An Unconventional Soldier
by ljvs
Summary: Amelia Jones wanted to help the war effort, just on her own terms. When the opportunity to become one of the first woman to enter combat presented itself, she never missed a beat. After fighting alongside the British she now has to start all over again with the men of Easy Company, however little does she know these men would become her family before the end. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Band of Brothers mini-series or book, not do I intend any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company or their families. I only own the original characters.**

 **This story is based on the mini-series and I have done some additional research to try and keep is as historically accurate as possible. However since this is a fiction there are some interpretations of and changes to actual events in order to make the story work.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Aldbourne; England**

Amelia POV

Standing outside the small house they were staying in, the air felt cool against Amelia's skin and the sounds of soldiers doing PT intermingled with birds waking. Looking out at the serene countryside, watching the beautiful English sunrise, her thoughts drifted to the last sunrise she had seen on English soil. It felt like a lifetime ago and the girl who had watched the sun rise over London wasn't the same one who watched the sun rise over Aldbourne.

Hearing footsteps approach she knew who it was before he spoke. After all she could recognise his shadow even in the dark.

Lieutenant Derek Smith stopped beside her, taking a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling slowly, watching the smoke dance in front of his eyes. The sides of their arms touched slightly, making her quickly look his way from the corner of her eye. The change in the man Amelia had met in 1940 to the one that stood beside her now always caught her by surprise. Derek was handsome, probably always would be, with his strong jaw, steel grey eyes, full lips and tall muscular build. However the past few years had added lines to his face which made him look far older than his 25 years. His dark brown hair was worn short, but she knew there were some grey hairs on his head already, mostly because she'd teased him about them when they first appeared.

Stubbing out his cigarette he turned to look at her. "So, here we go again."

"Yip, here we go again," she replied without taking her eyes off the countryside and letting out a small sigh.

"I can't believe after working with the British for more than three years we now have to start all over with the Yanks."

"Derek darling, you're a Yank or have you forgotten?" she said with a small smirk. Truth be told she was half American as well, although after training and fighting alongside the British for the better part of three years she understood where he was coming from.

Derek just snorted. "Yeah yeah yeah, but they're going to be as green as the spring fields. Besides, I don't have the energy to listen to some private try his best pick-up lines on you."

"That's your worry, some private asking me on a date? Gosh, I'm more worried about having to explain to the private why a woman is here, fighting beside him, in the first place. Besides, those boys will have their pick of beautiful girls to choose from. Somehow, I don't think I'll even feature."

Derek dramatically rolled his eyes at her. He had the most dramatic eye roll she'd ever seen on a man. _I suppose three years in my company hasn't helped him break the habit._ The thought made a small smile play across her lips.

Amelia continued without missing a beat. "Listen, we get to choose who we work with and the US Airborne is considered some of best the Yanks have to offer. The 506th come highly recommended and we'll get to choose the company."

As she was talking Derek tugged on her sleeve, indicating that it was time for them to go. He held the door of the jeep for her while she hopped in and then he got into the driver's side. They spent the short drive to the Regimental HQ in silence, however Derek had a deep frown, like he was thinking long and hard about something. She knew he would tell her what was on his mind when he was ready to share and besides she was enjoying the feeling of the early morning sun on her face.

As they stopped outside the old manor house Derek jumped out and opened her door before she had a chance to move. "You know Em, I have your back?" He had an expression on his face that was a mixture of concern and awkwardness.

"Ummmm….ok. Of course I know that, if you hadn't I would have been sent home in a box a long time ago."

Derek gave her a look like she'd just missed the most obvious point in the world. "No, not like that. I mean, of course yes, when the bullets start flying I'll be there. I'm talking about in there and when we meet the Yanks."

She had to smile at his obvious concern. Over the years it had been the same story every time she was introduced to a new group of men. Some were confused, stunned and intrigued, others just avoided her like the plague and then there was always that one that went out of his way to make it clear a woman had no place at the front. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to start all over again. The uniform she was wearing felt stifling and tight at the thought of what lay ahead. She tugged at it self-consciously before looking him in the eye and presenting her most reassuring smile. "Darling, I'll be fine. I always am. And you're right, I do know you'll have my back."

He patted her shoulder as he walked past her and they started for the steps leading into the building.

As they entered Derek asked an orderly to point them in the direction of Colonel Sink's office as they were set to meet with him. Approaching the Colonel's office she noted the door was firmly closed and you could hear voices coming from inside. An orderly indicated they should take a seat and wait until the Colonel was ready to see them. She sat down and crossed her legs at the ankles, making herself as comfortable as possible for what she knew could end up being a long wait.

Amelia looked out the window, admiring the beautiful morning and day dreaming about all the other things she could be doing besides waiting outside some office. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard her name being mentioned from behind the closed door. Looking up Derek met her eye. _He must have heard it too_ she thought.

Whoever it was didn't sound too pleased. Derek just sighed, she could almost hear him thinking of ways this conversation could go south quickly. She gave him a small smile and shrugged slightly, hoping to reassure him. The last thing they needed today was for her "protective older brother" to walk in there ready for a fight.

XXXXXXX

Nixon POV

Nixon was trying his hardest not to lean against the wall behind him. He was standing in Colonel Sink's office with Richard "Dick" Winters and Herbert Sobel.

Sink had sent a runner last night to find Nixon requesting his presence in the morning. Of course this was after Nixon had already had a few healthy glasses of his beloved Vat 69 with Harry Welsh. So he was feeling a bit worse for wear this morning.

"Gentlemen, I've called you here this morning to discuss some guests who, I hope, will be joining Easy shortly." Sink paused, pacing in front of his desk before continuing. "As you know the Germans have had great success with integrating snipers into their military units and our British counterparts have also developed a strong program."

"Currently we do not have this capability within the Airborne. Of course we have our expert marksman, however these are not dedicated snipers. Our British allies have offered one of their best sniper teams to train with a company from our regiment, in the hope that they will choose to remain with us through the coming invasion."

Nixon shifted his weight slightly while refocusing on the Colonel. _Yip, that fifth glass was not the best decision I've ever made._

"Based on your exemplary record I will be suggesting Easy Company to them. Now, they will be training with Easy for a few weeks and then they will make a decision as to whether they want to stay with the Company or feel their talents would be better spent elsewhere."

Sink stopped pacing and leaned against his desk, picking up a piece of paper and briefly scanning it before continuing. "I want Easy Company to be the very best and at the forefront of modern warfare. This sniper team has the ability to add to that reputation. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir," all three of them said in unison.

"Good, this piece of paper contains a short description on the team. Experience, qualifications and the like." Sink handed them each a piece of paper as he spoke.

Nixon scanned the paper and choked when he reached the mid-point. He tried to mask it as a cough and coincidently Dick coughed at the same time. Nixon allowed a small smirk to cross his face as he realised Dick must have reached the same point in the brief. Before either man could say anything Sobel spoke. "Sir, there's a mistake in the information. It says here than Sergeant Jones's full name is Amelia."

Sink frowned and paused for a beat before responding. "No Captain, there is no mistake. Sergeant Jones's name is Amelia. Will this be a problem?"

Sobel swallowed hard and Nixon could see him shift his weight uncomfortably. "Well sir, I do not see how a woman will be able to keep up with my men. I also don't want them to be distracted by her presence."

"Your concern has been noted Captain. If she cannot keep up with them, then we will part ways with the team. As for your men's focus, she has worked with the British in Africa and Italy. I'll be dammed if it's said the Brits could make it work and we could not. Any other questions?" Nixon realised this wasn't so much a question as an indication that the conversation was over. Sobel must have come to the same conclusion as he simply nodded.

"Good then, they will join Easy outside their barracks at 07:00 tomorrow for PT and the day's training exercises. I suggest you tell your men what I expect of them before then Captain."

"Yes sir," Sobel replied stiffly.

Sink nodded indicating the meeting was over. All three men quickly stood at attention and saluted before Sink waved them out of his office.

As they turned to leave, Sobel stormed out the door and down the corridor almost knocking over an orderly.

Nixon felt sorry for the boys, they were going to suffer the full wrath of Sobel's mood today.

He followed Dick out of Sink's office. Dick suddenly stopped half way out the door and Nixon almost walked smack-bang into him. He swore under his breath at his friend. As Dick composed himself and continued out the door he saw what had made him falter.

Standing to one side of the door were two soldiers. The Lieutenant was a tall man who, by the look in his eyes, wouldn't hesitate to kill a man if he was crossed. Truth be told, Nixon wasn't sure even that much would be required. He was as tall as Dick with various pins and ribbons attached to his uniform and a star on his jump wings.

The woman standing next to the Lieutenant was one of the most striking creatures Nixon had ever seen. She was of average height, with dark blonde hair and the tanned skin of someone who spent most of their life outdoors. She had fine freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were big and such a dark green they almost appeared black in this light. Nixon was sure he could easily lose himself in them if he stared too long. Her uniform did nothing to hide her elegant lean curves. As he was looking her over his eye caught the star on her jumps wings and her rank, sergeant. _Shit, this must be the sniper team Sink was referring to_ he realised.

The woman gave him a small smile and nodded her head in greeting. Before they could exchange formal introductions Dick motioned for Nixon to follow him outside and the team stepped into Sink's office, closing the door behind them. _Huh, Dick looks almost as stunned as I feel._

As they stepped into the sun he let out a long whistle. "Well, that was unexpected." Dick quirked his eyebrow to indicate Nixon needed to elaborate exactly which part of that morning he was referring to.

"Did you see who was waiting outside that door? Jeez Dick, that guy looks like he'd shoot his own mother and the women is a goddamn walking pin-up."

Dick placed his cap back on his head before replying. "Well Nix, I don't think we'll have to worry about Sobel."

"How do you get to that conclusion? You heard him in Sink's office".

"Somehow I get the feeling that Sergeant can handle Sobel with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back."

Dick started to walk back towards the barracks without waiting for a response. Nixon took out his hip flask and took a deep swig. _Hey, it's 12:00 somewhere._ He would have to make a turn at Easy's first PT session with the sniper team tomorrow morning, just to see the men and Sobel's reactions to their new guests.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She looked up as the door abruptly opened. A tall, dark haired officer strode out without looking left or right and he quickly disappeared out of sight. The orderly indicated they could go in now so she quickly stood and straightened out her skirt, trying to smooth out any creases.

An attractive red haired lieutenant exited the Colonel's office. He looked a bit surprised to see them standing there, although he recovered quickly and gave them a short nod as he continued on his way.

When the third man came into the hallway she had to suppress a giggle. He looked a bit worse for wear and did a terrible job of hiding is surprise. He stared at them for a few beats more than what would be considered socially acceptable. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Derek asses him the way men do when they encounter each other for the first time. She was trying not to roll her eyes, this probably wasn't the best time to be a smart ass. Instead she turned her attention back to the officer and held his gaze. He was attractive enough with dark hair and mischievous eyes which she was sure had broken many a heart. When the redhead motioned for him to get a move on he smiled briefly and left down the corridor.

Derek placed a hand protectively on her lower back, as was his habit, and guided her into Colonel Sink's office.

As they stood at attention and saluted she quickly took in her surroundings and the man in front of her. Light streamed in from the large window behind the Colonel's desk, which was stacked high with papers. The Colonel was an imposing man with neatly combed hair and a moustache. His eyes felt like they were sizing you up, however it wasn't an entirely uncomfortable experience. Her gut told her this was a man who would be firm but fair. She let out a breath when she realised this wouldn't be the worst encounter they've ever had with a superior.

The Colonel returned their salute, shook their hands warmly and indicated they should take a seat. They sat down and waited for him to take his seat and start the conversation. In this instance, they'd learned it was best to allow the other party to make the first move.

"Well, I've read your files and I'm sure you've read mine, so I think we can skip the polite introductions. When my British counterparts said they were sending us one of their finest sniper teams on loan I was a bit surprised. I didn't think they would want to let you go, even to an ally".

She knew Derek would reply to the unasked question so Amelia simply nodded politely at the Colonel. Derek shifted slightly in his chair before speaking up. "Well sir, it wasn't so much them letting us go, as us requesting the transfer. As you know we both have American parentage and we felt this would be the opportune time to make the move as the coming invasion of Europe draws closer."

Sink nodded and quirked his head slightly to the right. "I see, well I'm glad you decided to make the move then. You both come highly recommended and I could tell the Brits were sorry to see you go."

"Thank you sir," they both said in unison.

"Considering your track record I felt it only appropriate to pair you with one of our best companies. Here is their information." Sink's orderly appeared out to thin air and gave them each a piece of information.

She quickly looked it over. _Easy Company, Airborne and their record looks pretty damn perfect. This could work._ She kept her face neutral but gave an approving nod.

"Now, Miss Jones, I must say your presence in the company will most likely cause some raised eyebrows. I've made it clear to their commanding officer that I expect his men to be on their best behaviour. You let me know if they cause trouble."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you sir, however I'm sure we won't have any problems."

"Good-good, now if we don't talk before then we'll meet in a couple of weeks once you've made up your mind as to who you want to work with going forward." Sink stood up as he spoke and they both followed suit knowing this was his way of indicating that the meeting had come to a close.

"Yes sir," Derek and she said as they saluted. The Colonel returned their salute before they turned and left the office.

Once outside and in their jeep she let out a nervous giggle. Derek shot her a look like she was half mad. To be honest, after everything she had been through, she would be surprised if she wasn't.

"So, I booked the live ammunitions training area for us this afternoon. We can quickly grab some breakfast before heading out." Derek had to raise his voice to be heard over the noise of the engine and wind.

"You read my mind, I'm starving!" She gave him an appreciative smile and turned her face upwards to face the sun. Maybe working with Easy wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'll be posting the second one in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Band of Brothers mini-series or book, not do I intend any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company or their families. I only own the original characters.**

 **This story is based on the mini-series and I have done some additional research to try and keep is as historically accurate as possible. However since this is a fiction there are some interpretations of and changes to actual events in order to make the story work.**

 **Chapter 2**

Roe POV

Sitting on his bunk, trying to ease the dull ache in his legs and arms, Eugene Roe was half listening to the conversations of the men around him. Sobel had been on a war path that day during their training, so he knew some of the men had suffered minor injuries. As the company medic he was responsible for their wellbeing and he knew full well they wouldn't come to him willingly, so he had no choice but to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"Goddamnit, can you believe Sobel?" someone exclaimed.

Roe peered over his shoulder at the sudden outburst, trying to find the source. He spotted Donald Malarkey, the usually easy going redhead was taking of his jump boots with a scowl and his mouth set in a firm line. He didn't look happy but the comment probably wasn't from him. That's when he saw the look on Bill Guarnere's face. _Ah, found you_.

Even though he was sure the question was rhetorical, Joe Toye still responded from where he was lying on his bunk. "Yeah well, are you surprised? He was in a fucking terrible mood when he got back from HQ."

Roe cringed internally, he knew what was coming. Bill replied through gritted teeth, "Yeah, it's because of that god damn broad." He took out a cigarette from the pack he kept in his OD's, placing it between his lips before continuing. "What is Sink thinking? Allowing some dame to join Easy." He was speaking to no one in particular.

Walking up behind Bill, George Luz grabbed a cigarette from the pack he was still holding and added his two cents to the conversation. "Bill, you never know. They say she fought in Africa and Italy, so she can't be half bad."

Bill took a drag from his cigarette and snorted before replying, "Come on Luz. She just batted her eyelashes and hid in some foxhole while the men held the line. She probably spent more time making sure she didn't break a nail than actually killing Krauts."

Roe stopped listening to the conversation. He'd already heard it all before throughout the day. Everyone had their opinion on why a woman was allowed to join them and how she had survived to date. Most of them weren't favourable and even the few guys who kept their opinions to themselves didn't seem happy at the prospect of having to fight alongside a female.

He wasn't really worried about her abilities. She'd somehow made it this far. It just didn't seem right that's all. Sending a woman to the front. She should be safe at home, or a nurse in a field hospital far from the line. The thought of having to patch up one of the men was enough to make him toss and turn at night. If he had to hold together a young woman, while she bled out under his hands, he wasn't sure he could cope with that.

"You know, she probably doesn't even look like a woman. I mean, if she was even half decent looking she would have stayed at home and gotten married." Joseph Liebgott's remark pulled Roe from his own thoughts.

"Wanna bet?" From the look on his face George had been waiting all day to ask that question. Roe had to crack a smile as he watched all the men eagerly place their various bets.

Calculating the odds he figured he'd place his own bet. Walking up to Luz he handed over a pack of smokes. "I'll take a bet that she can handle herself and is easy on the eye."

They all stared at him like he'd sprouted three heads or something. Roe just smiled and walked back to his bunk, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He hoped he was right. Almost as much as he hoped she would change her mind and just go home.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Amelia had tossed and turned the whole night, fighting anxiety and the nightmares that often plagued her. As she turned onto her back trying to find a comfortable position, for what felt like the 100th time, she reached over to the nightstand and picked up her military issue wristwatch. _04:00, just perfect. May as well get up now._

Getting up slowly, she winced slightly as her bare feet touched the cold floor. Taking care to pull on her OD's as quietly as possible, so not to wake anyone else sleeping in the other rooms, she snuck out of the house. Not for the first time was she glad, the family they were staying with, had decided to place her in the larger ground floor bedroom. She knew the stairs to the first floor creaked something terrible.

Once outside she sat down on the front step and pulled on her jump boots. She knew Derek would be up in an hour, so she decided to go for a walk to calm her nerves and burn off some of the excess energy.

The early morning was slightly cold and the streets were quiet. She couldn't see lights on in any of passing houses. As she walked the only sound came from her boots on the pavement and her slow steady breathing. Grateful for the solitude she allowed her mind to wander.

They had spent the previous day in the live ammunitions training area practicing their stealth, observation and shooting skills. Derek had made some remarkable shots, and she had a few pretty good ones as well. She wasn't under any illusions. She knew Derek was by far the better shot between the two of them. She was good, would easily have been considered an expert marksman if she were a man serving with the Americans, but she wasn't on his level. No, her real talent and value lay in her ability to move around unseen, lay still for hours on end, interpret enemy movements and then report back everything she had observed, in the finest detail, to her superiors. She probably spent more time behind enemy lines than her own and was excellent at getting herself into and out of tight spots.

As she continued her slow amble her mind drifted to the day ahead. The day they would meet Easy Company.

She could admit to herself that she was nervous at the prospect of having to start all over again with a new group of men. She wasn't worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up with them physically. She knew full what she was capable of and had every confidence in her abilities. She had actual combat experience, and star on her jump wings, so she already had that advantage over them.

No, her physical abilities and mental aptitude didn't worry her. Winning their acceptance and trust was her only concern. She knew full well that if they didn't trust her, she would never be able to work with them in combat as it would endanger all of their lives. She kept reminding herself that she had done this multiple times before with the British. She did it then, so she would be able to do it now.

When she looked around, she found herself on the outskirts of the town looking out at a small pasture. Sitting down on a low wall and closing her eyes, she willed her mind to be quiet. She focused on her breathing, the way the cold, rough stones of the wall felt under her hands and how the wind made her loose hair lightly move across her face. _It'll all be fine. It always is in the end._

She didn't know how long she sat there thinking of nothing. The chirping of a bird brought her back to her surroundings. Looking at her watch she saw the time, 5:30. _Damnit, Derek will be awake and worried if he can't find me._

Lightly jumping off of the wall she turned and slowly jogged back to the house. She passed a few people on her way who all looked up in surprise but still smiled politely enough in passing.

Stepping inside the house she could smell tea and toast. She had never been a fan of tea, much preferring coffee, however after spending 3 years working and living with the British, she had become quite fond of the stuff.

She could see Mr. and Mrs. Whitehall, the family who was lodging them, sitting at the kitchen table talking softly. Derek was standing at the stove with his back to her making what looked like scrambled eggs. When she stepped into the kitchen he quickly turned around and shot her a confused look when he saw her OD's and slightly flushed cheeks.

"Dear, have you already been up and about this time of the morning?" Mrs. Whitehall exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, I decided to get some fresh air and enjoy the outdoors before the weather takes a turn for the worse," Amelia said, as she took her usual seat at the table.

She could imagine Derek scoffing and rolling his eyes. He knew that the only thing she loved more than food was sleep. So the chances of her willingly getting up early to enjoy the great outdoors was slim to none.

"Well then, let me pour you some tea so you can warm up a bit."

Since returning to England a month ago this had become their little routine. All four of them would sit around the worn kitchen table and have tea and something to eat before heading out for the day.

Amelia still fondly remembered the day they had arrived in Aldbourne. When Mrs. Whitehall had opened the door to greet them you could tell she was surprised to find that one of the soldiers she was supposed to lodge was woman. Her shock however quickly turned to delight as she realised she would be the talk of the neighbourhood.

The Whitehall's welcomed them into their home and into their hearts without a moment's hesitation. Being around them was heavenly and reminded both Amelia and Derek of home, family and love. Things that were terribly easy to forget when spending days and nights in a foxhole somewhere at the front. They quickly grew very much attached to each other and fell into an easy routine.

Derek handed them all a plate with some toast and eggs on it before taking his seat next to her. While they ate Mrs. Whitehall told them all the town gossip and Mr. Whitehall read the latest newspaper, grunting his acknowledgment at his wife's stories whenever she paused to take a breath. Amelia quickly helped to tidy up the kitchen after breakfast before going to her room to change.

They were lucky that the Whitehall's home was relatively close to where they were set to meet Easy, so it wouldn't take them to long to jog there.

An orderly had delivered their new kit, along with the day's schedule, to the home while they were out the previous day. Putting on the PT gear Amelia quickly looked in the mirror. _Well, these shorts sure are short. Shit, so much for my modesty._

She tugged at the PT shorts trying to lengthen them in vain. At least the PT shirt was one size too big so it wasn't overly tight. _Small mercies._

She quickly tied up her hair into a high pony and put on her jump boots before stepping out. Derek was waiting outside the house with his back to the door. When he turned to look at her his face split into a boyish grin.

"Really, you've known me for three years and seen me in less clothing. There's no need for you to smile like that." She scowled at him.

"When it comes to your legs in those shorts, I'll always have reason to smile," he replied while giving her legs another once over.

She jokingly scoffed and slapped him on the chest as she walked past. She started to jog towards the barracks and Derek quickly fell in beside her. She was glad for the early start as it meant the streets were still relatively quiet.

As they approached the large group of men she instinctively scanned the area and each man for any potential threats. _Force of habit I guess_.

Spotting a group of officers huddled together a few yards away from the larger group of men, they confidently strode towards them while Amelia did her best to ignore the men's gazes that were following her every move. _Take a picture boys, it'll last longer_ she thought to herself.

The officers turned around at the sound of their approach and she immediately recognised three of them from Sink's office.

They quickly saluted and the officers all returned the gesture. The dark haired Captain stepped forward and made the introductions. "Welcome to Easy Company. My name is Captain Sobel, this is Lieutenant Winters," he pointed to the handsome redhead, "and Lieutenant Harry Welsh" Sobel pointed to a short man with thinning, sandy blond hair and an infectious smile. _Mmmm, he reminds me of an Irish leprechaun_ she realised. She couldn't help but beam back at him.

Sobel then pointed in the direction of the dark haired officer who had stared at them the previous day. _Well, he looks better today,_ Amelia thought, quickly looking him over. She noticed he wasn't in PT gear. "This is Lieutenant Nixon, he is the Battalion S2" _Oh that explains it. He can get out of PT with the Company, which means he's just here for the show_.

"Good morning gentlemen. I am Lieutenant Smith and this is Sergeant Jones," Derek introduced them. Amelia smiled warmly at all of them and shook their hands, quickly assessing them as she did.

From the way Sobel was looking at her she knew he would be very difficult to please and that he had his doubts about her ability to keep up with his men. Winters was able to keep his face relaxed and pleasant while Nixon looked like a kid in a candy store. He was definitely enjoying this far too much.

"Let's get started." Sobel paused briefly, turning his attention towards the men. "PT formation. We will be doing a 12 mile run." He indicated for them to follow him and fall into the formation wherever they found a spot.

XXXXXXX

Roe POV

Looking at the two newcomers he couldn't help but smile. He knew his gamble had paid off and he'd won at least the first half of his bet comfortably. The woman would be considered beautiful by most people's standards. Staring at her he felt his cheeks redden slightly when he saw her legs in the small PT shorts.

Her looks weren't the most striking thing about her though, to him it was the way she moved. She walked with a quiet confidence and an elegance he'd only ever seen with dancers. She quickly took in her surroundings and he was sure he saw her sizing them all up. She had no fear, or if she did she hid it perfectly. He felt confident he would win the second half if his bet as well.

"Well boys, you all owe Doc and me a pack each." George Luz could hardly contain is excitement.

"Hey, just because she's got good legs doesn't mean she can shoot," Bill said from his sitting position on the ground.

Luz gave him a knowing smile. "I got a feeling about her. By the end of the day you'll all be paying up. Just wait and see."

Roe turned his attention back to the newcomers as they spoke to the officers. The man looked formidable enough and it was clear from the way he moved that he was very aware of the woman's movements and her of his. He supposed that came from years of working together.

"PT formation. We will be doing a 12 mile run," Sobel shouted as he and the other officers approached them.

Roe fell in beside George and, to his surprise, the women slotted in between them with the man taking the place in the row directly behind her.

She met his eyes, smiled and held out her hand for him shake. "Hey, I'm Sergeant Jones, but you can call me Amelia, and this is Lieutenant Smith." All the men around them straightened and quickly saluted, but the lieutenant just waved them off.

Roe was caught off guard by her easy manner and dark eyes. _Are those green or black? Shit, she's waiting for my reply._ He recovered and took her hand. "Eugene Roe, pleasure to meet you all ma'am."

"Pleasures mine Eugene, please call me Amelia."

"And you can call me Derek when the brass ain't around," Derek added before continuing his introductions with the other men.

"Hey'ya beautiful, my name's George Luz, but my friends call me Luz." Amelia turned to face George and Roe could just see the start of a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Well hey there Luz. You're going to have to buy me drink first before calling me beautiful you know?" She shook his hand and added, "You can call me Amelia, handsome." Roe was sure he saw George blush.

"Let's move out," Sobel shouted from somewhere at the front of the column.

"This is the best view I've had since joining the Airborne," Bill, who was in the row immediately behind theirs, said.

Roe saw Derek about to reply, however before he could say anything Amelia turned around and jogged backwards, without missing a beat, so she could face Bill. "Well soldier that seems only fair, since I have all of you too look at in your shorts and tight white shirts." She smirked and winked before quickly turning back around.

Bill smiled like an idiot before saying, "I like this broad."

The men around them chuckled and Roe saw Amelia smile.

Sobel picked up the pace considerably and all the talking died down. Steeling a glance to his right he saw Amelia easily keeping pace with them. When he saw the ear splitting grin on George's face Roe realised he was watching Amelia and counting all his future winnings.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Standing in the chow line in Easy's mess hall, which was nothing more than a converted barn, Amelia looked around reflecting on the day's events.

She had struck an easy friendship with Eugene and George during their 12 mile run. Both men, even though they were different in so many ways, had a friendly air about them which had put her at ease from the start. Eugene was quiet and a bit shy, however he had a calming presence which soothed her soul. He had the most beautiful eyes, pitch black hair and she was a bit in love with his Cajun drawl. George Luz on the other had was full of energy and was clearly one of the company clowns. He'd made her laugh on more than one occasion during the day, much to Sobel's annoyance.

"Hey, earth to Amelia. You still with us?" Donal Malarkey poked her lightly in the ribs. George had introduced them shortly after the run and she had liked the cute redhead instantly. They were paired together for close quarter combat drills so they had gotten know each other very well, very quickly.

"Oh yeah, I'm here. Just thinking," she replied absent-mindedly.

"Just thinking huh? About what?" Don asked while pushing their trays forward to get some food.

Amelia gave him a cheeky smile, before replying honestly, "All of you."

He let out a small laugh and relayed her reply to Penkala and Muck before they started up a spirited conversation. _Those three must be joined at the hip._

She looked over her shoulder to spot Derek. He was sitting nearby talking to Harry Welsh and Carwood Lipton. He shot her a quick smile when he saw her looking his way.

Getting her food she turned around to find an open seat. Spotting a space next to George she walked over to his table. "Is this seat taken?"

George looked up and gave her one of his signature smiles with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Depends who's asking."

"That would be me, handsome," she replied with a smirk. At some point during the day that had become her nickname for him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Well in that case, move up Bill and give the lady some space."

Bill scooted over and gave her a quick smile before continuing the conversation he was having with Toye. After their initial interaction that morning she found that she got along very well with the handsome man with the string jaw from South Philly.

 _Thinking about it, I wonder if looks were a criteria when applying for this company?_ It had not escaped her notice that Easy was full of handsome men. Not that she would ever say it out loud.

Joe Liebgott sat opposite her and was pushing his food around with a fork. "Joe, didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Amelia asked, taking the first mouthful of her own bland plate.

He shot her a withering glare, however when she gave him her best Hollywood smile in return, this quickly turned into a smirk. Joe smirked, a lot. The look in his eyes and the way he carried himself made her think of trouble, in the very best way.

At first he hadn't been too fond of her. Truth be told most of the men had kept a weary distance throughout the day. That was until they had had close quarter combat training.

The instructor had taken them through all the basic manoeuvres, all of which she could already do in her sleep. Malarkey was a good partner and eager to learn her little tips and tricks. When Sobel saw how quickly they were working through all the required manoeuvres he must have assumed that Malarkey was going easy on her.

He'd stepped in and took Malarkey's spot. The instructor gave the command for one partner to attack the other and Sobel quickly obliged. She had reacted on instinct, not thinking about the exact moves the instructor wanted them to use.

He had come at her with his trench knife held high. She stepped into his body, using his momentum to her advantage she brought her knee up to meet him between the legs. He had doubled over and she quickly kicked out his legs from under him. Pinning him with her left knee on his chest, she brought her own knife to his throat.

She'd been so focused on the attack, that she hadn't noticed all the men watching them. She had gotten up quickly and offered her hand to Sobel. He had taken it wearily and tried his best to regain some composure. Before he turned around he had given her a small, approving nod.

After that incident all the men relaxed around her. _They must really hate him,_ she'd thought.

"So Luz, how much did you and Gene make off of me?" Amelia asked him, trying her best to keep a straight face.

Luz nearly chocked on his food, Roe turned a very deep shade of red and all the men in her vicinity suddenly fell quiet. Amelia just laughed. This wasn't the first time men had taken bets on her, nor would it be the last.

She had overheard one of their conversation during the day and quickly deduced that Luz and Roe had been the only two to bet in her favour.

"I just want to calculate my cut that's all. It seems only fair that I get something out of this."

They all laughed a bit awkwardly, not sure if she was serious or just messing with them. _Waiting for me to flip out no doubt._

"I'll settle for 4 packs of smokes and 2 chocolate bars." She gave them all a reassuring smile, hoping to put them at ease. She really wasn't upset.

Luz took a long drag of his cigarette before handing her half her prize. Gene quickly handed her the rest. She clapped her hands and beamed at all the men around her. "Pleasure doing business with you boys."

That finally relaxed them as they all laughed and returned to the earlier conversation's. Bill nudged her, "Jeez doll, you're quite the hustler aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one Bill," she said as he pulled her into a side hug, all the while chuckling to himself.

"You sure you weren't born in South Philly?" he asked, finally letting her go.

"Pretty sure Bill. And I like you too." She winked at him before returning her attention back to her food.

"Amelia, Sobel told us you and Derek fought with the Brits for the last year. That true?" George asked her.

"Yip, that's true. We were with them in Africa for a while and then Italy briefly with Operation Husky." She tried to keep her tone as casual as possible, she knew they were curios but she didn't feel like going into any details with them on her first day.

Most of the men were listening to their conversation by that stage. Joe spoke up, "That where you got your star?"

"On my jump wings?" She asked and he nodded.

She nodded and replied, "We jumped with the British 1st Airborne into Sicily."

"Shit," Malarkey said. He blushed when he realised he had sworn in front of a woman. Amelia just smiled at him waving it off. She'd heard and said far worse.

"My brother was in Africa. He says it's hot," Bill said.

The men rolled their eyes and groaned like they'd heard this before. She laughed and nodded. "Hot sure is one way to describe it."

George quickly changed the subject. She spent the next few hours with the men listening to their stories of home, their time in basic training and how they got their wings. She gave them advice on places to visit in London when they had the chance and shared some stories of her own, carefully avoiding stories of her home or family. Talking about her family and the home they once had always made her emotional and now was not the time nor the place for that.

She felt Derek approaching her and bid the men goodnight before standing. They had to be at the shooting range early the next morning and Sobel had another full day of training planned.

"Night beautiful," George said with boyish smile.

"Sweet dreams handsome," She replied with a smile of her own.

Once they were well clear of the barracks and the other men Derek spoke up, "So, what do you think?"

She took his arm and a beat to think before replying. "I have a good feeling about this. I really like the men. You?"

"I agree." There wasn't really anything more to say.

They walked in silence all the way home. Once inside she stopped him from walking up the stairs to his room by placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Derek, I hope you have sweet dreams."

He smiled softly at her. They both had nightmares, often.

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

XXXXXXX

Thank you so much for everyone who added the story to their alerts and those that left a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Band of Brothers mini-series or book, not do I intend any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company or their families. I only own the original characters.**

 **This story is based on the mini-series and I have done some additional research to try and keep is as historically accurate as possible. However since this is a fiction there are some interpretations of and changes to actual events in order to make the story work.**

 **Chapter 3**

Amelia POV

Running to take cover behind some trees with Easy, Amelia swore under her breath. The day had started terribly and it didn't look like it was going to improve any time soon.

She had woken up, late, in a cold sweat from dreams of her time spent in Africa. Sobel had split her and Derek up for the field exercise, for no apparent strategic reason. They were a team after all, operative word being team. They were only supposed to be split up if it made strategic sense. She was also pretty damn sure the man was lost. Again.

Reaching the trees she saw the frustration written on all the men's faces. _Yip, we're lost. Damnit._

"Hey Luz, can you do Major Horton?" Frank asked George.

Luz, imitating the major, replied. "Well, does a wild bear crap in the woods son?"

"Maybe the good Major can goose this schmuck, get us moving?" Frank asked excitedly.

Luz was slightly hesitant, however a little bit of encouragement from the rest of the men quickly changed his mind. She knew this was childish and probably a bad idea, however right now she really didn't care.

"Amelia, can you keep lookout?" George asked her.

"Sure. Just give me a sec to get into position." She dropped down onto her stomach and inched forward until she could just see Sobel and Ed Tipper, knowing they wouldn't be able to see her from their vantage point. She gave Luz a thumps-up.

Imitating Major Horton, Luz shouted from behind her. "Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?"

Sobel turned around to face them, face scrunched up in irritation and anger. **"** Who said that? Who broke silence?"

All the men were laughing and leaning on each other for support and she could make out the faint smile on Tipper's face as he tried his best not to give the game away. She thought she heard him say, **"** I think it's Major Horton, sir." _Bless you Eddy_ she thought, trying to stifle her own laughter. She gave Luz the signal to continue **.  
**  
 **"** What is the god-damn holdup, Mr. Sobel?"

She could hear the panic in Sobel's voice when he replied **,** "A fence, sir! Uh, God… barb wire fence."

By this stage all the men were in hysterics and it was proving incredibly difficult to remain focused on the scene in-front of her. Glancing over her shoulder she shot them a dirty look and Frank rattled her helmet playfully in response.

George took a breath before continuing."Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt! Now, you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!"

Moments later they were on the move again and her mood had improved remarkably. As they approached the intersection, which had been their objective, she saw Winters and his men had already captured it.

Derek stepped out to meet her, his eyebrows knitted together and mouth set in a firm line. To say he did not look pleased would be an understatement. She lightly shook her head, indicating this wasn't the time nor the place for this conversation. He was having a hard time keeping his temper in check when it came to Sobel and she couldn't have him lose it in front of the entire company.

Over the course of the weeks they'd spent with Easy a few things had become very apparent. Sobel was a great drill instructor and would push his men hard for their own benefit. They had a great record, in large part because of him. However he was a lousy military commander and would often make bad judgment calls, get jumpy in the field or simply get lost. _He's going to get them killed,_ she'd thought to herself on more than one occasion.

Amelia knew she would have to speak to Derek and come up with a plan. They could still walk away, however the men couldn't. They had grown close to Easy and it wouldn't be right to just leave them to the wolves. It would be tricky though, military protocol being what it was, to not cause more harm than good.

When they got back to the Easy barracks a runner was waiting for her and Derek with orders. "With compliments from Colonel Sink. He says he looks forward to meeting with you when you return."

Thanking the man she took the orders from him and started reading, knowing Derek was doing the same over her shoulder.

"Thank you Private. Tell the Colonel we'll see him as soon as we return." Amelia addressed the runner. As soon as he was out of earshot she continued, "Seems like we'll be spending a few days in London."

"If the Brits want to see us in London tomorrow we'll need to leave today. Right away," Derek said.

She turned around to face him. "We should tell Sobel, let the Whitehall's know and then get a jeep to take us to the station."

Derek peered over her head to find Sobel. "I'll go and tell him. Will you arrange the jeep for us?"

"Sure thing, I see Nix. I'll just ask him."

As Derek walked off to speak to Sobel, Amelia strode towards Nixon where he was standing with Dick and Harry.

"Hi Nix. To what to we owe the pleasure?" Amelia greeted him with a quick hug and a cheeky smile.

Even though he was with Battalion Nixon spent most of his free time with Dick and Easy Company. During the past few weeks she had shared a few glasses of his beloved Vat 69 with him, talking late into the night.

"I heard you had an interesting training exercise. Thought I'd come over and find out the truth. Being the Intelligence officer and all." He winked and gave her a mischievous smile.

Harry groaned and Dick looked worried. He looked around to make sure none of the men were within earshot before speaking. "Amelia, what happened out there?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Sobel got lost," she replied with a shrug.

The three officers shared a concerned look. Everybody knew a captain who couldn't read a map was bad news, but there's nothing anyone could do.

"I also heard a rumor that Major Horton was out in the field with you. Which is odd considering that he is in London attending a wedding." Nixon was trying his best not to smile, he was also failing.

Amelia widened her eyes to look as innocent as possible before replying. "Oh now sir, all I know is that a man, who sounded exactly like the good major, joined us during the training exercise." She was really struggling to keep a straight face. She was sure the officers could guess the truth, and she didn't think they would do anything if she confirmed their suspicions, however she wasn't going to snitch on her friends.

Quickly changing the subject, before they could continue their line of questioning, she turned her attention to Nixon. "Actually Nix I have a favor to ask. We received an order from Colonel Sink." This caught their attention and they all looked at her intently.

"The Brits need us to join them in London for a few days, with our first meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning. We need to get to the station quickly in order to catch the last train. Since you're Battalion, I was hoping you could swing us a jeep and a driver?"

Before Nixon could reply Harry interrupted. "You think they want you to make your decision now?"

All she could to was shrug. "I think that's part of the reason for the visit. Not sure though. The order didn't provide any details."

Dick gave her a look she couldn't quite place. If she had to guess she would say he was worried. He didn't say anything though so she let it go.

"Sure, I'll organize a jeep to pick you up at your house in an hour? Figure you'd want to shower and change first." Nixon said.

"What Nix, are you saying I don't look presentable and that I need a shower?" She feigned shock.

Nix crinkled up his nose. "Mmmmm, you've smelled better."

Amelia playfully slapped him on the arm. "I'll go tell Derek. Thanks so much Nix. See you all when we get back."

She turned around and jogged towards Derek where he was talking to Don and Johnny Martin.

Smiling at them in greeting she spoke to Derek, "Nix will send a jeep to pick is up in an hour. So we'll have time to quickly clean-up and pack."

"Perfect. Sobel knows we're gonna be gone, so everything's arranged," Derek replied.

She noticed both Don and Johnny looked uneasy, like something was eating at them. "What's wrong boys?"

"Oh nothing, just singing Sobel's praises," Don replied sarcastically.

"Do you think the Brits are going to make you choose?" Johnny blurted out the question, looking between her and Derek for an answer.

"I really don't know John. They want to see us for a few days so I guess there are a few reasons for the visit." She did her best to give him a reassuring smile.

"Take care of yourselves while I'm gone. See you in a few days," she said, touching both of their shoulders in farewell.

Amelia and Derek turned around and jogged to the Whitehall's home. They had a few things to do and little time before the jeep arrived.

XXXXXXX

They'd spent their days in London sitting in on back-to-back meetings with various members of the Allied military command and their evenings making polite conversation at official dinners. It was all part of the game and she knew that these networks could stand them in good stead one day if they needed a favor.

It was during one of these official dinner parties that they had met the officer responsible for manning the training camp at Chilton Foliat. Apparently the base was being used to provide jump training to all non-infantry personnel who would be critical to the coming invasion. After a few too many glasses of wine, and some skillful flirting on Amelia's part, the man had finally told her what she was hoping to hear. The army was looking for someone to take command of the training facility.

Walking alongside the River Thames with Derek she thought back to that conversation and smiled. She knew this was their best and maybe only chance of helping Easy.

It was their last night in London and they had decided to spend the evening alone. Derek had asked her to go for a walk along the river to watch the sunset and she had gladly accepted. The air was cold but clear and she interlinked her arm with his, pressing her body lightly against his for warmth. To the casual passersby they looked like any other young couple enjoying each other's company.

Derek looked down at her and smiled softly, "Do you remember the last time we walked here?"

She smiled at the fond memory. "I do. It was the night before we deployed for Africa." She took a long breath before continuing, "You, Mr. Smith, tried to kiss me that night." She nudged him playfully.

"Only because you looked at me like you wanted me to," he retorted with a slight smirk.

She quirked her head so she good look up at him. "That's because I did."

Looking down at her Derek kissed the top of her head before saying, "In the end, it was best that we didn't."

"I agree. We were just so scared at what lay ahead, we wanted to find some comfort in each other. It would have made things a tad awkward. Especially when I walked in on you and that nurse at the staging area." She laughed at the memory of her friend's cheeky smile and the nurse's embarrassment at being caught.

"Ah yes, what a lovely lady that was. Giving me such a warm send off."

Amelia just rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Boys._

They were quiet for a few moments and Amelia's thoughts wandered to a place she very rarely allowed them to go.

"You know, Sammy always loved walking next the river at sunset, especially when it became cooler. She said it made her feel clean after the day inside the hospital," Amelia spoke softly, as if saying the words out loud would cause her pain.

Once upon a time, Amelia had had an older sister. Her name was Samantha. She had been truly gorgeous, both inside and out, and bubbling over with a joy which Amelia had never fully understood. Sammy had been a nurse working in London, and then one night she was just gone. The Luftwaffe had bombed London and wiped her sister from the face of the earth. Amelia had been training with the military in Scotland at the time so she only received the news a few days later.

A tear threatened to spill from her eye and she quickly wiped it away with her free hand. She hadn't thought about her sister in such a long time, that the sudden memory of her had caught Amelia off guard.

"I miss her too Em. She was a wonderful woman." Derek had been there when she had received the news, he had held her as she cried herself to sleep and long after that. Now he pulled her closer, trying to comfort her with his presence and closeness.

She rested her head against his arm as they continued to walk in silence. They had both lost so much due to the war. Loved ones, innocence… a good deal of hope. They tried not to dwell on it and they rarely spoke of it. However, it was always there, in the shadows of their hearts, waiting to catch them off-guard and overwhelm them.

Derek finally broke the silence as they neared their hotel. "You ready to meet Sink tomorrow when we get back to Aldbourne?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She stopped walking and he turned his full attention to her.

"You sure about your answer?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure. You?" she asked him in return.

They had discussed their answer, as to whether or not they wanted to stay with Easy, at length over the course of the last few days. In the end they quite easily came to the same conclusion.

"I'm sure." He smiled down at her.

They walked into their hotel and Derek pulled her into a tight hug, bidding her goodnight.

XXXXXXX

Arriving back in Aldbourne, Colonel Sink's driver met them at the train station. They quickly dropped of their bags at the Whitehall's home and then went straight to HQ. Stopping outside the building, they thanked the driver and hopped out. Amelia smoothed over the creases in her uniform skirt as she walked towards the door, composing herself for the conversation ahead.

Before they reached the steps leading into the building Nixon intercepted them looking anxious. Considering the fact that the man almost always looked like he was in on some joke, seeing him this serious made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Hi Nix, what's wrong?" Amelia asked tentatively.

He looked around, as if to make sure they wouldn't be overheard, before answering. "Some things happened while you two were in London, which you should know before going in there."

Derek's eyebrows were knitted together and he replied simply, "Ok".

"C'mon, let's talk over here where it's it a bit more private." Nixon started for a spot behind a tree. They followed, waiting for him to continue.

"Sobel is court-martialing Dick and…" before he could continue Amelia cut him off. "Are you kidding me? This must be some kind of a joke, right?"

Nixon shook his head and continued as if she had never spoken. "And he's be reassigned to Battalion Mess until the trial's finalised."

They just stared at him in disbelief. He let out a deep sigh and continued. "That isn't all. The NCO's all handed in their letters of resignation, stating they didn't wish to serve under Sobel. Sink chewed them out, but they were lucky. No one was lined up against a wall and shot." He run his hand through his dark hair.

They continued to stare at him, trying to decide if this was some kind of elaborate prank. Once they realised it wasn't, Amelia could feel the anger bubble up in her chest. "What the god damn hell were those men thinking? That's mutiny. They could've been shot!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Nixon looked a bit taken aback at hearing her swear, but in the end he just shrugged.

Derek looked down at his feet, trying to regain his composure before asking, "Anything else?'

"Rumor has it that Sink is trying to find a way to move Sobel without causing any fall out. So far he hasn't had any luck," Nixon replied.

Amelia and Derek shared a side-ways glance. _We may just be in luck._

Amelia cleared her throat and met Nixon's gaze. "We may have a way."

Nixon raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, indicating she should elaborate.

"When we were in London, I had a long chat with the officer responsible for manning the jump school at Chilton Foliat. They're looking for someone to run the school and based on Easy's record, Sobel would be a shoe-in."

Nixon looked confused and shook his head, as if to somehow make all the puzzle pieces fall into place. "When you were in London? You didn't even know about any of this, which means this was your plan all along?"

"Nix, we want to work with Easy, but we don't want to take any unnecessary risks and we definitely don't want to see our friends get killed. The Germans are quite good at their job; they don't need any more help." Amelia's voice was desperate and angry at the thought of her friends dying from something that could be avoided.

Nixon let out a low whistle. "You two could get into a hell of a lot of trouble for this. Going over Sink's head."

"Something has to be done. Besides, the risk we're taking is a lot smaller than the one the NCO's took." Derek's voice was level and serious.

Nixon flashed them a truly genuine smile. "Well, don't let me keep you from your meeting. Come and find me afterwards, to let me know how it went."

"Sure think Nix," she replied.

"See you around." Derek added before turning around to walk into the building.

Amelia gave Nixon a small smile and patted him on the shoulder before turning to follow her friend.

Walking into HQ they headed straight for Sink's office. His orderly indicated they should wait, while he checked whether or not the Colonel was ready for them.

Amelia took the short pause to calm her nerves and steel herself. She knew what had to be done.

The orderly walked out of the Sink's office and indicated they could enter.

Amelia entered first, followed by Derek. They both stood at attention in front of the Sink's desk, saluting crisply. Sink stood and returned their salute. He took his seat and indicated they should do the same.

"I assume your trip to London went well?" Sink asked them. Something in the way he said it made Amelia think there was more to it than meets the eye. _He wants to know what we told them about our future plans._

Amelia smiled politely and gave the most politically correct answer she could. "It was a very productive visit, thank you for asking sir."

He frowned, looking slightly put out by her vague response. "Hmm, I see. Well that's good. Now, let's get down to business. Have you come to a decision?"

Both Derek and Amelia kept their faces neutral, not wanting to give any indication of the anxiety that lay just under the surface.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Derek asked from beside her.

Sink looked skeptical, but nodded. "Granted."

"Sir, we have had the opportunity to work with some of the very best soldiers the Allied forces have. When we met Easy we had hoped that they would come close the standards set by those men," Derek paused to emphasize the words that followed. "To say they exceeded those expectations would be an understatement."

The Colonel visibly relaxed, however when he took in their serious faces he stiffened slightly.

Amelia continued where Derek had left off, "Sir, we believe that a significant reason for their excellent performance is to the exacting training Captain Sobel puts them through. It is my personal belief that his high standards will save many lives when the men enter combat."

The Colonel's face was neutral, however Amelia thought she saw a look of confusion behind his eyes. This wasn't what he had expected to hear.

Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge and continued, "However sir, based on our experience to date, we also believe that if Captain Sobel is allowed to lead these men into combat, he will cost many of them their lives. He doesn't have the correct temperament for the field and we fear he will make incorrect judgment calls when the men need him most."

"Sir, our decision is therefore the following. We would greatly appreciate the honor of serving with Easy Company, under the condition that Captain Sobel does not lead them into combat," Derek said.

Sink looked both of them over slowly. Taking his time to digest what had just been said. Amelia waited for him to tell them to get out of his office and never return. Here was a junior officer and a sergeant, making demands of a Colonel. _Well, at least it's not mutiny._ Her stomach turned thinking about what could have happened to her friends.

"I see. So in short, either I remove one of my own captains or you two go back to the Brits?" Sink asked them. His tone was level, not giving anything away.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison. Their voices calm, never faltering.

Before Sink could say anything Amelia spoke up, "However sir, we understand that Captain Sobel needs to be acknowledged for the outstanding work he has done to date. As you know there is a jump school at Chilton Foliat. We had the opportunity to speak with the officer responsible for appointing the commander of the jump school and he indicated they have yet to find the best candidate."

"We spoke very highly of Captain Sobel to him sir," Derek added.

Sink leveled them with his stare. He then looked to a piece of paper in-front of him and held it up. "I received this letter a few days ago from the same officer, saying he had heard great things about one of my captains and asking if I would consider reassigning him to run the jump school."

They waited for him to continue, not daring to move a muscle.

"I signed the transfer papers before you entered and will be informing Captain Sobel of his reassignment today." Sink looked at them and she was sure she saw a faint smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Who will be taking over Easy sir?" Amelia asked.

"Lieutenant Meehan is most senior," Sink answered her question.

Amelia bit back a smile and she could feel Derek relax in his chair.

"So then, welcome to Easy Company," Sink said, his face finally breaking into a slight grin.

He stood up and they both followed. He shook their hands warmly. "I look forward to hearing great things about both of you."

"Thank you sir," they said in unison.

"My orderly will put through the paperwork and from tomorrow morning you will officially be part of Easy."

They both snapped to attention and saluted. He returned their salute quickly and they left his office quickly before he had a chance to change his mind.

Once they exited the building Amelia let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She started to giggle and Derek squeezed her hand, giving her one of his award winning smiles.

"I'll go find Nix and Dick. Tell them the good news. You coming?" he asked her.

"No, I need to find Bill and the others. Give them an earful for almost getting killed before we even jumped." Amelia's tried to sound angry, but she was too relieved their gamble had paid off.

"Thought as much. Give them a smack for me."

"Will do. I'll meet you at the Whitehall's at 17:00? If I don't see you before then."

"Ok," Derek replied, before walking off in Nixon's direction.

Amelia flagged down a jeep and asked the driver to lift her to Easy's mess hall. The corporal gladly obliged.

Hopping out of the jeep she thanked him again, then turned to find her friends.

She spotted Bill, Talbert, Grant and Johnny sitting outside, smoking and talking quietly.

Walking up to them, she couldn't help but bite the inside of her cheek nervously. The thought of how close she had come to losing them pinched her stomach into a tight knot.

Bill spotted her first. He got up, but seeing the look on her face, placed his hands on her arms, stopping her at arm's length. He held onto her and searched her eyes for some explanation. Amelia pushed his hands away, wound her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying her best to commit to memory the way he felt and smelled. Relief washing over her.

He held her for a few heart beats before pulling away slightly. Looking down at her he asked softly, "So when do you leave?"

She frowned. It took her a moment to realise that, based on her reaction, he must have assumed they were leaving Easy. She laughed softly. "Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"No?" Bill asked, drawing out each letter, still a bit unsure.

"As of tomorrow morning, Derek and I become official members of Easy Company." As she said the words her face split into a ridiculous grin.

"What? No shit!" Bill exclaimed. He pulled her into another hug, lifting off of the ground.

The other men quickly joined them, all wanting a hug and picking her up like a rag doll.

Once Grant had put her down she didn't hesitate to give each of them a smack across the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Tab asked, rubbing his head.

"That is for almost getting yourselves killed while I was away. I literally just get back and the first thing I hear is how you lot decided to resign from Easy. Which gentlemen, you all knew bloody well know is be considered an act of mutiny." She crossed her arms and let out a huff, practically stamping her feet, and glared at each man. _Damnit, I love them all so much. This was not part of the plan._

Grant and Tab looked at their feet, shifting their weight uncomfortably. She almost smiled watching them. They looked exactly like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Bill took a long drag of his cigarette, shrugged and raised his one eyebrow in the most nonchalant manner. She nearly reached over and smacked him again.

Johnny cleared his throat and spoke up, "Em, what were we supposed to do? We can't follow that man into combat."

"I know John. Truth be told I would have done the exact same thing," she said, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

"Who told you?" Tab asked.

She smirked. "Nix. As soon as we stopped outside HQ he cornered us. He wanted to tell us the whole story before we went in to see Sink."

"Can't believe you decided to stay, even though you have to take orders from Sobel now," Tab said, tugging at his lower lip.

"Well, about that…" She wasn't sure how much to tell them. She didn't want to get anyone into trouble. _What the hell, it isn't worse than what I know about them._

"About that what? Spit it out already." Bill looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

"We told Sink that we want to work with Easy, but only if Sobel wasn't in command. Then we simply gave him a viable alternative solution." She tried her best to sound casual and shrugged her shoulders to add to the effect.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" Bill exclaimed.

"Amelia that could have gone side-ways fast," Grant spoke up for first time. He had the most precious concerned look on his face.

"I know, but it was the only option. The worst that could have happened, is Sink telling us to get out of his office and never return. And even then he would have at least known about our concerns. It was worth the risk." She paused for a moment, trying to regain her composure. "You all, Easy, was worth the risk."

She was pretty sure she saw them all blush at her very public display of affection. It just made her adore them more.

Johnny spoke up first. "So what did Sink say?"

"After everything that had happened while we were away, he'd already decided to reassign Sobel. Our alternative solution turned out to be a good fit for everyone, so they've reassigned him. Sink's telling Sobel this afternoon." She let the words hang in the air, waiting for each man to digest them.

All four men just stood there, cigarettes hanging from lips and fingers, all but forgotten. One after the other they started to smile as the the implication of what she'd told them fell into place.

Johnny placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the mess hall. "Let's get you something to eat beautiful."

"How do you know I'm hungry?" She looked up at him.

They all laughed. "Coz' you're always hungry," Bill said from her other side.

"Fair enough." _No point in arguing with the facts._

The rest of the men followed them inside the mess hall.

By the time she left for the Whitehall's later that afternoon she couldn't help but think that those men, well, they had started to feel like home and family.

XXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. To everyone who added the story to their alerts, it really means the world to me and it's a great motivator to keep posting. Can't wait to hear from you guys, have a great weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Band of Brothers mini-series or book, not do I intend any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company or their families. I only own the original characters.**

 **This story is based on the mini-series and I have done some additional research to try and keep is as historically accurate as possible. However since this is a fiction there are some interpretations of and changes to actual events in order to make the story work.**

 **Chapter 4**

Amelia POV

Autumn turned into winter which changed to spring. Every morning Amelia woke with a sense of immense gratitude, tainted by a creeping dread which she could never quite shake. She knew in her heart that this time of peace was a blessing, but inevitably it would come to an end. Every night she prayed for the war to pass her and her friends by, even though she had little hope of this prayer being answered.

Meehan pushed them hard, but the men respected him and, from what they could see, he would be a capable combat leader. He had taken an immediate interest in Derek and Amelia, thinking of different ways to utilise the team and taking the time to learn from their combat experience.

Most of her free time was spent with George, Gene, Bill or Joe. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow she usually found herself in their company, one way or another. She was glad to see that Derek had formed a bond with Harry, Nix and Dick. Amelia spent time in the company of the officers, due to her living with Derek and all, however their difference in rank always meant there was a slight distance between them. The only officer that didn't stick to that rule seemed to be Nixon. Amelia found she shared his fondness for Vat 69 and they had a fallen into an easy routine of sharing a glass and talking about all manner of things.

Mrs. Whitehall nudged Amelia lightly in the ribs, bringing her back to the present day. It was a bright spring Saturday afternoon and they were standing in the Whitehall's cozy kitchen, baking biscuits for the men.

Amelia always loved baking and Mrs. Whitehall adored the chance to spend time with the young woman since she never had a daughter of her own.

Christmas was the first time Amelia had baked for the men. She wanted to give them something which would remind them of home and their own families. When she'd opened up the tin in the mess hall she was nearly trampled. Since then, rationing being what it was, the men would occasionally drop off ingredients at the Whitehall's asking Amelia to bake for them, with the understanding that she would take her cut of the baked goods as payment. The arrangement suited her very well.

Derek walked into the kitchen and peered over her shoulder at the ball in front of her. "What you making?" he asked innocently, trying to sneak a finger into the batter. She swatted his hand away.

"Peanut butter biscuits for Bull." She placed emphasis on the Bull part.

"So how many do we get to keep?" he asked, almost giddy. _Gosh he loves sweet things._

"I get to keep four." She gave him a lopsided grin, unable to keep a straight face.

He pouted. "Aaaawww, but Em you love me. Can't I get just one?"

Trying her best to glare at him, and failing miserably, she ruffled his hair. "You know I can't say no to you. There's one for each of us."

He practically jumped up and down he was that excited.

Accepting the cup of tea Mrs. Whitehall was holding out to him he asked, "So, you coming out to the pub tonight?"

"Mmmmm…I don't know. Probably not."

"C'mon, you haven't been out with us once. We only ever see you at the barracks or the mess hall. Are you ashamed to be seen in public with us or what?" He looked genuinely hurt.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't be silly. It's just…well," she could feel her cheeks getting warm, "I don't have anything to wear." She looked down at her feet as she finished the sentence.

The army didn't like her wearing her uniform when she wasn't on official business. They said they didn't want any 'unnecessary attention'. _Whatever the hell that means._

"That's a terrible excuse. Just wear what you've got on now." He gestured at her outfit.

She shot him a flat, unimpressed look. She was wearing a faded yellow sundress, which she had bought from one of the neighborhood woman, to wear around the house. There was no way in hell she was going out to the pub dressed like this. She had her pride.

Mrs. Whitehall looked appalled at Derek's suggestion and replied on Amelia's behalf. "She cannot go out to the local pub in that dress. This is a dress a lady wears at home, not out on the town."

Derek looked at each of them, clearly not grasping the problem. "So, you're not coming out because you have nothing to wear? That's silly."

"Well what do you suggest? I cannot wear my uniform and this is the only civilian clothing I have."

"I may have a solution dear." Amelia turned to look at Mrs. Whitehall a little suspiciously. She loved the woman, but she was not wearing any of her dresses. She'd rather wear the yellow sundress.

As if reading her mind Mrs. Whitehall let you a chuckle. "Our neighbor, Beth or Mrs. Cooper, her daughter is working in London. She left some of her things here and they're selling them to raise some money. I think you're the same size."

"Oh, if you're sure. I don't want to step on any toes." Amelia was still a bit skeptical, but she really wanted a night out, so she was more than willing to give it a go.

Mrs. Whitehall clapped her hands and beamed at Amelia. "Of course I'm sure. You finish up here and I'll run over to let Beth know you'll be coming over to try on some dresses. She'll be so excited."

She took off her apron and quickly left the kitchen. Turning to look at Derek Amelia couldn't help but mirror his idiotic smile. "Don't look so smug," she added, rolling her eyes.

He just ignored her look and continued sipping his tea. "I need to run to HQ to sort out some admin before we head out. I can meet you back here and then we can walk together."

"No-no, that's silly. There's no need for you to walk up and down like that. I'll just meet you there."

"You cannot walk alone," he said matter-of-factly.

Amelia put the biscuits into the oven, replying over her shoulder, "Yes I can. I go into war zones, remember. I'm sure I can handle the mean streets of Aldbourne."

He sighed, rather dramatically she might add, "Em, we are not in a war zone, so there's no need for you to act like you are. I'm going past Easy's barracks. I'll get one of the men to meet you here at 20:00."

Closing the oven door she let out a sigh of her own. Turning to look at him she held his gaze for a few moment before responding. "I'm not going to win this fight am I?"

He gave her a smug smile. "Glad we're on the same page." Walking over to her, his face suddenly became more serious. He pulled her into a light hug and kissed the top her head, speaking into her hair he said, "When we're here, just allow me to take care of you, please." He stepped back, meeting her eyes. "While we're here, you don't always have to act like a soldier. You are allowed to just be a woman."

Standing on her tippy toes she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

XXXXXXX

Turning around in a circle, looking into the mirror, she hardly recognised the woman staring back at her.

She had been in luck. The Cooper's daughter was clearly a woman that loved fashion and she'd left behind some lovely dresses. Amelia couldn't choose just one, so she ended up buying three dresses and shoes to match.

For that evening she had chosen a royal blue tea-length dress, with a sweetheart neckline, tightly cinched in waist and slight flare out over her hips. She paired it with black heels, curled her hair and used the little make-up she had to emphasize her eyes and lips. She was probably a bit over dressed for the local pub, but she didn't know when we she would be able to wear a dress again.

She heard someone knock on the front door, followed by Gene and Mr. Whitehall's voices. Quickly grabbing her coat and bag before turning off the light, she stepped into the hallway. Seeing Gene, she stumbled slightly over her own feet. _Nothing like a man in uniform._

Quickly regaining her composure she greeted her friend. "Hey there Gene. You look very handsome tonight."

"Hey Em, you look…" Gene ran his hand through his hair like he was searching for the right words, "real pretty." He had the most adorable smile and she thought she saw him blushing. _I'm going to take that as a good sign._

Mr. Whitehall held the door open for them as they stepped out. "He's right Amelia. You look lovely. You kids have fun tonight and don't rush home."

"Thank you sir. Have a lovely evening." Amelia smiled fondly at him before turning towards the road.

The night was cool and she was glad she'd remembered to grab her jacket. Gene offered her his arm and she casually slotted her's into his. They walked in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "I'm glad you can join us tonight Em. The men will be happy to see you."

"Thanks Eugene. I'm really looking forward to it." She hadn't been out on the town, so to speak, since returning from Italy. She really was quite excited.

"Although, we're gonna have our hands full keeping the men from the other companies away from you." He gave her a shy smile and this time it was her turn to blush.

Amelia nudged him. "Gene, there'll be other pretty girls at the pub. I've heard the stories the men tell. I'll blend right in."

He raised his eyebrow skeptically and shot her sideways glance. "You chéri, couldn't blend in if you tried."

Amelia rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile at the compliment. She was so used to spending all her time with these men, it was nice to know they didn't always see her as one of the boys. She might be a soldier, but she still wanted to feel like a woman every now and again.

As they entered the pub Gene took her coat and hung it up at the door. Placing his hand lightly on her lower back he guided her past some men from Dog Company. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw him glare at them. Peeking over her shoulder she gave him a soft smile, which he quickly returned with one of his own.

The main room of the pub was warm, almost stuffy and filled to the brim with men in uniform. Smoke hung in the air, giving the room a hazy quality, and she could barely hear the music over the men's voices. She saw a handful of women intermingled with the men, one already sitting on Tab's knee. _What a heart breaker,_ she thought to herself, smiling at her friend's good fortune.

Spotting George and Don at the bar they made their way over to them.

"Hey there fellas." She greeted them, flashing a smile at each one.

"Holly shit Em, you clean up good." Don was clearly so shocked at her appearance he didn't even notice he'd sworn in-front of her. She giggled at his slip of the tongue, she knew he always tried his best not to swear when she was around.

"Well beautiful, thanks a lot for making my relaxing night out a whole lot more complicated. This place is full of D and I company boys and all of them are looking your way." George smirked and gave her a wink.

She slapped him playfully on the chest. "Oh hush handsome. They're not looking at me." She could feel herself blushing, again, and quickly looked at her feet to try and regain her composure. _Why am I blushing like a naïve school girl? Pull yourself together woman_. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she looked up at her three friends. "Besides, I'm here to spend the night in the company of the most handsome men in the all of the 506th. Those other boys don't stand a chance."

All three laughed in unison. "That's our girl," George exclaimed.

"What can I get ya?" Don asked her

"Ummm…a beer is fine. Thanks Don." She smiled at him.

Don turned to the bartender and placed their order. Gene spotted Spina sitting at a table with some other medics she didn't recognize and excused himself.

"Hey, you wanna play some darts?" George asked her pointing to the dartboard. She saw Bill and Toye standing close by watching Joe and Muck play a game, talking and laughing animatedly.

"I'd love to. Wanna bet?" she replied as Don handed her a glass filled to the brim with lukewarm beer.

"What are we betting on?" he asked, joining their conversation.

"I asked Em if she wanted to play some darts and she asked me if I wanted to bet." George had to speak up to be heard over the increasing noise in the room.

Don laughed and slapped George on the back. "Oh yeah, playing darts against a sniper. That's gonna end well!"

"You know what, I bet those D Company boys standing over there don't know I'm a sniper." Amelia pointed to two soldiers who were standing close to the dartboard waiting, impatiently, for Joe and Muck to finish up. She gave her friends a mischievous smile and raised one eyebrow.

George tried to make his face look like the picture of innocence, he failed miserably and ended looking guiltier than ever. "You know what Amelia? I don't think they do."

Don let out a deep laugh and slapped George on the back for the second time that night. Turning to look at Amelia he said, "You, are a very dangerous woman. Remind me never to bet against you."

She smiled innocently and made her eyes as big as they could go. "Why, Mr. Malarkey. I don't know what you're talking about?" There was a split second pause before they all just burst out laughing.

"I'll go tell the other guys the plan. You two wait here until I give you the signal." George quickly strode away from them. Amelia could see him speaking quietly with Bill and Toye, who in turn tried to hide their smiles behind their glasses of beer.

Toye walked up behind Joe and relayed the message to him. He smirked and had a devilish look in his eyes when he turned to look in her direction. His face quickly turned into one of shock as he saw her for the first time. _Shocking Joe. I either look pretty damn good or pretty damn ugly._ She chose to believe the former. Smiling and winking at him she turned her attention back to Don, not wanting to give away their game.

George winked at Don, who in turn placed his hand on her waist and guided her towards the other men. As she approached she heard Toye and Bill explain to the D Company boys that Joe's girl wanted to play a game, so they would have to wait. _Joe's girl huh? Ok, this should be easy enough._

She stopped next to Bill as Don went to tell a confused looking Muck what the plan was.

"Oh Bill, I don't want to cause any trouble. If these boys want to play it's fine. I'll wait. I've never played before so Joe was just going to teach me." She smiled at the two D Company men, feeling them looking her up-and-down.

The blonde one spoke up first, after taking a drink of his beer, "You know what ma'am, you should go first. We can wait."

She smiled gratefully up at the man. "That's so gentlemanly of you. Say, what's your name?"

"Tom ma'am, and this is James," he said pointing at the dark haired man standing next to him.

The one called James took her hand, kissing it softly. "What do you say, when he's done teaching you, you allow me to buy you a drink?"

Amelia had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, instead she smiled shyly and giggled like a teenager. At some point during their exchange Joe must have come up behind her, because she suddenly felt him place his hand around her waist and pull her to him firmly. "Move along buddy, she's here with me." He was glaring at James and neither man was going to be the first to look away.

"Now boys, that's not necessary. Darling," she turned to look up at Joe as she spoke, "what about you and I play in a team against these two gentlemen? That way you can teach me and they can play a game." Amelia turned back to look at them, smiling enthusiastically, "That's if Tom and James are happy to play with a novice of course."

She could feel Bill shaking on the other side of her trying to contain his laughter. She shot him a warning look disguised as a sweet smile. _Keep it together man._

She continued before any of the men could respond, "Besides, you're so good Joe, these boys will still be in for a tough game."

By the looks on their faces she knew she had them and when James spoke he did not disappoint. "Yeah, why not? How about we make it interesting? We win, you give us each a pack of smokes. You win, we'll each give you a pack." He was speaking to Joe and not to her.

Joe took a big swig of his beer and smirked at the two men. "You got yourself a bet."

As Joe turned towards the dartboard to collect the darts, Amelia quickly looked around to see where the other men were.

George, Muck and Don had taken seats at the table closest to them and turned their chairs so they faced the players.

Toye was leaning against a wooden beam, maybe three feet away from her, and Bill was busy walking over to join him.

She had to give them credit, to the casual on-looker they looked thoroughly relaxed. Like the game was just a little distraction. Catching Bill's eye he winked at her and said something to Toye who started to laugh.

Joe and Amelia played their parts perfectly. He showed her how to shoot and encouraged her when she managed to hit the target. She laughed at his jokes and clapped enthusiastically when all his shots hit their targets. Bill and Toye bantered with the D Company guys throughout and Luz chipped in with a few choice comments of his own. By the end of the game, which they lost by a decent margin, Amelia was hitting most of her targets with ease and Tom commented on her being a quick learner. "I have an excellent teacher," she replied, beaming at Joe.

"Pay up boys," James said, gulping down the last dregs of his beer and slamming his glass down on the table.

"I'm so sorry darling," Amelia said to Joe.

"Don't worry about it baby. You were getting real good. I'm sure that if we played them a second time we would have won." Joe smiled sweetly at her.

James took the bait. _Men and their egos, bless._

"How 'bout double or nothing?" James asked them eagerly, sensing another easy win.

Amelia looked at Joe as if waiting for his consent, he shrugged, giving her a small nod. She went in for the kill. Looking up at both men from underneath her eyelashes she said, "Mmmm, OK. I have one additional demand though."

Tom nodded and James said, "Sure."

"In addition to the four packs of smokes, if we win, you have to buy all seven of us a round of drinks." She gestured to her other friends.

James scoffed and smirked. "OK, but when we win, I get to buy you a drink and you owe me a dance. Tonight."

Joe stiffened up next to her and clenched his jaw. He looked like he was about to punch the guy, not that she would blame him. Amelia replied quickly, before he could say anything. "Deal."

Joe handed James the darts and without breaking eye contact said, "Each team gets three shots at the bull's-eye. Whoever has the most shots on target, wins."

James looked like a kid in the candy store and Amelia had to control herself to not reach over and slap that smug look off of his face.

"I'll take our shots and Amelia takes the shots for your team," he stated confidently.

Joe hesitated for a moment before replying, "You OK with that baby?" He wore a slightly worried expression.

"That's fine. If I lose, it'll only be one dance." She pecked him on the cheek. Turning her attention to James she smiled sickly sweet at him. "James, would you mind going first? I just need a moment to collect myself."

"Sure thing doll," he replied, looking absolutely certain of his imminent victory.

James stepped forward, pausing between throws to line up his next shot, he hit the bull's-eye two out of the three times. _Not bad_ , she thought.

Bill pulled out his darts from the board and winked at Amelia. Joe squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Just remember what I showed you."

She smiled up at him, stepping into the space James had previously occupied. Barely glancing at the dartboard she let all three darts fly in quick succession. Tom stepped towards the board and looked over at her with a surprised look. "Three for three."

All her friends cheered, immediately placing their drink orders. Amelia shrugged and turned to James, looking him up and down critically. His jaw was slack and his eyes wide, disbelief written all over his face. She smirked and said, "Just so we're clear. It would take a real man to keep me happy, and you honey, are a little boy pretending to be one." She turned around slowly to see Tom smile, he clearly wasn't James' biggest fan.

Joe and Bill had heard what she'd said and were staring at her with amused expressions.

"What? He deserved it and it's the truth."

Bill took a drag of his cigarette and laughed. "I stand by what I said. You're little hustler." He ruffled her hair affectionately.

Stepping closer to her, his voice low and husky, Joe asked, "So, would any of us meet your criteria? For a real man?" She saw his eyes go two shades darker as he spoke and a little thrill ran up her spine.

Amelia smiled up at him coyly, "Now-now darling, a lady can't give away all her secrets." She winked and he smirked. _Oh boy, you are trouble Mr. Liebgott._

He never took his eyes off her, daring her to look away first but she held his gaze, refusing to be the first one to cave. All of a sudden George came out of nowhere and draped his arm around her shoulder, ending the staring contest. "Here are your winnings. Four packs of smokes." He held the cigarettes out to them. She saw he already had a full beer in his hand. No doubt the other part of their winnings.

Joe took his two packs, opened one and placed a cigarette between is lips. He spoke as he lit it, "Em, I've never seen you smoke. What are you going to do with those?"

She looked down at the packs in her hand and then up at Joe and George. "Oh, I smoke. When the moment calls for it."

"Yeah? When does the moment call for it?" George asked, taking a drag of his own cigarette.

"When I'm being shot at," she answered them with a lopsided smile.

Joe smirked and shook his head while George muttered something about her being a crazy broad. Truth be told she really only smoked when things got really bad, but she'd found that once in combat, soldiers would do a lot for a cigarette, so she hoarded hers to use for bartering.

She placed the two packs in her bag as George pulled her towards their table. Sitting down next to Bill, George flopped down on the seat next to her. A moment later Joe placed a full beer and a shot of something in front of her. She eyed the amber liquid and cocked an eyebrow at him as he took the seat opposite her.

"The beer is from the ass, and the shot's from his friend Tom. Well, I'm using the term friend loosely. Don't think he likes him much." Joe smiled at her with an un-lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"What is it?" She drew out each word, a little bit suspicious.

"Scotch," he replied, lifting his own shot to his mouth. "Three miles up, three miles down." He threw it back and chased it with a drag of his cigarette.

She was going to regret this in the morning, but she threw back her shot anyway and chased it with half a glass of beer, scrunching up her face in disgust as the liquid burned all the way down. _Man, I hate shots._

All the men burst out laughing and promptly decided to make fun of her for the next few minutes and by the end of it she was surprised to see her second drink was already finished. Before she could push the glass away another full one magically appeared in front of her. Looking from the direction it had come she found Grant smiling at her. He, Tab and Penk stole seats from a nearby table and joined the one Gene and Spina were already sitting at, which was right next to theirs.

Seeing that he now had a new audience who hadn't witnessed the whole event, George proceeded to tell them the story of how they'd hustled the D Company soldiers. She was really impressed with his impersonations, especially the one of her, which was weirdly accurate. By the end of it he had both tables in stiches, bent over double, banging their fists against the tables. She had to massage her cheeks they were so cramped from smiling.

"Hey Amelia, here you go." Bull placed another beer down in front of her. _Shit, how many have I had,_ she thought, looking around at the empty glasses littering their table.

She smiled at her friend, "Thanks Bull. What did I do to deserve this?"

He removed the cigar he'd been smoking from his mouth. "I heard some Dog boys talking about a pretty blonde cheating them out of some smokes. Figured that had to be our pretty blonde and for that, you deserve another drink."

She couldn't help but smile devilishly. "I did not cheat. I simply preyed on their pride." Bull just shook his head and continued talking to Johnny.

Turning her attention back to her table she found Joe, Bill and George all smirking at her. "What?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah, you were the picture of innocence," George said in a rather dramatic fashion.

She laughed, shaking her head. "No-no, I never said I was innocent. I just said I didn't cheat. Those are two very different things." This brought on a fresh wave of laughter from the men.

All of a sudden the area immediately around her fell quiet. Looking around confused she found Lieutenant Speirs standing right behind her. She turned her body so she would face him and met his eyes. And what eyes those were. Dark and intense. Doing her best to hold his gaze she greeted him with a polite smile, trying to sound far more sober than she truly was. "Good evening Lieutenant Speirs."

She thought she saw his lips twitch slightly, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Good evening Sergeant Jones. Call me Ron."

"Will do Ron, but only if you call me Amelia."

This time he did smile at her and his gaze softened. She sensed all the men collectively exhale and relax once they figured she probably wasn't in some kind of trouble. Ron cocked his head slightly to one side, "So I heard a story that you hustled two of my men at a game of darts."

Now it was her turn to cock her eyebrow and roll her eyes. "Men can be so dramatic," she scoffed before continuing. "I did no such thing. Those men saw what they wanted to see. I was surprised they didn't recognize me. How many woman are training with a company of paratroopers? They should have known better."

"Hmmm, so you're saying it's their fault?" he asked her, his tone holding a hint of playfulness.

Amelia lifted her chin defiantly and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm saying, next time, they won't assume a girl can't play darts."

Ron started to chuckle softly and took a drink of his beer. "I couldn't agree more."

Amelia relaxed and returned his smile. She noticed that he had a fantastic smile, such a pity you didn't see it more often.

His laughter suddenly stopped and he turned his attention to the men around him, "You men take care of her."

He nodded at her and walked away before the men could say anything. Even so they all added a quick "yes Sir," before continuing with their previous conversations.

"That was odd," she said to no one in particular. Turning back to her table they all shrugged, not really knowing what to make of the strange interaction.

"Anyone interested in a game of poker?" George asked, already shuffling a deck of well-worn cards.

"Count me in," she replied, sitting back in her chair and waiting for the game to start.

A few games and another beer later Amelia had won one pack of smokes and lost two pounds. Her limbs felt heavy and her head was buzzing slightly from the alcohol and noise.

She heard the first few notes of That Ole Devil Called Love start to play. She smiled and started to sway slightly to the music. George stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Smiling up at him through the smoky haze and placed her hand in his. "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled her up and led her to the small impromptu dance floor. Placing his free hand around her waist he pulled her to him. As they swayed gently to the music she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel him looking down at her so she lifted her head to meet his eyes, smiling softly at her friend. George wore a serious expression, like he was deep in thought. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've never told you how glad I am you decided to stay with us. I hate the idea of you being anywhere near the fight, we all do, but I'm glad you decided to stay."

What could she say? The thought of going back to the fight kept her up at night, but this was the life she had chosen. The only thing that petrified her more was the thought of her friends, these men, going to fight and die. She was holding onto these moments they had together like each one was a precious gift. Trying to fully immerse herself in them so she could to commit them to memory.

In the end she said the most honest thing she could. "Me too handsome, me too."

She laid her head back down onto his shoulder and he pulled her closer, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

As the final notes played and they pulled slightly apart she saw Derek approach from the corner table where he'd been sitting with the other officers. "May I cut in?" he asked George.

"Of course sir," George replied.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the dance George."

"Any time," he smiled, letting go of her hand.

The next song started to play and Derek pulled her close to him. In the years they'd known each other they must have danced together dozens of times. They took a few easy steps, he let go of her waist and spun her out, pulling her back to him gently. Amelia let out a small laugh, throwing her hair back, allowing him to guide her around the small dance floor at an easy pace.

"You having fun?" Derek asked her.

She beamed at him, "Yes, lots."

He had an adorable smile, she hadn't seen that smile of his in a long time. Relaxed, slightly drunk and happy. "And you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, lots," he mimicked her.

They continued to dance, one song blending into the next until she had lost track of time. She loved him, in the truest sense of the word. There's nothing she would not do for him, and he for her. There was nothing romantic between them, they would never be lovers. Maybe there was a time where they could have ended up in each other's arms, but that time came and gone that night in London many years ago. The love they shared now was one of deep respect and shared experiences. They've each seen the other person at their most triumphant and most vulnerable.

"I should start heading home. It's getting late," she finally said.

"I'll walk with you," he replied.

She looked over to the table where Nixon, Dick and Harry were sitting deep in conversation. _They're not going anywhere, anytime soon._

"That's ok. I'll ask one of the men to walk me back. You have fun." She squeezed his hand, smiling up at him to emphasize the fact that she really wanted him to stay and have a good night further.

He hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yeah ok, but only if I see you leave with one of the men." He gave her a serious look which she knew better than to argue with.

Giving him a small, mock salute she replied, "Yes sir."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tight hug, speaking into her hair, "Wise ass."

She giggled, her voice slightly muffled by his chest. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Derek let her go and she turned to find someone who looked like they were about to leave. She knew he would be watching her like a hawk to make sure she had a proper escort.

Seeing Bill lead a very drunk looking Don to the door, she saw her chance. Greeting Derek, she grabbed her bag from the table and walked after them before they could disappear out the door, quickly saying good night to the men she passed on her way out.

"Hey Bill, you leaving?" She helped to steady Don as Bill reached for the door, trying his best to open the door and hold his friend up-right at the same time.

He gave her an appreciative smile before replying, "Yip, got to get this drunk Irishman to his bunk."

"Huh, and here I thought the Irish were supposed to be able to handle their drink," she said, trying to coax Don out the door while Bill held it for them.

"Guess not," he said dryly, shooting a Don look. Once outside she saw Bill had her jacket in his hand. _When did he grab that?_ _Maybe I shouldn't be judging Don too much._

Resting Don against the door, while Bill held the jacket out for her, she quickly shrugged into it. Turning to him she asked, "Once we drop this one off would you mind walking me home? Derek will kill me if he finds out I left on my own."

"I'll kill ya if I find out you walked home alone," Bill spoke as he placed Don's arm over his shoulder, the latter signing some traditional Irish song at the top of his lungs.

Amelia placed his other arm over her shoulder and they started to guide their friend back to his bed.

She swore they somehow managed to trip over every loose stone in Aldbourne, Bill letting of a creative string of curses every time. She of course found the entire situation hilariously funny and by the time they got to the men's barracks her sides were hurting from all the laughing.

They unceremoniously dropped Don onto his bed and Amelia managed to take off his shoes before covering him with a blanket. On her way out she placed a glass of water next to his bed, she had a feeling he was going to need it.

Bill walked her home and when they got to the front door she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for taking such good care of me Bill. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it doll, I'll be here any time you need me."

"Sweet dreams Bill."

"Sweet dream beautiful."

She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. She thought she heard Bill whistling as he walked away.

Smiling to herself she quickly slipped out of her dress and got ready for bed. Crawling underneath the soft bed covers she fell asleep still slightly drunk and utterly content with life.

XXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the continued support, I really appreciate it. See you all soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Band of Brothers mini-series or book, not do I intend any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company or their families. I only own the original characters.**

 **This story is based on the mini-series and I have done some additional research to try and keep it as historically accurate as possible. However since this is a fiction there are some interpretations of and changes to actual events in order to make the story work.**

 **Chapter 5**

Derek POV

 **Upottery Airfield; England**

Derek lay awake staring at the roof of his tent, listening to the sounds of the sleeping camp. When they'd received the order to move out to Upottery in May everyone knew what was coming. Now it was only a matter of time.

The men who had never seen combat before had an air of anxious excitement about them, wanting to put their training into practice, test themselves against the enemy they had heard so much about. For those who knew what was waiting for them the announcement was as sobering a sobering one. Amelia had started to push herself harder than before, demanding nothing less than perfection at all times. He knew this was her way of coping with the anxiety that was eating away at her beneath the surface.

He took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of his lungs expanding until they felt as if they could burst at any moment. Slowly he let the air out and tried to force the tension in his muscles to leave his body along with it.

He heard a movement to his right and looked over to Amelia, sleeping an arm's length away from him on her bunk. As a sergeant she should have shared a barracks with the men, however since they were a sniper team it had been pretty easy to convince the powers to be that she should bunk with him. Dick and Meehan had supported him, as he knew they would. Of course Amelia had been annoyed at the special treatment, he didn't really care though and she got over it quickly enough. He wanted to give her a few more moments of privacy before the necessities of combat made it impossible. At least that's what he'd told her. In all honesty he took comfort in having her close to him. Having her close kept him sane, helped him feel less alone.

The sound of someone whimpering softly interrupted his train of thoughts. Turning to look at Amelia he could barely make out her face in the gloom of the tent. Staring closely he saw she was fast asleep, but tears where rolling down her cheeks, making her long hair stick to her face. _Nightmare,_ he thought. Since the move their nightmares had increased, both in frequency and intensity.

He sat up and got out of bed, quietly padding over to her. She was curled up on her side, maybe taking up a third of the bed space. _Fuck, has she always been this small?_

He lifted the blankets slowly and climbed in next to her. He felt her body stiffen slightly when the bed moved, however she relaxed a second later when she realised it was him. She turned to him, burying her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a protective embrace. He knew that when the nightmares became truly frightening, having someone to sleep next to helped calm her down. Grounding her to the here and now. He was glad to be that anchor for her, she'd been one for him more times than he could count. He felt her body relax and the sound of her deep, steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

He woke early the morning with Amelia still curled into him. From the light outside he figured they still had about an hour left before they had to get up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Slowly extracting himself from her grasp het dressed and sneaked out of the tent. Once outside he lit a cigarette and took a long drag, looking up at the dark grey sky. _Hmmm, looks like rain._ He started to walk in the general director of the Easy tents, more out of habit than anything else.

Rounding a corner he found Dick leaning against a stack of creates, staring up at the sky with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey," he said, coming to stand next to Dick.

Without looking away from the spot he'd been staring at, Dick replied, "Hey."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, each man deep in his own thoughts, when Dick turned his attention to him. "How's Amelia?"

Watching some MP's patrol in the distance, Derek just shrugged. "She's fine. Why?"

Dick turned back to look at the sky before replying, "She's been pushing herself harder than usual. Just want to make sure she's fine."

"She's just doing her job Dick. She knows what's coming and wants to be sure she's ready."

Finally looking away from the MP's he took out another cigarette from the pack he kept in his jacket. Flicking the lighter open he lit it, taking a few quick breaths to make sure it took. "The men ready?" he asked, taking a longer drag.

Dick nodded his head, running his hand through his hair. "Ready as they'll ever be."

"Yeah," he replied, taking comfort in the feeling of the smoke working its way into his lungs, soothing his nerves from the inside.

"Yeah." Dick leaned back against the crates.

They stood there for a few moments more, until the first men emerged from their tents. Derek straightened out. "See you at the briefing."

Dick just waved casually.

Entering their tent he saw Amelia had already left for breakfast. Walking towards his side of the tent a small piece of paper on his pillow caught his eye. Opening it, he immediately recognized the handwriting.

 _Derek, thank you. I'm fine.  
Promise.  
Em._

Smiling he tucked the note into his pocket and grabbed his gear before heading out to yet another briefing.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Mother of all things holy, how on god's green earth am I supposed to move with all this shit strapped to me?" she exclaimed in frustration to George and Toye. They were sitting in the middle of the airfield trying to fit all their kit into the new bags they had been issued that morning.

"Wow, watch the language there. I've got impressionable ears," George said.

Amelia scoffed. "Handsome, you haven't been impressionable since the day you were born."

"She's got spunk this one." He ruffled her hair before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

"Three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, Charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my weapon, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, Gammon grenade, TNT, THIS bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!" Toye was clearly not a happy camper.

She had to laugh at him. He was right of course, but that didn't make his reaction any less entertaining. Turning her attention back to her own gear she assessed the three neat piles she'd made. She'd mentally labeled them _I'll live if I lose it_ , _It'll be inconvenient to lose it_ and _I'm thoroughly screwed if I lose it_. Since she was going to keep the latter category on her person, she started to pack the least important things into the stupid leg bag they had been issued. _She was a sniper; how did they expect her to sneak around with a bag strapped to her leg_?

Vest walked past them, calling out the names of men who had received mail. She didn't expect anything so didn't even bother looking up. Glancing over to where Joe was standing, she saw him crowding around Tab admiring something the man had received in the mail. From her place on the ground she couldn't make out what was in the box, but Tab looked really chuffed with himself.

"George, will you watch this for me?" She pointed towards her two bags. "I quickly want to chat to Derek."

"Yeah sure. Do you know how this thing works?" He held up the strap for the leg bag and looked at her with a desperate expression. _He must have asked the other boys already._

Smiling at him she replied, "Yip, I'll show you when I get back."

She started to walk in the direction she'd last seen Derek. She had to see him before their jump. She had woken with a knot in her stomach which wouldn't go away so she just knew that something was different about this jump.

"Hey Gene, have you seen Derek?" Amelia asked, stopping next to her friend who was sitting on the ground sorting through medical supplies.

He briefly looked up at her, clearly distracted. "Uh, yeah. I think he's over there." Gene pointed her in a direction.

"Thanks," she said over her shoulder, already walking in the direction he had pointed.

Spotting Derek standing with Buck and Harry she picked up her pace. Buck had only joined them a while back, but he'd fitted in easily and he and Derek had hit it off. He was a tall man with light blonde hair, an easy going attitude and a penchant for gambling with the men.

Seeing her approach Harry smiled and she couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile looked extra cute with all the black grease he had on his face. "Hey there Em."

Stopping between Harry and Derek she greeted all three men. "Hey Harry. Do you mind if I quickly steal him away?" she asked, pointing to Derek.

"Nah, he's all yours," Buck replied.

Derek indicated to a spot a few feet away and she followed him. Looking around to make sure no one would be able to easily overhear their conversation she said, "I think we're jumping tonight."

The way she said it and the look on her face left him in no doubt as to what she meant. He took out his lighter and started flipping it open and close repeatedly. It was a nervous tick, something he did to occupy his hands. "You're probably right. Meehan has been away for a while and everyone from HQ has been looking a bit off."

She chewed her lip thinking this over. It was one thing for her to suspect it, but once he acknowledged her hunch, it became real.

"Just be safe, for me," she whispered, holding his gaze and trying to memorize every little feature like she had done numerous times before.

"As safe as I can me in a war zone." He tried to chuckle, but it came out hollow. "I love you Em." He took her hand and squeezed it, not wanting to draw any more attention to them.

She smiled at her friend and hoped that he could see in her eyes all the things she didn't have the time to say. Like how he was her family, and she needed him to live through this war, even if she didn't. "I love you Derek." She squeezed his hand back.

They stood like that for another split second before letting go of each other, walking back to join their friends. She saw Dick hand joined them and he held a piece of white paper in his hand, talking quietly to the small group.

Reaching them he held out the piece of paper to her without saying a word. She waved it off, already suspecting what it said. Derek reached over and took it, mumbling the words out loud as he read.

Amelia studied the faces of the men around her, trying to recall every moment she had shared with each one. If this was it, she'd rather have this be her last memory of them. Alive and together.

All of a sudden Lieutenant Meehan's voice rang out over the airfield. Turning towards the sound of his voice she saw him standing on-top of a jeep's hood.

"The Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. No jump tonight! The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24-hour stand-down."

"Well shit," Derek half said, half whispered.

She touched his shoulder and turned to go fetch her things, starting to make another mental list. This one of all the friends she had to speak to before they jumped into Europe.

XXXXXXX

"Bill, Bill please wait will ya." She was practically running after him. They'd been watching the movie the army had decided to show to the men to take their minds off the coming invasion, when she saw her friend get up from his seat abruptly. Judging by the way his jaw was set something was terribly wrong, so she followed him outside.

He stopped when she called his name the second time. Seeing his face up-close made her heart constrict. _This is bad._

She slowed down, approaching him almost cautiously. "Bill, darling, what's wrong? And please don't give me any of that 'nothing' crap," she spoke softly.

He clenched his jaw and looked down at a letter he was holding. "You fought in Italy right? Do you know where Monte Cassino is?"

She was confused by his question, but answered anyway. "I think it's some sort of a hill, 'bout 80 miles from Rome. Why?"

He waved the letter around as if the response would jump from the page. "My brother, Henry", he paused, now folding and unfolding the letter, "he got killed there." He shoved the letter into his jacket pocket and started to pat himself down, searching for something.

Sensing what it was Amelia took out the full pack of smokes from her own pocket and held them out to him. Without meeting her eyes he took one and lit it.

She put the pack back in her jacket and took a tentative step towards her friend. Looking around to make sure they were alone, she embraced him gently. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Bill. I know how this feels, I truly do." She pulled away slightly so she could see his eyes. Finding them she added, "If you ever want to talk about it, please come and find me."

He gave her a sad smile and let her go without stepping away. "Thanks. I will."

With that he turned and walked away. She didn't follow him. He had to deal with this news in his own way and she hoped he would find her when he was ready to talk.

She turned to go back to her tent, knowing Derek wouldn't be back for some time. It suited her well though, she wanted some time alone with her thoughts and prayers.

Stopping outside their tent she turned to look up at the dark grey sky one last time. _Let's just get this over with._

XXXXXXX

And we are off, next stop France. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And as always thanks for the continued support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Band of Brothers mini-series or book, not do I intend any disrespect to the real men of Easy Company or their families. I only own the original characters.**

 **This story is based on the mini-series and I have done some additional research to try and keep it as historically accurate as possible. However since this is a fiction there are some interpretations of and changes to actual events in order to make the story work.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Somewhere over the English Channel**

Amelia POV

The inside of the plane was filled with the drone of the large engines and cold from the night air streaming in from the open door. She was grateful for the dark gloom that surrounded them, as it made is easier to block out the men sitting around her. She could feel Winters' and Gene's body heat on either side of her and she knew that if she opened her eyes she would find Derek sitting across from her, but she had no intention of opening her eyes until she had to.

As they had prepared to board the planes earlier that day, she had tried her best to appear calm, but it had felt like insects were crawling underneath her skin, biting at her nerves. She knew the only way she was going to be able to function, do her job, was if she tuned everything and everyone else out. She had to retreat into herself and make peace with the fact that she may die sooner rather than later. She had to get to a point where the thought didn't paralyze her with fear. So she sat on the plane, with her eyes closed, only vaguely aware of the men around her, and focused on steeling her nerves. From this point onwards she was a soldier, maybe even a killer, she couldn't freeze and get her friends killed. Her once rapid breathing was calm now, measured and intentional. Her mind was blank and all she could see was the darkness behind her eyelids. She was ready.

Her breath hitched for a moment when she heard the first faint blasts in the distance. _Anti-aircraft fire, it's time._ She opened her eyes and looked over to Derek. His eyes were dark, the only emotion they held was determination. She knew her face mirrored his.

The explosions became louder and she saw the men look around nervously. All of a sudden the inside of the plane was cast in an orange glow as a nearby plane burst into flames from a direct hit. Her mind wanted to linger on the fate of the men in that plane, but she banished the thoughts before they could fully form. She couldn't think about that now.

All of a sudden the light next to the door turned red, the indication from the pilots that they had to get ready to jump. _This is too soon; we haven't been in the air long enough._

Her legs moved on instinct and she was up before her mind had a chance to register Winters giving the order for them to hook-up. Derek stood in-front of her and she checked his gear. The men started to sound-off from the back of the plane, Gene patted her shoulder, shouting "four OK". She squeezed Derek's shoulder and shouted her own confirmation "three OK."

All of a sudden she lost her footing. Momentarily disorientated she realised a blast must have gone off near their plane. Gene bodily dragged her up-right and she heard a man scream in pain from somewhere behind her. The light went green and Winters disappeared through the door, followed by Derek.

Amelia stepped into the abyss without hesitation. What she saw made her forget to breathe. Men, everywhere. Jumping from planes, falling under white canopies, streaming from another plane that was on fire. Her lungs screaming for air brought her back to herself. Looking down she saw trees approaching her fast. Scanning the area, she spotted a small clearing and did her best to steer the chute in that direction. She missed the branches of the nearest tree by half and inch, dropping hard onto the ground she felt her right ankle twist underneath her at an awkward angle.

She could hear a machine gun going off close by and knew she had to move. She released the shoot and reached for her rifle, grateful she'd had the good sense to keep it on her.

Getting up into a low crouch she tentatively put weight onto her right ankle and the pain immediately radiated up from it. "Shit," she hissed. Bending down she felt her ankle, it wasn't broken, just badly sprained. She quickly tightened her boot's laces further, hoping they would provide some additional support.

She could still hear the machine gun, but couldn't see it. Judging that the sound was coming from her left she turned to the right, heading into the trees.

Once in the cover of the tree line, she stopped to take stock of herself. Besides the ankle she was uninjured. That's when it hit her, her one leg felt lighter that before. Looking down she saw the leg bag had been lost at some stage during her jump. _Who saw that one coming?_

She reached around her neck and pulled out her dog tags. Attached to them was her compass. It was small, and old, in a previous life it had belonged to her farther. It was one of the few things she had of his. Crouching down she quickly lifting the tags over her head, pulling out her raincoat and draping it over her herself she held her torch in her mouth and opened the compass. _My best bet is to move towards the coast and the landings._ Checking the compass one last time she closed it, turned off the flashlight and pulled off her raincoat.

Putting all her things away she got up and started walking in the direction of the coast. Making sure to stay in the shadows, treading carefully, she moved like a ghost from one tree to the next. After two hours of walking she had to stop for a moment. Her ankle was killing her, throbbing with every step she took, and her mouth felt dry and tacky. She slowly sat down, her back resting against a tree, taking a sip from her canteen and returning it to her hip. She re-did her laces, trying to provide the ankle with whatever support she could. Getting up from her position something white caught her eye. It was a few feet ahead of her on the ground. She approached slowly, keeping her rifle up and ready.

As she neared it she realised it was one of their parachutes. Looking around she couldn't see anyone at first, then she heard it. Labored breathing, wheezing, choking. Walking towards the sound she found the soldier lying on his side. Picking up the pace she dropped onto her knees beside him, placing her rifle on the ground next to her.

She slowly turned him onto his back and he moaned softly. She had to find the source of his injuries quickly, see if there was anything she could do for the man. Looking him over she saw his left leg was shattered, the white tips of his shin bone sticking through the skin. His jacket looked almost black in the light and felt sticky and warm. Using her trench knife she cut it open in one quick movement. There was blood everywhere. Running her hands over his slick torso, trying to find the source of the blood, she felt three large gaping holes. Two in the stomach, one in the chest. _He'd been shot before he'd even hit the ground,_ she thought sadly _._

There was nothing she could do for him. He needed a surgeon immediately and there wasn't one anywhere to be found. Her heart broke, she knew she had to keep moving, staying here was dangerous, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the man to die alone, on some forest floor in France.

Finally looking at his face she was surprised to find his eyes watching her. Taking her helmet off and softly touching his young face she said, "Hey soldier, my name's Amelia."

He tried to speak, but it came out as a high pitched moan. "Shhhh, don't try and speak." She was stroking his face, trying to calm him down. His sickly wheezing and labored breathing the only sounds she could hear.

"It's ok, you're ok. I'll stay right here." She'd seen the medics lie to dying men countless times, trying to give them some comfort and peace in their final moments. She hoped her lie was bringing the man some comfort now.

She held his gaze, trying to keep her eyes calm, not wanting him to see the helplessness she felt.

At the sound of a twig breaking her head snapped up. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Quickly picking up her rifle she moved away from him, back into the shadows. Peering into the darkness, straining to hear any other sounds besides those coming from the dying man and the distant gunfire punctuating the darkness, she heard it. Voices, speaking German.

 _Shit, they're heading this way._

She could leave, moving quickly and quietly they would never even have known she was here. She could run. Looking over to the body of the man she had just met, her mind was made up. She couldn't leave him to the Germans while he was still alive. God knows what they would do to him.

Two shadows emerged from the trees to her right, only a few feet from where she was crouched. The Germans stopped and crouched down when they saw the soldier lying on the ground, looking around for signs of the enemy. Amelia studied them, calculating her odds.

Two grown men, the one was large and imposing, the other smaller but stocky. She could shoot both quickly, however this could be a patrol and shots would draw the attention of more Germans. Shooting was out. The only other option was sneaking up behind them, killing the larger man first and then taking her chances with the second one. She hoped the element of surprise would buy her the time she needed.

Quietly slipping of her pack and placing her rifle on the ground Amelia took out her trench knife, the cold hard metal providing scant comfort. She tightened her grip on the handle, knuckles turning a ghostly white in the grim darkness.

She moved further into the shadows, approaching from their backs. Her every sense was focused on the forms of the two men, each nerve on fire as adrenaline coursed through her, anticipating the coming fight. The damp earth of the forest floor absorbed the sounds of her footfalls, each one meticulously placed. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, her heart racing like she was in a dead sprint.

She stopped two feet behind them. She was in luck, they were still crouching on the ground, their attention firmly on the prone figure of the soldier and the trees in-front of them. They weren't expecting someone to come up on them from behind.

Steadying her breathing she shifted all her weight to the balls of her feet, bending her knees slightly, tightening her grip on the blade in her right hand. The tall man moved his head to the side, speaking to his companion, exposing the white skin of his throat to the moonlight streaming through the trees.

 _Now._

She leapt forward, using her left hand to grip the man's head under his chin she yanked his head up, sliding the cold blade across his throat, severing the artery. Letting go of his head she turned to face the second man.

He reacted faster than she'd anticipated. Springing up he ploughed into her, slamming her into the ground. She heard a sharp crack as her head hit a rock, immediately making her hand loosen its grip on the blade and it fell from her grasp.

The man was on top of her before she could get up, his weight pinning her down. She tried to shift her hips to shake him off of her, he punched her hard in the face, the side of her head smacking into the cold earth.

His hands found her throat and pushed down hard, cutting off her air. She clawed at his face, trying to force him to loosen his grip but it didn't make any difference, her mind was screaming for oxygen, for a way out.

Her knife, it still had to be close. She dropped her right hand from his face and franticly felt for the blade at her side. Her mind started to go dark, slowing down from the lack of oxygen, her eyes no longer seeing. She was dying.

Suddenly her fingers touched cool metal, her grip was flimsy, but she was able to hold onto it. Using all the strength she had she jabbed the blade upwards, but it deflected off a rib, the German cursed and pressed down harder.

She lifted the blade again, using the last of her strength, and felt as it penetrated the man's chest. His grip on her throat relaxed and her lungs instinctively gasped for air. Her vision became clearer and she saw the shocked look on his face.

Suddenly she was filled with a sheer blinding rage. Wrenching the blade free, she plunged it back into him, hitting his abdomen she twisted the blade hard. Finally, the German's hands released their grip on her throat and he slumped down on-top of her. Her breathing was coming in shallow hysterical gasps as she fought to regain control of herself. She felt a warmth spreading across her chest and stomach, the sickly sweet metallic smell of blood assaulting her nostrils. The dead German was bleeding out on-top of her. The mere thought panicked her, she desperately shoved at the dead man trying to roll him off of her. Finally freed from beneath him she crawled away from the two lifeless bodies. That's when she saw the American soldier still lying where she'd left him. For a moment she'd forgotten about the man. Stumbling to her feet, still clutching the knife for dear life, she stumbled over to his side.

Falling down beside him she searched for any signs of life, but there were none. He was gone. She just sat there, looking at him, feeling nothing, her world had stopped moving. Some small part of her registered that she was going into shock. A little voice screaming at her that she had to do something.

 _Move, move Amelia. MOVE NOW._

She reached over and removed his dog tags, closing his jacket so his naked chest wouldn't be exposed to the world. Tilting the tags so she could make out the name she read it out loud, saying it like a prayer. "Lawson."

Picking up her helmet and getting to her feet she walked to the spot where she'd left her pack and rifle. Reaching for them the reality of what had just happened hit her square in the stomach. Bending over she retched, emptying her stomach and feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. She stayed there for a moment longer, trying to regain her composure, finally straightening up she took a swig from her canteen, swirling the water in her mouth before spitting it out. Taking a proper drink, she replaced the canteen and picked up her gear.

She walked past the dead Germans, not daring to look down at them.

She walked for what felt like a lifetime. Soon after her encounter with the Germans she'd found a road. Keeping it to her left she followed it in the direction of the coast. She had to walk carefully, stopping often to scan her surroundings for signs of danger, which meant the journey was taking painfully long.

Just as dawn started to break she saw a road sign a couple of yards ahead in the distance. _Sainte Marie du Mont, 7 miles._ Seeing that sign, she swears she almost started to cry. That was where she knew she would find Easy, if she got there before they moved out. Seeing that sign gave her a burst of energy which helped to carry her well past mid-day, but soon thereafter her vision started to become blurry and the pain in her ankle was intolerable. She had to stop. Looking around she saw a shallow ditch a few feet inside the tree line. Finding a spot where the ditch ran behind a large tree she crawled into it. She opened up her pack, taking out a K-ration she tore the packaging open and took a large bite. She was so hungry the K-ration tasted better than any meal she had ever had in her life. Lifting her canteen to her parched lips she sipped some water, washing down the mouthful of food.

Putting everything away she put her pack behind her and lay down, promising herself she would only sleep for an hour before continuing.

What felt like seconds later she forced her eyes open. Looking around the quality of the light caught her by surprise. _Why does it look like dusk?_

Lifting her head a sharp pain shot through her brain. All the events of the previous evening played out in-front of her eyes making her head pound even more. Running her fingers over her scalp she felt a big lump where her head had struck the rock. "Fucking Kraut," she swore under her breath.

Looking around she determined that it must be dusk already, she'd overslept. Cursing herself to high heaven she took a swig of water before grabbing her things and crawling out of the ditch. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear before moving on, she scanned the horizon. Satisfied that she could move from the relative safety of the ditch she set of towards Sainte Marie du Mont. By her estimation she had just over a mile to go.

About half a mile outside of the town she encountered her first American soldiers. She nearly kissed the bewildered private _._ Asking him how far the town was he responded and pointed her in its direction.

Walking as quickly she could she ignored the strange looks she got from passing soldiers. She knew they were probably just confused about seeing a woman in uniform in France. She couldn't wait to see her friends, her stomach contracted into a tight ball in anticipation. She didn't allow the thought that one of them, or all of them, could be dead to cross her mind. She had to believe that they would be there waiting for her.

Finally entering the town it was already dark. She was about to ask a sergeant if he knew where Easy was when she spotted a familiar face climbing out the back of a truck. For a moment she just watched him move, relishing the realisation that one of her friends was alive. Without thinking her legs started to move in his direction. He was looking down at his hands, studying the cigarette he was holding, so he didn't see her approach. Stopping right in-front of him she spoke softly, her injured vocal cords straining. "Hey Joe, what brings you here?"

XXXXXXXX

Joe POV

"Jesus! Let me outta here!" Joe exclaimed, lifting the tarp covering the back of the truck and jumping out. No amount of food was worth the torture of sitting in that smell.

He took the cigarette from behind his hear and lit it, watching the glowing ember intently, the conversation he'd had with the other men replaying in his head.

By now they knew the jumps were far from successful and most of their friends had been scattered all over the place. When Derek and Doc had arrived at Brecourt Manor that morning they had all expected to find Amelia with them. By the looks on their faces they had expected to find her with the other men. She'd been on their plane, literally between the two of them, yet she hadn't arrived yet. As the day wore on and more men started to trickle in his chest tightened more and more. Whenever he saw Derek he swore the lieutenant's eyes became darker, somehow more menacing. They were all waiting for Amelia.

 _Where the fuck is she?_ The thought of her lying dead in a ditch somewhere, cold and alone made him feel sick.

He was vaguely aware of a soldier approaching him, but he didn't look up, not wanting the other man to see the angst in his eyes.

"Hey Joe, what brings you here?"

His brain took a second to register who had spoken. It had been soft, and hoarse, but god knows there was only one soldier in France with that voice. Looking up his eyes met hers and before he could think to stop himself he threw down the cigarette and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Without letting her go he spoke, "Where have you been?"

"Umm Joe, I need to breathe," she said.

Releasing her from the hug, but still holding onto her arms, he took in her full appearance. It was dark out, but he could make out her split lip and the angry bruise forming underneath her left eye, both were a stark contrast to her washed out complexion. Her voice sounded like someone was strangling her and the way her uniform was two shades darker over her chest and stomach made his breath catch. That was blood, no doubt about it, and a hell of a lot of it. He didn't know how much was hers, surely it couldn't all be, otherwise she wouldn't have made it this far.

His shock and concern must have been written all over his face because she spoke up. "Joe, I'm fine." It sounded more like a question than a statement and when he looked into her eyes they were pleading, but for what he didn't know.

"You are now Em." That was all he could think of saying. Before he could ask her what had happened Winters appeared beside her.

"Amelia, Derek sure will be glad to see you. He's over…." as he took in her appearance he trailed off.

 _Ok, so it's not just me. Even Winters thinks she looks like hell._

"Amelia, are you hurt? Let's take you to see Doc." Joe removed his hands from her arms reluctantly as Winters stepped into her direct line of sight.

Amelia gave him a confused look, raising her one eyebrow. "Ummm…Dick, are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Amelia, have you seen yourself?"

"Oh no! Is my make-up smudged or something?" She smirked and let out a small giggle, her tired eyes still holding some of the playfulness he had come to adore.

Joe had to smile, this woman never ceased to surprise him. The knot in his stomach started to untangle itself slightly as he realised that she was really here, alive and kicking.

Winters shook his head and touched her right arm softly. "Amelia, don't take this personally, but you look terrible."

"I figured as much." She simply shrugged. Suddenly her eyes widened and Joe saw panic written all over her face. Both he and Winters instinctively reached for their weapons, reacting to her change.

"Where's Derek?" The question came out fast and breathless.

Joe's hand fell away from his gun and he could feel his shoulders relax. Winters took a deep breath before replying. "He's with Harry over at HQ. It's the old inn, two blocks that way." He pointed in the direction of the old inn which was near the centre of the town.

"Thank God," she whispered to herself, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll go there now, he can get a bit cranky when he thinks I'm missing. Completely over protective that one."

"That's an understatement," he scoffed.

He could see Winters weighing up his options. They both knew she had to get to Derek, the man was minutes away from going after the entire German army by himself just to find her, but she also needed to see Doc and get a clean uniform.

Joe quickly spoke, "Sir, I can take her to HQ and then go find Doc. He can have a look at her there."

Winters's eyebrows knitted together before he nodded and stepped out of Amelia's path. "OK Joe, make sure she gets there and that Doc looks her over."

Joe thought he saw Winters touch her shoulder and squeeze it as he said, "I'm really glad you're back with us Amelia."

She smiled softly and touched his arm ever so quickly. "I'm really glad to be back sir."

"C'mon beautiful, let's go." Stepping in behind her he took her pack from her before she could protest and casually threw it over his left shoulder. Before turning to leave he saw Winters walking towards the truck he'd jumped out of moments earlier.

He and Amelia walked slowly and he noticed she had a slight limp. He tried his best not to let on that he had noticed it, but he made a mental note to tell Doc about it when he found him.

Amelia took out a crushed pack of smokes and took one out, placing the pack back into her jacket pocket. He gently took the cigarette from her and placed it between his lips, lighting it for her. Once he was sure it was properly lit he handed it back to her without saying anything. Taking his own cigarette from the pack he had, he quickly lit it.

"Who's still missing?" Amelia asked between drags.

He thought about it for a moment, the list was still quite long, so he gave her the best response he could think of. "Lieutenant Meehan is still missing, and everyone else from his plane. Probably went down. Tab, Shifty and Smokey aren't here yet, but a few guys from their plane arrived late afternoon." He took a drag and spoke as he exhaled, "Popeye got hit today. In the ass, Doc says he'll be fine."

She was quiet, simply nodding her head. When she finally spoke she asked, "So Winters is in-charge now?"

"Yip."

"That's good."

They reached the few steps leading into the inn and he could see a faded glow coming from inside. She dropped the butt of her cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it and he did the same.

When he looked over to her he found her eyes searching his, holding the same pleading look he had noticed earlier. His heart constricted, he didn't know what to do or say. If they were back home he would have pulled her to him, holding her tight, hoping his arms would provide the comfort she needed, shielding her from whatever it was she had experienced while separated from them. But they weren't home. They were in the middle of a war zone, surrounded by hundreds of soldiers, and she was one of them. So instead he took a step closer, holding her gaze, hoping his presence would give her the reassurance she was looking for.

Smiling, although it never quite touched her eyes, she reached out with her right hand and lightly brushed her fingertips against the knuckles of his left. She pulled her hand away quickly and started up the stairs as he followed her. He could still feel her light touch against his skin and he was acutely aware of her every move. _What the hell Liebgott,_ he cussed himself _._

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

There were only four steps leading up to the door of the old inn, but it may as well have been a small mountain for all the effort it took. Reaching the door a private rushed by, almost running her over. Stepping aside she used the pause as an excuse to compose herself and catch her breath. She couldn't let any of the men see her struggle. Looking over to Joe she saw he was glaring at the retreating private, his jaw clenched. Her lips involuntarily quirked into a half smile at his blatant concern and she swore her heart sped up slightly. _Don't be silly, those were just very steep stairs._

"C'mon Joe," she said, giving him a small smile and indicating towards the door with a nod of her head.

The foyer of the inn was filled with men in uniform, some pouring over maps talking in hushed tones, others barking orders while their subordinates ran around trying to carry them out as quickly as possible. Furniture, which had clearly never belonged to this room, now filled it, being used as makeshift tables and chairs. The dark green wallpaper was faded and torn and the air was thick with the smell of men, smoke and damp.

Standing on her toes she tried to spot Derek but there were so many men in the room and she was at least a head shorter than most. Joe touched her elbow and gently pulled her after him. Ducking behind a particularly brawny looking sergeant she spotted Derek. He was standing with his back to her, hunched over some maps, talking to Buck and Harry who were both frowning and shaking their heads.

Harry looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw them approaching. He said something to the other two men she couldn't make out over the din of the room and both spun around in near perfect unison.

None of the men moved, it was like all three men were frozen to their spots, all the colour drained from their faces. Derek's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching and unclenching as if he was trying to control some unspoken emotion.

When she came within touching distance he finally snapped out of it and stepped forward, grabbing her arms and locking her eyes with his. They just stood there like that for who knows how long, the rest of the room forgotten, each one trying to assure themselves that their partner was really alive, really there with them.

Finally he let her go, stepping slightly aside he spoke to Joe without taking his eyes off her. "Liebgott, go fetch Doc Roe," he paused, shooting him a sideways glance, "and get a clean uniform."

Placing her bag gently on the floor next to Buck, Joe nodded and ran out of the room.

"C'mon, sit down." Derek pointed towards a small wooden chair right next to the table they had been standing around.

All three men stared at her like she was a fragile china doll who would break at the first indication of a stiff breeze. She was becoming increasingly annoyed at the looks they were giving her and the way they were treating her. She sat down and crossed her arms in-front of her chest. "What?"

"Amelia, have you seen yourself?" Derek asked her tentatively.

 _That's it, if one more man asks me that question I am going to slap someone._ "Oh well, I haven't quite had the chance yet. Let me just pull out the full length mirror I carry with me into combat and have a looksee." She was being petulant and unreasonable, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

She knew Derek was technically her superior, but they'd know each other for long enough and he'd only ever treated her like a subordinate on a rare handful of occasions, she was damned if this was going to be one of them. She was to tired, sore and felt far too disgusting to give a rat's ass about knowing her place. Besides, their reaction was putting her even further on edge. She was only ninety percent sure she was truly fine, them reacting like this did not give her a vote of confidence for the last ten percent.

He clenched his jaw, running his hand through his hair and letting out a sharp breath. "Damnit Amelia, don't have attitude with me, not tonight."

"Derek, everyone keeps asking me if I know how I look. How on this earth am I supposed to know that? Every soldier here looks like they've seen better days. Including you three."

She took off her helmet and dropped her head, now it was her turn to run her hands through her hair. She didn't understand why he looked so damn angry. Derek started to pace back and forth in-front of her, she was sure he was swearing under his breath.

Buck stepped forward and knelt onto his haunches so he was level with her. She lifted her eyes to look at him. He didn't touch her, they weren't that close, however his eyes held genuine concern. "Amelia, you're covered in blood. Your entire front is covered in dried blood, it's in your hair and on your face. Your lip is split and it looks like someone used your face for a punching bag. I'm also pretty sure I saw you limping earlier and your voice sounds like you took a grater to it. You've been missing for an entire day and then you arrive here looking like something out of a horror movie. OK?" He spoke softly and slowly, making sure she understood what he was trying to tell her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes momentarily as the headache she'd had all day came back with a vengeance. Opening them she found his cool blue eyes still staring intently at her. "Yeah, OK. I'm OK." She spoke softly, she felt deflated, the fight leaving her.

Buck stood and lightly squeezed her shoulder. Harry offered her his canteen and she took a big sip, grimacing as the bitter liquid hit her taste buds. She swallowed and felt the comforting heat of alcohol run down her throat and settle in her stomach. She handed him back his canteen with a grateful smile. He winked, giving her a small lopsided grin.

Derek stopped pacing and leaned against the table, playing with his lighter. "Are you OK?"

She knew him well enough to know he wasn't just referring to her relatively minor wounds, he wanted to know if she was still there with him. She straightened up slightly and smiled up at her friend. "I'm OK Derek. Promise."

He clicked the lighter shut and returned her smile. "So, you wanna tell us where you've been gallivanting?"

"Oh well, just enjoying my time in France. Seeing the countryside and all that," she teased him.

They all chuckled but fixed her with their eyes, making sure she understood she wasn't going anywhere until they knew the full story.

Letting out a small sigh she said, "Can we wait for Gene? Doc Roe. He'll want to hear the whole thing anyway and I really don't feel like telling the story twice."

Appearing out of thin air Gene stopped in-front of her. Tacking of his helmet and placing it at her feet he knelt down and started feeling her over for injuries, looking for the source of the blood. She placed her hands over his and forced him to meet her eyes. "Gene, darling, it's not mine." His eyebrows knitted together and he pursed his lips.

"Liebgott says you've been limping and your voice don't sound good. What happened?" he asked in an unyielding tone.

 _Well, he's not gonna take no for an answer._

She took out her canteen, taking a long drink before replacing it. Gene took this as a sign that she wasn't going to argue and sat down next to her chair, taking out a bandage from his bag.

She found Joe standing on the other side of Derek, just behind Gene, and shot him a little glare for telling Gene about her limp. He promptly returned it with a classic smirk and a wink, completely unfazed.

"OK, I'm going to tell this story once from start to finish. No one can interrupt me until I'm done. Understood?" All five men nodded.

"During the jump I landed badly. We were too low and the ground came up quickly. I sprained my right ankle." She saw Gene's watchful eyes flick to her ankle, his hand twisting and un-twisting the bandage.

"I lost that useless leg bag at some stage, but still had my rifle and pack." She paused, reaching out her hand to Derek, who handed her the cigarette he'd just lit. He promptly lit another one and she took a long drag of her own before continuing.

"I started heading towards the coast and I'd been walking for a while when I found an American soldier. He was badly injured, shattered leg, shot multiple times. His name was Lawson." Taking another drag she tried not to remember the way he sounded, the wheezing and gurgling.

"I checked, I really did," her voice cracked, "but there was nothing I could do." She let out a small huff of air, trying to regain her composure.

 _Just stick to the facts Amelia._

She continued, looking at her hands, fearing that if she looked up her courage would abandon her. "I wanted to stay with him until he died, I knew it wouldn't take long but I heard Germans approaching. I wasn't going to leave him for them, so I did what I had to."

Finally she looked up to meet Derek's grey eyes. The anger that had been there earlier was gone, they held another emotion now. Worry, pride, anxiety? She wasn't sure, probably a mixture of all three.

Sitting back she closed her eyes and found herself back in the dark woods, alone with a dying man and enemy soldiers. She continued without opening her eyes. "I didn't know if there were other Germans in the area, so I couldn't shoot them and risk attracting more attention. I walked up behind them and killed the first man quickly, severing the artery in his neck." She opened her eyes and glanced at the men. None of them were moving, they hardly breathing and all their eyes were watching her, studying her.

She held Joe's gaze for a beat and continued, looking straight ahead. "The second soldier was faster than I'd anticipated. He tackled me to the ground and I hit my head on something hard. He pinned me down and I was too disorientated to push him off. He punched me, then started to strangle me." Her voice was even, like she was reporting back on troop movements, not her own near death experience.

"I was able to find my trench knife before I passed out. I stabbed him three times. The first one only pissed him off but the other two were fatal. He died and fell on-top of me. I suspect that's where most of this comes from." She gestured towards her blood covered jacket.

"I was able to push him off, however by the time I got back to Lawson he was already dead. I took his tags and left." She took out the tags from her pocket and stared at them for a moment, running her fingers over the engraving, before handing them to Gene. The medic would know what to do with them.

"I continued walking for the next few hours, slept for a couple in a ditch and now I'm here." She finished, waiting for someone to say something, anything. Taking one final drag of her cigarette, more just for something to do, she threw it to the floor and stepped on it with the toe of her boot.

Finally Derek moved. In one swift movement he stepped towards her, grabbed her shoulders and lifter her gently up out of the chair. She knew he wanted to hug her, but it wouldn't be appropriate in the setting, so he settled for holding her shoulders firmly and allowing his eyes to say everything he couldn't right now.

"You did well. I mean you were foolish for going after two Krauts by yourself with a trench knife, but you did well. And Lawson knew you were there, that he wasn't alone in the end." He squeezed her shoulders before taking a step back.

Harry spoke up from where he was still leaning against the table. "Doc, there's a small storage room open back there." He pointed towards the back of the room to a small door. "Amelia, I'll organise some water so you can wash up a bit before changing into the clean uniform. Doc And Liebgott can stand guard and then Doc can have a look at your injuries."

She smiled at her friend, the thought of washing off the dead man's blood from her body nearly bringing a tear to her eye. "Thank you Harry."

"Get some sleep, then come and find me tomorrow morning at 06:00 so we can go over the day's objectives," Derek said.

She nodded, picking up her pack and helmet she followed Gene to the storeroom.

Reaching the small door they found a very young looking private waiting for them with an extra canteen and a small piece of cloth. "Here you go ma'am. Lieutenant Welsh said you would need this." Judging by the look on his face he'd come to the same conclusion based on her appearance.

Trying her best to give him a small, reassuring smile she took the things from his hands. "Thank you Private."

He turned, leaving her alone with her two friends. "K Em. Get changed and then I'll look over your injuries. Liebgott and I'll stand guard."

"Ok Gene, I'll be quick."

Stepping into the small, dimly lit room, she saw it had been stripped of everything it had once held. She closed the door behind her, took her helmet off and placed it on the ground along with her pack. Slowly undressing to her underwear she shivered. Whether it was from the damp chill in the room or the feeling of her bloody clothes sticking to her skin she wasn't sure. She tried not to think about it too much.

Wetting the cloth she washed her face and torso as best she could, trying to remove most of the blood and dirt that had accumulated there since the jump. Undoing her long hair from the pony it was in she tried to rinse some of the blood out, using her fingers to untangle the long strands a bit.

Looking over the clean set of clothes she realised she would have to put her filthy undershirt back on, the thought made her cringe but she didn't have any choice. Quickly getting dressed she transferred all her belongings from her old uniform to the new one. She contemplated putting on her jump boots now, but decided against it, knowing Gene would want to look at her ankle.

Opening the door she found her two friends leaning against the wall either side of it.

"You boys can come in now. I'll sit on the floor so you can have a look at the ankle Gene." She turned and took a few steps into the small room. Sitting down on the cold, hard floor, she waited for Gene to follow her.

He walked in and sat down in-front of her, rolling up her pant leg so her heavily bruised and swollen ankle was exposed. His cold hands gently brushed over her skin as he performed his own assessment of her injury. She watched him for a moment before looking up to find Joe casually leaning against the door frame smoking, his dark eyes watching her. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Once the thought popped into her head she quickly looked back to Gene, hoping it hadn't shown on her face.

While he wrapped up her ankle she started to plait her hair, looking for something to do with her hands. _Why was no one speaking? I should probably say something._

"So Gene, how does it look?" she asked, just looking for anything to say to break the silence.

"Looks fine. It'll hurt, but you'll be able to walk," he replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

He quickly finished up her ankle and expecting him to look at her head next she was shocked when he leaned over, her his hands reaching for her neck. She instinctively flinched away from his touch and he hesitated, his hands paused mid-air. "Those bruises don't look good, I need to make sure your airway is still fine." Gene spoke slowly, like he was talking to a frightened child.

Taking a deep breath to steady her heart Amelia shifted back to her original position. "Of course Gene. Sorry."

Gently feeling her throat he didn't say anything and she closed her eyes, acutely aware of how intimate this looked. Suddenly he was touching her lip and cheek lightly, checking on the injuries to her face. This was just too much, she could feel the blush start to form. He must have noticed because he quickly stood up before speaking. "Looks OK. Your throat is badly bruised, which is why it hurts to speak. Should be better in a few days."

"Oh good, I was dreading my budding signing career was going to end before it had even begun." She smirked and saw both of her friends crack a smile at her attempt to lighten the mood.

Gene got up and moved to sit behind her, finally checking on her head. Having nowhere else to look but at Joe she met his gaze. She wasn't able to read his expression or the look in his eyes. Frowning and quirking her head slightly, not wanting to earn a reprimand from Gene for moving, she held his gaze. Between when they had boarded the planes for Normandy to when she'd found him in the street, something had changed between them, or maybe it had always been there and she just hadn't noticed it. _Or it could all just be in your imagination, calm yourself down and step away from the ledge._

Gene poking at her injured head made her to look away and she tried to turn and scowl at him. He just held her head and said forcefully, "Sit still, I'm almost done."

She settled for crossing her arms in a huff and scowling at him anyway, even if couldn't see her doing it. Joe smiled at her mini-tantrum and wagged his finger at her.

Finishing his examination Gene got up and came to stand in-front of her. "You probably have a slight concussion from hitting your head. Here are two aspirins." He held out two white pills and she took them from his outstretched hand. "Eat something, then take 'em. You've already slept, so you can try and get some more shut-eye tonight."

"Whatever you say Gene."

The two men started to chat while she put on her boots and gathered up all her things. Finally ready to go, she shoved the pills into her pocket and followed them out of the inn.

The three of them found a quiet spot under some old archway and sat down. She took out a K-ration and quickly ate it, washing it down with some water before taking the pills. Placing her pack behind her head for a pillow she leaned back, folding her arms across her chest to try and keep herself warm. Closing her eyes she said, "Thank you for taking such good care of me. Both of you." She fell into a dreamless sleep before she could hear their replies.

XXXXXXX

Waking up she mentally went over her body, checking her injuries before daring to move. _Ankle, check. Throat, check. Head…feels better._

Groaning she sat up, moving her head from side to side, trying to undo the spasm in her neck which had formed from sleeping on the hard ground using a pack for a pillow. It was still dark and she could make out the sleeping form of Gene at her feet. Smiling at her friend she stood up quietly, not wanting to disturb him. In her opinion he had the worst job in the whole army and she didn't want to rob him of any small moment of peace.

She took a few steps away from his sleeping form, coming to stand against a low wall and looking out over the small town square. Hearing someone approach she turned her head towards the noise and saw Joe come stand next to her. He lit a cigarette, offering it to her but she declined with a small shake of her head.

She took out her canteen and drank from it, feeling the cool water sooth her raw throat for a second. Replacing it she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

Joe cleared his throat. "How did you get here Amelia?" It sounded like a question he'd thought of a hundred times and had finally worked up the nerve to ask.

Opening her eyes she turned her head to look at him, he was staring into the distance, not meeting her eyes. She turned her head back, not really looking at anything. She thought about giving him some wise-ass response about jumping out of a perfectly good plane, but decided against it.

"Do you want the funny retort or the truth?"

"The truth."

Suddenly she regretted turning down the cigarette. She didn't often talk about her past and the idea made her nervous. Reaching over she took it from his hands, her fingers lightly brushing against his. He let her take it and quickly lighting another one for himself.

Amelia stared at the glowing ember for a moment before speaking. "My parents died when I was seventeen. My mother was sick and my father died of a broken heart shortly after she'd passed away. I moved to London with my older sister. My dad was American but my mom was British, so my sister decided that being a nurse in London was a good way to help the war effort. I helped out in the hospitals but never quite became a nurse. Didn't have the stomach for it. She was brilliant at it though, everyone loved her." She took a drag of the cigarette, feeling the smoke settle her nerves.

"I'd just turned eighteen and we were out at a dinner party when I met a British Captain. He'd been charged with running a program to see if women could be integrated into the military, to fight alongside men. The idea struck a chord with me. I wanted to do something to help, to feel useful and I knew working in a factory or a hospital wasn't for me. So I signed up the next morning. There were only four of us in the programme and each one was paired with a man that had already completed his training. That's where I met Derek and the rest is history."

Finally done with the story she looked over to Joe. He was staring at her, his lips pursed together. Looking back into the distance he asked, "What did your sister say when you joined?"

Amelia laughed at the memory. "She flipped! Screaming, stomping her feet, I think at one stage she threw a plate at me. Then, when she realised I wasn't going to change my mind, she took me to the local pub and bought us drink after drink until we could barely walk. The next day she went with me to sign up."

"Did she move back to the states?"

She turned to look at him, her confusion visible even in the pre-dawn light.

"You never went to London while we were in Aldbourne. Expect that one time," he clarified.

She could feel her shoulders slump and made a conscious effort to straighten up before speaking. "She died a year after I enlisted. The hospital she was working in got bombed while she was inside." She paused for a moment, when he didn't say anything she continued. "Derek is kinda the only family I have left."

Joe shook his head, reaching out he took her hand and squeeze it softly. "You don't just have Derek Amelia. You have me, and the rest of the guys." He let go of her hand slowly, almost reluctantly. She wished he would have held onto it for a little while longer.

Briefly resting her head on his shoulders as they stood side by side she allowed herself this small moment of comfort as his body anchored her in the moment, yet taking her mind far away from the war torn French town. He rested his head on-top of hers and they stood like that for a few minutes.

Letting out a deep sigh she shifted her weight and straightened up. Turning to face him she looked up into his dark eyes and found them staring back at her, shining bright with an emotion she couldn't place.

"I have to go. Derek is waiting for me." The words came out in a whisper.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand twitch, like it wanted to reach up and touch her but his mind stopped it. Instead he spoke softly, almost carefully. "Be careful. Please."

Amelia smiled up at him. "You too Joe."

With that she turned to leave, quickly collecting her things were she'd left them, stepping over a still sleeping Gene.

Thoughts of Joe and her family danced through her mind all the way to HQ but most of all she thought about the fact that, although this war had taken so much from her, it may also have given her an entire company of brothers in return.

XXXXXXX

Thanks for checking in and reading the chapter. See you all soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**All the usual disclaimers apply.**

 **Chapter 7**

Amelia POV

Amelia was standing in-front of Winters, trying to shift her weight off of her sprained ankle without him noticing, waiting for him to look up from the map he was studying with Nixon, Harry and Buck. She and Derek had just returned from their latest patrol and he'd tasked her with reporting to him.

She had spent most of the previous day and night going on various patrols with Derek, either clearing areas of potential German snipers or acting as an Allied sniper in areas where they suspected enemy movement.

She had briefly returned to the town sometime before midnight to get something to eat and sleep for an hour or so. Based on the various scolding's she'd received from the men as soon as they laid eyes on her, the story of her day alone in France had been told and retold numerous times. All the comments had pretty much run along the lines of her being a crazy broad for going after two Germans on her own, with just a knife, but they understood her reasoning. She'd been so busy catching up with all the men that she hadn't been able to sleep one wink and barely had time to swallow a mouthful of disgusting stew before Derek called her to move out.

 _Having a Company of big brothers is going to be exhausting_ , she'd thought as they walked away.

Now, standing in-front of her Company Commander, she was trying her best not to fall asleep and hoping no one could hear her stomach growl.

Without looking up from the map Winters spoke, "Sit down Amelia, you've been on your feet for long enough."

He didn't have to ask her twice. She sat down on a discarded chair and closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish up.

She felt Nixon eyeing her and she was sure she could hear his mind working. She hadn't yet seen him since landing in Normandy, and as happy as she was that he was alive, she really didn't have the emotional patience for another lecture.

 _Let's just get this over with._

"Sir, with all due respect. Just say whatever it is you're thinking, because I can feel you staring," she said without opening her eyes.

Nixon must have looked surprised that she'd noticed anything because Buck and Harry snickered and Winters said, "That's women's intuition for you Nix."

She couldn't help but quirk a half smile at their reactions.

"I heard you arrived in town looking like the walking dead, scaring all of the war hardened soldiers." She could hear the smirk in his voice and decided it was safe to open her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was the picture of composure and warzone glamour." She gave him a cheeky smile.

Harry almost choked on whatever it was he'd been drinking and Buck shot her a sideways glance saying, "Ummm….I feel like we have vastly different recollection of that evening. No offense doll, but you looked like hell."

Feigning shock and clutching her imaginary pearl necklace she responded in her best Southern Belle accent. "Well now Mr. Compton, I am offended."

They all burst out laughing, even Winters chuckled.

Nixon offered her his canteen with a sly wink and she took it gladly. Taking a rather large swig, she enjoyed the taste of the alcohol and the heat running down her throat. Handing it back she thanked him. He took a drink of his own before speaking. "Listen, we're all just glad you made it here in one piece. Just be careful ok."

Smiling innocently she replied, "Oh you know me Nix, Careful is my middle name."

"Oh OK, if you say so," Nixon replied sarcastically, pulling a face.

Standing, she smiled sincerely at her friend. "I'll be as careful as I can be."

He reached over and ruffled her hair before taking another drink from his canteen.

Winters cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "We need to take Carentan. It's the only place armour from Omaha and Utah can meet up. General Taylor's sending the whole division. Harry," he turned to look at the shorter man, "get the men ready. Easy will follow Fox."

Turning his attention to Amelia he continued speaking, "Amelia and Derek will stay with the main force for now. Once we get closer to the town we'll send you ahead to scout."

"Yes sir," they said. Harry turned to leave and Buck followed.

Amelia watched them go for a second before returning her attention to the two remaining officers.

"So, how did you and Derek do?" Nixon asked her.

"It went well. A German scouting party, four strong, approached our line at the Eastern edge around 03:00 this morning. We were able to kill all four of them. We stayed there until dawn, but it was quiet. We circled back around, but didn't see anything else."

Winters nodded and Nixon made some notes of the enemy movements in a pocket book.

This time it was Winters who spoke first. "Have you gotten any rest yet?"

"Um, I slept for an hour this morning early while Derek kept watch, but I'm fine."

"OK. Rest when you can. We'll need you ready for the assault in Carentan. We'll be moving out soon, where's Derek?"

"Oh, when we came back into town we ran into Lieutenant Speirs. They started talking so I volunteered to give the report. He should be with the other men."

"Right, well then, let's not keep anyone waiting," Dick said.

She picked up her helmet and rifle and headed for the door, both officers following close behind. As they entered the small square where Easy was assembling Amelia searched for Bill. She'd asked him to watch her pack when she'd left on patrol last night and wanted to get it from him before they moved out.

Spotting her friend she nodded to the officers and headed towards where he was sitting on some broken steps. "Hey Bill, thanks so much for looking after this for me."

He smiled up at her, holding his hand in-front of his eyes to shield them from the sun. "No worries beautiful. Someone has to stop these asses from going through it looking for your stash of smokes." He gestured to George, Joe and Toye who were all sprawled out, soaking up the sun.

Reaching into her pack she spoke, "I wouldn't recommend that. You never know what you will find in a woman's bag." Finding what she had been looking for she tossed Bill a full pack of smokes. "That's to say thank you for protecting my belongings from these three." She cocked her head in their direction.

All three men immediately started to profess their innocence. "Oh, come on Em. How can you ever mistrust this face?" George stood up and tried his best to look innocent, not quite pulling it off.

"Have you met you? We've had this conversation before handsome, you are many things, innocent ain't one of 'em."

George was practically pouting and her resolve crumbled. "Here you go. You can each have one." She held out her pack of smokes and each man happily took one.

Joe gave her a wink as he lit his and her stomach tightened up in anticipation and excitement.

Still trying to decide what on earth to make of the feeling the man elicited in her, she was only vaguely aware of Toye speaking. "I heard you and Derek killed four Krauts this morning."

Looking away, feeling a bit dazed. she finally registered that Toye had been speaking to her. "Oh yeah. We each got two."

Suddenly a commotion from the entrance of the square drew her attention. Standing on her tippy toes and using George for support she tried to see what was going on, but since she was a good few inches shorter than most of the men she failed and gave up.

"C'mon, let's go see what all the fuss is about," George said, already walking towards the group of men that had formed.

Joe followed him, walking so close past her their shoulders almost brushed.

Shaking her head Amelia reprimanded herself mentally for reading too much into his actions. He wasn't acting any different than he had before, so she had to get a grip.

"You boys go ahead. I'll just sit here and wait for the excitement to come to me." She sat down next to Toye and Bill, stretching out her legs and leaning her face back so she could soak up some sun.

"Here you go Em." Bill handed her a stale piece of bread and his canteen to wash it down. She grabbed for it like it was the last food left on Earth.

Talking with a mouth full of bread and water she mumbled her thanks. Her friends smiled and laid back down, waiting for their orders to move out.

Someone yelled, "Easy Company, on the road!" which was closely followed by Harry calling for 1st Platoon to get to their feet.

Bill held out his hand and pulled her upright in one quick movement. Brushing herself off out of habit, she grabbed her pack and followed the men.

Looking at the back of the soldier blocking her view of Harry she frowned, trying to place him. Then it hit her, it's Tab. He'd been missing for a few days now and she had started to really worry about him, she couldn't help but imagine one of her friends taking the place of the dead private in the woods.

Walking closer to him she touched his elbow, trying to discreetly get his attention. Her attempt at discretion failed when he spun around, nearly knocking her over in the process, and she had to grab onto him to steady herself.

Seeing who was holding onto him for dear life his face split into a huge smile and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug, almost knocking off her helmet. He let her go and pointed silently towards Smoky and Shifty. Both men waved and smiled at her, not wanting to speak while Harry was busy talking upfront.

She returned her attention to Harry just in time to hear George do his General Taylor impression. "Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieved."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. _What a clown._

They started to move out and she fell in behind George, spotting Derek standing with Winters and Nixon.

Continuing his impression of the good General, Luz said, "Another thing to remember boys, flies spread disease. So keep yours closed."

All the men around them laughed and she joined in, lightly slapping her friend on his helmet for good measure. He turned around and shot her a crooked smile.

 _The war would be a hell of a lot more boring without him_ , she thought, smiling to herself.

XXXXXXX

"Amelia, Derek, you go in with the first wave, then each take a man and find a vantage point. Provide covering fire and take out any enemy soldiers you see." Crouching in a shallow ditch outside of Carentan Amelia was listening intently to Winters give his final orders.

Waiting for them to acknowledge his order before continuing he said, "OK, let's go."

Amelia followed him towards the front of the attack column, jogging in a half crouch. She stopped alongside Bill, waiting for the order to move out. Looking ahead she could make out the first few buildings leading into the town, but nothing more. It was far too quiet, when they'd scouted ahead they couldn't find a soul and now it was just eerie.

Something her farther used to say played inside her head. _The calm before the storm._

"Go, go, go." She heard Winters say.

Jumping to her feet she sprinted forward, just a few steps behind George. Suddenly the ground around their feet shot up in dozens of mini-explosions as bullets hit the earth, the deathly silence now shattered by the sounds of bullets and screams. Seeing the man immediately in-front of her crumble to the ground she stepped sideways, trying to dodge the onslaught of bullets.

Feeling something hit her hard she braced herself for the pain to follow, when it didn't she looked up in surprise to find Don pinning her to the side of a ditch. Pushing him off and looking up she saw Winters standing out in the open, while bullets bouncing around him, trying to get the men moving.

 _Christ, he's going to get himself killed._

They had to move, they were sitting ducks out here. Pushing herself up and out of the ditch she started screaming at the men nearest to her, ordering them to move.

Grabbing a hold of a private's collar, pulling him to his feet she screamed, "Move now, that's an order!" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but his body responded to the direct order, starting to move towards the town.

Looking around she saw Winters had taken off his helmet, waving it at men to get them to move. She kicked at one man and shoved another.

"Let's go!" Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

Entering the town she saw Harry and George to her left, pinned behind a wall by an MG team shooting from an open window across the street. Pulling a grenade from her jacket she ran for the window, pulling the pin out and tossing it into the window she hit the ground covering her head, feeling the debris and ash fall around her.

"Fuck Amelia, you're crazy," George screamed, running towards her.

"No more than you!"

"Amelia, take Penkala and get to the roof of that building," Derek ordered, pointing towards a tall five storey hotel.

"C'mon on Penk. We need to get to that building."

Running at full tilt she heard Penkale swear in her ear before she felt the bullets whizzing past her head. Diving behind a wall she peered around it and saw an MG team shooting at them.

Tab, Joe and Tipper approached from the other side of the street and the gunner turned his attention to them. All three men pressed themselves against the wall trying to avoid the hell raining down on them.

They had to get to that building, and fast. Staying here was going to get someone killed.

Making up her mind she turned to shout in Penk's ear, "I'm going to draw their attention, you take them out."

Not waiting for a response she turned to make sure Tab was looking at her and gave him a thumbs up. Seeing him lift his gun she pushed herself off of the wall and sprinted across the street, feeling the earth erupt at her feet as the Germans turned their gun on her.

With all her momentum behind her she couldn't stop herself in time and almost tackled Tab to the ground. He stepped aside just in time and she slammed into Joe, momentarily knocking the wind from her lungs.

He scowled down at her and was about to say something when Penkala appeared beside her.

"You get 'em?" she asked, breathless.

"Ya, we got 'em," he shouted over the noise of the fight.

"Let's go."

They continued running towards the hotel, now only a few feet away, seeing Bill approach it from the other side.

She hit the wall beside the door, Penk next to her and Bill on the other side of the door.

"Go!" Bill yelled.

Stepping forward she kicked open the door, Bill threw in a grenade and a moment after the blast he entered the building, Amelia and Penkala following.

Inside she saw that even though the building was tall, it wasn't particularly large, she was grateful as it meant it should be easier to clear each floor.

As Bill and Penkala started to clear the ground floor she headed up the flight of stairs which stood to the left of the door.

Reaching the top of the first flight she slowed and peered around the corner cautiously. Not seeing anyone she moved onto the floor checking the few rooms, satisfied they were empty of enemy soldiers she started for the second floor.

Getting there she found Bill had already cleared it and was moving to the third floor.

She fell in behind him. When they reached the top he went to the right and her the left. Approaching the room at the end of the short hallway she kicked open the door and found two German's shooting out of a window.

Both men turned at the sound but they were too slow. She smoothly raised her weapon, letting of two quick shots. She was out of the room before the last man's body hit the floor.

Clearing the last floor they found the door to the roof. Penkala went through first, and she heard shots being fired. Stepping into the light she saw a German lying on the ground a few feet from where he stood.

Patting Penkala on the back, she walked towards the edge of the building, scanning the area for the best spot to set up.

"OK, I've got my spot. You boys can go."

"Nah, we ain't leaving you alone up here. Someone's gotta watch you back," Bill said.

"Fine, but only one needs to stay."

Resting her rifle on the ledge of the roof she instinctively scanned the scene below them, identifying landmarks and men, searching for the enemy.

Momentarily distracted by the man that came to stand beside her she smiled at Bill.

"Keep your eye on the door and let me know if you see anything," she said.

Turning her attention back to the fight, something caught her eye in the window of a building across the street and a few houses down from them. Lifting her rifle, so she could look through the specially attached scope, she saw a German moving from window to window, shooting and throwing grenades as he went at the soldiers below.

Planting her feet she steadied her breathing, blocking everything else out, and completely focused on her crosshairs. She aimed at the window she knew he would appear in next, waiting.

As he stepped in-front of the window she emptied her lungs and pulled the trigger, seeing the red mist appear behind the German's head. Bill slapped her hard on the back as the man fell.

A loud explosion made her look up. They both ran to the opposite side of the roof, in the direction of the sound.

Debris was flying everywhere and they saw men running for cover. A soldier being thrown in the air like a rag doll got her attention and she swore it was Lipton. There wasn't any time to see if he got up, they had to get rid of that gun.

"Can you see the bastards?" Bill said.

She didn't have the right angle, she needed to get higher.

"I need to climb onto the wall. Will you hold my legs?"

"OK."

She handed him her rifle and placed her hands on the wall. Pressing herself up she quickly swung her legs around and placed her feet on the narrow wall.

She straightened and held out her hand for her rifle. She felt Bill grab hold of her ankles as she tried to see into the alley the German's were occupying.

It wasn't a long shot but the angle was shit, she could only barely make out one German helmet.

 _One's better than nothing._

Pressing the rifle into her shoulder she aimed at the helmet. _Breathe in, breathe out, pull._

The helmet disappeared. Looking away, she saw a group of soldiers approach the alley, ready to take out the gun. There was nothing more she could to for them so she turned and jumped off the wall.

Bill grabbed her arm fiercely. "Glad you're on our side doll."

She grabbed his arm with her free hand, returning the gesture. "Likewise Bill."

XXXXXXX

An hour later she and Bill emerged back into the street, satisfied that there was nothing more they could do from the roof.

Rounding a corner she nearly collided with Lieutenant Speirs. He held out his hand to steady her and she saw him give her a once over, checking for injuries.

"Lieutenant Smith was looking for you. He's over at the aid station." He pointed behind him, in what she assumed was the direction of the aid station.

"Is he," she paused, "is he wounded?"

"No, he's fine."

She closed her eyes, allowing the relief to wash over her. "Thank you sir."

Speirs stepped aside so she could pass and she heard Bill follow.

"I'm gonna go find the guys, you OK?" Bill asked her as they neared the aid station.

"I'm good. Thanks Bill." She shot him a grateful smile and continued on her way.

Entering the makeshift aid station she was nearly run over by Albert Blithe. The man had a startled, almost glazed over expression and he didn't even acknowledge her presence as he pushed past her.

She watched him leave for a moment, wondering what the hell had happened to him. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued inside.

Seeing Gene working on Dick's leg she walked over to them, she hadn't realised how worried she'd been for their safety until she saw both men sitting there.

"You OK boss?"

Winters looked up and smiled at her. "Yeah, just a ricochet. Doc says I'm lucky."

Gene mumbled his agreement, but didn't look up from his work.

"That's good news." She shifted her weight, trying to alleviate the stiffness in her legs. "Have either of you seen Derek? Speirs said he's been looking for me."

"He just left with Buck, but he said he'll be back soon," Winters said, cringing slightly as Gene fastened the bandage firmly around his leg.

"I'll just sit down here then." She flopped herself down on the floor next to Gene and took out her pack of smokes. Now that the adrenaline had worn off her nerves felt jagged, and she hoped the cigarette would help to smooth them over.

Closing her eyes she allowed the sounds of the world around her to pass her by, dimly aware of Winters standing up and limping out. Someone lightly kicking her boot made her open one eye to find Gene staring down at her intently.

"How you feeling chéri?" Gene asked, looking at his hands, trying to peel off the flakes of dried blood.

"Fine Gene, just a bit tired. You?"

A sad, small smile crossed his lips and he finally looked away from his hands to meet here gaze. "I'm fine."

She returned his smile with one of her own and rested her head against the table. Gene turned his attention back to his hands, his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

With her cigarette finished she finally felt steady enough to ask, "Who did we lose?"

"Hmmm…couple guys. Lip got hit, but he'll be fine. Tipper was wounded badly, don't know if he'll make it. Liebgott brought him in."

She felt her throat tighten and her stomach drop. Taking out her canteen she took a long drink, trying to regain her composure before speaking. Clearing her throat all she could think of saying was, "Shit, poor Tip."

Reaching out she placed her hand on Gene's knee. "When you close your eyes, try to remember all the men you saved, not those who were beyond your help."

She had seen the toll treating wounded men had taken on her sister. She would always talk about those that she lost, always carrying their ghosts with her. Looking into her friend's eyes she saw that same haunted look start to take shape. She hoped her small gesture would provide him with some comfort, if just for a moment.

He gave her a feeble smile and placed his hand over hers, taking it he squeezed her fingers gently.

"Amelia, here you are." Looking up towards the door she saw Derek standing there.

Gene let go of her hand and stood up, walking towards a patient who had just come in. She started to stand when Derek held out his hand to her. Taking it she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

She looked him over closely, watching for any signs that he was wounded. Not finding any she finally met his eyes just as he met hers. They both let out an audible sigh now that they were assured the other one was unharmed.

"I heard what happened, with the MG team," he said, letting go of her hand and taking out his canteen.

"Ummm….you were there remember?" she said, a little confused at his statement.

Replacing his canteen he said, "Not that one. The one where you ran across an open street."

Amelia shrugged.

He shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen, we'll be moving out soon, so make sure you're ready."

"OK."

"I got to go find Dick, get our orders. I'll meet you out there."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply she half nodded. "See you out there."

She turned to find Gene, but seeing that he was busy talking to Spina she waved and left the aid station.

Walking onto the street she saw Joe and George standing a few feet from her and quickly paced over to join them.

"Hey boys, glad to see you're both still in one piece." She joked, but she was genuinely happy to see both men.

Joe turned to look at her, running one hand repeatedly through his hair, his face set in a disapproving frown.

George threw his cigarette butt to the ground and rounded on her, the words coming out loud and fast. "You're glad to see we're still in one piece? What about you, after that god damn stunt you pulled with the MG and the grenade." She'd never heard George angry before, and to be honest she found the experience very unsettling.

Before she could say a word Joe cut her off. "What grenade? I didn't see one."

"That's because when you saw me I didn't have a grenade Joe. I was just running across a street." She was speaking in the calmest tone she could muster. Quite frankly she was far too tired for the speech she knew was coming, but seeing two of her closest friends mad at her was enough to make her count her words carefully.

Joe and George exchanged looks, both men realising that they were referring to separate incidents, and then realising that meant there was more than one.

Holding up her hand to stop them she said, "Joe, when I entered the town Luz and Harry were pinned down by an MG team. Their attention wasn't on me, so I approached them from a different angle and dropped a grenade into their window."

Turning her attention to George she continued, "George, I was pinned against a wall by another MG team with Penk. I made a run for it, drawing their fire so that Penk and Tab could take them out. Joe was there. I did my job, both of you would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed."

They stared at her for moment, mouths slightly agape, then decided against whatever it was they were going to say. George stepped forward and pulled her into a small hug, before walking to join Muck and Don where they were talking animatedly a few feet away.

Joe didn't say a word. She couldn't read his expression, which made her fidget with her dog tags and bite her lower lip. He took out another smoke and lit it, speaking with the cigarette still dangling from his lips, "Tip got hit."

"I heard, Doc told me. I'm real sorry Joe." She took a step towards him, but didn't dare to touch him.

"Fuck, if I had waited for him. Called him out with me when I left that building…" he trailed off, looking at the ground so she couldn't see his eyes.

Her heart broke for him. She knew how he felt, the 'what ifs' running through his head.

"Joe, don't do that to yourself. What happened to him wasn't your fault. You took good care of him and you were there when he needed you. You have to remember that."

"Fucking Krauts," he mumbled, still looking at the ground.

She hesitated for a moment before reaching out and touching him softly on the arm. He looked up and she saw the pain and doubt washing over his face.

"I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you have to remember that you did everything you could." She gave him a half smile before removing her hand."If you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here for you."

Flicking his half smoked cigarette to the ground and picking up his pack he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Thanks Em."

With that he walked towards the other men and she could visibly see him straighten out, burying the pain and the doubt, doing what he had to.

XXXXXXX

I hope everyone's having a good week! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Will hopefully be posting another one this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**All the usual disclaimers apply.**

 **Chapter 8**

Amelia POV

Walking at a leisurely pace through the field she was half listening to the conversations of the men around her. Frank was bitching about their position in the advance, not understanding why Easy had to be at end of the line, and Hoobler was trying his best to explain it to the short Italian. There really wasn't a good reason, it just was one of those things.

Suddenly her ears picked up another sound, a high pitched whistle heading straight for them. She was shouting a warning before her brain even had time to fully register what was happening. "Mortar, get down!"

A split second later the ground to her immediate right exploded as the first mortar hit home. Men ducked down, some falling onto their stomachs, as they started to move towards the nearest hedgerow for cover.

Amelia hit the ground and leopard crawled a few feet, not daring to lift her head lest she make an easy target for the enemy firing at them. Finally nearing the hedgerow she lifted herself into a half crouch and ran the last few feet. Slamming into the hard earth she instinctively lifter her rifle and started shooting in the direction of the enemy.

The fight stopped as abruptly as it had begun, each side waiting for the other to make the first move. When the order came for them to dig in for the night she got up and moved down their line, looking for Derek, and to find out what her orders were.

Finding him talking to the other officers she straightened and approached slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation or overhear anything she shouldn't. Coming to stand between Derek and Harry she listened to Winters handing out orders.

"Do we know what we're facing?" Buck asked.

"Not sure. We think a few companies of German paratroopers were holding Carentan before they pulled out some time last night, so it's probably them. They want that town back."

They all nodded.

"If they don't come before then, we're going at first light, 05:30." Dick paused, glancing across the short stretch of field separating the two enemy lines.

"Dig in for the night. I want officers and NCO's walking the line at regular intervals checking on the men. Amelia," he turned his full attention to her, "that goes for you too."

She was a sergeant, but since she was a woman she hadn't been put directly in charge of any men. Dick telling her to walk the line, just like any other NCO, meant he saw her as an equal to the men, that he trusted her just as much as he trusted them. In a different setting she would have thanked him, but all she did was give him a half smile and say, "Yes sir."

He returned the smile for a fraction of a second before saying to the group, "OK. That's it."

Harry lightly slapped her shoulder, congratulating her on the unspoken vote of confidence, before he left to relay the orders to his platoon.

Derek started to walk away and she followed him. Coming to a stop a few feet down the line he took out his small shovel while saying, "Let's dig in here for the night."

XXXXXXX

"I'm going to walk the line. I'll be back a bit later," Amelia said as she grabbed her rifle and climbed out of the foxhole she was sharing with Derek.

He mumbled something she couldn't make out over the sound of the rain and the annoying signing coming from the German line.

She pulled her collar up around her neck, trying in vain to keep some of the rain out of her clothing. Honestly, she was already soaked all the way through, but the gesture made her feel dryer, even it was all in her mind.

"Flash," someone said from the shadows.

"Thunder," she replied casually, not too worried about encountering Germans this far behind their own line.

As the soldier stepped out of the shadows she regretted her casual attitude, her rifle was half raised by the time she recognised the man by the way he moved.

"Damnit Tab, with that poncho you look just like a Kraut. I almost took your head off."

Talbert chuckled. "Nah Em, you'd never shoot me. Besides, I'm a hell of a lot dryer than you are."

"That wouldn't take much Tab."

"Yeah, 'spose not. Well I'm heading back to my hole, see you in the morning Em."

"Sweet dreams Tab."

He walked past her and was quickly swallowed by the dark. She watched him leave before turning to continue her walk down the line.

She passed a few foxholes, stopping at each one to check in with the men, making sure they all had something to eat and knew the time of the planned attack. Stopping at Bill's foxhole, she shared a smoke with him and Toye, while he entertained them with a hilarious story about some crazy character called Joe McCloskey from South Philly.

Their laughter was cut short when they heard the distant call for a medic. Amelia contemplated going to see what had happened but decided against it. The call had come from some distance down the line, whatever had happened there wasn't anything she could do to help.

Turing back to the two men she handed Bill her half smoked cigarette and said, "Good night boys."

"Night beautiful," they said in unison.

She reached the end of their line a while later. As she turned back she found Johnny alone in the foxhole he was sharing with Blithe and she briefly wondered where the scared private had gotten to. Letting the thought go she smiled down at the sleeping man and turned to continue the walk back to her own foxhole.

When she heard men's voices she stopped dead and raised her rifle. Hearing the one man speaking perfect English she lowered her weapon and audibly exhaled. Starting to walk in their direction she recognised the one voice belonged to Speirs. _What's he doing here?_

The two men walked right past her without even looking in her direction and that's when she saw the man Speirs was talking to, Blithe. Even in the bad light she could see how pale he looked, fear radiating off of him in waves. Blithe stepped into his foxhole and turned to watch Speirs, who now had his back to her.

Curious as to what Speirs would have to say to Blithe she couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Sneaking closer, still hiding in the shadows, she heard Speirs say, "You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But, Blithe, the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. And the sooner you'll accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier's supposed to function. Without mercy. Without compassion. Without remorse. All war depends on it."

He stood up slowly, never taking his eyes from Blithe, before turning and walking back in her direction.

She stepped out into his path, deliberately making as much noise as possible, not wanting to startle the man. He never raised his weapon or missed a beat, coming to a stop only a few inches from her.

"I heard what you said to Blithe," she said, her voice hushed.

"You disagree?"

"No. Well, not with most of it anyway."

She turned, continuing the walk to her foxhole. Speirs fell into step beside her and he was quiet for a moments, the only sounds she could hear coming from the falling rain and the mud squelching underneath their feet.

"Which part?" he finally asked.

"How you should act without compassion."

He put out a hand to stop her and she turned to face him.

"Why?"

"Compassion, friendship, love. Those are all the things that remind me of a life away from this hell, where good people still do good things."

"So it gives you a something to fight for?"

She smiled sadly. "No Ron, it gives me a something to die for."

Speirs' dark eyes widened and his usually hard exterior was gone. What was left looked a lot like shock and disbelief to her.

"I'll see you around Ron." With that she turned and walked away.

Her feet instinctively went to Joe's foxhole. She hadn't seen him since their short interaction in Carentan and she wanted to make sure he was in a better frame of mind before turning in for the night, or what was left of it.

Jumping into his foxhole Amelia was all too aware of Joe watching her intently as she sat down and shifted around self-consciously, trying to find a semi-comfortable position before talking. "How are you Joe?"

"Fine." His voice was low, heavy.

"Yeah, aren't we all." She tried her best to sound casual.

She reached into her jacket pocket and took out a small slab of chocolate she'd been saving. Breaking of a piece she handed it to Joe, her fingertips tingling where they brushed against his, before breaking off another for herself. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes she placed the piece of chocolate into her mouth, savouring the sensation of the melting chocolate.

When she opened her eyes she found Joe had moved to her side of the foxhole, their bodies painfully close to touching. He didn't say anything, but it looked like he was biting back the words. She held her breath, not daring to move an inch, waiting to see what he would do next.

Moving closer he reached over and lifted her helmet from her head, placing it on the ground at her feet, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

Her heart was racing, the entire world had faded into nothingness, there was only him. There was no war, no rain, no enemy. All she could see was Joe.

She wanted so badly to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. Throw herself into his arms and have him kiss her deeply. Instead she held her breath, clasping her hands tightly in her lap to try and physically restrain herself from reaching for him.

He reached over and ran his thumb gently across her cheek, his strong hand coming to rest on the side of her face. Her breath hitched in her throat, she held his darkening gaze, her eyes begging him to pull her closer.

Joe leaned in and she felt his warm breath flutter across the delicate skin of her lips. Looking into his eyes she finally recognised the emotion she'd been unable to place before. He needed her. In this place, at this moment, he didn't simply want her, he needed her.

And she finally knew she needed him. She needed him to help her forget where she was and all the things she'd seen and done. She needed him to remind her of the woman she was outside of this war, away from this place. But most of all she knew that, as much as she needed him now, she could still want him if they both, somehow made it through this war alive.

The realisation made her pause. She needed to be sure that he felt the same, that if they broke the rules and took this risk it would be worth it.

Placing a hand gently on his broad chest she stopped him, biting her lower lip, trying to steal her resolve.

He looked confused, but didn't pull away from her or drop his hand from her face.

XXXXXXX

Joe POV

Sitting alone in his foxhole in the damn rain he tried to clean Tab's blood from his hands. When he'd heard the unmistakeable cry of pain he'd run towards it, thinking he'd find a German had somehow snuck behind their lines.

He'd seen Amelia walk the line earlier and he couldn't help but imagine her lying in a pool of her own blood, some Kraut son-of-a-bitch standing over her with a bloody bayonet.

What he found instead was Smith stabbing Talbert. The relief that washed over him was quickly replaced by a sense of guilt. Pulling Smith from Tab he turned to his friend, screaming for a medic. He was vaguely aware of Smith blubbering that Tab looked like a Kraut, but he hadn't focused on that, he just tried to keep Tab calm until Doc got there.

When Doc had arrived he quickly looked Tab over and, once he was happy they could move him, they got him the off of the line.

"He should be fine," Doc had said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Now, alone in his foxhole, trying to get his friend's blood off of his hands, he kept going back to the moment when he'd realised it wasn't Amelia that had been wounded, the relief that had washed over him.

He'd been attracted to her from the start, she was an attractive woman after all and he wasn't blind. But since that night in Aldbourne when they'd pretended to be a couple he'd started to notice little details. Like how she would bite her lip whenever George was telling a rude story to stop herself from laughing and the fact that she would always sway to whatever music was playing in the background. When they touched his heart would speed up and every time he entered a room he'd look for her first and then spend the rest of the time deeply aware of her every move.

He'd found that he would become jealous if she sat close to Bill or spent the entire night talking in hushed tones with Gene, sharing her secrets with the medic rather than him.

She was the most wilful, fearless woman he'd ever met, and he would get furious every time she put herself in danger. _Which based on the last few days was pretty damn often_.

Still mulling over his feelings he saw her approach his foxhole, her eyes focused on the ground in-front of her, never meeting his. Raptly watching her every move as she jumped in and shifted about, all he could do was imagine reaching over and pulling her to him, pressing her body against his.

"How are you Joe?" she asked.

"Fine," he didn't dare say anything else, worried she would hear his unspoken thoughts.

"Yeah, aren't we all."

She took out a slab of chocolate and handed him a piece before leaning back and placing a small block into her own mouth. That small action, and the look of pure satisfaction washing over her face broke what little resolve he had left.

Moving closer to her he waited for her to open her eyes, enjoying the sensation of being this close to her with no one else around.

When she looked up at him through her long lashes he forget how to breathe. Her eyes were so dark he swore they had turned black. Her full lips parted slightly and he heard her breath hitch.

He reached out and removed her helmet before gently caressing her cheek with his thumb, relishing the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. He cupped her face with his hand, something he'd imagined doing countless times, trying to steady his breathing. He pulled her closer and her body responded willingly, allowing herself to be pulled to him. His eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes. He was losing the little control he still possessed with each passing moment.

She reached up and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him but not pushing him away. The way she bit her bottom lip almost made him push her hand aside. For a moment he was worried he'd misread the signs, but he was sure this was what she wanted. What they both needed.

"Joe, are you sure?" Her voice came out a low whisper.

He smirked, in what world did a beautiful woman ask him if she was what he wanted?

He tried to speak but she reached up and placed a delicate finger across his lips. He shivered at the sensation of her touch.

"Joe, I want this, but more than that I want you." She moved her hand to the side of his neck, her touch light and tentative. "But, there's a lot at stake, we would be risking a lot. I'm more than willing to take that risk. I'd do it in a heartbeat and never look back, because I know that as much as I want this right now, I'll still want you if, by some miracle, we both make it out of this war alive."

Her eye searched his for an answer to a questions she hadn't yet asked. "Joe, I need to know that you feel the same. I don't want you to promise me forever, I just need to know that there's a part of you that will still want to be with me if we're ever away from the war."

He wanted to say yes, wanted to promise her forever, but he hesitated. He knew he wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted any other woman, maybe more than he ever would. And he knew he had genuine feelings for her, deep rooted ones he'd only barely started to admit to himself.

He just couldn't help but think that she wasn't the girl he'd always imagined himself with and he cared to deeply for her, respected her far too much to put that thought aside. No matter how badly he wanted to, and god did he want to.

She must have seen the answer written all over his face because her hand dropped from his neck and she started to draw away from him, her eyes clouding over, becoming distant.

His brain screamed at him to stop her. He couldn't allow her to walk away not knowing how he felt, why he hesitated.

Refusing to let go of her face he used his free hand to grab hold of hers, pinning her with his gaze. He had to make sure she heard every word he had to say.

"Amelia, you are everything I never knew I wanted. And I wish, god how I wish, I could promise you forever. But I can't. I'm just not sure if the man I am away from all if this, will want the same things that I do now." He hated himself for saying those words.

She didn't move, he wasn't even sure she was still breathing she was so still. Finally she leaned forwards and placed a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. His heart jumped and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her full lips on his skin, her unmistakable scent of flowers, smoke and gunpowder filling his senses.

She pulled away slightly and whispered, "I understand Joe. I'm not the woman you see yourself with back in the real world."

Amelia pulled away from him and pushed herself up, quickly gathered her things, not looking his way once. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her he was wrong and she was all he ever wanted. Instead he just sat there and watched her get ready to leave.

She was starting to climb out of the foxhole when she stopped and turned to look down at him. He thought he saw tears behind her eyes and his heart clenched painfully. "Joe, we'll always be friends. You and me, we'll be just fine."

With that she turned and clambered out of the hole, disappearing into the darkness.

He sat back into the mud, painfully aware of how cold and empty the foxhole felt without her there next to him. A part of him, the part he wasn't yet ready to acknowledge, knew he would live to regret this moment.

He kicked the ground hard in frustration. "Fuck."

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Almost jogging to her foxhole Amelia crossed her arms protectively over her chest, trying to hold herself together and keep the tears at bay, but as soon as Joe was out of sight they spilled from her eyes. She refused to cry out loud, not here with all the men so close, with Joe so close. Instead she allowed them to fall in silence, the flood of emotions she'd been holding back since landing in Normandy overwhelming her.

Jumping into their foxhole she was relieved to find Derek alone, trying and failing to light a cigarette. He took one look at the silent tears running down her cheeks and stopped what he was doing. Putting away the lighter he shuffled closer to her and reached out to touch her knee.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, roughly brushing away the traitorous tears and willing her emotions to come back under her control.

"Amelia…" He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer she couldn't give him.

What could she say? That when she looks back at her time in Normandy, Joseph Liebgott rejecting her and shattering a piece of her heart will actually be considered a good memory when compared to so many others.

How she saw Lawson's face every time she looked at a dead solider, be he friend or foe, and how every time she closed her eyes she was back in that dark forest with the German crushing the life from her. That she could still feel his life blood soaking into her clothes and his dead weight pinning her to the cold hard ground. How, despite her speech to Speirs on compassion, she could no longer bring herself to regret taking a life and she was petrified she was losing a part of herself. One that she may never be able to find again.

She couldn't say any of those things, not even to him. So she looked down at the wet earth and buried her feeling there, to be dug up and dealt with later when she was far away from the fighting, so that when they broke her, she wouldn't get any of her friends killed.

Taking a long ragged breath she looked up and met his eyes. They held genuine concern, but hers were dark and hard, the emotions that had threatened to overwhelm her all but gone.

"I'm fine Derek." The tone of her voice effectively closing the subject.

He nodded, he knew her well enough not to push when she had that look. Taking out two cigarettes he was able to magically light both. Holding one out to her she took it and they both ignored the way her hand trembled slightly.

He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder and she closed her eyes, praying her sleep would be dreamless.

XXXXXXX

Amelia stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Squinting into the bright morning light she looked around. Derek was sitting opposite her, drinking what smelled like coffee, watching her closely. She saw the concern and curiosity written all over his face for all the world to see. This early in the morning, it just reminded her of last night, which instantly embarrassed and pissed her off.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped.

Derek held out the coffee to her and she reached over, taking it from his hands.

"What happened last night?" He was trying to keep his tone light, but she knew him better than that. He was worried and she understood why. He'd only ever seen her cry on a handful of occasions, which was a handful more than any other man, so he knew something really bad must have happened.

Peering at him over the rim of the tin mug she shrugged. "What can I say, it's just that time of the month."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. She would have to try harder than that to get him to back-off. _Shit, we really have spent way too much time together._

"I was wet, tired and hungry. It was just a small moment of weakness, that's all."

"You know I don't believe you right?" He lit a cigarette, and after taking a drag he passed it to her.

She took it from him, handing him back the coffee in turn. Taking a long drag she closed her eyes, images of the previous night with Joe flashing before her. Quickly snapping her eyes back open she let out a sharp breath.

"OK, if I tell you, you have to promise you won't do anything. I know how you can get."

He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'please, I can control myself.'

She stared at him, waiting for him to promise her he would restrain himself.

"Fine, I promise."

"OK, I have feelings for Joe and last night I found myself alone with him." To his credit Derek's expression didn't change at the revelation, he just reached the coffee over and she exchanged it for the cigarette.

"I was there and we almost," she trailed off, not sure exactly what they had almost done, "almost kissed I suppose."

Blowing out the smoke he asked, "Almost?"

"I stopped him. I know the risks. We work together, it's frowned upon, blah-blah-blah. So I needed to be sure that he would still have wanted me, even if we'd met away from the war. You know, that I wasn't just an escape from all of this." She gestured to the foxhole they were sitting in.

"Turns out he doesn't, or at least he isn't sure. So in short, I have feelings for Joe, I put myself right there for him and he rejected me. I know he was being a good guy, but it still stings like a son-of-a-bitch." She ran her hand through her hair as if the act itself could wipe the embarrassing memory from her brain.

Derek's eyes narrowed and she saw him clench and unclench his jaw. Stubbing out the cigarette with more force than was really necessary he said, "He's a god damn idiot."

"Derek," she started to say but he cut her off with a fierce look that shut her right up.

"No Amelia, I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. He's an idiot and trust me, he's gonna regret that decision. As for those rules and blah-blah-blah. If you ever feel it's worth it to break them, tell me, it's easier to get away with if you have someone watching your back. God only knows you've done it for me before."

She smiled gratefully and reached over to touch his arm, the embarrassment starting to lose its sharp sting. "Thanks darling. Now please focus on killing Germans, not one of our own." She gave him a wink and he smirked.

She got up and groaned as her cramped muscles objected to the movement. "I'm going to see what the latest news is. I'll be back before we move."

"'K, just hurry up."

Grabbing her rifle and helmet Amelia crawled out of the foxhole and walked towards Harry's foxhole. She'd seen some of the NCO's go that way so figured it would be the best place to get the latest news before they moved out.

Nearing a group of men she saw Harry, Bill, Johnny, Hoobler, Frank and some other guys all huddled together. Looking over their heads she waved and smiled at George who in turn smiled back at her, a cigarette still dangling from his lips.

Looking around she thought she saw Joe, but she turned away quickly to avoid having to face him this early in the morning. The events of the previous evening were still too fresh in her mind.

"Hi Em, you get any sleep?" Perconte asked as she got close to the group of men.

"Yip, you?"

"I've had better."

She sat down next to Bill, giving him a wink and a smile in greeting. He pulled her in for a brief side hug before they turned their attention to Harry.

Looking between them and a map he was holding Harry said, "We don't know what they've got. We may be attacking a weaker force. Possibly more paratroopers."

"And you know how they can be," Hoobler chipped in.

She cracked a smile.

Harry smirked. "Fire and manoeuvre. That's the name of the game, fire and manoeuvre." He closed the map and added, "Dog and Fox Companies will be on our left flank moving with us. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads.

"Let's make them holler," Harry added for good measure.

As she stood to head back to Derek, Perconte said, "It's 9:30 in the evening back home. Must be…"

Whatever he was going to say was abruptly cut off by the unmistakable sound of mortar fire coming their way.

"Mortar!" she yelled, as all hell broke loose.

Bill pulled her back to the ground as the shell hit, half covering her body with his. Pushing himself off of her a second later he started to crawl towards the line where the men had laid down a base of fire. She followed him, already scanning the horizon for the silhouettes of enemy soldiers.

The sounds of gun fire and mortar explosions mingled with the shouts of the men around her and her own heart pounding in her ears.

A bullet passed over her head hitting the man running beside her, before she could check on him George had already pulled him into a foxhole.

Returning her attention to the enemy line she started to pick off targets, shooting as quickly as she could. She heard the familiar sound of her clip emptying and reached over to get a new one, feeling extremely vulnerable now that she wasn't shooting.

Slamming the new clip into the chamber she opened fire again. A mortar blast hit close by, raining earth and splintered wood down on her. In an instant her mouth was filled with the taste of mud, gunpowder and smoke.

"Amelia, pick off your targets. Keep them down!" Winters shouted from somewhere behind her, she didn't take her eyes off the enemy.

PING! Another clip was finished. Reaching into her jacket her hand came out empty.

 _Shit, the others are in my foxhole._

"Harry, throw me a clip!"

"Here!" he tossed three in her direction.

Slamming the first one in she opened fire again, aiming for the muzzle flashes coming from the opposite hedgerow.

"Where did they come from?" Harry shouted next to her.

Following his line of sight she saw the distinct barrel of a tank moving behind the enemy line. Her heart stopped beating and her mouth went dry.

"Shit," she swore under her breath.

The tanks fired in the direction of Dog and Fox and she knew their left flank had crumbled without having to see it.

Harry tapped her helmet and pointed towards a discarded bazooka lying next to her, "Let's go Amelia!"

Without sparing it a moment's thought she slung her rifle over her shoulder and grabbed the bazooka, following Harry onto the open field.

Dropping to her right knee she lifted the bazooka onto her shoulder. Waiting for Harry to load it and give her the order to fire.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," she said under her breath, aiming at the tank nearest them.

Harry slapped her shoulder and she fired. The shell bounced off of the side of the tank and he immediately started to reload the bazooka.

"You're gonna get me killed Harry!"

The tank started to turn towards them, lowering its muzzle and it felt like it was aiming right at their heads.

"Hold your fire. Wait until I give the order," Harry shouted in her ear, struggling to be heard over the noise of the fire fight and the rumble of the tank.

Suddenly white smoke billowed from the muzzle of the tank and the trees behind them exploded. The force of the blast flattened her to the ground and all her senses were overwhelmed by the ringing her in ears.

Harry grabbed her collar and pulled her back up, placing a hand on her back to steady her. She picked up the bazooka and lifted it back to her shoulder.

The tank crested a small hill in the field, exposing its vulnerable underbelly. Harry slapped her arm and screamed in her ear, "Fire Amelia, fire!"

She pulled the trigger and heard the distinct sound of metal piercing metal, followed by a deep rumble.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted, grabbing her shoulder.

Stumbling to her feet she turned to run back to their line. The tank exploded behind them and rained earth and shrapnel down on them.

She jumped over Bill, landing in a half crouch right next to him. In one swift movement she pulled her rifle from her back and swung herself around to face the enemy line, opening fire at the German infantry walking beside the advancing tanks.

"We're gonna talk about that stupid stunt later!" Bill shouted, not looking at her.

She ignored him, her focus solely on the enemy soldier she had in her sights. Pulling the trigger she saw him shudder. She turned to find her next target without waiting to see where he fell.

 _Fire, fire, fire._ She kept repeating the words in her head with each shot, like a mantra, something to block out the screams of the wounded and the hail of bullets coming from all sides.

The man she was aiming at suddenly vanished in a cloud of black smoke as the tank he'd been walking next to exploded. Glancing over her shoulder she saw their Sherman tanks break into the clearing.

All around her shouts of elation went up as the men saw them, suddenly reenergized at the sight of the German tanks being blown to smithereens.

"Krauts in the open," she heard someone yell.

The Germans were retreating haphazardly, making themselves easy targets to pick off. She lost count of how many men she killed, not sparing them a second thought beyond the moment she saw them go down.

As the Germans fled, and they no longer had targets to shoot at, the fighting slowly tapered off until she could hear only sporadic firing. Looking around for another target and coming up empty handed she laid her rifle down. Blinking, the tunnel vision of the fight dissipated and the world around her started to creep back into focus.

Rolling onto her back she laid there, staring up at the blue sky she could just make out through the broken trees, waiting for the adrenaline to wear off. She reached into her jacket and took out her pack of smokes. Bill leaned over and took two cigarettes out from the pack in her hand. He lit both and handed her one as he took a long drag from the other before passing it onto the man on the other side of him.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled," Bill said, glancing at her sideways.

"I know."

"You got some death wish or something?"

"Just doing my job Bill. Besides, you're called Wild Bill, you're not really in a position to lecture me." She nudged him and winked.

He let out a cackling laugh and said, "You and me doll. Two peas in pod."

Amelia smiled at her friend.

"I'm gonna go find Derek," she said.

""K," he replied absentmindedly.

Standing up a small cascade of dirt fell off of her. She took off her helmet and tipped her head over, shaking it from side to side to get rid of some of the dirt that was stuck in her hair.

Happy that this was as dirt-free as she was going to get she tipped her head back and replaced her helmet. Walking past Harry she patted him on the shoulder and shot him a lopsided grin. He returned her smile with a gap-toothed grin of his own and affectionately slapped her helmet.

She was so busy looking at Harry that she didn't notice the soldier standing next to him until she hit something solid. Whipping her head around she started to apologise when the words caught in her throat. Joe was holding onto her shoulders, steadying her and looking her over for any signs that she was wounded.

She froze, her brain temporarily blank, not knowing what to say or do. When he finally met her eyes her world came rushing back and she stepped away from him and he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Sorry Joe, I wasn't looking where I was going," she did, doing her best to sound nonchalant.

"Nah, no worries." He sounded calm, but she saw he was clenching his fists at his sides.

"I've got to go find Derek. He'll be looking for me."

"Sure. Umm….let me walk with you, I'm going that way already."

"Oh, OK."

They started to walk in the direction she'd left Derek, both staring at the ground, the silence hanging thick between them.

 _This is stupid Amelia, you just ran onto a field with a bazooka, you can talk to one man._

She cleared her throat self-consciously. "Listen Joe, about last night. I meant what I said. All of it, but especially the part about us being fine."

He stopped walking and softly grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"When I saw you out there, it took all my self-restraint not to run onto that damn field and drag you back. I can't see you get hurt." His eyes were fierce, boring into hers and his grip tightened around her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere Joe. The Germans will have to do better than a tank to get rid of me."

He nodded and dropped his hand heavily from her arm.

"Amelia, Liebgott." Winters called their names, as he, Derek and Nixon came to stand next to them.

"Sir," Joe said.

"So, shooting tanks with bazookas is your thing huh?" Nixon asked, a cheeky smile playing across his face.

"For the record it wasn't my idea, it was Lieutenant Welsh's."

"And if he hadn't had the idea?" Nixon teased.

"Yeah, fair enough. I probably still would have done it."

Nixon and Winters chuckled while Derek stared at her with an annoyed expression and Joe clenched his jaw so tight she swore he would never be able to speak again.

Amelia shrugged and took out her canteen, taking a long drink and swirling the water around she tried to wash the taste of dirt and gunpowder out.

Replacing her canteen she was caught off guard by Derek stepping forward and pulling her into a tight one arm embrace. Smiling up at her friend she lifted onto her toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you're OK too."

He let her go and rolled his eyes.

"You did well Amelia, you and Harry both." Winters said.

"Thank you sir."

"You should make sure you have all your gear, we'll be moving out soon."

"Yes sir."

Winters nodded and moved on down the line, Nixon following him.

Watching them go she missed the dark look Derek shot Joe, or the way the other man backed down slightly, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Finally turning her attention to the two men she frowned, confused as to the reason for the suddenly tense atmosphere.

She considered asking them what was going on, but decided against it. She was too tired and filthy to really care.

"OK boys, you heard the boss," she said, clapping her hands together. "I'll go grab my stuff and meet up with you," she said to Derek.

He finally looked away from Joe, meeting her eyes he nodded.

"See you around Joe," she said in the lightest tone she could manage, trying her best to show Derek that everything was fine.

He looked at her and smiled, "See you around beautiful."

XXXXXXX

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. To my lovely guest reviewer(s), thank you for the great encouragement and feedback. Love to hear what you all think of the story twist and turns (lots more to come)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Early July, Utah Beach, Normandy**

George's POV

Half of the Company was spread out on the beach sand, lying around, shooting the shit and soaking up the sun. They were all blissfully content, having had warm showers and hot chow for the first time in weeks. They'd been pulled off of the line a few days earlier, after weeks of relentless fighting that had cost them more good men than he cared to count.

Looking down, his smile grew even wider. Amelia was lying on her back, her body stretched out on the warm sand, her head resting in his lap. Her eyes were closed and a content little grin played across her lips.

They'd been close even before the jump into Normandy, but after everything they'd been through over the last month their bond had grown stronger. He'd been happy to see her finally opening up to all of them, willingly sharing stories of home and family, two subjects she had avoided like the plague when she'd first joined them.

For their part the men came to trust her wholeheartedly. Whenever they had to take another village or some bombed out farmhouse they took some comfort in knowing she was there with them with her rifle and fearlessness. Somehow she'd gone from being a skirt that was fun to have around to a deeply trusted and loved comrade. One of them. For his part, looking down at her peaceful face, he thought of family. He considered her family now, the little sister who could out shoot him and yet he had a fierce instinct to protect.

The breeze picked up and blew a piece of her long hair across her face, making her nose crinkle. He automatically reached out and tucked the wayward piece behind her ear. She opened her eyes and grinned lazily up at him. "Thanks handsome. It was super annoying but I was just too damn lazy to do anything about it."

"Anytime you have a hair emergency, just call me, beautiful."

"Unless I need a cut, in which case I'm not letting you anywhere near my hair with a pair of scissors. I don't want to look like a badly groomed poodle."

George gave a deep rumbling laugh, finding the image of Amelia looking like a poodle far funnier than he normally would. _Man, sleep deprivation does a number on your sense of humour._

"Yeah, I'll leave that up to Joe. You know, him being a barber and all."

For a brief second her smile faltered and her brow furrowed together, but she recovered quickly and joked, "Oh no, I don't want some Mohawk. That would not be a good look on me."

"I don't know, I think we could make it work. We cut a little bit here," he lightly tugged on the hair on her left side, "and a little there," he tugged on the hair on her right side.

She giggled and playfully smacked his hand away.

He loved the sound of her giggle, it reminded him of children playing outside on a hot summer's day. After Carentan she hadn't laughed as much or as easily. At first he'd thought it was just the fighting and dying that surrounded them, but then one night, just before they were called off of the line he'd asked her about it.

They had been alone in a foxhole and he'd made a particularly great impression of Bill and Joe bickering. She'd smiled, but it was one of those fake polite ones that never reaches your eyes.

"Ok, c'mon! That was hilarious, if I do say so myself," he'd exclaimed. A little panic creeping in that he'd lost his touch.

"It was George, sorry. I'm just tired." She hadn't met his eyes, hers firmly fixed on her boots.

He'd had enough, they were all tired and he knew she was lying. "I call bullshit."

Her mouth had opened and closed, looking for the right words to get him to drop it. Finally she'd just let out a defeated sigh and said, "I have feelings for Joe and he doesn't feel the same. It's no big deal, stupid really considering where we are. Anyway, it just brought up a whole lot of other stuff as well."

"You really like him?"

"Yeah, I really like him. It's not love or anything, and my feelings for him are jumbled together with my feelings over this place. So it's a bit messy."

When he hadn't said anything for a long time she'd looked up, finally meeting his gaze.

"Shit Em, I'm sorry. I don't know what he's thinking giving up a chance with you."

She'd scrambled over to his side of the foxhole and he'd reached out, tucking her small frame into his side. The last thing he'd heard her say was, "It's OK Luz. It's no big deal."

He had to admit that, if he didn't know what had happened he never would have guessed it by the way they acted around each other. The only clue was the way her eyes briefly clouded over whenever his name was mentioned and he wasn't looking.

Try as he might he never couldn't figure out why Joe had rejected her, it was pretty damn obvious the guy liked her. _No wonder girls think men are idiots._

"Amelia," the sound of Derek calling her name made them both look in the direction of his voice.

"Here," she shouted, not bothering to get up.

"George," Derek nodded in greeting.

"Sir," he replied, the man still scared him a little bit, even after all this time.

Looking over Derek's shoulder he spied Winters and Nixon standing close by. The worried looks on the two officers' faces made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Derek, I'm really comfortable. Is it a state secret or can you just tell me here?" she asked him.

He sighed and looked forlornly at the navy vessels set to take them back to England. George had to consciously stop himself from shifting uncomfortably at the gesture, the pit in his stomach growing with each passing moment. The men around them had stopped talking, everyone now listening intently in on the conversation. Not trying to hide their eavesdropping in the least.

Derek crouched down and Amelia lifter her head from his lap, resting her weight on her elbows.

"Fine. We're not pulling out with Easy. We're heading back in-land with another Company. There have been reports of German snipers harassing the advance and we've been ordered to go find them and take them out."

When Derek stopped talking the only sound came from the crashing waves, no one believing what they'd just heard. They were supposed to be going back to England, all of them. The thought of Amelia and Derek staying behind to fight while they all sailed off into the sunset was like a punch to the gut.

Amelia let out a sharp breath and laid her head back down into his lap, closing her eyes she spoke. "When do we move out?"

"Two hours from now. I've got a runner grabbing kit for us." Derek reached out and patted her shoulder, the regret at what he was ordering her to do written all over his face. "Meet me at HQ in an hour."

She smiled a little, reminding him of how his mother had smiled to stop herself from crying the day he'd enlisted. Reaching up she touched the hand still resting on her shoulder. "OK."

With that he got up and walked away, Winters and Nixon falling in beside him.

As soon as the officers' backs were turned Gene spoke. "This is bullshit chéri."

Hearing the soft spoken medic swear and use a nickname in one breath made a few men glance at him in surprise.

Amelia sat up and stretched over to touch his knee. "It's fine Gene. It'll just be a few days and then we'll be in England with you. Besides, it'll give you all a chance to miss me."

"Christ Amelia, you don't even know what Company they're going to pair you with!" Bill exclaimed, his South Philly accent coming out thicker than usual and a deep frown etched across his forehead.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Bill. It's not like I'm going to be alone."

Bill stood abruptly, flicking the cigarette he'd just lit to the ground.

"Bill, where are you going?" she asked.

"Finding out which Company you're going with so I can have a few words with them."

"Bill, this really isn't…" he cut her off mid-sentence. "No Amelia, it's bad enough that you're staying here while we all go back to England. I'm gonna make damn sure whoever you're working with knows that if they get you killed, they may as well never come back to England themselves."

"I'm coming with you," Don said, getting up.

Soon Joe, Bull, Toye and Johnny were all standing up, ready to go put the fear of god into whoever she was going with.

Watching them leave he was about to go with them when Amelia placed her head back onto his lap.

"I've still got fifty minutes George. I intend on spending each one enjoying the sun and your lovely company. Now, why don't you tell me a funny story about home?"

He resigned himself to the fact that this was what she wanted and the other guys would be able to scare the living daylights out of the unlucky Company they found.

When her fifty minutes were up Gene held out his hand and pulled her up, straight into a fierce hug. Their close bond surprised George. The medic kept himself slightly distant from the other men, but he realised she'd never given him that option.

Letting her go without a word Amelia turned to George. "Whatever bets you make with the replacements, remember I want my cut." She smiled gently and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered in her ear, "Be safe Em."

He felt her smile against his cheek and he reluctantly let her go.

She said her goodbyes to the men who were crowding around them before walking off in the direction of the HQ.

As she crested the top of the dune he saw the guys that had left intercept her, already back from their mission. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw each one give her a farewell hug. It didn't escape his notice that Joe held onto her a little tighter and longer than the rest.

XXXXXXX

 **12 days later, Aldbourne**

Bill POV

Bill saw George come running into the mess hall, making a beeline for their table.

"Heya fellas, guess what I just heard?" George asked, breathless.

"What is it Luz? You finally found a girl that's willing to go on a date with you?" Don joked, earning him a glare from George.

"Screw you Malark," George retorted.

"Man, don't talk about screwing. You're gonna make me homesick," Muck said.

That earned a round of jeers and lewd jokes from the men around the table. For once George didn't jump in, the way he was tapping his finger on the table showing his growing impatience.

"Will you all shut-the-fuck-up for once!" George exclaimed, finally losing his patience.

A hush fell over everyone and they all turned to him expectantly.

"Amelia and Derek are on their way to England. They're supposed to land in the next few days," George practically shouted the news. Reaching over he grabbed the smoke from a shocked Muck's hand, a triumphant grin plastered over his face.

"Well it's about god damn time," Bill said, emphatically smacking his hand against the table to emphasize the point.

They'd been back in England for almost two weeks and every day someone mentioned the two snipers, especially Amelia. Leaving her behind in France had left them all feeling like they'd somehow abandoned her. Besides with all the new replacements coming in and Amelia being gone the Company felt off, like something vital was missing.

Looking over to Joe he saw the relief in the man's eyes and for once he had a genuine smile not a smart-ass smirk on his face.

One drunken night just after their return to Aldbourne George had spilled the beans to him, telling him all about Amelia and Joe. Bill, never being the subtle type and a few beers down, had confronted Joe, two second away from clobbering him in his stupid face. Joe had backed down, not even trying to put up a fight. Eventually he just said, "Yeah well, we all make mistakes." He didn't elaborate and Bill never asked.

Hashey, one of the new replacements piped up from behind Bill, "Amelia's the skirt that fights with Easy right?"

All the veterans slowly turned their attention to the table of replacements, the silent warning coming across loud and clear.

"Don't call her a skirt," Toye said, his voice low and menacing.

The replacements all visibly recoiled, none of them meeting the veteran's eyes.

Hashey tried to cover his tracks, "I didn't mean anything by it. Just heard there's a woman fighting with us."

"Yeah, there is. Sergeant Jones is one of us and she's one if the finest soldiers you'll ever have the privilege of meeting," Bull insisted, the rest of the table nodding in agreement.

Bill saw the sly smile spread across George's face and knew the man must have seen an opportunity to have some fun with the new boys. Nudging Bill to play along he said, "You know, most of the guys here have tried to ask her out on a date, but she shot them all down. Maybe you lot can have more luck?"

The replacements looked sceptical, but they wanted so desperately to make a good impression on the veterans that they took the bait.

Edward "Babe" Heffron spoke up, Bill immediately recognising his familiar Philly accent. "Yeah? Maybe we can bet on it?"

"What are we betting on?" Buck asked as he came to stand next to George.

"Oh, whether or not any of these new boys can get Em to go on a date with him?" Don answered.

Buck whistled. "Good luck with that. She'd eat 'em all alive."

"I'll take the bet," Hashey said.

Bill laughed as George took all the bets, eagerly playing bookie. Turning back to his earlier conversation with Tab he saw the dark look on Joe's face.

 _If Hashey actually manages to get her on a date, Joe's gonna kill him in his sleep._

"Man, it's going to be good to have Em back home," Tab said and Bill wholeheartedly agreed with the man.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Climbing out of the jeep onto the familiar Aldbourne street she seriously considered falling to her knees and kissing the ground.

They had arrived back in England that morning, fourteen days after they had left Easy. Derek had threatened a few orderlies and quickly arranged for a jeep to take them to Aldbourne. Driving through the charming town at dusk Amelia had finally felt her muscles relax for what felt like the first time on months, a blissful smile making its way across her face.

"You coming?" Derek asked her.

She skipped towards him and grabbed his hand, almost dragging him to the front door of the Whitehall's home, barely able to contain her excitement at being back.

Derek was about to knock when the door was flung open. Mrs. Whitehall stood in the doorway, an apron tied around her waist and her cheeks flushed.

"Come here you!" she exclaimed, pulling Amelia into a very tight hug. "Oh dear, you are just skin and bones. What have they been feeding you?"

Without letting her go Mrs. Whitehall continued, "It's a good thing that Company of yours sent a runner this morning to tell me you two were on your way. I had time to cook a proper meal."

Finally letting her go Mrs. Whitehall pushed Amelia into the house, promptly pulling Derek into another tight hug.

Looking around she was momentarily overwhelmed by the warmth that surrounded her. Everything about the place, from the colour of the furniture and the flower print of the wallpaper, to the smell of home cooked food wafting from the kitchen reminded Amelia of home.

Mr. Whitehall appeared from the kitchen, holding two glasses of Scotch. Taking Amelia's bag from her he handed her a glass, saying "It's good to have you back with us."

Mrs. Whitehall finally let go of Derek and came to stand beside her husband. Derek reached out, shaking the older man's hand, and taking the offered glass of Scotch.

"You two go and settle in. Amelia, feel free to use the bath upstairs. I've laid out some clean clothes for you. Dinner will be ready in an hour," Mrs. Whitehall said.

"Thank you ma'am," she replied, not finding the words to express how grateful she was.

Glancing over at Derek she knew he mirrored her expression. They were finally home safe.

XXXXXXX

It was noon the following day when she finally woke up, and it took her another hour to crawl out of bed. She didn't want to leave the comfort of the soft bed, but her stomach was growling and she needed to use the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen she found Derek sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. He'd clearly just stumbled out of bed by the way his hair was tousled and the bleary look in his eyes.

She poured a cup for herself and sat down across from him, neither of them saying anything for a long time.

"You want to go see Easy today?" he finally asked her.

She badly wanted to see her friends, but she also badly wanted to stay in bed for the rest of her life. It was a difficult choice.

"Won't they be training?"

"They're training until 15:00, after that they've got the afternoon off."

She was surprised that he knew the details of their schedule. "How do you know that?"

"Dick sent a runner with a message and orders," he took a sip of his coffee, "He said we each have a three day pass before we start training with the men again, but that we should swing by the mess today if we can."

Amelia got up and filled her cup again, having downed the first lukewarm cup of coffee in record time.

"Let's go, it'll be good to see everyone. Mrs. Whitehall left a clean dress out for me."

He raised an eyebrow at her last remark.

"What? You heard Dick, we're on leave, so I'm not on 'official military business.' Therefore I am going to wear a pretty dress while I can."

"Fair enough. Let's leave here at 15:00."

"OK. You want something to eat?"

With that she made them sandwiches and it struck her how utterly normal the situation was. Her making sandwiches for lunch in a pretty little kitchen with a handsome man sitting at the table keeping her company.

 _I hope I can still do normal._

XXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Thank you to everyone who added the story to their alerts and for all the lovely reviews. Hope the last few days of the week goes well!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 10**

Amelia POV

Glancing over at Derek walking beside her, Amelia smiled sympathetically. The day had turned out to be one of the hottest the locals could remember, and while he fidgeted in his warm uniform she bounced next to him in her breezy summer dress. Never had she been more grateful for the brass not wanting her to wear a uniform when she wasn't working than at that exact moment.

She was wearing one of the dresses she'd bought just before they had deployed for Normandy. It was a light sky blue and she imagined another woman would wear it when going for a picnic in the country with her new lover. She'd done her hair in loose bouncy curls, softly pinning them back from her face, and put one some make-up to hide the dark circles that lingered under her eyes.

 _Hey, if I'm going to get out of bed, I may as well do it right._

Derek cussed under his breath at the heat, which brought on a fresh wave of giggles. This in turn just made him scowl more and he let out another colourful string of insults directed at the weather and the manufacturers and designers of military uniforms.

Nearing the makeshift mess hall the sounds of men's voices drifted towards her on the breeze. The thought of her friends talking and laughing close by brought a childlike smile to her face and she immediately picked up her pace, almost giddy with excitement. The yard in-front if the barn was empty, and she could make out Lipton standing alone in the barn door, his back to them.

He must have heard them approach because he peered over his shoulder. Seeing them he smiled broadly and he embraced her before shaking Derek's hand enthusiastically. Harry and Winters appeared from behind him, blocking her view of the men sitting inside.

"Well, finally I can stop listening to the men complain about how there's no one pretty for them to look at during PT," Harry said, his famous gap-tooth grin welcoming them.

"What, haven't they seen Buck in tiny shorts?" Amelia joked.

"I heard my name," Buck popped up next to Winters.

"Oh, I was saying how nice you look in those tiny PT shorts." She winked at him.

"Ah Amelia, that's why I love ya. Back a day and already dishing out the compliments." Buck pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head for good measure.

Letting her go he passed her onto Harry who she greeted with a peck on the cheek and a blinding smile of her own.

"It's really good to have you back Amelia," Winters said, warmly pulling her into a side hug in a rare show of affection.

"It's good to be back Dick."

"C'mon, let's go tell the men you're here," Harry said happily.

XXXXXXXX

Babe POV

Babe could see the officers crowding around the barn door, talking excitedly and hugging someone, but he couldn't see exactly what was happening.

Glancing over at his friends, both Hashey and Garcia shrugged, unable to make out what the commotion was about and unwilling to ask the veterans.

All the replacements were sitting at their own tables, clearly separated from those the veterans occupied. It wasn't that they wanted to keep themselves separate from the experienced men, it was that they were far too intimidated by them to try and take the spaces left by those they'd lost in Normandy.

"Listen up!" Sergeant Lipton shouted from the door and the room fell silent, everyone turning their full attention to him.

"Lieutenant Welsh has an announcement to make."

"OK men, I've got some good news. Lieutenant Smith and Sergeant Jones finally decided to stop holidaying in France and come back to work."

The officers stepped aside and one of the most intimidating men he'd ever seen entered the barn. Around them all the veterans clapped and cheered. The man smiled and clapped Winters on the shoulder fondly.

As they turned to walk to the officers' table he saw her standing in the doorway, framed by the late afternoon sunlight, looking like something from a movie. She stepped through the door and a thunderous cheer went up from all the veterans.

She smiled ecstatically and he noticed how her wide eyes crinkled slightly in the corners and a blush crept into her cheeks. For a brief moment she met his eyes across the room, and he swore his stomach did somersaults, before George Luz picked her up and swung her around, earning a giggle from the woman. The sound of her laughter reverberated in his chest, and he knew it would haunt his dreams.

As soon as Luz put her down another man took his place, it seemed every one of the veterans was waiting to greet her personally.

Hashey turned to Sergeant Randleman, who was making his way to the woman, and asked, "Sarge, who's that?"

"That's the sniper team."

Hashey's jaw dropped and he visibly swallowed. "That's her?"

Sergeant Randleman laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Yip son, that's her. Good luck."

"Fuck, I think we might lose this bet boys."

They all nodded, each man glad they're not the one that has to ask the woman on a date.

Sergeant Guarnere led the woman back to his table, a hand protectively on her lower back, while she talked animatedly with the company medic, Eugene Roe. He'd never seen the medic smile before, let alone laugh, and here he was looking like a kid at Christmas.

Walking up to their table she didn't pay them any attention until Sergeant Guarnere pointed in their general direction. "These are some of the new boys beautiful."

"Bill, I'm sure they have names you know."

He simply shrugged and turned away from them, sitting down at the table he shared with some other veterans.

The woman turned to look at their table and they all just stared at her like they'd never see a woman before in their life. "So, do you all have names or am I going to have to guess?"

"I'm Miller ma'am," the man said, shooting up from his seat to shake her hand.

The corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly, taking his outstretched hand she said, "Nice to meet you Miller. Please, call me Amelia."

He smiled shyly and sat back down. After that the rest of the table introduced themselves quickly, all eager to make a good impression on the woman who was clearly close to the other veterans. When it was his turn he stood up, positive she would be able to feel his heart pounding through the pulse in his hand. Extending his hand she took it firmly, meeting his gaze, a warm smile playing across her full lips.

"I'm Edward Heffron, but my friends call me Babe," he said.

"Babe huh? Mmmm…we'll see. I may end up calling you something else." As she playfully winked and let go of his hand, his skin was left burning from her touch.

"OK, now that you've met all the new boys, how 'bout we get you something to eat eh?" George Luz asked, effectively pulling her attention away from their table.

She took the seat between Sergeant Guarnere and Joe Liebgott, which was right behind Babe. He was acutely aware of her presence, every inch of his body demanding he turn around and talk to her. He found himself wishing he was the one that had taken the bet to ask her out.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Oh my word, Don! You and Alton did not steal a bike?" Amelia slapped the table, laughing so hard at George's story of how they'd snuck a motorcycle onto the ship back from Normandy that she was struggling to breathe and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Whoa there Em, take a breath," Joe said, rubbing small circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

All the men were laughing, whether it was from George's story or the tears now running down her face she wasn't sure.

Regaining some measure of composure she straightened out, fanning her face. "God, I missed you all so much, it's actually a joke."

"Missed you to beautiful, mostly 'cause I only had these ugly mugs to look at all day," Bill said, earning himself some colourful comebacks from the handful of men still at their table.

Glancing at her watch she was shocked to see the time, 21:00. Looking around Amelia saw the mess hall was almost empty, only a few tables still had men sitting around them talking quietly in their individual groups. She noticed Derek talking intensely with Nixon and Winters, and when she peered over her shoulder she was surprised to find some replacements still hanging around.

"I've got to go, it's getting late."

She made to leave when George exclaimed, "C'mon Em, you just got here."

Smiling at her friend she reached over and ruffled his already messy brown hair. "I've got a lot of beauty sleep to catch up on Georgie. I can't embarrass you."

George scoffed. "Please, I've seen you look half decent in a muddy foxhole."

"Half decent, wow, thanks George. That may just be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I do try," he retorted, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"I'll walk you back," Joe said, already out of his seat.

She shrugged. "OK."

As she turned to leave one of the replacements, Hashey, get up from their table and walked towards her. He was looking around nervously and he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

He came to stand in front of her and she waited patiently for him to say whatever it was he'd come over here for. Amelia was aware of how quiet everyone around them had become, all her friends now staring at them, and she could feel Joe smirking at the replacement behind her back.

Finally scraping together enough courage he met her gaze and asked, "So, are you rationed?" He was trying to sound cocky, but it came out more awkward than anything else. She immediately felt bad for the guy.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see George and Muck grinning like idiots, their faces turning beet red from trying to control themselves.

 _Ah, so this was the bet. Have the poor replacement ask me out._

She answered politely, not wanting to hurt the man's pride. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

He shifted his weight and ran one hand through his hair, when he looked around the room she could see him visibly swallow. She tried her best not to laugh at the poor guy, but she could feel a lopsided grin creep across her lips.

"Um, would you like to go out on a date with me then?" he asked, doing his best to sound confident.

She reached over and touched his shoulder. "Thank you. I'm flattered that you asked, however I'm going to have to decline."

She could see the disappointment as he said, "Oh, OK."

She wanted to distract him from getting shot down in front of all of his friends and the men he was no doubt trying to impress. Looking over to George, who was now grinning like the cat that got the cream, she asked, "So, what's my cut?"

This broke the men's resolve and they all packed up laughing hysterically. Looking back to Hashey she rolled her eyes and shook her head, the small gesture seemed to put him slightly at ease.

"Three packs of smokes and three chocolate bars," George said as she returned her attention to him.

"Can I have one pack now?"

The man shrugged and rummaged around in his jacket until her found the pack and threw it her way.

"Thanks," she said catching the pack one handed.

Turning back to a fiercely blushing Hashey she handed him the pack, much to the loud objections from the men around them.

Shooting a glare at her friends to silence them she said, "Hey, he had more guts than any of you ever did."

Looking away from their table she turned her attention to the table of replacements. "I don't know what they told you boys, but for the record, none of them ever even tried to ask me out."

"I'm just waiting for the right moment," George shouted, throwing his hands into the air for affect.

Amelia rolled her eyes and scoffed. Looking back at Hashey she was pleased to find the embarrassed look was now replaced by one considerably smugger.

"I'll see you around Hashey."

"See you around ma'am."

Turning to leave her eyes fell on the replacement sitting closets to her. Babe, if she remembered correctly. He was handsome, with a cheeky smile and inviting eyes. His neatly combed red hair looked almost brown in the dim light of the hall and she noticed how well his uniform fit around his lean masculine frame. He looked up to meet her gaze and her lips turned into a small shy smile of their own accord.

 _Pity he hadn't asked, I may have said yes._ The thought popped into her head unexpectedly and she quickly turned away from him.

"OK, well, I've got a two days pass so I'll see you all in two days' time."

"We'll miss you," Don said.

"I'll keep your winnings safe Em," George added.

"You better," she joked, affectionately winking at her friend.

"Night-night," she said to the table in general, squeezing Bill's shoulder as she left.

Once outside she noticed it had cooled down considerably. She folded her arms across her chest trying to retain as much heat as possible.

"Here, take my jacket," Joe said, jacket already held out for her.

"That's not necessary Joe, I'm fine."

"Stop being stubborn would you? I can see you're cold."

She considered his offer for a moment, before giving up and slipping her arms into the jacket.

For a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the smell of him that crept up to meet her. It was all smoke, army soap and something distinctly Joe. She'd be able to pick it out in a crowd from a mile away.

Looking over to the man walking beside her all she said was, "Thanks."

"Want one?" He held out a cigarette to her. His already lit and hanging from his lips.

"No thanks."

"No one's shooting at you huh?"

"Not tonight."

They walked in silence, the smoke from Joe's cigarette circling around them. She knew he wanted to say something, why else had he insisted on walking her home when any one of her other friends would have volunteered, so she stubbornly stayed mute.

Taking one last drag he exhaled the smoke and flicked the cigarette butt to the ground. Looking at the empty street in front of them he said, "Listen Amelia, I've been thinking."

"M'hm,"she murmured in reply.

"If," he paused, quickly glancing in her direction, "when I'm sure about everything, can I ask you on a date?"

Her heart missed a beat and his jacket felt overly warm and heavy draped around her shoulders. Taking a moment to clear her head and steady her breathing, she seriously contemplated his question. She knew what her answer would be if he asked her tonight, but weeks, even months from now? She couldn't say what her answer would be with absolute certainty, too much could change.

"You can always ask Joe, I just can't guarantee you what the answer will be," she finally replied.

"Oh?"

"Joe, I meant what I said to you, every word. As utterly inconvenient as they are, I do have feelings for you. And I'm not trying to push them away or pretend they don't exists, but I'm not holding onto them either. Life's fleeting, especially for us, so as inconvenient as it may be I'll follow my heart wherever it takes me."

"So you're saying you're not gonna wait?"

"For you to make up your mind? No, I'm not going to wait, but I'm not going to run away either."

"I guess that's fair," he said, a tinge of disappointment colouring his words.

She sighed and tilted her head up to peer at the stars scattered across the night's sky. Looking back at him she said, "Besides, one way or the other I'll always be in your life, whether you like it or not. You're family now."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "You know I'm an idiot right? For not jumping at the chance to be with you."

"The heart wants what the heart wants Joe, I'll never resent you for that. Even though there were a few days where I wanted to punch you. Still do a little bit." She jokingly bumped him with her shoulder and he casually draped his arm across hers, stopping her from pulling away, not that she had any intention of trying.

"Yeah, I probably deserve it. You know George told Bill and he almost smacked me."

She looked up at him, feeling her cheeks start to turn a deep shade of crimson _. Luckily it's dark._ "When?"

"While you were in France?'

She groaned, the thought of all the men knowing sent a twinge of embarrassment over her. "Does everyone know?"

"Nah, Bill told George to keep it to himself." He squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"That man is the biggest gossip I've ever met. Remind me to smack him next time I see him."

He smirked. "It'll be my pleasure."

They fell into a more comfortable silence, the tension broken for now. She could see the Whitehall's home in the distance, images of her nice soft bed taking over her thoughts.

"Hey Em?"

Glancing up she found him staring intently at her. "Yes Joe." The words were barely above a whisper.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head before continuing, "You're family too."

They came to a stop outside the small gate leading to the front door. Stepping out from under his arm a little reluctantly she took off his jacket and handed it back. Looking up at him she felt a mixture of heartache and joy.

She reached over to briefly touch his cheek. "Night Joe."

As she lifted her hand from his cheek he reached up and grabbed it, his lips turning into the faintest of smiles. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

He let go of her hand and she turned to walk to the door. Once inside she acknowledged the peaceful sadness that had settled over her heart. They'd both said what they needed to, there was nothing more she could do and there was no turning back.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone is having a great weekend! As always thank you for the continued support!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 11**

Amelia POV

 _Air, air, I need air! Oh god, no, I don't want to die here, not like this, not in this place!_

Amelia heard a women screaming, the sound clawing at her soul but she couldn't find her, didn't know how to help her.

 _Where, where is she? Please stop screaming, please._

She followed the sound, chasing it through the darkness, every time her fingertips brushed it the shadows would swallow her.

 _Help, please help. I don't want to die alone!_

She was so close, so close to helping her.

 _Here, I'm here._

Her fingers touched golden hair vibrating in the darkness. Then there was only darkness.

 _Alone, you're all alone. I'm all alone._

Desperately gasping for air Amelia threw herself out of the bed, hitting her knees hard on the wooden floors. Standing up on trembling legs she frantically lunged for the window. Throwing it open she allowed the cold night air to wash over her and wash away the vestiges of the nightmare.

She gasped for air, trying to grasp her self-control with weak fingers and feeling the hot tears stinging her eyes.

Looking up at the crescent moon she found herself back in the woods outside Carentan, staring down at the cold mud where she'd buried all her fears, doubts and guilt. For the briefest of moments she allowed herself to acknowledge that moment, those feelings. A brief moment was all it took for the carefully constructed walls she'd built to come crashing down around her now that she was away from the constant fighting.

Her legs gave out under her and she slid against the wall, coming to rest on the cold floor. She grabbed the pillow from her bed and buried her face in it, screaming all her anger and helplessness into it.

She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw and then she allowed the tears to fall, the sobs wracking her body.

She was crying for all the friends she'd lost, those that had died in some nondescript field, alone, for those men that never even made it that far.

She wailed for the family that was gone and the innocence she'd willingly sacrificed, even more so because she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision. She shed a tear for every life she'd taken because she'd lost a part of herself with every heartbeat she'd stopped.

She cursed and swore and fought against the fear threatening to overwhelm her. The fear that the next bullet would have her name on it. That she would never have a happily ever after.

In the darkness of the room she cried until her eyes ran dry and her heart felt empty. She cried until she was numb and then she curled into a small ball, clutching the pillow like it was a lifeline back to her sanity.

Closing her eyes, she slept, there were no dreams, no screams, just darkness and peace.

XXXXXXX

Something wet and cold pelted her face. She threw up one hand to try and stop it, not understanding where the hell it was coming from. It felt like rain, but she was indoors.

Opening her eyes she felt disorientated, she was looking up at the world from the floor.

 _What the hell?_

Moving to sit up her head throbbed and her eyes burned. She reached up and placed her hands on the side of the bed, bracing herself with her hands she pulled her body onto the edge of the bed.

Looking around the room the memory of the previous evening came back to her in bits and pieces. At first she thought it must all be a terrible nightmare, but the rawness in her throat and throbbing behind her eyes convinced her otherwise.

Dropping her head into her hands she took a moment to centre herself. Peering around she saw the window wide open, rain falling into the room.

Groaning she stood, every muscle in her body objecting, and reached over to the window, closing it firmly.

Falling back into bed she pulled the covers over her head and turned her back on the world.

XXXXXXX

Her eyes fluttered open and she knew that it was dark outside, even with her head buried under the covers she could make out the sound of a world at sleep.

Throwing the blanket off of her head she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool air.

Limply climbing out of the bed she shuffled over to the bathroom. Turning on the light she was shocked by the reflection in the mirror staring back at her.

Logically she knew she was looking at herself, but she didn't recognise the woman staring back at her. Her eyes were dull, her hair greasy and sticking to her face in places, her skin had red blotches everywhere.

Grimacing she walked to the sink and opened the tap, splashing cold water on her face before putting her mouth under the running water and drinking until her stomach hurt.

After she was done in the bathroom she turned back to her room, the light coming from behind her illuminating a piece of white paper on her bedside table.

Turning off the bathroom light she walked back to her bed. Sitting down heavily she turned on the bedside lamp and opened up the note.

 _Amelia,  
Do what you have to do.  
Derek._

Turning off the light she laid back down. She fell asleep clutching the note to her chest and this time she dreamt of her friends' laughter and happy times.

XXXXXXX

"Amelia darling, it's Mrs. Whitehall. Do you want something to eat dear?"

Opening one eye she peered over her shoulder at the kindly woman standing over her. She knew she must look like a train wreck at the very best. Clearing her throat she turned onto her back and tried her utmost to smile.

The older woman sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and Amelia could see the pity and worry in her eyes.

She hated herself for making the woman feel that way, the last thing she wanted was to be a burden on these wonderful people.

Before she could think of anything to say Mrs. Whitehall spoke. "Dear, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Derek said you were both feeling under the weather. He's been holed up in his room for the past few days. I only saw him once when he came down to check on you."

"I'm," her voice came out a croak and Mrs. Whitehall handed her a glass of water, taking a sip she tried again. "I'm sorry if we worried you ma'am. We'll be back to normal soon, I'm already feeling a lot better."

She was telling the truth, mostly. She knew that the wounds she'd opened up were still there, but she was slowly starting to rebuild her walls and bury her demons to be dealt with at another time. The last two days had taken the edge off and she knew she would, for the time being at least, be able to focus on all the things she had, not all those she'd lost or may still lose.

"Dear, my husband fought in the Great War. I've seen what happens to soldiers when they come back home." She reached over and brushed some hair out of Amelia's eyes.

Amelia was relieved that she wouldn't have to explain herself, or worse make up some phantom illness to explain her becoming a temporary hermit.

"Now, you must be starving! I've made fresh scones and Mr. Whitehall found some jam at the Sunday market. It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you take a nice long bath and then join us in the garden for some tea and scones?"

Amelia smiled, gratitude flooding her system. "That sounds perfect."

An hour later she found herself standing in the small sunlit backyard. Mrs. Whitehall hadn't exaggerated, it was a beautiful day. Kicking of her shoes she walked barefoot onto the cool grass and wiggling her toes a childlike smile spread across her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Whitehall were sitting at a small iron table under an awning, each reading a piece of today's paper. She was about to go over to join them when a sound from inside the house drew her attention.

Looking back she saw Derek come walking through the door. Judging by his red rimmed eyes and the way he was shielding them from the sunlight she had a pretty good idea what he'd been up to while she'd been out for the count.

He walked up to her and without saying a word wrapped her in a long embrace. They didn't have to say anything, they both knew the other one understood implicitly what they had gone through.

After a long time he let her go and she grabbed his hand, guiding him to the table.

Mr. Whitehall looked up from his paper and said, "Glad to see you both."

Amelia smiled and he nodded.

They spent the rest of the day outside in that little yard, the sun and warm company melting away the shadows of the last few days.

XXXXXXX

So, this is by far the shortest chapter. It was originally part of chapter 10, however when I'd finished writing it I knew it should stand on its own because its "feeling" was so different to the chapter before or after it. Thank you so much to everyone that added the story to their alerts and all the lovely reviews. All the support really means a lot to me. Hope you all have a great week further.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 12**

Amelia POV

Amelia walked towards the firing range, flanked on either side by Bill and Toye, while half listening to George telling a story from somewhere close behind her. She'd returned to Easy a few days ago and had eagerly thrown herself into her old routine, being around her friends doing wonders for her mood.

Entering the range they found a group of Dog Company men still busy with their target drills, Speirs watching over them, his hard eyes coolly assessing their performance.

"Wait here, I'll find out how long they're going to be," Winters ordered.

Glancing around she noticed how the veterans stood slightly apart from the replacements, just like they had on every other occasion. She understood the reasoning behind it, there was no point in getting close to a man who may just end up getting himself killed the first action they saw, or worse still, get one of your friends killed.

With the exception of her first night back she'd only spoken to the new men when they were training and her job necessitated it. It was nothing personal, they all seemed pleasant enough, but this was about self-preservation. She didn't have the emotional energy to invest in more men if they were just going to die. So she kept them all at a comfortable distance, the only annoying glitch being Babe Heffron. She'd caught herself stealing glances at him, and every time she'd found him doing the same. She tried not to make much of it, brushing it off as a silly curiosity on both their parts.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw some Dog men nudge each other and point in her direction, _probably replacements,_ she thought _._ She was used to the curious stares and whispers that followed her so she didn't pay them any attention.

"Hey sugar, what brings you here?" Turning deliberately slowly in the direction of the comment her eyes fell onto a cocky looking blond private, his whole attitude screaming wannabe prom king and grade A jack-ass.

Toye took one look at the kid and said, "Just keep on walking buddy."

The private smirked and took a step closer to Toye, bringing him within arm's reach of the man. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't want anyone else talking to your girl." He peered over Toye's shoulder to leer at her. "When you're tired of keeping his bed warm, hop over to mine. I'll show you a good time."

She saw Toye's fist tighten and his jaw clench. As much as she wanted to deck the man for his comment and lack of respect she knew she had to try and defuse the situation quickly, before this turned into an all-out brawl.

"Excuse me, private? I'm your superior, I suggest you remember that."

"C'mon doll, we all know how you got those sergeant's stripes." The way he said it and how he was undressing her with his eyes made her skin crawl.

"What the fuck did you just say to her?" Joe said, stepping up to the man, his face only a few inches away from the private's.

Bill came to stand on the other side of the man, the threat of violence radiating off of him. "Show some god damn respect, or you'll regret it."

By this stage there was an entire audience enjoying the show. The man's friends were hovering close by, ready to jump in if it really came to a fight but unwilling to go toe-to-toe with the Easy men unless they had to. She was grateful that all the Dog veterans seemed to be keeping a safe distance from the altercation, not wanting any part in it. By the looks they were shooting the insolent private she figured they'd teach him some discipline once this was all over and they could get him alone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Speirs's voice cut through the mounting tension with lethal precision. In the middle of all the commotion no one had noticed Speirs and Winters approach the group. The men reluctantly stepped away from the private making room for the two officers, but she could still see their muscles tense, ready to jump into a fight.

Still trying to defuse the situation Amelia said, "Nothing sir. The private was just engaging in some friendly banter with some of the men."

"Really? That isn't what I heard. Winters?" He never took his eyes from the young private.

 _If looks could kill that boy would be dead and buried by now._

"No, I heard a private disrespecting a decorated sergeant. An Easy sergeant." She'd never seen Winters truly angry before, and she wasn't sure this was it, but the dark look on his face and the way his jaw was set made her a little worried for the man's safety.

"Right, sergeant what punishment do you suggest for this infringement?" Speirs asked her, his tone completely level, making it all the more menacing.

"Latrine duty at the Easy barracks for two weeks seems fair sir," Amelia responded.

His one eyebrow quirked up. "Fair huh? I would have made it a month, you're lucky Clark."

Finally looking away from the man he turned his attention to the soldiers standing closests to them. "Let this be a warning to everyone else, Sergeant Jones will have no issues with any man from Dog Company going forward."

They all nodded, Speirs wasn't the type of man that told you twice.

He turned his attention to her and said, "Sergeant Jones, the shooting range is all yours."

"Thank you sir."

As the private slinked past her she heard him mumble angrily, "Bitch."

She stepped into his path, planting her feet and steeling her eyes. He stumbled but caught himself and came to stand at attention before her, not wanting to draw any more wrath from Speirs.

"Private, I suggest you remember I did you a favour today. I could have done nothing and allowed my friends here to give you a beating so bad you'd need to run back to your mommy to kiss it better." Sizing him up and down she spat the word, "Dismissed."

He saluted and walked around her with his tail firmly tucked between his legs. When she saw Speirs watching him go she knew the latrine duty would be the least of his punishment.

Winters patted her shoulder before turning to instruct the men where to set up for the shooting drills.

"You OK beautiful?" Bill asked. Looking past him she saw all her friends were loitering around, doing little to hide the fact that they were listening in on their conversation.

She smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm fine Bill. I've heard worse. Besides, now I'll imagine his face on every target and be just that little bit extra motivated."

Bill pulled her into a hug with the one hand and ruffled her hair with the other. "You warned him against us, but someone should warn him against you."

She pushed him away and poked his ribs, extracting a small yelp followed by a long cackling laugh.

She saw Shifty Powers walking towards the far end of the range where the furthest targets were set up and jogged after him. She enjoyed shooting next to him, not just because he was an incredible shot, but because he had the most relaxing way about him.

Catching up with him she asked, "Hey Shifty, would you mind taking the target next to mine? Then we can spot each other?"

"That would be great Em."He smiled sweetly at her.

The feeling of someone watching her made her glance over her shoulder. When her eyes met Babe's she saw the naked anger they held. She couldn't be sure what had brought it on, but assumed it had something to do with the earlier altercation. She held his gaze and gave him a lopsided smile, turning around before she saw his reaction.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

That afternoon was the best he'd ever shot in his life. Of course it had helped that he'd imagined that Dog private's face in every target.

When he'd heard what the guy had said to Amelia he had to physically restrain himself from walking over there and breaking his jaw. The only thing stopping him was the fact that the guy was already surrounded by all of her friends, completely outnumbered.

The anger that had coursed through his veins had emboldened him, so when she caught him staring at her he didn't look away, he needed to be sure that she was fine before he could focus on anything else. The lopsided smile and steady gaze she gave him took the sharp edge off of the anger, but it had lingered with him throughout the rest of the day.

"Hey man, you coming out with us tonight?" Garcia asked as they made their way back to the barracks.

"Sure," he replied.

He figured a few beers with his mates would help to take his mind off of not only the events of the day but also his growing feelings for Amelia. He knew he didn't stand a chance with her, a woman like that would never go for a regular guy from South Philly. Not like he'd ever even have the chance to find out, she was always surrounded by one of her friends and they'd made it crystal clear that they wouldn't tolerate any funny business when it came to her. It was like he had to gain the acceptance of an entire company of over protective older brothers.

 _Not that it mattered, because she isn't interested anyway_.

"I heard that girl Doris is going to be at the pub tonight," Hashey said, shooting him a sly smile.

On their first night in Aldbourne he'd met this nurse named Doris. She was friendly and real pretty, and right now she would be perfect to help him forget his feelings for Amelia Jones.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Where did Malarkey and More get a motorcycle?" Derek asked her as they watched the two men come tearing into the grounds outside the Easy mess.

She'd been on her way in with Gene when Derek had called her aside, the familiar look on his face making her stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Oh, not sure," she shrugged. She wasn't going to rat on her friends.

She knew he didn't believe her, but he didn't pursue the subject, only shaking his head before turning his attention back to her.

"Listen, there's going to be an announcement soon, but I want to you hear it from me. You can't tell any of the men though."

"I understand."

"We're moving out soon, back to France."

"It was going to happen sooner or later. I'd hoped for the later, but it is what it is."

"Yeah." He patted her shoulder and she reached up to squeeze his hand. They could have an entire conversation through shared looks and quick touches, they didn't really need words anymore.

"Let's go get some food," she said, dropping her hand from his.

"You and food," he jokingly shook his head.

"I've got to eat as much as I can. Fatten myself up before we deploy again." She gave him a wide smile which elicited a dramatic eye roll from him.

Entering the barn she heard Smokey say, "Since you weren't wounded by the enemy and thus didn't qualify for a Purple Heart, we've taken matters into our own hands, Tab this is for you." He held up one of his own Purple Hearts and the men all cheered.

Walking up behind him she took the Purple Heart from his hand with a wink and walked over to Tab. Placing a kiss on his cheek, which brought on a fresh round of cheers, she said, "I told you that poncho was a bad idea. You ever to something stupid like that again and I'll kill you."

Tab blushed and briefly looked down at the table before meeting her eyes. "Promise Em, from here on in you won't have to worry about me."

"Tab, I love you all far too much. I'll always worry about each of you." She gave him another quick peck on the cheek for good measure.

Looking around she saw George waving her over to their table. Coming closer she was surprised to find Babe sitting across from Bill.

 _When had this happened?_

Taking a seat next to Bill he nudged her hard, too excited to notice the scowl she shot him. "Em, did you know this guy's from South Philly," he pointed to Babe sitting across from him, "We grew up in the same neighbourhood."

"I thought the accent sounded familiar. So I guess this means you're gonna be taking him under your wing? Since you Philly boys stick together and all."

"Yip, so you play nice now."

"Who me? I always play nice."

She looked over to Babe and smiled at him, he was clearly excited at getting the Bill seal of approval, effectively making him instant friends with all the veterans. "Welcome to the group Eddy. And don't listen to them. I'm very nice."

"Yeah, as long as you're not a Kraut," George remarked.

"Or an asshole private from Dog," she added for good measure.

"There's our girl!" Bill exclaimed.

She picked up Bill's fork and stole a mouthful of his food from his plate. He shot her a sideways look, but he still pushed the plate towards her, shaking his head and smirking through the cigarette stuck between his lips.

Sitting back she observed how Babe interacted with the men, happy to see how easily he was integrating, like he'd always been one of them.

"First, listen up." Lipton shouted from the door and the room fell into a hush and she turned in her seat so she could see him. "First, the training exercise scheduled for 22:00 had been cancelled."

All the men cheered, but she didn't, she knew what was coming. Turning back around her eyes caught Gene's as Lipton said, "Secondly. All passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France, so pack your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys."

She didn't hear the rest of the announcement, for that moment her entire world consisted only of Eugene Roe's soulful eyes and their silent conversation. As the men around her began to shift the corners of her lips twitched upwards just a fraction and he gave her a nod.

XXXXXXX

The pub was noisy, filled to the brim with paratroopers and the few local girls brave enough to venture out. Glancing down she counted the empty glasses littering the table she was sharing with David Webster. Four, of which two belonged to her, not counting the one she was busy nursing.

They'd been on stand-by for far too long, each time they got ready to jump Patton would overrun their drop zone and their mission would get cancelled. As grateful as she was for the reprieve, the hurry-up-and-wait was working on her last nerve.

Looking over to Webster she tried to make out what he was reading. _Only Webster would read in a pub,_ she thought. He'd studied literature before the war and she'd found herself debating the merits of different poets and poetic styles with him on the odd occasion. Her mother and farther had shared a deep love of poetry, so she'd spent her early years surrounded by it. When they died she'd found that, although she didn't love poetry as deeply as her parents had, reading it always made her feel closer to them.

"Hey Amelia," Webster spoke, looking up from his book.

"Yip."

"You said you like poetry. What's your favourite one?"

"Ummmm….I don't really have a favourite one. It depends on my mood."

"Makes sense. So right now what would you say is your favourite?"

She thought about her answer for a moment. She was happy, surrounded by her friends, a little drunk and feeling quite bold and a little mischievous. "I suppose I Love You, by Ella Wheeler."

He closed his book and frowned like he was trying to recall every poem he'd ever seen. Finally he said, "Don't know it."

"A poem about love, you're such a broad Em," Bill chipped in as he stole a chair from a nearby table and sat down next to her.

"Bill darling, this isn't a normal love poem written by a broad."

He didn't look convinced. "It's a poem, written by a broad about love, sounds pretty normal to me."

She felt someone behind her and glancing over her shoulder she saw Babe leaning against the wooden beam which was right by her. She suddenly had the urge to be a little bit wild and reckless.

Looking back to Bill with a wicked smile on her face she said, "I'll make you deal. If I recite the poem and you like it, then you owe me a month's ration of chocolate."

"Deal."

She turned in her chair so she could easily see all three men and closing her eyes she started to recite the poem, her voice naturally dropping an octave, taking on a smoky quality it didn't usually have.

"I love your lips when they're wet with wine  
And red with a wild desire;  
I love your eyes when the love-light lies  
Lit with a passionate fire.  
I love your arms when the warm white flesh  
Touches mine in a fond embrace;  
I love your hair when the strands enmesh  
Your kisses against my face."

She opened her eyes slowly to find all three men staring at her, cigarettes and drinks forgotten. Her lips turned into a sultry smile and she continued.

"Not for me the cold, calm kiss  
Of a virgin's bloodless love;  
Not for me the saint's white bliss,  
Nor the heart of a spotless dove.  
But give me the love that so freely gives  
And laughs at the whole world's blame,  
With your body so young and warm in my arms,  
It sets my poor heart aflame."

George and Toye had joined the group. They were listening in rapt attention, for once all of them speechless. Taking a deep breath, she finished the poem.

"So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,  
Still fragrant with ruby wine,  
And say with a fervor born of the South  
That your body and soul are mine.  
Clasp me close in your warm young arms,  
While the pale stars shine above,  
And we'll live our whole young lives away  
In the joys of a living love."

When she was done you could have heard a pin drop they were all so quiet. She leaned back, feeling rather smug at their reactions.

"Well shit," Webster finally said, downing his beer.

"I'll have your first ration tomorrow," Bill added.

"You sure that was written by broad?" George asked her, taking a very long drag from his cigarette.

She smirked. Feeling both generous and a little rebellious she decided to give the men some sage advice.

"Yes, and I'll give you boys some free advice. Women, have the same desires as men. We're just better at hiding it and more discreet at handling it."

George and Bill both packed up laughing while Toye nearly choked on his beer as Webster smiled shyly at her, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Looking up at Babe she saw he was blushing, but he held her eyes with his and his lips turned into a mischievous grin.

"Who wants to play some darts?" George asked once he regained control.

Toye nodded, "I'm in. Babe?"

He finally tore his eyes away from her, answering Toye's question he said, "Why not, who are we playing against?"

"Me and Lieutenant Compton," George responded, pointing in the direction of the dartboard where Buck was already getting ready.

"You wanna join us Em?" he asked her.

"Oh, no thanks Luz, I'll just play cheerleader tonight."

"Great, which team you cheering for?"

"Mmmmm….Toye and Eddy."

He feigned shock and hurt. "What? I feel so betrayed."

"Awww…Luz, you know you'll always have a special place in my heart," she stood and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be there in a bit, you boys can start without me."

"Web, another?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," he said without looking up from his book.

Walking over to the bar she spotted Joe standing very close to a pretty brunette, clearly telling her some hysterically funny story by the way she threw her head back and laughed.

Amelia felt the familiar pang of jealousy, but it was duller than before, less acute, not the sharp stab she'd become accustomed to.

Turning her attention to the woman behind the bar she put money down on the counter and placed her order. "One beer and one Scotch please."

As the woman left to fetch her order Joe came to stand next to her, money in hand, clearly enough for two drinks. "You look really pretty tonight Amelia."

"Thank you Joe. As always you looked dapper in you dress greens. That pretty brunette over there seems to agree." She tilted her head in the direction of the brunette who was now staring daggers at her

"Oh yeah." He ran his hand through his hair self-consciously, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey Em, we need you to come cheer us on while we beat George and Buck," Toye called over to her.

She was grateful for the excuse to leave, and grabbing her drinks from the counter she smiled at Joe. "That's my cue."

Placing Webster's drink down in-front of him she joined her friends, seeing the game had attracted a small audience in the form of Bull and Johnny.

"What do you need to win?" she asked Toye.

"Double seven. It's Babe's throw," Toye responded.

"Good luck Eddy." She reached over and touched his arm, resting her hand there for a second more than strictly necessary.

"Thanks Em."

He looked away from her and took aim. A second later the dart found its intended target.

Babe looked in her direction with a cocky smile on his face. She laughed and winked at him.

Bill came up behind them and said to Babe, "You're embarrassing the lieutenant. Here, have a drink."

"Don't mind if I do Sarge." Babe took the offered beer.

Looking over to the other replacements sitting at their own table, talking quietly amongst themselves, Bill said, "Better start winning money soon, I think your buddies are starting to miss you."

"Yeah, they do look kinda sad, don't they?"

 _Could he look any more pleased with himself_ , she thought, rolling her eyes at the men's antics.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go and introduce myself and Em." Bill placed a hand on her back to steer her towards the table.

Bull put a hand out to stop them, playfully saying, "Be careful what you say now. Don't take much to set my guys off."

She shot him an amused look and heard Johnny say, "Yeah, you got some wide-eyed killers right there, Bull."

"Em, you're leaving us?" Toye asked as she was about to make her way to the table.

"You two seem to be doing just fine. Just uh, keep an eye on that one." She pointed to George who smiled innocently at her. She instantly knew something was up.

As they reached the table all the replacements looked up at them, visibly surprised that the two sergeants were joining them and a little unsure of what to do next.

Pulling out a chair for her Bill spoke. "Hey fellas. What do you hear? What do you say?"

Hashey looked at her uncomfortably. "Uh, actually that's Babes seat. Private Heffron's."

"Is that right? I don't care if it's fucking Eisenhower's," Bill said.

Amelia felt bad when all of their faces dropped. Nudging Bill under the table she leaned over and said, "What was that you told me about playing nice Bill?"

He rolled his eyes and tilted his glass in her direction. "This is Sergeant Jones. Finest broad in England and Europe."

"I've already met them Bill, that first night."

"Oh yeah, when one of 'em tried to ask you on a date."

"That would be the one."

He clearly had a plan for this conversation because he just shrugged and continued as if she'd never said anything. "Who are you?"

"Private Miller. James Miller. I'm in Sergeant Randleman's squad."

"Us too. I'm Les Hashey."

"Tony," the last man started to say when Bill interrupted him, "Garcia. I know who you are. Old Gonorrhea don't miss nothing."

The sounds of men celebrating loudly distracted her and looking towards the dartboard she smiled when she saw George collect his winnings. _And they call me a hustler._

"So, Heffron tell you about Doris yet?" Her ears perked up at the mention of Babe's name. Returning her attention to the table she found Bill leaning forward, getting ready to tell his story.

"No," Hashey said while the other two men shook their heads.

"No? Well, then I'm gonna educate you. We're getting ready to get on the plane for that first Frog town we never jumped into. All of a sudden, Heffron stops dead in his tracks. Bing and a bang and a boom, everybody's banging into each other and everything." Glancing over her shoulder she saw Babe standing between Bull and Johnny, all three men now listening in on the story.

She looked back to Bill as he continued, "Heffron's just staring up at the nose of the plane, because on it, is painted this beautiful pin-up. Written underneath, 'Darling Doris'. Doris just so happens to be the name of the skirt, who just that day sent Babe one of them letters. You know the…Em, what do you call them letters that the broads send?"

"Dear John letter," she answered far more coolly than she felt.

"That's it. A Dear Babe letter." Bill laughed at his own joke and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, lucky for Babe, Patton overruns our drop zone. Mission canceled. In other words, Babe don't have to risk getting inside old Doris again."

Bill cackled while the three replacements smiled politely, still a bit unsure as to how they should act in-front of them.

Lighting his smoke Bill turned to Bull and said, "Hey Bull, your squad listens up real good."

"Yeah, they're being polite, like whenever Bull opens his mouth," Johnny retorted.

For some reason she felt unsettled after Bill's story, wanting some peace and quiet to collect herself she decided to head to the ladies' room.

"Keep my seat safe, I'll be back soon," she said to Bill before making her way into the back.

The bathroom was empty, not that she was surprised considering the few women she'd seen that night.

Reapplying her lipstick she tried to shake off the unwanted feeling. Looking into the mirror she told herself to stop being stupid. _Eddy can do what he wants with whoever he wants._

Shaking her shoulders and taking a nice long breath she headed back out but as soon as she stepped into the main area she knew something was off. The raucous atmosphere she'd left had become subdued and she could see men starting to file out the door.

Spotting Lipton standing near the entrance she walked over to him. "What happened?"

"We're moving again." He clearly hated being the bearer of bad news

"I see. Congrats on the promotion, First Sergeant. Derek told me this afternoon." She patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Em." He smiled shyly and slightly dipped his head. She always found his embarrassment at a compliment utterly adorable.

With the mood now dead she knew it was time to head home. She was tempted to just slip out, but knew she'd never hear the end of it from her friends, so decided against it.

Leaving Lipton she walked over to the group she'd left, when she got close George asked her, "You heard?"

"Yip, I heard. I'm gonna head back."

"I'll walk you," he offered.

"George don't worry, you just got that beer." She gestured to the full beer in his hand.

He was about to protest when Babe stepped in. "I'm heading back to barracks anyway. I can walk you?"

"See, Eddy will get me home safe."

"Yeah OK. Hey, Babe, no funny business," George warned him.

Once outside she wrapped the shawl she'd brought with her around her shoulders. Looking over to Babe she recognized the look of apprehension and doubt on his face. She'd seen it before a thousand times. Hell, she'd worn it more than she'd like to admit.

"You'll be fine Eddy."

"What?"

"That look, I've seen it before. Trust your training and the paratrooper next to you and you'll be fine."

He frowned, mulling over her words. "How do you know?"

"A feeling. I learnt to trust my gut a long time ago. Winters calls it my women's intuition."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Not be scared."

She let out small laugh. "Oh, I'm petrified. I'm also an excellent actress."

He shot her a sideways glance, like he didn't believe a word she'd just said. "C'mon, I've heard the stories the guys tell. How you killed two Germans with a trench knife or ran across an open street to pull MG fire and then there's that crazy story about you shooting a tank with a bazooka."

"Oh, in those moments I don't think about where I am or the possible consequences of what I'm doing. I just go on instinct. If I had to actually stop and think, I'd never be able to my job. I'd freeze."

"So all I gotta do is trust my training and act on instinct."

"Pretty much. Oh also, don't do anything stupid."

This time it was his turn to chuckle softly. "I'll try my best."

Looking over at him all the humor disappeared from her voice. "Good, I really don't want to see you getting hurt."

He met her eyes and his were clear, the sincerity visible from a mile away. "I don't even want to think about you wounded. I can't deal with the thought."

He moved closer to her and she could feel his body heat against the exposed skin of her arms. She felt her heart start to race and for a moment she considered interlinking her arm with his. Quickly dismissing the thought she averted her eyes from his by looking at the ground, trying to block out the feelings his closeness was brining to the surface.

She swore she saw his arm twitch and for a moment she thought he was going to reach for her, but instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "Amelia, umm….Bill told me about your family."

"Oh," she was surprised by the revelation and a little unsure as to where he was going with this.

"I'm sure they're proud of you."

She sighed. "I hope so. I really do."

"You're pretty damn incredible, so I'm sure they are."

She was glad it was dark so that he couldn't see her blush. Stopping outside the Whitehall's home she said, "This is me."

Looking up at him she felt a pang of regret that their time alone together had ended so quickly. "I'll see you Eddy." The words came out low, barely more than a whisper.

"I'll see you Amelia."

Moments later when she finally closed her bedroom door behind her she looked around the dark room as if the answer to what the hell had just happened was waiting there for her.

 _Do I have actual feelings for Eddy? Well this sucks._

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone has a great weekend ahead of them. I found the Ella Weelher Wilcox poem a few months ago by accident and just fell in love with it. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thanks for all the great reviews and to everyone who keeps coming back for more :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Upottery Airfield.**

Amelia POV

Walking up to the large tent where the briefing was set to take place Amelia saw Bill and George loitering to one side of the entrance. Seeing her approach, they waved her over and offered her a smoke.

"No thanks boys. You going in or what?"

The two men exchanged an odd look which made her eyebrows knit together, confused as to what she'd missed.

"Yeah, just now. We were actually waiting for you," George said.

"Oh now, that's very gallant of you." She tried to joke to hide the tension making its way up her chest.

George glanced around quickly and stuffed his hands into his pockets while shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Listen Em, we wanted you to hear this from us and not through the grapevine."

"Luz darling, you are the grapevine."

"We all have our talents," he retorted, looking rather impressed with himself.

Seeing the men file into the tent she tried to get her friend back on track. "OK, so what is it."

"Joe and that brunette from the pub, well, he snuck out to spend the night with her before we left Aldbourne," Bill blurted out the words, avoiding her eyes at all cost.

She braced herself for the harsh stab of pain, but it never came. In its stead there was only a dull sadness. "Oh, I see. Well, he can do whatever, or whoever he wants."

They shot her dubious looks.

"You can stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" George asked her.

"Listen, I get where you're coming from and if this had happened a month ago you would have had to deal with some tears." They both visibly cringed at the idea of having to deal with a crying woman.

"But now, I," she took a breath, a bit unsure of how to continue, "I still have feelings for him, those don't just vanish overnight. But where they were a ten out of ten they're now a five. And we talked when I got back to England, we both know where we stand. We both care about each other, always will, but he's unsure about what he wants and I'm not waiting around for him to make up his mind."

She placed one hand on each man's shoulder, gripping it firmly, trying to emphasize the next words. "We're good and I'm fine."

George smiled, evidently relieved that the news had gone down better than expected. "Well OK then. I still think it's his loss."

"George, you always do wonders for my self-esteem."

He gave her a cheeky wink and she couldn't help roll her eyes playfully.

"So, if I hear about any other guys that are interested I can send 'em your way?" Bill asked her, a knowing smile on his face.

Shaking her head, she said, "Bill, do the words war zone and bad timing mean anything to you?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic."

"That's news to me," she retorted.

"Yeah-yeah wise-ass, let's get a seat," he said, leading them into the tent.

They were some of the last to enter, but luckily Don had saved them seats next to him and Muck. Squeezing past the men she plonked down next to him as Bill took the spot on her other side. Looking around she caught sight of Babe sitting directly behind her, deep in conversation with Hashey.

He glanced in her direction and meeting her eyes he held out his pack of smokes to her. "Hey Em, you want one?"

"Don't bother, she ain't being shot at so she won't take one," Don said, as he reached over and took one for himself.

Babe scowled at him, but Don just shrugged as he lit the stolen cigarette, Muck immediately stealing it from him in turn. She laughed at their antics, it was wonderful to see them just being young men, their worries momentarily far away.

"That true?" Babe asked her.

"Yip, so as soon as the bullets start flying you'd best hide those smokes," she teased.

He gave her a quick smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ten-hut," Lipton said from the front of the tent as the officers entered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and snapped to attention with absolute precision. The officers walked onto the raised dais and the men saluted them.

Winters returned the salute sharply. "As you were."

Taking her seat, she saw the knowing look Bill was shooting her way. "What?" she whispered.

"Shhh…Winters is talking," he replied, the look still there.

Narrowing her eyes at her friend she turned her attention to the front just as Winters started to address the room. "As you can see, this is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of airborne divisions this, this one's even bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland."

He turned to the maps pinned up behind him. "The Allied objective is to take this road here," he indicated a spot on the map which she was too far away to see in any detail, "between Eindhoven and Arnhem, so the two British armored divisions can move up towards Arnhem."

He paused, and his eyes met hers for brief moment, before he continued. "Our job is gonna be to liberate Eindhoven, stay there, wait for the tanks."

Winters stepped aside and Nixon stepped forward, clearly it was time for the intelligence portion of the briefing.

"The entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for this operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan, we'll be under British command."

The men around her groaned, the British command was known for being overly cautious and she knew from personal experience that maneuvers which should take a day often ended up taking three.

"The good news is, if it works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That would end the war and get us home by Christmas."

She saw some of the men smile, nodding their approval, but she didn't share their optimism. She had a bad feeling about this, no way the Germans were going to make it this easy for them.

Bill looked over to her, his lips pursed into a thin line and arms folded over his chest. He obviously wasn't buying it either.

"It'll be a daytime jump; intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men. And we should take them by surprise."

 _Oh yes, because nothing says surprise like thousands of men falling from the sky in the middle of the day,_ she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mixed up logic.

"In any case, say goodbye to England, I don't think they're gonna call this one off." Finishing Nixon looked around the room as the men fell into a contemplative silence.

Winters stepped in beside him after a few beats. "Study the maps and sand tables. Know them off by heart." Looking over to where she was sitting he continued, "Amelia, you and Derek stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed."

As the men started to file out she made her way to the front of the tent where the officers were standing in a little group, talking amongst themselves.

"Sir, you wanted to see me," she addressed Winters.

"Yeah, you and Derek have specific orders." As he spoke the remaining officers left the tent, with the exception of Nixon and Derek.

"Once we reach Eindhoven you two need to set up positions to defend against enemy snipers. The local Dutch resistance will help us wherever they can, but I'd rather have our own eyes looking out for us."

She frowned, a city like Eindhoven was heaven for a sniper, protecting her friends wasn't going to be easy. "Yes sir, I'm sure we'll be able to come up with a sensible plan."

Winters and Nixon shared an anxious look. "Say what you want to Amelia," Winters said, nodding to show that she could freely speak her mind.

Letting out the breath she'd been holding she took the plunge. "I have a bad feeling about this. The intelligence from Holland is notoriously shoddy and there's no way the Germans are going to allow us to waltz into the Father Land."

As she was talking she could feel her heart pick up pace, her emotions getting the better of her she decided to lay it all out there. "And where everyone sees old men and kids, I see experience and youthful resilience, and both can still point a gun and pull a trigger. As for the element of surprise, we're jumping in the middle of the day. Any small delay and the Germans will see us coming from miles away." Finishing her little rant, she almost felt a little out of breath.

All three men were silent and for a moment she was worried she'd spoken out of turn and was in for a stiff reprimand.

Winters took a deep breath and let out a sharp huff of air. "Yeah, it's a risky plan."

She nodded, there wasn't anything else she could do. She'd said her peace and now they had to prepare as best they could. As simple as that.

"OK, the jump is close, so get yourselves ready." With that Winters dismissed them.

XXXXXXX

Exiting the tent, she wasn't sure where she wanted to go since she had an hour to kill before she had to meet Derek to start their planning. She knew some of the men would be at their barracks while she could see others loitering around, just waiting for the officers to leave the tent so they could go back inside to study the maps.

She was still worked up, and she didn't want the men to be around her now. It wouldn't do them any good to see her this tense, it would only stress them out unnecessarily. She didn't feel like being alone with her thoughts either, knowing that she needed some form of a distraction to help calm her down. That's when she spotted Gene walking towards the storerooms carrying three large boxes of medical supplies.

 _Perfect._

She jogged towards her friend and reaching him she grabbed the top box from the stack he was carrying. He shot her a grateful smile and led the way into the storeroom.

Entering the small room, he placed his boxes down on a wooden table set against the furthest wall and she followed his lead.

"Thanks chérie." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and lit a cigarette.

"Sure thing Gene. You need some help unpacking these?" She waved at the boxes.

"You sure?"

"Yip."

"OK, you take this one. It's bandages so they need to go onto that shelf." He pointed towards a low shelf on the left side of the room.

Picking up the box she started to unpack the bandages, stealing glances at her friend.

He'd always been quiet, keeping himself slightly distant from the other men, but since their time in Normandy she'd seen him retreat into himself even more. She was worried about him; this war was difficult enough to get through surrounded by friends. Trying to survive it alone while maintaining some shred of your sanity was nearly impossible. She didn't want to lose him to his demons any more than she wanted to lose him to a German bullet.

Leaning against the shelves she played absentmindedly with a bandage, thinking of the best way to broach the subject. "How are you Gene? And if you say fine, I will throw this bandage at your head."

He stopped what he was doing and turned around, mimicking her pose he leaned against the table. "I'm OK chérie " His lips twitched upwards and he ducked the bandage that she aimed at his head.

"Hey! I didn't say fine."

She raised an eyebrow and quirked her head to the side. He wasn't going to get away that easily.

He folded his arms and looked down at the ground. "It's hard. Being a medic isn't what I signed up for. Treating dying men, it takes something from you."

Her heart went out to him. He had an incredible burden to bear, one she knew she wouldn't have the strength to carry. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through Gene, but you have to know that all the men feel better knowing you're there for them. I know that, if I get hit, there's no one else I'd rather have looking out for me."

His eyes shot up and she saw his mouth set in a thin line as his face held a pensive quality. They stood like that for a long time, neither one saying anything or looking away. Finally, he spoke, "The day we found out you were joining us, all I could think was that I wouldn't be able to help a dying girl. Now that I know you, I really never want to find out if I was wrong."

She crossed the small space to him and came to stand against the table to his right, their shoulders just touching.

Turning her head slightly to look at him she said, "I'll be careful Gene. But only if you promise me you'll take care of yourself. You won't be able to help anyone if you're not OK."

He met her eyes and said, "I promise chérie. So, how are you?"

She turned away from him, starting at the door of the storeroom as if it held all the answers to life's great questions. "I still have nightmares, but they're better, it helps to be busy again, have something to focus on. I'm worried about the mission, but I'm sure it's just the usual jitters."

"M'hm….and how are things with you and Joe?"

"You know what, surprisingly it's fine." She broke her staring contest with the door and turned back to him. He was looking at her, his soulful eyes putting her at ease. "Even though it hurt, he was just being a good guy, which makes it kinda hard to stay mad at him. So, we're good, we've found a way to make it work."

"That's good. You deserve to be happy and have someone that knows what he has in you."

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's make it through this mess first and then we can worry about my love life OK?"

"Deal."

After that they spent the rest of the hour in companionable silence, unpacking al the boxes. By the time they closed the door behind them Amelia felt like a new person, her frayed edges once again neatly smoothed over.

XXXXXXX

Bill POV

The announcement had been made during dinner that the jump into Holland was going to happen the next day. Everyone knew it was coming, but it still felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. All the men seemed to lose their appetite and the guys returned to their barracks to double, triple check equipment, making sure they had everything they would need.

The veterans had learned some hard lessons during the Normandy jumps which they applied religiously this time round. Where they saw a replacement making a rookie error they intervened, pointing out the mistake before turning their attention back to their own preparations.

When he saw Babe check his kit for the fourth time he decided to help him get out of his own head for a while. Walking over to his bunk he told Babe to join him for a smoke. Really it was more of an order than a request, but he complied happily enough.

He'd done his best to keep all the replacements at a comfortable distance, but through the grapevine he'd heard that Babe came from the same neighborhood so he already had a soft spot for the kid. Then he'd noticed the death stare Babe shot the private from D Company that gave Amelia grief and his mind was made up. Any guy that got that worked up over his friend being insulted was good in his books.

Turns out that once they started talking they had even more in-common than he'd thought. So what started out with him taking Babe under his wing quickly turned into a close friendship.

They were each on their third smoke already, having spent the past twenty minutes walking around the base, talking about mutual acquaintances and favorite hang-outs from back home.

They were nearing the barracks and he wanted to give his friend one final piece of advice.

 _For what it's worth._

Finishing his last smoke, he said, "Listen, just keep your head down and do your job. You'll be fine."

"That's almost the same advice Amelia gave me once," Babe replied through drags.

"What can I say, great minds."

He'd noticed Babe and Amelia talking on more than one occasion, often seeking out each other's company. He'd also seen the way the man looked at her when she wasn't paying attention. Like she was this perfect little mystery he couldn't quite wrap his head around. He'd thought about calling him out on it, but decided against it because of the whole Joe situation. Now that Em seemed to be moving on he didn't see the harm in prying a little.

"So you and Em, you're friends?"

Kicking a loose stone with the toe of his boot Babe replied, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"That's good. She's one hell of a dame that one." He placed more emphasis on the second half of the statement than was strictly necessary. He liked Babe, but he loved Em. He was going to make damn sure the other man knew what he was getting into if he messed around with her.

"Tell me about it. I've never met anyone like her. She sure ain't like the girls back home."

Bill shot him a sideway glance, jaw clenched in case his last statement was anything other than a compliment.

Babe picked up on the silent threat because he quickly added, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I meant it as a compliment. Like you said, she's one hell of a dame."

Relaxing his jaw Bill nodded in agreement.

"So umm….I heard rumors she and Liebgott got something going on," Babe asked, the hesitation and nerves evident in his tone.

"Nah, something almost started but it didn't work out. Ended before it even began really."

He saw the smile that crossed the other man's face and he felt his own lips turn into a grin. The thought of his two friends being something more than just friends made him happier than he'd thought it would.

A soldier exited the main tent a few feet ahead of them and he instantly recognized her. There was only person on the entire base that filled out a pair of OD's like that. "Speak of the devil. Hey Em! Wait up will ya."

Amelia turned around at the sound of this voice and greeted them with one of her dazzling smiles, her dark eyes crinkling in the corners just a little bit.

When they stopped next to her she said, "Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep before tomorrow?"

"I needed a smoke and Babe here offered to keep me company. What about you?"

"Oh, I just finished going over the aerial photos and available intelligence on Eindhoven with some of the officers. Trying to identify positions where snipers would be hiding and the ones we could use."

"And, how's it looking?" Babe asked.

She gave a small shrug. "It's an ideal environment for a sniper, but hopefully the Dutch resistance will smoke them out before we even get there. It should be fine."

"Huh, OK," Bill said, there really wasn't anything else to say on the matter. Nothing they could do about it now anyway.

"Anyway, I'm gonna turn in for the night, got an early start tomorrow," Amelia said, casually waving her hand in the general direction of the tent she shared with Derek.

Seeing an opportunity, he said, "Yeah, we'll be heading back as well. Babe, will you walk Em to her tent?"

"Bill, that's really not necessary."

"Do it for me Em, it'll make me feel better knowing you're not walking alone by yourself in the dark."

She sighed, but caved none the less. "Alright, you win." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning Bill."

Looking her dead in the eye he replied, "See you in the morning beautiful."

Watching his two friends walk away from him, their bodies instinctively turned towards each other, a smiled crossed his face.

 _Maybe I really am a romantic._

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Running into Bill and Babe had been a stroke of good fortune. She'd wanted to see both men before the jump, but knew the morning was going to be hectic and she may not have the opportunity to say her farewells to either one.

When Bill had suggested Babe walk her back to her tent she'd protested because she knew that's what he expect her to do, but in truth she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

She'd spent the last few days trying to decipher her shifting feelings for Babe. Finally, she'd come to the frustrating conclusion that she had one hell of a crush on the man, made even more confusing by the fact that she still had some lingering feelings for Joe.

Stealing a glance at him now she couldn't but curse her luck. _As if jumping out of a plane and fighting Germans wasn't enough, now I have to deal with this._

She wanted to tell him how she felt, blurt it all out in all its chaotic glory and hope for the best. But her own uncertainty as to what outcome she was actually hoping for and their impending jump made that impossible.

She fidgeted with the the tip of her braid, trying to think of a way to tell him she cared for him without actually telling him. Seeing her tent approach, she knew this would be her only chance, so taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she said, "Eddy, considering where we're going, I can't ask you to be safe or careful. We have a job to do and I understand that. But just, please try not to get killed." She bit her lip nervously and refused to make eye contact with him.

Coming to a stop outside of her tent he took a step closer to her, forcing her to look up and meet his dark brown eyes. He reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his fingertips skimming over her cheek, sending a bolt of electricity running down her spine.

Dropping his hand from her face ever so slowly he said, "I'll do my best, if you promise me you'll do the same."

"I promise." She reached into her pocket and took out a neatly folded square of white paper. Turning it around in her hand she weighed up whether or not to give him the note. Making up her mind she held it out to him. "Read this when you're alone."

He took it from her, an adorable little frown on his face.

That was it, there was nothing more that she could say. Not now and not here. Bridging the small distance between them she stood on her toes, lightly pressing her body against his, relishing the feeling of his strong chest, and softly kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams Edward," she whispered against his cheek.

His strong hands came to her shoulders and he held her in place, the action and his closeness making her breathing speed up as her heart started to pound. She felt his muscles tremble as if his mind and body were fighting over what to do next. Kissing her gently on the forehead he spoke in a hushed, deep tone. "Good night Amelia."

For a beat they stood like that, both unsure over what to do next, and then the moment was gone. His hands dropped from her shoulders and with a faint smile he turned and walked away.

She watched him leave and waited for her heart rate to return to normal.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

Walking away from Amelia was the single most difficult thing he'd ever done. Every part of his being had demanded he pull her to him and bury her lips against his. The way her body felt pressed against him ever so lightly and the smell of her hair nearly drove him to do something reckless.

He needed a moment to collect himself before going back into the tent where he'd be surrounded by dozens of prying eyes. So he lit a cigarette with trembling fingers, allowing the familiar action and smooth smoke to settle him.

Finally feeling back in control of himself he unfolded the note she'd given him.

 _Edward  
My life is better for having you in it. So please take care of yourself.  
Amelia._

He read the words over and over again, trying to commit each one to memory. Tucking the note into the inner pocket of his jacket he shook his head in disbelief.

When it came to Amelia it felt like he was on a rollercoaster, climbing to the top, with a sharp drop into the unknown waiting for him. He couldn't stop it or get off, and wasn't sure he'd want to even if he could.

For the briefest of moments, the coming fight was the furthest thing from his mind.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone is having a good week so far. See you again soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 14**

Amelia POV

Sitting on the ground, with the hum of dozens of men providing an oddly comforting background noise, Amelia was mentally going over the kit spread out in-front of her one last time. She'd packed her bag meticulously, double checked her chute and triple checked her rifle. Now all they had to do was get on the planes and jump into occupied Holland.

The thought still made her stomach twist and turn uncomfortably.

"You got all your kit ready Em?" Shielding her eyes from the sun she looked up to find Lipton standing close by, looking down at her.

"Oh, hey Lip. Yip, I'm set. Thanks for asking."

He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her up.

"You let me know if you need help strapping in."

"Will do. I'd offer you the same but I know that can be a tad awkward."

The harnesses they needed for the jump strapped on in-between your legs. It was one hell of a mission to try and strap yourself in, so all the guys got someone to help them. She personally didn't think much of it, but she never bothered offering to help any of them because she knew they wouldn't accept.

He smiled sheepishly. "I appreciate the sentiment."

Seeing a jeep approach, the man standing in the back and the one in the passenger seat caught her eye. "Is that…?"

Lipton turned to look in the same direction. "Popeye."

"And Sobel," she added. Just in case he'd missed that minor detail.

He shrugged but didn't volunteer any more information.

As soon as the vehicle stopped she skipped over to it. She hadn't seen Popeye since they'd boarded the planes for Normandy as he'd been shot before she'd met up with the men. Seeing him now she realized how much she'd missed the adorable blond man.

"Popeye!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, very nearly knocking him over.

"Em, man it's good to see you!"

She let go of him and stepped away so that she could look him over for herself. "We've missed you hun, it hasn't been the same without you."

Lipton threw a casual arm across Popeye's shoulder as he joined them. "Who let you out of the hospital like that?"

"They didn't let me out, I busted out."

"What, weren't the nurses nice enough Popeye? You just tell me if I need to go down there and give them a piece if my mind," she said.

"Nah, they were real nice. But not as nice as you Em. I just didn't wanna get reassigned to some other unit."

"Yeah? Can you make the jump?" Lipton asked, more as a formality than anything else. If one of the men wanted to jump, they were going to find a way.

"Sure I can Lip, I just can't sit."

Bull joined them, his signature cigar held between his lips. Casually removing it he said, "Welcome back Popeye."

"Thanks Bull."

"Popeye went AWOL just in time for the jump," Lipton filled in the blanks for him.

"What's he doing here?" Bull nodded in the direction where Sobel was supervising the unloading of supplies from the back of a truck.

She saw Lipton's lips twitch into the slightest self-satisfied grin. "Who Sobel? Well he's the newly appointed regimental S-4."

"Supply officer?" Bull and Amelia said at the same time.

"Yeah, you got it."

"He picked me up in Aldbourne, trying to find you guys," Popeye added.

"He knows you went AWOL?" she asked him, a little worried. They all knew what a stickler Sobel could be for the rules.

"He knows. He just said I was lucky. I could sit out the jump if I wanted. I said I didn't want to. So he said 'hop in'."

She quirked an eyebrow and looked at him like he'd just told her monkeys could fly. "Hop in? You sure this is Sobel?"

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either. Anyway, maybe he's gonna court-martial me later."

"Let's get you some gear," Lipton said as he steered him towards the supply depot.

"See you in Holland Pop," she shouted after the man. He turned and gave her a friendly wave before disappearing into the throng of men.

Looking over to Bull she noticed him staring at his squad. He reminded her of a worried father about to send his child off to school for the first day. "Your boys ready Bull?"

He nodded to himself before turning to look at her. "They're ready. And you?"

"I'm ready. Always am."

"When we get on the ground, you link up with us as soon as possible you hear. We don't want you wandering off again."

"After the lecture I got last time, trust me, I'm sticking as close to all of you as I can."

He gave her a lopsided grin, his cigar once again firmly planted between his lips.

"I need to get strapped in," she said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. The gesture acting as a silent good luck and farewell.

He returned the gesture before walking over to a very nervous looking Hashey.

Wandering back to her gear she tried to share a few words with as many of the men as possible. Small conversations in which nothing of importance was said and yet they were utterly priceless to her.

Her eyes briefly met Babe's where he was standing with a group of men. For a moment all she could see was him, the rest of the crowded airfield fading into the background. His mouth was set in a determined line but she recognized the jitters dancing behind his eyes. She nodded and turned her lips into a half smile. There was nothing more she could do for him, no matter how badly she wanted to, he would have to find his own way of dealing with the fear that threatened to engulf them all.

Slowly shifting her eyes from his she found Bill's. They shared a silent conversation for a heartbeat, before they each nodded and continued on their way.

Finally locating her gear, she was surprised to find Joe hovering over it. He was already strapped into most of his gear, a cigarette between his fingers and one stuck behind his ear. At the sound of her approach he looked over to her and she recognized the way his jaw was set. He was worried, anxious even.

"Hey Joe."

"Hey beautiful. I just wanted to see you before the jump. Make sure you were set."

She softly smiled at him. After everything that had happened, her biggest fear was that she'd lose her friend. That somehow things would get so ugly they wouldn't be able to stand being close to each other. As much as it hurt at times, and as awkward as it got, she was grateful that he would still seek her out.

"I'm set, but I need someone to help me strap in. Would you mind?"

He shot her a playful smirk. "Sure thing Em, any excuse touch you."

She rolled her eyes as a giggle escaped her lips. The man always had a way about him.

 _Suppose I can't blame the brunette for giving him a proper send off._

Once she was all strapped in and geared up she reached over with her one hand and held his shoulder firmly. She held his gaze with her own, her heart suddenly catching in her throat as the reality of what could happen to either one of them hit home.

"I'll see you on the ground Joe."

"See you there beautiful."

XXXXXX

The jump into Holland was as textbook as they came. As she drifted peacefully through the air Amelia admired the beautiful surroundings she found herself in. The crystal blue skies above peaked through the perfectly white blanket of clouds as hundreds of green parachutes floated to the ground, suspended above the field which was that beautiful mixture of green and brown you get in autumn before winter really sets is. She felt like she was drifting inside a painting, not heading towards another fight. A giggle escaped her lips, the joy of being young and alive overwhelming her for a moment.

This landing was nothing like the one she had in Normandy, it was as soft as it could get and she quickly collapsed her chute before running to the assembly point with the other men.

Jumping into a deep ditch lining a road she ran along it, making a mental note of each familiar face, until she found the two she'd been looking for.

"You're lucky Eddy, that was a perfect jump to have as your first," she said, falling down between him and Bill.

"Yeah, I know. And did you see the views. Shit, this place is pretty."

"Sure is."

Bill handed her his canteen, as she took a sip of water he said, "This may be pretty, but mine still wins the prize for excitement."

Swallowing she replied, "Yip, the jump into Normandy would win that prize. Probably will every time."

Handing back his canteen she giggled at the smug look he had on his face and the defeated one Babe had.

 _Only men would compete over who had the more exciting first jump into a war zone._

"Where's Derek?" Babe asked her, looking up and down the ditch trying to spot the man.

"Oh, he's with Dick. We figured it's safer if we jump in separate planes, so if one gets shot down the company would still have one sniper."

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

She shrugged. Before Normandy she would never have split them up for a jump, but when they were preparing for Holland she'd insisted on it, it was the logical thing to do to improve Easy's odds.

Hoobler ran past them carrying what looked like beer bottles, looking for all the world like he'd just won the lottery. She followed him with her eyes as he moved a few feet down the line, finally sitting down near Bull as he started to hand out the bottles to the closest men.

"What's that all about?" Babe asked, a quizzical look on his face.

She shook her head in amazement. "No idea, but leave it to Hoobs to scrounge in the middle of an evasion."

A loud roar made them all look up as flight of bombers flew overhead. "Wonder if they hit anything?" she heard Hoobler ask no one in particular.

"God I hope so," she said to herself. The jump may have gone down without a hitch, but she still had a sinking feeling about the grand plan.

She saw one of the replacement lieutenants, Peacock if she remembered correctly, talk to Bull. A moment later Bull gave the signal for them to move out and the entire line started to climb out of the ditch.

Grabbing her rifle she started to stand, trying to push herself upwards as her full pack weighed her down. A hand came into view, looking up to find the owner she met Babe's gaze. Taking his hand he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully.

"Any time."

They walked through the field in a loose formation, the skyline of Eindhoven coming closer with each passing step. Her entire body was on edge and she could feel her shoulders start to knot up from the constant tension. Scanning the buildings for any possible threats she saw the top window of one immediately in-front of them swing open. She raised her rifle on instinct alone, her muscles reacting faster than her brain could think and the veterans around her reacted to the movement instantaneously without having seen the potential threat. The replacements hesitated for a moment, not sure what had caused the sudden change in atmosphere, but then the scouts ran forward, guns raised and everyone dropped to their knee. They were holding a collective breath, waiting for the order to attack or retreat.

"Is that an orange flag?" Bill asked her.

A woman was peering out of the window, tying a large bright orange flag to the window frame, looking directly at the approaching American soldiers.

"Seems so. I think it's the national Dutch colour," she replied, frowning, not sure what the flag meant.

The men at the head of the formation got up and continued forward, obviously satisfied that the flag meant the Germans weren't waiting for them.

Entering the streets of Eindhoven she was shocked at the sight that greeted them. Everywhere you looked people were singing and dancing, all celebrating the arrival of the American soldiers and the supposed liberation. Orange bunting crossed the streets overhead, running from one balcony to the next while Dutch national flags were displayed on nearly every building. Even the people were waving miniature flags.

Their neat formation was soon gone as soldiers intermingled with civilians. She'd already lost Bill in the crowd and could barely make out Babe's head through the press of bodies. She was starting to panic. She'd never been claustrophobic, but the potent mixture of being separated from her friends and the constant threat of German snipers made her want to either punch someone or start crying.

Babe turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He didn't let go once she was next to him, instead he interlaced their fingers, making sure they wouldn't be separated again.

"You OK?" He had to shout to be heard over the noise.

"I'm not a fan of big crowds."

"Really?"

"You see the roof of that tall building?" She pointed towards a building behind him which was slightly taller than the few surrounding it.

Looking over his shoulder he nodded.

"I keep thinking that if I was up there right now, I would be able to cause chaos before anyone even knew what was happening."

His hand tightened around hers. "Shit."

"Yeah."

"C'mon, we need to get you to Derek so you can start clearing the buildings."

Still holding onto him she allowed him to guide her through the throngs of people in the general direction where they'd last seen the officers. They were doing a pretty good job of avoiding getting bogged down by the celebrations, but she noticed the stares and finger pointing which happened every time someone realised she was a woman in uniform.

Suddenly two overzealous girls came out of nowhere and flung themselves at Babe, nearly tackling him to the ground and forcing him to let go of her hand to stop himself from falling.

For an instant she was jealous of the two pretty girls in their pretty dresses who were planting kisses on him. That was until a large middle-aged man blocked her view, enveloped her in a bear hug and lifted her into the air. She was shocked at first, but then the jubilation of those around her got the better of her nerves and she let out a long laugh. Finally placing her back down the man grabbed her face between his big hands and started to lean down to give her a kiss of her own.

 _Oh no…_

"Hey buddy, don't even think about it," Babe said, his hand firmly planted on the man's shoulder as he pulled him back. His eyes daring him to try something.

She smiled at both men and touched Babe's shoulder to show him it was fine. "It's OK Eddy. It's just the celebrations. They don't mean any harm."

He let go of the man, who in turn smiled broadly and shook his hand very enthusiastically before disappearing into the crowd.

Moving closer to her so they wouldn't get pulled apart again he said, "Maybe, but you didn't look too excited."

"Well, you have pretty Dutch girl trying to kiss you while I have middle aged men. Doesn't seem fair."

"So if it were a handsome young Dutch man trying to kiss you that would be OK?"

"No, I'm not interested in any of these Dutch boys." She smiled coyly and saw his cheeks redden slightly at the possible implications of what she'd said.

Bill came up to them, his cheeks covered in all kinds of lipstick, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey doll, come here," he said, suddenly more serious than he'd been a second earlier.

"What is Bill?" she asked.

"This crowd's crazy and a lot of the fellas are drunk. We need ya to blend in more."

He reached over and tucked her long braid beneath her helmet while she flipped up her collar.

"Thanks Bill."

He winked and they followed him down in street, doing their very best to try and stay together this time.

Five young women ran up to them and started doling out kisses to each one. They either didn't realise she was a woman or didn't care because she swears she got a kiss from each one of them.

"You've got more lipstick on you than I do," Babe exclaimed, chuckling. He reached over and started to wipe the red and pink lipstick from her face.

"What can I say, I must look like a real cute guy to them."

"You got the cute part right." He winked and this time it was her turn to blush.

He tugged on her hand and they continued trying to find the officers. Standing on her toes and peering over the heads of the crowd she would catch a glimpse of someone who looked like Derek or Dick every so often, but before they could reach them the crowd shifted and they were gone.

Looking around Babe she spotted a photographer setting up for a group photo with some of the Easy men and a few locals. She saw Bill, Frank, Johnny and Grant playing with some local children while Hoobler joked around with the photographer.

When they were near the group a tall blonde woman carrying a beautiful little girl, who was wearing a light pink dress, walked confidently up to them. She smiled at Babe but reached past him and pecked Amelia on the cheek.

The little girl reached over and grabbed onto Amelia's jacket, her little face half covered by her toothless smile. The mother handed her over to Amelia and said, "Come, you must be in the photo."

The little girl, Amelia guessed she was around two, touched her face with her tiny hands, all the while giggling. "Oh, hey there cutie."

"C'mon Em," Babe said, leading her to the group getting ready to pose for the photo.

"Cute kid Em, she looks just like you," Grant said, his arm draped over the mother's shoulder.

"Get in here beautiful," Hoobler said, putting her on his left side, right next to Babe.

She took of her helmet with her free hand and the little girl started to tug playfully at her long hair. Amelia was so entranced by the child that it took her a moment to register Babe placing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her to him. Looking up to meet his eyes he smiled down at her and ruffled the little girl's hair. This brought on a fresh wave of giggles from the child which made Amelia smile so broadly it felt like her cheeks were going to split.

"One, two," the photographer started to count down and she looked away from the child and Babe towards the camera. "Three."

The photo taken she reluctantly handed the girl back to her adoring mother.

"Here she goes, back to mamma."

Placing her helmet back on her head and tucking in her hair once again she found Babe staring at her. "What?"

"It suits you?" he replied.

She frowned and cocked her head to one side.

"Having a little blonde girl in your arms, doting on her. It suits you."

"Well, if I'm lucky, maybe one day I'll have one of my own." The words slipped out before she could stop them. She rarely thought about life after the war, it wouldn't do her much good to get her hopes up that she would have one, but whenever she did that life was always filled with love and the laughter of children.

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I really hope so Em."

For a brief moment she allowed herself to luxuriate in the joy of the people around her, his fingers interlaced with hers and the promise of a life away from the war.

Letting out a sigh she pulled herself back to the reality of their situation and said, "I need to find Derek."

His face hardened ever so slightly, taking on the quality of a soldier focused on a mission. "I think I see Winters, he should know where Derek is. C'mon, and don't let go of my hand. I don't want to lose you in this crowd."

He led the way and she swore under her breath when she caught sight of Winter, Nixon and Harry. They were standing together, their insignia on full display for all the world to see. During their briefings for Holland she'd told them numerous times they would need to hide their insignia in the cities, the ranks made them prize targets for snipers.

Once they were within spitting distance she unwound her fingers from Babe's and came to stand in-front of the three men, hands on hips, her eyes shooting daggers.

 _God damn it, grown men behaving like petulant teenagers._

"What did I tell you all about hiding your insignia? At least try and make the Germans work for it."

"Sorry Amelia," Winters said, almost sheepishly.

Nixon have her an apologetic smile while Harry looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her.

She scowled at them, rank be damned. They obediently started to turn up their collars to hide their rank.

"What's up Welshey?" Buck asked as he joined the group.

"Snipers," Harry answered, giving her a shy look.

She softened her stance and shook her head.

 _Men,_ she thought.

"Do you know where Derek is?" she asked.

"He's trying to find the Dutch Resistance so you can start checking the buildings and we can get to the bridges," Nixon responded, fidgeting nervously.

As wonderful as the celebrations were they were delaying the advance and any delay would compromise the element of surprise the campaign was relying so heavily on.

"We gotta get to these bridges" Winters said, as they all continued to move through the city.

She fell in behind Winters and even though she never glanced over her shoulder she knew Babe was at her back.

They approached a group of locals which stood in stark contrast to the celebrations surrounding them. Where everyone else was joyful, these people were shouting and pointing angrily at something she couldn't see. They sounded like they were baying for blood, not celebrating a liberation.

A group of men shoved past them, dragging a dark haired woman between them. This caused a break in the crowd and she could now see what the mob was surrounding. In front of her women were being stripped down to their undergarments, their hair shorn violently and swastika's drawn on their foreheads She could hear their cries and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Winters glanced down at her and whatever he saw in her eyes made him stand in-front of her, pulling Harry along with him to effectively block her view of the crying women. Babe came to stand even closer, not quite touching her with all the officers around but close enough that she knew he was there if she needed him. Nixon and Buck came to stand on either side of her. The men, without saying a word, doing what they could to protect her from the scene playing out in-front of them and the attention of the angry mob.

Nixon took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, letting her know he was there. Meeting his eyes she could feel tears starting to sting hers. His eyebrows knitted together and he said, "You don't go anywhere alone while we're here."

Winters must have heard what he'd said because he turned his head, locking eyes with Nixon for a brief moment before turning his piercing blue eyes on her. "That's an order Amelia. And stay away from this area. Whatever this is, I don't want you near it."

All she could do was nod, too shocked to even speak.

Finally Harry asked the one question on all their minds. "What did they do?"

"They slept with the Germans." The voice came out of nowhere and their entire group turned towards it.

A tall blond man, who in her mind looked quintessentially Dutch, wearing an orange arm band which marked him as a resistance member stood before them. He didn't looked fazed one bit at the sight that had appalled them all, even giving them a small smile in greeting.

Amelia had to consciously stop herself from reaching over and slapping him. _These women may not have had a choice, this is a fucking war, you do what you have to to survive. And how many of them had been for_ ced _? And if we lose, will you then do the same to those women who sleep with Americans?_

She understood that the Dutch people had been living under German occupation for years and suffered the violence and uncertainty that came with that. She knew they needed an outlet for all their anger and feelings of powerlessness, but that didn't stop the disgust from rising in the back of her throat at the treatment of these vulnerable women.

There was nothing she could do for these women and they needed the help of the Dutch Resistance if they wanted to have a snowflake's chance in hell of winning this fight. So instead of screaming at the Dutchman she scanned the crowd behind him for the one face she'd been looking for since entering the city. Finding Derek standing beside the blond man she relaxed marginally. Holding his gaze she saw the contempt and disgust for the scene behind her.

"They are lucky. The men who collaborated are being shot."

She balled her fists and clenched her jaw, the sick feeling in her stomach growing by the minute.

"Mr. van Kooijk here is with the Dutch Resistance," Derek said. To everyone else he must have sounded relaxed, but she heard the tension simmering below the surface.

As van Kooijk stepped forward and grabbed Winters's hand she moved out of his way quickly, not trusting her self-control anywhere near the man right now. Derek reached out and pulled her closer to him while Babe came to stand next to her, their arms brushing.

"We've been waiting and hoping for this day for almost five years," van Kooijk said.

"He says he can help us secure the bridges and search the buildings we identified," Nixon said as he and Winters started to move again, van Kooijk falling in beside them.

Touching Babe's shoulder to show him she'd be OK with Derek and the other officers she quickly followed them.

"Yes, together we can push the remaining Germans out of Eindhoven. And that's just the beginning," van Kooijk said excitedly.

"Any ideas where they might be?' Winters asked.

"Well, we're still working on that right now," Nixon said, not doing anything to make her feel better in any way.

She and Derek came to stand beside them and she watched as van Kooijk called over a redheaded boy, maybe twelve years old. Placing his arm around the child's shoulder he said, "Pers and his friends here are gathering information as we speak."

She had to look away so the men didn't all see her dubious expression. Derek quirked his eyebrow and shook his head, relying on the intelligence provided by children wasn't exactly inspiring confidence in him either.

"His contacts a couple of towns down say they saw the British 2nd and Guards Armoured move through half an hour ago," Nixon said.

"They're kids," Winters said, voicing all of their doubts.

"These are reliable reports. Anything we can do to help you, we will do. Anything," van Kooijk replied emphatically.

A load cheer from the crowd drowned out the conversations they were having. "Right on time." van Kooijk smiled, and walked into the cheering crowd towards whatever had caused the stir.

Bull was standing on-top of a lamppost base near their group. Amelia and Dick joined him and she was finally able to see over the crowd. British tanks were slowly rolling down the crowded streets, women and soldiers sitting atop them, waving Dutch flags and cheering.

Van Kooijk pulled his attention away from the tanks and came to stand with them. "Captain, I'll be happy to show you the quickest route to the bridges and I have men standing by to clear the buildings with your snipers."

Dick jumped off of the lamppost and she followed him.

"I'd be happy to have your help," Winters replied, shaking his hand.

"So, I've already met your one sniper," van Kooijk glanced over at Derek who nodded in agreement, "where is the other?"

Dick turned to her and held out his hand. "This is Sergeant Jones."

Van Kooijk never missed a beat, smiling and extending his hand for her to shake. "Women have been fighting the war in Europe for many years, many of our own members are women. We are happy to work with you."

She smiled politely and nodded.

"Derek, Amelia, take some of van Kooijk's men and clear the buildings you identified. Start on the north side and work your way back. I'll send someone to find you if we move out," Winters gave his orders and they nodded their acknowledgment.

Van Kooijk gestured to two men standing off to one side. "That is Hans and Sem, they will help you."

"Thank you," Derek said, eyeing the men.

As they turned to leave Winters grabbed her elbow. "Stay together."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

She heard Winters order Harry and Buck to scout the edge of town, in case they had to stay the night, but her mind was already zeroing in on the task at hand.

 _Time to finally get to work_.

XXXXXXX

Staring out of the small attic window Amelia briefly admired the blanket of stars overhead before turning her attention back to the surrounding buildings. They had spent the entire day clearing building after building, going into every nook and cranny where a German sniper could hope to hide.

So far they'd found nothing except rats and dust. The attic of the inn was their last stop for the night. The building was located near the southern edge of the city and it had a perfect view of the streets below while providing an easy route to the woods at the edge of the city.

She and Derek lay side by side on the floor, her searching the windows and roofs of the surrounding buildings while he scanned the streets and shadows below.

Derek cleared his throat suspiciously and she waited for him to say whatever was eating at him.

"So, Babe." It wasn't quite a statement but not a question either.

"Yes, and?" She knew what he was getting at, but that didn't mean she had to make it easy for him. _Hey, a girl has to have her fun._

Derek shot her an annoyed look; he knew her well enough to know she was playing dumb on purpose.

The corner of her lips jumped up half an inch.

Finally giving up trying to be sneaky he asked, "So what's going on there between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

Keeping his eyes firmly on the street he said, "I've seen the way he looks at you and how you smile when he's around. I've known you long enough to know when something is going on."

"It's not really anything. I like him, but it's probably just a silly crush."

"M'hm….the way he looks at you isn't the look of a man who just has a crush."

Her smile broadened before she could stop it and she felt Derek chuckle silently next to her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

They fell into silence again, she wasn't going to discuss the subject of her love life, or lack thereof, any further with him in a dusty attic in Holland while searching for German snipers.

The floorboards creaked under the weight of someone climbing into the attic and she glanced over her shoulder into the dark interior of the bare space to find George standing at the mouth of the small trapdoor. He was lucky, the roof of the building was quite high and sharply steeped, so as long as you kept to the middle of the room most men would be able to stand upright with relative ease.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey there beautiful. Love what you've done with the place."

"Awww…thanks. I was going for the dark and creepy look."

"Oh well, in that case you nailed it."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Winters needs one of you to come check out a map the Dutch found. Guess they want you to point out buildings of interest or something."

Looking over to Derek she said, "You should go. If it's a bunch of officers it'll be better for you to go."

He frowned and turned his body to look at George over his shoulder. "Anybody else with you?"

"Some Dutch Resistance guy," she heard George reply.

"Do you know how to get to Winters?" Derek asked.

"Yip."

"OK, call the Dutchman up here. He can stand at the trapdoor and make sure no one sneaks in here while I'm gone."

She heard George scramble down the ladder and looked over as Derek started to collect his kit.

"Stay here. I'll send someone to come fetch you. I'll meet you at the camp."

"OK," she replied, turning her attention back to what she'd been doing before George's arrival.

She heard Derek leave and for a few minutes she was alone with the the darkness and the dust. After all her years as a sniper she found the solitude oddly comforting.

A loud bang made her jump and she swung herself around to face the trapdoor, rifle leveled at whatever had startled her.

A tall, slightly pudgy, dark haired man stood a few feet from her. It was too dark to make out the details of his face but his bright orange arm band was visible in the gloom so she lowered her weapon.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry," he slurred the word and she saw him sway.

Suddenly feeling uneasy sitting on the floor in the confined space with a drunk, unfamiliar man blocking her only escape route she got to her feet, rifle still in hand.

"You don't have to wait up here. I know it's cramped. You can stand guard at the base of the ladder." She tried to sound like she was genuinely concerned about his comfort.

"No, I wacht hier." The way he said the words and the unsteady steps he was taking towards her did all the translating she needed. He wasn't going anywhere, not willingly.

Now that he was closer the smell of cheap liquor and tobacco invaded her space. His dull brown eyes were raking over her body, peeling away her clothing without her consent and she saw him lick his cracked lips.

When they were only a foot apart she straightened herself out to her full height and refused to break eye contact. She couldn't show him the panic that was clawing at her throat, making her mouth run dry and her heart pound painfully against her ribcage. Her finger curled around the trigger of her rifle and she tensed her muscles, ready to lift the gun at the slightest provocation.

"You need to leave. Now," she ordered forcibly.

"No. Give me a kus," he insisted, his hand reaching out to grab her head.

She stepped to her left, marginally out of his reach, but now trapped between him and the wall. _Fuck_ , she thought.

"No, get the fuck away from me."

His sharp, jagged laugh froze her insides.

He moved to close the gap and and she lifted her rifle, letting of a warning shot near his head.

He froze and for a brief moment she saw hesitation flash across his eyes. But then his lips peeled back from his teeth into a vicious snarl and his dull eyes grew pale with contempt and hate. Seeing that look, she knew in that moment that he was going to take what he wanted from her, her consent officially became irrelevant to him.

"You American bitch." The words crawled from between his lips.

She turned her rifle on him but his anger at her insolence made him faster than his drunken state should have allowed. He shoved the rifle out of her grasp and the shot she'd lined up went wide.

He shoved her viciously against the wall and backhanded her hard across the face, the metallic taste of blood instantly filling her mouth. He pushed his body up against hers, pinning her against the wall and she gagged as the stench of sweat and alcohol assaulted her senses.

She tried to kick at his legs, but the angle of the wall and his proximity to her meant she couldn't get any real force behind them. She saw a flash of his fist and then a sharp pain radiated up her left side, almost making her gag. She felt his one hand wrench at her jacket, groping her body violently while the other yanked her hair painfully. Trying to reach for her sidearm the tops of her fingers grazed the hilt of the gun, but she wasn't able to get a proper hold on it.

The violence and speed of the assault stole all her strength and as her mind went into shock she feebly pushed against him but he took no notice. She was panicking and she knew it.

 _This can't be happening, this isn't real._

She heard a whimper and for a moment she thought someone else was in the room with them.

"Shhh…" he hissed in her ear and she realized the whimpering was coming from her.

 _God no._

He reached down and she felt him struggle with the zip of his pants. This one gesture rang inside her skull, snapping her brain out of its panic induced haze. What took its place was a white hot anger that pulsed into her every nerve.

Lifting her right arm, she jabbed two fingers into the hallow at the base of his throat and pushed down hard. He choked and wrenched away from her, opening up a small gap between their bodies. Now able to move she brought her knee up between his legs and felt the satisfying thud as it hit home. He gasped from the pain and bent over. She grabbed the back of his head and drove her knee hard into his face, hearing the crack of his nose breaking. As she let go of him he dropped to his knees, spitting venom and clutching his face.

She knew she only had moments to make her escape before his anger overcame the pain he was in, so side stepping his bent over figure she made a run for the trapdoor.

Something hard hit her from behind and she stumbled forward nearly losing her footing.

Struggling she saw the Dutchman holding her torso in an iron grip, no longer able to stand upright, he was trying to force her to the ground by his sheer weight alone.

She knew the trapdoor was only a foot away from them and that getting out of the attic was her best chance of making it out alive.

 _This is going to hurt,_ she steeled herself.

Grimacing she grabbed onto the shoulders of his jacket and using their combined momentum flung them backwards through the opening of the trapdoor.

It was a short fall, but she hit the floor hard and his weight drove all the air from her lungs.

He rolled off of her and she crawled away from him, reaching for the ladder leading up to the attic she used it to drag herself upright onto shaking legs.

He turned to her, hate visibly coming off of him.

Whatever small measure of mercy she had for him disappeared like mist before the sun. As he tried to get to his feet she quickly un-clipped her sidearm and brought the muzzle level with his head.

This time he didn't sneer or laugh, something in him, that basic human instinct to survive, recognized that she was going to kill him. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees. He started to whimper, gurgling words she couldn't make out, begging.

Taking a measured step closer to him her finger curled around the cool metal of the trigger, disgust and adrenaline making a potent cocktail coursing through her veins.

A part of her brain registered people coming up the stairs, but she didn't look at them. All she could see was this thing whimpering and groveling and all she could feel was her want for revenge.

XXXXXXX

Joe POV

Joe stopped at the top of stairs like he'd run into a brick wall and Hashey's foot missed the last step and he nearly fell flat on his face.

Amelia was standing in-front of them, looking like she'd just come out of brawl, her pistol pointed at some beaten and bloody guy's head while he whimpered on the floor.

"Move will ya." He heard Johnny say, the irritation in his voice only half registering.

They moved aside for him and Bull, but Joe never took his eyes off of Amelia. As soon as they reached the landing Johnny and Bull stopped dead when they saw what he was staring at.

"What the hell?" Bull said under his breath.

Winters had ordered them to fetch Amelia on their way to Easy's camp. He and Derek were busy going over some maps with Nixon and some guy from the Dutch Resistance and by the looks of things they were going to be there for a while. They'd expected to find her holed up in some dingy attic, not looking like she was ready to commit murder.

Amelia finally turned her head to look at them and he would never be able to find the words to describe what he saw. Her mouth was pulled back into a snarl and her eyes held absolutely no emotion.

No one moved, no one breathed.

She turned her attention back to the man on the ground and he was sure she was going to pull the trigger. Slowly though she lowered her gun and holstered it. With the click of the safety the man scrambled away from her, pressing himself against the wall.

Joe moved to her, crossing the distance in three long strides. As he stood in-front of her she didn't look up to meet his eyes, instead hers were still firmly fixed on the man sitting against the wall.

Johnny came to stand beside him while Bull and Hashey walked over to the guy, guns at the ready. Whatever had happened here, they all knew whose side they were on.

"Amelia," Joe spoke softly.

Her eyes drifted up to his and it was as if a veil had lifted from them and she was only now seeing him for the first time. "Joe?"

"Yeah, it's me." He reached for her and she flinched away from his touch, making him quickly drop his hand.

 _What the fuck happened her_ e?

"Amelia, are you ok?" Johnny asked her.

She looked from the one to the other as if she was deciding what to say. Frowning she reached for her canteen and took a long drink before replacing the cap and storing it away.

Meeting their eyes with a level gaze she said, "He picked a fight. He lost."

"Amelia, did he…" Johnny trailed off, searching for the words. "Did he force himself on you?"

Joe knew it was a valid question, but right then he hated Johnny for asking it.

She remained silent for a long time. With every passing moment he could feel his blood pressure rise, visions of what that piece of shit had done to her invading his brain, making him want to gag and swear violently at the same time.

Everyone was waiting for her answer, the only sound coming from the sniveling man.

She let out a shaky breath. "He tried, but he failed."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Bull exclaimed behind his back.

They all turned around to see him hall the man up by his collar, his feet dangling in the air as Bull pinned him against the wall.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Joe growled, already reaching for his own gun.

She reached out and placed her hand over his. His eyes shot up to meet hers. He couldn't understand why she was stopping him.

"Joe, if anyone was going to kill him it would have been me. But he isn't even worth the bullet."

He hesitated, he wanted to inflict a world of hurt on the bastard but he also wanted to take her in his arms and carry her away from this place.

Relenting to her imploring stare he turned his back on the man and pulled her into a tight hug. She let out a small yelp and he immediately let her go and stepped back to look her over, trying to find the source of the pain.

"I think I hurt the ribs on my left side from the fight and the fall."

"What fall?" Johnny asked cautiously.

She pointed at the opening of the trapdoor which led to the attic above.

They both flinched and he put an arm around her shoulder, protectively pulling her towards him while trying to avoid her injured side.

Johnny wore a deep frown and Joe could see him wringing his hands. "Any other injuries?"

"Nothing major. I think." She shrugged.

"OK, Bull," Johnny didn't take his eyes off of Amelia as he spoke, "will you take Amelia back to the farmhouse the Easy officers are using? Make sure she gets checked out by Doc."

Bull grunted his agreement, his hold on the man tightening.

"Joe, Hashey and I will take this piece of shit to Winters and Derek."

She nodded, the fight that had possessed her a moment ago now fading fast he could feel her leaning into him for support more and more.

"I need to get my stuff," she said, half starting for the ladder.

He held onto her shoulders, not willing to let her out of his sight for even a moment.

Johnny shook his head and said, "Hashey, collect Amelia's kit and bring it here."

Hashey flung his gun over his shoulder and quickly obeyed the order.

Bull lowered the man to the ground but still held onto his collar. Joe was sure the usually calm sergeant was going to punch the guy at any moment. At least he hoped he would.

A few seconds later Hashey came scrambling back down the ladder. "Here you go Em," he said, placing her pack at her feet and handing her rifle to her.

"Thank you Hashey," she said and even managed to give him a small smile.

"Bull," Johnny ordered.

Bull let go of the man's collar and shoved him so hard Joe heard him yelp.

As Bull turned to Amelia Joe could read the worry all over the man's face. She slowly extracted herself from his hold, squeezing his arm as she went, and walked over to Bull. Standing in-front of him she reached over and took his large hands in her small ones. "I'm OK."

Bull nodded, some small measure of worry leaving his features.

"Let's go Em," Bull said, letting go of her hands and grabbing her pack.

He watched the two soldiers disappear down the stairs in silence, Bull's free arm gently holding onto her shoulder to steady her.

As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot Joe saw Johnny move. Stepping up to the man he drew his arm back and punched the guy square in the face, leaving a split lip in his wake.

Turning to them he said, "You each get one. And if anyone asks, this is how we found him."

XXXXXXX

OK, so a lot happened in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to my great reviewers for your support and feedback. I really appreciate it. Have a great weekend everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 15**

Amelia POV

Bull kept his arm firmly around her shoulder for the entire walk to Easy's camp. If anyone they passed thought anything of it, they didn't dare to say so for fear that he would knock them senseless. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she was tired to her bones and therefore extremely grateful for the solid presence of Bull Randleman guiding her through the darkness.

As they approached some farm buildings she could make out Don, Muck, Penk and George sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of what looked like an old farmhouse, the little red embers of their cigarettes dancing in the dark as they spoke.

She dipped her head so they wouldn't be able to see the bruise she could feel already forming, hoping to just enter the farmhouse unnoticed.

"Hey Bull, Em, come and hear this story," Muck called them over.

 _So much for that._

They stopped and Bull looked down to her, silently asking her what she wanted to do. Glancing over at her friends she could see the confusion on their faces at their odd behavior.

She shrugged in response to Bull's question. If they ignored the men, it would just cause them to worry more and then she would never be able to get rid of them.

Bull's grip on her shoulder tightened ever so slightly as he led her over to the four friends.

"What is it Muck?" Bull asked, his somber tone a stark contrast to the silly smirks plastered on the other's faces.

All four men picked up on his tone and where before they only casually glanced at them she could see they were now actively searching for the source of the trouble.

Without warning Luz sucked in a sharp breath and jumped to his feet, the sudden movement making her flinch. From the corner of her eye she saw Bull shoot Luz a warning look as the other man faltered at her reaction.

"Em, what the hell happened?" he asked, carefully coming to stand close to her.

With the exception of Derek, Luz was the last man she wanted to tell what had happened. She knew he would blame himself in some way for the attack since he'd been the one to summon Derek and he'd told them about the Dutchman. He'd seen him and he'd let him near her. The unexpected anger that flared up at the thought made her eyes stings. She blinked a few times to banish the thoughts, feelings and tears.

 _Luz had done nothing wrong, her anger shouldn't be directed at him. There was only one man to blame for what had happened._

Her hesitation and the dark look on Bull's face brought Don, Penk and Muck, to their feet. All of them were now standing close enough to see her disheveled state even in the dark and she couldn't bring herself to meet their eyes. She felt so vulnerable and unsure of herself, to exposed to look at them. As if they would know just by looking at her how close she'd come.

Sensing her growing apprehension Bull answered on her behalf. "Em got into a fight with some Dutch bastard. I'm taking her inside here," he jerked his head in the direction of the house, "so Doc can check her out. Johnny's got the guy, he's taking him to Winters."

Briefly glancing up at George she saw his face go from confused, to outraged and finally settling on realization. "The guy I left you with?" He whispered the words like they physically hurt him.

"George, don't do that, please." She heard the crack in her voice as the emotions threatened to overtake her.

"Fuck, it was him." The look on his face, the one of helplessness broke her heart.

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, the movement made her ribs scream in pain but she pushed the thought aside. "Yes, it was him, but it's no one's fault."

"Em, I…" she cut him off, "No George, you listen to me. This is not your fault in any way. The only person to blame is that waste of space that attacked me."

She stepped out from under Bull's protective arm and hugged her friend gently. His arms gingerly encircled her and she thought he was never going to let he go again.

"I'm so sorry Amelia," he whispered into her hair.

"It's not your fault handsome. I'm fine, promise."

She felt him nod and as he took a small step back she immediately found Bull's arm around her shoulder again.

"You know, that's becoming your catchphrase right? I'm fine," George said, running his hand through his hair.

'That's because I am."

"OK, I need to get her inside now. George, go fetch Doc, tell him it's urgent," Bull said, already starting to turn her towards the door leading into the house.

"If he's busy with a patient just leave it, it's really not that urgent," she said over her shoulder.

She saw George shake his head at her as Don and Muck ran off to find Gene.

XXXXXXX

With the exception of a handful of officers the kitchen of the abandoned farmhouse was blessedly empty. The room was large, clearly meant to serve as kitchen and main living area for a family of five or six. There was one lone lightbulb hanging from the roof in the middle of the room, casting a soft glow but leaving the corners of the room obscured. She was surprised to see some furniture had remained, obviously the family had left in a hurry, only taking with them those things they could easily carry. Peering from under Bull's arm she saw Harry, Buck, Peacock, Speirs and some other officer from Dog sitting around a large wooden table eating preserved fruits straight from the glass jars.

Harry was facing the door and he nearly choked on the large peach he was trying to wolf down in one bite when he saw them. After the darkness outside she found the pale light of the lightbulb as blindingly bright as the midday sun in Africa had ever been. As the other men turned to look at what had startled him she suddenly felt incredibly exposed again. She pushed herself further into Bull's side, trying to hide from them as much as possible.

Speirs was so fast out of his chair she only realized he'd moved when he was standing in-front of them, hard eyes searching for an explanation for her appearance and Bull's over protective bearing. She knew that Bull holding her was only making it worse, making the men worry more, so as difficult as it was she pushed herself out from under his arm and straightened out. He allowed her to go but she felt the presence of the big man right next to her shoulder, ready to jump to her defense at a moment's notice.

In the moments it took her to compose herself Harry and Buck had joined Speirs, each one critically looking from her to Bull trying to figure out what had happened.

"What happened?" Speirs asked her, his voice already promising someone a world of hurt.

Leveling her gaze to meet his she replied, "A Dutch Resistance member was drunk and he picked a fight with me. He got in a few good shots but in the end he lost."

"Where's the son-of-a-bitch now?" Buck asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Bull, Johnny and some other Easy men found us. Johnny asked Bull to bring me here while they took the guy to Winters."

Harry and Buck nodded while Speirs' eyebrows knitted together. "Amelia, how exactly did the fight start?" he asked her, his voice softening a fraction.

She felt Bull shift next to her and she took a deep breath, making sure her voice came out level, now was not the time for an emotional meltdown. "He came onto me and when I rejected him he got angry and we fought."

"He's a fucking dead man," Harry swore, almost under his breath.

"Get in line," Buck retorted through clenched teeth.

Speirs didn't say anything, he held her gaze for a long time, as if he was trying to decide if she was really as fine as she sounded.

Not even glancing in his his direction Speirs asked, "Randleman, is there anything else we should know?"

"No sir, when we found them the fight was already over."

Speirs slowly turned his eyes on Bull and cocked his head slightly to one side. "How do you know the fight was over?"

Bull glanced over at her and she nodded her consent. _May as well tell them everything now._

"Sergeant Jones had her sidearm raised to the man's head while he was on his knees."

All eyes turned to her and she shrugged. "I said he lost. I didn't say by how much."

"That's our Amelia," Buck said, the pride in his voice making her lips turn up at the corners just a fraction.

Speirs took out a pack of smokes and taking two cigarettes out he lit both, handing her one. Taking it she was relieved when her hands didn't tremble, she didn't want anything to give away the panic she'd felt less than an hour earlier.

Taking a long drag of his own he spoke as he exhaled, "You should have shot him."

"Maybe…." she trailed off.

"Here. It isn't water." Harry held out his uncapped canteen to her.

"Thanks Harry. You're making a habit of giving me a drink after a tussle."

"That's just because you make a habit of getting into tussles."

Taking a long drink, she handed the canteen back to him as the warmth of the alcohol relaxed her muscles just an inch.

"You hurt?" Buck asked.

"Scrapes and bruises mostly. I fell badly at one stage, think I hurt the ribs on my left side."

"Doc's on his way," Bull answered the question they both knew was coming.

"Good, when he gets here we'll go outside so he can look you over in private," Harry said, lighting his own smoke and turning to Bull. "While Doc's busy go talk to the men. If they know Doc's treating her they'll be worried. The last thing we need is them going to find the ass and beat the living daylights out of him."

Hearing a knock at the door Amelia glanced over her shoulder to see Gene standing in the doorway.

"That's our cue. We'll be outside," Harry said, nodding to the others to follow him.

Speirs briefly rested his hand on her shoulder and she returned the gesture with a weak lopsided smile and a small nod.

XXXXXXX

Bill POV

"Hey Hashey, you look like shit. You see your first Kraut or something?" Tab shouted over his shoulder and Bill turned to see what all the fuss what about.

Tab was right, the guy was pale and his eyes were all kinds of angry. Even when Tab called out to him he barely glanced in the direction of their small group and just stayed rooted to the spot he was standing in while he tried to light a smoke with trembling hands.

"Hey Babe, what's going on with your friend?" he asked Babe who just shrugged.

His cigarette finally lit, Hashey walked over to them and Toye and Grant moved aside to make some room for him.

All five men stared at the private as he took a few drags of his cigarette. They would have heard if the Germans had attacked their line and as far as they could tell everything was quiet.

Toye let out an irritated sigh and said, "You gonna tell us what's going on or what?"

Hashey took one final drag and as he blew out the smoke he said, "Captain Winters and Lieutenant Smith told us to fetch Sergeant Jones from the final building they'd cleared."

"Us?" Tab interjected.

"Yeah. Sergeants Randleman and Martin and Liebgott and I."

"Then what?" Bill prodded. He didn't like where this was going and he was impatient for Hashey to get to the point.

"When we got there, we found her holding her sidearm to some beaten Dutch guy's head. And she looked like she'd gone a few rounds herself."

"What?" they all exclaimed practically at the same time.

Toye took a deliberate step towards Hashey and growled, "What the hell happened?"

"I only heard what she told Sergeant Martin and Joe. Apparently…" Hashey trailed off and ran his hand self-consciously through his hair.

"Spit it out kid," Bill asked, barely able to contain the sick feeling making its way up the back of his throat.

Hashey took a deep breath like he was bracing himself before blurting out the words. "The guy tried to force himself on her. She was able to fight him off but she got hurt in the process. From the way she was holding her side, I'm pretty sure she broke some ribs."

For a few agonizing heartbeats none of them said anything. In his mind's eye he could almost see Amelia standing over the guy, gun raised and face strained in pain.

What sounded like a low growl escaped from his chest but before he could say or do anything Babe grabbed Hashey's shoulders and asked, "Where is he?"

"We took him to Winters and Derek. Sergeant Randleman brought Amelia back here. To the house where the officers are staying."

Babe let go of Hashey and he looked about ready to murder someone. Quickly looking around their group he realized they all did.

"We gotta do something," Babe said through a clenched jaw.

"You told them?" Joe asked from right behind him and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah," Hashey replied.

"Good."

"How is she?" Grant asked. Hashey may have been there, but Joe knew Amelia better than any of the replacements did.

"You know her. Beaten and bruised but still feisty as all hell." Joe said it with a smirk but Bill could see the worry in his eyes.

"I should have shot the son-of-a-bitch when I had the chance," Joe added and they all nodded their silent agreement.

"Were there MP's?" he suddenly asked.

"With Winters?" Joe clarified and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I saw a few. Hashey?"

"Yeah, I saw a few," the private agreed.

"Babe, you know John Clark from back home?" he asked and Babe's forehead creased as he ran over the name in his head.

"Yeah, I know the Clark brothers. What's that got to do with anything?"

"John's one of the MP's that jumped into Holland. So how 'bout you and I go pay him a visit to make sure he knows what that bastard did?"

"Let's go."

"Hey Joe, will you show us where you left the bastard?" he asked as he put his helmet back on and picked up his gun.

Joe flicked his half smoked cigarette to the ground and led the way back into Eindhoven in a determined silence.

"Bill," Tab grabbed his arm as he was about to turn and follow the others. "Make sure your friend knows she's one of us."

He gave Tab a steely nod and left the small group behind him as he stalked back into town.

XXXXXXX

Roe POV

He'd been sorting through medical supplies in the makeshift aid station when George and Muck had found him. They'd come tearing into the place and grabbed his medical bag without saying a word. He'd been confused and pissed at their interruption. _They hadn't heard reports of fighting so what the hell where they up to?_

When he hadn't followed them out of the tent George turned around with a miffed look on his face. "It's Amelia, she got into a fight!"

That was all the reason he'd needed. Dropping what he'd been busy with he'd snatched his bag from George and followed them to the house. The memory of D-day came flooding back to him, seeing her covered in blood, looking like she'd been dragged through hell and knowing she'd very nearly been killed. The fear and adrenaline flooded his system and he'd run headlong through the dark all the while saying a silent prayer that she would still be alive when he got to her.

Now alone with her he took long ragged breaths, trying to calm his shattered nerves before he said anything. He couldn't get to the guy that had hurt, and as unfair as it was he knew if he said something now he'd direct all of his panic turned anger onto her.

"Gene, please don't look so upset." He could hear the weariness in her voice, but it didn't do anything to damper his anger.

"What in the name of god were you thinking Amelia, getting into a fight? You promised me you'd do your best not to get hurt!"

"I did my best Gene. It's not like this is my idea of fun you know!", she exclaimed, her voice rising to match his.

"So what, you decided to go off on your own again?" He knew he was being unreasonable, but seeing the purplish green bruise on her cheek was making his blood boil.

"When do I ever just go off on my own? God Gene, I'm not some replacement trying to be heroic!"

"Then what happened Amelia?" he was full on shouting now.

"Derek and George left me Gene! They left me alone with someone and he tried to force himself on me! None of you were there so I got myself out of it! You weren't there…." Her voice broke on the last sentence and tears streamed down her face.

His heart clenched violently in his chest making it difficult to breathe. _They'd left her and she'd almost been….fuck._

Closing the short distance between them he enveloped her in his arms. She clung to his jacket and buried her face into his chest as she wept. The anger that had consumed him moments before was replaced by guilt for what he'd said and a sense of failure for what she'd had to endure. He felt her legs start to buckle and he held on tighter to her but she gasped and he instinctively let go.

She brushed the tears from her eyes and her runny nose with her sleeve. Through little sniffles and hiccups she said, "I think I hurt my ribs during the fight."

He placed his hand on her back and steered her towards the table, indicating she should sit down on-top of it.

"I'm sorry Gene, for what I said. I didn't mean any of it," she whispered, no longer crying.

"No, you're right. They left you alone, we all did."

She shook her head and took his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her tear stained eyes. "Gene, George and Derek thought they were leaving me with a friend. They couldn't have known."

He took her hands in his and closing his eyes he softly rested her knuckles against his lips, taking a moment to convince himself she really was sitting here in-front of him in one piece. Opening his eyes, he found her looking at him, her green ones reassuring his that even though she wasn't fine now, she would be.

"OK chérie, but from now on if he ain't from Easy, you shoot first and ask questions later."

"Deal," she answered.

"So where ya hurt?" he asked her.

"It's mostly nothing, but my left side feels like someone dropped kicked it."

He nodded. "OK. I'm gonna have to lift up your shirt to take a look."

She nodded and started to take off her jacket. Watching her closely for signs of any other injuries she wasn't telling him about he saw her grimace trying to shrug off the cumbersome jacket.

"C'mon, let me help." He reached over and helped her to get the jacket off.

She pulled up her shirt to give him access to her ribs and he sucked in a sharp breath. The entire left side of her body was already turning an angry dark purple. The sight made him wish he could get a minute alone with the guy that had hurt her.

Reaching out he gently touched her injured ribs, trying to gage how sensitive it was and feel for any broken bones. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and said, "I have to push down on them now to see if any are broken. It's gonna hurt."

She gave him a firm nod and he returned his full attention to her injury. Applying more pressure, he worked his way all along her rib cage, pressing down on each one to see of it would give or not. He then went down the rest of her side, feeling for any other obvious internal injuries.

He heard her taking deliberate breaths, trying not to flinch away from his touch or make any sounds.

Finally satisfied he took a step back and said, "I don't think any of the ribs are broken. Bruised definitely and some of them are probably cracked. Your side is pretty tender, but I can't feel anything major. If you start to feel worse though you need to come and find me immediately. Could be an internal injury I can't see." His voice was firm, not allowing any room for argument.

She nodded obediently, but he knew how stubborn she could be.

"I'll be checking in on you every day and I'm gonna tell Bill and the others to keep an eye on you as well."

"Gene, that's a bit dramatic don't you think?"

"No," he replied flatly.

She let out a huff of air but didn't argue further.

He took out a bandage from his pack and firmly wrapped her chest. They didn't speak, him using the work to keep his mind occupied while she was lost in thoughts of her own.

"That's quite snug Gene, you know I need to breathe right?" she teased when he was done.

"You'll live," he said with a wink.

A knock on the door made him turn around and he saw Derek peer around the door. "Can we come in? We need to speak to Amelia." Gene would hear the strain in his voice.

"Yes sir, we're done here."

Amelia pulled down her shirt but stayed seated on the table, resting her hands in her lap she almost looked relaxed.

Packing up his few things he was about to leave when Winters entered to room and giving him one look said, "You should stay Doc, a group of men are standing around outside. This way they can hear the full story from you."

"Yes sir," he said, leaning back against the side of the table to Amelia's wounded left.

Once Derek and Winters were inside they were joined by Nixon and Johnny who was flexing and un-flexing his right hand suspiciously. Johnny closed the door firmly behind then and the three officers came to stand close to the table, each one clearly looking her over to decide for themselves how badly she was hurt.

After a long wait Amelia rolled her eyes and said, "Will you three cut it out. It's not that bad, Doc already checked me out and gave the all clear."

"That right Doc?" Derek asked him but not taking his eyes off of her.

"Few bruised and cracked ribs are the worst of it. It'll hurt for a while but she should be able to continue with the Company."

Winters nodded, mulling over the piece of information while Derek's grey eyes and Amelia's green ones held their own private staring contest.

Nixon cleared his throat. "The guy confessed. The Dutch Resistance are gonna take care of him. Whatever that means."

Amelia slowly looked away from Derek and over to Nixon. "What did he confess to?"

This time Winters answered her question. "That he was drunk and started a fight with an American soldier. van Kooijk's upset, he said it was unacceptable and that he'll be appropriately punished."

"I see," was all she said.

Gene knew there was more to the story and by the way the men were looking at her they all knew it as well. They just didn't seem to know how to bring it up, all of them shifting their weight around uncomfortably.

"Gentlemen, you are grown men and I consider you all friends. Just ask me what you want to know," Amelia said as she started to undo her hair from its messy braid and play with it, something she always did when nervous and trying to keep her hands busy. From the corner of his eye he saw her lips twist a fraction in pain when she touched her skull and his mind involuntarily filled in the blanks of the possible reasons for the gesture.

Winters took a step closer to her and she stopped what she was doing. Letting her hands fall back into her lap she met his worried gaze.

"Once we were away from the Dutch Johnny told us what he'd seen and what you told them," he took a long breath before continuing, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Dick, really. It's war, these things happen. I was lucky the worst it ending up being is a few hurt ribs and a nasty bruise on my face. I just…." she trailed off and her eyes fell into her lap.

"Amelia what?"

"I just don't want to be sent away from Easy because of it?" she whispered the words like she was scared of the answer.

"You're not going anywhere Amelia. Easy needs you and the men need you. This wasn't your fault in any way," Winters replied, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gene saw her relax and he was almost sure he spotted a small tear form in the corner of her eye.

Winters glanced over his shoulder at Derek before looking back to Amelia and him. "After you've spoken to Derek you should go speak to some of the men. They're worried and Doc can tell them you're fine but they won't relax until they see you for themselves."

She gave him a small smile and said, "I will. Thank you Dick."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

With that he took a step back and Gene took this as his sign to give Amelia and Derek some privacy. Leaving the room with the other men he glanced over his shoulder one last time to see Amelia and Derek facing off, neither one moving or saying anything.

Derek POV

Once they were alone neither one said anything for a long time, each one waiting to see how the other would react first.

Since he'd walked into the room he'd clenched his jaw and balled his fist so tightly to stop himself from flying into a rage at the sight of her that he could feel the edges of a headache start to form. Her jaw and left cheek were already starting to form an ugly dark bruise, she was shielding her left side with her arm, a sign of an injury he couldn't see but felt in his gut none the less, and he'd seen her flinch earlier when she played with her hair.

She held his gaze, never looking away, fearless and stubborn as ever. His eyes were burning with pure rage, having turned the sleet grey of winter's storm. In contrast her eyes were dark and placid, not giving away a hint of the turmoil he knew was just under the service.

Letting out a sharp breath all he could think of saying was, "I should have been there."

"This isn't your fault Derek." Her voice was perfectly level. Too level and too controlled.

"Amelia, if I had stayed then this wouldn't have happened!" With each word he was losing his temper, the storm of emotions finally being unleashed.

"Derek, please…."

He cut her off. "No, I shouldn't have left you alone. Not with some guy we didn't know! Fuck, what would have happened if…"

She held up her hand to interrupt him. "If what?" she exclaimed, finally losing her iron grip on her emotions. "If the men hadn't arrived when they did? I'll tell you what would have happened! I would have shot him! That's it!"

"Amelia…."

"No Derek. Stop making this about you!" She was properly screaming now, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"This is not your fault! You were called away by a superior and you left me with an ally. With the exception of that piece of shit still being alive, what happened after that has nothing to do with you or the other men."

She ran her hands through her hair and he could see her chest rapidly rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

He rubbed his palms over his face and through his hair. She was right of course, but he still felt like he'd somehow failed her.

They stared at each other for a long time after that. A part of him wanted to reach out to her and pull her to him, keep her close and safe where no one could hurt her as long as he lived. The other part was dreaming of ways to inflict unimaginable pain onto the man that had attacked her, his hands twitching in anticipation.

She must have seen the inner struggle because her face relaxed as she hopped of the table to step closer to him. Taking his hands into her own she let out a shaky breath. "Derek, in the end I'm fine. And that's all that matters now."

He clenched his jaw, still unwilling to let go of the anger.

"He isn't worth it. The Dutch will take care of it."

Closing his eyes, he did his best to forget the images that had formed in his mind when Johnny had told them the entire story. Taking a long inhale and exhale he finally looked at her. Her eyes were no longer cold but rather they were searching his, trying to make sure that he was holding up.

 _She's trying to make sure I'm fine. God, I'm going to kill that worthless waste of space._

"Amelia, you say the word and I'll kill him. I know where he is and our guys won't ask any questions."

"No, no don't," she said with a small shake of her head.

He nodded, not happy but willing to give in to her. "You're sure you're OK?"

"I'm probably in shock at the moment, because I don't feel much of anything right now. But I'll be fine."

"You're sleeping here tonight."

She started to object and he shot her a look. "There's more than enough space and Dick already told us he wanted you to stay close until we moved out. There's an extra mattress in the one room which you can take."

Pulling one hand out of her grasp he placed it behind her head and gently pulled her against his chest. "You may be fine, but I'm not. Please do this for me."

He felt her nod.

"I should go see the men. By now they would have heard some version of the story and the longer I'm gone, the wilder it will get."

Reluctantly letting go of her he turned and opened the door, allowing her to exit the house first. The area close to the door was oddly empty considering the handful of Easy men who had been loitering around just moments earlier when they'd arrived.

 _Must have left when the screaming started,_ he thought.

Walking out into the night he grabbed her hand and she turned to face him, her eyebrows knitted into a small frown. He knew she would be safe here, but the thought of her walking alone in the dark made his stomach contract.

She smiled and patted his chest with her free hand. "You have to let me go Derek, otherwise I won't be able to do my job."

"Take the safety off of your sidearm until you get to them."

"Already done," she said, pulling out of his grasp.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She had a strong suspicion the men were waiting for her just on the other side of a large hay bale she could make out a few feet away from the door of the farmhouse.

Walking over to it she had the oddest sensation. On the one had she was hyper aware of her surroundings, hand firmly placed on her sidearm, but on the other her legs felt like they were trying to walk through knee-deep sucking mud.

Coming close to the hay she saw Bill and Joe step out from behind it and come towards her, Bill never stopping until she was firmly wrapped up in his arms.

Peaking over the top of his shoulder she saw George had joined them and was standing next to Joe who was shooting him a dirty look.

Bill finally let her go and smoothly lit a cigarette before handing it to her. She gratefully accepted it and took a long drag while she tried to decipher the tension between her two friends.

Bill, having lit his own smoke, said, "Doc told us you're OK, but we gotta keep an eye on you for a while."

"I tried to tell him it isn't necessary, but he can be quite forceful when he wants."

"Good, you need some sense talked into your thick skull."

"I love you too Bill."

"Yeah-yeah," he said, but he pulled her into another quick side hug none the less.

"And no one is gonna leave you alone again," Joe said, the pointed comment clearly directed at George who looked down at his shoes, not meeting her eyes.

"Joe, listen. The only person who has any blame in this isn't here. I'm a soldier just like all of you, so you won't be able to babysit me all the time. We're all here to do a job. And as for what happened, if you were in George or Derek's position any one of you would have made the same call and you know it as well as I do."

George looked up for the first time and she recognized the relief washing over him. Reaching out she took his hand and squeezed it ever too slightly which earned her a small smile in return.

"I'm tired; I need to get some sleep before we move out. Derek and Dick want me to sleep in the house tonight with the officers, but from tomorrow you all had best save me a spot in your foxholes."

"Save a beautiful woman a spot in my foxhole. It's all my teenage fantasies come true," Bill joked.

She rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle.

Bill shifted his weight self-consciously from one foot to the other. She recognized the gesture as something he did whenever he was building up the courage to say or do something he knew was risky.

She quirked her head to one side and he stopped moving. Taking a deep drag, he said, "I know one of the MP's responsible for holding the guy, he's from my old neighborhood."

"Bill," she started to feebly object but he interrupted her, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go down there. Not that I don't want to, but the place is crawling with MP's."

She relaxed a fraction. "Good."

"Nah, I just told the MP what the piece of shit did. He said he'll take care of it."

She gave him a flat stare.

"What? You don't want him taught a lesson."

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to get into trouble."

He smirked and flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground. "Don't worry about that."

"Thanks Bill," she relented. "I best get back to the house before they come looking for me."

She gave George and Bill a kiss on the cheek goodnight and as they walked away Joe hung back as she'd hoped he would.

"Joe, thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything?" He sounded angry and resentful, almost exactly like Derek had earlier.

"Joe, you being there stopped me from killing that guy. But more than that, when you had your arm around me you were practically the only thing keeping me together."

"I wish I could have protected you. I wish I could protect you from all of this. I…" he trailed of and ran his hand through his hair, "fuck, I don't know Amelia."

"Joe, don't. Don't say anything you don't mean and don't blame yourself for any of this. You can't protect me anymore than I can protect you. Not that that will ever stop me from trying."

Gently reaching over and pulling her towards him he kissed her on the forehead and said, "Sweet dreams Amelia."

"Sweet dreams Joe," she replied.

Crawling onto the old, lumpy mattress minutes later the sounds of some of the men she trusted most in the world breathing and talking in hushed tones all around her lulled her into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

"Fuck," he swore as he threw the empty pack of cigarettes to the ground.

He swore that pack had been full when they'd jumped that morning, but since they'd gotten back from visiting the MP's he must have had five alone waiting for Bill.

He'd desperately wanted to go with him and Joe to check on Amelia, but Bill had ordered him to wait for them back at camp. He understood his logic. She'd been through a lot and bombarding her may not be what's best, but god knows there's nothing he wanted more than to see her and hold her in his arms where he could assure himself of her safety. So instead he smoked and glared into the darkness and waited.

He saw three shadows appear from the direction of the officers' house and he had to deliberately tell himself not to run over to them.

Bill must have spotted him because he said something to the other two guys Babe couldn't hear as he walked over to him.

"How is she?" he blurted out the question before Bill even had a chance to stand still.

"Good, considering. She's a tough broad that one. Few cracked ribs and an ugly bruise on her face are the worst you can see."

He clenched his fists as Bill listed her injuries. He knew they were in the middle of a war and a lot worse could happen to anyone of them, but the mere thought of her scraping her knee made him want to knock someone's teeth out.

Bill's eyes flashed to his balled fists and the murderous set of his jaw. "Hey listen, Em wouldn't want you doing anything stupid so don't go looking for trouble tonight. It won't do anyone any good if you're locked up by the MP's."

His eyes flicked in the direction of Eindhoven and he considered going after the guy regardless of Bill's warning, but when he met Bill's gaze, the warning they held changed his mind. He nodded and said, "Yeah, OK."

"C'mon, we should get some shut eye before the move in the morning," Bill said as he led the way back to the foxholes they'd dug for the night.

"Bill?"

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do if one day she isn't alright?" he asked Bill the one question that had been running around his head all night.

"I don't know kid. I really don't know."

XXXXXXX

I hope are all having a great week. Thank you for the great reviews and feedback. To my lovely guest reviewer thank you for the wonderful message. This chapter started off as a 'section' of another chapter but then it kept getting bigger and bigger...hahahaha :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 16**

Amelia POV

She wasn't sure how it was possible, but somehow she felt even more sore and worn out standing outside the house, soaking up the early morning sun, than she had the night before.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she waited for the aspirins she'd taken moments earlier to kick in and provide some relief from the pounding behind her eyes.

"Sergeant Jones, there you are." The booming voice of Colonel Sink snapped her head up and she made to straighten out but he waved it off.

"Sir, it's wonderful to see you again," she said, only half lying because she knew why he had come all this way to see her.

"Likewise Sergeant. Walk with me." He started to walk towards the waiting British tanks where Easy was assembling and she fell in beside him.

"A runner found me early this morning with a report telling me one of my soldiers had gotten into a fight with a member of the Dutch Resistance."

"Yes sir," the bruise on her face made it impossible to play dumb so she wasn't even going to try.

Sink nodded his greeting to the men steeling glances at them and when he saw Winters he waved him over. "I spoke to Captain Winters before coming to find you and he told me the whole story."

She briefly glanced over at her friend, trying to guess which details he'd left out, and his lips gave away the smallest hint of a smile.

"It seems the man admitted to starting a fight with you completely unprovoked."

"Yes sir, he was drunk which I suspect contributed to his actions."

"Yes, that's what I was told as well. I also heard you beat him resoundingly, even holding a gun to his head at one stage," he said and she thought she saw a proud glint in his eyes.

"I was lucky sir, but yes, at the end I had my sidearm drawn."

"If anything like this happens again, shoot the bastard. We'll sort out all the paper work later," he said gruffly.

"Yes sir."

"Keep up the good work, I've heard excellent things so far. I expect more of the same."

"I won't let you down sir."

He nodded to her and Winters and walked off, quickly joined by his aid and a handful of junior officers.

Winters placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. "I thought I was in trouble," she admitted.

"No, Sink demanded the Dutch hand him over to us, but in the end he let it go when they assured him he'd be dealt with appropriately."

The roar of the row tanks starting their engines signaled it was time to move out. She winked at Winters and briskly walked to the tank where Babe and Bill were sitting on-top of it like kings.

Babe held out his hand to her and she grabbed it as he easily pulled her onto the tank. Taking a seat next to him she placed her hand next to his, the sides of their fingers brushing.

He looked over to her and his eyes drifted to the bruise covering her left cheek. His jaw clenched tightly and his fingers twitched before they came to rest over her hand.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it actually is. I don't know why I always get hit in the face. It's so annoying." She tried to joke to put his mind at ease, but instead he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Always?" he asked.

"I'm a soldier Eddy, I've been one for years. This wasn't my first fight."

He took off his helmet and let go of her hand as he ran his hand through his hair.

She looked over to Bill who was sitting just behind them. He shrugged and handed her his canteen. Taking a drink from it she waited for Babe to tell her what was bothering him.

Babe replaced his helmet and rummaged in his jacket pocket until he found his pack of smokes. He held out the pack to her and she accepted the offered cigarette, allowing him to light it for her as well.

"I thought you only smoked when someone was shooting at you," he said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She nudged his shoulder and said, "Let's call it trying to kill me."

"Are there enough smokes on the world for that?" he teased her.

"Yeah-yeah. Bill, what did you tell him?"

"Just how you have a knack for finding trouble."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Bill laughed and Babe shook his head. "Fuck Amelia, you're gonna be the death of me," he said and threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug before they settled in for the ride.

The noise of the tanks made it nearly impossible to have a conversation without shouting so she settled for trying to find a position where her ribs weren't jostled around every few minutes.

After they'd been on the road for what felt like ages she spotted a young woman with a shaved head, cradling a baby, standing on the side of the road and she forgot her own discomfort. One of the men threw a ration down to a soldier walking beside the tanks and she called him over, handing down a bar of chocolate. She watched as he tentatively gave the woman the food before the tank she was riding on passed the her by.

Meeting Babe's eyes he squeezed her hand while Bill reached over and touched her shoulder.

They passed a road sign and she saw they were nearing the small town of Nuenen. She frowned, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, get a load of General Patton!" Hoobler shouted from somewhere behind her and she saw some replacement lieutenant walking out in-front of the convoy, completely exposed.

"He makes quite a target, don't he Em?" Hoobler shouted at her.

She just shook her head at the man's utter stupidity.

"Lieutenant!" Bull shouted and the man turned his head to look at them.

Suddenly the man's body went limp a split second before the sound of a rifle shot rang in her ears.

"Shit," she swore under her breath, scanning the area for the source of the shot.

"Sniper," someone yelled and finally her eyes found the muzzle sticking out of a nearby line of hedges.

"Amelia c'mon!" George yelled at her from the ground.

She blocked him out and brought her sights up to her eyes, focusing on the space just behind the muzzle where she knew the German's head would be.

"In, out, pull," she said to herself, feeling the satisfying kick of her rifle when she pulled the trigger.

A bullet rang off of the metal of the tank at her feet and she jumped off, running towards Bull where he was crouched down next to the bleeding lieutenant.

"Medic up front! Medic up front!" she heard him shout as she pressed her hands over the soldier's neck wound, blood still seeping through her fingers.

As a medic fell in beside them she shouted without looking up, "Go Bull, get the men moving. I'll help here."

She was about to move her hands for the medic to get a clear look at the wound when another shot rang out and he fell over, clutching his leg and screaming in pain.

She looked from one man to the other, unsure of who to help first while trying to shield them both from the bullets now hitting the ground all around them.

Suddenly Gene skidded to a stop next to her and he immediately took control of the situation, quickly assessing what needed to be done.

"Amelia, when I say so move your hand from his neck so I can get in."

She nodded.

"Now."

Gene's steady hands replaced hers and he went to work. "Go Amelia, I've got this."

She slapped him on the back and swung her rifle from her shoulder as she followed the steady stream of men into the town.

Dropping into a ditch next to Derek and Bull she said, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Derek asked her.

"The Germans?"

"God only knows."

With the exception of their initial encounter the entire town was deadly quiet, not a sign of the enemy anywhere to be found.

Hashey came up behind them and stopped in the middle of the road when he spotted a lone German soldier running away from them. He lifted his gun to shoot but nothing happened and he started to struggle with the jammed piece of equipment.

"Move! Goddamn it, move!" Bull yelled at him and Hashey ran to the side of the road.

Bull ordered the men remaining in the ditch to move out and she climbed out and jogged next to Derek.

"You know that age old strategy where you pull your enemy in and then trap them. I suspect it looks kinda like this," she remarked, glancing sideways at him.

"There's only one way to find out," he said as they followed Bull's squad deeper into the town.

Deeper and deeper they went, scanning windows, roofs and alleys and yet she couldn't see the enemy she could feel was there.

 _This is gonna end badly,_ she thought to herself, the dread growing by the second.

Bull's squad crouched down beside the wall of a large building while she and Derek followed him around the front, using the large brick pillars for cover from the unseen enemy. Coming to a stop against the third pillar she peered around it and something strange caught her eye. Sticking out of a haystack was the muzzle of a German Tiger tank. Glancing down the street she saw their own tanks approaching at a leisurely pace, right in the path of the waiting German.

She grabbed Bull's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the camouflaged Tiger. "We need to tell them," she said, looking towards the oncoming British.

He nodded and signaled to Johnny, who was crouched behind the low wall of a café across the street from their position.

She watched as he got up and ran towards the British with a soldier who looked like Babe following him, before she turned her full attention back to the German tank.

She heard Bill say, "What the hell's he doing?" and as she glanced over her shoulder she saw the British tank rolling towards them, still on a collision course with the Tiger who had started to rotate its muzzle.

It was like a horror movie, she wanted to look away because she knew what was coming and yet she couldn't tear her eyes from the horror unfolding in-front of them.

A plume of white smoke erupted from the Tiger's muzzle and a moment later the second tank in the British convey burst into flames, sending a shock wave across their position which momentarily pinned her back against the pillar.

The Tiger crawled out of its cover and took aim directly at them. Bull grabbed her shoulder and screamed, "Fall back!"

A heartbeat later the wall they'd all been standing behind erupted, showering men in concrete and dust. She saw Bull stumble, but before she could turn to help him a spray of bullets went up all around them, cutting her off. Bull got to his feet and waved at her to keep going as he dashed in the opposite direction, trying to avoid the bullets raining down on him.

It was as if the entire German army had been waiting for that one Tiger to fire the first shot because suddenly all the Germans she'd been looking for came streaming out of the surrounding buildings. Looking around she could see they were vastly outnumbered and with their heavy armor support now a smoking wreckage they were also out gunned.

She pinned herself against the wall of another building and looked around for Derek. A man fell down next to her and moments later two more followed. Someone was picking off the retreating soldiers one by one and the thought pissed her off to no end.

Stepping out from behind the wall she shot the first German she found. Seeing him crumble from the corner of her eye as she took aim at the second one. Pulling the trigger with a cold proficiency she became aware of Derek running towards her, a wounded soldier holding onto him as they made a stumbled retreat.

She heard the distinct sound of a rifle cut through the surrounding noise and saw Derek fall forward as if he'd been tripped by some invisible hand.

"Derek!" she yelled and ran towards him as her blood turned to ice in her veins.

Dropping to her knees she felt the air move as a bullet flew past her cheek but she ignored it as her stomach sank at the sight of the large red stain spreading across his left leg.

Throwing her rifle over her shoulder she grabbed his jacket and pulled him onto his back. He groaned but his eyes met hers and she was relieved to see they were clear and focused.

"You need to move Amelia," he told her through gritted teeth.

"You're hit and I'm not leaving you!"

Looking up she saw Germans swarming towards them.

"Can you move?" she asked the wounded soldier Derek has been supporting.

"Yeah, it's not that bad," he replied, clutching his side.

"Go!" she ordered him.

He hesitated for a moment but a German bullet passing close to his head quickly convinced him it was best to follow her order.

"I can move," Derek groaned, sitting up and grabbing his rifle from the where it lay near his feet.

"You're gonna have to!" She put her hands under his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

He draped his arm over her left shoulder and she took as much of his weight as she could. Her ribs screamed in protest at the pressure he was putting on her left side but she pushed the pain away, she'd worry about the consequences later.

Spotting a group of American soldiers laying down a base of fire from behind a wall maybe fifty feet away from them, she pushed them in that direction.

When they were a few feet away she made out one of the men as Penk and shouted to get his attention. His head swiveled around at the sound of her voice and he broke cover, running to her side. "He's hit in the leg. Take him and get out of here!"

Penk nodded and took her place. Derek shot her a warning look and she said, "I'll be right behind you. I need to help the retreat."

Before he could order her to leave with them she ran to join the group of men behind the wall and was instantly relieved to find George shouting into his radio. In the chaos of the retreat she'd lost sight of her friends so to find even one out here felt like a small victory.

Bill slammed into the wall next to her but her relief at seeing him alive was short lived when a soldier dropped next to him from a direct shot.

She knew that sound, she'd heard it at the start of the action and again when Derek was hit.

"Son-of-a-bitch. That's enough," she swore under her breath.

Stepping out from behind the wall another soldier fell down close to her and that final shot gave the sniper's position away. Following the path of the bullet she saw him standing in the small upstairs window of a home about a hundred-and-fifty yards away from her. Lifting her scope, she saw him adjust his sights onto her, but she never flinched and a thin cold smile crossed her lips. She knew she had him dead-to-rights and for a split second after she pulled the trigger she saw the look of surprise on his face before he disappeared from view.

"We are pulling back!" she heard George yell over the radio as men kept streaming past her.

"Go-go-go," she shouted at them.

She felt someone's arm around her waist and the next thing she knew Bill was half carrying her backwards just as the building they'd been hiding behind was blown to pieces.

As soon as they were clear of the debris he put her back down.

"Thanks Bill."

"Someone's gotta keep you alive," he replied, shaking his head.

They ran towards the ditch running along the road leading out of town and dropped into. Turning around she saw men still streaming towards them so she rested her rifle on the edge of the ditch and started picking off any German she could find.

"Is that Don?" she shouted over her shoulder to Bill.

"What the hell is he doing?" he shouted, having spotted Don and Muck running back into the town.

"Go get them, I'll lay down fire."

Bill jumped out of the ditch and she kept one eye on him as he ran to the nearest building where Don and Muck had kicked down a door.

 _What on god's green earth are they doing?_

Bill ran back and dropped down next to her. Shouting into her ear he said, "Buck got hit in the ass. They're using the door as a gurney. I gotta help 'em carry him."

"OK, let's go."

When they got to Buck he was already holding onto the top of the door while Don and Muck lifted the front end off of the ground. Bill slotted in beside them and together the three men started to drag their wounded friend to safety.

She ran next to them, turning around every so often to let off another shot, all the while shouting at the stragglers to get a move on.

She saw the trucks waiting to take them to safety behind a line of their own tanks who were providing intermittent covering fire. Entering the line, she stopped next to one of the tanks and turned to provide whatever covering fire she could to the men still running towards them.

With each passing face she ticked another friend off of her list, but there were still so many unaccounted for that she felt like she was going to be sick at the thought.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around and when she saw Winters looking down at her she threw her arms around him without thinking. He returned her hug for a brief moment before they both turned back towards Nuenen.

Black smoke was rising in thick clouds from the town and you could still hear shots ringing out every so often. She looked for another enemy soldier to fire at but she could only make out the retreating forms of their own soldiers.

"Let's go! Let's go! Keep it moving! Keep it moving!" she heard Winter voice beside her.

Nixon joined them, his face holding all the shock and horror she felt. "How bad?" he asked them.

"I don't know yet," Winters replied.

The sound of metal hitting metal made her duck, but then she saw Nixon sprawled on the ground and she flung herself in his direction.

"Nix!" she shouted, running her hands through his hair looking for the entry wound.

Winters shoved past her and pulled Nixon up into a half sitting position as she checked the back of his head franticly.

"I'm all right. I'm all right," Nixon said, but glancing at her he asked, "Am I all right?"

She nodded and Winters said, "Yeah. Yeah, you feel all right?"

"Yeah! Quit looking at me like that the both of you!"

Nixon scrambled over to the side of a nearby tank and she grabbed his helmet as she and Winters followed him. She ran her fingers along the dent where the bullet had hit and gave thanks that her friend was still alive.

Handing his helmet back to him she grabbed hold of his hand and held onto it tightly for a few heartbeats. He nodded and returned the pressure as the enormity of what had happened settle over him.

"You're one lucky man Nix," she said.

Glancing down at the dented metal he said, "Tell me 'bout it."

Lipton skidded in next to them and she crossed his name off of her list. "Captain! We've got four dead and eleven injured."

"OK, let's move them out."

"Oh, and sir, Randleman's missing too."

The words were like a stab to her heart and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from forming.

"OK, let's go," she faintly heard Winters say before she felt his strong hand pat her shoulder.

Running up to the nearest truck, Bill held out his hand and she grabbed it, allowing him to drag her to the seat next to him.

"I saw Doc, he told me to tell you Derek's gonna be fine," Bill said.

She nodded and took her helmet off. Dumping it at her feet she dropped her head between her hands, needing a moment to collect herself. She felt Bill rub her back in small comforting circles and slowly her world started to center itself.

Bill bumped into her as someone took the open seat on the other side of him. Turning her head so she could see who it was she marked Johnny off her list as well. He was heaving and she'd never seen the man look so defeated and shocked before.

"Where's the Bull?" Bill asked him and she cringed internally.

"Don't know," Johnny replied, breathless.

Sitting upright she pulled the pack of smokes from her breast pocket and held them out to the men around her, ticking another name off of her list with each cigarette they took.

Finally looking to her other side she found Babe looking down at her, his eyes no longer holding the brave innocence they had a few days earlier. They were harder now, no less brave but their innocence was all but gone. He pulled her into a tight side hug and as much as her ribs complained now that the adrenaline was wearing off, having him close to her and alive made all the pain worth it.

Laying her head down onto his shoulder she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for all her friends who'd made it out and for the ones who hadn't. But mostly she prayed that Bull was still alive and would somehow find his way back to them.

XXXXXXX

Walking into the large aid tent the smells and sounds attacked her senses all at once and she had to take a deep breath and swallow hard to stop herself from turning and leaving the way she came.

Injured men were spread out all over the room, some in a morphine induced stupor while others moaned and screamed for their mothers as the surgeons and medics tried to save them. The whole place was covered in the sweet metallic smell of blood and sweat and the air felt stuffy from the lack of circulation.

She took a tentative step inside and searched the rows of stretchers for Derek or Gene. Spotting a mop of dark black hair, she quickly made her way over to the man hoping it was her friend.

"Gene?"

The medic looked up from the wounded man he was tending and frowned deeply. "Amelia, are you hurt?"

"Oh no, sorry Gene. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm looking for Derek."

"Oh, he's back there." Gene jerked his head to the back of the tent which was separated from the main area by a large flap.

"Thanks."

"Sure," he said, already back to working on the man.

Pushing the flap aside she found five low beds, each one containing a sleeping wounded man, all of them officers by the looks of the clothing she could see.

Quickly scanning each face she found two she recognized. Buck and Derek were sleeping next to each other and she made her way over to them, trying her very best not to wake anyone.

Coming to stand between their beds she looked from the one to the other. Looking each one over carefully she tried to judge the severity of their injuries.

"Amelia?" She heard Derek's raspy voice and knelt down onto her haunches so she could bring her face close to his.

"I'm here," she whispered and reached for his hand.

"Gene said you made it."

"He told me the same thing about you. How'ya feeling?"

"Groggy from the meds. Can't really feel my leg through all the morphine. The surgeon said I was lucky. Bullet must have deflected off of something 'coz it didn't get in too deep."

"That's good news. Do you know how Buck is?"

"One bullet four holes, must be some kinda record huh?"

"Probably, he's gonna be out for a while. You?"

"Doc said I need to rest for four weeks."

Her lips turned up into a small smile and she asked, "So I'm seeing you back here in three then?"

"Ha-ha, make that closer to two."

She just shook her head; she knew there was no point in arguing with him.

"I heard you got the bastard who was shooting our guys during the retreat?"

"I got a bastard and I hope he's the one that tried to off you."

"That's my girl."

"I need to head back, if I'm gone to long Bill gets worried and then I get a speech."

"So Bill made it? Anyone else?"

"Joe, George, Babe, most of the guys." She sighed and dropped her head as she thought of Bull who hadn't yet returned to them.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Bull's missing."

"You're not going after him. If I need to order you I will." Derek squeezed her hand with so much force she she scowled as her fingers pinched together.

"Don't worry, Bill and George already told me I can't go. I was going to do it anyway, but then some of the guys from Bull's squad volunteered."

He relaxed his grip on her hand and closed his eyes. "You behave yourself while I'm gone Em."

"Will do," she said, smiling down at him as the frown lines and worry that marred his handsome features were all smoothed out as the morphine lulled him back to sleep.

Once she was sure he wasn't waking up any time soon she stood and gave him and Buck a kiss each on the forehead before leaving the tent.

The cool air felt amazing against her skin after the stuffiness of the tent and she filled her lungs to capacity trying to expel all the old air from her body.

An orange glow on the horizon caught her eye. She walked towards it and cresting a small ridge she could make out the silhouettes of Nixon and Winters framed by the flames and smoke rising from Eindhoven.

She walked over to the two men and stopped between them, awed and appalled at the same time by the site of the bombed and burning city.

"Seems you were right Em," Nixon said without looking at her.

"I wish I was wrong. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," both men replied absentmindedly.

The men had all dug in for the night in the small field just below the ridge so she made her way over to them, looking for the foxhole she was sharing with George and Frank.

She wanted to go and find Babe, truth be told the thought of tucking herself in next to him and feeling his arms encircle her was enough to make her heart constrict with longing, but whatever was going on between them was still so new that it took effort and thought and right now she didn't have the energy for either one.

Finally finding her foxhole after what felt like ages she crawled in, trying her best not to disturb the already sleeping men.

She accidently kicked George's boot and he cracked open one eye and glared up at her. "Christ, can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Sorry George," she whispered, still trying to find a corner to sit down in.

"Come here." He lifted his left arm and she crawled in next to him as he pulled her closer.

He kissed the top of her head and a moment later she heard his breathing become deep and slow as he fell back to sleep.

She sat there for a while, her body exhausted and her side throbbing but her mind still running over the events of the day, trying to take stock of everything that had happened. She laid her head down on-top of George's chest and used the steady rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep at last.

XXXXXXX

"God, who turned on the lights?" She squinted up at the early morning sun, trying to shield her stinging eyes with her hands.

"George, make it go away."

"Wish I could Em."

"Fine," she said, slowly climbing out from under his arm and stretching out.

A sharp pain shot up her side and she let out a hiss while instinctively clutching her side.

"You OK?" Frank asked from his side of the foxhole while George moved over get a better look at the side she was holding.

She waved him off with a scowl and said, "Yeah-yeah, it's fine. The ribs just hurt after yesterday. Doc gave me some pain meds for it."

George raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," she said and Frank handed her a metal mug with coffee in it, "Thanks."

George sat back down and started to tinker with his radio while she and Frank shared the coffee and a cigarette.

When Bill and Toye sat down on the edge of their foxhole she handed them a new smoke wordlessly. If they'd heard anything about Bull they would have told them already so no one even bothered to ask.

"So Em, now that Derek's out for the count for a while you have to stick close to us you hear?" Toye said, flicking the stump of his finished smoke to the ground.

She smiled at his concern and patted his knee. "Winters already put me in Bill's platoon, and he said he'll move me around if I'm needed somewhere else. Shifty will go with me if I need to go out."

"Can't wait to be in-charge of this one," Bill smirked and winked in her direction.

"Nice try darling, but luckily our rank's the same."

"It was worth a try."

She smiled up at her friend and lightly shook her head. "Excuse me boys, I need to go find the little girls room to powder my nose."

Climbing out of the foxhole she made her way behind some bushes the men had set aside for her the previous day. Her ears perked up at the sound of a jeep driving into the camp and moments later Johnny's voice rang out across the small field. "Bull!"

She hurriedly finished up and dashed towards the group of men standing around a dirt streaked and tired looking Bull and the soldiers who'd gone looking for him. Pushing her way through the crowd she threw her arms around Bull's neck. The big man gently hugged her, barely lifting her toes off of the ground, and for a brief moment all the men fell into hush as the two friends reunited.

"It's good to see you Em."

She let go and wagging her finger at him she said, "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll come looking for you myself."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

Joining them Bill casually draped one arm across her shoulder and shook Bull's hand with his free hand. "I don't know whether to slap you, kiss you or salute you. I told these scallywags you was OK."

Hashey, Hoobler and the rest of small rescue party all smiled broadly at the compliment.

"They didn't listen?" Bull asked.

"Nah, these salty bastards, they wanted to go on a suicide run to drag your ass back."

Bull glanced over to the men and she thought she saw some of them blush.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I told them don't bother."

She rolled her eyes. She knew full well that besides for her, Bill had been more than ready to go in search of Bull the moment they'd settled in for the night. The only reason they hadn't gone themselves was because Hoobler and some of the replacements from Bull's squad had volunteered.

Bull looked like a proud poppa bear when he said, "Never liked this company none."

"C'mon Bull. Let's get you something to eat and have Doc look at that shoulder," she said.

He looked surprised and she added, "I can see you holding it funny."

Walking away from the group of men, who were now all congratulating the rescue party, they made their way to the waiting trucks and tanks where Gene was checking medical supplies.

"So, they found you?" Bill said.

"What did you say?" Johnny teased him.

"Johnny, don't irrigate me," Bill replied and she smiled at his slip of the tongue.

"They found you? I don't know who's more stupid, you or the hick."

"You sure you're happy to be back?" she asked Bull with a lopsided smile.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at his bickering friends.

"All right! Mount up! Up, up! Let's move out!" Lipton's voice rang out and everyone jumped into action.

"Bull, I gotta get my stuff real quick. Gene's right up there." She pointed in the medic's direction.

"I'll see you up there beautiful."

Running to her foxhole she quickly collected her kit before heading up to the waiting trucks and men, searching for 2nd Platoon.

She found Bill and Babe waiting for her to catch up and as soon as she joined them they started to walk down the road, following the convoy of trucks and marching soldiers.

A truck pulled past them and she saw Gene bandaging Bull's shoulder. The relief of having her friend back where he belonged brought a welcome smile to her face and she gave him a small wave which he returned with a grin and a nod.

"So, this is what retreating feels like?" Babe said from beside her.

"I don't think we're gonna be home by Christmas," she replied.

XXXXXXX

Happy weekend everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 17**

Amelia POV

 _Laying on her back, the press of his body between her thighs consumed all her senses. The feel of his stubble scratching the sensitive skin of her neck as his rough lips traced a path along her jaw. The pressure of his large hand firmly gripping her ass as she linked her leg over his hip and the salty sweet taste of his skin on her lips._

 _She ran her nails over his shoulder and felt the hard muscles quiver under her touch. He crashed his lips into hers and kissed her as if he wanted to mark her as his own. She knew her lips would be bruised, but the urgency of his kiss drove the air from her lungs as a low moan escaped her._

 _"_ _God," he swore against her mouth and a satisfied smile spread across her lips._

 _He became more urgent in his movements and she met the rhythm of his hips with her own, driven by the fire raging deep inside of her._

 _"_ _I need you," she whispered against his ear and felt as his hold on her leg tightened and he growled into her ear._

 _He kissed the nape of her neck and nipped at her collar bone, demanding her full attention. She gladly obliged and intertwined the fingers of her one hand with his hair while she dug the nails of the other into his shoulder._

"Amelia, wake up." George's voice cut through the hazy heat of the dream and jolted her awake.

She felt disoriented as her brain took a painfully long time to come to terms with the fact that she was no longer pressed against his body in the embrace of the warm soft bed. Instead she was in some dark, cold barn surrounded by a few dozen men, all trying to sleep for an hour or two on the hard floor before they had to go back to the line.

"George, what the hell?" She didn't bother to whisper. She was far to annoyed at the intrusion.

"Sorry Em. You were moaning, I thought you were having a nightmare."

"George, quick question. Excuse my bluntness, but have you ever been with a woman?"

She heard a few snickers from the dark as those men that were awake listened in on their conversation.

"What? Yeah, of course."

He didn't sound like he was lying, and based on the stories she'd heard she was pretty sure he was telling the truth. _All the more reason for him to have known better._

"Then tell me, did it sound like I was having a nightmare?"

There was a beat of silence as the penny dropped and then she heard people start to shuffle around as if trying to get closer to the conversation.

"Ummm….OK shit. Sorry Em. Wow."

"Well, I'm awake now. I'm going outside for a smoke before my patrol."

As she got up from the floor Tab's voice came from somewhere in the dark. "So, who was he?"

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon Em. We've been away from civilization for so long. You gotta give us something."

She heard some murmured agreements and said a silent prayer of thanks that the room was pitch black so the men couldn't see her blush or look over to where she knew he was sleeping.

"None of your business Tab."

"It was me, wasn't it?" he sounded so hopeful she almost said yes just to get him to shut-up.

"Put the guy out of his misery Em," Don shouted.

"Sorry boys, this one I'm keeping to myself. Oh, and George. I'm gonna get you back for waking me."

"Damnit," he swore.

She walked to the door, carefully picking a route between the prone bodies so she didn't accidently step on anyone.

Once outside she lit a cigarette and leaned back against the barn wall. Taking long drags she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Savoring the remnants of the dream as the smoke traveled through her.

She heard the door open and close and then someone came to stand next to her. She knew who it was without having to open her eyes. The way he moved gave him away, tentative and bold all at the same time.

"You were awake?" she asked, eyes still closed.

She heard the familiar clink of a lighter and the soft hiss of a cigarette taking light before he replied. "Woke up when George called your name."

Opening her eyes, she turned her head and found Babe staring up at the blanket of stars above them. The full moon cast a soft light and she used this to trace the line of his jaw with her eyes, following it to the curve of his lips.

He glanced down at her and she tore her eyes away from their path to meet his as they bore into her.

"So, who was it about? The dream."

She broke his gaze and looked out in-front of her into the dark. "I'll give you three guesses."

"OK." He took a long drag before asking, "Joe?"

She knew he would ask that first and lightly shaking her head she said, "No."

"Tab?"

"Guess again."

"Derek?"

She barked out a laugh and shook her head. "No, not Derek."

"Can I get a fourth guess?"

"No, only three."

Flicking her cigarette butt to the ground she asked, "Why didn't you guess your own name?"

"Didn't want to know the answer."

She walked past him and stopped at the door to the barn. Glancing back, she said, "Pity, you may have been pleasantly surprised."

His eyes widened slightly and she saw the self-satisfied smile pull at his lips.

She gave him a lopsided smirk before stepping back inside the barn, the memory of the dream still clinging to her skin.

XXXXXXX

They'd been in Holland for a few weeks and every day they were there she missed Normandy more and more. They had gone from a light assault outfit to being involved in static warfare that reminded her of the stories she'd heard about the First World War.

In early October they'd been taken by truck over the bridge at Nijmegen to a place called The Island and ordered to cover a stretch of the line which was far too long for the amount of men they had. This meant everyone was stretched thin at all times and the Germans were able to slip in and out of their lines with relative ease.

She would easily go days without seeing any of her friends as she was ordered to find a position near a particularly vulnerable part of their line and lie in wait for any German soldiers trying to sneak through. Winters had made sure that she was never alone and every other night the man she was with would be replaced so that he could get some much needed sleep for a couple of hours. Of course she had been ordered to do the same on a few occasions, but she always just pretended that she never received the order and the men didn't tell on her. It was only when all her rations were gone and she had no water left that she would sneak away from her position to restock and catch a few hours of sleep in some small old barn Easy had claimed as their own.

All the men were tired and their nerves were stretched thin. This wasn't the kind of warfare they had been trained for and there was the constant threat of an artillery bombardment from the German side of the line, since it seemed they had all the ammunition in the world. To be honest, being alone in a dark field with just one man for company worked well for her under these conditions.

She'd been away from the men for the better part of four days when Don came looking for her and Muck with orders from Winters. They were lying flat on their bellies at the top of a high dike which overlooked a ferry crossing the Germans were using to transport men and artillery. It had been drizzling for the better part of the day and besides laying in a little pool of mud all her clothes were soaked through to the bone.

She heard someone approach and felt as Muck turned to look over his shoulder with his gun at the ready. They didn't expect anyone just yet; he was only supposed to be relieved the following evening.

"Don," Muck said in greeting once the redhead was close enough for him to make out who is was.

"Hey guys," Don said as he fell down on his stomach next to her.

"Hey Don. To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked, but her eyes remained firmly fixed on the area in-front of her.

"Can't a guy just come visit his friends?"

"Don, it's cold and raining. We're laying outside in the mud trying to spot Germans hundreds of yards away all the while hoping their artillery doesn't find us and blow us into a hundred little pieces. So to answer your question. A guy can just visit his friends but it seems pretty unlikely given the circumstances."

Muck grunted next to her.

"Jeez beautiful, you've been away from us for too long, where's your sense of humor?" She could hear from the tone of his voice he was teasing her and her lip twitched ever so slightly into the start of a smile.

"Fair enough. So, what's up?"

"Winters wants to see you and Muck back at the barn. He sent me to fetch you guys."

She looked away from her scope and found Don staring at her intently. Even in the dark she could see the dark circles underneath his eyes and the way his mouth was set in a determined line.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

"As OK as they can be. He just ordered me to order you to come back to the barn."

She considered refusing the order and asking Don to tell Winters he'd been unable to find them, but she knew her stock was running low and the mere thought of having a roof over her head and seeing some of the men made up her mind.

"OK, let's go."

They collected their things and crawled away from their position to the relative safety of the other side of the dike. The walk back to the small barn took them about an hour and when they reached it Muck pushed open the door and she followed him inside.

Bill spotted her from his seated position on the floor near the door and she saw him grimace. "Shit Em, you decided to roll round in the mud or something?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he got up and walked towards her, offering her a mug of lukewarm bitter tea as a peace offering. She accepted it and wrapped her hands around the warm tin, trying to draw out as much heat as possible.

"We got some stew on the go. I'll fetch you some," Bill said as he eyed her suspiciously.

She half smiled at him and he went over to where the men were dishing out food, extra plate in hand.

She knew the men hated the idea of her out on the line, almost alone, for long stretches of time. Every time she came back to check in they would all keep a close eye on her to make sure she was still OK while trying to avoid her shortened temper. She appreciated their concern, but being alone in the mud was part of her job and a part she was really good at.

She stood in the doorway watching Bill and the handful of men move about. She'd quickly scanned the room for Babe when she'd arrived but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She was slightly disappointed, she hadn't seen him in over a week, however she figured he was still alive because Bill would have told her if that wasn't the case.

A strong hand on her shoulder made her turn and she found Winters looking down at her. His eyebrows were knitted together and his piercing blue eyes looked her over expertly for any signs of injury.

"Amelia, are you OK?"

"Oh, yes sir. I was just lost in thought."

He nodded and relaxed a fraction. "Come sit."

He walked towards a small table which was set up to one side of the barn and sat down on an empty chair. She took the open seat next to his and looked over at Luz who was fiddling with his radio. She took of her helmet and, undoing her hair from its messy bun, she said, "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful. How you? Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Oh, never been better."

"Yeah, I hear ya. I heard over the radio reports of an American shooter annoying the Germans on our eastern line. You?"

"I like to think the Germans find me annoying, so I'll take it."

"Yeah, you can be quite annoying," he said and she saw the flash of a smirk.

"Shut up Luz."

He grinned like a fool and she rolled her eyes.

"Here you go." Bill handed her what looked like a plate of food.

"Thanks Bill. What would I do without you?"

"Starve."

She started to eat and was content to sit back and just float on the edges of the men's conversations. Too tired and cold to contribute anything beyond a snarky remark here and there.

"Amelia?" Winters said from beside her.

"M'hm," she replied.

"You're gonna spend the night here. You can move out again tomorrow night. That's an order."

She turned her head to look at Winters and mumbled her agreement through a mouthful of food. Now that she was under the roof of the barn with hot food in her belly she had no intention of going back out into the cold drizzle any sooner than she had to.

Slurping the last bits of her stew in the most unladylike fashion she put the plate aside and lit two smokes; handing one to George who shot her a crooked smile in thanks.

Suddenly a massive German Shepard came bounding up to her and ran into her chair nearly sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa, hey there you," she said through giggles and a drag.

"Shit Em, sorry," Tab apologized as he walked over to them holding a massive stick.

"No worries Tab. He's adorable."

She was scratching the dog's head and he rewarded her affection with an excited bark which made a few men jump and scowl.

"Yeah buddy, I'd be excited too if a pretty girl scratched my head," George joked, the lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I'll scratch your head if you want me to Luz."

"Nah, I don't wanna make any of the other boys jealous." He winked at her and soon they were vying for the attention of the dog as Luz started to play with him.

Tab sat down to join their little group and said, "New guys giving the replacements the what-for and why-is. I swear one of them has never shaved."

"They're kids," she chipped in over her shoulder.

"This is a hell of a dog Tab," George said as he played with the animal.

"There you go," Tab said, throwing the stick he'd been carrying across the room and the dog bounded after it.

"What'd you call it, Tab?" Winters asked.

"Trigger."

She smiled and George nodded his approval. "That's good, I like that. Trigger."

"Got anything on this?" Tab asked, pointing to Luz's radio.

"It's all quiet," Luz replied.

As if the universe was waiting for that exact moment the doors of the barn suddenly flew open with a loud bang.

She reached for her side-arm but when she saw Alley being carried in by two of their own men she dropped her hand and rushed over to them.

"Get him on the table," she ordered the men and they placed him down on a large table in the middle of the room.

She cradled his face with her one hand and smoothed his hair over with the other, trying her best to keep him calm until Gene could get there. He was bleeding from dozens of wounds that she guessed were inflicted by a grenade hit from the amount of shrapnel and damage she could see.

Lipton came running to her side and he took Alley's hand in his own as he checked over his wounds.

"Alley darling, you're gonna be OK," she spoke calmly, ignoring the tacky blood staining her hands.

"Where am I? What happened?" Alley mumbled, dazed and confused.

"You're with us. You're safe. We got you." Her eyes were firmly fixed on Alley's and she never let go of his face, but she heard Winters ask the men that had brought him in where the attack had happened.

"Crossroads, where the road crosses the dike." She recognized the voice and for the briefest of moments she looked away from Alley to Joe.

She saw him take out a bandage and frowned when her eyes caught the blood oozing from his neck. She wanted to walk over there and look him over, but if he could walk he was probably fine and for now Alley needed her more.

She turned her attention back to Alley as Winters ordered one of the men to fetch Harry.

"Lipton, assemble me a squad," Winters instructed and Lipton immediately ordered 1st squad to grab their weapons and ammo.

Everyone jumped into action around her but she remained fixed to her position. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gene come running in and stop on the opposite side of the table.

"Moore, take the boots off and elevate the leg. Liebgott use the sulfa. Let's get this done quickly," Gene ordered the men and they all obeyed without a moment's hesitation.

"Amelia, you're coming with us," Winters said over her shoulder.

With one glance at Gene, who gave her a firm nod, she let go of Alley and grabbed her kit as she followed the men out into the dark.

Seconds later she felt someone push in next to her and glancing to her left she found Joe looking down at her.

Even in the dark she could see the white bandage he'd tied to his neck start to discolor from the blood still coming from the wound. "Doc needs to look at that Joe."

"What'dya always say? I'm fine."

"Ha-ha, funny. When this is done I'm going to make you get that looked at, even if I have to drag you to Doc myself."

"Fine. Just stay close to me out there. Please."

She nodded. She still didn't like the look of his neck wound or the angry look in his eyes so she would have stayed close to him in any case.

Their small group stalked through the night, all the while keeping the dike to their left, as they made their way to the crossroads where Alley had been hit.

A burst of MG fire ahead at the top of the dike made then all drop down instantaneously. Peering through the tall grass she could see the tracer rounds from the German MG flying in the direction of their Regimental headquarters, but that was almost three miles away. _What the hell are the Krauts shooting at?_

She saw Winters start to climb up the side of the dike and soon thereafter the order was passed down to hold their position and wait. She followed him with her eyes until he disappeared over the lip of the dike.

Swallowing hard she felt her hands tingle as the adrenaline and nerves combined into a potent cocktail. It was the strangest feeling she thought, being both terrified and totally calm at the same time, and for a split second a crazy smile crossed her lips at the absurdity of it all.

Winters' head popped up over the lip of the dike and she saw him give the signal for them to join him. She waited for Tab to rely the order before getting up and running in a low crouch up the steep incline of the dike.

Crossing the lip, she skidded down the few feet to the dirt road which ran along the top of the dike. All the men froze and looked in the direction of the Germans, gauging whether or not they'd been detected. Satisfied that the enemy was still unaware of their presence they pushed themselves up and sprinted across the road as if they shared one mind. They skidded down the far embankment and fell into a ditch running along the foot of the dike.

She found herself wedged between Tab and Joe and heard Winters whisper in a voice that carried to all the men, "This is our fallback position here," he pointed to a ditch that ran perpendicular to the one they were crouched in. "Mortars deploy here."

He gave a small nod. "Go."

They ran along the ditch in the dark, hunched over and she fixed her eyes on Tab's back as he ran in-front of her. As they neared the German position Winters stopped and everyone crouched low waiting for his orders. He crawled up the embankment and she could hear the sound of MG fire as the Germans continued to shoot at their unknown target.

Tab tapped her shoulder and she climbed out of the ditch and up the embankment to where Winters was waiting for them. A few of their party crossed the road to pin themselves against the far wall of the dike while the others fell down onto their stomachs and took aim at the unsuspecting enemy soldiers. She counted the enemy party. She could see at least eight men, all wearing the signature long German gray coats, talking and laughing as their comrades fired into the distance. Completely oblivious to the death staring at them in the dark.

Winters came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Third on the right," before he moved on to give Joe his assigned target.

She adjusted her sights and took aim at the man's head. The night was so quiet that her own breathing sounded like a marching band playing in her ears. For a heartbeat it was as if time stood still as everyone waited for the order which would break the strained peace. The sound of Winters firing his shot set of a chain reaction as their entire assault team fired their own in quick succession. She saw her target drop to the ground and quickly switched her aim to the man standing beside him.

"Fall back," Winters ordered and they all slid down the embankment and into the ditch. She heard the loud thud of a mortar round hitting home and was dimly aware of what was left of the German outpost taking a direct hit.

As they ran along the ditch to the relative safety of their fallback position she had to crouch low as bullets whizzed past her head. She could see the tracer rounds flying past her like deadly fireflies and that that meant the other, unseen bullets were just as close.

The man in-front of her veered to the right and she followed him. They fell down and opened fire onto the Germans who were now raining bullets down on them.

"Suppressive fire, suppressive fire!" Winters yelled as he ran behind their line shouting encouragement.

"Harry, tell Peacock to bring the balance of 1st Platoon! And another machine gun squad!" she heard Winters yell into the radio as she finished another clip.

The noise of the fight and her own adrenaline fueled tunnel vision drowned out whatever else Winters was saying until she heard the soft thud of a bullet hitting home right behind her.

"Fuck, Dukeman's down," George yelled.

She crawled over to Dukeman and turned him onto his back. "It's OK Dukeman, you'll be…" she trailed off when she saw his lifeless eyes staring up at her, "Shit."

She turned away from him and continued firing in the direction of the Germans, hoping with every bullet that she hit the man that had killed one of their own.

Slowly the shooting died down and when Winters gave the order to cease fire she looked at the dozen spent clips laying around her.

She turned onto her back and blinked a few times to try and clear her vision and bring herself back to her own body. Looking to her right she found George holding out his canteen to her and suddenly she was aware of how scratchy and dry her throat felt. She took the offered canteen and gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Em," the raspy voice of Joe made her turn to her other side, "here." He held out a lit cigarette. She took a long drag and passed it back to him. They finished the smoke like that, passing it between themselves in silence.

She was to keyed up to fall asleep and she knew it would be light soon anyway so she, Joe and George spent the short while to sunrise sharing a whispered conversation in order to take their minds off of the enemy they knew waited for them just out of sight.

When dawn broke and the balance of 1st Platoon joined them everyone shifted around in anticipation. Winters had crawled forward a few feet and Tab joined him after a few moments had passed.

"What do you think they're saying?" George asked her.

"The Germans are behind a solid embankment with easy access to the dike. We're in a ditch. We can't safely retreat now that it's light. Which leaves only one choice," she said nonchalantly.

"You know the area," Joe said.

"I studied the maps so I could move around in the dark. There's a ferry crossing close by. I was going to scout it tomorrow night."

"Ferry crossing huh? So there could be a lot of Krauts waiting for us," George said.

She shrugged. For all they knew the entire German army could be waiting for them on the other side of the embankment, but they had no other option but to attack them first. At least none that she could see.

Winters and Tab crawled into the ditch next to her and by the way their mouths were set she knew she was right.

She passed her canteen to Tab who accepted it without looking away from Winters as he issued his orders. "Talbert, you'll take ten men along the dike. Peacock, you'll take ten men along the left flank. I'll take ten up the middle so follow me. Questions?"

No one said anything.

"Go."

She watched the men move down the line to pass on the order when Winters called her name.

"Amelia, I want you with me. Once we get to the ridge find a position and stay there. I want you taking out anything that moves. You are not to follow us down the embankment if we need to engage with the Germans."

She nodded and swallowed hard. The thought of the men engaging the Germans in close quarter combat in the muddy field made her stomach contract painfully.

Winters gave her a solemn nod and whispered the final order to the waiting men, "Fix bayonets."

"Amelia," Joe touched her shoulder and she turned her head to face him. "If this goes South, get out. The Krauts can't capture you." The fear of what the Germans may do to her if they ever captured her alive made his voice sound thicker than usual.

She reached out and squeezed his arm.

He clenched his jaw and set his mouth into a thin line.

"Go on the red smoke," she heard Winters say from behind her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to steel herself. The air was thick with anticipation and dread as everyone waited for the inventible. She scanned all their faces and said a quick prayer for each one.

Winters threw the smoke grenade into the field and immediately popped up and started to run towards the German line. Most of the men made to move after their commander but Peacock ordered them to wait for the red smoke.

Winters was growing smaller and smaller by the second as he dashed across the field while they all stayed in the ditch waiting for the signal.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," she mumbled under her breath as the anxiety ate away at her.

When the red smoke filled the air at last she jumped out of the ditch and ran across the field as if her life depended on it. The sound of boots hitting damp earth was drowned out by the blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding against her chest.

She saw Winters crest the embankment and she was sure she saw him fire. It felt like a nightmare where no matter how fast you run you can never get to where you want to be. Everything was deafeningly loud and eerily quiet at the same time.

Finally cresting the low embankment, she dropped hard onto her stomach and fired her first shot before she'd even had time to zone in on one target.

She didn't look around, but only moved her rifle from one target to the next, pulling her trigger and doing her job with cool efficiency. Her brain vaguely registered that the Germans were moving too slowly and she couldn't understand why. It was as if everything they did was happening in slow motion while everything Easy did happened in fast forward.

PING.

Another round was finished and then another and another, and yet the Germans kept coming.

"It's a whole other company!" she heard someone yell and for the first time she looked away from the killing field towards the dike were more men were streaming towards them like grey ants.

She watched in detached horror as the fleeing Germans were mowed down by the Easy men and for a moment she felt sorry for them.

She blinked and pushed the sudden rush of emotions down, pouring all her energy into each shot.

The area where the Germans were running erupted in smoke and flying debris as artillery fire poured down on them. She felt Winters grab her jacket and pull her after him and Luz as they made their way up to the road and then down into the ditch on the opposite side.

"I need you and Boyle to spot the fall of those rounds!" Winters shouted in her ear.

She nodded and clambered out of the ditch and onto the open road.

Suddenly the air around her moved and she felt the oxygen being driven from her lungs as if someone had punched her in the chest. She fell to the ground and curled into a tight ball as the ground around her jumped up as enemy artillery hit all around them. A searing pain shot through her calf and she would have screamed if she had any air left.

Just as suddenly as it had started the firing stopped and she felt two strong hands pick her up as if she weighed nothing and carry her to the relative safety of the ditch.

"Amelia, Amelia look at me. Are you hit?" Winter was hunched over her, trying to check her for injuries while simultaneously shielding her from the artillery barrage that had started up again.

She nodded and gasped for air as her world stopped spinning. "My leg," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Reaching to her right calf she flinched when her fingers came back red with her own blood.

"Lay on your stomach," he ordered.

She did as she was told and felt him tear open the pant leg from her knee to the top of her jump boots.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad, looks like a ricochet. Doc will need to check and clear you."

She let out a sigh of relief which quickly changed to a hiss of pain when he poured sulfur powder over the wound and tied a bandage over the area.

"OK," he patted her back and she turned back around.

Looking past him she saw Boyle being tended to by two men. He followed her gaze. "He's alive."

"I have to check on the men. Can you move?" he asked her, already half-way out the ditch.

"I'm fine Dick. Go."

He ran away from her to go check on the other men and she crawled to the top of the ditch searching for a target. When she found none her eyes drifted to the field below her, taking in the full horror of what they'd done.

The entire area was spotted with the grey figures of dead and dying Germans, she could hear the moaning and screaming and the taste of bile rise in the back of her throat before she could stop it.

She took out her canteen and washed out her mouth before taking a proper drink. Replacing it she pushed herself up-right and gingerly placed some weight on her right leg to test it. The pain shot up her leg and into her brain like a lightning strike, but she pushed through and placed more and more pressure on the leg until she was standing almost normally. She took deep, purposeful breaths through her nose and waited for her brain to adjust to the pain before she tried to move.

Finally feeling like she wouldn't pass out from the pain she limped out of the ditch and over the road. Looking down the dike she saw Joe taking potshots at those Germans still moving and she considered going down there to stop him. In the end however she decided to stay where she was. The Germans would have killed all of them if the tables were turned. At least that's what she told herself.

Satisfied that there was nothing for her to do right now she sat down on the edge of the road, lit a cigarette, took her helmet off and waited for further orders.

She was finished with her second smoke when she saw Winters tap Joe on the shoulder. She couldn't hear their conversation, but from the unimpressed look on Joe's face she guessed Winters had ordered him to stop shooting the already dead Germans and take the very much alive ones back to HQ as prisoners.

Johnny and Tab were guarding a group of about eight men and she watched as Joe walked towards them. They were about to move them out when one of the prisoners looked up to where she was sitting. Even from her spot she could see his eyes widen in surprise as he nudged the man next to him and mumbled something she was too far away to hear. Seconds later all eight men had turned to look at her, the fear of what the American soldiers might do to them all but forgotten at the sight of a woman amongst them.

She held their stares, to stubborn to look away or try to blend into the crowd of soldiers milling about. Johnny followed their stares and when he saw what they were gawking at he barked, "Hey Kraut boys, you keep looking at her and you're gonna regret it."

They may not have understood the words but they sure as hell understood the threat in his tone and the way all three of her friends moved to stand between her and the German prisoners, weapons suddenly half-raised. The Germans all averted their eyes away from her and Joe finally ordered them to get up and move out.

He marched them up the hill and asked one of the other men to watch them as he jogged over to her. Crouching down next to her his eyes flicked to the white bandage tied around her leg which stood in stark contrast to her grubby olive uniform.

His eyebrows knitted together and she saw him take a deep breath before he spoke. "What happened?"

"I was caught out in the open when the Germans hit us. It's not that bad. I'll have Gene check it out, but it should be fine."

"You should go to the aid station."

"So should you." She raised her eyebrow and dared him to argue with her.

"If Doc says you have to go, then you go," he somewhat conceded.

"Deal. Promise me you'll get this checked out when you get to HQ?" she asked as she tentatively touched the blood soaked bandage tied to his neck.

"Promise," he replied with a crooked smile.

He straightened up and was about to turn away when he suddenly stopped and looked down at her. "The next time you need to go out, I'll come with you."

She shrugged, "OK. I'll keep you posted."

He nodded and walked back to the prisoners waiting to be escorted back the HQ.

"Amelia?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled up at Nixon. "Oh, hey Nix."

"Looks like you were busy?" He flicked his eyes to her leg.

"Just another day at the office," she answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, you seen Winters?"

"He's down there." She pointed down the embankment to where she could see Winters crouched down, staring at the field of dead men.

Nixon followed her hand and his jaw clenched when he found Winters.

"Go. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He nodded without looking at her and she followed his path with her eyes as he made his way to his friend. Somehow she felt like she was intruding on a private moment watching the two best friends talk, so she picked up her things and pushed herself up so she could hobble back to where the men were passing around food and coffee.

She spotted Don, George and Muck sitting by the side of the road and limped over to join them. When George saw her approach he sprung up and lifted her arm over his shoulder while taking her gently around the waist, taking most of her weight onto him.

"Thanks George," she said, grateful for the reprieve from the strain walking placed on her leg.

"No worries beautiful. I'd carry you but I don't want to earn a smack."

He gently helped her down into a sitting position next to Don who promptly offered her a choice of coffee or a smoke. She gladly accepted the coffee and savored the taste of the warm liquid running down her throat.

"Does Doc know yet?" George asked her as he pointed to her leg with his cigarette.

"No. He's got more important things to worry about."

The German shelling had wounded around twenty of their men from her rough estimate, most far worse off than she was. She really didn't want anyone making a fuss over her when there were men who needed attention far more than she did.

"He's gonna find out soon enough," Don said as he handed her something which may or may not be stew.

She sniffed it suspiciously and her stomach growled. She shot him a sideways glance and said, "Not if no one tells him," before popping a heaped spoonful of the food into her mouth.

"He kinda has a way of finding these things out you know," George chipped in.

She was about to respond when she heard a familiar Cajun accent which made her inwardly cringe, "Find out what?"

All the men smiled, looking rather pleased with themselves and she rolled her eyes at their obvious glee at being proven right.

"That Em got pinged in the leg," Don offered the answer.

She glared at him as Gene walked around to kneel down in-front of her. Without waiting for her consent he placed her leg in his lap, ripped open her leg pant even further and started to un-do the bandage Winters had strapped over her wound.

"Christ Doc, usually a guy has to at least buy a lady dinner first," George chirped him.

Gene's cheeks started to turn red and he shot Luz a dirty look, before he quickly returned his full attention to her injury.

They all smiled at his reaction she rolled her eyes at George's teasing.

"Ain't that bad," Gene mumbled under his breath.

"So no aid station?" she asked hopefully. If there was one place she never wanted to go to, it was an aid station.

"You need stiches."

"Can't you do it?"

He looked up at her with a little frown creasing his forehead.

"Pretty please Gene." She pouted and gave him her best damsel in distress impression.

"C'mon Doc. How can you say no to that? Shit, I wanna give her the damn stitches." George said.

Gene huffed and for a moment she thought he was going to insist she go to the horrible aid station with all the other wounded and dying men. But then he shook his head lightly and said, "Fine, you win. Go to the barn and I'll come find you there later."

"Thank you Gene," she beamed at him.

"M'hm. You three make sure she keeps it clean and bandaged until I can get to her," he said to the men sitting around her who all nodded like children being told what to do by the principle.

"And you," he turned his dark eyes back to her, "stay off it as much as possible until then. Oh, and next time the Krauts start shelling you, don't stand out in the open."

Her lips turned into a small smile and she mock saluted him. "Yes sir."

He rolled his eyes, but she saw the start of a smile tug at his mouth.

As Gene left to tend to the other men George nudged her and she looked his way. "Only you can twist Doc's arm like that. Next time I need to get out of getting a shot in the ass I'm getting you to talk to him."

"George darling, somehow I think if I tell him he won't have to see your skinny little ass naked, he won't need much convincing."

"Ouch, that was cold." George clutched his heart as if she'd wounded him while Don and Muck laughed.

"You know I love you handsome." She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug which he returned empathically, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

"I love you too beautiful," he said, still holding onto her.

Finally letting her go George grabbed her rifle as he jumped to his feet and Don stood in-front of her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, not sure what he was waiting for.

"Climb up," he said, turning around.

"You are not piggy-backing me all the way back Don."

"You heard Doc," Muck said from where he was standing next to Don.

She looked to George for help but he just shrugged.

She let out a deep sigh and finally gave in. Her leg hurt like hell and their destination was far enough away that the thought of walking there made her flinch.

"Fine."

She stood up and with Don's help climbed onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed onto her thighs. "Not a word Don."

"I didn't say anything," he said in a slightly high pitched offended tone.

"You were going to."

She felt him laugh through his chest and saw George and Muck smirk.

"What can I say Em. We all wanted to have your legs wrapped around us. Just not like this. But I'll take it."

She playfully smacked the side of his helmet but a smile still spread across her lips despite herself.

 _Men, can't live with them. Can't live without them._

 _XXXXXXX_

The week was a bit hectic so this chapter took longer than usual to wrap up. I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend so far :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 18**

Babe POV

Walking into the barn Easy was using as their makeshift base, he searched the faces of the soldiers sitting and standing around for Amelia's. He hadn't really seen her since Nuenen as she was consistently out on the line with one of the other men and he was anxious to speak to her after the action they'd seen.

He spotted her sitting on a table, which was shoved up against the wall of the barn, her long blonde hair undone and running down her back to the middle of her waist. Her back was to him and he saw Doc working on her leg. His stomach flinched at the sight. He'd heard she'd been injured that morning during the shelling at the Crossroads and he'd had to mentally restrain himself from dropping everything and running over here to find her. Instead he waited for his patrol to end and then he walked back to the barn with Bill, trying and failing, to look cool and unhurried.

"Doll!" Bill exclaimed next to him.

Amelia peered over her shoulder and smiled broadly.

Bill walked purposefully over to her and he followed his lead.

"Hey there boys. Haven't seen you in a few days. How are you?"

She smiled at them but this morphed into a scowl a split second later when Gene fastened the bandage around her leg.

"Ouch! Jeez Gene, I know you're upset that I got hit, but really?"

The medic looked up from his work, his mouth set in a firm line. "We talked 'bout this. You need to be more careful."

"I was being careful."

"M'hm." Doc didn't look convinced.

She smiled sweetly at him and reached over to ruffle his hair. He half-smiled and half-scowled up at her before shaking his head at her antics.

"K, I'm done. You need to stay off it for a few days."

She looked over to them and said with a wink, "He's so bossy this one."

They smiled as Doc started to collect his things. Once he was ready to leave, he and Amelia shared a long look and their own private unspoken conversation. She smiled softly at Doc and he quickly kissed the top of her head before leaving to go back to the aid station where he was needed.

Bill moved to take the space Doc had vacated and Babe leaned against the table next to her. The sides of their bodies touching made his pulse quicken and he hoped no one would notice the way he was stealing glances at her.

She leaned ever so slightly into him and he suppressed the urge to drape an arm around her shoulder and pull her against him.

Bill shot him a knowing smirk but quickly turned his attention to Amelia. "Heard you all saw some action?"

"Two companies of Germans snuck through our line. We were lucky to have caught them before they could do any real damage."

"And you? Heard you got hit." Bill was frowning now, his face mirroring Doc's.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Three-inch laceration to the calf. Got caught in the open when the Krauts started shelling us. Doc stitched me up so I won't have to go to the aid station. You heard the rest. I'm counting this as day one of my ordered rest."

"You know, I heard some nurses say there are cute doctors at the aid station."

"None of them are as cute as you Bill. You've set the bar so high, they all pale in comparison."

He grinned foolishly and Babe could see his shoulders relax for the first time since they'd heard Amelia had been hit. "Charmer."

"Takes one to know one," she replied with a crooked smile.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. You want?" Bill asked both of them.

Amelia shook her head and Babe said, "Nah. Thanks though."

Bill swaggered away from them and they both watched him walk across the room before saying anything.

He nudged her lightly and she looked over to him. Her face was smudged with grime and gunpowder and her eyes were red-rimmed from the lack of sleep. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She took a deep breath and added, "I need some fresh air. Wanna join me?"

"Anytime."

She smiled and glanced down before meeting his gaze again through her long lashes.

He stepped slightly away from the table and held out his hand to her. She quirked an eyebrow up and he said, "You need to stay off of your leg. Let me help."

She took his hand and he placed her arm around his shoulder as he reached around her waist and took the majority of her weight onto him. She hopped on one leg next to him for a few steps before he heard her sigh in exasperation.

He chuckled and heard George shout from across the barn. "Just pick her up Babe. She won't bite!"

He glanced down at her and she nodded. He scooped her into his arms and carried her outside.

"The sun should be hitting that wall," she pointed to the right of the barn.

He walked them around the corner where the late afternoon sun was warming the wooden wall. By some miracle they were the only ones out there and he smiled at the prospect of having her all to himself for a few moments. Someone had stacked some crates against the wall and walking over to them he carefully sat her down on-top of one before joining her.

She took out her pack of smokes and held them out to him. He took two and using his lighter he lit both before handing her one.

"Have you heard from Derek?" he asked after his first drag.

"An ambulance driver from the hospital brought me a note. He tried to go AWOL but some nurse caught him. They threatened to court-martial him when he refused to go back to bed. Now he's just going to be unbearable until they beg him to leave."

"Seems like a solid plan."

"Oh, trust me. That man can be completely insufferable when he puts his mind to it. He'll be lucky if one of the nurses doesn't stab him accidently-on-purpose."

She giggled and a smile spread across his face at both the sound and the idea of the tough lieutenant acting like petulant kid.

"I'd pay good money to see that," he said.

"Well, I can scrounge us some Kraut cheese and stale crackers and then you got yourself dinner and a show."

"It's a date." The words slipped out before he could stop them. He waited for her to tell him he'd never stand a chance or simply ignore the comment and change the subject.

Instead he saw the corners of her lips turn-up ever so slightly in a teasing little smile. "Who said anything about a date?"

He decided to play along. This was as good a time as any to see if he really stood a chance with her. "Yeah, fair enough. I wouldn't want watching Derek piss-off a nurse to be our first date anyway."

"Our first date?" Now she was smiling fully at him.

"That's what I said."

"Bold statement Mr. Heffron. So, what would your first date be then?"

"We'd have dinner at my favorite joint. Then I'd take you dancing where we'd meet up with some of my friends so that I could show you off."

"Well you are in luck. I enjoy dancing and I do love food. As for showing me off to your friends. I'd try my best not to disappoint."

"Are you kidding me? They'd take one look at you and try to steal you away."

She laughed and touched his arm, her hand resting there for a few heartbeats before she slowly removed it. "Some real great friends you got there."

"They're good guys. Most of them are serving now." He turned away from her and stared into the distance. He replayed the last moments he'd had with his friends before they'd all left for the war.

She read the change in his mood and rested her hand on his arm. "If they're your friends, I'm sure they're great guys Eddy."

Turning back to face her, he said, "Maybe you can meet them one day."

"I'd love to meet them."

"Would you come to Philly if I asked you?"

"That depends. Are you asking me?"

"Maybe," he teased her.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment and them smiled at him devilishly. "Then I'd maybe say yes."

"Good to know," he replied with a smirk.

She playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "You know; you were never this cocky when I met you? Bill's rubbing off on you."

He laughed. "Nah, it's your fault."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"So, what about at the end of the date?" she asked holding his gaze as her eyes darkened.

His eyes flicked to her slightly parted pink lips and when they returned to her eyes he found them daring him to make a move.

They held each other's gaze and the air crackled around them as they both leaned in closer.

"Hey Babe, we gotta go," Bill's voice shattered the moment.

"Duty calls," he mumbled.

"Unfortunately," she whispered in a husky voice that made his heart pound in anticipation.

Leaning back, she smiled up at him. "I'll see you around Mr. Heffron."

He got up and said, "Looking forward to it beautiful."

As he rounded the corner he glanced back to where she was sitting, face tilted up to the sun and a coy smile playing across her lips.

He swore at Bill who was impenitently waiting for him at the door to the barn. "Bill, you got shit timing."

"Whatever, I'll make it up to you. C'mon, we have orders."

As they left to man another portion of the Easy line images of Amelia and what he would love to do to her at the end of their fictitious date kept intruding on reality.

"What are you smiling about?" Bill asked him.

"Nothing, just a girl."

"Some broad by the looks of things."

"One hell of a broad."

Bill smiled and winked at him, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

After two full days of sitting around the barn she'd exhausted all the things she could do to keep busy. She'd helped Winters with his mounting paper work now that he'd been promoted to Battalion Executive Officer, organized patrols, cleaned all her gear and some of the men's and she'd slept more than she had in weeks.

Once cabin fever set in she started to irritate the men so much they practically shoved her out the door.

Joe had joined her as he'd said he would and they'd spent most of the night laying down on the lip of a dike overlooking an open stretch of field where German movement had been spotted by one of their patrols.

Just as the first rays of sun started to lighten the horizon Joe cleared his throat and asked, "Who do you think is gonna take over Easy?"

"Don't know. But Winters will make sure he's decent."

"Hope so."

"The sun's going to come up soon. We should dig in at the foot of the dike where the Kraut artillery won't be able to spot us."

"You stay here. I'll dig the foxhole and call you when it's done."

"Thanks Joe."

He patted her shoulder before skidding down the embankment.

The sun had risen well above the horizon when she heard Joe call out to her. She crawled backwards, making sure to keep as close to the ground as possible until she was safely over the lip of the dike and then slid down the embankment on her rear.

When she hit the bottom of the dike she walked over to the small foxhole Joe had dug and hopped in, gladly accepting the mug of coffee he held out to her.

She closed her eyes and focused on the path the warm, bitter coffee was making down her throat before settling in her empty stomach.

"So…" she heard Joe say, but it sounded more like a question.

She opened her eyes and raised one eyebrow. "So?"

He was playing with his lighter and she saw him hesitate. Snapping it shut abruptly and putting it away he asked her, "What's going on with you and Babe?"

 _Here we go. Fuck, why do men insist on having these conversations after I've been up all night and before I've had anything to eat. Don't they know they're taking their lives into their own hands._

"That really isn't any of your business."

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

She sighed and decided to take the path of least resistance. "I don't know. Maybe something, maybe nothing. Why do you ask?"

"So I still have a chance?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

She saw the rejection and anger dance behind his eyes for a moment before he replaced it with his usual mask of cool indifference, but she knew him better than that. She'd learned to read his poker face a long time ago.

"A lot's happened Joe. Things changed."

"So whatever you said you felt is just gone?"

The anger and resentment in his voice was only thinly vailed and it made her blood boil. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she said something she would regret she finally replied, "Don't do that."

"You didn't answer the question Amelia."

"I'll always have feelings for you Joe. But that doesn't change what happened. Why are you asking me this now anyway?"

"You said I should tell you when I know what I want."

She eyes him suspiciously. "And do you? Know what you want."

He paused and looked away from her for the first time since they'd started down this path.

"Damnit Joe!" she exclaimed, her frustration at their constant tug of war finally winning over her common sense. "You can't do this! What, because you think there may be someone else you panic thinking you've lost your chance?"

He was startled by her sudden outburst and where his voice had been harsh it now softened, almost pleading in its insistence. "Em," she cut him off before he could even begin to explain. "No, you willingly gave up your chance long before Babe came into the picture. You gave it up that night in Normandy and then again when you slept with that random brunette in Aldbourne."

She knew he was trying to keep his temper in check, he was taking deep breaths, his chest visibly rising and falling.

"The men talk Joe. I had to hear it from a few of them. So don't you dare accuse me of anything."

He threw his hands in the air. "Fuck Amelia, I'm sorry!" he was screaming as well now. Everything they'd tried to be so polite about finally coming to a head. "But with you," he ran one hand through his hair forcibly, looking for the words, "you're not the woman I ever imagined my life with, ever. God maybe your still not. But the idea of you with someone else is killing me!"

His words felt like a slap across the face and she visibly recoiled. "Oh, wow! Thanks for the compliment! I do hope that isn't the line you use on all the women to get them into bed with you!"

"Damnit Amelia! What do you want from me? You only want me if I can promise you something after this hell and I can't!"

"Then just leave it at that. We were fine until you decided to ask me about my personal life."

He just stared at her, jaw clenched, eyebrows knitted together.

She didn't know what else to say. They had hit a wall and she didn't know how to get over it. She needed space and time to think, so deciding she'd take her chances with the German artillery she got to her feet. "I can't do this."

As she turned to leave Joe sprang to his feet and grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and swung around to face him. He was standing almost on-top of her in the small foxhole and she was startled by the intense mixture of anger and lust pulling at his features.

"You can't have it both ways Joseph. I would say you have to choose, but it's not up to you anymore!"

"Fuck it," he said under his breath and with his one hand he grabbed her waist and pulled her body flush against his while the other cupped her face and brought his lips to hers.

She was so shocked she didn't move for a couple of heartbeats, but his lips never faltered from hers and her body responded to his insistence. She pressed her hands against his broad chest as her mouth molded to his.

She'd wanted this for so long. She'd spent sleepless nights imagining this moment and now that it was here the edges were duller than she'd anticipant.

She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Joe," the word came out a whisper.

"I...fuck, I'm sorry. I just," he trailed off and his wild eyes pleaded with hers to understand. "I had to know how it would feel."

She didn't know what to say to him. She hated him for kissing her now, months too late and only after she'd started to let go of him. Ruining everything.

The stiffness in her leg and the discomfort from standing for so long on her injured calf finally got through to her brain and she came back to reality with a hard thud.

The heat of the fight had left her and now she was just tired, cold and angry. Sitting back down into the muddy ground she wrapped her arms around herself and glared at his feet. He sat back down and for a moment she thought he was going to reach for her. Instead he took out a K-ration from his pack and said, "I'll take first watch."

She nodded and resting her head against the side of the foxhole she closed her eyes and waited for the exhaustion to kick in.

XXXXXXX

"Amelia, wake up." She heard Joe's voice coming from far away and felt someone lightly shaking her shoulder.

Cracking open her eyes there was a brief moment of peace before the memory of their fight and kiss rushed back to her.

"I'm awake. You can sleep now," she growled at him.

To her surprise his hand didn't drop from her arm. Instead he grabbed both her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. She was about to tear into him when she saw Toye standing on the side of their foxhole.

She frowned and looked from the one man to the other in confusion as her brain tried to play catch up.

"Toye, what are you doing here? And get down will you! The Krauts can see you from a mile away."

"Amelia, you have to come with me now," Toye said without moving. His tone was forceful and urgent, making her heart pick up pace and her muscles tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Bill got hit. He's refusing to go to the hospital until he sees you," Joe answered before Toye had a chance and her eyes snapped to his face.

"Shit," was all she could think of saying.

Joe finally let go of her shoulders and he started to collect his few belongings. She grabbed her kit and Toye pulled her out of the foxhole with Joe close behind.

Normally they'd move cautiously during the day for fear of the German's taking potshots at them with their artillery. This was forgotten now and they opted rather for speed than stealth. Running across the field, keeping as close to the cover the dike provided as possible, they made their way back to the aid station.

Her leg screamed in agony and she thought she could feel her stiches pulling and tearing. She pushed the thought aside and focused on the image of Bill wounded and bleeding. Her panic and anger dulled the pain and she was able to run the last mile to the aid station.

Entering the small gravel courtyard of the aid station she saw a waiting ambulance and four men standing over a gurney. Gene was bent over, his face pinched in concentration, and she could see Winters speaking. She recognized the back of one of the men as Babe's, but she frowned at the back of a tall, dark haired man standing next to him. He must have felt her stare because he turned around and her breath hitched.

 _Derek._

The joy of seeing her best friend after weeks apart was quickly dashed by the sight of a pale Bill lying on a gurney.

She sprinted towards them and she heard Joe and Toye directly behind her.

Derek and Babe moved aside so that she could come to stand next to Bill's head. She looked down and grimaced when she saw his bloody, broken leg.

She reached for his head, smoothing down his hair in a soothing motion. He opened his eyes and his lips twitched into a crooked little smile.

"Hey'ya doll."

"Hey Bill. What did you do?"

"Sniper got me in the leg."

"Where?"

"Our line."

She glanced back down at his injured lower half and frowned.

"Bill, this doesn't look like a clean shot?"

He smiled and reverted his eyes and she swore she saw him blush.

"William Guarnere, what happened?"

"You sound like my ma," he replied, only just meeting her eyes.

"Answer the question?"

"I was on a motorcycle."

"What?"

"Our lines spread out, it's the quickest way to get to our guys."

"Damnit Bill," she whispered.

"Amelia, we need to get him to the hospital," Winters said and she nodded without taking her eyes off of Bill's pale face.

"You just focus on getting better quickly so you can get back to us. We need you. I need you."

"You take care of yourself beautiful. You're our heart. You gotta stay in one piece."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll write you," she spoke softly.

She felt his head move in a small nod but his eyes were closed and he mumbled something incoherent as the morphine finally took hold.

She looked up to Gene who gave her a reassuring nod before he moved the gurney into the back of the waiting ambulance and they sped off.

Everyone watched it leave and as the dust settled they turned to look at each other. Winters wore a grim look as he held her gaze, silently giving his approval for what he knew was coming.

She turned to Babe and asked, "Where did it happen?"

"About two miles from here. The stretch of road runs along some hedgerows on one side and a forest on the other."

"I know it."

"Kraut must have snuck in behind our lines and waited. Bill made an easy target," Toye added.

"Seems they're making a habit of that," she replied.

Derek touched her shoulder. "He'll still be in that area. He can't move during the day."

"I know. That's why I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." Her voice was cool and cutting, her hatred for the man that had nearly killed one of her closest brothers chilling her blood.

"Not alone. I'm coming with you," Derek replied.

She nodded and felt as the weight of her pack lifted from her shoulders. Glancing over her shoulder she met Joe's eyes. They were dark and hard as always, but somewhere deep down she could still see the fragments of their fight and the kiss they'd shared.

She allowed him to take her pack and said, "Thanks. You can drop it in the barn. I'll fetch it there."

"OK."

She glanced at Babe, Bill was after all one of his closest friends and she knew seeing him like that would be killing him. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder and she squeezed his upper arm before turning and leaving with Derek.

"When this is done you have to tell me how you got here," she said to him.

"Sure."

They reached the edge of the courtyard and Derek grabbed her arm. She stopped but he held onto her.

"It's good to be back Em."

She stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug, standing on her tippy toes. "I missed you every day."

She felt his lips twitch upwards and for a moment they held each other, savoring their little family reunion.

She pulled away from him and he let her go. She took a deep breath and letting it out she turned her mind to the German hiding somewhere in the woods.

"Let's go hunting," she said and this time his smile was cold and deadly.

XXXXXXX

Derek POV

They moved through the gloom of the forest like two deadly shadows. Their years of working and living side-by-side meant they could move as one without having to say a word. Reaching the edge of the small wood they'd been able to easily find the sniper's nest where he'd been lying in wait for the first target to come his way. It was unfortunate that, that target had been Bill. The man was lucky to have survived the shot and the motorcycle accident. He knew the same would not be said for the German by the time they were done with him.

From the moment she'd spoken in the courtyard about finding the German, Amelia had a deadly look in her eyes he'd only seen on a small handful of occasions. Usually they did their job with a detached proficiency, but this was personal. The last time it was personal they'd spent two days tracking down a German squad of five over some African wasteland. When they'd finally found the men sleeping they'd killed them without giving them the option to surrender.

Judging by the path the German had left he was either very arrogant or very stupid. He'd snapped twigs and crushed leaves which would have made it easy for a novice to track him down. Almost instantly the sounds of the forest died down until he could only hear his own breathing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amelia drop to one knee just as he did the same. He scanned the area ahead and the trees above for the German, but the leaves of the large trees were so thickly packed together he couldn't see anything.

He looked over to Amelia and she quietly moved over to his side. She crouched down next to him and whispered into his ear, "He's close, but I can't see him. You set up and I'll draw him out."

He thought about arguing that he should be the one to draw out the German, but he decided against it when he glimpsed the way her mouth was set.

He got up and jogged to a nearby tree which had a few low hanging branches he could easily use to hall himself up. Climbing as high as he could go he had a perfect view of the forest floor and the nearby trees. He scanned each one carefully but still couldn't find the enemy. He needed to see a muzzle flash. He needed Amelia to make herself an easy target.

Bracing his back against the tree trunk and placing his feet as wide as he could he waited. The silence was deafening but he was completely separated from it. His entire being was focused on finding the unmistakable flash of muzzle and the man behind it.

His ears picked up the sound of Amelia walking beneath him. Snapping twigs and treading loudly. She was making herself an easy target and he knew any German sniper that was willing to risk shooting at a guy on a bike would take this shot.

He saw the distinctive spark of a muzzle flash almost three hundred yards away and heard the clap of the shot. Looking through his scope he could now make out the outline of a man sitting in a tree, his camouflage helping him to blend into the background seamlessly.

He let out his breath and pulled the trigger. The German doubled over and fell from the branch to the ground.

"Amelia," he said, suddenly anxious that the German's shot had hit home.

He was met with a deadly silence.

His heart sped up and the panic started to rise in the back of his throat.

"Amelia!" he screamed as he climbing down the tree.

Still nothing.

Dropping to the ground her looked around but couldn't find her.

He ran in the direction of the German's tree, franticly searching the area for signs of life or blood.

"Amelia!"

Nothing.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name from some far off distance, but her mind was solely focused on the young, blond German lying at her feet.

He was laying perfectly still, his ice blue eyes holding her dark black ones without blinking. If it wasn't for his ragged breathing or the fear she saw him trying to hide she would have thought he was already dead.

She unclipped her sidearm and raised it eloquently. Still he didn't flinch away.

The click of the safety being switched off sounded as loud as a gunshot in her ears and the German blinked once. This one small gesture broke whatever spell had been there and her finger curled around the cool metal of the trigger.

A single gunshot reverberated inside her skull and her soul. She stood there, gun still raised, and looked at him as she wondered who he had been before the war. If he had loved ones waiting for him, some girl in some small town writing him a love letter at this exact moment, or if he had no one to go back to like her.

Her ears picked up the sound of leaves cracking underfoot and the heavy breathing of a running man invaded her senses, but it was as if her body and mind were still frozen in the moment she'd shared with the young German just before she'd taken his life.

XXXXXXX

Derek POV

The sound of a single shot cut through the quiet of the woods and he sprinted in the direction of the sound.

Stepping out from behind a large tree he saw Amelia standing over the prone figure of the German soldier with her sidearm casually raised.

He slowed to a jog and took deep breaths trying to push the panic back down. Coming to stand next to her she put her gun away and looked over to him. He glanced at her and then down at the dead German. Blood seeped from a head wound, staining the ground at their feet, while the red stain around his torso grew by the second. Beneath the dirt, soot and camouflage Derek guessed he was no older than twenty. A kid.

 _At least the intelligence got something right_ , he thought bitterly.

"You got him in the gut. I finished him," she said matter-of-factly.

"I called your name," he said.

"I heard. I'm sorry."

He watched her as she bent down, running her hands across the dead man's body and turning out any pockets she could find. He bent down and started his own search.

They found some family photos but tossed those aside before continuing their search. In the end they walked away with one German map, marked with the sights of various guns and troop units, one aid kit, a ration and a half empty pack of German smokes.

He lit two German cigarettes and handed her one as they walked back to Easy in silence. When he took his last drag he said, "Was he conscious when you found him?"

"Yes. He didn't say anything. Just laid there looking at me."

"How do you feel?"

"About the German?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing. I don't feel a thing."

"Me too."

The edge of the woods approached and they stepped into the grey afternoon sunlight. It was only now that he noticed the slight limp she was walking with. He glanced down at her legs and her red soaked calf made him grab her arm.

"What?" she asked as she raised her rifle, looking for whatever danger had caused his alarm.

"He got you," he said as he bent down to inspect her leg.

"Oh that."

"Oh that?"

"A gift from the Kraut artillery. Got it a few days ago. I must have pulled some stitches."

"What the hell have you been up to while I was gone?"

"We have some serious catching up to do. Let's get back to the barn so Gene can stitch me up and you can tell me how you finally managed to escape from the hospital."

He rose and said, "That's a short story. I pissed them off until they begged me to leave."

She let out a long laugh and he stared at her like she'd finally lost it. She patted his shoulder and once she calmed down she said, "I told Eddy that would be your plan. Didn't think it would actually work. You're usually so very charming." She teased him.

He chuckled. "Yeah-yeah, look who's talking. C'mon, give me your arm and let's get you to Doc before you get blood all over my nice new uniform."

She threw her arm around his shoulder and he helped her walk all the way back to Easy while she filled him in on everything he'd missed.

XXXXXXX

Happy weekend everyone! Thank you to everyone that takes the time out of their busy lives to read the story, I really do appreciate it! See you all soon :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **C** **hapter 19**

Amelia POV

Derek and Amelia walked towards Battalion HQ in an easy silence while sharing a morning cigarette. Winters had sent a runner last night with orders for them to join him first thing in the morning. Derek had only been back with them for a few days, most of which they'd spent with Easy, either on patrol or at the barn they were still using. She hadn't noticed how much she'd missed him until he was back by her side, but now that he was back they were practically inseparable.

"What's going on with you and Joe?" Derek asked out of the blue.

She was so startled by the sudden question her head whipped in his direction causing her long ponytail to smack her in the face. "What do you mean?"

They'd discussed, in great detail, everything that had happened since he'd been shot. Everything besides Joe. She'd carefully steered him away from that subject whenever their conversation had veered in that direction. She thought she was doing a pretty bang-up job. Apparently she was wrong.

"You've been avoiding him," Derek replied matter-of-factly.

"No I haven't."

Her voice sounded a tad high pitched even to her and the side-eye Derek threw her way confirmed her suspicion.

"Fine, maybe a little," she relented.

"Why? Avoidance isn't like you."

"We fought….and then we kissed."

"Wait. What?" Derek exclaimed and she glanced around to see who had overheard his outburst.

"Oh, say that a bit louder. I don't think they heard you in London."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You didn't answer the question."

"You heard me the first time."

"Man, looks like I can learn a thing or two from the guy. When I fight with a woman I get slapped, he gets kissed."

"You had to be there to understand."

"And yet, I'm glad I wasn't."

She shot him a glare which he returned with a cheeky grin.

When she didn't continue he put on a neutral mask and said, "OK, so what's the issue then. Didn't you want that?"

"He told me, in no uncertain terms, that I wasn't the woman for him. I mean back in the real world."

"And you still kissed him?" He looked genuinely confused now.

She was becoming increasingly exasperated with his confusion so she replied tersely, "Yes, Derek. I still kissed him. Can we move on from the sequence of events?"

"Just trying to wrap my head around it," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

She rolled her eyes but a small smile still pulled at her mouth.

Dropping his hands, he added, "So, then you have your answer don't you?"

"To life's great questions? You gotta be more specific."

"Now you know what he can give you. If you want more then you have to walk away."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out sharply she said, "I know. I know."

"You're usually more decisive about things like this."

"I guess a part of me just doesn't want to let go yet, but I know I should. And most of me wants to."

"You'll get there. So is that why you're avoiding Babe as well," he asked her.

"What the hell? Have you been keeping tabs on all my movements?"

"Like I said, you're not the avoiding type beautiful."

"You know you're very annoying right?"

"You still love me," he retorted, looking rather smug.

"Unfortunately."

She couldn't stop the small smile from forming and he beamed down at her.

"So?" Derek asked, still not dropping his line of questioning.

"I really like him."

"More than Joe?"

She'd asked herself that same question hundreds times before and still couldn't come up with the answer. So she shrugged and gave the best one she could. "Maybe. Joe makes me feel like my world is upside down in the very best way. Eddy makes me feel like I'm the center of his world, or at least could be."

"Well shit. That's a pretty obvious choice."

"It's complicated Derek."

"No, it's not. You're making it complicated."

"Probably," she said with a small shrug. "I hate it when you're right."

"Then you must hate me all the time."

She snorted but her humor quickly turned to apprehension. "What if he finds out? About the kiss."

Derek suddenly came to a stop in-front of her and she nearly collided with him. "You're not his girl Amelia. You can do what you want. If he can't get over it then you know where you stand with him as well."

She smiled up at him fondly. "When did you become so wise? Did they do something to you in the hospital?"

"Ha-ha….wise-ass," he said with a lopsided grin and a quick one-arm hug.

"You know it!" she replied, her voice slightly muffled by his jacket.

He let go of her and they continued their stroll towards HQ. Entering the building they found a handful of officers, including Colonel Sink, standing around a large table covered in a map of the area with various color pins attached to it designating their positions and those of the German's they knew about. The air was thick with tension and cigarette smoke and she scanned each man's face for some clue as to what was going on. Moose Heyliger, the new Easy Company CO that had replaced Winters when he got promoted, and Winters himself were talking quietly off to one side. Amelia liked Moose well enough. He wasn't Winters, but he seemed steady in the field and they got along well.

Sink looked up from the map and his own hushed conversation with Nixon. They made to salute him but he waved it off with a flick of his wrist. One of his orderlies offered them each a mug of coffee which they gladly accepted.

"Amelia, Derek, come and have a look here," Sink said, calling them over to the table.

They stepped closer and she scanned the map, trying to decipher exactly what the Colonel wanted to show them. Her forehead scrunched up when she saw a red pin indicating the position of the British 1st Airborne far behind enemy lines on the other side of the river separating the two sides. They'd served with the 1st during Operation Husky and even though their time with them was relatively short, the bond they'd formed during battle with those men was as strong as ever. As badly as Operation Market Garden was going for them, she knew the British had a far worse time of it.

She glanced up and met Nixon's eyes. He was studying her more than the map and she quirked her head at him in confusion. He gave her a tense, close lipped smile before he glanced over to Sink who gave him a firm nod.

 _Odd, even for him._

Nixon cleared his throat and said, "As you know the British 1st Airborne were cut-off far behind German lines when Operation Market Garden went belly-up. We received reliable intelligence that they have congregated here," he pointed to the red pin. "Well, those of them still alive."

Derek shifted next to her and when she glanced over to him she saw the dark look he was shooting Nixon. Something was going on which she wasn't privy to and the uncertainty made her lose her appetite. Placing the coffee down on the table she waited for someone to tell her what was going on.

Sink picked up where Nixon had left off. "The British have asked for our help to get their men back across the river to our side of the line. We're going to help them any way we can. Captain Nixon has come up with a feasible plan which I support." He glanced over to Derek before his eyes came to rest on her. Fixing her with his gaze he said, "I know you'll get it done."

"Yes sir," she said, without knowing what she was signing up for.

Nixon took a deep breath. "Before we send Easy over the river we need to be sure the British are there. We also need to know how many of them there are and which area would make for a safe landing. Well, relatively safe."

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Amelia, we're going to send you across the river to confirm the intelligence and liaise with the British."

Before Nixon could continue setting out his plan Derek practically slammed his mug of coffee down onto the table. "You mean we're going to go across the river. Not just Amelia."

There was a tense silence and she knew the answer before Nixon spoke.

Holding Derek's fierce stare Nixon said, "No, just Amelia. We cannot risk losing both of you in one mission."

"Fine, then I'll go."

Nixon took in a sharp breath and Winters took a step forward to intervene before the two officers started a screaming match in-front of Sink.

She placed a hand on Derek's arm and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Derek, if they only want to send one person then I am the logical choice. I know the British 1st and I know the area on our side of the river better than anyone else. And if things go side-ways, a man of fighting age walking around behind German lines is far more suspicious than a woman."

He stared down at her and she saw his jaw working as if he was chewing on her words. Finally, he sighed loudly and she knew she'd won.

She dropped her hand from his arm and looked back to Nixon. "So, what's the plan?"

"The Dutch Resistance are harboring a British officer, Colonel Dobie."

"I know him."

"Good. They'll get the details of the plan to him. You two will meet at a designated point along the German side of the river. From there you can decide on the best landing area on the German side for our men. You two will then cross back across the river and mark the best position on our side of the river where we can set off from. The Canadian engineers have volunteered to give you a boat."

She shook her head. "No, a boat will attract too much attention. I can swim it there and back. Dobie's a good swimmer, he'll be fine."

Nixon's forehead was etched in a frown as he considered her suggestion, but he nodded his agreement in the end.

"When do you need me to go?"

"Tonight."

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly as she tried to bring her heart back under her control. "OK."

"Nixon, how good is the intelligence on this? Are we sending her across the river into the hands of a waiting company of Germans?" Derek asked and she felt the side of his arm brush hers as he subconsciously shifted his weight so that he could stand closer to her.

Nixon looked from Derek to Amelia and then back to Derek. It looked like he'd struggled with that exact same question before dozens of times and he still wasn't sure of the answer. Finally, he straightened out and said, "We're as sure as we can be."

Derek didn't add anything, but just stared at the map as if it would provide him with all the confirmation he needed.

"I'll need civilian clothing and one of those waterproof bags the engineers have. I can put my clothing and sidearm in it and swim it across with me," she said.

"I'll send someone to get it for you and bring it to the barn Easy's using. You'll leave our side of the river at 23:00. This will give you enough time to get there and back under the cover of darkness," Nixon said.

"If Dobie gets the message and he's where he should be," she said and no one argued with her.

Moose took a small step forward. "We'll be waiting for you on our side Amelia."

She cracked a small smile. "Thank you sir."

"We look forward to getting your report in the morning Sergeant. Make us proud," Sink added.

"Yes sir," she said as he turned to leave the room. Everyone shot him quick salute which he returned casually, before they all turned their full attention back to the map.

 _Let's find the spot where I'm least likely to get my head blown off by the Krauts._

XXXXXXX

They spent the entire morning going over the maps and various intelligence reports. Finally satisfied that they were as prepared as they could be she excused herself and started the short walk back to the Easy barn.

The sound of footsteps on gravel fast approaching her from behind made her glance over her shoulder to find George jogging towards her.

She stopped and turned to greet him with an overly chipper smile. "Hey Georgie."

He stopped in-front of her and his forehead creased together as he looked her over. "Hey beautiful. So what's the story?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been with the officers all morning and some Canadian engineer dropped of a bag and some clothes for you."

"Oh, that. You heading to the barn?" she asked him.

"If you are."

They turned and continued the walk to the Easy barn as she spoke. "I need to go across the river tonight to link up with the British stuck on the other side. The bag's waterproof so it'll keep my civilian clothing and sidearm dry."

"What?" he asked as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"That really is the whole story. We need to confirm the intelligence ourselves so I get to swim across the river tonight."

"Why do you need civilian clothing?"

"In case the Germans are there. If I change into civilian clothing they'll hopefully just figure I'm a local girl."

"Do you speak Dutch that I don't know of?"

"I'll smile real pretty and bat my eyelashes at them."

From the corner of her eye she could see him roll his eyes as he lit a cigarette. She reached over and stole it from his lips. He scowled at her but after taking a long drag she handed it back to him.

He took a drag of his own. "You know," he said as he exhaled the smoke, "the guys are gonna flip when they find out."

"It's just another mission George. Any one of you could have been chosen."

"Maybe, but we promised we wouldn't leave you alone again." The words came out just above a whisper and her stomach twisted at the memory of that night in the attic.

"George, I have to do my job. And I know the Brits waiting on the other side of the river. I'll be just fine."

"Just be careful. And come find me as soon as you can."

Most days George acted as if Eindhoven had never happened, but it was times like these when she could sense the guilt he still carried around with him and it pained her. She cared deeply for him and the idea of him in any kind of pain made her heart feel like it was breaking just a little bit.

"As soon as I report to the higher-ups you'll be my first stop. Promise."

She linked her arm with his and laid her head down on his shoulder as they walked the last few yards to the barn. When they stopped outside the door he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before she let go of his arm and stepped inside.

"Em!" Hoobler shouted from across the barn, "This came for you. Why are the Canadians dropping things off for you huh?"

"It's a secret Hoobs. If I told you I'd have to kill you," she replied with a lopsided smile.

She walked over to him and he handed her the small brown bag with his usual crooked smile. The waterproof material the bag was made of made it heavier than it looked and she lifted it a few times trying to gauge whether or not she'd be able to swim across the river with it. Finally satisfied that she'd be able to do it she dropped it to the ground unceremoniously. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor she rummaged through the content. Inside she found a brown dress and a worn brown jacket along with a pair of old worn in shoes. Nothing remarkable. The type of clothing a woman in the middle of a war zone would wear to draw as little attention as possible. She nodded approvingly to herself.

She could feel Hoobler, Don and Tab staring over her shoulder but she ignored their prying eyes.

"What are you lot looking at?" she heard Johnny ask the men standing around her as he walked over to join them.

"Em got a present and she doesn't want to tell us why," Tab replied on behalf of the group.

"Pretty shit present if you ask me," George mumbled loudly.

She looked up and saw him standing with Bull and Joe a foot or two away from her.

"You know what's in there?" Hoobler asked, looking almost offended that George knew when he didn't.

George hesitated and she shrugged. The men were going to find out sooner or later, George may as well tell them now.

"Amelia got ordered to swim to the Kraut side of the river tonight to hook-up with the Brits stuck over there. The bag is for her gun and civilian clothing. You know, in case she runs into a company of Krauts, at least they won't know she's American just by looking at her. Oh no, they'll just think she's a single Dutch girl who can't speak a word of Dutch," his words were dripping sarcasm by the end.

"George, you're making it sound worse than it actually is. I can speak a little Dutch."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Is that true Em?" Johnny asked her on behalf of all the men now staring at her. Whatever they'd been busy with before she'd arrived was momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, it's true. We need to help get them back to our side of the river, but HQ doesn't want to take the Dutch intelligence at face value so they're sending me to confirm it."

"And what the fuck are you going to do if you run into a company of SS?" Joe asked. They hadn't spoken since the day in the foxhole and hearing his voice now sent a shiver running up her spine as the memory of their kiss flashed before her eyes.

"Like I told George. I'll smile real pretty and bat my eyelashes at them."

"Goddamnit Amelia! I'm being serious," he exclaimed.

"So am I! If I run into some Germans, and I can't get away from them or hide then my best bet is to play nice and innocent. But if the intelligence is decent I won't be seeing any Krauts."

He threw his half smoked cigarette to the ground and stormed out of the barn without looking in her direction. She followed him with her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly to stop herself from calling out to him. She had to concentrate on surviving this mission. Running after him to try and calm him down wouldn't help that.

Johnny and Bull crouched down in-front of her and she looked away from the door Joe had just stormed out of and back to their concerned stares.

"It's not that dangerous. I'll be just fine."

Johnny nodded and Bull said, "You better be."

With that they stood and shot the men pointed looks over her head, silently ordering them to get back to whatever they'd been doing a few minutes ago and leave her be.

She reached up and grabbed Hoobler's hand. He glanced down at her and she asked, "Hoobs, would you mind seeing if Gene could come and see me before I leave? I'm heading out at 22:00."

"Sure thing Em. He'll never forgive you if you leave without speaking to him."

XXXXXXX

Gene POV

He found Amelia standing outside the barn, alone in the dark, smoking a cigarette and staring up at the cloudless sky. He watched her for a moment as he tried to quell the panic that had his chest in a vice grip. Hoobler had told him what her orders were when they made their way over to the barn. He'd cussed in English and French and smoked two cigarettes in the short walk from the aid station to the Easy barn.

She looked over in his direction and her dark eyes held his as he searched hers for any signs of fear or panic. He found none. All he could see was cool determination. It was a look he'd seen before from her and somehow it comforted him ever so slightly.

He closed the distance between them in a few easy strides and came to stand right in-front of her. "Hoobler told me 'bout the mission. Said you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to speak to you before I left. I can't take my tags with me, in case I get caught. Will you keep them safe for me?" she asked as she reached into her pocket and took out her dog tags.

He looked from the glinting metal to her dark eyes and finally held out his hand. She dropped the tags into his palms and his fingers curled around the cool metal.

"Gene, if I," he knew where she was going and he didn't want to hear it so he cut her off mid-sentence. "No Amelia. There is no if."

She smiled gently and wrapped her small hands around his fist which was clenching the dog tags. "Gene, I don't have family away from Easy. So you can do with the tags what you think best."

He swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his voice to remain level if he dared to answer.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"H'mh," was all he could manage.

"Eddy, Babe, has been out on the line all day so I won't see him before I go. Will you just tell him…." she trailed off as she searched for the right words. Finally, she said, "Just tell him I wanted to see him before I left. Also, Joe was pretty upset at my assignment. We had a fight the other day. Just keep an eye on him please."

"Sure thing ch rie."

He reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. She rested her head against his chest and he took a moment to say a silent prayer than she would come back to them.

"I have to go Gene," she mumbled against his chest.

Reluctantly letting her go he squeezed her shoulders one last time before she picked up a bag lying at her feet and walked off into the dark.

He looked down at the dog tags he was still clutching and he thought of all the soldiers he'd been unable to save, who's tags he'd had to send home to waiting families. He closed his fist tightly around the metal discs as if he was holding onto her hand.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Well, aren't I lucky. You didn't all have to see me off. I'm just going for a little swim," she joked as she joined the officers standing in a semi-circle close to the riverbank behind a low dike.

Derek, Winters, Moose and Harry all cracked feint smiles at her attempt to lighten the mood but Nixon just started at her with his mouth set in a firm line and eyebrows knitted together.

She met Winters' gaze and looked back to Nixon. Clearing her throat, she said, "Captain Nixon, sir. Could I have a quick word please?"

He nodded and they took a few steps away from the rest of the group in order to get some measure of privacy.

"Nix, this is a good plan. I know the area and the British. It'll work."

"The intelligence could be faulty."

"Could be, but that's why you're sending me."

"If anything happens to you the men will never forgive me. I won't forgive me."

She grabbed his arm and said with utter conviction, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll see you all right here before sunrise."

"If anything looks off, get out."

She gave him one firm nod.

They joined the other men and they went over the plan one last time. Get to Dobie, get a landing area and get the hell back here. _Sounds easy enough._

Glancing down at her watch she saw it was time to get a move on. Looking to each man she said, "I'll see you all in the morning."

They each whispered a good luck and a farewell while Derek held her hand for a heartbeat before letting it go with a small squeeze.

She climbed up and over the dike and ran the short distance to the shoreline. She'd left her jacket and all her belongings under George's watchful eye and as the wind picked up her skin prickled through the thin material of her standard issue shirt.

Halting at the water's edge she reached down and quickly undid her shoelaces and slipped out of her jump boots. She tied the shoes together and slung them around her neck. Doing one final check to ensure the coast was clear she waded into the freezing water. At first the water stung where it touched her skin, but when it reached her stomach her breath caught in her throat and her chest constricted from the cold. She pushed on and when she stepped on a sharp stone that cut into her foot she bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from cursing out loud.

Chest deep in the freezing water it felt like someone was pressing down on her ribcage making it difficult to breathe. Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps and she had to consciously steady it. There was no way she'd make it across the river if she was hyperventilating.

Taking one final deep breath she plunged her head underneath the icy water and started to swim across the river. They'd picked the crossing carefully. The river was at its narrowest point along the hundred yard stretch she was using. It hadn't rained in a few days so the current was sluggish and even though the water was freezing it was calm. The shoreline on the American side was flat, with a low dike only a few yards away from the water, behind which an entire company could hide and the German artillery would never see them. The German side of the river was lined with a forest where a few hundred men could easily wait and there had been limited German patrols in the area that they knew of.

As she reached the far bank she crouched down in the water so only her face from the nose up was above water. She scanned the shoreline and dark forest, carefully searching for any signs of enemy movements. Satisfied that she was alone she carefully waded out of the freezing water and onto the rough stone shore. Silently she was thankful for the fact that her feet were numb from the cold because she knew the pebbles were digging into the soles of her feet.

They'd sent a message through the Dutch Resistance network to Dobie. He was supposed to meet her a few feet inside the tree line and he would indicate his position by flashing his torch in three quick bursts. She scanned the tree line intently looking for the agreed upon signal, but after five minutes there was still nothing. As the wind picked up and the adrenaline from the swim started to fade she could feel her muscles start to seize from the cold and being crouched down for an extended period.

She knew there was a good chance their message had never gotten to Dobie, but worse still would be if it had been intercepted. As soon as the thought crossed her mind every shadow started to look like a German soldier and she instinctively reached for the rifle which wasn't there. She thought about reaching into the bag for her sidearm, but then she would have to look away from the forest and risk missing the signal. So instead she steeled her nerves and took deep purposeful breaths.

A faint glimmer coming from the dark forest to her right caught her eye and her head snapped in the direction. Holding her breath, she waited and when it didn't happen again she was sure it had been a figment of her imagination. Just as she was about to turn her head away she saw it again. Three short bursts of light.

Getting up from the crouch her stiff joints complained at the movement but she pushed on, focusing on moving as quickly and quietly as possible. Entering the dense forest, she let out a little sigh of relief. Out on the shoreline she'd felt naked and exposed, at least here she had some form of cover.

She took her boots off of her neck and undid the laces with trembling fingers, cursing her fingers a few times when they struggled to untie the knots. Slipping on the boots she loosely tied them without looking down, her eyes and ears fully focused on the sights and sounds coming from the surrounding trees.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully walked further into the dark forest, her ears straining for any unnatural sounds that would give away the position of an enemy soldier. A twig snapped to her right and she dropped to her knee as she reached for the trench knife she'd strapped to her thigh, her every muscle tense as her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Piccadilly," a male voice with a distinctly British accent came from the dark.

"Circus," she replied in a hoarse whisper.

Two tall shadows stood up from the brush and approached her cautiously. When they stepped into a small break in the canopy the moonlight fell on their faces and a faint smile crossed her lips.

Colonel Dobie was an attractive man with dark brown hair and a strong jaw. During her time with the 1st Airborne she'd only spoken to him on a handful of occasions but they were always pleasant. He'd been one of the first officers to fully accept her presence and it had gone a long way in helping the junior men accept her as well. Next to him was Lieutenant Roger James. She and Derek had worked directly with him and they'd become quick friends. He was tall with dark blond hair and those piercing blue eyes women swooned over. He was quick with a joke and almost always walked around with a mischievous smile on his face like he'd just done something naughty and gotten away with it.

"Fancy meeting you boys here," she said as she stood to meet them.

Their steps faltered and for a moment no one said anything. Then just as suddenly as they had faltered they picked up their pace and strode towards her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't her royal highness," Roger said and she could make out the devilish smirk running across his lips even in the dark.

"Nice to see you to Roger darling," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

Now that both men were standing close to her she could see how badly worn their uniforms were, covered in mud and what she assumed was blood, and the gaunt look of their faces made her inwardly grimace.

"I'm your liaison."

She could see he was about to make some rude remark so she quickly changed the subject before he got them into trouble in-front of the superior officer. "How are you, sir?" she asked Dobie.

"Better now that you're here. And Amelia, you swam across a river into German held territory for us. You don't ever have to call me sir again."

"Where are the rest of you?" She looked around as if the other men were going to appear out of thin air at any moment.

"They're waiting in the wings so to speak. They'll be here tomorrow night if this landing works," Dobie replied.

"The crossing is easy enough and it's the best point on our line to set off from. What about this side? Dutch intelligence indicated it's a good spot, but I don' trust that much these days."

Roger scoffed and Dobie said, "Understandable that. But it's the best position for us. I think this is it."

"OK then. So are both of you coming back with me?"

"No, Roger will stay here to co-ordinate the men while I go with you to help co-ordinate the rescue party."

She didn't like the idea of leaving a friend behind in the German held woods but she saw the logic in their plan.

"We should get going then," she said. "We'll see you tomorrow night then Roger. Do try and stay out of trouble until then."

"Anything for you princess."

Dobie grabbed Roger's forearm and the other man returned the gesture in a silent farewell before Roger slipped back into the shadows.

"Let's go," she said and he followed her lead to the edge of the tree line.

"Take off your shoes," she said as she bent down to undo her laces.

Dobie quickly did as he was told and seconds later they were both standing barefoot scanning the shoreline for any German patrols.

"Clear," he whispered.

"Clear," she confirmed.

Like two thieves they ran to the edge of the water and waded in. She heard Dobie suck in a sharp breath as the freezing water reached up his thighs and she took long deliberate breaths bracing herself for the waiting plunge. The cold water rushed up to meet her as they swam the short distance to the American held shore and she could feel a headache start to take shape. As soon as her feet touched ground she sprinted the short distance to the foot of the dike and there she waited for Dobie to catch up with her.

"We need to climb over the dike. The Germans won't be able to see us from there."

He nodded and soon they found themselves safely on the other side of the dike where the officers of Easy and Winters were anxiously waiting for them.

"Dobie, it's good to see you again," Derek said as he warmly shook the man's hand.

"Likewise old chap."

"This is Captain Nixon. The plan was his idea," Derek said, pointing towards Nixon who was standing beside him.

"Good man," Dobie said as he shook Nixon's hand.

Nixon quickly introduced Dobie to Winters, Moose and Harry while she pulled her boots back on with trembling hands. Once all the introductions were done they made their way back to Battalion HQ. She clenched her teeth together to stop them from chattering and she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the ground in-front of her as she did her best to block out the feeling of the wind tearing through her soaked clothing.

"Amelia," she heard her name and looked up to find Winters walking beside her.

"S-sir," she said and the sound of her teeth hitting each other made her cringe.

"I arranged dry uniforms for you and Dobie at HQ and there are lukewarm showers which I ordered be made available as soon as we get there. Before we debrief you need to warm up and change. No point in you getting sick on us."

She just nodded vigorously and spent the rest of the dark walk dreaming of the lukewarm shower and dry clothing.

XXXXXXX

Roe POV

"Hey Liebgott, wait up," Gene said as he jogged after the other man.

Joe stopped when Gene called his name but he could see the scowl etched into his face and the dark look in his eyes. When Amelia had asked him to look out for Joe he'd decided to go in search of the man. He told himself it was because she'd asked him to, but in truth it was something to do to keep his mind from wandering to thoughts of her alone in the dark on the German side of the river.

"What is Doc?" Joe asked as he hurriedly lit a cigarette.

"Amelia asked me to check up on you," he said and he nodded his head in thanks at the smoke Joe offered him.

Lighting another one for himself Joe took a few drags before saying anything. "So you heard about the suicide mission they sent her on?"

"Yeah, I heard. Of all the people they could choose it had to be her. Fuck."

He didn't often swear in-front of the men and he saw Joe's lips twist into the start of a smirk.

"How was she? She nervous?"

"You know Em, she could be facing an entire German firing squad and she'd still tell you she was fine. Most stubborn woman I've ever met that one."

"Tell me 'bout it. God, sometimes I wish she was a bit more scared. At least then she'd be more careful with her own life."

"H'mh. She told me you two had a fight. Everything OK?"

Joe shifted his weight around and didn't meet his eyes for a long time.

Still staring at his feet he said, "Yeah, we had fight. I was a jerk and we haven't really talked since. And then when I heard about the mission all I could think was that she's gonna die in that damn Kraut forest without knowing how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Gene asked bluntly, his concern for Amelia winning out over his usual caution.

Joe took a long drag of his cigarette before replying. "I want her to be happy Doc. And I wish I was the guy that would give her that, but I don't think I can and it fucking kills me."

"When she gets back you should tell her that."

"Yeah," Joe said but he didn't sound very convincing.

"I'll see you around," Gene said as he threw his cigarette butt to the ground.

"See you round Doc."

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

The warm water of the shower burned her skin wherever it touched her. Winters had warned her that the water would only be lukewarm but it felt scolding hot to her and she loved every moment of it.

Once feeling had returned to her toes and fingers she turned off the water and quickly dried off before putting on the clean, dry uniform. She dried her long hair as best she could with the damp towel and then plaited it into a messy plat. Exiting the bathroom, she was surprised to find an orderly waiting for her.

"Captain Winters sent me ma'am. He said I should take your wet clothes and give you this." Her eyes flicked to the steaming mug of, what smelled like, burned coffee and her face split into a huge smile.

 _Dick, I could kiss you._

"Thank you," she said as she exchanged her old, wet uniform for the hot mug.

"The officers are waiting for you in the main room ma'am."

"Thank you private."

Entering the same room she'd stood in that morning, she smiled fondly for a moment at the men standing around.

Derek, Harry and Dobie were laughing at some joke Harry had told, while Nixon and Winters shared their own private conversation with Moose. She'd noticed that Moose often went to Winters for advice on how best to run Easy and it was one of the traits that endeared him most to her. She could see that Winters struggled with being away from the men and whenever she had a moment she would give him a personal update on Easy, but Moose valuing his opinion helped him to still feel connected to the men.

Dobie was the first one to notice her standing in the doorway. He smiled broadly and said, "If it isn't my hero. I've been grilling these Yanks to make sure they're treating you right. They assure me you are. I told them if I heard anything to the contrary they'd have a lot of angry Red Devils to deal with."

"They are perfect gentlemen, so there's no need for an international incident."

"Good," Dobie said with a sly smile.

"Amelia, Colonel Sink sent a runner," Derek said and she turned her attention to him. "He wants Colonel Dobie to get some rest and then we'll all meet back here at 06:00 to finalize the mission."

"In short the Canadian engineers will provide us with six boats to get the Red Devils stranded on the other side of the river back on friendly soil. Moose will pick a team of men from Easy who will train with the engineers tomorrow so they're ready for the mission tomorrow night," Nixon filled in the gaps.

"I volunteer to go with the men sir," she said to Moose without thinking.

Derek shook his head but she saw the proud little smile that crossed his face and the other men all mirrored his look.

"I would expect nothing less. Besides, you know the lay of the land better than anyone else and Colonel Dobie has insisted you and Derek form part of the rescue party," Moose said.

"What can I say. It's always nice to have few familiar faces around. Even if some are prettier than others," Dobie said as he shot Derek a cheeky smile who in turn rolled his eyes.

"You get some rest and then meet us back here tomorrow morning," Moose ordered her.

"Yes sir."

She downed the last bit of her coffee and nodded to the officers before she left the building. As tired as she was she almost ran all the way to the Easy barn. On the one hand she wanted to get as much sleep as possible before she had to be back at HQ in a few hours, but more importantly she desperately wanted to see all her friends.

When she got to the barn door she found Gene, George and Johnny standing outside smoking and talking quietly amongst themselves. She slowed and frowned. It wasn't like the three of them to stand around smoking together and for a moment she thought something terrible must have happened while she was gone.

"Gene, is everything OK?" she asked.

All their heads shot in her direction and before she could do or say anything else Gene had enveloped her in a tight hug. She smiled into his chest and returned his hug with as much force as she could muster.

He let her go and George quickly took his place as he wrapped her in another bear hug. When he finally let her go Johnny reached over and ruffled her hair saying, "It's good to have you back kid. Now everyone can relax. They're impossible when you're gone."

"It's good to be back. Everything quiet?"

"Not a peep so far," George replied.

"That's good news. You three had me worried there for a second."

"Nah, we were just waiting for you to get back. Now I know how my folks felt whenever I snuck out of the house to spend the night with friends. Remind me to write to them an apology," George said.

Johnny rolled his eyes at George and asked, "How did it go?"

"Well. I found the Brits and there'll be a mission tomorrow night it seems. I have to report to HQ first thing in the morning to help plan it."

The three men nodded as they absorbed the information and Gene said, "You should get some sleep then."

"That's the plan. You coming in?" she asked all three of them.

"In a little while. You head on in so long," George said.

Gene held out his hand and she saw the glint of metal. "These belong to you."

He dropped her dog tags into the palm of her outstretched hand and she stared at the cool metal. "Thank you for keeping these safe for me Gene."

"Sure thing chérie."

She hung the tags round her neck and felt the familiar metal settle against the delicate skin of her chest.

"Good night gentleman."

"Night Em," they said in a chorus.

She squeezed George's shoulder as she walked past him and he gave her an appreciative smile.

Sneaking into the dark barn she tried to find an open space against a wall where she could lay down, but all she could make out were the forms of sleeping men. She walked further into the room and was about to just crawl underneath the table standing in the middle of the room when someone touched her right hand. Her head snapped in the direction of the hand and she found Babe staring intently at her. His dark brown eyes bore into hers and she could see the worry slowly melt away from his features.

He gently pulled on her hand and she allowed him to lead her to the furthest corner of the barn where he'd obviously been sleeping moments earlier.

He sat down with his back against the wall and she nudged his legs open so she could fit in-between them and rest her head against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. She relaxed as the heat from his body and his distinct smell of army soap, gun oil, cigarettes, sweat and aftershave encircled her. He kissed the top of her head and a content smile crossed her lips.

"Sweet dreams beautiful," he whispered into her ear and her heart fluttered at the feeling of his lips so close to her.

She lifted her chin and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Eddy."

Her heavy eyelids closed of their own accord and the last thing she remembered was the erratic beat of his heart.

XXXXXXX

I got quite a bit of writing done this weekend (insert happy dance) so decided to post this chapter a bit early. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and those of you that have added the story to your alerts. It's really wonderful knowing people enjoy reading my little project. Have a great week everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 20**

Amelia POV

Standing behind the dike, waiting for the time to pass, Amelia admired the evening. The night was actually quite beautiful. There was a full moon in the cloudless sky surrounded by a thick blanket of stars. There wasn't a whisper of wind and it was the warmest it had been in weeks. She imagined herself walking hand-in-hand with a handsome man along the riverbank. She would laugh at his well-timed jokes and he would admire her wit before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. But that was another woman in another life. Right now she cursed the moon and the stars under her breath because of the harsh light they shone on the assembling Easy men. Even with their faces all greased up and every piece of exposed metal blackened she could still clearly make out everyone's features.

Moose had chosen a select group of Easy men for the rescue operation. They had drilled with the six boats the Canadian engineers had provided all day. By the end they could slip in and out of the water silently and everyone knew their parts off by heart.

She felt people approaching her and without looking away from the assembling men she said, "The next time I say how pretty a full moon is. Please remind me of this moment and tell me to shut it."

"Deal," she heard Derek's familiar deep voice.

Turning she found Derek, Dobie, Harry and Moose standing a foot or so away from her.

"Tell me Amelia, how do you look so infuriatingly calm?" Dobie asked her and she saw Harry grin.

"What can I say? In another life I was a famous Hollywood actress."

"Bloody famous if you ask me," Dobie responded.

She smiled at the intended compliment.

Moose glanced over her shoulder at the assembled men and then at his watch. He nodded his head to himself and said, "It's time. Amelia, you're with me and Dobie. Derek's with Harry."

"Yes sir," she said.

They turned and joined the rest of the men at the foot of the dike. The boats were already placed on the other side, at the water's edge. Each boat team assembled at the foot of the dike and when the order came they would sprint to the boats before setting off. She sensed Derek walking beside her and as she stopped by her team he gripped her shoulder and squeezed it warmly before continuing down the line with Harry.

Moose went to the front of their column while Dobie surprisingly took the spot next to her. She shot him a sideways glance and was surprised to find him wearing his signature Red Devils blood red beret.

She arched an eyebrow so high she was sure it disappeared behind the rim of her helmet. He shot her a cheeky lopsided grin and said, "I never go anywhere without it."

"Clearly."

Shaking her head at the man's insistence on wearing the red cap she felt her lips twitch into the start of a smile.

 _Maybe this wasn't going to be a complete disaster after all._

Moose gave the signal for the men to start moving forward and with one last look at Dobie she said, "Let the games begin."

As she sat in the back of the rubber boat the sounds of their oars breaking the water's surface made her internally flinch every time. She swore that when they'd trained during the day she hadn't heard a damn thing and now they sounded like toddlers floundering in the shallows for the first time. Her ears and eyes franticly searched the German riverbank for any signs that they were heading for an ambush, but so far she wasn't able to find any.

Her body inched forward when the bottom of their boat touched the river bed. The men at the front of the boat silently jumped out and dragged the boat to shore before the rest of the team joined them.

The men took a defensive position a few feet ahead of the boats while she followed Dobie and Moose half-way up the shore. She crouched down between Moose and Dobie and soon they were joined by Harry and Derek.

"I got the 30-cal on the left flank," Harry whispered to Moose.

He looked over in the direction of the machine gun. "Extend it out ten yards."

Harry shot up and ran to the left to carry out Moose's order.

Without looking away from the dark tree line of the forest ahead of them Moose said, "So colonel, where are they?"

The moment of truth was upon them and she held her breath as she waited to see if the British had made it this far.

Dobie confidently pointed slightly to their left and said, "Leicester."

"Square," the reply came out of the dark and she recognized Roger's voice.

"Come on in," Dobie said and suddenly Roger appeared out of the shadows like a ghost.

She finally let out the breath she'd been holding and an involuntary smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Welcome back, sir," Roger said as he crouched down in-front of them and shook Dobie's hand enthusiastically.

"Good to be back."

"Heyliger. 506 of the 101st Airborne," Moose greeted the newcomer with a brief handshake.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see a bloody Yank. Well, with the exception of your princess. Damn I'm always glad to see you."

She rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you to Roger. Now how 'bout we get this show in the road, huh?"

"Your show colonel," Moose added quickly. This was not the time or the place for long hello's.

"I'll be back shortly" Dobie replied before he and Roger disappeared back into the shadows of the trees.

Joe came running up behind them to tell Moose that the boats were all secure and as intently focused as she was on the forest she couldn't help but quickly glance in his direction. For a split second their eyes met and then he was off again to pass on the word that the Brits were on their way.

Dobie and Roger were probably only gone for thirty seconds or so, but on that exposed shore on the enemy side of the river it felt like hours went by.

Suddenly three shadows ran out of the forest and she suppressed the urge to level her rifle at them.

Dobie, Roger and another soldier she vaguely recognized but whose name she couldn't place fell down in-front of them and she could feel the relief coming off of them at the sight of the American paratroopers.

"Moose Heyliger," the newcomer said.

Moose extended his hand and the other man shook it. "That's me, sir."

"God bless you my man."

"We're ready. Where's the rest of you?" Moose asked.

"I'll get them," Roger said as he sprang up and ran the length of their line.

Looking to her left she was taken aback by the stream of men who appeared out of the nowhere. Moose followed her line of sight before quickly glancing her way with a raised eyebrow.

"And here we all are," the British soldier said.

"Well, let's go."

It took them three trips to get all the Red Devils back on the Allied side of the river. In total there were almost a hundred and forty men. Some were wounded, but most were just tired, hungry and grateful to be back on their side of the line after weeks of running and hiding from the Germans.

Someone from Regiment had found a few cases of beer and had them delivered to the barn Easy'd been using.

It didn't take much encouragement for the American and British soldiers to take full advantage of the warm beer and triumphant mood and before long everyone was slightly tipsy and deliriously happy. After weeks of running and holding their positions it finally felt like they had a win on their side of the score card.

Squeezed in between Roger and Nixon she was trying to listen to Harry tell a story over the noise in the room and the buzz in her head from the two beers she'd already been given.

"Princess, you want another one?" Roger's voice came from right next to her ear and glancing in his direction she saw that he'd bent down and his face was now inches away from hers.

She turned her head back to her drink and shaking to bottle she was shocked at how light and empty it felt.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm a bit of a lightweight it seems. I've had enough for now."

"You, a lightweight? In Sicily you drank us all under the table."

"That's because instead of water we drank wine all day."

"Good times," he said with a mischievous smile that reminded her of a naughty schoolboy. "Well I need another one. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

Leaving the small group, she followed Roger to the back of the barn where the beer crates were stacked haphazardly. On the way there they had to stop and chat to every second man. Either she introduced Roger to one of her Easy friends, she greeted a man from the Red Devils she hadn't seen in what felt like years, or he would introduce her to some new recruit by telling them some painfully embarrassing story about her time with them.

Finally reaching the beer she leaned back against a stack of crates that looked marginally more stable than the rest. Roger popped open his drink and casually sauntered over to her.

He tilted his head a fraction to one side and a crooked little smirk played across his lips.

"What?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Nothing, just thinking how glad I am to see you again."

"You would have been glad to see anybody that wasn't German."

"True, but I'm especially glad to see you. Mostly because you're far better looking than the company I've been keeping the last few weeks,"

"No offense, but you all look pretty terrible so that wouldn't take much. But I'll take the compliment anyway."

"You should. Not a lot of woman can still look good covered in grease and mud."

"How many beers have you had?"

"This would be my third. So no, I'm not drunk."

He took a step closer to her and she put her hand on his chest. "OK, calm down Casanova. You've been away from civilization for a while and you're probably drunker than you think."

He was about to say something more when a hand grasped his shoulder from behind. "We got a problem buddy?" she heard Joe snap.

A devilish smile tugged at Roger's lips and as he took a step to the side she saw the dark look on Joe's face as he eyed the officer.

The two men held a silent staring contest and she groaned internally.

"Roger, would you excuse us for a moment. I need to speak to Joe outside real quick."

Roger slowly looked away from Joe and shrugged. "Of course princess."

Without another word she grabbed Joe's arm and practically dragged him outside into the cold night. He allowed her to lead him until they were a decent distance from prying eyes and ears.

"What's your problem?" Joe exclaimed as he jerked his arm from her grasp and came to a sudden stop.

She rounded on him and threw her hands in the air as she exclaimed, "What's my problem? God what about you? Where do get off mouthing off to one of my friends, who just so happens to be an officer?"

"Oh please, the guy was hitting on you and it was obvious from a mile away."

"So what if he was?" she could hear herself shouting, but she didn't give a damn who heard her.

"What?" he almost spat the question.

"You heard me, what if he was? This thing between us," she waved her hand into the empty space between them as if you could see the strings which held them tied together, "it keeps dragging on. We both get jealous and upset over what Joe? There is no future here. Unless I misunderstood you the other day."

She planted her hands on her hips and waited for him to respond. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and it felt like she'd run a mile at full tilt by the way her heart was pounding.

Joe's eyes searched her face and she saw him clench and unclench his fists as he searched for the words that would determine their way forward.

He took a step closer to her and she could feel the heat coming off of his body even through her OD's.

"So what then? We just pretend nothing ever happened? That I didn't fall for you the moment I met you even if I didn't realise it at the time? That our kiss never happened?" His voice was low and soft, only barely above a whisper. The voice you used when you told your best friend your deepest secret and you hoped to god they would keep it safe for you.

The tension left her chest and she dropped her eyes to the ground trying to collect her thoughts and process his confession. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she willed them away, but she felt one seer a hot path down her cheek anyway.

Looking up slowly she met his dark eyes. He reached over and brushed the tear from her face with the calloused pad of this thumb, his brow furrowed together and his usually hooded eyes open and vulnerable. She leaned her head into his touch ever to slightly and closed her eyes. He never removed his hand from her cheek.

It felt like her heart was breaking all over again, but she knew what she had to do, they both did.

Opening her eyes she reached for the hand still resting against her cheek and held it tightly with both of hers. "Of course not. This is complicated enough without me lying to you or to myself. I meant every word I ever said to you Joe. I wish I didn't, but I do."

They stood like that for a long time. Each one staring at the other as if they were saying goodbye to the love that could have been.

Taking a deep breath she scraped together enough courage to ask the one question she already knew the answer to. "What do you want Joe?"

"I want you to be happy Amelia, but seeing you with anyone else kills me. And I know it ain't fair and I'll get over it in time, but it eats at me that I can't give you want you deserve…" he trailed off and his eyes fell to the space between them. He took in a shaky breath and looking up to meet her eyes he continued, "What I want to give you but can't."

As another tear ran down her cheek she brushed it away hurriedly. "You and me, we have all the chemistry in the world but our timing is terrible, and you need both. Maybe if we'd met back in the States and I was just a normal girl things would have been different. But I'm not a normal girl, haven't been for a long time."

She untangled her one hand from the hold they still had on his and reached for his face, gently resting her palm against his rough cheek. "And you deserve a nice normal girl Joe, one that's going to make you happy and treat you right. And one day when you meet her, I promise I'll try not to hate her too much," she said with a sad little smile.

He rolled his eyes and she dropped her hand from his face as she finally let go of his hand she'd been grasping. Wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand she lightly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

His signature smirk tugged at his lips and she couldn't help but return it with a weak lopsided grin of her own.

"Gee, thanks Em. You know who ever the lucky bastard it that gets to be with you is going to have to go through me first right?"

"Between you and Derek I'm going to die alone."

"Nah, you have guys queuing around the block."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

The smirk faded from his lips and suddenly the air between them was quiet.

"So this is it then? This is how it ends?" he asked.

"Did it ever really start to begin with?"

"Yeah…suppose you're right."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. With his lips still touching her hair she heard him breathe, "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too Joe," she whispered into his chest.

She wasn't sure how long they stood like that but a loud cheer from the barn suddenly whipped her senses back to reality. They both took a step apart at the same time and he immediately reached into his jacket for his pack of smokes.

Playing with the pack in his hand, he said, "We should get back."

"You go ahead. I'm gonna turn in for the night. Sounds like it's getting a bit rowdy anyway."

"Since when does that bother you?"

"Oh…ha-ha. Glad to see you still have your sense of humour. I'm just tired. It's been a long few days."

"True. You need me to walk you back?"

"Nah, we're right around the corner. And by the way Hashey and Garcia were downing their beers I suspect they'll be joining me soon enough."

"Lightweights," he said and she rolled her eyes at his over confidence.

Movement over Joe's shoulder caught her eye and she thought she saw the retreating form of Babe disappear back inside the barn where someone had started singing horribly off-key.

Her heart sank even further and suddenly she felt utterly exhausted. She flicked her eyes back to Joe's and plastered on a reassuring smile. "Tell Roger I'll find him tomorrow morning please? And say you're sorry for being a jerk."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a sly smirk and mock salute.

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "Oh shut-up."

His laughter ran through the night and she joined in with a deep belly laugh of her own. All the tension of the last few weeks finally finding an emotional outlet.

Catching her breath she said, "See you in the morning darling."

"Night beautiful."

As she walked to the barracks she glanced over her shoulder at the retreating form of Joe outlined by the light streaming from the building the men were celebrating in. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. And although she could feel the sadness in her bones when she thought of what could have been, she also felt settled and calm for the first time in weeks.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, she crept out of the makeshift barracks as quietly as possible and yet still she received a few moans and choice words from the hung-over men sprawled all around her.

Once outside she lit a cigarette and enjoyed the blissful quiet of the cool morning air as the events of the previous night replayed in her head. She'd thought she would feel sad and hurt after things ended with Joe. And even though those emotions were there they were overshadowed by a sense of relief that she finally knew without a doubt where she stood and what she wanted.

"Hey Amelia," the soft spoken voice of Lipton came from over her shoulder.

Turning to face him she said, "Hey there Lip, I didn't see you."

"Did you have fun last night?" Lipton asked as he handed her his canteen.

Taking a sip of the cool water she nodded her head. "Yip," she replied while closing the cap and handing it back to him. "You?"

"It was good to see everyone loosen up a bit. And those British friends of yours were good fun too."

"Oh yeah, that lot. I figured you'd all get along swimmingly."

"They had a few interesting stories to tell about you," Lipton said and his lips parted into a broad smile which immediately made the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Oh no, what did they say? I promise you it's not true."

"Not much. Just how two nights before the jump into Italy you stole a few bottles of wine from the officers' barracks and then proceeded to have a party in the tent with the men. Where one of them was left with a black eye the next day from your right hook."

She looked at the ground and bit her lip, knowing she looked guilty as hell. Lipton chuckled and she glanced up to meet his playful gaze.

"Yeah, OK. Maybe that one story is true. But in my defense they bet me that I couldn't throw a decent punch so I had to prove them wrong."

"I see, and they bet you couldn't steal the wine either?"

"Oh no, that was all me from the very start."

Lipton shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

She couldn't hide the smug little smile that spread across her lips.

"Well, I got to wake up the men. Wish me luck," Lipton said as he started to walk to the barrack entrance.

"Word of advice. Breathe through your mouth."

He shot her a concerned look and moments later she heard the moans in protest coming from inside the building.

Slowly but surely the men started to file past her one at a time, each one looking even worse than the one before. She chuckled at a groggy Luz hanging onto a scowling Frank as they made their way out into the morning sun while humming some show tune she vaguely recognized.

A familiar mop of messy red hair caught her eye and a silly smile started to form on her lips. "Hey Eddy, you look a bit fragile this morning. Have fun?"

Instead of stopping to talk to her he barely even glanced in her direction. All she heard as he pushed past her was a mumbled comment of, "Not as much fun as you."

Her brow furrowed and her stomach clenched into a tight knot, but before she could stop him to find out what that comment had been about she heard Derek call her name.

As she turned to go to Derek she missed the pained look Babe shot her way or the perplexed one George had on his face as he looked between the two of them.

"Hey Derek," she said flatly.

"Amelia, all good?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, yip. All good. Just tired."

"H'mh, if you say so."

She rolled her eyes and waited for him to go on.

"C'mon, we're having breakfast with Dobie and some of the Red Devils. Roger's there and I know he wants to see you before they move out again."

"Ooohhh…fancy officers' food. So excited. Please tell me the coffee's warm?"

"Aggressively lukewarm."

"I'll take it!" she exclaimed and skipped past him into the building the officers were using as their makeshift mess.

"You're far too excited about this," Derek said from behind her.

She shot him a dazzling smile over her shoulder and as she turned back she caught a glimpse of Babe standing off to one side smoking a cigarette with a deep frown etched across his forehead.

 _Probably just a hangover_ , she told herself. But somewhere in the back of her mind even she didn't really believe that.

XXXXXXX

I was really torn about the scene with Joe and must have re-written it half-a-dozen times, but in the end I went back to my first instinct on this one. Anyway, I do hope you all had an amazing week and and even better weekend. Thank you so very much to everyone that added the story to their alerts, for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement and input and to everyone that takes the time to read my little story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 21**

George POV

 **Mourmelon, France**

Easy was pulled off the line in late October and sent to the relative peace and quiet of the military base in Mourmelon, France. They had warm showers, hot chow and something which resembled actual beds.

He for one had mixed feelings about being back in France and away from the line. Their time in Holland had been an unmitigated disaster as far as he was concerned. They'd lost Winters to a promotion and Heyliger to a jumpy sentry who shot him multiple times before they pulled back. In his place they got Norman Dike. He wasn't a bastard, he just seemed completely uninterested in Easy. Like they were just another box he had to tick before he could move on-up the ranks. They spent most of their days doing parade ground style drills on the base and most of the company consisted of raw recruits who couldn't stop yapping about jumping into Berlin. They could still forgive the replacements for their over eagerness. What they wouldn't forgive were the comments some of them had made to Amelia on their first night with Easy.

Usually she shared a tent with Derek, but the base was full to capacity and he was already sharing a tent with all the other Easy officers so Amelia bunked with the men.

It wasn't an issue, they'd spent months with her already sharing foxholes and deserted buildings. None the less he'd made sure to get her the bunk between him and Bull so no one got any ideas. When the replacements streamed into the tent they were all big talk, each one having to one-up the other in-front of the veterans. So when the two loudest ones noticed the blonde woman sitting alone on her bunk staring at them, they swaggered over to her and started to try and pick her up.

At first they all stayed out of it and just hung around close enough to overhear the conversation. But then the one wouldn't take no for an answer and before you knew it Don was standing between him and Amelia, Bull was holding Amelia back from killing the replacement with her bare hands and he'd clocked the kid right in his big yap. After that all the veterans shared a few choice words with the new boys and there wasn't any more trouble from them.

He thought back to that night and a wicked smile tugged at his lips. He caught the eye of the replacement with the beautiful shiner and the kid visibly flinched, which only made him smile more. After a day of mind numbing drills with Dike he took more satisfaction than he should have in eliciting that reaction from the new kids.

He looked away from the replacement and scanned the faces for Amelia's. Since Bill was still in the hospital and Doc had his hands full at the aid tent they spent most of their free time together in one way or the other. Not that she was ever deprived of company. Wherever she went one of the guys would be with her. It was a mixture of wanting to keep her safe on a base full of bored, sex starved soldiers and how she managed to remind them of their lives back home where they didn't kill men but held doors open for ladies whose laugher was light and carefree.

When he found her animatedly talking to Johnny and Bull the smile that crossed his lips rivaled her own dazzling one. She patted Bull and Johnny's shoulders and turned in the direction of the Easy barracks. He altered his path so he could intercept her and he watched as Babe shoved past her without so much as looking in her direction. He saw a flash of hurt and confusion run across her face for a split second before she wiped it off.

He didn't know what was going on with those two. In Holland he was sure something was going on between them. In fact, he'd been so sure he'd started a pool over when Babe would get the guts to make a move.

He picked up the pace and broke into a light jog to catch up to her. "Em, what's that about?"

She stopped walking and turned to him with a confused look. "What?"

"What's going on with you and Babe?"

"Oh, nothing," she said and they continued to walk in the direction of the barracks.

"Please, I ain't blind. You two have been avoiding each other since we got back from Holland."

"He's been avoiding me. I've just been staying out of his way."

"Um, OK. That clarifies things."

She gave him such a dramatic eye roll he was sure her eyes were going to get stuck in the top her skull.

He stared at her with an unwavering expression which he hoped mimicked the one his mother always gave him when she knew there was more to a story than he was letting on.

She let out a defeated huff of air and said, "I don't know. Since the night with the Red Devils he's been avoiding me. He only talks to me when he has to and even then it's painfully formal. Well, that or some cryptic remark I don't know what the hell to do with. I tried to ask him about it once but never really got an answer."

"Well that's a load of bull. You want me to talk to him?" he asked through a lit cigarette.

She reached over and grabbed the smoke from his lips. She took a long drag and blew out the smoke slowly into the late afternoon air. "No, if he can't talk to me like an adult all by himself you shouldn't have to chase him."

She handed the cigarette back to him and as he took it he asked, "Thought you only smoked when someone was trying to kill ya?"

She shrugged but didn't say anything.

"You sure you're OK though?"

"After the last few months I'm just tired. I'm tired in my bones. I just need a break from all of this. The base, the war, the drama. I don't have energy for any of this right now."

He didn't have anything to say to make her feel better. He was usually quick with a joke or smart remark but seeing the dark circles under her eyes he couldn't think of a good one.

 _Fucking Babe Heffron. I'm gonna kill the kid._

"How 'bout you? How you holding up?" she asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Well, if I have to do one more parade drill on the tarmac with Foxhole Norman I may kill someone, but other than that I'm fine."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "That seems reasonable."

He chuckled and when her lopsided smile morphed into a full on grin he felt his shoulders relax an inch.

"Have you been sleeping?" she asked him and his smile slipped.

None of them were really sleeping. Sure most nights they'd pass out from sheer exhaustion or boredom, but eventually you'd wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. It happened to everyone and everyone had the decency to pretend like they didn't hear you mumbling and moaning in your sleep.

On their second night in Mourmelon he had a terrible nightmare of their jump into Normandy. He must have been screaming or something because the next thing he knew Amelia was next to him, holding him tight and murmuring into his ear that he was safe. They stayed like that for the rest of the night and if anyone saw her climbing quietly out of his bed in the morning they didn't say anything about it. He would like to say that was the only night it got that bad, but that would have been a lie. Some nights he held her as she tried to chase the demons away and other nights she'd stroke his hair until he was so tired he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"You know; some nights are better than others. I got a letter from home today."

"Oh wow, that's great news! Everyone doing well?"

"Oh yeah, they're doing great. You know when we get out of here you gotta come home with me to meet the family. They'd love you, probably more than they love me."

"That is not possible. You are the most lovable man I know. And of course I'd love to meet them." Her eyes fell to the ground and for a split second a dark cloud ran over her eyes before she pushed it aside and half-heartedly smiled back up at him.

"Shit, sorry Em. I didn't mean to upset you by bringing them up."

"No-no Georgie, I love hearing about your family. Really I do. Somedays I just miss mine. I kinda wonder what it would be like to get a letter from home."

He stopped walking and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a warm hug. "Come here."

He felt her bury her face into his neck and he instinctively kissed the top of her head.

"You sure you don't want me to knock some sense into Babe?" he asked into her hair.

She pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes and said, "Tell you what, I'll consider it while I'm walking the streets of Paris and get back to you on it."

He smiled down at her before letting her go and they continued on their way. "When you going to Paris?"

"Tomorrow. I've got a 48-hour pass."

"Mmmm….impressive. Just don't pick up some Fly Boy while you're away from us. Got to keep your standards up."

"I think I've had my fill of boy drama for a while. You know I thought that once things got sorted with Joe it would be smooth sailing. But no."

She'd told him about the kiss she'd shared with Joe and the subsequent talk they'd had. He was a little surprised it hadn't worked out, but he was happy for both of them that it ended amicably. From what he could see they just kind of picked up where they'd left off before the jump into Normandy.

"You know I'm always here to take Babe's place. Zero drama," he offered.

"You're too good for me handsome. Any girl would be very lucky to snag you."

He lightly nudged her without breaking their stride. They took the long way back to the barracks, swinging past the buildings the officers used as makeshift offices.

A man came out of the one building and he recognized the distinctive swagger immediately. "Well-well-well, look what the cat dragged in."

Amelia bolted forward before the last word had left his mouth and as she threw her arms around the guy's neck she exclaimed, "Bill!"

"Whoa, hey there princess," Bill said through laughter as he tried to regain his footing so they didn't go tumbling to the ground.

He put her down and she eyed him suspiciously, "Princess?"

"Eh, some of the fellas told me what those Brits call you. I like it."

"You know what, if you promise me you'll never do something so stupid again, you can call me whatever you want."

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

"Hey'ya Bill," he said and he warmly took the Philly man's extended hand.

"Luz," Bill replied with a firm nod and a warm handshake.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a few more weeks?" Amelia asked him.

"They can't keep ol' Wild Bill locked up in the hospital forever. Went AWOL to get back to you lot. Don't know what stupid stunts you're pulling without me." He shot Amelia a knowing look and George couldn't suppress his smirk.

She folded her arms defensively over her chest. "How long have you been here and who have you been talking to?"

"Ran into Babe when I got here. He caught me up."

"Oh, so nice to know he still knows my name," she retorted.

Bill's eyebrows shot up and his voice took on that older brother quality he had when it came to Amelia. "What?"

She waved it off. "Nothing, it's not important. The most important thing is that you're back!"

"Not important huh?" he said under his breath which earned him a side eye from her that could have killed.

Bill looked between them but finally gave up and asked, "So, you heard of a place called Lulu's."

"You're gonna need a Penicillin shot if you go there," Amelia warned as she scrunched up her nose and gave them each a disapproving look.

Bill cackled and reaching over to ruffle her hair he said, "You only live once princess."

She playfully slapped his hand away with an adorable little scowl on her face. "I have to go see Derek. There's an empty bunk opposite mine, saved it just for you Bill."

"Already claimed it," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Why am I not surprised. Keep a seat for me at dinner? I wanna hear all about how you went AWOL."

"Sure thing princess."

She winked at Bill and squeezed George's arm before turning to go find Derek.

When she'd turned a corner Bill nudged him and asked, "So what's that about? When I left those to lovebirds were going strong?"

"Who knows. He's been avoiding her and she's too stubborn to force him to tell her why. You would think now that Joe's out of the picture we wouldn't be able to keep him away from her."

"Fuck, Joe's out of the picture? I'm gonna knock the kid's head in."

"Yeah, that was the plan. Just waiting for Em to go to Paris tomorrow. Otherwise she'll knock our heads in."

"She can be quite scary that one. Just like my ma before she smacked us over the head for being fools."

"C'mon, chows up and the other fellas will be happy to see you."

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

 **Paris, France**

After a day spent immersed in the sights and sounds of Paris, Amelia was starting to feel like she was slowly but surely waking up from a bad dream.

When she'd climbed off of the train at Paris station that morning she'd bought a book at the first stall she could find that sold something other than French literature. There'd only been one to choose from, it was one of those cliché romance novels, but she didn't mind. She just wanted a story to lose herself in, and a Romance seemed oddly apt considering that she was in Paris.

From there she'd bought some decedent, ridiculously expensive pastries at a local bakery and made her way to a park from where she had a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower. She spread herself out on the cool grass, the early winter sun warming her skin, and lost herself in the absolute indulgence of being alone in Paris with a book and baked goods.

Hours passed before she decided to get up. She walked along the streets and admired the city. Of course it was beautiful, but there was a magic in the air which even made the war scarred buildings look like works of art. As expected you couldn't turn a corner without running into a soldier from some military branch of one of the Allied armies. She didn't mind though. As far as she could see everyone was here to celebrate being young and alive and their joy was infectious.

Finding a spot on a bench she soaked up the last few rays of late afternoon sun. Another young couple walked past her hand-in-hand and her heart involuntarily twinged painfully. When she'd been at the base she'd been so tired that it had been easy to push her feelings aside. But after a day of reading a romance novel in one of the most romantic cities in the world she felt just refreshed and nostalgic enough.

As her eyes followed the young couple's meandering path she thought back to Babe's sudden change. She was almost certain it had occurred the night they'd rescued the British. She was sure he'd seen her and Joe talking that night, but what he'd heard or taken from that heaven only knows. The uncertainty and unfair rejection made her anxious and feel slightly sick, so she tore her eyes away from the blissfully happy couple and stared back into the distance. Admiring the beauty and vibrancy of the city she took a few deep breaths to try and untangle the knots in her stomach. She'd come here to get away from the war and Babe for a few days. To gather herself and figure out the way forward.

She took out a worn piece of off-white paper from between the pages of her book. She'd received the letter the day they'd landed back in France. It had been waiting for her in their barracks like some unwelcome guest. Since then she'd read and re-read the letter dozens of times.

When she'd originally signed up to be a guinea pig to see if women could fight on the front with men they'd told her she would need to serve for a minimum of one year's active duty, excluding her time in training. She vaguely recalled the British Captain that had handled her enlistment mentioning this a few times, but between trying to survive basic training and the Germans, as well as winning the acceptance of the men she worked with, she'd all but forgotten about this clause. That was until the letter had arrived.

Her time was up. Between the time she'd spent with the British in Africa and the Americans in Holland she's served her year. She could choose to be discharged and go home now, not that she knew where that was, or she could forfeit the option and stay with the men. She had a get-out-of-jail-free card and it was tearing her apart.

She didn't have a family to go home to. Easy had become both of those things to her so leaving them didn't feel right. On the other hand, she knew hundreds of men would kill for the chance to go home instead of heading for another fight so she felt guilty for not taking the opportunity.

Scanning the piece of paper another time, hoping it would be able to tell her what to do, she sighed in frustration when it didn't provide any more answers. She wasn't going to bother talking it over with any of the guys, even Derek, she already knew what their advice would be. And as soon as one knew they all would and then she'd never hear the end of it.

Luckily she had until Christmas to make up her mind. By all accounts they weren't supposed to see any action until the following year so she had enough time to sit around base and decide what to do.

She gave up on finding an answer at that moment and put the letter back between the pages of her book. Holding the book in her lap she stared off into the distance when a familiar figure in an American Airborne uniform caught her eye.

For a moment she hesitated but then she grabbed her things and skipped after the soldier. "Captain Winters!"

He turned around and his expression quickly went from confused to happy as his face broke into a striking smile. "Amelia, I heard you were in Paris. You look like you've had a good day?"

"Oh, well a day laying around in the sun reading and eating does wonders for your complexion, sir."

"I can imagine. And please, call me Dick, we're not on base."

A few excited shouts made her look around just as a group of young soldiers ran past them. The men were so engrossed with whatever game they were playing they nearly ran into her. Dick reached out and deftly pulled her out of their way. She laughed at the young men's antics which wiped the scowl from Dick's handsome face.

"C'mon, I saw this little café a few blocks that way," she pointed in the direction the group had come from, "and they're food looked really good."

"Lead the way," he said with a small smile that almost reached his tired eyes.

XXXXXXX

She studied her reflection in the train window, not thinking of anything at all but completely lost in her own world.

Running into Dick had been a wonderful surprise. They'd never really spent much time alone together before today, and she'd been worried their dinner would be filled with awkward silences. As it turns out, once the captain was away from the strict rules and regulations the military required of him he was wonderful company. He was sharp as a tack with a dry sense of humor she'd never really appreciated before today. After one meal with him she finally fully understood why he and Nixon were such close friends. They were more alike than different and she could imagine them verbally sparring for hours.

After their food, and her two glasses of deep red wine were finished, they'd gone for a walk along the river. The military had put them up in the same hotel so they took the long way back, which ended up including a short ride on one of the trains that laced through the bustling city. Their walk had been peppered with short burst of conversation but mostly they were both content to walk in comfortable silence. And once on the train each one slipped even further into their own little worlds.

"Amelia," Dick said as he lightly touched her folded hands.

She tore her eyes away from the window and was startled to find that they were the last people left on the train.

"I guess we missed our stop," she tried to joke and he rewarded her with a twitch of his lips.

When they exited the station a young boy was waiting for them. She guessed he was sixteen and he had dark brown hair and large doe eyes. When he saw Dick he straightened out and saluted him in his best impression of military protocol. She started to return the salute when she saw the ghostly look on Dick's face. Instead of returning the salute he gave the boy a thin lipped smile before walking off into the night. The boy's face fell and she gave him the best smile she could muster, hoping that it would cheer him up. It seemed to do the trick because his face lit up a fraction.

Satisfied that she'd done what she could for the kid she hurried after Dick. He was waiting for her on the corner, staring blankly ahead of him.

She touched his arm and without looking down at her he said, "He looks just like a German I killed in Holland. The kid I killed in Holland."

"Richard, you did what you had to do to survive. War is a terrible thing and it forces good men to do terrible things. But that doesn't make you a terrible person. For every life you take you save the life of another kid that will get to go home because of you."

He looked down at her, "Do you really believe that?"

"I have to. Otherwise what's the point of it all."

The silence stretched between them as they stood on a street corner in Paris trying to reconcile the people they wanted to be with those they'd become.

A feint smile crossed Dick's lips and for the first time that day his blue eyes smiled along with his eyes. "We'll be fine, somehow."

"Somehow," she repeated.

"Now do you have any idea where we are?"

She burst out laughing at the absurdity of two decorated soldiers getting lost in Paris. "Umm…not really. But if I remember the map of the train lines correctly if we head east we should get to our hotel. Or close enough at least."

"Let's go," he said offering her his arm.

She hooked her arm into his as he added, "Don't tell Nix we got lost. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Deal," she agreed enthusiastically.

XXXXXXX

Bill POV 

**Mourmelon, France**

He was growing more and more irritated by the moment. A couple of the guys had decided to visit the local joint called Lulu's. Babe had eagerly agreed to go along but now he was sitting around pouting like a snotty brat.

Slamming his full beer down onto the wooden table some if its content spilled over, which only darkened his mood further. "Babe, quite sulking would ya."

Babe looked up from his beer and shrugged. "Yeah, sorry Bill."

"Goddamnit," Bill swore under his breath. He'd come here for a good time, not to play love doctor.

He shifted his chair closer to Babe's so they could talk without half of the joint overhearing them. He'd hoped to have this talk with him the next day when they were both sober, but if he was going to have a good time this would need to happen right now.

He lightly nudged Babe's am with his elbow and asked, "What's going on with you? The guys tell me you've been sulking since Holland."

"Nothing," Babe mumbled without looking up from his glass.

"Kid, I ain't gonna drop this so you may as well tell me what's eating you."

"It's nothing, really."

He felt his temper rise and decided to take a more direct approach. "Fuck Babe, it's Amelia isn't it? It don't take no genius to see the way you've been acting around her. Christ, I was back one night and I could see it. What's going on?"

Babe's head snapped up and he hissed, "She and Joe kissed. There, you happy?"

"When?" He'd heard a rumor from George that Amelia and Joe had kissed once during their stay in Holland. George was never one to keep a good story to himself, but this one he'd only told Bill when they were trying to figure out what was going on between their friends.

"Holland."

"Did you see it?"

"No, just heard Amelia and George talking."

"And was this kiss before or after they ended things?"

Babe's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Bill chuckled.

Slapping Babe's back affectionately he said, "I know everything kid."

Babe rolled his eyes. "Before."

"So you're pissed because Joe kissed her once before they ended things?"

"Yeah."

"And have you told Em how you feel about her? Or showed her? And I mean really show her so the woman knows exactly what your intentions are."

"Umm…no. Guess not."

Leaning back in his chair he looked his friend over while taking a long drink of his beer. Putting the glass purposefully down on the table he said, "Right, you need to get over yourself."

"What?"

"Listen, she ain't your girl and this thing with her and Joe had been coming a long time. You can't be pissed at her for kissing another fella when she doesn't know you want her to be your girl. So you better get over it because if you don't, she'll move on and I promise you there are a few guys who won't make the same mistake you and and Joe did. And who are you gonna be pissed with then? Yourself?"

Babe stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Fuck, you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" he exclaimed and slapped Babe on his shoulder again for good measure.

Babe laughed and shook his head. Taking out a few notes he slapped them down on the table, "I'm gonna head back to base. Next round's on me."

As he watched his friend walk out of the crowded bar he could feel himself gloating. Of course he wanted his friends to be happy and he knew they could make each other very happy. But he also had money riding on those two getting together so they'd better get their shit together fast.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

 **Mourmelon, France**

When her shoes touched the tarmac at the base in Mourmelon she felt both depressed to be away from Paris and relieved to be back with her family.

She'd spent her second day in Paris much as she had the first with the notable exception of Dick's company. She can't say they talked for hours, even though they'd spend the majority of the day and a good chunk of the night in each other's company. Mostly they each read their own book or watched the people move about the city. Every now and again one of them would point out something notable or remark on an overheard conversation. But mostly it was just utterly relaxing having someone close by who knew you and everything you'd been through with whom you didn't have to talk to feel like you were in great company.

"Home sweet home," she said to the tall officer standing beside her.

"Yip," Dick replied.

"I'm really glad I ran into you, sir. You were lovely company."

He quirked his eyebrow at her and she gave him a lopsided smile. "We're back on base."

"So we are. You take care of yourself Amelia. Thank you for the wonderful few days."

"Good luck with the paper work," she said with a sly smirk and Dick groaned at the prospect of the mountain of paper that was waiting for him in his office.

She headed straight for her barracks. With every step she took she grew more and more apprehensive at seeing Babe again. The down side of being well rested for the first time in weeks was that she now had the emotional capacity to think about how much his rejection stung.

She paused outside the door for a brief moment and she heard men's voices talking excitedly over each other. A small smile crossed her lips when she realized she'd missed the familiar sound; this little chorus of male voices had become as familiar to her as the sound of her own.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. Her foot barely touched the floor boards when a strong set of arms encircled her waist in an iron grip and picked her clean off of the ground.

She let out a playful little scream and started to giggle hysterically as she tried to get a good look at her assailant. Malarkey was twirling her around in a little semi-circle with a cheek splitting smile all over his face.

When he finally put her down she was out of breath from laughing and being crushed in his arms. "Hey Don! I need to go away more often if this is the welcome I get when I get back."

"Em, we just missed you so much. This place is far less entertaining without you."

"Thanks hun. And for the record, I missed you all too. Paris wasn't the same without you lot. We have to try and all get a pass together."

"Already on it," Don replied with a sly wink.

It took her a good twenty minutes to walk the short distance from the door to her bunk. Every one of her friends she passed greeted her with as much enthusiasm as Don did, just in their own way.

By the time she stopped opposite Bill and George she was breathless from laughing, her sides felt bruised from all the men picking her up like a rag doll and he cheeks were cramping.

"Beautiful, man it's good to see you," Bill greeted her as he pulled her into a, thankfully, gentle hug.

"Glad to see you could stay out of trouble for few days."

George slapped Bill on the shoulder and said, "It was close, but we managed."

"I can't leave you two alone can I?" She tried to steel her face into a disapproving scowl but quickly failed as a smile crept across her lips.

"Come here beautiful," George said as he hugged her and planted kiss on her cheek for good measure.

"They're showing a movie tonight in the main tent. You wanna go?" George asked once he let her go.

"Are you going to recite every line again?" she asked him skeptically. George loved movies. He loved movies so much that he knew all the words to the limited selection the army showed and he had the annoying tendency to recite the lines during the show.

"Who me? Never." He tried to look offended and she and Bill rolled their eyes.

"You know what, I've missed you so much that I don't even care. I'd love to go watch the movie with you."

"You hear that fellas? I got a date!" George shouted with a triumphant grin on his face. A few of the men cheered and clapped and there were even one or two shouts of, "When's the wedding?"

Someone cleared his throat behind her and she turned around without thinking. The silly smile that had been plastered on her face quickly vanished when she found Babe standing close to her.

He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and looked at her sheepishly. "Hey Em, you look good."

"Thank you," she replied coolly. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to say whatever it was he'd come over here for.

"Listen I was thinking. I heard what George said, but maybe we could have chow together before you guys go to the show?"

"Excuse me?"

"Umm….do you wanna have dinner?"

"Oh no, I heard you the first time. You don't talk to me for weeks and now you walk over here like nothing happened and ask me if I want to have dinner with you?"

"Ummmm…" he started to say but she cut him off abruptly. "No Babe, you cut me off without so much as an explanation. So if you want to spend time with me then you're going to have to do better than that. Now if you don't mind, I need to find Derek."

She turned on her heel before he had a chance to stop her. She caught a glimpse of the looks George and Bill were giving each other and Babe, but she ignored them. If he wanted her back, he could prove it. She did not have the time or energy for any games.

XXXXXXX

She found her seat next to George by the ghostly white light of the movie screen. Sitting down next to him he glanced over at her and greeted her with a lopsided smile and a wink before turning his attention back to the screen as he casually draped his arm over the back of her chair.

Glancing around she saw the hall was about half full, with soldiers sitting in small groups or even by themselves. She spotted the familiar face of Buck sitting in an empty row directly across from hers. She instinctively started to form his name on her lips when the word caught in her throat. Taking a closer look at her friend she almost didn't recognize the man. His eyes were staring blankly at the screen as if he were somewhere far away. She'd seen that look in soldiers' eyes before, it never ended well.

"Look at me, I'm John Wayne. The costume department set me up with these great Navy Whites. What d'ya think?" George did his best John Wayne impression next to her and she suppressed the urge to laugh.

Lipton and Toye, who were sitting directly in-front of them, both turned around looking royally pissed at George, which only made it more difficult not to laugh.

"I'm trying to watch this." Lipton scolded him, but he still shot her a disapproving look for encouraging George.

"I've see this movie thirteen times," George retorted.

"Well I haven't, so shut up," Toye hissed.

"Watch the movie. It's fine," George relented.

She glanced over at him and had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing at the comical grin plastered all over his face.

She settled herself into George's side and seconds later she wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore. Rather she found herself wondering what Babe was doing and imagining how it would feel, cuddled up next to him in a dark movie theatre with his arm slung protectively over her shoulder.

George lightly nudged her and she glanced up at him. "My favorite part," he whispered at the screen.

She eyed him skeptically and a wicked little smirk crossed his lips. "Got a penny," he said, mimicking the actress's line.

She felt a giggle rise in her chest as he repeated the line two more times and Lipton and Toye shot him award winning death stares over their shoulders.

Suddenly the bright florescent lights came on and two officers marched purposefully to the front of the hall. She and George quickly glanced at each other as one of the officers ascended the low stage situated right in-front to the jeers of the soldiers.

"Elements of the 1st and the 6th SS Panzer division have broken through in the Ardennes forest. They've overrun the 28th Infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to respective HQ's and all passes are revoked. Enlisted men report to barracks and platoon leaders," his booming voice hung in the air even after he'd stopped speaking and marched back out the way he'd come.

She took a deep breath and blinked a few times as her brain tried to process the news. With a small determined nod, she pushed herself up out of her chair. She was already going over all her supplies and those of the men. They didn't have enough food or ammunition. Just that afternoon Gene had complained about the lack of medical supplies and they hadn't even been issued their winter kit yet.

She was so in thought as she walked out of the hall she nearly collided with Winters. At the last moment her head snapped up and she gave him a ghost of a smile as she barely side stepped him. He only briefly looked down at her before turning his attention back to a still sitting Buck. She saw the concern barely hidden in his eyes and she didn't blame him. Buck didn't look like the same man who'd been shot in Holland and right now they needed that man.

As she reached the door George was holding for her she pushed all thoughts of Buck out of her mind. She had more important things to worry about right now. _Like bullets and food, what a terrible joke._

What felt like moments later she was being herded towards a line of waiting trucks where hundreds of men were running around shouting orders and loading up as snow fell all around them. She'd grabbed everything she could fit in her bag and on her person. She'd thought she was poorly equipped, but she'd hidden some of her ammo from Holland which meant she had more than most of the men did.

"Amelia," she turned in the direction of Derek's voice.

"Here," she waved at him and he strode over to her.

"You got enough kit?" he asked her and she saw his eyes running her over as he took stock of what he could see she had.

"More than some. Not enough. You?" She'd already done her own inventory check of his kit and she didn't like what she saw.

"The same. Here." He held out a jacket to her which looked almost two sizes too big for her.

"No, you keep it. That isn't even my size." She pushed the jacket back to him.

He scowled down at her and shoved the jacket back into her arms. "Don't be stubborn. I bribed some orderly that's staying behind for this."

Still refusing to take the jacket she said, "You could use it too."

"Yeah, most of the guys can. But you're smaller than any of us so you're the lucky winner."

She was going to refuse outright to take it but his eyes softened and she saw the worry behind them. "Fine," she relented as she grabbed the jacket.

His lips twitched into a triumphant little smile and she suppressed the urge to throw the jacket back at him.

"You got your gloves?" he asked and she held up her hands.

When they'd spent the previous Christmas in Aldbourne she'd bought herself a pair of black leather gloves which were lined with wool on the inside. It had been a real treat and at the time had seemed extravagant. Right now though they looked more like the bare minimum.

Derek nodded approvingly and said, "Listen, I'm riding with Winters and Nix. Find Bill and stick with him until I find you with orders. Got it?"

"Got it."

There was a beat of silence between them before he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a rib-crushing hug. Seconds later he let go without a word and she watched him walk away.

She swallowed hard to try and push down the panic that was clawing at her throat. A hand grasped her shoulder firmly and she peered over her shoulder to find a concerned Babe looking down at her.

She turned to face him and the noise of men and trucks faded away to a distant hum. She'd been so upset with him that she'd wanted to slap him whenever he was within arm's reach, but that had been when she'd thought they still had months of loitering around base. Now that they were going back to the front the thought of leaving things on bad terms seemed so petty.

 _Nothing like pending death to put things into perspective._

She saw his chest rise as he took a deep breath and before she could say anything he spoke. "Amelia, I was an idiot and a real jerk. I know that. I know it isn't enough, but I'm really sorry."

"You're right. You were a jerk and it's not entirely enough. But we're going to the front and I don't want to go into this with us being at odds. So it's a good start."

"So?" he asked.

The faintest of smiles pulled at her lips. "So I accept your apology, but I still need an explanation. Not right now, but soon. We're OK though."

He beamed down at her and his body relaxed.

"I've got two conditions though," she said and his smile faltered a fraction.

"First, as I said, when we get a moment you're telling me what the issue was. I don't do well with uncertainty, drives me crazy."

"OK. And second?"

"Next time something's eating at you, just tell me. I've got many talents, reading minds ain't one of 'em."

He smirked and said, "You got yourself a deal."

"Hey, you two. Get in here," Bill's voice cut through the noise of the base and just like that the spell was broken and the sound of the base rushed back to her.

Babe jerked his head in Bill's direction and she followed him as he led the way over to the truck Bill was leaning against.

Babe slapped his shoulder and jumped into the back of the truck.

"Ladies first," Bill said as he squeezed her shoulder.

She swung her pack off of her shoulder and handed it to Don's waiting hand before she allowed him to haul her into the back of the tarp covered truck. She clambered over the men who were already packed into the back of the troop truck like sardines.

Babe grabbed her hand and she sat down on the truck floor, wedging herself in between his legs and the soldiers on either side of her.

Seconds later the truck lurched forward and the freezing wind cut through her like a hot knife through soft butter. She pulled her knees up to her chin to try and retain as much of her body heat as possible. A pair of strong arms reached around her and draped the extra jacket she had over her legs and tucked it in below her chin like a blanket. She pressed her body back into Babe's and tucked her chin and nose underneath the makeshift blanket so only her eyes were visible.

The jerking movement of the truck over the uneven ground jostled her painfully around and if it wasn't for the fact that she was wedged in between the men she's pretty sure she would have gone flying right out the back on a few occasions.

"Guess the blackout's not in effect. Luftwaffe must be asleep," Buck remarked and she peered over the rim of her jacket to look at him. Now that he was around the men and cracking jokes he looked almost like his old self again and she sighed internally.

He was right though. Normally night movements were all hush-hush and light and noise discipline was strictly enforced. But right now they were driving at full speed with headlights blazing. Wherever they were going it had to be incredibly urgent, which only made her feel worse.

Joe was sitting next to Buck and he caught her eye. He took the newly lit cigarette from his lips and stretched across the rest of the men to hand it to her. She was torn between taking the cigarette, which would mean having to disrupt her warm little cocoon, and waving it off. Luckily she never had to make the call because Tab reached over and took the smoke from Joe.

"Here Em," he said as he held it to her lips for her.

"Thank you Joe," she said through the cigarette dangling from her lips and he gave her a crooked smile in return.

"You got one for me?" Muck asked as Joe lit his own smoke.

Joe just shot him a withering stare in reply.

"Why does she get one?" he asked, still not ready to give up hope.

"'Coz she's Em and that's all the reason I need."

"Yeah, guess that's a pretty decent reason," Muck gave in.

The smoke warmed her up from the inside and her eyelids started to droop when the truck hit a bump and she lurched forward. Babe grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body back to his.

"Christ, I miss those C47's," Bill said from where he was sitting at the back of the truck.

"We got a tailgate jump here," Tab retorted.

She never thought she'd say it, but she really missed those damn planes right now.

"I just want to know where they're sending us and what we're supposed to do with no ammo?" Babe asked from just above her head.

She didn't answer him, no one did really, but in her head she repeated the question to herself over and over again.

The guys started to harass the green replacement who was sitting opposite her for smokes and socks but she blocked them out as she tried her best to get a few precious moments of sleep.

It must have worked because the next thing she knew Babe was whispering in her ear, "Em, we're here. You gotta get up beautiful."

She groaned as her cramped muscles objected to being used as she clumsily scrambled out of the back to the truck. Snow was falling all around them as dozens of men climbed out of the parked line of trucks. It was the type of cold that cut through your clothing and you felt it in your bones.

Someone had had the bright idea to pour gallons of fuel into pits and light them to provide pockets of light and heat to the men. She blindly walked towards the nearest one as she shrugged her extra jacket on over her normal uniform while shifting her pack between her shoulders.

"Hey Em, you gotta see this," Don called after her and she reluctantly left the warmth of the fire to join him at the roadside.

"Don, this had best be good," she muttered but he didn't say anything. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her.

Coming to stand next to him her breath caught in her throat and her stomach flipped violently at the sight that welcomed her. Soldiers were streaming past them, going in the opposite direction from where they were heading.

Some were walking wounded, faces and limbs bandaged up. Others were being carried out by their friends. Even those that had no visible injuries looked beaten and broken.

She took a step forward and stopped the soldier nearest her with a hand placed gently on his shoulder. He looked down at her but she didn't think he actually registered what he was seeing.

"Do you have ammo or medical supplies?" she asked him in a commanding tone to try and snap him to.

The man nodded blindly and handed her two cartridges and a K-ration. "You're gonna need it," he mumbled before stumbling off.

She stared after him for a moment, too shocked and horrified to move. Then she took a deep breath and walked deeper into the ranks of the retreating soldiers, stopping as many as possible and either asking or just taking whatever supplies they had to spare.

From the corner of her eye she saw Babe, Don, Bill and some others follow her lead and she mentally nodded her approval.

Finally, the never ending line of defeated soldiers started to thin and she looked around for her friends.

Babe walked over to her and came to a stop next to her.

He quickly glanced down at her and she saw the way his jaw was set in a hard line. "Stay close."

"Sure," she said.

"Easy, let's move out," she heard the order come down the line.

They fell into a loose formation with the other men as they marched deeper into the dark forest that loomed like an imposing giant in the night as the snow continued to fall around them.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone had a good week and a great weekend to look forward to. Thanks so much to everyone that added my story to their alerts/favourite lists. I can never say enough how much I appreciate the continued support!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 22**

Amelia POV

When she was a young girl, her family always spent Christmas in New York. She would get so excited when the first snow fell that she'd run outside with only her slippers on her feet, her giddy laughter forming a tail behind her. She'd tilt her head up to the sky and stick out her tongue as she tried to catch as many snowflakes as possible. It would never be long and her sister would come and find her, sent by their mother to bring her back inside before she caught a cold. But she never did bring her straight in. No, Samantha would do the exact same thing until finally their mother came to call them back inside herself with hands firmly placed on her hips.

Now, trudging through ankle deep snow with insufficient winter clothing and the only respite being promised by a foxhole dug into the cold hard ground, she wished it would never snow again.

Easy had been sent to help defend the town of Bastogne from the fast approaching German army. The only problem was that as soon as the Americans had arrived they'd been surrounded by the enemy and cut-off. This meant no supplies, no way to evacuate the wounded past Bastogne and no retreat.

So, they'd dug in around the town in a thin line and waited. It hadn't taken to long for the Germans to welcome them with an artillery barrage from hell when one frozen replacement decided to light a fire and give away their position. After that the rules were clear, no fires at night.

She and Derek officially shared a foxhole, not that they were there to use it that often. Dike, in all his wisdom, had decided to use his two snipers as scouts to go and test not only the American line for gaps, but to see if they could find any in the German line as well. He'd insisted that they go out every day, all day, only returning back to their section of the line once darkness had fallen. This wouldn't have been so bad if they had the correct clothing. But instead of the white camouflage jackets they should have had they still only wore their basic olive drab which made them stand out in stark contrast to the ghostly white landscape that surrounded them.

The sun had just dipped beneath the horizon when they found Easy's part of the line after another day spent playing cat and mouse with the enemy. Her shoulders relaxed for the first time in hours and suddenly she became acutely aware of how stiff all her muscles really were. Slinging her rifle over her right shoulder she crossed her arms and stuffed her hands underneath her armpits in an attempt to ease the pain in her finger joints.

"Go get something to eat. I'll come find you after I report to Dike," Derek spoke beside her without looking her way.

They took turns reporting to Dike, since it could take a decent amount of time to find the man. For some incomprehensible reason he always seemed to vanish into thin air, with no one able to tell you where he went. So you would walk around from foxhole to foxhole until by some miracle he would appear out of the blue.

"Don't take too long. If you can't find him, we'll just report tomorrow morning before head out."

He reached over and lightly patted her shoulder before turning in the direction of Battalion HQ where Winters had set up and always the first place to start looking for Dike.

She dipped her head to try and shield her face from the biting cold as much as possible as she searched for one of her friends. She used the sound of snow and twigs crunching underneath her boots with every step to keep track of how far she'd gone. She really didn't feel like stumbling all the way into the German line in the now pitch darkness.

"Em, is that you?" the unmistakable voice of Bill came out of the dark to her left and her feet turned that way without her having to tell them.

She dropped hard into the foxhole beside Bill. She swung her rifle from her shoulder as she sat down heavily. Lifting her eyes for the first time since entering the Easy line she looked around the foxhole to see who was there besides Bill.

As expected her green eyes met the warm brown ones of Babe sitting across from her and a small smile tugged at the corners of her cracked and swollen lips. Bill and Babe had become really close over their time together in Easy, so they often shared a foxhole. If she was completely honest with herself this was one of the reasons why she'd walked past several other foxholes before jumping into this one. A part of her was looking for Babe Heffron.

Bill nudged her in the ribs and she jerked her eyes away from Babe's to look questioningly at her friend.

"Anything happen today?" Bill asked and she saw the simmering anger behind his eyes.

It was dangerous to move about during the day. The Germans loved shelling them for one thing, but their lines were so close and porous it was easy to stumble upon a German section of the line unexpectedly. On their first day out that's exactly what had happened and it was only by some miracle that she and Derek had made it back alive. Of course Dike had seen this as some form of a victory and after that had ordered them out every day.

The men hated the order. She would often hear them complaining about it amongst themselves. There was nothing anyone could do about it though. Orders were orders. It seemed the only way out was to get killed.

"Not bad. We were able to ambush a small Kraut scouting party. Only three guys. Killed them all. Spent some time on Dog's side of the line. Otherwise quiet. Here?"

"The usual. Dike nowhere to be found and the Krauts testing our line," Bill replied as he handed her a tin mug of nearly frozen gruel and a spoon. They were never here when food was served, so Bill would get hers while Lipton got Derek's. It was cold and disgusting but it was still better than nothing.

Accepting the mug, she wrapped her fingers around the metal and she swore she could feel the cold through her gloves. "Anyone get hit?"

"Nothing major," Bill replied.

"That's good. Do you know who has our packs?"

"Here," Babe said as he patted two packs shoved up against the side of the foxhole.

 _It's nice when things work out,_ she smiled to herself.

She reluctantly unzipped her jacket a fraction and found two of the precious items she kept hidden close to her heart. A cigarette and a lighter. With supplies already running low and the freezing cold making your bones ache the men had burnt through their smokes at an alarming rate. One of the few perks of having to move around all day meant she couldn't smoke even if she wanted to, so her supply was still relatively healthy. Even so, she rationed herself to one a day, sharing with whoever was closest at the time.

She tried and failed to light the cigarette with her clumsy fingers and was just about to let of a colorful string of curses when Babe reached over and took the smoke from her lips and lighter from her hands.

Without saying a word, he effortlessly lit the smoke and she was mesmerized by the way his lips curled around the cigarette. He took a long drag and as he handed back the cigarette their fingers brushed and she felt a warmth spread from the base of her stomach up to her chest. For the first time that day she wasn't cold as his eyes remained locked on hers and their hands paused mid-air.

She heard a snicker beside her and her brain remembered Bill sitting right next to her.

 _Damnit_ , she swore in her head and they quickly moved away from each other.

Placing the cigarette between her lips she took a long drag and closed her eyes as she waited for her heart to steady. After a few beats she handed the smoke over to Bill as she finished eating.

The three of them finished the smoke quickly, passing it between them in a comfortable silence. The cold meant it took a lot of effort to talk, so most nights she only shared a few words with the men before they settled into this small routine.

"Em, what's worse. The heat in Africa or this cold?" Babe asked her as he flicked the butt of the cigarette outside the foxhole.

"When we were in Africa, it was so damn hot I spent a few nights praying for snow. If I could go back now to that moment, I'd punch myself in the face. The cold is definitely worse by far."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. And to think, I used to like winter."

"So did I. I loved playing in the snow with my sister while my dad sat on the park bench reading his paper. Then afterwards we'd have fresh apple pie and hot chocolate at home in-front of the fire as we took turns telling my mom about our day out. It was always the same, but she pretended to hear it for the first time every time." She blinked away the tears that stung her eyes as the memory of her previous life came flooding back to her now that her guard was down and her nerves were frayed by this place.

Bill pulled her to his side and squeezed her shoulder so hard it almost hurt. "That sounds great beautiful. You'll love winter in Philly and my ma makes a great apple pie."

"You inviting me to Philly Bill?" she teased him.

"Em, you were invited since the first day I met ya."

"I'm gonna take you up on that."

"Good. Me and Babe can show you around the old neighborhood."

Holding Babe's gaze, she said, "I'd really like that."

A smile flicked across his lips and Bill finally let go of her shoulder.

"I gotta check on the guys," Bill said as he moved to climb out of the foxhole.

As soon as he was gone she swore the wind came up because suddenly she was freezing on all sides and she felt her muscles start to tighten uncontrollably.

"Come here," Babe said as he held open his arms.

He didn't have to ask her twice. She crawled over to his side of the foxhole and snuggled in between his legs as his strong arms encircled her in a halo of heat and she buried her face against his chest.

She counted his heartbeat in her head and was just about to slip into a fitful sleep when she felt his chest rise beneath her as he took a very long breath. "I thought you'd chosen Joe."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up so she could look into his eyes. What she hadn't bargained on was how close his face would be to hers and whatever she was going to say vanished from her brain the instant her eyes met his.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Um…wait, what?" she finally found her voice, but it came out high and uneven.

"That's why I was being a jerk. I thought you'd chosen Joe and I didn't really wanna come and talk to you 'bout it in case I was right."

Her face softened into a warm smile and she placed her head back down onto his chest. "I never chose Joe. What happened between us was never going to work. He'll always be important to me, but we'll never end up together."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Amelia, and for wasting all that time."

"It's OK. We all screw up sometimes."

"Maybe, but…" he abruptly stopped speaking as if the words were caught in his throat and she tilted her chin up to look at him.

He was looking off into the dark as his jaw clenched and unclenched.

"But what?" she finally asked when he didn't look like he was going to finish the sentence on his own.

Without looking down at her he answered after another long stretch of silence. "But if I messed up any chance I had with you I'll always regret it."

She sat up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his left cheek, right next to his lips. She breathed in deeply as she filled her lungs with his scent and his arms tightened around her waist.

Slowly moving away from his cheek, her lips brushed against his earlobe as she said, "You still have a chance. So what are you going to do about it?"

A soft moan escaped his lips and a wicked little smile played at hers.

"Shit," he hissed next to her ear and she frowned. This wasn't quite the reaction she'd been hoping for.

The sound of snow crunching under heavy boots made her jerk her face around just in time to see Derek jump into the foxhole with a knowing smirk.

She glared at him, daring him to say anything but he simply chuckled.

"Get some rest princess. We got the same orders for tomorrow," Derek said as his eyes flicked between her and Babe.

She considered moving away from Babe, but she was as warm as she was going to get and to damn exhausted to care what Derek thought. Besides, tomorrow she had to go on another suicide mission so she was going to fall asleep in Babe's arms at least once in her life.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Babe's chest and she swore she heard Derek nod in approval.

XXXXXXX

Roe POV

Standing off to one side he observed the small group of soldiers closely in the dim, early morning light. The men had just received their first ration of the day, a piece of marginally warmed K-ration and some tepid coffee. A feast considering how low they're supplies were. They'd settled into small groups, some standing while other's perched on a few logs, as they quickly forced down the food before it became a solid frozen mass again.

His cool, dark eyes fell onto the familiar form of Amelia where she was having an animated conversation with Derek, Johnny and Babe. It had only been two days since he'd last seen her but she looked smaller somehow. He tried to put it down to the fact that she was wearing as many layers of clothing as the men could find for her, but the purple circles under her eyes and the sharp angles of her cheekbones made him worry.

As if she could hear his thoughts she turned to him. She said something to the men before making her way over to where he was standing by himself. Her face split into huge smile and his own lips turned up a fraction of their own accord. He suspected that had been her mission all along coming over here.

"Hey there Gene," she greeted as she came to stand in-front of him.

"Chèrie. How you?"

She shrugged. "Cold. You?"

"Cold," he replied with a wry smile.

"So the usual then."

"You getting any sleep?" he asked her.

"Why, do I look like I'm not getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

Her lips turned into a lopsided smile as she handed him a lit cigarette. "Gee thanks Gene. Kick a girl when she's down."

He chuckled as he took a long drag and felt the smoke warm him from the inside for a fraction of a second before the cold set in again.

He handed her back the smoke but she casually waved it off. "We're moving out."

He took another drag to calm his rising temper. Amelia and Derek out there every day was asking for trouble and everybody knew it.

She saw the dark look in his eyes but just shrugged in response.

"Oh here," she said as she reached into her jacket and handed him two morphine syrettes. "Heard your supplies are running low. I'll keep the bandages in case one of us gets hit when we're away. Not that they'll help much."

He pursed his lips as he took the desperately needed morphine. Looking up to meet her dark eyes he saw a flicker of fear which had never been there before. Bridging the small distance between them he pulled her into a protective embrace. "I'll find you tonight," he whispered.

"Take care of yourself Gene," she mumbled against his chest.

With a final squeeze he let her go and watched as she walked towards a waiting Derek and they both disappeared into the white forest just as the snow started to fall again and a heavy fog swallowed them whole.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"It's so cold, I don't think I can feel my face anymore. Scratch that, I definitely cannot feel my face. To damn cold," she grumbled to Derek trudging through the snow beside her.

They'd spent the day moving between the German line and their own and were now moving back to Easy's position. All in all, it was a pretty quiet day. They saw the German line once, but the heavy fog that had settled over the forest and the accompanying snowfall meant they had to be careful otherwise they'd easily stumble right into a German position.

"I can't remember the last time I could feel my face, or anything for that matter. Man I miss Africa," Derek joked and she nodded her head in agreement.

"When we get back to the States, I'm gonna go fishing with Dick and Nix," Derek said out of the blue.

She shot a skeptical look his way, convinced he'd officially lost it.

"What?" he retorted when he glanced over at her.

"You really think we're gonna make it back home?"

"You don't?"

She shrugged. "I hope we do, obviously, but I'm not betting on it."

"Fuck, that's quite bleak."

"Maybe, but I'm not even making plans for tomorrow let alone god-knows how long from now until this stupid war ends."

"That may actually be the saddest thing I've heard in a long time."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "So fishing huh? I can see that. It would suit you. Beer in hand. You and Nix shooting the shit while Dick tries in vain to keep you two quiet so he can actually catch some fish."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great," he exclaimed.

She couldn't help but smile at his boyish grin and enthusiasm. He never ceased to amaze her, even after all their years together.

"So, you're really not making any plans? Not even for you and Babe?"

"Why would I be making plans for me and Babe?" she asked.

"I was in the foxhole last night remember. I saw you two almost kissing."

She felt the heat run up her neck as her cheeks started to turn pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," he retorted before continuing. "I saw the way he looked at you after you fell asleep. Trust me, a man doesn't look at a woman like that if she isn't part of his future plans."

She stole a glance at him to see if he was pulling her leg but his face was sincere. A silly smile betrayed her excitement at his insight and he chuckled.

Unfamiliar laughter and gruff male voices floated to her ears from the way they'd just came and her insides froze solid in an instant.

They both stopped instantly and locked eyes, waiting to hear if they'd heard right the first time. By their best estimates they were well inside their own lines so the voices could belong to American soldiers. But something in the way the laugh carried and the hard tones of the voices made them hesitate.

After seconds of dead silence, she exhaled and her muscles relaxed. She and Derek shared a nervous chuckle, the white landscape and thick fog must be making them paranoid.

Just as she was about to take a step forward she heard a voice again. This time though she could clearly hear the words, and they sure as hell weren't English.

"Move," Derek whispered the order as he pointed her towards a large tree to her left while he simultaneously moved to his right to take cover behind a tree of his own.

The heavy footfalls of men walking without a care in the world drew closer and their harsh laughter rang in her ears.

 _Fuck, they don't know they're inside our lines,_ she realized.

They had to kill them all. If any one of them got back to their own lines and reported how porous the American lines were they would be in deep trouble.

She carefully peered around the tree to try and get a glimpse of the approaching soldiers. Six men were coming right at them.

She snapped her head back around and signaled to Derek. His mouth was set and his eyes narrowed.

She only had two bullets left and she safely assumed Derek was in the same boat. That meant they had four or five shots, maybe, between the two of them, with six armed Germans to kill.

Derek signaled for her to allow them to pass and wait for his signal before taking her shot.

She nodded. They were outnumbered and out gunned. The element of surprise was the only advantage they had, they had to hold onto it as long as they could.

She rolled her shoulders back and tightened her grip on her rifle. Taking a deep, deliberate breath she readied her muscles and her mind for what was to come. The voices grew closer. Laughing and joking. They sounded young she thought.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she didn't feel the cold anymore as a drop of sweat ran down her spine.

The snow still fell, but it was as if time had slowed somehow as she was able to follow the trail of a single snowflake that danced in-front of her face.

A twig snapped to her left and she forced herself not to jerk in the direction of the sound.

Her eyes flicked to Derek, at the same moment a grey German coat obstructed her view of him. Suddenly all six men walked past them, completely unaware of the two American soldiers lying in wait.

A split second later the ungodly silence was shattered by a single gunshot.

She fired her first shot into the back of the man who'd passed to her left. The sound had barely rang out when she turned to the German who'd passed between her and Derek. He turned around just in time for her to see the look of surprise on his young face before she pulled the trigger and shot him square between the eyes.

Something was wrong, her brain screamed. She'd only heard one shot from Derek but there should have been more.

Flinging herself around to face his position she was just in time to see the blow heading for her face. She jerked back and it glanced off the edge of her helmet, causing her head to whip to the right as her helmet went flying.

She registered a shot ringing out and a man screaming, but she didn't have time to see what had happened. Her assailant was clumsily grabbing at the gun slung over his shoulder. She reached for her trench knife and gripped it in her right hand as she charged him.

He was moving too slow, hesitating when he realized she was a woman. _They always made that mistake._

She crashed her body into his, knife jabbed between them, just as three shots in quick succession sounded behind her, like a clap of thunder after a lightning strike.

They tumbled to the ground and she fell on-top of the German. He grunted as the impact knocked the wind from his lungs and her blade drove in under his ribs to pierce a lung.

She met his eyes and they were filled with shock and fear. She twisted her blade and a warm spray of blood landed on her cheek as he grunted and coughed. His body convulsed as it tried to push her off, but he was too weak and the surge of adrenaline made her abnormally strong. She pushed down harder on the blade and watched as the life faded from his eyes and his body stilled beneath her.

Getting to her feet she pulled out the knife. Her lungs were burning from the exertion and the ice cold air, she had blood all over her and her ears were still ringing from the blow to her head.

But none of that mattered. All she heard, all she felt around her like some suffocating blanket, was dead silence.

XXXXXXX

Derek POV

He'd shot the first Kraut in the back. When he turned his gun on the second German he pulled the trigger, but instead of the familiar thud of his rifle against his shoulder he was met by a sickening stillness.

He pulled the trigger franticly and still nothing happened. He was out of bullets. He'd made a mistake.

The German closest to him was the first to react. He swung his own gun from his shoulder and leveled it at his face.

Throwing his useless rifle to the ground he quickly closed the distance between them in two strides. He gripped the barrel of the German's gun and tugged hard, bringing his knee to meet the soldier between the legs with all the force he could muster.

The man's grip loosened a fraction and in one fluid movement he jerked the rifle from his flimsy grasp, turned it on its previous owner and shot him in the stomach. The man's mouth opened as if to scream but the sound was drowned out by the hard impact of a rifle butt to the side of Derek's face.

He stumbled backwards, nearly losing his footing, but by some miracle he held his grasp on the gun. The third enemy soldier raised his weapon and time slowed. For the first time since the attack had begun did he really see the man who held his life in his hands. He was younger than Derek had expected, a kid. The whites of his eyes were massive and his lips were curled back from his teeth.

The soldier's eyes flicked to where his friend was facing Amelia behind Derek's back and he seized the momentary distraction. Raising his weapon, he pulled the trigger once just as the German's dark blue eyes flicked back to the barrel of his gun. He registered the German's finger curl around the metal of his own trigger and a split second later a blinding pain radiated up from his stomach, followed quickly by a second white-hot stab to his chest. The impact of the second shot threw him backwards as the scream was driven from his lungs.

As he lay on the snow covered ground he turned his head to try and see where the German was. What he found were two lifeless eyes staring back at him.

He turned his head away from the dead man's face and was mesmerized by the snow falling, the beauty of it, and how it kept falling no matter what. A deep weariness covered him like a wave, threatening to pull him under. He fought, at least he tried to, but finally he succumbed to the warm embrace and allowed his eyes to drop.

"Derek?" he heard Amelia's voice coming from miles away.

He was so warm, and there was no more pain or fear. He wanted to go to her but he so desperately wanted to stay here a little while longer.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Derek?" she whispered into the fog, too afraid to turn around.

All that met her was a deafening silence and the hysteria started to claw at her throat.

Her body refused to turn around, because once she did there would be no unseeing it. No pretending that what she feared most hadn't happened.

So she stood rooted to her spot, back turned to where she'd last seen him. "Derek, are you there?"

Nothing.

She slowly turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Bodies were sprawled all around her, turning the white snow a sickening red.

Her mind was still spinning from the horror that surrounded her but her legs moved none the less.

Falling to her knees beside Derek's prone body she grabbed his face with both hands. "Derek! Derek say something damnit!"

A whisper of a groan escaped his lips and her heart collided with her ribcage.

"You're OK. I'm here now."

His eyes fluttered open and his face instantly contorted into a mask of agony and distress. Her eyes flicked from his face to his torso and she bit her lip hard to stop the hysteria from bubbling over. He'd been shot at least twice from what she could tell. The large red stain spreading from his stomach had already merged with the one running down his chest. Even through all the layers he was wearing his clothing was already drenched and the snow around him was turning a deep crimson.

"Ssshhhh….it's not that bad," she lied.

She reached into her jacket and took out her aid kit. She flashed back to that morning when she'd joked with Gene about keeping the bandage in case one of them needed it. Looking at the flimsy piece of white cloth now she nearly burst out laughing.

"It's OK. I got you," she hushed as she desperately tried to staunch the flow of blood with her two hands and the one crisp white bandage. One hand on each wound, both warm from her friend's blood oozing between her fingers.

Her mind was racing, franticly searching for something that would save his life. Suddenly she did the only thing she could think of.

"MEDIC!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she allowed the terror to take hold.

Weak fingers brushed her hand pressed to his chest, forcing her to look away from the blood spilling past her fingers to his beautiful grey eyes.

Those dark eyes that always held so much life were ashen now and he'd turned the same color as the snow.

"It's OK Amelia," he groaned.

"No, no it's not! It's not OK, because you aren't going to die today!" Tears stung her eyes and her throat tightened around her scream.

"Amelia, come here," he whispered into the wind.

Reluctantly she lifted her hands from his wounds and she moved to sit by his head, placing his head in her lap.

She smoothed his hair over and over again, trying and calm herself down more than him.

"We're inside our lines. Someone will find us soon and then we'll get you to Doc. So you just have to hold on a little bit more. Please," she pleaded desperately.

A lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his face. "No one's coming in time Amelia."

She blinked away her own tears. Now was not her time to cry, she had to be strong for him, had to keep it together.

"Tell my mom I love her and my dad that he's the best man I ever knew," Derek sounded like he was hovering between sleep and wakefulness.

"Don't you dare give me one of those goodbye speeches. You keep fighting."

Ignoring her pleas, he continued, "Get my things to them."

"I will. I'll make sure they get all your things."

He grunted softly. "My diary. I want you to have it."

"M'hm" was all she could manage as tiny red droplets stained his blue lips.

"I love you Amelia. You're my little sister."

"And you're my annoying older brother," she tried to smile through the agony.

"Promise me you'll really try to make it out of this thing alive. Edward's a good guy, he'll take good care of you if you let him," he whispered so softly she had to place her ear next to his lips to catch every word.

"I promise, for you." She pressed her lips to his freezing forehead. "I love you so much," she whispered against his skin.

A gurgle escaped his throat and her eyes snapped up to meet his in time to see the last bit of light fade from them.

Shaking his shoulders as if she could wake him up from a deep sleep she screamed, "No, no! Wake up Derek! Please wake up!"

His head lolled to one side and his lifeless eyes stared off into space. Her heart shattered into a million pieces and all those walls she took so much care to construct came crashing down all around her.

A wail clawed its way up from the pit of her stomach to escape through her lips as she screamed all her heartbreak into the frozen air. Still holding onto him she rocked back and forth as sob after sob wracked her body.

There were no coherent thoughts. There was only a familiar blinding pain. It was the same pain she'd felt when her parents had died and again when news of her sister had reached her. It ran through her body and consumed all her senses until she was drowning in it.

She lost track of time, but when she finally came back to her own body the forest light had almost disappeared. Her eyes felt raw and her entire body ached, from her bones to her skin. As she blinked her face cracked and her hand floated up to her cheek. The tears she'd cried had frozen to her skin. She dropped her hand and looked around, only really seeing her surroundings for the first time now. She guessed she was inside their line, somewhere between Dog and Easy, but their line was spread so thin that didn't mean much.

She knew she had to get up and move. It would be dark soon and she could die of exposure if she stayed out here on her own. But she was so tired, all she wanted to do was lay down and close her eyes for just a moment. Just one small moment of peace where she wasn't holding her dead friend's head in her lap or killing someone else's friend.

The sound of a twig snapping under a heavy boot shot through her spine. Her muscles flinched and her eyes darted in the direction of the sound but she didn't move. Her brain was filled with a dark fog and her own muscles felt like they weighed a ton. At that moment she didn't care if the sound had come from a friend or Hitler himself, she wasn't moving.

Through the shadows two figures emerged, walking cautiously in her direction. She was almost certain she could make out American uniforms, but her eyes were exhausted and the long shadows of the trees obscured their features.

"Who goes there?" she tried to shout, but it came out barely more than a cracked whisper.

The figures faltered and raised their weapons in the direction of her voice.

"Who's that?" a strong American accent asked.

Her head dropped forward and she drew in a ragged breath. "Sergeant Jones. Easy Company."

The two men lowered their weapons and picked up their pace. When they were close enough for her to make out their faces in the feeble light she watched as their jaws slackened and eyes widen as they took in the scene around them.

"What the hell happened here?" one of them asked, looking between her and the seven bodies sprawled on the ground

His voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She was still trying to figure it out when the other man tentatively crouched down and touched her arm. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts, trying to figure out from where she knew the first soldier that she hadn't even noticed him approaching her.

"Ma'am, are you OK?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

The first soldier held out his canteen to her and suddenly she was transported back to a smoky pub in Aldbourne. "Tom?"

A small smile tugged at the man's lips. "You remember. Didn't think you would."

"It was a good night. And you bought me a drink for beating your friend."

"Friend is one way of putting it."

"I gathered."

"This is Markus," he jerked is thumb in the direction of the other, shorter soldier. "What happened here?"

"Germans walked through our line. We were on our way back. We surprised them."

"We?" Markus asked.

Her eyes dropped to Derek's head cradled in her lap. "We."

Both men looked down as if they were seeing him for the first time.

"We gotta get back. We were sent to check the line and be back by nightfall. You should come with us ma'am. We can get you to Easy after that," Tom said.

"How far is it? To Dog," she clarified.

"Not too far," he replied.

"One of you will have to help me carry him."

"Ummm…." Markus said, but Tom stopped him. "Of course. We can't leave him out here for the Krauts to find."

She shot him an appreciative smile. There was no way she was going to leave Derek's body out here to be stripped and forgotten.

"You each start searching the Germans for any papers or supplies. I'll start on this side," she jerked her head in the direction of the closets fallen soldier.

She gently lifted Derek's head from her lap and placed it down on the cold snow. With a groan she pushed herself to her feet, her legs cramping and complaining.

Markus was already searching one of the soldiers, but Tom watched her carefully. She couldn't blame him, she could only imagine what she looked like, covered in blood and tears. Once she was steady on her feet she held his gaze and without another word he turned to start his own search. Minutes later they had searched all the dead soldiers and gathered what information and supplies they could.

"Ma'am, you got ammo?" Tom asked.

"If I had, Derek wouldn't be dead," she snapped and immediately felt guilty for biting the poor guy's head-off.

"Here," he handed her two loose bullets. "We'll carry the body while you take lead."

She popped one bullet into the chamber and placed the second one in her breast pocket as the men lifted Derek, the one taking his feet while the other grabbed him under his shoulders.

Taking the lead, she led the way in the general direction of the Dog foxholes. None of them said anything during the long walk. In truth the foxholes weren't that far away, but the snow, dark and heavy weight of the dead body made the going painfully slow.

Her eyes traced the edge of a foxhole a few feet ahead of them. She signaled for them to stop and they carefully laid the body down.

"Fetch an officer. I'll wait here," she ordered.

"Mark, fetch Speirs. I'll wait with the sergeant," Tom ordered and Markus jogged off into the dark.

Her eyes fell to Derek's face. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping, that she almost forgot he was dead. But then her eyes travelled down his body to his blood soaked chest and she had to swallow down the bile that was pushing up her throat.

"Amelia," she tore her eyes away from the blood to find Speirs standing an arm's length away from her.

Aware of his men watching them she addressed him formally, "Lieutenant Speirs."

"I've called a jeep. They'll take the body back to Bastogne."

"Thank you, sir."

His piercing eyes moved from her to the prone body at her feet and then back to her tear stained face.

"We'll give you a moment," he said as he turned his back to give her some privacy.

The other two soldiers followed his lead and she silently thanked him for the gesture.

She sank to her knees beside Derek's body, clenching her hands in her lap.

She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply as she braced herself. Reaching over she ran her hands over his body, expertly finding each pocket and hidden compartment where he kept some of his most valuable belongings.

She heard a jeep approach just as she finished her search. The head lights were off, they couldn't risk giving the Germans a target to hit, but the men who drove the roads between the front and the town knew the routes off by heart by now so it didn't matter.

She bent over and placed one final kiss on his forehead before whispering into his ear, "I love you."

Rising to her feet she cleared her throat to signal to the waiting men that she was done.

Markus and Tom reached past her and were just about to lift him onto the gurney when she stopped them. "Wait. We need to take off his boots."

"What?" Speirs asked and all three men stared at her like she'd gone mad.

"Toye, one of the soldiers. He lost his boots and they're the same size."

Markus bent down to untie the boots as she felt a strong hand on the small of her back. Glancing over her shoulder she found Speirs looking down at her. A mixture of sadness and admiration written all over his face for a split second before his usual hard mask slipped back on.

"Here you go ma'am" Markus said and Speirs took the boots from him.

They carried the body to the gurney that was strapped to the bonnet of the jeep where the passenger strapped it down as the driver revved the engine.

She couldn't watch as they drove off into the darkness. She knew what waited in Bastogne. She'd heard the stories of the dead bodies piled up against the church walls.

"I should get back to Easy," she said to no one in particular.

"Not while it's dark. You could get lost," Speirs said.

"They'll be worried."

"They'll survive," he retorted in a way that made it clear he wasn't going to tolerate an argument on the matter. "I'll order you if I have to," he added for good measure.

"Fine. But I need to tell Captain Winters what happened as soon as possible. Battalion HQ should be set up somewhere nearby from what I remember."

"It is. I'll take you there," Speirs relented.

Turning to leave she stopped close to Tom and Markus. "Thank you. You two probably saved my life. Try not to get killed."

They both smirked, but she knew they appreciated her small gesture of gratitude by the way their tired eyes lit up.

"It was our pleasure ma'am. Now we can say we worked with the famous Sergeant Jones. Man the boys are gonna be jealous," Tom said and she couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lighten the somber mood.

"See you boys around," she greeted them as she and Speirs turned in the direction of HQ.

XXXXXXX

Speirs POV

He watched her closely as they walked through the darkness in silence. If it was anyone else he would have tried to be discreet about it, but he was truly worried about the woman walking next to him.

It wasn't that he was worried she would break. Heaven only knows he considered her one of the best and strongest soldiers he'd ever met. To be honest, when he'd first heard a young, beautiful woman was joining them he had his doubts, as all the men had. However, she'd proven every assumption wrong and exceeded all the expectations he ever had of any soldier.

But as strong as she was, the blow she had suffered would break even the most resilient of soldiers. In addition to the emotional trauma, physically she was smaller than any of the men and he was nervous that the strenuous conditions they were working under would take their toll on her faster than on any of them.

She shot him a dubious look which he met head-on.

"I'm sorry." The words sounded empty to his ear, but he couldn't think of anything better to say.

Looking away from him, focusing on every step her feet took, she said, "Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. It's not even the Kraut's fault that pulled the trigger. I mean we were trying to kill him. No, the only men that should be sorry are the asses that started this whole war and the one that sent us on the suicide mission."

"You have my sympathies then. For losing Derek. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thank you."

"You know; Winters can send you away from the line for a few hours. You could go to Bastogne," he ventured.

Her eyes snapped up to his and her mouth set into a hard line. "I don't need to go away from the line for a few hours."

She looked ready for a fight, but he wasn't going to back down easily. "You sure?" he asked tentatively.

It wasn't in his nature to be tentative, he was a bold, strong-willed man known for acting harshly and decisively, but even he knew how incredibly stubborn she could be so it seemed like the best approach.

"Ron, please don't look at me like I'm some wounded puppy. I'm fine."

This time it was his turn to give her a skeptical look.

She let out a huff of air. "Maybe not fine then. Numb and that's good enough."

He couldn't argue with her.

They trudged the rest of the way in silence, he worried about her and she lost in thought, her eyes downcast and face blank, not giving an inch.

Battalion HQ wasn't much to look at. Four poles with a low built wall out of sandbags which came up only a third of the way to the tarp roof. The HQ itself, as to be expected, was empty this time of night.

He lifted the tarp cover of the first foxhole they came across. Peering into the darkness he spied Winters's red hair, the captain's head dropping to one side with his eyes closed.

"Speirs, what are you doing?" Nixon's voice came from behind him.

He straightened out. "Nixon. We need to speak to Winters," he quirked his head in Amelia's general direction.

Nixon's eyes drifted in the direction he'd indicated and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What's going on out here?" came a grumbling from beneath the tarp seconds before Winters' head popped out from underneath it.

"Sir," he greeted Winters.

"What's going on Speirs?" Winters repeated the question, his voice now clear and pointed.

He glanced in her direction.

When no one answered his question, Winters climbed out of the foxhole, coming to stand next to him, cupping his hands around his mouth to warm them.

All three men stared at each other and back at Amelia expectantly.

Stamping her feet and wringing her hands she took a deep breath before answering their question. "Lieutenant Dike ordered Derek and I out to patrol the areas between our line and the German's on a daily basis. Today, on the way back we came across a party of six Germans who had wandered into our lines."

She took a deep breath and no one said anything. He already knew the end to the story, and the other two officers could no doubt guess.

"We intercepted them, but we didn't have sufficient ammunition to shoot all six so close quarter combat was the only choice."

She trailed off, her eyes seeing something far away none of them could.

"Amelia?" Winters nudged her gently.

Her eyes drifted back to look at them. "Sorry. We were able to kill all six, but in the process Derek was shot twice. Chest and stomach. He died in the field."

Nixon rubbed his hand over his face and swore under his breath. Winters took one great step to cross the distance to Amelia, and in a rare show of affection, he enveloped her in a massive hug. Her small frame dwarfed by the tall, muscular captain's.

Nixon touched his arm and asked softly, "The body?"

"Two Dog men found them and helped to carry it back. Called a jeep to take it to Bastogne," he whispered.

Nixon nodded. "Good."

Winters let go of Amelia and stepped aside. He'd half expected to see her eyes wet with tears, but they only looked exhausted beyond comprehension.

"You'll stay here tonight and tomorrow you can go back to Easy. I'll talk to Dike, we can't risk our last sniper, so you'll be moving with the men from now on. Only going on patrols with them." Winters said, but it sounded like an order. He could hear the simmering anger just beneath the surface of the captain's voice.

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

"Speirs, thank you." Winters said.

He lifted the tarp and held it open for Amelia to climb into the foxhole.

She took a step towards the entrance, but just before she climbed in she stopped and met his gaze. She didn't say anything; she didn't have to. He understood perfectly the unspoken emotions she was struggling with.

Looking away from him she dipped her head and disappeared into the foxhole, followed moments later by Winters.

Nixon patted his shoulder, "See you 'round Speirs."

"See you around Nixon," he replied and watched as the man also disappeared beneath the tarp.

Walking back to his own line he couldn't help but wonder if any of them were going to make it out of this alive.

XXXXXXXX

Roe POV

He'd spent the better part of the day running from one foxhole to the next. Begging for morphine syrettes, checking on the men, dodging artillery and all around trying not to get killed.

Their supplies had been low coming into the fight, but now that they were cut off and the fog made air supply nearly impossible he barely had anything left to spare.

Stopping by the foxhole Malarkey, Muck and Penkala were sharing the faintest of smiles crossed his lips. _The three musketeers_ , he called them. Well only to himself and Amelia.

They were laughing hysterically as Muck recounted the story of an adventure they had in Aldbourne when they'd first arrived.

"Hey Doc. What brings you here?" Don asked between laughs and all three men looked up at him.

"Any of you seen Em or Lieutenant Smith?" he asked as he crouched down on the rim of the foxhole.

"Since this morning?" Muck asked and he nodded.

The three soldiers shared a quick look before Don replied on everyone's behalf. "Nah. They not back yet?"

"Don't know. I've been looking for them."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere. George has Em's pack and Buck's got Derek's. They should be with them," Penk replied and the other two nodded.

"I'm sure you're right. I'll head that way. Thanks, and stay warm," he ordered as he got up to leave.

"Doc," Don stopped him just as he turned away from them, "if you can't find 'em let us know OK?"

"Yeah."

As he turned away from them he tried to push the fear away that had been gnawing at his mind all day. His grandma would have called it foreshadowing, the fear he'd seen in Amelia's eyes that morning. He just couldn't shake the feeling the something terrible had happened to them.

He spotted a soldier walking between the foxholes and ran towards him. As he got close enough to make out who it was he was relieved to find it was Babe. He and Amelia were close as far as he knew, especially since they'd seemed to set aside whatever differences has cause their earlier rift.

Babe gave a terrible cough and he grimaced at the sound. Everyone was getting sick from being exposed to the freezing conditions, but he didn't have any medication to give them. None the less he still asked the question he already knew the answer to, "Heffron. Hey Heffron, you OK?"

Babe turned to face him and started to pull off his gloves and throw them to the ground as he said, "Gene, what's with the Heffron bullshit, huh?! You know my name. Why don't you use it?"

"Uh, it's Edward right?"

"Edward? Are you kidding me? Only the goddamn nuns call me Edward."

He felt bad for all of one second at the rebuke. He knew the nickname everyone used for Edward was Babe. Hell, in his head he used it himself. But he didn't like using the men's nicknames, he had to keep a distance from them in order to be able to treat them when they were screaming for their mothers and dying.

"Listen, have you seen Amelia? I can't find her or Derek?"

Babe had been about to turn away from him but at the mention of Amelia's name he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his full attention back to him. "No, I thought she was with you. She said you told her to come and find you when she got back."

His heart sank. Running his hand over his tired eyes he took a moment to collect himself before replying. Saying the wrong thing now could cause panic and that would spread like a disease in a place like this.

"I'm sure she's with George. Probably went to get her pack and got stuck there."

Babe didn't really look convinced, or happy. Twisting his gloves between in hands he said, "Maybe. I'll ask around. If I find her, I'll send her your way."

"Thanks. I need to know if you kept your morphine from Holland?"

Babe's concern quickly turned to irritation. "No, you already asked me! Remember?"

As the young soldier stormed away all he could do was mumble, "No, I don't recall," to himself and the snow.

Shaking off the confrontation and the growing dread he ran to another foxhole. A few of the men had extra tarp sheets with them, so some of the foxholes, those ones which were deeper inside their lines, were covered with the thick tarp sheets.

Peering underneath one to see if there was space for him he slipped underneath the cover into the relative warmth of the foxhole.

Smokey and More had lit a gas stove, the cover stopping the light from escaping, and the small flame provided the illusion of heat at least. Smokey was brewing was smelled like coffee while More cleaned his rifle.

"Gordon, you want me?" he asked Smokey.

"Oh yeah, morphine. 3rd Platoon ponied up the contraband," Smokey replied as he handed him a priceless syrette of morphine.

He'd never been so happy to see a little brown packet before in his life.

"You still looking for scissors?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perconte," Smokey said.

"Perconte…" he repeated to himself, trying to remember where last he'd seen the man.

"Doc…." Smokey offered him a tin mug with coffee and he accepted it with stiff fingers.

"Thank you."

"Have you seen Em Doc?" More asked without stopping the work he was doing.

"Not tonight. Why?"

"Heard Luz was asking where she was," Smokey replied on his behalf.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Maybe with Heffron," he lied, but when both men relaxed a fraction at the assurance he knew it had been the right thing to do.

"Oh, and you better check on Joe Toye out in the OP. He's missing something."

He took a moment to savor the warmth of the coffee before handing it back to Smokey.

"Thanks," he said and seconds later he was running out in the cold towards another foxhole.

After his short visit with Smokey and More it took him the better part of an hour to get back to his own foxhole. He checked in on all the men he passed, asking for morphine and making sure they were still alright. He also took some scissors from Perconte so all in all it had been a pretty successful trip all things considered.

He'd just about reached his own foxhole when he'd run into Bill. Even before he could ask him if he'd seen Amelia the Philadelphian asked him the same question.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere. Don't worry," he'd told Bill the same lie he'd told all the other men who'd asked the same question.

Unlike all the other men though, Bill hadn't looked convinced when he'd turned to leave. He couldn't blame him. The lie was starting to sound hollow even to his own ears.

Finally, alone in his own foxhole a pang of disappointment hit his stomach when he found it empty. A part of him had hoped that he would find Amelia there, waiting for him with a smile and a wise-ass remark about how a gentleman shouldn't keep a lady waiting.

Before his exhausted body and mind descended into a dreamless sleep he said a prayer that she and Derek were holed up somewhere safe. That tomorrow morning, he wouldn't have to face all the men when they realized she wasn't here, maybe never would be again.

XXXXXXX

I don't know if I should say "I hope you enjoyed the chapter" considering what happened...but I do hope it was a good read, even if (hopefully) it was a sad one. I noticed this was one of my longest, if not the longest, chapter. To be honest I don't plan the length of the chapters beforehand. I just write until it feels like a natural end to that small portion of the story. That's why some chapters are short and others are longer...just in case you ever wondered. Anyway, as always, thank you so so so very much for all the support. It really means a lot. Hope everyone has a good Friday and lovely weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 23**

Amelia POV

The early morning light reflecting off their white surroundings stung her raw eyes. Winters and Nixon walked beside her, both men insisting on escorting her back to Easy even after she'd objected several times.

Her body ached and all her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't remember ever being this tired. There had been a blissful moment when she'd just woken, her eyes still closed, where she'd forgotten Derek was gone. Then it came back to her as a sharp stab to her chest which made it difficult to breathe and suddenly she'd felt claustrophobic in the covered foxhole, wedged in between the two large officers.

Nixon had tried to cheer her up with small talk while Winters comforted her with his signature stoic, reliable presence, but she still felt like she was running on instinct alone as she had no energy to spare for actual intelligent thoughts.

Approaching the Easy foxholes, she saw men standing around in small groups, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Gene was the first one to spot them and the relief that washed over his worried features made her instantly feel guilty. She should have tried to get back to them sooner. She should have known he would note her absence and be worried.

One after the other, the men turned to look at them and the same reaction repeated on all their faces, quickly followed by confusion as they searched the fog for her usual companion.

Dike broke away from the men he was talking to and purposefully strode over to them, his features a mixture of irritation and discomfort.

Her hand tightened around her rifle and she clenched her jaw so hard she swore her teeth were going to crack.

Winter glanced down at her just as Dike stopped in-front of them in a huff. The lieutenant was about to say something when Winters held up his hand to stop him dead in his tracks. "Sergeant Jones was at HQ last night. We required her presence."

Dike shuffled uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the senior officer but he managed to squeak out an, "Of course sir. We were all just concerned when she and Lieutenant Smith didn't return."

She scoffed out loud but quickly covered it with a cough when Winters shot her a pointed look.

Looking back to the shorter man he dropped his voice so the men wouldn't be able to overhear what he was about to say, "Lieutenant Smith was killed in action. Since Sergeant Jones is now the Battalion's only sniper, I've ordered her to remain with the men and only patrol with them. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Turning his attention to her for the first time since they'd arrived Dike continued, "Sergeant, get some rest today. Tonight you can take a watch at the OP."

Nixon shifted next to her and Winters stiffened. A night out in the outpost, watching the line, probably wasn't what they'd had in mind for her first day back.

"Yes sir," she replied.

As much as she appreciated their protectiveness, she wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible to get as far away from Dike as possible, before she 'accidentally' shot him.

"Walk with me Lieutenant. I want an update on Easy," Winters ordered Dike.

She silently thanked Dick. He already knew everything he needed to about Easy, and everyone except the oblivious officer standing opposite her knew it.

"Sergeant," Dick greeted her with squeeze of her shoulder as they turned to leave.

She noted that the men were all hanging back, watching her closely and waiting for their opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and she was about to make a move towards them when a strong hand placed gently on her arm stopped her.

She looked up into the big brown eyes of Nixon, his forehead deeply creased. "Don't do anything foolish. Those men still need you. Easy still needs you."

Her lips turned up into a soft half-smile. Gently resting her hand against the rough material of his uniformed arm she said, "You're a good man Lewis Nixon."

He hesitated for a moment, but finally he let go of her and turned back in the direction of HQ.

He was barely out of arm's reach when she heard a few pairs of heavy boots approaching her. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her face and turned around to see Babe, Gene, George, Joe and Bill standing close to her, their faces a mixture of anger, anxiety and confusion.

They looked at her expectantly, but for some reason she couldn't get the words over her lips. As long as they didn't know, maybe it wasn't real.

Gene was the first one to make a move, clearing his throat before asking, "Chérie, what happened?"

"Derek's dead." The words were blurted out just above a whisper and hung in the fog around them.

They took a collective inhale, but no one made a move. It was as if they were scared to say or do anything.

Deciding the best thing to do was to get it all out in the open as quickly as possible, she stomped her feet, avoided their eyes and ploughed on, "We were on our way back from patrol when we came across six Krauts. We were able to kill them, but Derek was shot. Two guys from Dog found us. I went back to their part of the line and Speirs took me to Winters."

"Fuck," Joe swore and finally someone made a move. He reached forward and pulled her into a protective embrace. Over his shoulder she saw the other men looking over at their little group, whispering and waiting to hear what had happened.

Joe let her go and his place was immediately taken by Gene who placed a protective arm around her shoulders. "Bill, you got a foxhole close by right?"

"Yeah Doc."

"Good. I'm gonna take Em there. Luz, will you bring her pack over?"

"Sure thing Doc," he replied and a split second later he turned to jog away from her.

"Luz," she called after him and he stopped. "Give these to Toye please," she held out the pair of men's boots.

He gave her a quizzical look but didn't ask, just took the boots, turned and jogged away from them.

"I'll get Derek's," Joe volunteered before leaving to talk to Buck.

"Heffron, will you take her to the foxhole?" Gene asked Babe as a courtesy, but everyone knew it was an order.

She scowled up at him. "I can walk by myself."

All three men simply ignored her.

"I'm gonna find you something to eat," Gene told her, finally letting her go.

He shot Babe and Bill a look that threatened them with hell if they didn't take good care of her while he was gone.

Bill took Gene's place and guided her to their foxhole, keeping her away from the other men. Everyone would know soon enough anyway; she didn't have to be the one to tell them.

Babe walked on her other side and his fingertips brushed against the back of her glove-covered hand. She looked over to him and suddenly it took all her self-restraint not to melt into him.

Babe jumped into a foxhole and Bill let go of her shoulder and followed.

Bill turned and held out his hand for her. She took it and allowed him to guide her into the foxhole and towards Babe who was sitting against one side.

She sat down cross-legged next to him and pressed her body against his as he put a strong arm around her shoulder. Bill sat down on the ground opposite her and his eyes flicked from the one to the other.

Reaching inside her breast pocket she touched two packs of smokes. Taking out the one pack of Lucky Strikes she turned it around and around in her hands. It had been Derek's; he'd offered her one the previous day when they were making their way back to Easy and she'd declined, saying they should save it for that night when they got back.

"He was going to go fishing," she said out loud to herself.

Babe's grasp on her shoulder tightened while Bill reached over and touched her knee.

George and Joe appeared out of nowhere, each with a pack in hand. They dropped the packs to one side and she eyed Derek's like it was going to bite her.

George took the empty spot to her other side and Joe sat down on the edge of the foxhole next to Bill.

She kept playing with the pack of smokes, turning them around and around. No one said anything.

When she heard footsteps approaching from behind she knew who it was without looking over her shoulder.

Gene took a spot on the edge of the foxhole to Bill's other side and he handed her half a K-ration he'd stolen from somewhere.

"Thanks," she said, taking it and placing it in her lap.

She held out the pack of smokes to the group of men and they each took one cigarette. Babe lit hers and she followed the winding trial of the smoke that appeared when he took a drag until it disappeared above their heads.

Taking the lit cigarette from him she held it out in-front of her. "To Derek."

All the men mimicked her gesture, raising cigarettes like they were glasses, "To Derek," they repeated the toast.

She alternated between taking a drag and chewing the rock hard K-ration.

One by one the guys left as they were called away, but not before they each arranged to share their foxhole with her whenever the others were away on patrol out at the OP.

Finally, only Gene and Babe were left.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Gene climbed down into the foxhole. "For what?" he asked.

"When I arrived. I thought, I don't know. You were all standing around, I thought maybe…I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

Gene's dark eyes held hers. "You don't have to say sorry. The men were just worried when we couldn't find you. You or Derek."

"We were ready to go and find you. Well, that or kick Dike's ass," Babe said next to her.

"Both of those would have been stupid," she said.

"Maybe, but it's nothing you wouldn't do," Babe retorted which earned him nudge in the ribs from her and a rare smirk from Gene.

"Yeah-yeah, but I'm a stubborn fool."

Gene's lips started to form a reply when a loud shriek cut through the quiet of the forest, instantly followed by the deafening bang of an artillery shell hitting the trees above them.

She instinctively curled into a small ball and pressed herself into the ground. Babe threw his body over hers, shielding her as best he could from the falling debris and the next shell.

"Medic!" she heard the cry come from somewhere down the line and seconds later Gene's boots disappeared from view.

Another explosion hit nearby and she felt the earth reverberate underneath her body.

"Medic!" came the desperate cry again. Suddenly the sickening image of Gene lying on the ground, desperately trying to hold onto his life as his blood stained the snow invaded her brain.

She shoved Babe off and pushed herself up, but before she could reach the edge of the foxhole another blast went off and Babe grabbed her hand and pulled her against his chest as he enveloped her with his arms.

"What are you thinking?" he screamed into her ear to be heard over the deafening noise.

"Someone needs help!" she screamed and her mouth was filled with the taste of dirt, trees and gunpowder as a shell landed nearby, raining all kinds of debris down on them.

Babe tightened his grip on her, almost crushing her ribs as she struggled against him. "You're not a medic!"

The last shell exploded in the distance and then an earie silence fell. It was so quiet you could have heard the snow fall if your ears weren't ringing.

Babe kept his grip on her, she could feel his chest rising and falling beneath her. When no more screams could be heard she finally relaxed against him, her head dropping back against his chest.

"God, don't ever do that again," he breathed into the air above her head.

She tilted her head back so she could peer up at him, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't make a promise she had no intention of keeping.

He relaxed his grip on her and her lungs filled with all the air they could fit after being constricted for so long.

Reluctantly, she braced herself and lifted her body off of his. For a split second his arms tightened around her waist, but then just like that they fell away.

Crawling over to the opposite side of the foxhole she pulled out a pack of smokes with shaking fingers. She took out one cigarette and held it out to Babe. "I don't know where my lighter is."

Nodding, he took the smoke and lit it for them. She watched him closely as his eyelids fluttered closed for a brief moment as he took a long drag. Slowly exhaling the smoke, he handed the cigarette over to her. She took it and savored the feeling of the warm smoke running down her lungs as he took his turn to study her.

She reached over to hand the smoke back to him and as he took it he said. "You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met you know?"

"Yeah, guess I'm not like the girls you know back home."

"I don't think you're like the girls anybody knows back home," he said through two short puffs.

He held the cigarette back out to her but she waved him off. He shrugged and placed the stick between his lips, his eyes still watching her intently, making her fidget nervously.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, she asked, "What?"

"You shouldn't be here. You should be somewhere warm and safe. Far away from all of this shit."

She lifted her helmet off of her head and placed it by her side. Meeting his piercing gaze, she said, "None of us should be here Eddy."

"Yeah, 'spose so."

She turned her head to look at Derek's pack. "Let's get this over with."

"You want to do this alone?" he asked.

She appreciated the gesture of offering her some measure of privacy to go through her best friend's worldly belongings, but if she was honest with herself she wanted him close, maybe even needed it at that moment. "Maybe you could stay. Just in case."

He settled back into his side of the foxhole. "I'll be right here if you need me."

XXXXXXX

The following afternoon she stood to one side, leaning against a tree, watching the army chaplain say a prayer for a group of men. Battalion wanted a reconnaissance patrol, Kraut hunting so to speak. It was foolish of course, they all knew where the Germans were, behind their own damn line.

She'd offered to go so one less man had to risk his life, but Johnny has vetoed this and told her to stay behind. She'd tried to argue with him, but the fierce sergeant just held his ground until she gave up in a huff.

So now the chaplain was praying for the men who were going on the senseless patrol while she stood off to one side and watched. She studied the faces of the men who were knelt down in the snow, heads bowed as the father spoke. In her adult life she'd never been particularly religious. Maybe she'd been through too much or it reminded her of happier days with her family, but she always kept a slight distance. She wondered if it would be easier to deal with this war and all the death that came with it if she were closer to God.

When he finished the sermon the men rose and Muck joked, "That's it guys. Nothing more to worry about. We gonna die now, we gonna die in a state of grace. Isn't that right Babe?"

Babe smirked before shooting her a knowing look which she returned with a half-hearted smile. He turned away from her and hugged the chaplain quickly before he followed the other men and disappeared into the dense fog.

As soon as he was out of sight she reached for the two sets of dog tags that hung heavily around her neck. She'd laced Derek's tags onto her own steel chain, waiting for their lines to open so she could get them to his family. Holding onto them tightly now she said her own version of a prayer that her friends would make it back alive this time.

Gene came jogging past her, following the combat patrol and all her muscles tensed. If he was going, she was going.

She watched as Johnny stopped him with a firm palm to the chest, saying something she couldn't hear, before he shot her a warning look and followed the men.

Gene pursed his lips and his eyebrows knitted together as he watched them leave. Evidently he didn't like being told to stay behind any more than she did.

She pushed herself away from the tree and walked over to Gene, coming to stand next to him. He didn't glance her way, instead he leaned his body closer to hers so their arms touched.

"I should be out there," she said as she stared into the empty, white abyss her friends had disappeared into.

"So should I."

"Maybe you won't be needed. No one will get hurt."

"You believe that?"

"Do I sound like I believe that?"

"No."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

He glanced her way and she met his dark eyes for a second.

"You gonna wait?" he asked her.

"It's not like I got anything better to do."

He looked up at the steadily falling snow before walking over to a nearby tree and crouching down in-front of it, his back resting against the rough trunk.

She paced up and down, stopping intermittently to glare in the direction the men had gone, like somehow it was the snow and the forest's fault that they were out there.

"They shouldn't be out there," she mumbled.

"They'll be back soon," Gene tried to comfort her, but his words were hollow and they both knew it.

"No Gene, they shouldn't be out there. I should be. If Derek was here, it would have been the two of us out there."

"Those missions were just as dangerous and you know it."

"Well obviously, he is dead after all," she shot back and Gene flinched at the acid in her voice.

She stopped pacing and her shoulders slumped forward. "Sorry Gene. I didn't mean to snap at you. But I should be out there, it's my job."

"Theirs too," he replied.

As he studied her, his eyes filled with pity and she straightened out. "Don't you look at me like that."

He looked down at his hands, where he was playing with a bandage. "I'm sorry that you lost him. I know how deeply you loved him."

"Love," she replied and he looked away from his hands to lock eyes with her. "Love him. The feeling didn't die with the man. It never will."

He stared at her for a long time with those eyes that saw right into your soul, not saying anything. At last he nodded as if he'd made up his mind on something.

Muffled gunfire interrupted their solitude and her head whipped around as her hands automatically swung her rifle from her shoulder.

She sensed Gene moving to stand next to her, but her eyes remained fixed in the direction of the gunfire.

The form of a soldier running towards them appeared out of the haze and she leveled her rifle at him until he was close enough for her to recognize him.

Lieutenant Peacock barely slowed when he got close to them. His eyes were brimming with shock and fear and in her head she let off a string of curses that would make any of the men blush.

 _He's the senior officer on the patrol, he shouldn't be here without his men_.

She could still hear gunfire going off in the distance, which meant his men were still fighting, without him.

"What's happening, sir?" Gene asked.

"We're pulling back. We made contact. I gotta get to the CP," the lieutenant said as he moved past them, further away from the fighting.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. Her eyes flicked to Gene's for a split second, but long enough to see the shocked and appalled look he had on his face.

What felt like an eternity later men started to pour out of the fog; running headlong in their direction. She braced herself, ready to move if they needed her.

Shots followed their footsteps and when she heard the wet thud of a bullet making contact she sprinted forward before the man had even hit the ground.

Luz and Hoobler grabbed the soldier under each arm and dragged him forward. Gene smacked into Hoobler and the second man let the soldier go, turning to provide covering fire while Gene tried to stabilize him to move out.

She took one look and decided she wouldn't be of any help to either Gene or the wounded man, so she ran forward and fell down to her one knee next to a tree and pointed her rifle in the general direction of the Kraut fire.

Spotting a hazy form in the fog she fired one of her precious bullets and immediately three more hit the tree trunk next to her head in retaliation.

From behind her she heard Nixon's voice calling to Martin and then seconds later, as the Germans kept firing at them without hesitation, she heard the order to fall back.

"Amelia c'mon!" Nixon screamed.

She got to her feet and just as she turned a sharp pain run up her arm and into her shoulder. She hissed and nearly lost her hold on her gun and her footing.

"Hurry up!" Martin yelled.

Shaking her head to clear it of the pain she darted forward with her head dropped and shoulders hunched over.

Once they were clear of the German fire she slowed down to a jog and then a walk. As the adrenaline faded she became increasingly aware of her right arm throbbing with each heartbeat.

Quickly glancing around to see if anyone was looking her way, and finding that for the moment at least everyone was occupied, she shouldered her rifle and tentatively touched her right arm.

She looked down and saw a red line running down the inside of her upper-arm. Pressing down on the area she sucked air in sharply as a stab of white-hot pain shot up her arm and into her chest. Thankfully she couldn't feel anything moving underneath her skin so there wasn't a bullet stuck in there. _One thing to be grateful for,_ she thought.

There also wasn't a hell of a lot of blood seeping through all her layers either, so she decided it was probably just a graze. Nothing worth worrying Gene over or wasting any of their dwindling supplies on.

"Hey Em, you coming or what?" she heard George calling and her head shot up to see if she'd been caught.

If any of the men found out she'd been hurt, they would coddle her even more than they already did. Thankfully he was only casually glancing in her direction as he stood talking to Don and Babe.

"I'll be there now! You guys go ahead."

Probably assuming that she needed some privacy for some mysterious female reason, all three men turned and slowly walked further into their line.

Once she was alone she stripped off her outer jacket, the large one Derek had given her before they'd moved out, quickly followed by her second one.

She took out her trench knife, lifted her next two layers of clothing and held them in her mouth, as she cut a long strip of fabric from her worn undershirt.

Trying her best to roll up her sleeves to get too the laceration, she grimaced when she felt the warm blood run down her arm to drip onto the white snow. The cut was probably three inches long and not even a quarter of an inch deep from her best guess.

She took out her canteen and poured some of the freezing water over the open wound, trying her best to clean it. Using her teeth, she tied the piece of cloth around her arm as tightly as possible, before rolling down her sleeves and pulling on both jackets.

Taking a deep breath, and a long swig of her canteen she pulled herself together.

"Why aren't you filled with liquor?" she asked the canteen and when it didn't respond she shoved it back onto her belt.

That afternoon, when they gathered for their paltry excuse of a dinner, the mood was somber and dark.

It was only after she'd caught up with the men that Martin had whispered in her ear what had happened.

They'd hit the German line and Julian, a new replacement who often shared Babe's foxhole, had been shot, his throat laid bare by the passing bullet. She'd only ever spoken a handful of words to the boy, but he was sweet and eager and Babe had taken him somewhat under his wing just as Bill had done for him all those months ago.

They'd tried to get to him, especially Babe, but in the end the German's had them pinned down and they had to leave him behind. They couldn't even go back for the body, so no doubt the Krauts were searching him at that very moment for any valuables or scraps of intelligence.

She took a seat between Babe and Bull, but kept very close to the former, making sure their legs touched.

He briefly glanced at her, but his eyes were filled with so much guilt, sorrow and anger she barely recognized him. She understood, he'd had to leave his friend out there, they wouldn't even have dog tags to send back to his folks. She knew that if you looked closely enough you'd find the same look in her eyes, she just knew how to hide it well.

Winters joined them. He must have heard about the failed patrol so decided to come over and check on them. He didn't have to anymore, he was with Battalion now, but it was little gestures like these that made him such a respected leader. He really cared for his men, and he endured the same hardships they did every day.

She followed Babe's gaze and found him watching Gene. Her friend looked older, like he'd aged years since they'd arrived in this frozen hell. He was pale, even for him, and his eyes were more distant than usual.

Squeezing Babe's shoulder, she pushed herself up and walked over to Gene. She sat down next to him and lightly nudged him.

He briefly glanced over at her before taking out a wrapped bar of chocolate from his medical satchel and sniffing it.

She quirked an eyebrow up at him and a slight blush crept up his cheeks at being caught.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"A friend," he replied, but the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips didn't escape her.

"Do I know this friend?"

"No."

"You know I'm not going to let this go. You may as well tell me now and save us both the time and effort," she teased him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her, measuring the truth of her threat. Turning away from her he gently unwrapped the slab and broke of a piece of the dark chocolate. Handing it to her he said, "A nurse in Bastogne. Her name's Renée."

Popping the piece of heaven into her mouth she said, "I like her already."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the slowly melting chocolate filling her mouth.

"Me too," Gene whispered softly, not to her but too himself.

XXXXXXX

Roe POV

Lifting the tarp of the covered foxhole he nearly sighed in relief when he found the two people he'd been looking for all night. Babe and Amelia were tucked in next to each other, sharing a thin army blanket, while she had him tucked in underneath her right arm.

She briefly glanced up as he dropped in on the other side of Babe and the worry etched on her pale face didn't escape his notice.

He'd been raised by strong woman, but it still amazed him how they could care and nurture others when they themselves were experiencing loss and pain. She'd lost Derek, a man that was for all intents and purposes her family, and here she was taking care of another friend.

He reached into his satchel and took out the slab of chocolate Renée had given him earlier that day. Meeting the pretty nurse that morning had been the closest thing to a miracle he'd experienced in a long time. The slab of chocolate she'd given him the closest thing to heaven he'd seen in what felt like a lifetime.

He broke of a large piece of the chocolate and held it out to Babe. At first he didn't react, but when he placed the chocolate into his hand Babe finally placed the food between his lips and broke of a piece.

It was as if that one bite brought him back from wherever he'd been, because suddenly he said, "I promised him, if he got hit, I'd get his stuff and bring it back to his mom. You know?"

Amelia shot him a concerned look over Babe's head.

"Now the fucking Krauts'll strip him."

"Hey, no, it's OK…." he tried to reassure Babe.

"It's not! It's not OK. I should have gotten to him," Babe objected desperately.

In a soothing voice that was almost musical in its tone, Amelia said, "You did what you could Eddy."

Babe turned his head away from him as he gave a deep, ragged cough and Amelia pulled him even closer to her. "Ssshhhh…..I got you. I'm right here," she whispered.

Babe's eyes fluttered closed and Gene and Amelia shared a long look over the man's head.

Minutes, maybe hours later, he felt the blanket move as Amelia stirred.

"You should sleep," he said without turning his head to look at her.

"So should you," she retorted, her voice thick and husky.

He glanced in her direction without turning his head and he swore he saw her lips turn into a smirk.

"Tell me 'bout Renée," Amelia whispered, not wanting to wake a sleeping Babe.

"She's beautiful and strong. Her touch soothes people, calms them."

"I wish you could see your face. It's adorable."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to meet her," she continued.

"It's nothing," he insisted.

"Maybe, but anyone that can make you smile in this hell is worth meeting."

"When was the last time you smiled? I mean really smiled." he asked her. He was constantly worried about all the men under his care, but Amelia hid her feelings and her injuries better than most which made treating her exponentially harder.

"The night before Derek died. For a moment I was just happy. Grateful."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much. I was curled up against Eddy, wrapped up in his arms and Derek was sitting opposite us. They were both asleep, and they looked so peaceful."

He turned his head to look at her and he saw a melancholy pull at her features he'd never seen there before.

"I don't know. I was still cold, hungry and tired, but for that moment I was also happy. Hell, maybe I'm finally going crazy."

He looked away from her to stare over the edge of the foxhole into the dark forest. He wanted to give her some small measure of comfort, but all he could think of saying was, "You were with him in the end. He wasn't alone."

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself. The sad thing is though, there's now this part of me that feels alone, all the time."

He heard her voice waver and when he looked over to her, he a traced the trail of a lone tear down her pale cheek.

"You know I'm always here. Whether you need me or not."

She turned to look at him, her eyes shining from the unshed tears. "I know Gene. And I'll always be here for you."

Her eyes drifted to Babe's peaceful face and he watched as her features softened for a moment, all sadness and grief lifting, to be replaced by something that reminded him of love.

"Get some rest darling," she whispered as she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams chérie."

XXXXXXX

When I was writing this chapter I actually felt really sad all the way through. It's almost the "aftermath" of Derek's death (although this is obviously something that will keep coming up for Amelia). I do promise there's some more romance coming up in the next few chapters so it won't all be doom and gloom going forward, even though we all know how terrible the time in Bastogne will still get. I hope everyone is having a good week so far.

I have to give a special thank you to everyone that left me a wonderful review, it always means a lot and I love reading them and interacting with you all. Thank you to everyone who added the story to your alerts and that you guys all keep coming back each week is amazing to say the least.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 24**

Amelia POV

Her lips drew away from her teeth in an ugly grimace as she poured ice cold water over the laceration running down the inside of her upper arm. It had been nearly two days since she'd been wounded and her arm hadn't started to heal at all. On the contrary, the area around the cut was hot to the touch and swollen, her entire arm felt heavy and every small gesture hurt like hell and exhausted her all at once.

"Fuck," she hissed as she washed the last bit of yellow pus out of the wound.

She knew she should go to Gene, hell, she should have gone to him from the start. She kept telling herself she'd go to him when she saw him next, but either there was someone else close by or they were trying not to get blown to smithereens by another artillery bombardment.

She'd taken an extra shirt Derek had stuffed in the bottom of his pack and ripped it into long strips. She'd given most of the strips to Gene, but conveniently kept one for herself. As she pulled it tightly around her arm a wave of nausea ran over her body, forcing her to bend over and take long purposeful breaths to stop herself from throwing up the little bit of food she had in her stomach.

When the feeling finally subsided she straightened out, put on her jackets and walked back to the men, in search of her medic. She couldn't risk passing out in the middle of a fire fight, it would put her friends in danger.

A deep hum disturbed the silence of the forest and she looked around confused as her brain tried desperately to place the familiar noise. Lifting her hand, she squinted into the sun trying to find the source of the noise and just then it hit her. The sun, she was looking into the sun. The fog had finally lifted and the noise was so familiar because it was the sound of C 47 planes. American planes.

A cheer went up and men streamed past her to a nearby clearing in the trees. Her discomfort and fatigue momentarily forgotten she ran after them, whooping and giggling with every step.

She was a few feet away from the clearing when she finally saw the line of beautiful metal birds flying overhead. Her head was spinning, but she couldn't decide whether it was from her hysterical laughter or the infection slowly making its way up her arm.

The sound of heavy snow crunching underneath boots neared her and the grinning faces of Gene and Lipton swam in-front of her eyes.

She smiled back at them as they said words she couldn't hear through the blood rushing in her ears.

XXXXXXX

Roe POV 

He didn't think he'd ever been so happy before in his life as the moment he saw the bellies of those C 47's. They were still surrounded by Germans on all sides, but at least now they'd have some supplies.

He and Lipton had run back to call a jeep to take a few of them into town to collect supplies. They found Amelia standing by herself, a massive smile on her face as she stared up at the sky.

As they skidded to a stop in-front of her, her eyes fell to their faces but he immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes weren't focused on their faces and a bead of sweat ran down her ghostly white neck.

She started to sway and Lipton grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Amelia, what's wrong?" the sergeant asked, his elation at their reprieve now replaced by intense concern.

"Nothing," she slurred.

Gene touched her forehead and nearly hissed as the heat from her skin stung the palm of his hand.

"She has a fever," he informed Lipton.

"Maybe Doc, but she's shaking like a leaf."

"Gene," she whispered.

"I'm right here," he said as he franticly looked her over to try and find any indication of what had caused her sudden illness.

"Don't be mad, please," she said, but before he could respond she pushed Lipton's hands away and bent over to empty the content of her stomach onto the ground.

"Shit," he swore out loud.

Her legs started to give way under her and he was just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

He placed her down gently on the snow as Lipton held his canteen to her cracked lips, pouring a small stream of water in-between them.

"Amelia, what happened?" he asked, still unable to figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

"I got shot," she mumbled and they both stared at her in shocked silence.

Lipton was the first to recover, "Where? When?"

"'Bout two days ago. It was just a graze. Nothing serious. I didn't want to worry anyone. We don't have enough supplies."

He was still holding onto her small shoulders, and for the first time it struck him how small she had become. "Where is it?"

"Inside of my right arm," she replied, barely meeting his furious gaze.

With the help of Lipton, they quickly stripped of her two jackets. As he rolled up the sleeves of her right arm he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. When he finally got to the strip of fabric covering the wound he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cursing her to high heaven.

With trembling fingers, he gently untied the knot and his stomach recoiled at the sucking sound the fabric made as he pulled it away. Gently turning her arm so he could have a better look he saw red veins running from the swollen wound to her heart.

He caught Lipton's eyes. He swore the man had lost the little bit of color he'd had left in his skin. You didn't need to be a medic to know this wasn't good.

"Shit Amelia, you should've come to me."

"I know. We don't have enough supplies, other people needed them more. I thought it would be OK," she said in a voice that sounded so much like a child's.

"Well, we got more supplies now. C'mon Doc, let's get her up. She can go to Bastogne with you and they can treat her at the aid station," Lipton ordered.

He gave Lipton a firm nod in reply and took out his last clean bandage to wrap around her arm before they helped her put her jackets back on.

He took both her hands and pulled her to her feet. He was just about to scoop her into his arms when she took a shaky step away from them. "I can walk," she slurred and if you didn't know better you'd have sworn she was drunk.

He eyed her skeptically as she took a flimsy step in the opposite direction of the waiting jeep before her legs started to shake.

"Damn woman," he cursed as he stepped into her path and scooped her into his arms.

"Gene," she started to protest halfheartedly.

"No, I'm carrying you. Deal with it."

They made their way over to a waiting jeep that already had men sitting and standing on every available open space.

"Make room," Lipton barked the order, and that combined with the firm set of their jaws and eyes was enough to make everyone jump.

"What the fuck?" George asked as he ran up to them.

Amelia waved him off with a flimsy shake of her wrist. "It's nothing George. Just a bad scratch. Gene's just being dramatic."

He rolled his eyes and scowled down at her but she promptly avoided his eyes.

"Oh yeah, this looks like nothing. Shit, you're burning up," George said as he reached out to touch her clammy cheek.

Babe pushed to the front of the small crowd and his eyes flicked desperately from her pale face to his anxious eyes. "Doc?" he asked as he reached for her.

"She has an infected wound. We're taking her to Bastogne."

"I'm coming with," the young man insisted.

Lipton slapped Babe's shoulder and said, "Listen up, six of us are going into town to collect supplies. Let's go."

Men clambered back onto the jeep, but this time they left two spaces open for him and Lipton.

Babe climbed onto the back seat of the jeep and held out his arms. Reluctantly he handed Amelia over to him. He watched as she turned her face into his chest and he cradled her gently against his body.

As he climbed into the front of the jeep where there was only standing room, he glanced over his shoulder as they pulled away.

Amelia's eyes were tightly shut and Babe had his head tilted down so his lips were next to her ear. He could see his mouth move but the wind rushing past them made it impossible to hear what was being said.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

The moment he saw a soldier in Doc's arms his stomach dropped and his heart shot up. There was only one soldier small enough for Doc to carry like that and only one that would cause both the ever reliable medic and solid sergeant to look like they were barley keeping it together.

As soon as he got the chance he took her from Doc. He cradled her in his lap, wrapping her up in his arms and doing what he could to shield her from the icy wind that was rushing past them as the jeep drove into town.

"Amelia?" he whispered against her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his and the world disappeared around them.

"Baby, what happened?"

"A bullet grazed me. I thought it would be fine," she whispered.

"It will be," he tried his best to assure her.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Letting it get this bad. I was stupid."

He couldn't stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. "Amelia Jones admitting she'd made a mistake. I'm gonna remember this moment for the rest for my life."

She narrowed her eyes at him in mock anger but the faintest of smiles lightened her features.

"You have to take care of yourself. I promised Derek I'd look after you and you can't make this even more difficult than it already is."

The jeep jerked up as it raced over bump in the road and a low moan escaped her lips.

He glared at the back of the innocent driver's head when a gentle hand on his cheek guided his face back to her. "When?" she asked.

"That last night. You were asleep and he gave me grief for being a jackass to you."

"Sounds like him."

"I deserved it. He said that if I ever hurt you again he'd hunt me down and kill me."

"Definitely sounds like him."

"Yeah, I believed him." He could still remember the way Derek had glared at from across the small space. He'd one hundred percent believed him, still did if he was being honest.

"And then he made me promise to take care of you. Especially if anything happened to him."

Her eyes met his and he saw a deep sadness there which he'd only glimpsed in passing since they'd heard about Derek.

He leaned down even closer to her, so his lips almost grazed her ear. "And you should know baby. I have every intention of keeping that promise for as long as you'll let me."

A soft hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

As the jeep suddenly skidded to a stop they lurched forward and her hand fell from his face.

He looked up from her face and scanned the area to orientate himself. They'd pulled up in-front of the old church that served as the Regimental aid station. The town had clearly been through hell. Rubble was strewn everywhere, blocking the road and he couldn't find a whole building. Soldiers and civilians were running around, collecting the large canvas bags that contained the precious crates filled with supplies that had just been dropped.

Lipton was the first one off the jeep and he immediately started shouting orders. "Alright, you help the Doc," he pointed at Hashey, "the rest of you are with me."

Doc and Lipton walked around to his side of the jeep. Doc placed his hands underneath Amelia and picked her off his lap.

"Heffron, you go with Doc," Lipton said.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, relieved that the sergeant had given him permission to go so he wouldn't have to disobey an order.

Gene was already jogging through the church door as he and Hashey followed close on his heels.

They descended a flight of stairs to what looked like the large church basement. The cavernous space was filled from wall-to-wall with wounded and dying men, all lying on makeshift cots or leaning against the dark brick walls. The air was damp and the stench of blood and antiseptic hung in the air like a blanket.

Most of the room was lit by a few lanterns, with the exception of two small side-rooms which had stained glass windows where yellow light streamed in.

"Renée," Gene called and a pretty brunette nurse with a blue headscarf came running in their direction.

She glanced at Amelia for a split second. "Come with me," she ordered in heavily French accented English and led the way towards an open cot that was close to the yellow sunlight.

Gene gently laid Amelia down on the hard wooden surface.

The nurse bent down next to the bed and touched her forehead. "My name's Renée. What's wrong?"

Amelia managed a thin smile in greeting. "Renée, it's lovely to meet you. My right arm was grazed by a bullet. I think it's infected."

Renée gave a firm nod in understanding. "You picked a good day to get sick."

"I have great timing," Amelia joked.

"Help me get her jackets off," she ordered them and they both jumped into action, glad to finally be of some use.

Renée pulled out a pair of scissors from the blood stained apron tied around her waist and cut open Amelia's shirt sleeves from wrist to armpit. As she pulled the bandage away he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from swearing out loud.

He wasn't a doctor, but even he could see that wound was definitely infected.

"It's not that bad," Renée whispered to Amelia, but the look she shot Gene over her shoulder said otherwise.

"We need to clean it," Gene replied.

"Get me some warm water from there," she pointed in the direction of a fireplace with a large metal pot standing over it. He obeyed without hesitation and filled one of the smaller jugs that stood close by with the hot water.

When he got back Gene was holding Amelia's arm out while Renée held a scalpel in her hand.

"Put it down here," she ordered and he placed the jug next to her.

He took up the open spot on Amelia's left and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Amelia, I have to open up the wound so we can drain it and clean it. This is going to hurt," Renée said as the metal of the scalpel glinted in the light of a nearby candle.

Amelia locked eyes with the nurse and gave her a firm nod.

She turned her head away from the approaching blade and held his eyes with her own, but when Renée opened up the wound and poured warm water over it her eyes snapped shut and her lips pursed together.

"Sulfa," he heard Gene say and tearing his eyes away from Amelia's face he watched as the medic sprinkled sulfur powder all over the open wound before Renee bound it in a clean bandage.

Amelia's grip on his hand relaxed and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look at Gene and Renée, waiting to hear the verdict.

"You're lucky. It could have been worse. It'll need to stay open for a while longer until it's clean. I'll have to rinse it again. Then we'll stitch you up. We got penicillin today, I'm going to give you some now and then again later."

"When can I go back?" Amelia asked.

"Jeez Amelia, just rest for a little while would ya?" he exclaimed, finally having enough.

She shot him a dirty look which he met with one of his own.

 _Goddamnit, I never should have made that promise. She's gonna be impossible to keep alive,_ he thought to himself.

"We'll have to see. Maybe tonight already," Renée answered and Amelia shot him and Gene a triumphant little smirk.

Renée jabbed Amelia with a syringe of what he assumed was penicillin before getting back to her feet. "You need supplies?" she asked them.

Gene, who was still holding Amelia's right hand, nodded and she cocked her head in the direction of the closest side room where crates were stacked haphazardly.

"Gene," Amelia said in a groggy voice.

The sullen medic turned his full attention back to her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head before reaching down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Do as Renée says. We'll see you soon."

"M'hm," she replied as her eyelids fluttered closed.

"We can't stay. We need to get the supplies back to the line," Gene told him reluctantly.

"I understand Doc," he said but didn't make a move to get up.

As Gene got to his feet he said, "One minute."

He gave a nod in understanding.

"You called me baby," she whispered, her eyes still closed but a soft smile on her lips.

"I did. I hope that's OK?"

Her eyes opened a fraction and she said, "As long as you're the one saying it, it's fine by me."

He so desperately wanted to bend down and place a lingering kiss on her lips. But they were surrounded by soldiers and he'd be damned if their first kiss was in a makeshift aid station in some frozen hell. So instead he settled for kissing her forehead as he stroked the top of her head.

"I'll see you later," he whispered as he braced himself to let go of her and leave.

"See you later," she murmured in reply.

Walking towards the stairs minutes later, his arms filled with supplies, he allowed himself one glance over his shoulder. She was sleeping and someone had attached a plasma drip to her arm, the late morning light from the windows casting a soft glow on her face. The worry lines that seemed permanently etched into her forehead were smoothed over and it struck him how young she really was. His chest constricted and a heaviness settled over his heart. _She doesn't belong here. God, please keep her safe,_ he said a silent prayer.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Her eyes fluttered open and immediately snapped back shut when hazy sunlight stung them. She felt disorientated and tried desperately to remember where she was and what had happened. Then the familiar smell of blood and death infiltrated her senses and with that her memory returned.

She was in the aid station in Bastogne because she'd been stupid enough to almost get herself killed by a graze to the arm _. What an idiot_ , she scolded herself.

Taking one deep breath through her mouth she mentally prepared herself to move. With a groan she sat up slowly and her head started to spin. Taking deep, deliberate breaths she waited for everything to stop moving before she dared to open her eyes. She reached up to run her left hand across her face but stopped short when a sharp little pain pulled at her arm.

 _What the hell now!_

Turning her head in the direction of the culprit she opened her eyes just a fraction. A thick needle was stuck into her arm, and she followed the path of the rubber tubing that ran from it to the empty bottle of plasma at the other end.

 _Oh, not another injury then. Small victories._

She clicked her neck and rolled her shoulders and she tried to release some of the stiffness in her muscles and joints. She was still building up the courage to look at her right arm so any distraction would do.

 _OK Amelia, stop procrastinating. Just look at the damn arm and see what the damage is._

With one final inhale she looked to her right. Her upper arm had a clean white bandage wrapped around it, but she couldn't see any bloody veins running to her heart and the skin no longer felt hot to the touch. The feeling of relief that swept over her was quickly replaced by one of dread when she remembered she'd have to face Gene soon.

 _He's gonna kill me. I may as well stay here and save everyone the trouble of having to bring me back._

Reaching over she was just about to pull the needle from her left arm when a pair of blood stained hands took her place. Her eyes darted up and were met by the deep brown ones of Renée. Her forehead was creased together and her lips were pursed. _God, she looks almost as disapproving as Gene does. I'm in so much trouble._

"You're going to hurt yourself. Let me," the nurse scolded.

She studied the other woman as she gently pulled the needle from her arm and put a peace of tape over the entry point to stop the bleeding. Renée was pretty, she had soft features with a delicate nose and large, brown eyes that held the same look as Gene's always did. She wore a blue scarf over her brown hair and her hands were so stained with dried blood Amelia couldn't imagine them ever being clean again.

Renée walked around to her other side and gently undid the bandage wrapped around her arm. Somewhere while she'd been in her stupor someone had stitched her up beautifully. Renée gently touched the wound and nodded approvingly to herself.

As she expertly replaced the bandage she said, "It looks good. You were lucky the infection hadn't spread more and that we had medicine for you."

"I know. I'm still waiting for the day that my luck runs out," she spoke the words without thinking. It was one of those things she always thought but never said out-loud.

Renée looked up to meet her eyes and Amelia's breath was taken away by the amount of anguish they held. This was a woman that was surrounded every day by people whose luck had run out and she had to bear witness to the devastating consequences.

"Let's hope it never does."

Amelia gave her the faintest of smiles and watched as the stress briefly lifted from her features.

Looking around the large space she noticed most of the men were still sleeping, with only a few low groans littering the air. "What time is it?"

"Early morning. Eight or so."

"Shit, how long have I been asleep?"

"One day. Eugene and that other soldier was here during the night to take you back to the line, but you were in such a deep sleep I told them to leave you. You needed the rest."

"I guess the infection really took it out of me."

"Maybe, but I don't think it was just that. A bomb could have gone off and you wouldn't have woken."

Amelia looked around to the wounded and dying men and then back to the nurse. "I guess this place, this war, has a way of wearing you down."

"War is a terrible thing," Renée said and for a moment they both just sat there in a contemplative silence.

"I should get back to the line," she finally spoke, already reaching for the two jackets that were neatly folded and placed on the floor beside her.

"You need two new shirts," Renée casually pointed at the missing sleeves of her right arm.

Amelia waved her off. "No, it's fine. I have the two jackets."

"We got some clean clothes in the supply drop. I've kept two shirts aside for you. They're in there," she looked in the direction of a small back room, "with some warm water and an old cloth."

A smile made its way across her lips and tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision a little. "Thank you," were the only words she could coherently form.

Renée's tired eyes lit up for the briefest of moments as her own smile reached them. "I'll wait out here. I need to eat something before the first soldiers arrive. We can eat together."

"That sounds amazing."

Standing on shaky legs she made her way over to the small store room. It didn't have a door anymore, and she guessed it had been repurposed as a gurney or bed a long time ago, but none the less the room provided her with more privacy than she'd had in weeks.

Quickly stripping off her filthy shirts she used the cloth and water to wash her face and body as well as she could. By the end the water was a dark mud brown and she was just less filthy and nowhere near clean, but after putting on the clean shirts she felt more human than she had in days.

She did feel naked though, without her rifle, pack or helmet. So when she entered the main hall she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest and searched the room for a familiar face.

"Amelia," Renée called from the foot of the stares which led out of the basement and she walked over to her as quickly as she could without actually running.

She followed the nurse outside into the cold morning. Now that the fog had cleared and the clouds thinned the sunlight reflected off of the snow covered buildings and rubble, forcing her to squint and hold her hand out in-front of her eyes while they adjusted.

Renée led the way over to two wooden chairs which stood in stark contrast to the pile of broken ones lying off to one side.

Taking a seat, she handed Amelia a small piece of stale bread and some hard cheese. "It's not much."

"It looks like a feast," she assured her.

Renée smiled as she took a bite of her own bread before washing it down with a sip of warm, strong coffee from a dented tin mug. She handed Amelia the mug and her eyes followed the wisps of steam which rose from its surface.

Taking a sip, the warm liquid burned her tongue and all the way down her throat. She savored every second of it.

"How did you end up here?" Renée asked and she turned her head to look at her.

Passing the mug back to her, she shrugged. "I wanted to help. Joining the army was the only way I could think of."

"You didn't want to be a nurse?"

Swallowing a mouthful of bread, she replied, "I'm not strong enough to be a nurse. My sister was one. Back in London she worked in the field hospital and I'd help her some days. I was never any good. You?"

"I wanted to help. Some days I don't know if I can help anyone anymore," Renée said before handing her the mug.

"You save lives. You help."

"So do you."

"Maybe, maybe not. I try and keep my friends safe and alive by killing other people's friends, but they still die."

She hadn't admitted any of this out loud, not even to herself alone in the dark, but for some reason she felt like she could trust Renée. She could tell her all these doubts and nagging fears, because this wasn't a woman she needed to put a brave face on for.

"It must get lonely, being the only woman with all the men," Renée skillfully changed the subject.

"Well, I'm never alone. I mean ever. And trust me those men can gossip and moan more than any old lady you will ever meet."

Renée giggled and took the mug back from her to finish the last few drops.

"But, you're the first woman I've spoken to in weeks. So in that way it is quite lonely. You can imagine there are some things I just cannot talk to the men about. They'd actually die," Amelia said with a fond smile.

"I can imagine."

Glancing at Renée she could see why Gene liked her, even though he'd never admit it. "I'm glad Eugene met you. It's good for him."

A small little smile turned up the corners of Renée's lips and a feint blush crept into her cheeks. "I'm glad I met him too. He's a good man."

"M'hm, and not too bad on the eyes either," Amelia teased and Renée's smile widened.

Quickly changing the subject, the nurse handed her a piece of chocolate and asked, "The redheaded soldier that was with you yesterday. He was the one that visited last night again. He was very worried."

This time it was her turn to blush and a shy little smile pulled at her mouth. "Edward. He's um…..well I'm not quite sure what he is to be honest."

"What do you want him to be?"

"Mine," she admitted.

"I'm no expert, but I'll say he already is."

A silly schoolgirl giggle escaped her lips and seconds later they were both laughing. It felt so good to just be silly for a brief moment. To worry about love and men instead off war and dying.

Waving a finger at Renée in warning she said, "You cannot tell Gene I said that. He'll worry and I'll never hear the end of it!"

Renée mimed sealing her lips and they both smiled at each other.

"Renée," a call came from behind them and they both turned around in their chairs to find a doctor standing in the church door.

Renée waved at the man and he disappeared back inside. "I need to get back," she said as she got to her feet.

"Me too. Thank you again for everything."

"My pleasure. Keep it clean and Gene has another penicillin shot to give you."

"Oh, he is going to enjoy giving me that far too much."

"Hopefully I'll see you again. Just not as a patient."

"I'll come visit with Gene."

They shared one last look of understanding before Renée turned and jogged back to the church, Amelia watching her until she was out of sight.

Peering around she spotted a jeep standing off to one side, the driver checking supplies. She walked over to him and he looked up at the sound of gravel crunching.

"Hey, you going back to the line?" she asked.

"Yip, you need a ride?"

"Yes please. If we could drop me off as close to Easy Company as possible that would be much appreciated."

"2nd Battalion?" the man clarified as he strapped down the last of the supplies.

"That's the one."

Jumping into the driver's seat he said, "Well today's your lucky day miss. That's where I'm heading."

She climbed into the passenger seat and watched the broken town pass her by in a blur of grey, brown and white as they sped back towards the forest and the fighting.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone had a good week. After chapter 22 and 23 I really needed a bit of a break, so decided something a bit "lighter" would be in order (well as light as you can get considering where they are.) I also really wanted Amelia and Babe's relationship to start moving forward. I know I say it often but I mean it every time, thank you all so so so much for the continues support!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply**

 **C** **hapter 25**

Amelia POV

Driving back into the dense forest, she could feel the air change. It became heavier somehow and the fog that had lifted just yesterday had settled back in by the time they reached Battalion HQ.

As soon as the jeep came to a halt she jumped out, eager to get back to her friends and her rifle. She spotted Dick and Nixon talking to Colonel Sink and tried to avoid their line of sight so they wouldn't ask her any questions about where she'd been the last 24 hours.

"Amelia, just the soldier I was looking for," Sink's booming voice stopped her dead and she sheepishly turned around to face the three men.

She plastered on her politest smile and walked over to join them. Dick eyed her suspiciously while Nixon couldn't hide his mischievous little smirk. No doubt he'd been the one to point her out to the good colonel.

"Sir, it's good to see you again," she greeted Sink politely.

"What is this I hear about you having to be taken to the aid station?" he asked her.

 _So much for no one knowing. As I said, biggest gossips I've ever met._

"Oh, it was nothing sir. Just a minor infection from a small wound. It's all better now."

Sink nodded approvingly. "Good-good. Now, you probably know why I'm looking for you."

She looked from Sink to Nixon and Dick, hoping one of them would be able to enlighten her since she had absolutely no clue why the colonel was looking for her specifically.

Her two friends returned her silent pleas for help with blank stares so she finally sighed in defeat and admitted, "Sorry sir, but I don't."

"Your decision is due today."

"My decision?"

"It's Christmas Eve sergeant. I need to know if you're staying with Easy or taking your discharge."

An awkward silence fell on over their little group. She glanced at Dick and Nixon and both men stared at her like she'd grown three heads since last time they'd seen her. Clearly they weren't aware of her arrangement with the army.

Sink watched her expectantly and she frantically searched for her answer. She'd completely lost track of time since they'd left Mourmelon and with Derek dying and her own brush with death she hadn't given the letter much thought until just now.

"Well sergeant?"

She filled her lungs with the freezing air and watched her words form in a cloud in-front of her face, "Sir, I want to stay with Easy,"

"Are you sure? You know that once you decide to stay you can only be discharged in accordance with normal protocol."

"I understand, sir."

"You have until the end of the day to decide if you need more time."

"No sir, I don't need to more time. I'm sure. To be quite honest I hadn't been, right up until I had to give my answer and now I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Nixon cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"What is it Captain Nixon?" Sink asked, looking slightly perturbed by the interruption.

"My apologies, sir," he said to Sink before settling his eyes on her. "Amelia, are you sure? The men will understand. Once our lines are open you can go home."

She smiled softly at her friend. "Easy is my home. These men are my family. I don't want to be here. There are hundreds of places I'd rather be. But I won't leave them, not if I have a choice."

The worry that was written all over Nixon's handsome face didn't lessen, but he nodded his head.

"Well, as much as I would like to see you home safe sergeant," Sink spoke and everyone turned their attention back to him. "I, for one, am glad you decided to stay. You've become an integral part of the Company and Easy would be poorer for losing you."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

Sink smiled. "Merry Christmas sergeant. Now, I'll see you a bit later at Easy for Christmas dinner."

She couldn't even imagine what Christmas dinner was going to be out here in this frozen place, but she smiled and pretended to be excited none the less. It was Christmas after all.

Sink nodded to Nixon and Dick before excusing himself. As soon as he was a decent distance away Dick's face went from professional officer to angry big brother. "Amelia, from what I heard it was more than a little infection? Doc and Lipton said you looked like you were one day away from dying."

Nixon shot Dick a confused look. "That's what you want to talk about now? Jeez Dick, she just gave up the chance to get out of here." Turning to scowl at her he added, "Did the infection damage your brain or something?"

 _Give me strength_ , she thought.

"You both need to calm down," she said, rank be damned. "Dick, Doc and Lipton over exaggerated. A little bit. Maybe it was quite bad but I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

Turning her attention from a frowning Dick to a scowling Nixon she continued, "Nix, this was my choice. I've had weeks to think it over, and in the end I went with my gut."

"Well your gut is full of it," he retorted as he crossed his arms and stamped his feet.

She rolled her eyes and he looked about two seconds away from sticking out his tongue.

"You two need to calm down," Dick said, always the voice of reason.

"Sorry," they both mumbled and looked down at their feet.

"I'm surrounded by children," she heard Dick grumble under his breath.

This caused her and Nixon to start giggling which in turn forced Dick to smile affectionately at them.

"The men are going to be upset when they find out you gave up the chance to get home," Nixon said once they'd calmed down.

"Not if they don't find out. I have no intention of telling them and I assume neither to either of you," she subtly threatened them.

Nixon quirked his head to one side. "Have you met this Company? They'll find out eventually."

"Yeah I know. Bunch of gossiping women. But hopefully by the time they do we're out of here and it's a moot point anyway."

"Wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," Dick chipped in.

"Thank you for making me feel better," she retorted.

Nixon chuckled at her scowl as he casually threw his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you back to the men."

XXXXXXX

George POV

"Em! Well aren't you a ray of sunshine in this frozen hell!" George exclaimed when he spied Amelia walking towards them over Bill's shoulder.

Bill turned around just as she was within his reach and pulled her into a fierce hug. She giggled into his chest, the sound muffled by his large jacket.

"Bill, I need air," she said.

The Philadelphian let her go almost reluctantly, but before she could straighten herself out George pulled her into an embrace of his own. "Fuck, you can't scare us like that," he said before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

He let her go, watching her closely for any signs that she was still sick and needed to be sent back to the aid station to rest.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm perfectly fine."

"What were you thinking huh? Almost taking yourself out of the game 'cause of a scratch," Bill scolded her.

Holding one finger in the air she said, "Firstly, it was a bit more than a scratch. I've got stiches and everything. And Secondly, you know how dramatic you boys can be. I wasn't turning at death's door or something."

"Yeah? That's not what Babe told us," George retorted. Now that she was alive and well, he could give her a piece of his mind.

Her mouth opened to say something but he held up his hand and she snapped it shut, crossing her arms like a petulant child that was being scolded by her parents.

"You should have known better. You're always giving us crap for not taking care of ourselves and there you go and do the same thing! Jesus Amelia, you're half the size of most of the guys, you're stubborn as all hell but it wouldn't take much to kill ya!"

"George," she started but Bill abruptly cut her off. "Don't even try, he's right. Babe told us how bad you looked and the fact that he'd never seen Doc that worried before. We know you're hurting now that Derek's gone but you can't do something stupid like that again."

She looked from the one to the other while chewing her bottom lip.

In all honesty when Babe had found them the previous day he'd looked like he was ready to murder someone he was so worked up. It was only after Bill threatened him with bodily harm that the kid had blurted out the story to them. His heart had sunk into the pit of his stomach and he'd let of such a long string of curses even he was embarrassed afterwards.

Losing Amelia would destroy the little morale they had left, and he for one wasn't sure he'd be able to recover from the blow. Then there was Heffron. The guy was so obviously in love with Amelia that losing her would have broken the poor kid after everything he'd been through.

With a deep sigh she said "I know. You're both right."

"Well now hell's gonna freeze over 'coz Amelia just admitted we're right and she's wrong."

"We're already in hell and it's pretty damn nippy in case you haven't noticed, and technically I never said I was wrong."

They both shot her a warning look that made it abundantly clear that, yes, she was wrong.

"Fine, fine. I was wrong and you were right."

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again you hear?" Bill warned, his Philly accent sounding thicker than usual.

"I promise. And I do really feel bad. I know I was an idiot. I'm really, really sorry."

She looked up at them with her large doe eyes and the anger melted away. _How could he possibly stay mad at that face?_

"Come here," he said as he pulled her into another quick hug.

"Do you know where Doc and Eddy are? Oh and Lipton? I need to apologize to them too."

"Doc went into town. Krauts attacked our line this morning and Smokey got hit."

Her face fell and she asked, "How bad is it?"

"Don't know, Doc ain't back yet," Bill answered.

"Babe's with Johnny and Bull just over there," Bill pointed into the fog to their right, "and Lipton's walking around checking on the guys. He'll probably find you before you find him."

"OK, well then, let me start my apology tour. If you see Lip or Doc will you let them know I'm looking for them?"

"Sure," he said.

"I'll walk with ya," Bill said.

She gave Bill a small smile and looked to George.

"I'm gonna find Muck and Don. Tell 'em you're back. Kinda like a Christmas present, but a mouthy one."

"I love you too Luz darling," she replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, do you know who has all my stuff?"

"Babe," they both replied in unison.

"See you round handsome," she said over her shoulder as she and Bill left to find Babe.

"See you round beautiful," he replied with smile.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She fell into the chow line with Babe and Bill. She'd spent the better part of the day with the two of them in their foxhole. George had been right; Lipton had found her long before she'd even had the chance to go looking for him.

He was genuinely happy to have her back and he brushed off her apology with a shy smile. He always amazed her. He was so good at taking care of everyone and making them feel like this could actually be alright in the end. The man was an angel as far as she was concerned.

She'd hoped to get a moment alone with Babe to talk to him about everything he'd said to her while she'd been ill, but they were constantly interrupted by a steady stream of men who wanted to check up on her. It was adorable, and utterly annoying at the same time.

Now she anxiously searched the faces around her for Gene's. She hadn't seen him all day, and he should have been back from Bastogne hours ago.

Babe touched her lower back and she had to suppress the thrill that ran up her spine. This was not the time nor the place. "There's Doc," he whispered in her ear and she followed his gaze to find Gene sitting with his back against a nearby tree.

His eyes held that far off look she'd seen before with soldiers, like he could be looking right at you and not really see you.

Turning to Babe she touched his arm. "Wait here."

She left the line and walked over to Gene. He didn't look up or even move. Wherever he was it wasn't here.

She bent down and unclipped his mess tin from his belt. Taking it back to Babe and Bill she asked them, "Would you mind getting Doc's food?"

"Sure," Babe said, taking the tin from her hand.

"Give me yours then you can go talk to Doc," Bill said and she handed him her own tin mug.

As she walked back over to Gene she thought of the best way to approach this. If they'd been alone she would have crouched down in-front of him and touched his face to get his attention. But out here, surrounded by soldiers, that would only worry everyone. So instead she dragged a log over and sat down next to him, making sure their arms and legs touched.

Gene slowly turned his face to her and for the first time his eyes gained some focus. "Amelia," he said.

"Hey Gene. Are you alright darling?" she asked softly.

He looked away from her to stare at the line of men. She followed his gaze and waited for him to answer her question.

Bill and Babe were watching them closely out of the corner of their eyes and so was Winters she noticed. They all looked worried. They all looked like she felt.

"Gene, I'm sorry for scaring you," she ventured, not convinced he was ever going to answer her question.

Still staring off into the distance he said, "You could've died. I could have lost you."

Her heart broke and the guilt that had been bubbling just under the surface all day poured over.

"Gene, I'm so sorry. I know it's not enough, but I really never meant to frighten you."

He slowly turned to look at her and he intertwined their fingers. "You don't have to apologize. Just don't do it again. Next time, come to me first."

"Alright."

He turned away from her again and his eyes lost all their focus as he stared off into space, but he never let go of her hand.

"Doc," Babe said, handing Gene the mess tin filled with warm food.

Gene didn't make a move to take it from him, so she reached up with her free hand and took it from Babe. They exchanged a concerned look, but he didn't say anything. She placed the tin in Gene's empty hand and his fingers curled around the hot metal.

"Here doll," Bill said, handing her her own food and quickly glancing in Gene's direction.

"Thanks hun."

She heard the roar of a jeep seconds before she saw Colonel Sink jump out of the passenger side of one.

As the colonel walked through their group, making his way to Dick, he said, "We're all sitting down to a Christmas eve dinner of turkey and hooch back at Division CP. Damned if I don't like old Joe Domingus' rancid-ass beans better!"

This earned him a round of approving chuckles from the men.

"Hello Easy Company," he greeted everyone.

"Hello, sir," followed the chorus of replies.

She turned her head to glance at Gene. He was still staring into nothing. Her stomach contracted and she tightened her hold on his hand. He returned the pressure but never looked at her.

"Men," Sink said and a hush fell over the assembled group, "General McAuliffe whishes us all a Merry Christmas," he read from a piece of paper he held in his hand.

She almost scoffed out-loud. _Freezing to death in the middle of a war with people trying to kill you wasn't exactly my idea of a Merry Christmas._

As if reading her mind Sink continued, "What's merry about this all, you ask? Just this; we've stopped cold everything that's been thrown at us from the North, East, South and West."

 _Yeah, but at what price,_ she thought darkly.

"Now, two days ago the German commander demanded our honorable surrender to save the U.S.A encircled troops from total annihilation."

He paused and briefly looking up from the paper before finishing, "The German commander received the following reply. 'To the German commander. Nuts!'"

The men smiled, a handful even laughed, but she didn't move and neither did Gene.

"We're giving our country and our loved ones at home a worthy Christmas present, and being privileged to take part in this gallant feat of arms, we're truly making ourselves a Merry Christmas."

Folding closed the paper he greeted the men with, "Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you."

The soldiers cheered the word, "Nuts!" taking whatever humor and courage they could from it.

As she watched the colonel talk to Winters she couldn't find it in herself to join in.

"Gallant feat of arms. Who are they kidding? Your families would rather have you all home safe than dying out here," she whispered the words out loud.

Gene's hand tightened further around hers, to the point where it almost hurt, but she didn't mind because it meant he was still there with her.

"Merry Christmas chérie."

"Merry Christmas Gene."

XXXXXXX

"Hey Em, where you going?" Bill called after her.

She stopped her slow walk through the darkening forest and turned to watch him close the distance between them. "Hey hun, to find Luz. I have something to give him for the guys. You know, for Christmas."

"I was thinking if you ain't got other plans, we could spend Christmas Eve together. What'dya say?"

Squinting her eyes and pulling her lips like she was thinking long and hard she said, "Well, let me check my diary. Mmmmm….there was that cocktail party I was invited to and that fancy dinner at town hall. But I suppose I could miss those if it meant spending time with the most handsome man around. I mean, how can any girl say no to that face?"

"Charmer," he retorted as he shook his head.

She smiled. "I learned from the best."

They fell into step, continuing in the direction of George's foxhole.

"So what you gotta give Luz?" Bill asked.

"It's a surprise."

"You sound just like my ma."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Finest woman I know. You'll see when you meet her."

She turned her head the glance over at her friend. "I can't wait."

He looked her way. "So after the war you'd really come to Philly?"

She turned her head to look up at the trees and shrugged. "I don't really have anywhere else to go, it's not like I have a family waiting for me. I mean I'd need to go see Derek's family, but after that I'm all yours."

"Doll, you got a family. You're looking at one of 'em."

She smiled and bumped him affectionately with her shoulder.

"Don't you got a home in New York?" he asked.

"Yeah, the house my parents left me. They had another one in Washington as well, but we didn't spend a lot of time there."

Bill let out a long whistle. "What did your pa do?"

"Surgeon. He had clients in both towns so we moved between them often."

"Fancy."

"Shut-up," she rolled her eyes.

Bill chuckled at her annoyance.

"I actually haven't been to either one in years."

"We can go visit after this is done."

"We can."

There was a beat of silence between them, before Bill asked, "You think you'd want to live in either one?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I don't know. I haven't thought about 'after the war'. Just trying to survive each day."

"You could come live in Philly," Bill volunteered and she heard the excitement in his voice.

"Well you and Eddy really do sell the place, so maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good! Me, you and Babe. It's gonna be good times!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. Apparently he had thought about 'after the war'.

"Speaking of," he started but trailed off.

She glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a good guy," Bill stated matter-of-factly.

"He's a great guy. But I don't know, Bill."

With a cross grumble he asked, "You don't know if you like him?"

"No-no, I'm pretty damn sure I like him. A lot. It's just…" this time it was her turn to trail off.

"What?" he asked.

"He's such a great guy, he should have a great girl that doesn't know about all of this. Just a nice, normal girl."

He grabbed her arm, abruptly bringing her to a stop, "Look at me and listen good. Babe Heffron doesn't want a nice, normal girl. He wants you. You don't see it Amelia, but you're one hell of a catch and he knows it."

She smiled up fondly at her friend. "Thanks Bill."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart."

She shot him a disbelieving look, her lips turning up into a lopsided grin.

He winked playfully and said, "There's Luz. Hey Luz!"

She followed his gaze. George was standing by himself just outside his foxhole, stamping his feet and rubbing his hands to try and get some feeling back in either one.

"Bill, Em! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he greeted them.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me hand out Christmas presents to the boys?"

"Sure thing, but I ain't kissing no one!"

Her lips twitched up and she shook her head playfully. "Oh, OK. That wasn't part of the plan, but good to know where you stand on that one."

Ignoring her comment, he asked excitedly, "So? What is it?"

Reaching into her jacket she took out two full packs of Lucky Strikes. "Help me hand these out?"

His eyes lit up and he grabbed the two packs from her fingers, turning them around as if checking to make sure they were real. "Shit! Where did you get these?"

"I kept two packs hidden in case we were still here over Christmas. Figured everyone would need a little cheering up."

"You figured right," Bill said.

"You'll help?" she asked a very excited George.

"Yeah of course, but you don't want to hand them out?"

"Nah, I'll leave that honor to you. As long as you make me one promise."

"Anything?"

She placed a kiss on his stubble covered cheek. "You'll have one and think of me."

"Deal," he replied as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas handsome," she said.

Speaking into the air above her head he said, "Merry Christmas beautiful."

Moments later she and Bill were walking away from a very happy George towards his foxhole.

"Don't worry. I have half a pack left," she assured him with a wicked smile.

"I could kiss ya!"Bill exclaimed as he threw a strong arm around her shoulder, nearly making her lose her balance.

They stopped outside a tarp covered foxhole. He bent down and lifted the cover and the smiling face of Babe greeted her.

"Ladies first," Bill said.

She was just about to jump into the foxhole when she heard Buck call, "Bill, you coming?"

She shot him a confused look.

"I gotta spend the night with Buck out in the OP. This," he cocked his head at the foxhole, "is my Christmas present to you and Babe."

"You sly devil," she said, the excitement already making her hands tingle and her stomach do flips.

Bill shot her a very smug smile and she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Here," she said, handing him two cigarettes. "I love you Bill Guarnere and don't you ever forget that."

Taking the smokes, he smiled warmly down at her, "I love you too doll."

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

Amelia dropped into the foxhole and just as Bill dropped the tarp cover he shot Babe a sly smile.

She sat down next to him and he instinctively slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her body against his. She took off her helmet and placed it down on the ground to her other side, before pressing her body even deeper against his.

A little sigh escaped her lips, and peering down he noticed a content little smile had settled on her face.

"What?" he asked.

She tilted her head so she could look up at him, the smile never wavering, "I remember everything you told me on the drive into Bastogne."

"Oh?" he said with a smirk.

"You called me baby and said you'd take care of me for as long as I'd allow it."

"No, I don't recall any of that," he teased as he desperately tried to keep a straight face.

She slapped his chest and giggled. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I meant every word," he whispered into her hair.

"Good," she whispered in reply.

He felt her shift around and seconds later heard the hiss of a cigarette lighting.

She took a long drag before offering it to him. He took it from her and as he inhaled the acrid smoke he stared at the burning red tip.

"Happy Christmas Eddy," she said.

Handing the smoke back to her he replied, "Happy Christmas Amelia."

"Bill said I should come to Philly after the war. To live there," she said as she blew out a long stream of smoke.

Taking the cigarette from her he said, "You'd like Philly. My ma would be real happy to finally meet you."

She turned her head slightly to peer up at him. Taking the cigarette from his lips she asked, "Finally?"

A blush crept up his neck, but he shrugged it off. "Yeah, finally. I've been writing her about you for so long she says she can't wait to meet the real woman."

Amelia moved out from under his arm and turned her body so she was facing him. "Whoa-whoa! You've been writing your mother 'bout me? Since when? What do you tell her? Oh my word, she thinks I'm some crazy skirt running around with her son, doesn't she? Oh, no."

He laughed at her over reaction and how animated she'd become in the space of one second.

Reaching over he took the cigarette from her fingers and took a drag through his smirk.

"Well?" she asked.

"Since Aldbourne. I told her about all the veterans and you came up. I think I told her Bill was the most frightening but you were by far the most intimidating."

She straightened out and a smug little smile played at her lips.

He offered her the the last of the cigarette, but she waved it off. He shrugged and finished it for them.

"Ever since then she always asks about you. Keeps telling me I had better be nice to you because you already had to put up with a bunch of rough men."

"Awwww….I love your mom so much already!"

"Trust me, she feels the same. After Holland I wrote her one letter and I didn't mention you in it."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he ran his hand self-consciously through his hair.

"Anyway, when I got her reply the first thing she did was ask me about you. She was so worried you'd been killed and that's why I hadn't written about you. When I told her you were fine, in the next letter she spent half a page giving me hell. I could hear her scolding me from the other side of the Atlantic! If she was there she would have smacked me across the head."

Amelia smiled triumphantly. "Oh, we're gonna get along fabulously."

"I'm doomed. You're gonna gang up against me, maybe you shouldn't come to Philly."

"Hey!" she exclaimed and reached forward to smack his chest playfully.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, giving her a light tug to bring her face closer to his. His laughter faded and her smile softened. She dropped her eyes, studying the hand which was resting against his chest.

Gently hooking a finger underneath her chin he lifted her face. She peered at him from underneath her long lashes. His heart pounded against his chest and he couldn't feel the cold anymore.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She straddled his legs, never breaking eye contact, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her body pressed against his, she tilted her head down as his hand slipped from her chin to behind her head, guiding her lips to his.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers and her hands ran into his hair, sending a shiver up his spine. He moved his lips to trace the line of her jaw before they slipped to the delicate skin of her throat. As he planted a row of soft kisses all down the right side of her neck a low moan slipped from her lips and her fingers pulled at his hair.

He smiled against her skin and she tugged at his hair, forcing his eyes up to meet hers. They were darker than usual. Pools of black he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in.

A wicked smile ran across her full lips and he shot her a cocky grin.

She crashed her lips into his, pressing her body even closer to his. He ran his tongue against her lips and they parted willingly. Their kiss deepened, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears and as she drew her nails along the back of his neck he groaned into her mouth.

She smirked against his lips for a second before he pressed their lips together again with renewed need.

The arm that was around her waist slipped down her back and cupped her ass. She laughed into his mouth, a deep, throaty sound that made his hold on her tighten.

She rolled her hips against his and nipped his bottom lip. His muscles shuddered in anticipation and he pressed his lips even harder into hers. Wanting nothing more than to be close to her, not sure he'll ever be close enough.

"Eddy," she purred against his lips.

Without breaking his lips contact with hers he murmured, "Baby, you're my girl now. I'm going to make you forget about this place."

She moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his jacket, pulling his body even closer to hers.

A dim thud could be heard, he assumed it was his heart or hers. But then he felt the ground reverberate followed by a louder blast which shattered the night.

In one smooth movement he lifted her and placed her down on the ground, covering her body with his as the artillery bombardment continued all around them.

"Fucking Krauts! It's fucking Christmas for fuck's sake!" she cursed violently underneath him.

The bombardment died down and he lifted his head so he could look at her. "That was some colorful language you had going on young lady," he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Trust me, I was holding back."

A proud smile tugged at his lips. "God, you're something else."

She narrowed her eyes for a split second, but he planted a soft kiss on her bruised lips and her scowl changed into a naughty smirk.

The moment of peace was short lived however as the bombardment started up again, this time accompanied by men screaming.

"We gotta help!" she shouted.

He was about to protest when another scream could be heard. "Fine, but stay close."

Grabbing their helmets and guns they clambered out of the foxhole and ran in the direction of the screams as trees burst into shrapnel around them.

Running into a clearing they skidded to a halt and stared in disbelief. Winters was shielding a screaming Lieutenant Welsh from the explosions while Peacock tried to stamp out a small fire.

Spina, Easy's other medic, skidded to stop next to them, eyes wide.

Amelia turned to them and ordered, "Get Gene now!" before she ran to Winters' side.

"C'mon," he said, slapping Spina on the arm, as he turned to find Doc while the shells still rained down all around them.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She slid down onto her knees at Harry's head. Placing his head in her lap she shielded his body from the debris kicked up by another blast.

His leg was torn open by a large piece of shrapnel, the blood glistening darkly in the pale moonlight. Dick was trying franticly to stop the bleeding, but he looked around and she saw the panic in his eyes. Harry wasn't just one of his men, this was his friend.

"Medic! Roe! Doc!" their captain screamed.

She turned her attention back to Harry. He was moaning and screaming, wriggling around from the pain, making it even more difficult for Dick to help him.

She grabbed both sides of his face in her hands and forced his panic stricken eyes to focus on her. "Harry, you will be fine. Kitty needs you to come home to her, so you will fight. Now you need to stay still. You need to stay still and stay with me. Doc's on his way."

He swallowed hard, but gave her a faint nod of his head.

"Shhhhh…." she coed, stroking his hair and trying her best to keep him calm.

His eyes left hers for a split second to glance down at his leg and he started to scream again.

"Harry hey! Tell me about Kitty. OK, tell me 'bout home," she shouted over his screams, the shouts of the men and the bombs going off in the distance.

Harry shut his eyes and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it with all her might as he continued to moan in pain.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and then Gene appeared out of the dark, but instead of his usual decisive action he just stood frozen to the spot, watching them as if he didn't know what to do.

Dick saw she was looking at something, her mouth slack in disbelief and horror, and turned to peer over his shoulder.

"Roe," he said quietly but forcefully.

Gene's eyes looked up from the wounded man to meet Dick's and slowly he came back to life.

He took Dick's spot and lifted Harry's leg as he made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding and poured sulfur powder over the open wound.

Harry flinched at the pain and squeezed her hand even tighter. "You have to stay still Harry," she ordered.

Still working to try and stop the bleeding, Gene said, "I got morphine in my pocket. Give it to him."

Dick jabbed the morphine syrette into Harry's opposite leg and his entire body relaxed as the drugs took hold and dulled the pain.

A jeep screeched to a halt and the driver jumped out, ready to get Harry into town.

Gene wrote the letter M on his forehead in his own blood before allowing the other men to lift Harry onto the jeep. She stayed on her knees and their eyes met. She didn't know how hers looked, or what he saw in them. But seeing her friend break like that, petrified her.

Dick came striding back to them and bent down next to Gene. "Eugene, get yourself into town. Get a hot meal."

She nodded her head slightly, hoping to silently encourage Gene to take a few hours away from the line.

His eyes fell and he got up to join the driver before they sped off to Bastogne.

She watched him leave until the jeep disappeared into the dark. Her head dropped and she rubbed her hands over her stinging eyes. An image of Babe kissing her and wrapping her up in his strong arms danced behind her eyelids. "I hate this fucking war."

She sensed movement in-front of her face and when she opened her eyes she found a hand held out to her. Grabbing it she allowed Dick to pull her to her feet.

"Sink will still let you change your mind," he said.

"And what? Miss all of this fun?" she replied with a wry smile.

"You should get some rest."

"I will. I'll go find Lipton, tell him what happened and then get some sleep."

Dick raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"He's like our mother. He knows something's happened, but until he knows the details he'll just worry," she explained.

"I see."

"Good night, sir," she said, turning to leave.

"Good night Amelia."

XXXXXXX

It was late the next morning, the sun already sitting half-way up the sky, when she jogged through the ankle deep snow trying to find Babe.

She'd ended up spending the rest of the evening with George and Joe. After she'd reported to Lipton, she'd gone back to the foxhole she's shared with Babe, but found it empty. Not sure where he'd gotten to she went from foxhole to foxhole looking for him, but after the third one she gave up.

Her legs were cramping and the stitches in her arm burned from being pulled tight. So she'd given in to the exhaustion that was her ever present companion and slipped into a deep sleep, wedged between George and Joe with a thin blanket for cover.

She spotted two helmets peeking out over the rim of a foxhole that was right on the edge of their line. The one soldier peered over his shoulder and she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips when she found Babe staring back at her. Her eyes flicked to the other soldier and the cross painted on the back of his helmet.

Babe held out his hand to her and a flash of familiar blue material tied around his palm caught her eye.

Jumping into the foxhole she peered around him to see if her hunch had been right. She sighed in relief when Gene looked up at her and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Sitting down heavily she asked Gene, "How was Bastogne?"

He ran his hand through his black hair. "Bombed. Church was hit."

Her eyes flicked to the blue material tied around Babe's hand and her stomach contorted violently in recognition. "Oh Gene, Renée?"

He shook his head.

"Shit," she said.

"Who's Renée?" Babe asked innocently.

"A friend of Gene's that worked at the aid station," she answers on his behalf and Babe's eyes fell as he put two and two together.

She gently took his bandaged hand in her lap and traced the lines of the material. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Him," Babe jerked his other thumb in Gene's direction.

The medic shot her a guilty smile.

"I'm gonna need a bit more than that."

"Babe came to fetch me last night when Lieutenant Welsh got hit. In the process I cut his hand open."

"Gene!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

He held up his hands to show his innocence. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, OK," she relented and the three of them fell into an easy silence.

"Hey! You called him Babe!" she exclaimed.

Both men chuckled as if she was a bit late to the party and she shrugged them off. Gene using someone's nickname was a big damn deal.

"Where did you get to last night?" Babe asked her.

"Went to find Lipton to bring him up to speed. When I couldn't find you I crashed with George and Joe."

His lips pursed together and she saw the muscles in his jaw working.

She rolled her eyes, but on the inside she felt rather smug that he was jealous.

"Hey," she said, touching his face, "you have nothing to worry about. Where were you anyway?"

His jaw relaxed and he gently took her hand in his. "They needed help watching the line after the shelling."

As she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed her eyes to drift close, she missed the small smile Gene shot Babe and kiss he in turn planted on her forehead.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone had a good week and a lovely weekend to look forward to. I know what you're all thinking...FINALLY those to crazy kids kissed! About damn time! hahahaha...

I have to say a special thanks to my amazing reviewers, you guys are the best and I love hearing from you. To everyone that comes back every week to read the story and to those that have added it to their alerts...you all rock!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 26**

Amelia POV

General Patton and his tanks broke through the German lines on the 26th of December, a belated Christmas present some bitterly called it. She's been thankful though. Now men could be evacuated and they finally received some much needed supplies. But they still slept in foxholes, exposed to the elements and with the ever present threat of a German shelling hanging over their heads.

A part of her had hoped that they would be pulled off the line now that men could be moved in to replace them, but that small part was sorely disappointed when it became clear Easy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She'd spent New Year's eve huddled in a foxhole with Babe and Gene, tucked under the former's arm as they shared a cigarette and a ration of brandy she'd stolen from an arrogant tank driver that had tried to chat her up by insisting they'd saved the surrounded paratroopers.

All things considered it had been a pretty good night.

"Hey Lip," she said as she approached the sergeant a few days later.

"Amelia, hey," he greeted her.

He was standing off to one side as Easy got ready to move out. They'd been tasked with clearing the woods near the town of Foy. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of walking through a German infested forest, but it was better than sitting in a foxhole all day waiting for the next bombing.

"We almost ready to move?" she asked him, quickly glancing over the men milling around.

"Yip, just 'bout. You stay with 2nd platoon today."

"Sure. Speaking of, where is 'ol Wild Bill?"

"Saw him talking to Bull over there," Lipton jerked his head in Bull's general direction.

"Let me go find him then, before he starts to worry and then I'll never hear the end of it."

Lipton smiled at her and shook his head. Everybody knew how Bill could react if he even suspected something was amiss with Amelia.

She lightly slapped his shoulder as she walked past him in the direction he'd shown her.

"Beautiful, just the pretty face I've been looking for," Bill greeted her with a cheeky smile.

"William Guarnere, just the man I'm looking for."

"Ha! You heard that fellas?" he said, slapping Bull on the back and giving Johnny a sly wink.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Em, you know where Babe is?" Johnny asked her nonchalantly, but she didn't miss the faint grins the three men shared.

"Not at this exact moment," she replied, eyeing them suspiciously. "He was talking to George and Joe last I saw."

Johnny nodded as if he knew exactly where that was while Bull and George smiled slyly.

"OK, what is going on here?" she asked them, hands firmly planted on her hips so they knew she meant business.

"Nothing, don't know what you're talking 'bout," Bill replied.

"Oh, please. I wasn't born yesterday. Spit it out, or I'll make you."

Bull gave a deep, rumbling chuckle, "You'll make us?"

She levelled him with a steely gaze, "Try me."

"Anybody ever tell you you're frightening when you want to be?" Bill asked and the other two nodded in affirmation.

She allowed a devilish smile to run across her lips. "You don't know the half of it. Now spill."

Holding up his hands in surrender Bill said, "Fine, jeez. What's going on with you and Babe?"

"I thought you were going to tell me what's going on with you lot, not ask me another question."

"The boys all got a bet going on about when he's gonna finally scrape together enough guts to make a move on you," Johnny answered.

She looked from the one man to the next, trying to judge if he was telling the truth or not. Considering how strange everyone'd been acting of late it would make sense. She'd just assumed they'd found out about the moment she and Babe had shared on Christmas eve, but clearly he'd kept that to himself.

"I see, a bet huh? And is it safe to assume sergeants are in on this bet?"

They nodded sheepishly.

"So is the bet about whether or not he's made a move, or when he makes a move?"

Johnny's eyebrow shot up and Bull smiled. Bill side-eyed her suspiciously, but answered anyway. "If and when. Whoever gets the closest date wins."

"I see."

"We're moving out!" Lipton's voice carried over to them.

Smiling innocently, she said, "Oh well, seems we have to be on our way then."

"Wait, you not gonna tell us if anything's happened?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Oh no, something's happened. I'm just not going to tell you what or when. Not until you all decide on what my cut is."

Bull laughed and Johnny smiled broadly as he shook his head affectionately.

Bill swung and arm around her shoulder. "Doll, remind me never to try and hustle you."

She looked up at him and winked. "Deal."

After that they spent the rest of the day trekking through the thousand or so yards between their position and Foy. In comparison to what she'd expected it was a pretty quiet stroll through the woods. They ran into a few Germans and a few men were hit, but overall nothing dramatic happened.

They stopped in the woods overlooking the town, not that she could see it with the fog and blanket of snow encircling them, but she knew it was there.

She sensed a strong presence right behind her and a smile made its way onto her lips. "Hey there soldier."

His hand pressed into her lower back for a split second as he moved to stand in-front of her and a seductive heat settled in the pit of her stomach.

Babe smiled down at her, their bodies inches apart but neither one daring to touch the other out in the open.

"How did you know it was me?"

"How do you know I was referring to you?" she teased him.

"Funny," he retorted with a smirk.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and grinned down at her. "Don't worry about digging in. I'm already digging a hole with Bill for the three of us to share."

"But I like digging. Keeps me warm."

"I promise you can dig the next one then all by yourself."

"Awww…what a gentleman."

He peered over her head and nodded at someone behind her. "I gotta go. Bill doesn't enjoy digging. I'll come find you when we're done."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

As he walked past her, her fingertips brushed the back of his hand. This had become their little game. Stealing secret touches and glances. She was pretty sure all the men would be happy for them when they found out about them, especially whoever won the bet, but for now it was simpler to keep it private.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned the area for something to do and spotted Lipton and Shifty digging away at a foxhole.

Almost skipping over to them, she dropped her pack to the ground and hopped into the half-dug foxhole. "Need some help?"

Lipton eyed her like she'd gone mad. "You are far too excited about this."

"It keeps me warm. So, help?" she asked as she held out her shovel.

"The more the merrier," Shifty replied as he shot her a grateful smile.

They worked in companionable silence, the only sounds coming from their labored breathing and the shovels digging into the frozen ground.

"Hey guys," Hoobler said with a very cheery grin as he and Hashey crouched down on the edge of the foxhole.

She stopped digging and leaned against the side of the hole, taking a moment to admire their handy work.

"So, look what I got today," Hoobler beamed as he held out a beautiful German Lugar pistol.

Shifty gave a long whistle and Lipton nodded approvingly.

"Mind if I take a look?" she asked and he handed her the gun, almost unable to contain his excitement.

"So I assume there's a good story to go along with it?" she asked as she turned the gun around in her hands.

Hashey's smile broadened and Hoobler was practically bouncing up and down he was so excited to tell his story to someone new.

"So, during the patrol today. We run into this German officer on horseback. I tell the guy to halt, but of course he doesn't."

"Of course," she repeats.

"The guy turns to make a run for it and I take three shots. Last one hits him right in the head and down he goes, right out of the saddle, like a sack of potatoes."

She nodded in admiration and handed him back the gun.

"Outstanding accuracy on my part, if I do say so myself."

"Which you do," Lipton said in-between shovels.

"Which I do."

She smiled at the man's giddiness over finally getting the Luger he'd been talking about since before Normandy.

Admiring the gun, Hoobler said, "Hell Shifty, I think maybe I could've even given you and Em a run for your money, right?"

"No, no. I'm not a good shot. Now dad, he was an excellent shot. Excellent. I declare, he'd shoot the wings off a fly," Shifty said in his sweet Southern drawl she loved so much.

"And you Em, you're pretty darn amazing yourself," Shifty added.

She leaned forward to touch his arm. "Thanks sweetie, really appreciate that coming from you. And for the record, a day doesn't go by that I'm not grateful you're on our side."

Turning her attention to Hoobler she added, "That goes for you too Hoobs."

"Thanks Em."

She winked at him before continuing to shovel dirt out of the hole.

"You dug in yet?" Lipton asked Hoobler and Hashey, sounding more like a stern parent than a tough sergeant.

"Yeah-yeah," Hoobler grumbled, but he got to his feet none the less. "Just thought I'd take a walk, shoot the shit."

"You're a good shot Hoobler. Like Em said, just glad you're on our side," she heard Lipton say over her shoulder.

"Hey y'all?" Shifty said.

She and Lipton stopped digging and turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Lipton prodded him to continue.

"Thanks for the help."

She smiled and Lipton said, "You got it Shifty. Besides, you heard Em. Keeps her warm."

Just as she got stuck back into the digging Buck and Don walked up to their foxhole. The blond lieutenant nodded to them in greeting, but asked Lipton to join him for a moment.

Lipton climbed out of the foxhole, but not before handing a disgruntled Don his shovel.

"It ain't that bad Don. Keeps you warm," she offered.

He shot her a dirty look which she returned with a sickly sweet smile and her pack of smokes.

"You sure do know the way to a man's heart," Don said, taking two smokes from her pack and handing one to Shifty.

"All it takes is a smoke with you lot. You're so easy."

"What can I say Em? We got our priorities straight," Don joked.

Catching the tail end of Buck and Lipton's conversation, she overheard Buck exclaim, "Goddamnit! Now where's Dike? Where the hell is he? Where does he ever go?"

Don nudged her in the ribs and chipped in, "I don't know, but I wish he'd stay the hell there."

She and Shifty grunted in agreement.

Without even looking their way Lipton scolded them "Shut up, boys."

"Shutting up sarge," she and Don said in perfect unison.

A single shot rang out and the blood froze in her veins. A split second later Buck and Lipton were next to her in the incomplete foxhole as all the soldiers franticly searched the white landscape for the source.

That hadn't been the sound of a rifle, and no matter how much she strained her eyes she couldn't see anything beyond the whiteness that surrounded them on all sides.

"OK! What the hell was that?" Buck asked when no follow-up shots could be heard.

"Patrol?" Don offered.

Always the voice of reason, Lipton answered, "No, we would've heard."

"One man, maybe a sniper," Buck offered an alternative answer.

She shook her head. "No, that wasn't a rifle."

From the corner of her eye she saw Shifty nod in agreement.

"What do you two see?" Buck asked them.

"Nobody out there," Shifty replied.

"Are you sure?" Buck asked, unwilling to break cover until he was sure it was safe.

"Yeah, there's no one there. It's not a sniper," she finished.

"Oh Jesus! It's Hoob! He's been shot!" Hashey's scream came out of the fog.

"Sniper?" Buck asked again.

There was a pause, a beat of silence that stretched on and on before Hashey's shocked reply came, "No, no, he, he shot himself!"

Without a word she bounded out of the foxhole, Lipton and Buck close on her heels. When she broke into a clearing she skidded to a stop, her muscles refusing to move an inch, refusing to take one step further and she felt the air move as Lipton and Buck bolted past her.

Hoobler was lying on his back, Perconte and Hashey trying to keep him calm while staunching the bright red blood running down his right leg. Soon Buck and Lipton were right there with them, doing what they could while screaming for Gene. It was the color of the blood that had stopped her; bright red. Bright red blood pouring from his leg, she knew the bullet had hit an artery, and out here that meant only one thing. As much as her brain screamed at her legs to move, to go closer, be there for her friend. She couldn't make herself do it. Couldn't force herself to hold another man as he died in her arms.

She watched as Gene tried frantically to save him while the men did their best to keep Hoobler calm and comfortable, their voices rising in panic, as if they could keep him alive with their words alone. The dread in her chest kept rising and rising as she held her breath. Waiting for the miracle she knew would never come.

Finally, Gene fell back onto his haunches and the men's voices and actions stilled. Without looking at Hoobler's face, because she didn't think she'd be able to keep it together if she did, she turned on her heel and walked back to the foxholes, blinking away the tears that stung her eyes.

XXXXXXX

She sat huddled in the corner of her foxhole, legs pulled up to her chin as she tried in vain to keep warm. She stared off into space, vaguely aware of Bill and Babe working on the covering for their foxhole. After Hoobler had died she'd headed straight for them, head bowed down so she could regain her composure in what went for privacy out here before she had to face them. Still, the moment she'd dropped into the hole they took one look at her and knew something was wrong. Without meeting their eyes, she mumbled, "Hoobs died."

"Fuck," Bill swore under his breath.

Babe reached out and pulled her down into a sitting position, squeezing her shoulder before continuing his work. No one said anything for a while after that.

Night started to fall when Buck walked over to their foxhole and sat down on the edge. Her eyes moved in his direction so she could study his face. He looked so much older, tired and unsettled somehow. She shuddered to think what she would find if she had to see her own reflection.

"You boys almost dug in?" Buck asked.

Bill nodded and Babe replied, "Just 'bout."

"Good," Buck said and his eyes fell on her. "I suppose you heard about Hoob."

Babe stopped what he was doing and quickly glanced down to her before replying, "Yeah, we heard."

"He shot himself. He had a goddamn Luger in his pants," Buck filled in the blanks she hadn't bothered with earlier.

"Jesus," Bill hissed.

"Dear God. And don't you three do something stupid like that, all right?" he warned them, the affection evident though in every word.

"We'll try not to, Buck," Babe replied with the faintest of smirks.

"I mean it. And you, Wild Bill," Buck said with a slap to Bill's shoulder, "I've invested too much goddamn time shaping you into something useful. You do something crazy and get yourself knocked out of this thing."

Bill chuckled, "I know, I know. You'll kill me."

"Even if you're dead, I'll still kill you."

Bill nudged her shoulder and she shot him a small smile.

"Don't even get me started on beautiful over here. Almost no point in telling her not to do something stupid. So just don't get killed doing it you hear?"

Bill and Babe both laughed, forcing her to shoot them each a glare before her lips betrayed her and turned up into a small smile of their own. "I'll do my best Buck. Special for you."

"Good. I'll see you guys later, all right? I'm gonna check on the other guys."

She nodded her goodbye, wanting to keep as still as possible so the freezing wind wouldn't find another gap in her clothing to cut through.

Babe turned to watch him leave and after a moment's hesitation he said, "Crazy Joe McCloskey."

"What?" Bill asked. She looked between the two of men, having absolutely no idea what they were talking about but happy for the momentary distraction from the ever present ache in her bones.

"This guy used to hang out in-front of Delancey's and just, you know, just stare at people," Babe clarified.

"Yeah I know who Crazy Joe McCloskey is. What the hell's that gotta do with anything, Babe?"

"Mmm…Buck kinda reminds me of him now."

"What?" Bill exclaimed.

"You know, ever since he got shot in Holland."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bill said as he moved so he was sitting directly next to Babe. "What are you saying, he's nuts? Because Crazy Joe McCloskey was fucking nuts, Babe. That's why they called him Crazy Joe."

Babe almost flinched at the words. "No, not…. I'm not saying he's nuts. I'm just saying…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, or thinking better of it.

"What? What are you saying?" Bill pried, unwilling to let this go so easily.

"Forget it!" Babe tried again to shake off the conversation.

"What?!" Bill insisted, the agitation in his voice growing by the syllable.

Babe glanced back in Buck's direction as if he was weighing up his options. Finally, he turned to look Bill square in the eyes and said, "Oh, come on! You've seen him Bill. He's, well, he's all wound up like a spring!"

He was right. She'd noticed it on Buck's first night back all those weeks ago in France. It came and went, but his eyes always had that look about them. Like he was only one incident away from slipping away from them permanently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's fine!" Bill tried to brush Babe's comment aside. "It wasn't getting shot that got to him, it was being in that hospital. I've been there, OK? Ain't pretty."

"Yeah," Babe relented, not sounding convinced in the least.

"Besides, you saw, once he was up and moving around he was his old self again. I'm telling you, Buck Compton's fine."

"If you say so."

"I do," Bill said and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "What do you think Em?"

"I think we're all going a bit crazy out here. Who am I to judge another man's level of crazy? I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks I'm off my rocker. Probably right," she finished with a shrug.

Bill gave a cackle of a laugh and Babe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you've always been crazy," Babe said as he draped an arm around her and pulled her in close.

She playfully nudged him in the ribs. "Thanks, love you too."

Bill was about to make a comment when she shot him a warning look. Now was not the time or place for him to say anything about her casual use of the word 'love' around Babe Heffron.

He snapped his jaw shut, but a smirk still planted itself firmly on his lips.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Hey fellas, look who I found?" she heard Bill call and turned to look over her shoulder.

She was standing off to one side of the chow line, eating her ration for the day while talking to Gene and Babe.

Her face morphed into a lopsided smile when she found the man Bill had been referring to. Toye had been hit on New Year's Eve and been at the aid station for three days.

 _Keeping up the Easy tradition of going AWOL,_ she smiled to herself.

"Hey Em," Toye greeted her when he caught her eye.

"Hey darling. Good to have you back."

He smiled sweetly at her for a moment before Muck distracted him with some conversation he was having with a new replacement.

"Lot of you guys been injured?" she heard the replacement ask. She shook her head; the poor kid didn't know what he'd just let himself in for.

Johnny shot the poor guy a disapproving look, "It's called wounded, peanut. Injured's when you fall out of a tree or something."

She felt Gene lightly nudge her shoulder. She stole a glance in his direction to find a ghost of a smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes, but that only broadened his smile and caused Babe to grin like an idiot.

She turned back to her earlier source of entertainment. Relieved to see that Muck had now taken it upon himself to give the replacement a guided tour of all of their wounds.

"Don't worry. There's enough crap flying around here, you're bound to get dinged sometime," Muck said as he showed the guy around the group of men.

"Almost every single one of these guy's been hit at least once. Except for Alley here," Muck said as he stopped next to Alley, "He's a two-timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy and got peppered by a potato-masher in Holland."

The kid's eyes widened in shock and admiration and she shook her head at Muck's antics, but the grin never slipped from her lips.

He continued his little tour, walking past Bull saying, "Now Bull, he got a piece of exploding tank in Holland," before he stopped next to Luz, "And George Luz here has never been hit. You're one lucky bastard."

"Takes on to know one, Skip," Luz retorted, shooting a wink in her direction.

With his usual dramatic flair Muck said, "Consider us blessed."

"Now Liebgott," Muck pointed to Joe where he was sitting on a log next to Popeye, "That skinny little guy, he got pinged in the neck in Holland."

Joe gave the poor replacement an evil little smirk and she swore she saw the kid flinch.

"And right next to him," Muck just kept going, "that other skinny little guy, that's Popeye. He got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy"

"And Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland," Don chipped in.

Buck turned around and waved his butt in the air so the replacement could get a good look at it.

She giggled, the unfamiliar feeling ratteling inside her chest.

"Yeah, kind of an Easy Company tradition, getting shot in the ass," Penkala added for good measure.

"Yip. Now of course princess over there," Muck pointed in her direction and she felt all eyes turn to her.

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath.

"Now she's never been shot in the ass. Which to be honest, we're all a little disappointed by."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from betraying her.

Muck took this as encouragement on her part and continued, "Now, she got hit by a piece of shrapnel in Holland and grazed by a bullet right here in these merry woods. But she also nearly got strangled in Normandy and shot in Holland. Quite frankly, the woman's a magnet for trouble."

"That's why you love me," she retorted, blowing a kiss in Muck's direction for good measure.

"Sure do princess. Life would be so boring without you."

She caught Gene's eye and sensed his disapproval. She smiled ever so sweetly and blew him a kiss as well. He rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched into the start of a smile despite himself.

"Hey, even 1st Sergeant Lipton over there," Muck exclaimed, still going strong. "He got a couple pieces of a tank shell in Carentan. One chunk in his face. Another chunk almost took out his nuts."

Lipton shook his head, his usual shy smile playing at his lips as he made the perfect picture of an indulgent parent, watching their kids play.

"How are those nuts, sarge?" Bill asked.

Lipton looked her way briefly, she just shrugged, they were way past all the niceties by now.

"Doing fine Bill. Nice of you to ask," Lipton replied shyly, avoiding her eyes.

She laughed and turned back to Babe and Gene to continue their conversation. Bill swaggered over to them with George hot on his heels. Both men looking far too pleased with themselves for her liking.

"What did you two do?" she asked them as they joined their little group.

"What? Us?" George exclaimed, trying his best to look offended and only looking guiltier.

"Please, I know that look. What happened or what did you win?"

Gene was listening intently, a ghost of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips while Babe openly looked between them, eager to see who would crack first.

Bill chuckled and slapped George hard on the back, nearly sending the other man tumbling forward. "Can't slip anything past her Luz. May as well come clean."

Luz shot him an annoyed look, but his frown quickly morphed into a smile. He held out a pack of smokes to her.

She tentatively took it, eyeing him skeptically. "Who did you kill for this? You know I can't be complaisant in a murder."

"Haha, funny. Nah, this is your cut of the winnings."

"What winnings?" Babe and Gene asked.

"The winnings on the bet the guys had going over when you would man up and make a move," Bill shot in Babe's direction.

"Hold your horses. I haven't told you anything," she retorted.

"Nah, you didn't, but Babe here let it slip last night," Bill said, lighting his own smoke with a triumphant grin.

She turned her head slowly to look at Babe, quirking her head to one side. His cheeks flushed and he avoided her gaze, rather choosing to scowl at Bill and George. Gene now chuckled out loud, enjoying the scene of his friends' discomfort far too much.

"Really? Did he know?" she asked, trying her very best to sound angry.

Bill shrugged, "Don't get your panties in a twist Em. The guy didn't kiss and tell," he cackled at his own joke. She continued to stare at him flatly until he continued. "We were talking 'bout home and he said this Christmas wasn't that bad."

George snorted at the ridiculous comment, "Not that bad? Can you believe that? We're stuck out here in this shit-hole and he says it ain't that bad. So we put two and two together. The only reason he would say that, is if the two of you finally kissed."

"So, you two assumed we kissed over Christmas because Eddy said it wasn't so bad?" she clarified.

They bobbed their heads up and down, goofy grins all over their faces.

"Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?"

"No," all four men blurted out in unison.

"OK, calm down boys. All I'm saying is this bet was settled on an assumption, not confirmation."

"So you didn't kiss?" George asked, his confident grin faltering for a second.

With a wicked smile of her own she said, "Oh no, he kissed me alright. The best kiss I've ever had. All I'm saying is you boys should fact check before handing out packs of smokes."

The four men stared at her with mouths hanging open for a split second before Bill broke into a deep, rumbling laugh that the others followed.

"Men. Jones," Dike greeted them as he joined their group.

The laughter immediately died down, no one sure what he'd heard. A relationship between two soldiers would be frowned upon on the best of days, and they didn't trust Dike to turn a blind eye.

"Everyone doing well?" he asked.

"Yes sir," they answered, shooting each other confused looks.

"Good-good," he mumbled, his eyes looking at someone or something behind them.

"Well, make sure everyone's dug in," he said as he turned to leave.

"Yes, sir," their little group said.

From the corner of her eye she saw Babe and Bill relax when Dike stopped and turned back sharply to look directly as her. "Oh, Sergeant Jones, before I forget. Colonel Sink informed me of your decision. Glad you decided to stay."

Her heart faltered. With ice in her voice she replied, "Yes, sir."

She watched Dike walk away from them, resolutely avoiding eye contact with the men standing around her.

When Dike vanished into the forest she turned sharply on her heal and made to leave, "Well, best dig in."

"Hold up," Bill said, stopping her dead.

She cautiously met his gaze, "Yes?"

"What did he mean by deciding to stay?" Bill grumbled, his voice low and overly controlled.

Taking a deep breath, she weighed up her options as she looked from one man to the other. She could either deny the whole thing, pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, or come clean.

She decided to try and lie. "I don't know. You know Dike. The man doesn't know whether he's coming or going. Probably has me confused with someone else."

"You're the only woman here, even Dike ain't that oblivious," Babe retorted and the other three closed ranks around her.

 _Fuck, so much for that_ , she thought.

"There's no point in me telling you. It'll only upset you and there's nothing anybody can do to change anything."

"Try us," Babe said, his voice simmering.

She looked from her one friend to the next, all four men had the same determined expression and clenched fists. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah-yeah, quit stalling," Bill hurried her along.

She shot him a dirty look which he brushed off with a roll of his eyes.

"When I joined the military there was a clause in my agreement that after one year's active duty I could get an honorable discharge, if I wanted. If not, then I would remain with the army and fall under the normal discharge regulations."

"When was your year?" Gene asked, his dark eyes hooded from the deep frown that carved a line into his forehead.

She dropped her eyes to the ground, bracing herself for the coming storm. Hesitantly she looked up to meet their eyes. "Christmas. Christmas was one year."

It was so quiet she could hear the snow fall, all four pairs of eyes stared at her in astonishment which quickly turned to disbelief and then anger.

"You're still here," Babe said, still unwilling to accept the obvious conclusion.

"That's because I decided to stay."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for affect.

"We all decided that jumping out of planes to fight behind enemy lines sounded like a peachy idea, what do you think?" she retorted.

"Don't Amelia. Don't try and be a smart-ass now. Not with this," he said, his voice more serious and level than she'd ever heard it before.

She snapped her jaw shut and swallowed the comeback she had on the tip of her tongue.

"You could be on your way home Em. Fuck, you'd be safe," George said.

Her mouth opened to reply when Babe held up his hand to stop her. "Don't say that you don't have a home. You could've gone to Philly. Our families," he gestured to Bill, "would have taken care of you. They already love you."

Gene stepped forward and gently touched her shoulder, "You could still change your mind. Sink likes you, he'll pull some strings."

She smiled fondly at her friend. "Gene, even if he could, I'd make the same choice."

His eyes fell to the ground and his hand dropped from her shoulder.

Bill rubbed his hand over his face. "Fuck, you know if Derek was here he would've ordered you to leave."

Her eyes shot to his, and she leveled him with her gaze. "Do not bring him into this. He never knew about the arrangement, and it wouldn't have changed a damn thing if he did. I would have stayed for him just like he would've stayed for me."

Bill held her gaze, but deep behind the anger she saw some regret.

"You should have taken it. You should have left this fucking place. This war," Babe's voice finally forced her to look away from Bill.

"Easy's here. My family is here. The only way I'm going anywhere is with all of you or in a box. You all need to accept that. I have."

Babe flinched at her words like she'd slapped him across the face. His eyes dropped away from hers, hurt and anger marring his handsome features. She felt a pang of guilt, but there was no point in skirting around the facts.

No one else said anything after that.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but I've made my decision. I'm staying with Easy one way or another," and with that she turned and left.

She heard footsteps following her but didn't turn around to see who it was. All her fight was gone now, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Beautiful wait will ya. Jeez," George swore close to her.

She didn't stop, but did slow down considerably.

He fell in beside her but she didn't look over to him. She felt a strong hand slip around hers. "We just want you to be safe Amelia. Derek would have wanted you safe too."

"Derek's dead Luz. He doesn't get a say anymore," the words sounded cold and hard even to her.

His hold on her tightened and she didn't try to pull away.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone had a wonderful week and a great Saturday (so far). These Bastogne chapters are such a emotional rollercoaster! I know I say it every week, but I mean it every week...thank you for everyone's continued support!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 27**

Amelia POV

Lying flat on her stomach she watched the town of Foy closely, making mental notes of the Germans running to and fro, carrying artillery shells and moving the batteries around. She tried not to think about what that meant for them, she did her best to look at it with cool detachment instead of the sickening dread that twisted and pulled at her stomach.

The men were busy digging in for the night, fortifying the foxholes. The Germans had already shelled their position extensively, but she had a feeling that was only the warm-up. Buck had ordered her to watch the Germans while the men dug in. She'd offered to shoot a few of them while she was at it. They were close enough, since only a hundred yards or so of open field separated the edge of the forest they were camped in from the German-held town. Buck had turned down her request saying he didn't want her drawing any more attention to herself than necessary.

She'd put a blanket down on the snow to provide some form of a barrier between herself and the cold, wet earth, but the water and the cold were slowly leaching into her uniform and her skin, making her muscles twitch and shiver uncontrollably. At least it gave her something else to think about besides the fight she'd had with the men. It had been almost two days since they'd found out about the opportunity she'd turned down. Most of them made a concerted effort to avoid her, or she them, she wasn't really sure, with the exception of George. He'd stuck close to her, making sure she ate and had someone to share her foxhole with. One by one the other men had found out, things never really stayed a secret for long in Easy. Most of them had a similar reaction to Bill or Babe's, but George told them to back-off and they quickly did. Joe'd gone off on her for almost an hour when he'd heard. Even George couldn't get him to drop it. In the end he'd thrown his arms in the air and stomped away from her, swearing under his breath as he went. George just shook his head and offered her a smoke.

She heard a deep thump a split second before a puff of smoke billowed from behind a large haystack placed just in-front of the town. She pushed herself up and started sprinting back to Easy's position just as the high pitch whine of an artillery round flew overhead.

A large tree to her right burst into a million pieces as the shell hit home, sending wood and smoke hailing down on her. She instinctively ducked her head, the second shell already kicking up dirt to her left. After that she couldn't hear the high pitched keen of the shells as they flew over, everything was drowned out by the consistent thunder of shells bursting overhead, destroying trees and blasting craters in the earth.

She could just make out the rim of a foxhole when she felt the air behind her move and the earth beneath her feet lift, throwing her forward. She fell hard onto her stomach, barely able to break her fall and hold onto her rifle. The force of the blast drove all the strength from her legs and she swore the Germans were trying to kill just her, because shell after shell exploded all around her.

She crawled forward, inching towards the relative safety of the foxhole. A head popped out over the rim of the foxhole and when Joe saw her crawling towards him she saw his mouth move, desperately screaming her name, but she couldn't hear him over the thunder and the blood rushing in her ears.

When she was just within reach of him he half climbed out of the cover and grabbed her hand, dragging her the rest of the way into the foxhole. He threw her down hard onto the bottom of the hole before covering her frame with his.

The explosions kept coming, the earth shuddered beneath her body with every hit. She could hear Joe screaming in her ear, a string of disjointed curses. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood, afraid that if she started to scream she'd never be able to stop.

An eerie silence descended over the area as the barrage stopped as quickly as it had begun. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as her lungs tried desperately to keep up with her racing heart. She felt Joe's weight slowly lift off of her and suddenly she felt naked and exposed. She pushed herself upright and crawled over to the side of the foxhole facing the Germans. Peering over the rim of the hole she squinted into the smoke filled air, trying to see if the Germans were making a break for their line.

She felt Joe settle in next to her and she glanced his way. He met her eyes and for a second they just stared as each other, too shocked to speak.

Taking a long, shaky breath, she said, "Thanks Joe."

He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Sorry 'bout the other day. I'm still pissed you stayed, but I shouldn't have screamed at you like that."

With a lopsided smile she lightly bumped her helmet against his. "It's OK. I understand. I would've done the same if any of you did something as boneheaded as staying here."

He smirked and squeezed her tighter for a second before lifting his arm and turning his full attention back to the line.

She turned away from the line to see what damage had been done. Men were crouched down in their foxholes, nobody believing that the Germans were really done with them for the day. Through the smoke and snow she spied Lipton running between foxholes, checking up on the men and making sure everyone stayed down. She was just about to turn back to the front when she heard a faint cry. At first she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks, but then she heard it again. She strained forward trying to make out what was being said and who needed help.

She was already half-way out the foxhole when she finally heard the voice clearly.

"I need help!" Toye's broken voice carried over to her.

"Fuck, Toye needs help," she shouted over her shoulder before jumping out of the foxhole before Joe could stop her.

"Hurry would'ya!" he screamed after her.

She followed the sound of Toye's voice, dodging fallen trees and smoking craters as best she could. From the corner of her eye she saw Lipton trying to help a soldier that was trapped underneath a tree that had fallen over his foxhole. They seemed to have the situation under control so she didn't stop.

As she rounded a tree her heart froze as bile pushed up her throat as she finally found Toye. Bill was already with him, trying to drag him to the safety of a nearby foxhole as he left a trial of deep red blood on the white snow. Toye's right leg was gone below the knee, the skin, bone and muscle that was left was shredded. He must have been in shock because he kept mumbling, asking for his helmet and gun while Bill tried to get him to safety.

She slung her rifle over her shoulder as she willed her feet to move forward. Reaching the men, she locked eyes with Bill for a split second, his jaw set and brow furrowed.

"Hey Toye, you're gonna be just fine. Let's get you to a foxhole and then we'll get Doc," she said in the most soothing tone she could manage under the circumstances.

She lifted his good leg, trying to avoid knocking the injured one. He groaned but clenched his jaw to stop from crying out.

"Incoming!" she heard the call before the shriek of the shell.

A deep thud went off somewhere behind them, followed by another and another, each one coming closer.

Buck stood up in the foxhole they were heading for, screaming and waving franticly for them to hurry up.

The explosions kept getting closer until she couldn't hear Buck screaming anymore. They pushed harder, desperately trying to reach the foxhole.

Buck jumped out of the foxhole, ready to sprint to their aid when suddenly he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and earth.

Another explosion hit right behind her, nearly knocking her over but by some miracle she kept her feet. The relief that washed over her was wiped out when Toye's leg was yanked from her grasp as she was thrown backwards, her eyes suddenly facing the sky as all the air was driven from her lungs and her head reverberated as explosion after explosion went off all around them.

As she lay there, feeling burned earth and wood splinters falling all over her, she wondered if she was dying, or maybe already dead, because she couldn't feel anything anymore. There was no fear, or cold or hunger. No sadness or regret. She was just numb, as she idly watched a puff of white cloud float by the tops of the shattered trees in a surreal break in the fog and smoke.

Slowly the noise faded from the world to be replaced by a ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes, her brain racking over her body to try and find the damage before her eyes had to see it. She still couldn't feel anything, which was either a really good sign or a really bad one.

"Me…medic!" the panicked call went up. She recognized Buck's voice and turned her head in his direction, relieved that he was probably alright.

He was standing on the edge of his foxhole, his eyes wide and terrified as his arms hung limply at his side.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. With a groan and more effort that it had ever taken her, she finally got upright. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she turned her head back to where Buck was standing, to where she'd last seen Bill and Toye.

The two men were lying face down, their limbs intertwined in a bloody mess. Neither one was moving, but she could barely make out a soft groan coming from Bill.

She tried to stand, but her legs shook and gave out underneath her, her knees slamming hard into the ground.

"Fuck," she hissed, starting to crawl over to Bill and Toye.

When she reached them she carefully tried to pull them apart as best she could. "Medic!" she screamed again, the numbness she'd felt moments before quickly being replaced by dread.

"Bill, honey, can you hear me?" she said, rolling him onto his back.

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Jesus fucking Christ," he swore.

"I don't think he has anything to do with this," she joked.

"What the fuck happened?" Toye asked and her head snapped to him.

"Hey there sunshine. I got you two. Gene's on his way. We'll get you help now."

She tried to stand again and even though her legs were shaking this time they didn't give out.

"Buck, I need your help," she said. When she was met with silence she glanced in his direction.

He hadn't moved, his rifle and helmet lay on the ground at his feet as his eyes stared unseeing at the mess of men and blood in-front of him. He was gone she realized.

Tearing her eyes away from her broken friend she grabbed Bill under each arm. "OK Bill, we gotta get you sitting against that tree right there."

"Sure thing doll," he replied through gritted teeth.

As she pulled him away from Toye she was able to see the damage done to his body for the first time. His right leg, from the knee down, was completely shredded, his foot hanging on by a few last tendons and a shred of bone.

"Fuck Bill, what a way to get yourself taken out of the game," she tried to joke and was rewarded with a half-hearted laugh from the wounded man.

Gene came skidding into the clearing just as she leaned Bill against the tree and started to move to Toye.

He expertly looked between her and the two wounded soldiers before digging into his medical bag, tossing her a bandage and sulfur powder.

"You take care of Bill. Sulfur then apply as much pressure as you can," he ordered her.

She nodded and fell down to beside Bill's injured leg.

Digging into her jacket she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Quickly lighting the smoke with oddly steady hands she handed it to Bill who took it with a grateful smile.

"This is gonna hurt like a son-of-a-bitch Bill," she warned him.

He gave her a steely nod as he took a long drag.

Pouring the sulfur over as much of the wound as she could she tried to ignore his groan or the way his leg twitched whenever she touched it.

She pressed the bandage down hard on the open wound, trying not to flinch away from her friend's warm blood slicking her fingers.

"See, done. Now we just wait for the jeep to take you and Toye back to the hospital and all the pretty nurses. It's time for the two of you to go home."

Footsteps sounded behind her and she peered over her shoulder to find Don coming to a halt next to Gene. His eyes widened as he took a moment to register what he was seeing. Almost shaking himself out of it he asked, "Doc, what can I do?"

"Hold this," Gene said, pointed to the bandage that was pressed to Toye's open leg.

Two more medics appeared out of the smoke and fog, carrying a stretcher between them. Gene glanced over at Bill and ordered, "Bill, you're going first."

"Whatever you say, Doc," Bill replied.

As the medics moved in beside Bill she moved out of their way. As they lifted him onto the stretcher she flinched when he groaned in pain as his wounded leg was jostled.

The guys were about to lift him when he reached out a hand to stop them, "Wait fellas."

He held out his hand to her and she took it, squeezing his fingers as hard as she could.

"Em, you gotta take care of yourself and that knucklehead too. He loves you, he just doesn't know how to say it yet. I'll be waiting for you and Babe in Philly."

Bending down she kissed his forehead, willing the tears not to fall just yet. "I'll see you in Philly Bill," she whispered before they carried him off.

As he was carried past Toye Bill couldn't help but make one final joke, "Hey Joe, I told you I'd beat you back to the States," he said.

Toye groaned in reply, a smoke dangling from his lips.

She started to move to Gene's side when he glanced up at her. "We got this."

She nodded but didn't move.

His eyes flicked over her body, searching for any injuries, "You hurt?"

"I…I don't think so," she managed to stammer out.

"OK. You need to sit down, you could be in shock. I'll come find you later."

She nodded before taking a small step forward so she could smooth over Toye's hair with one hand. The man instantly relaxed and gave her a hazy smile through the cigarette and the pain.

"I'll see you on the other side of this mess, hun. Try not to break the hospital down," she teased softly.

"See you 'round Em. Be careful," he replied.

With one final stroke and a soft smile she turned around and walked away. She knew she had to find Babe. It would be best if he heard the news from her.

Two soldiers talking quietly caught her eye and she slowed her pace. Buck was sitting on a log, body bent forward as his head hung in his hands. Lipton was crouched in-front of him, talking even though she couldn't hear the words he was saying. He must have sensed her standing there, because he briefly glanced in her direction. His eyes were brimming with sorrow and resignation. In a matter of moments, they'd lost three good soldiers. Two to artillery fire and one to the demons that followed them all.

She dropped her eyes to the ground and continued her walk back to where she'd last seen Babe.

Walking from foxhole to foxhole she never stayed long enough for any of the men to ask her what had happened. She was pretty sure she'd only be able to get the words out once so she had to save it for the person who needed to hear it the most.

"Em!" she heard Babe calling her name.

She turned her head in the direction of his voice just in time to see him jump out of a foxhole and jog towards her. He scooped her up into his arms, enveloping her in a long embrace that crushed the air out of her lungs.

He pulled away from her and took her face in his hands, his eyes frantically searching hers for any signs that she was hurt.

"I'm fine Eddy," she tried to reassure him, but her voice cracked.

He took her hand and led her to the nearest foxhole. Climbing in he placed his hands around her waist, lifting her in after him.

She sat down, legs crossed in-front of her and he took the space next to her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to scrape together enough courage to tell him what had happened.

She felt his fingers intertwine with hers, his hands feeling warm against her frozen skin.

"Amelia, what happened? What's wrong?" he whispered.

Taking one final breath she opened her eyes and turned so she could face him.

"During the first shelling…" she trailed off, closing her eyes again to stop herself from crying even before she got the words out.

She could feel him looking at her, the worry coming off of him almost palpable, but he didn't rush her.

Slowly opening her eyes, she continued, doing her best to keep her voice steady, "Toye got hit and Bill went to help him. I got there just before the second round started, but we got caught out in the open."

His fingers tightened around hers, but he still didn't say anything.

"Bill….Bill and Toye both got hit badly. They both lost a leg. I think they'll live, but, it was really bad," she finished.

He stared at her, his expression blank and his eyes unseeing as her words sunk in. Just when she wasn't sure whether or not he'd heard her he pulled her onto his lap and buried his head in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his head.

He didn't make a sound, but she felt his chest shake as sob after sob ran through his body.

She felt something warm run down her face and hurriedly brushed it away with the back of her hand. Looking down she saw a clear liquid glistening in the dim light and that's when it hit her that she was crying.

She didn't try to stop the tears; she was way past that now. All the men stayed away. What had happened had already started to spread amongst the camp and everyone gave them what privacy they could.

She made a list in her head of all the friends that were gone, reciting each name like it was a prayer. She just didn't know what she should be praying for anymore.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

He sat huddled in the foxhole, his body pressed into the dirt as he tried to stay out of the freezing wind that had kicked up hours earlier. Amelia was curled up between his legs, her head and body covered by the thin blanket Gene had insisted they take when he'd made his rounds for the night.

From the way she was breathing, deep and steady, he assumed she was sleeping. The soft, rhythmic sound and her body pressed against his soothed him, providing some relief from the constant cold and fatigue that seemed to have seeped into his bones.

At the sound of snow crunching beneath boots he glanced up to see Winters and Nixon approaching the foxhole. For a second he considered waking her, but decided against it. She needed the sleep and the officers would understand.

"Heffron," Winters greeted him as the two officers crouched down on the edge of the foxhole.

"Sir," he replied.

Nixon's dark eyes darted down to the bundle in his lap and a faint smile crossed his lips. "She sleeping?"

He glanced down at the blanket, "I think so, sir. Hope so."

"Good," Winters said, a thoughtful expression on the commander's face.

"How are you holding up Heffron?" Nixon asked.

"Fine, sir. Cold, tired. The usual. But fine."

Winters looked off into the distance for a moment before turning his attention back to him. "I'm sorry about Bill. I know you two were close. And I know he was very close to Amelia."

"Yeah, I guess it could've been worse. At least he's still alive," he glanced down at Amelia before adding, "She took it pretty hard, 'specially 'cause she was there. But she's a real fighter, she'll make it."

Both officers nodded, their eyes darting from his to Amelia's sleeping form.

Winters slapped Nixon's back as he stood and the other officer followed. "You take good care of her Heffron," Winters said, it sounded like an order.

"That's my every intention, sir."

Winters pursed his lips and gave him a small nod before turning to leave. He glanced a knowing smile on Nixon's face before he followed his friend.

He tilted his head back and stared up at the black sky. A thick blanket of clouds had come over that afternoon, bringing fresh snow and blocking out the stars and the moon.

A fresh gust of wind blew over them and his arms tightened around Amelia. He allowed his eyes to float closed and his mind to wander back to the last conversation he'd had with Bill.

It had been the night after they'd found out about Amelia's decision to stay with Easy instead of going home. He'd been livid, his brain refusing to see the sense in her decision because all he could imagine was her somewhere far away from the war instead of in the middle of it. Bill'd been angry as all hell, spending a good hour swearing and talking about what a stubborn broad she was. It was late that night, when the fight had left both of them exhausted, that Bill had kicked his foot with his booted toe.

"What?" he'd snapped.

"What's the plan here kid?"

"Uhhh…try not die," he'd retorted, not sure what Bill was getting at.

"Don't be a wise-ass. I meant you and Em."

"I don't know Bill."

"The hell you don't! Quit bullshitting me."

"Fuck Bill, the woman's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you knew that going into this."

"I know, I know. I just didn't think…" he'd trailed off, unwilling to say the words out loud.

"Hey, didn't think what?"

He'd taken a long breath, running his hand over his tired eyes. "That I would end up feeling about her the way I do. Whenever I think about home, she's always there with me. She's part of every plan. But then she does something like this and I can't help imagine home without her and….fuck Bill it doesn't feel like home anymore without her."

He'd dropped his head into his hands. Now that the words had been said there was no taking them back.

Bill had stayed quiet for a long time. So long in fact he'd lifted his head out of his hands expecting to see him laughing at his confession.

Instead he'd found a pensive look on Bill's face, like he was studying him, weighing up every word. Finally, he'd leaned forward and said, "All you can do is treat her right and take care of her to the best of your abilities. You can't protect her from everything, especially herself, but you have to make sure she knows she's part of your plan so that she has something to fight for. That woman loves you, remember she chose you after all."

Still deep in thought he felt Amelia move and when he looked down he was met with a head of blonde hair followed by a pair of bleary, dark green eyes staring up at him.

"Everything OK?" she whispered, her voice muffled by the blanket that was still pulled up to her nose.

He smiled, she looked so small and innocent. This adorable little thing curled up on his lap. Miles away from the soldier he knew she was.

"You're here and safe. Everything's perfect."

The corners of her eyes wrinkled as she smiled from beneath the blanket.

He reached underneath the blanket and lifted her chin, lowering his head to softly brush his lips against hers, before deepening the kiss. She laced the fingers of her one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck while the other curled around the material of his jacket.

His mouth melted into hers as he held her even tighter.

She pulled her lips back slightly, so that as she whispered he could feel them moving against his, "If I'd left, and something happened to you while I was gone. I'd never have forgiven myself."

He lifted his head so he could look into her eyes. "If something happens to you while you're here I'll never forgive myself. I know how good you are at your job Amelia. Fuck, your fearless, but that just makes me more scared. Because I keep waiting for the day you don't come back to me."

She held his gaze, and he hoped she found what she needed to see in his eyes. That she could see everything he was so scared to admit to her.

Her hand on the back of his neck pulled his face down to hers and she placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. As she pulled away she whispered, "I'll always fight to come back to you."

She curled back up, her head dropping against his chest and he knew she'd hear the way her words and her closeness made his heart pound.

Making sure she was covered by the blanket, he closed his eyes and dreamt home.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She woke up with her heart sitting in her throat as the earth shook around her and the night's sky lit up with bursts of white and orange as shell after shell hit their position.

Babe flipped them around so he was covering her with his body, pressing her deeper into the ground. She could still see the flashes of light behind her tightly shut eyelids as the trees above them exploded into millions of pieces. Her muscles were shaking and she was struggling to breathe as her heart pounded uncontrollably. Adrenaline was flooding her system, amplifying every horrifying blast and scream.

She could hear Babe praying, but she didn't recognize the language, but then, for some unfathomable reason, her brain reminded her that he was Catholic so it must be Latin. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it. On the one hand she was panicking, waiting for the shell that would kill them, and then on the other her brain could remind her of such a non-consequential little fact.

She opened her mouth to scream and it was instantly filled with earth and soot. But she screamed anyway. She screamed and screamed and screamed because there was nothing else she could do against the endless barrage.

Finally, what felt like a lifetime later, all the noise died down and the light faded, the forest falling back into darkness.

Babe slowly lifted himself off of her. She used her hands to push herself upright, her arms shaking.

"Here," Babe said, holding out a canteen to her.

She took it and washed out her mouth before taking a big drink.

Handing it back to him she reached inside her jacket and took out two cigarettes. He reached over taking both from her trembling fingers. Lighting them he handed her one.

Taking a long drag to steady her nerves and slow down her heart she watched him closely, looking for any signs that he'd been hurt covering her.

He must have sensed what she was searching for because he cocked his head to one side and said, "I'm fine."

Taking another drag, she asked on the exhale, "Were you praying in Latin?"

"Yeah. The nuns beat it into us."

"If we make it out of this thing alive, I need to go to church with you. Can't remember the last time I was in one."

He blew out a long stream of smoke, "I'll take ya."

"Hey, you guys OK?" Lipton's weary voice came from above her head.

She craned her neck back so she could look at him and raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw a cigarette in his hand. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Since now," he replied, taking a long drag.

"Seems like a reasonable life choice," she said, taking a drag of her own smoke.

"So, you two OK?" he repeated his earlier question.

"Yeah Lip, we're fine," Babe replied on their behalf. "Anybody got hit?" he asked.

There was a beat of silence from above her head and her heart sank.

"Muck and Penkale's hole took a direct hit. They're gone."

"What a fucking waste," she groaned into the night air.

"Fucking Krauts," Babe swore, kicking the ground for good measure.

"Yeah," Lipton replied and she could hear how tired he was.

"Lip, why don't you spend the night here with us? It's awfully cold in a foxhole by yourself."

"Nah, I'm fine Em. I need to check on the other guys."

She stood up in a huff and swung around so she could face him. "You listen to me Carwood Lipton. You keep running around the way you do, and you're going to kill yourself. You are the only thing keeping this company together, so even if I have to follow you around all night and then drag you back here by your collar, you will share this foxhole with us just so that I can see you rest or so help me God."

Lipton's eyes widened and she thought he was going to object when he opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say Babe cut off, "May as well listen to her sarge. She ain't gonna take no for an answer."

His face softened and he gave her a small nod. "OK Amelia. Give me one hour and I'll be back here. I may bring George with me."

"Good, there's space for four people. Nice and snug and toasty. I will be waiting," she promised him, making sure that it sounded like the threat it was.

He nodded and turned to run the rest of his rounds.

Sitting down in the foxhole Babe quirked an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" she asked, kicking his boot.

"Remind me never to cross you."

Her face split into a smug smile and she shrugged her reply.

He laughed, holding out his hand to her. She took it, allowing him to pull her over to his side of the foxhole where she snuggled into his side.

"I can't believe they're gone," she whispered as the news of Muck and Penk finally registered in her exhausted brain.

Babe's arm around her shoulder tightened and he pressed his lips onto the top of her head.

True to his word, an hour later Lipton and George dropped into their foxhole. She took one look at George's washed out complexion and unblinking eyes and squeezed Babe's hand as she extracted herself out from under his arm to move to George's side.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful," he said, draping an arm over her shoulder as she laid her head down on his chest.

Babe smiled at her, he understood why she'd gone to George.

"Glad I didn't have to come and fetch you Lip," she teased the sergeant.

"I wasn't planning on crossing you Em. I didn't much feel like getting another talking to," he said, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"M'hm," she mumbled, her eyes already closed as she started to drift off.

The last thing she felt was George settling into the foxhole as he kissed the top of her head.

XXXXXXX

Amelia cautiously slipped into Don's foxhole the following morning. He was thumbing Muck's broken rosary, the only thing left of his friend after the shell that had hit his foxhole. His face was drawn, haggard and his eyes were looking at the rosary but not really seeing it. Muck and Penk had been two of Don's closest friends, losing them and Buck in a matter of days, had taken their toll on the jovial Irishman, ageing him before her eyes. Of course Buck was still alive, but whatever he'd seen after the bombing that had wounded Toye and Bill had broken something deep inside of him. Officially he was taken off of the line with a bad case of trench foot, unofficially he just needed some time away from the front. Everybody understood, no one blamed him.

She settled in on Don's right, her shoulders gently touching his, but he didn't look up. She didn't say anything, rather opting to rest her head on his shoulder and wait. Sometimes words weren't enough to express what you felt, and saying them out loud felt like a betrayal of the friends you still had, but having someone there, anchoring you to the here and now was the lifeline you needed.

The heavy weight of his arm settled on her shoulders. Glancing up to look at his face, his eyes were still focused on something she couldn't see, rosary in hand.

"Hey Malark," Lipton's voice appeared from over her shoulder.

She lifted her head from Don's shoulder and his arm tightened around her shoulder, keeping her pinned to his side. She met Lipton's worried eyes over Don's head, sure her own eyes mirrored his.

Don barely shifted when Lipton crouched down on his other side. Eyes remaining fixed to the rosary and the ground at his feet.

"Hey, didn't I hear you say you wanted to bring a Luger home for your kid brother?" Lipton asked and Don slowly moved his head to look up at Lipton.

"Yeah."

Lipton reached inside his jacket a pulled out a Luger, holding it out to Don he said, "Well, why don't you give him that?"

Don rested the rosary in his lap and reached up for the pistol with his free hand, carefully turning it around to look at it. "It's Hoob's, right?"

"Yeah….I was….I was gonna get rid of it, but I don't know."

Don stared at the gun, done talking, lost again in his own world.

She pressed her body tighter against his, trying her best to comfort him.

"Listen, uh," Lipton started to say, sounding unsure of how to continue. She had a good idea what he wanted to ask, so she caught his eye and gave him a small nod in encouragement. He set his jaw and continued, "Captain Winters was wondering if you want to go back to Battalion and work as his runner for a few days?"

Don blinked, his eyes focus returning to the gun and his surroundings. "Tell him thanks. I'm….I'm gonna stay here."

Lipton nodded, "Well, look, why don't you at least come back for an hour or so, say goodbye to Buck? I'm sure it'll mean a lot to him."

Don nodded, looking over his shoulder to Lipton, "All right."

As Lipton stood to leave he patted Don's shoulder and quirked his head at the Luger, "You be careful with that."

Don nodded as he tucked the gun away.

"There's a jeep waiting," she said.

"Yeah," Don replied, not moving.

"It'll do you some good to be away from the line for a little while. And Buck will want to see you."

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly.

She settled back in next to him, content to wait for him to let her know when he was ready to go.

Minutes later she felt his head move and she could sense his eyes watching her. "How'd you do it? After Derek, you just came back and went on. Never missed a beat."

She closed her eyes, Derek's final moment playing out behind her eyelids. Snapping her eyes open she replied, "I didn't. When I was alone out there, just after he'd died. I broke. If those Dog boys hadn't found me, I'm not sure I would have made it back. God knows I didn't want to fight anymore. But…." she trailed off and Don squeezed her arm, silently encouraging her to continue.

"But I'd made him a promise to try and make it out alive. And I still had all of you. So I did what I had to, kept moving and fighting, even when it tore me up inside."

Don kissed the top of her head before resting his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for at least another hour. Finally, he shifted, and with one final squeeze of her shoulder he let go of her and climbed out of the foxhole, ready to go say goodbye to another friend.

He'd taken a few steps when he suddenly stopped and turned back to look at her. "I'm glad you made it back to us Em."

She replied with a weak smile and an air of deep understanding passed between them.

XXXXXXX

Wow, so that was (for me at least writing and reading it) quite and intense chapter! Lots happened, most of it heartbreaking, but I also wanted to show the continued growth in Em and Babe's relationship. Anywho, I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. To those of you who recently added me to your alerts, thank you! And to my great reviewers, I always love t hear from you.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 28**

Amelia POV

She idly watched her breath condense in-front of her face, reminding of the games they'd played as children where they pretended to smoke.

Most of the Battalion was amassed on the edge of the woods overlooking Foy. The time had finally come for them to take the town and everybody knew it, including the Germans.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Winters was talking to Dike. Winters pointed emphatically at a map of the area, clearly trying his best to make a point, but Dike still looked bored out of his mind. She turned away from them, watching Dike wasn't going to make her feel better.

She looked away from the town when a firm hand rested on her shoulder. Lipton walked around to kneel down in-front of her.

"Hey Lip," she greeted him, doing her best to hide the anxiety eating away at her.

"Hey Em. You ready?"

"To finally get this over and done with? Hell yeah."

He glanced over her shoulder at the men milling about. Looking back to lock eyes with her he said, "Good. Listen, stay close to me OK?"

"OK."

She saw him steal a worried look in Dike's direction. She patted his knee, there was nothing either one of them could say or do that would help.

With one final nod he stood and moved on to the next man.

"Amelia," Speirs' deep, gravelly voice came from her left.

Looking up she greeted him with a lopsided smile. "Hey there lieutenant."

He crouched down next to her, his dark, keen eyes scanning the town.

"Jealous you boys aren't going in with us?" she asked.

"Something like that," he replied.

"Don't worry, we'll leave some Krauts for you," she teased.

He looked over to her and the smirk faded from her lips. His eyes were dark as usual, but the hardness they usually held was replaced by something that resembled concern.

"I've heard rumors about Dike," he said, as if this would explain his presence.

"Oh, that. You mean the rumors where he may or may not get us all killed today? On second thought, there may be lots of Krauts left for you in that town by the time we're done."

He clenched his jaw and stared back across the open field. "Keep moving and you'll be fine."

"I know. In the end it'll all be fine."

He turned back to her, eyebrow raised.

She shrugged. "Either we'll win, or I'll be dead and Dike's decisions, or lack thereof, won't affect me anymore."

Using her shoulder to steady himself, he pressed himself up to standing. She watched him, waiting for some reply to her comment. Instead he gave her one long look, his expression unreadable. "I'll see you on the other side," he said just before he turned and left.

"Yeah, but the other side of what?" she mumbled to herself.

She closed her eyes and took one deep breath. Opening them she pushed herself up and turned her back on Foy. Searching the faces around her, she quickly spotted Babe's where he was talking to Joe and Gene. A hint of a smile involuntarily crossed her lips at the sight of him, but it faded quickly when her eyes caught site of Dike sitting off to one side.

Shaking her head to clear it, she walked towards the three men, taking the opportunity to carefully study each of their faces, doing her best to commit this moment to memory in case this was the last time she saw them all alive and together.

"If it isn't three of my favorite men," she said, putting the depressing thought to the back of her mind.

They all smiled down at her, Babe moving to stand close by her side.

"Don't let George hear you say that," he joked.

"He'll live. Besides, I said three of my favorite, not my three favorite."

"Hey!" they all objected, doing their best to look offended.

She rolled her eyes.

"You ready chérie?" Gene asked.

"Oh, for our little morning run? Super excited, can't you tell?"

It was a terrible joke, but he smiled and that had been her aim all along.

"Lipton told me to stick close to him," she informed them. She knew they would look for her and she needed them focused on the fight, not trying to keep tabs on her.

"Good," Babe said.

"Easy Company," Lipton called, signaling that it was time for them to move out.

With a farewell smile she turned to go to Lipton's side. Babe grabbed her hand and her head shot up so her eyes met his.

"Be safe," he said, insistent in his tone.

"I'll see you in there," she replied, squeezing his hand before reluctantly pulling away from him.

Coming to stand next to Lipton he briefly glanced down at her, before turning his attention back to Dike who was standing to his other side.

She steadied herself, feeling the fear slipping out of her body to be replaced by the usual welcome numbness she felt just before a big fight.

"Move out," Dike ordered.

With that her muscles shot forward, eyes focusing on the town as she tried to anticipate where the first shots would come from.

A man dropped in her immediate path. Using her momentum to her advantage she vaulted over his prone form, never looking down to see which familiar face stared back up at her.

The initial lull which had met the start of their assault was quickly shattered when the Germans started dropping mortars and artillery rounds while snipers took aim. In the back of her mind she registered an explosion going off close behind her and she felt ground falling on her head, but her tunnel vision saved her from having time to dwell in it.

She shifted her eyes from the town to Lipton running a few strides ahead of her when he suddenly dropped to his knee. For a split second she thought he'd been shot and her mind revolted at the idea, but then she realized he'd only dropped to his one knee, signaling for the assaulting men to halt.

She slowed her run, looking around in disbelief, before dropping to her knees next to Lipton. Dike had stopped Easy in the middle of an open field while the Germans rained all kinds of hell down on them.

 _We're actually going to fucking die out here_ , the realization screamed in her ears.

"Take cover!" Lipton shouted to be heard over the thunder of the artillery and gunfire.

He rose to his feet and moved to crouch behind a large haystack. She followed his lead, skidding down next to him as a bullet ricochet on the ground where she'd just been moments earlier. Dike was sitting on the ground, his back to the hay and Foy, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slack.

She stared in horror as George frantically shoved his radio receiver in Dike's face, hollering that Winters needed to speak to him. The officers leading the other platoons all vied for Dike's attention, trying to snap him out of his shock so he could give them orders. Lipton screamed desperately to get Dike to move, knowing full well their survival depended on getting into the town fast.

She stared in abject horror as chaos descended all around them, the Germans now able to pick them off at a leisurely pace while their commanding officer just sat there, looking like a frightened child and unable to give one coherent order that would save their lives.

"OK, OK, Foley," Dike screamed, momentarily snapping out of his daze and for a brief second hope swelled in her chest, but as quickly as it came it vanished when she heard his order. "Foley, take your men…..You take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack it from the rear!"

She was sure her jaw hit the ground when his order registered in her over-stimulated brain.

 _One platoon cannot flank this town on their own. What the actual fuck._

"You want 1st Platoon to go around and attack the village by itself?" Foley, the platoon's lieutenant, exclaimed.

"We will provide suppressing fire," Dike responded.

Foley hesitated, still unwilling to commit his men to certain death. "We're gonna be kind of alone out there lieutenant," he tried to reason with Dike.

"We will provide suppressing fire!" Dike insisted hysterically.

Foley shot her a desperate look, searching for a way out that didn't involve disobeying a direct order.

There was none.

With one last shake of his head Foley broke cover and ran back to his platoon.

She glanced at Dike and watched as his eyes glazed back over, his body going limp from fear.

"Shit," she breathed.

"Suppressing fire!" Lipton screamed next to her and she tore her eyes away from Dike.

She stood up and moved around the edge of the haystack, searching for a target and finding one in the form of a German manning an artillery gun.

Quickly taking aim she let loose two bullets, but before she could see if they'd hit home a mortar shell exploded a few feet ahead of her, obscuring her view and forcing her to duck back.

With her back pressed against the dried hay, she tensed her muscles to turn back to Foy when the figure of a soldier running towards then from the American line froze her. Suddenly the man disappeared behind a plume of smoke, snow and earth as a mortar shell impacted feet away from him. Her heart faltered, but then by some miracle he came hurtling through the debris, vaulting the crater in one easy stride before skidding to a halt in-front of a quivering Dike.

She watched in astonishment as Speirs grabbed Dike's arm and screamed, "I'm taking over."

Dike nodded numbly, she wasn't sure he fully understood what had just happened.

Speirs didn't spare him Dike a second thought, quickly turning his attention to Lipton. "What we got?"

"Sir, most of the company is spread out here," Lipton indicated to the area around them where she could see men crouched down, trying to avoid being hit by the constant German barrage. "1st Platoon tried an end-around. They're stretched out, pinned by a sniper. I believe he's in the building with the caved in roof."

Speirs glanced around, absorbing everything Lipton had said. His eyes briefly locked onto hers and she could see the wheels turning as he determined their way out of this mess. His eyes darted back to Lipton. "All right. I want mortars and grenade launchers on the building with the sniper till it's gone. When it's gone, I want 1st to go straight in. Forget going around. Everybody else, follow me."

With that Speirs started to move towards Foy, ready to take the men into the town to finish what Dike had started.

Before she realized what was happening she felt her lips move into a smile. George and Lipton's faces carried their own smiles.

"Thank god, huh?" George yelled and she slapped his shoulder, following in Speirs' footsteps.

With her vision locked onto Speirs she charged into the town, exhilaration coursing through her veins as they finally moved forward.

She saw a German soldier pop around a corner a few feet ahead of Speirs. The soldier lifted his rifle to shoot the American, but before it was even above his waist she'd planted a bullet in his chest, sending him sprawling backwards.

They entered the town and Speirs came to an abrupt stop behind a wall. She slammed in next to him and he shot her a grateful nod.

Seconds later George and Lipton joined them.

"What do you see, Lipton?" Speirs asked.

Lipton peered around the wall and she heard the distinct sound of bullets hitting bricks followed by a low hiss from the sergeant.

He turned back and she scanned him for signs of injury, but it seemed to be nothing more than a scratch. "Armor and infantry. A lot of infantry."

"I Company's supposed to be on the other side of town. Do you see any sign of them?" Speirs asked.

"No."

"Radio, anything?" Speirs directed the question at Luz, but before he could answer Lipton exclaimed, "Sir, I think they're gonna pull back. If we don't connect with I, they're gonna slip away!"

"That's right. Wait here," Speirs shouted as he slapped her and Lipton's shoulders before sprinting around the wall, towards the Germans.

She moved so she could see around the wall, and watched in utter disbelief as Speirs ran past German tanks and infantry before disappearing behind a low wall to link up with I Company.

"What the hell?" she heard Luz ask in disbelief next to her.

The Germans must have been just as shocked as they were, because none of them lifted a finger to stop him from linking up with I Company. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. After he'd linked up with I Company, he jumped back over the wall and ran the gauntlet back to them. This time his every footstep was followed by a bullet, but he still managed to skid to a halt between her and Lipton as if what he'd just done was the most normal thing in the world.

Lipton was beaming and Luz smiled like a school girl, but she had a firm scowl etched into her forehead. Speirs met her scowl unwavering, a defiant glint in his eyes.

"C'mon Em. Cheer up!" Luz shouted, nudging her shoulder.

"I would prefer if our new CO didn't get killed within 5-minutes of taking the job! He's the first decent one we've had in months!" she retorted, still scowling at the men.

With a rare grin, Speirs replied, "You're not getting rid of me that easily Amelia. Now come on, we have work to do."

With that they followed their new commander through the town, clearing house after house and capturing over a hundred German prisoners on the way.

At the end of the fight, she was standing off to one side, idly watching German prisoners being herded along as she smoked a cigarette absentmindedly.

She sensed Babe stopping beside her, his calloused fingers brushing the back of her hand. She glanced over to him, her eyes running over the length of his body, searching for wounds. When they finally settled on his face and met his eyes they rewarded each other with a soft smile.

She reached into her pocket, holding her cigarettes out to him. He took one and lit it smoothly as she turned back to watch the prisoners.

"At the end of every fight the first thing I do is look for you, even though it's the last thing I want to do," Babe said after a moment of silence.

She turned to him, trying her best to keep her features neutral until she understood what he was trying to tell her.

Without turning to look at her, he took a long drag and continued, "I can't help but imagine finding you bloody and broken. Beyond saving. And the thought alone tears me apart Amelia. That's why I wish you'd taken the offer to leave when you had the chance. Not for your sake but for mine. I need you to make it out of this war alive."

As she continued to stare at him, unable to reach out and touch him, the world around them faded into a hazy hum. She watched him, studied him closely as her brain searched for the right words to say and came up blank at every turn.

The snap of a rifle and men's screams sliced through the haze surrounding her. Babe's reactions were faster than hers. He grabbed her jacket and pulled her after him, heading for the cover of a tall building where Lipton and Shifty were already crouched.

The two men gestured for them to hurry up and when they were within arm's reach Lipton grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him as Babe slammed into the wall next to her.

"Where's the sniper?" she asked, already slinging her rifle from her shoulder and checking to make sure she had a bullet in the chamber.

Lipton peered around the wall. "Shit, I can't see him."

A shot rang out and Lipton whipped back around to face her and Shifty. "Second floor, building on the right. Don't miss you two."

They both gave him one nod and brought their rifles up to their shoulders.

"Now!" Lipton shouted as he broke cover and sprinted across the open street.

She dropped to her right knee and Shifty stood over her. They both searched the windows for the flash of a muzzle that would give away the sniper's position.

As she saw the telltale spark her finger tightened around her trigger and her rifle slammed into her shoulder just as Shifty's shot rang in her ears.

She braced herself, waiting for the next shot that could kill her friend, but it never came. Her shoulders slumped forward and she dropped her rifle to the ground. Shifty patted her back as Lipton waved at them from the other side of the street.

Grabbing her rifle, she made to stand when a pair of strong hands lifted her to her feet with little effort. She turned to face Babe and grabbed his arm, pulling him so they stood a few feet away from the other men.

Still holding onto his arm she said, "I made the choice I felt was best. And if I had to do it again, I wouldn't change it. But you should know that not a day goes by that I don't think about you and me going back to Philly. And that petrifies me, because before you I didn't think about 'after the war'. And now I do, which means I have something to lose. So you need to make it out alive, because it may just break me if you don't."

They stared at each other, brown eyes locked onto green, neither one saying anything or even daring to breathe.

"Amelia," Lipton called her name and she dropped her hand from Babe's arm.

She glanced over her shoulder at the sergeant, "Yeah Lip?"

"Speirs wants to see us."

"OK," she said, turning away from Babe and walking to join Lipton.

As the two sergeants made their way to their new commander she glanced over her shoulder to find Babe watching her, his eyes tracing her every step as his lips moved, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

XXXXXXX

Speirs POV

Taking over Easy had helped him to fulfill an ambition he'd been harboring since joining the Airborne, to lead his own company. Of course he'd hoped it would happen under better circumstances and not while the men were getting killed due to their CO's inability to function under pressure, but he got what he wanted in the end so he wasn't going to complain.

When he'd stood on the edge of the woods, watching Easy assault the town of Foy he'd presented the picture of cool indifference to his men that they had become accustomed to from their lieutenant. Never flinching or pacing, even when Easy stopped out in the open and he could see men falling victim to the constant rain of German bullets and artillery. But this composed exterior had only been a mask to cover the building rage and frustration which had swelled in his chest until it had flowed into every part of his being. His knuckles had turned white as he'd gripped his rifle, silently willing them forward.

As soon as Winters had called his name he'd felt his lungs fill with air for what felt like the first time since the assault had started. Finally, he was able to do the job he was meant for.

After the assault on Foy everyone had hoped Easy would be taken off of the line, but that never came to fruition. Instead two days later they took Noville and then Rachamps.

The company's night in Rachamps was spent in a convent. It was their first night spent with a roof over their heads in more than a month. The company occupied the pews in the candle lit chapel, as they listened to the choir the sisters had brought in to sing to them. The mood was relaxed amongst the men. They were warm and dry, listening to angelic music with the promise of being relieved and sent back to Mourmelon the next day.

He sat on the front pew, the bench he occupied empty besides for himself. He readied himself to go out into the cold. He had report to Battalion before they up and vanished again. Folding the papers he'd been writing on and tucking them into his jacket, along with his pencil, he glanced around the men. He frowned when he couldn't find the distinctive long blonde hair of Amelia. He ran his eyes over the assembled men again, making sure he hadn't missed her the first time round, but still he came up empty.

He sighed internally. The woman was capable, but she was still a woman and he didn't like the idea of her wandering around alone in the frozen dark. She'd become somewhat of a mascot for Easy, occupying a special place in all the men's hearts while eliciting a pride and protectiveness in them he'd never really fully understood until he'd joined the company. But now he understood it, and he dreaded what would happen to the men if anything were to happen to her.

Putting his worry aside he stood, catching Lipton's eyes. "What is it?"

Lipton pursed his lips and briefly broke eye contact. "Nothing."

Looking around the chapel he replied, "Well, I better get back to Battalion before they disappear."

Lipton nodded, lips still pursed as if he was biting back a question.

"You wanna ask me, don't you?"

"Ask you what, sir?"

"You wanna know if they're true or not, the stories about me."

Lipton didn't argue with him, so he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"You ever noticed with stories like that, everyone says they heard it from someone who was there. But when you ask that person, they say they heard it from someone who was there. It's nothing new really. I bet if you went back two thousand years, you'd hear a couple of centurions standing around and yakking about how Tertius lopped of the heads of Carthaginian prisoners."

The other man's lips twitched into a smile and a small huff of air, the start of a laugh, escaped his lips. "Well, maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tertius deny it."

With a mischievous grin he replied, "Well, maybe that's because Tertius knew there was some value in the men thinking he was the meanest, toughest son-of-a-bitch in the whole Roman Legion."

Lipton nodded, and he moved past him towards the door.

"Sir," Lipton said, stopping him.

He turned towards the sergeant, waiting for him to say what he needed to. "These men aren't really concerned about the stories. They're just glad to have you as our CO. They're happy to have a good leader again."

"Well, from what I've heard, they've always had one. I've been told there was always one man they could count on. Led them into the Bois Jacques, held them together when they had the crap shelled out of them in the words. Every day kept their spirits up, kept the men focused, gave them direction. All the things a good combat leader does."

He could see Lipton trying to figure out who he was referring to, stretching his fatigued mind to run through the names and faces around them.

He smiled, the man's humility really was something. "You have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

With a sheepish smile Lipton said, "No, sir."

"Hell, it's you First Sergeant. Ever since Winters made Battalion, you've been the leader of Easy Company." He made to leave but quickly turned back to Lipton, "Oh, and you're not gonna be a First Sergeant for much longer."

"Sir?" Lipton asked, concern and confusion on his face.

"Winters put in for a battlefield commission and Sink approved on your behalf. You should get the official nod in a few days. Congratulations lieutenant."

Lipton's eyes dropped to the ground as he smiled.

"Before I leave, have you seen Sergeant Jones?"

Lipton looked up and his eyes darted towards a small door which was hidden in a shadowy corner of the chapel. "One of the sisters fetched her earlier. They led her to their private enclave through that door. Said she should have some privacy."

He looked at the door, trying to decide if he should go and check on Amelia before heading to Battalion. He decided against it, he needed to get to Battalion and Amelia wouldn't appreciate the coddling.

"Fine. If she isn't back soon, have one of her friends go check on her," he ordered Lipton.

"Yes, sir."

He gave Lipton's shoulder one final pat before striding out of the golden lit chapel and into the blue cold evening.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Sitting alone in the small room the sisters used for their private prayers she leaned back against the smooth wood of the bench and studied the space.

Like the main room, it was lit by dozens of candles, casting a golden glow on the room while leaving the corners in obscured. There was a small altar in the front, with a small stained glass window overlooking it and the rough stone floor was worn smooth from decades of use. Everything about the room felt warm.

Her breathing slowed and she felt the exhaustion washing over her body as her muscles relaxed one at a time. Soon even her heart felt tired as the peace and quiet of the room forced her soul to acknowledge everything it had lost in the last few weeks.

She rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her head into her hands, trying to soothe the ache behind her eyes and the one steadily growing in her chest. She focused on her breathing, training her mind on the feeling of her lungs expanding and contracting with each breath as she desperately tried to steer her mind away from the dark place it was heading. But try as she might, with every breath her chest constricted more and more, her emotions demanding to be felt and taking over her body with each pounding heartbeat.

A sob tore through her lips and filled the quiet room. She slammed her hands over her mouth and looked around, afraid that someone had heard her. Breaking wasn't an option in war, especially around the men. They needed to be able to rely on her, trust implicitly that she'd be steady when they needed her. But the room was quiet expect for her ragged, muffled breathing and the low hum of the burning candles.

Dropping her head, she watched a lone tear slide down her cheek to mark a dark splash on the grey stone. There was a beat where she watched the tear with a sickening numbness she'd become accustomed to, when suddenly anguish and blinding anger combined to rip through her body and escape through her lips as an agonizing cry that bounced off the stone walls and cut back into the depths of her broken soul.

After that her tears fell freely as sob after sob wracked her. Every time she thought it was the last one another memory would flash behind her eyelids, causing her stomach to flip, heart to constrict and shoulders to shudder.

Eventually, what felt like a lifetime later, her sobs turned to small whimpers. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face behind her knees, subconsciously rocking herself back and forth. Slowly, painfully, she stopped crying, her body no longer able to support the display of emotion as fatigue weighed her down, clouding her mind and forcing her sideways until she was on lying down, her burning eyes closing as she slipped away.

She woke when a calloused finger gently brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to find the handsome face belonging to the hand.

Babe was kneeling down in-front of her so his face was almost level with hers. His brow was creased and his lips pursed together as his strong jaw worked like he was chewing on his words.

"Lipton sent me to check up on you," he said as his hand rested lightly on her tear stained cheek.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, mentally pulling herself together. "How long have I been gone?"

"'Bout two hours. The choir just stopped signing. Most of the guys are sleeping. Lipton wanted to make sure you were OK. Are you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He tilted his head to the side and studied her. "No you're not."

"Maybe, but I have to be."

His chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath, before he replied. "You don't have to be with me. You can trust me."

She reached out and touched his cheek, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You want to know a secret Eddy?"

His frown deepened, but he gave her a small nod.

"Every time I'm with you, it feels like coming home."

She moved her hand behind his head and pulled his face closer to hers until their lips met. The kiss was soft and tender, his thumb stroking her cheek as their lips rested against each other and she breathed him in.

He pulled their lips apart and rested his forehead against hers. In a whisper he said, "I know this isn't the right time or place. And I wish it could be perfect 'cause that's was you deserve. But you should know that I love you. I fell in love with you back in Aldbourne on the first day when you walked into the barn looking like something I'd only ever dreamt of."

He planted a soft kiss on each of her closed eyelids before brushing his lips against hers. Whispering against her lips, he continued, "And I've loved you every day since and will continue to love you until my heart stops beating."

She smiled softly against his lips and felt his lips move into a smile of their own. "This is perfect, because it's you and me which is all I'll ever need."

He planted a lingering kiss on her forehead. "We should get back to the men."

She pouted, frowning up at him.

He smiled and gave her a little chuckle. "C'mon."

She pushed herself up and groaned as her stiff muscles complained and her head started to throb to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

He frowned and slid his arms beneath her body, easily lifting her into his arms as he straightened.

He carried her into the main room where the rest of the company was sleeping or talking quietly. He gently put her down on an empty pew and slid in next to her. She lifted her head and he shifted closer so she could rest her head on his lap. He brushed his hand over her hair, and her eyes floated closed.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone had a wonderful week. This chapter obviously started off with some action and then there was the angst that followed. The scene with her alone in the chapter wasn't originally planned, but I wanted to give her an emotional outlet to just be able to breathe and fall apart. Of course it ended with a good dose of fluff...I just couldn't help myself and I really loved the idea of Babe being there for her in such a vulnerable moment. As the story progresses from here on in there'll be loads more "soft" interactions between her and Babe as they really start to explore their relationship further and find their own balance. (This will also lead to more intimacy when the the time is right.)

Anywho, random confession over. Have a great weekend and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 29**

Amelia POV

Haguenau, France

Sitting in the back of the troop truck, firmly wedged between Babe and Joe, she tried to block out the ache in her bones from being jostled around all day in the freezing air and lashing wind. Just as she started to drift off, the truck hit a vicious pothole, nearly sending her flying out of her seat and only Babe's quick reaction kept her firmly in place.

She groaned and threw her head back. "What in the actual hell?" she exclaimed in frustration, but quickly ducked her head back down when the wind drove snow directly into her eyes.

Joe nudged her softly in the ribs and she shot him a glare which he simply returned with a smirk before burying his face deeper into his scarf to try and ward off some of the biting wind. Babe threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter against him and the heat from his body and the soothing pressure of his arm drew some of the ache from her stiff muscles.

When they'd taken Rachamps they'd been told they would be sent back to Mourmelon to rest up. But that was before Hitler had decided to launch a surprise counter-offensive, sending them to the town of Haguenau. So instead of their well-deserved rest, they'd been piled into trucks and sent to help hold the line in another bombed out town.

She rested her head against Babe's chest and closed her eyes, still stubborn enough that she was insisting on trying to sleep.

The trucks slowed down to a slow crawl and she could hear men walking about. She guessed they'd entered the town. She'd find out when they told her to move and not a moment before.

"Hi guys. Some lieutenant told me to report to 2nd," a chipper voice said, immediately causing her to take a deep breath to calm her quickly escalating irritation.

 _Fucking replacements coming here all happy. Another green boy that's gonna get someone killed before he offs himself,_ she thought bitterly.

She didn't bother opening her eyes, but she could feel Joe glancing her way before he shifted in his seat. Babe's head moved towards the voice, but no one said anything.

"Your name's Jackson right?" the guys asked, trying to make conversation when no one answered.

"That's right," Jackson, an Easy soldier that had been wounded during the jump into Normandy and later rejoined Easy, croaked out from his seat opposite Joe at the back of the truck.

"Who's leading the platoon?" new guy asked and she gritted her teeth.

 _Who the hell did he think he was asking all these questions?_

"Sergeant Malarkey is," Joe responded.

"What, no officers?" he asked.

"You didn't hear?" Joe asked as she felt him fidget with his hands.

"No what's that?"

"They're making Malarkey a lieutenant. He's on the fast track now," Joe said.

She kept her face neutral but smirked on the inside. Whoever this was, Joe was messing with him since Malarkey wasn't the sergeant up for promotion and everyone knew it.

"Really? That's great," the new guy responded before she heard a thud as he dumped his pack into the back of the truck and asked Jackson to help him up.

She heard the men shift about on the bench opposite her as they made room for him, but she kept her eyes resolutely closed.

Babe and Joe shifted closer to her, which considering how close they'd been to her actually made her position a bit uncomfortable, but she assumed it had something to do with the new guy so she didn't complain. Besides, as far as she was concerned, the more body heat the better.

"So uh….you come from the hospital?" Jackson asked and this peeked her interest.

They wouldn't ask a replacement if he'd come from the hospital so whoever this was had to be a veteran.

She opened her eyes a slither, still unwilling to fully acknowledge the fact that she was awake.

Sitting opposite Joe, in a fresh green uniform, was none other than Webster. He'd been hit in Holland, nothing life threatening but enough to get him sent to the hospital.

He looked well fed and well rested. Both things grating her shattered nerves so she had to clench her jaw to stop herself from saying something she might regret later.

She blocked out the conversation he was having with Joe. Or should she say the list of names Joe was throwing his way of men that had gone AWOL to help them instead of lounging around the warm, cozy hospitals for months while they froze, bled and died. Each one a not-so-thinly veiled insult. That was until Bill's name came up.

"Yeah, where is Guarnere? He still your platoon sergeant?" Webster asked, his voice so casual and happy it felt like every word he'd just said was a punch to her gut.

She opened her eyes and bolted upright, but before she could say a word Webster's clean shaven cheeks split into a dazzling smile as he said, "Hey beautiful. Glad to see you."

Everyone on the truck fell quiet, and most openly watched her as she quirked her head, studying Webster.

She sensed Joe and Babe share a pointed look over her head, probably bracing themselves to physically restrain her from kicking Webster's ass.

Taking deep breath and leaning forward, she finally replied in a deadly measured tone, "Webster, let me give you some free advice because I'm about five seconds away from reaching over and smacking that poster boy grin off of your clean shaven face."

Webster's eyes widened as he visibly swallowed.

Her eyes took on a vicious glint and she hissed her last two words, "Shut-up."

As the words left her mouth the truck stopped and the order came for them to get out. She stood and Joe held out his hand for her, helping her out of the truck. Behind her she heard Jackson and Babe tell Webster what had happened to Bill just as her feet splashed into the muddy road.

"Fuck, you looked like you were about to kill him," Joe said beside her.

She glanced over her shoulder at Webster who was climbing out of the truck. Looking back to Joe she said, "Let's say he can be glad there were witnesses."

Babe caught up with them and quickly squeezed her hand before letting it go. "You all right?"

"No, so just keep Mr. Personality away from me for his own safety. OK?"

The two men chuckled and Joe nudged her shoulder as Babe rattled her helmet playfully.

"Amelia!" Johnny called as he strode purposefully towards them.

"The one and only," she replied dryly.

Johnny gave her a lopsided smile and a shake of his head before saying, "Speirs wants to see you at the Easy command post."

He jerked his head in the direction of a large building which had been a small hotel before the war, but now served as the Easy CP.

"I'll go right over. Thanks hun," she replied, patting his shoulder.

Looking between Joe and Babe she said, "Try not to get lost or killed while I'm gone."

"Yeah-yeah," Joe retorted, rolling his eyes.

Babe squeezed her arm and winked. She smiled sweetly up at him, for a second unaware of the men and the war around her.

The distant sound of mortar fire brought her crashing back to reality and her smile faltered. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and dropped his hand from her arm as he followed Joe down the road to wait for further orders.

XXXXXXX

Crossing the threshold of the hotel, rubble and broken glass crunched underneath her boots. Whoever had come before them had done a pretty decent job of destroying the once beautiful interior. Dark green and gold embossed wallpaper tattered and peeled from the walls, the curtains were all shredded or gone while a thick layer of dust covered every available inch. The scuffed wooden floor was littered with papers, broken plaster and glass while the furniture that remained had definitely seen better days.

 _There's a roof and four walls, still a million times better than a damn foxhole_.

For a second she was alone in the main sitting room of the hotel when Lipton and George entered through another interior door.

Lipton was sick and it wasn't the cold they'd all come to live with. He was deathly pale and his skin held that sheen of sickly sweat. He coughed constantly, the sound deep and wet.

"Hey Em. You looking for Speirs or Winters?" Lipton asked when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Speirs," she replied.

"Drop your stuff and get a seat. He'll be here soon," he said through his very labored breathing.

"Sit down would ya'," George ordered Lipton, forcing him onto an old sofa that stood randomly in the middle of the room.

Lipton looked like he was about to object when she shot him a raised eyebrow. He fell down heavily onto the couch, even this small movement seeming to exhaust him.

Luz looked from Lipton to her and shook his head.

She glanced around and found an old piano tucked into the corner of the room, its bench still neatly tucked underneath it.

Dropping her pack and her helmet, she pulled out the bench and took a seat. Out of curiosity she lifted the piano lid and a small, surprised smile, crossed her lips when she saw an intact row of white and black keys staring back at her.

She turned her body so she was facing the piano and gently ran her fingers over the keys, relishing the feeling underneath her fingertips.

At a young age, like most girls, she'd gone for piano lessons. She'd found she not only enjoyed playing, but had a natural affinity for it. She'd played almost every day, whether in lessons or at home, and even after her parents had died and she'd moved to London, Samantha had made sure she had a small piano to tinker on.

"You play?" George asked and she glanced up to find him standing at the end of the piano, keen eyes studying her.

"I used to. Haven't since I joined the army."

He nodded, lips pursed as he thought. "You should play now."

"I doubt it's in tune," she replied, pressing one key to make her point and smiling to herself when it sounded just perfect enough to pass.

George smiled at her reaction. "Oh yeah, that smile looks like something is off for sure."

She rolled her eyes, but touched another key and giggled in delight when it filled the room with a crisp note.

George shot her a wink before turning away to help the other soldiers that now milled about.

From the corner of her eye she saw Webster enter the room and she audibly groaned.

"Hey, look who it is. Nice digs, hey Web?" George greeted him, a newly lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he handed Lipton a few pieces of paper.

"Sergeant Lipton," Webster greeted Lip as he avoided making eye contact with her. "You feeling all right?"

"There you go," George said as he covered Lipton with a blanket he'd stolen from somewhere before proceeding to tuck him in.

Replying on Lipton's behalf George answered Webster's question, "He's got pneumonia."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable, Webster replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, what are you sorry about? He's alive, he's got a couch, a goddamn blanket. Snug as a bug," George replied again, busying himself around the room.

"Uh, sergeant Malarkey said to check with the CO if I should be in 2nd platoon," Webster finally offered the reason for his arrival.

In a weary voice, Lipton waved a piece of paper towards a chair, "Grab a seat Webster. We'll get you situated."

Webster took a seat on rickety looking chair relatively close to where she was sitting. She caught his eyes and he gave her a timid little smile. She held his gaze for a split second, before looking away from him.

"How long have you been sick?" he asked Lipton.

"Long enough," the sergeant replied.

She turned her attention back to the piano and tested a few more keys, delighted to find they were all more or less in-tune by some miracle.

"Is this the company CP for Easy?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

She turned her head in the direction of the voice. A lanky, young lieutenant was standing in the door, his uniform the same shade of green as Webster's.

Webster stood, but the other men continued what they were doing and she turned back to the piano. In the last month their conditions had necessitated they bypass certain military protocols. She was sure they would be reinstated soon enough once they got away from the front, but for now the veterans continued as is until told otherwise.

"Yes, sir," Lipton replied on everyone's behalf.

"As you were," the lieutenant said to Webster.

"Lieutenant Jones. Looking for Captain Speirs," the new guy introduced himself.

Without really looking at the lieutenant Lipton said, "He's on his way sir. Why don't you sit down?"

Jones moved into the room and dropped his pack as he took a seat.

"Em," Lipton called and she turned to look at him.

"I'm getting coffee. You want one?" he asked, a private hovering close by waiting to hear her decision.

"You know me Lip. I'll never turn down a warm cup of coffee," she replied with a smile.

Lipton nodded at the private who quickly walked out the room.

She saw Jones squinting at her, as if he was deciding whether or not his eyes were lying to him.

She gave him a lopsided smile, "Don't worry, sir. You're not going crazy. I am a woman."

His lips twitched into a small smile and he shifted around in his chair. "I'd heard Easy had a female sniper. You have quite the reputation."

"Oh, you shouldn't believe all the stories, sir," she said, turning back to the piano.

In the background she heard Webster and the new lieutenant start up a conversation which she duly ignored.

"Here you go, ma'am," the private said, handing her a mug of bitter, steaming coffee.

"Thank you," she said as she gratefully wrapped her fingers around the hot metal, a content smile on her face.

Speirs sauntered into to the room carrying an antique clock he'd found, cigarette stuck between his lips.

Jones and Webster stood to attention, but Speirs didn't even glance in their direction.

He briefly smiled down at her before scowling at Lipton.

"Captain Speirs, sir. This is uh….Lieutenant Jones," Lipton introduced Jones as he clutched his own coffee mug.

Speirs didn't even look in Jones' direction, instead choosing to scold Lipton, "Listen, for Christ's sake. Will you go to the back and sack out? There are some beds back there with fresh sheets."

"I will, sir," Lipton said, but not moving a muscle.

Bypassing Jones, who was still standing upright, although less rigidly than moments earlier, Speirs turned his full attention to her.

"You look terrible. Get some sleep."

"Gee thanks, sir," she retorted, too tired to be offended and also a hundred percent certain she looked like hell.

"Get some rest Amelia. Winters has got an assignment for you," he said, his tone somewhat softened.

"I'll go rest as soon as Lipton does."

He grumbled at her through his cigarette. "The two of you are impossible."

She shrugged and he ignored her.

The sound of heavy boots approaching the room was soon followed by Dick and Nixon.

Both men took of their helmets, subconsciously running a hand through their hair. By the way their shoulders were slumped she knew they weren't brining good news.

She braced herself, steeling her face into a professional mask.

"Listen up," Dick said, "Regiment wants a patrol for prisoners."

"This one comes straight from Colonel Sink, so it not my idea," Nixon added. As the Regimental Intelligence officer he was usually the one tasked with coming up with reconnaissance missions, but apparently not this one, which only made the sinking feeling in her stomach worse.

"Since the river is the main line of resistance we're gonna have to cross it to get to them," Dick continued as if Nixon had never spoken.

She mentally ran over what she knew about the town. It was split in two, divided by a river running down the middle. The Germans held the one bank while they held the other. Both sides had buildings close to the edge of the water, with the rest of the town radiating outwards from there.

"What do we need to do?" Speirs asked from beside her.

"There's a three story building on the enemy side, up the embankment. We know it's occupied. You can have fifteen men; think very hard about who you want leading the patrol. We need a lead scout, translator. I've got the entire battalion on covering fire."

"When?" Speirs asked, but not meeting Dick's eyes.

Locking eyes with her, Dick answered, "Tonight. 01:00."

"Yes, sir" Speirs said, she could hear the wheels turning in his head already as he sifted through the men's names for his team.

Looking away from her to the Easy CO, Dick called his attention, "Speirs."

Speirs looked up to meet Dick's gaze.

"I want this one to be as fool proof and safe as possible."

From his position next to Dick, Nixon added, "Yeah, don't take any chances on this one. We're too far along for that."

Speirs' eyes momentarily fell to her before Dick called him over to discuss who should go on the patrol. She already knew she was going. All things considered she was a pretty logical choice to send, so she didn't bother trying to listen in on their conversation.

Nixon took a few steps deeper into the room, stopping in-front of Lieutenant Jones. He glanced at him and then looked over to her.

His face split into a broad smile, and for a second she could see the handsome, charismatic man behind the dark circles and tired eyes. "Beautiful," Nixon greeted her.

Carefully closing the lid of the piano she walked over to Nixon.

"Who's this?" he asked, jerking a thump in Jones' direction.

She felt sorry for the young lieutenant. He was still standing at attention since the superior officers hadn't told him to stand down yet, but you could see how out of place he felt.

"This is Lieutenant Jones," she answered, shooting Jones a small smile to try and put him at ease.

Nixon's eyes lit up mischievously and she inwardly cringed on Jones' behalf.

"Right, our West Pointer," Nixon said, eyeing the kid up and down.

"Yes, sir," Jones responded.

"When did you graduate?" Nixon asked.

Jones briefly glanced at her before returning his gaze to Nixon. "June 6, sir."

She smirked and shook her head. _D-day._

"June 6th! Of last year?" Nixon exclaimed.

"D-day, yes, sir."

Nixon gave a hollow laugh, eyeing the kid again, "Right, don't get hurt."

"Play nice Nix," she interjected before he could torture Jones any further.

Nixon shot her a look like she'd taken away his favorite toy. "I was just getting to know Easy's new officer."

With a raised eyebrow, she retorted, "You do realize I've known you for more than an hour, right?"

"And you've loved every minute."

"Yip. Well, besides for those moments where the Germans were trying to kill us."

Nixon smirked, "Minor detail."

She rolled her eyes just as Dick joined them.

"So, who's on the patrol with me?" she asked.

"You're not going on the patrol," Dick answered.

Bracing her feet and placing her hands on her hips she readied herself for a fight.

"Amelia, it's been decided. That's an order," Speirs said from across the room.

Everyone looked at her as she looked from Dick to Speirs, trying to judge if she could win the argument with either one. Both men gave her steely looks, their eyes daring her to challenge them.

Crossing her arms over her chest she let out a huff of air. "Fine."

Speirs turned back to the conversation he was having with Lipton and she turned to Dick.

"Martin said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, drop your things with 2nd Platoon then find a building that gives you a good vantage point of the Germans. Watch them and only take a shot for an officer," Dick gave her orders.

She nodded, glad to be of some use now that she'd been banned from going on the patrol for reasons she didn't understand.

"And once you get a hit, get out of the building fast before they bring their artillery down on you," he continued, boring into her eyes with his own ice blue ones.

Nixon touched her arm, his voice softened, "We can't have you getting hit now. So be careful."

"Shoot and run. I can manage that."

Nixon gave her arm a squeeze before dropping his hand.

"Sir, I'd like to volunteer for the patrol," Jones spoke up and all three turned to him in surprise.

She'd completely forgotten he was there and Dick eyed him up and down with even more judgment than Nixon had.

She shook her head at the poor kid. He meant well, but there wasn't a chance in hell Dick was going to risk men's lives so a green, replacement officer could get his boots dirty.

Glancing over at Speirs, Dick said, "Speirs, I'll talk to you in an hour."

Looking back to Jones briefly he continued, "Lieutenant Jones," he greeted him, not even acknowledging his request.

Dick patted her shoulder as he moved past her and out of the room, following in Nixon's footsteps.

She reached into her pocket and took out her pack of cigarettes. Carefully lighting one she took a long drag, closing her eyes as the smoke filled her lungs.

"Captain. Requesting permission to go on the patrol," Jones said with so much force it sounded like he was shouting in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she scowled at him. The pity she'd felt seconds earlier wiped out by annoyance.

Speirs broke off the conversation he was having with Lipton and looked over to the lieutenant, visibly pissed that he'd interrupted their conversation.

"No, you have no experience," he said in such a tone that a chill would have run up her spine if it had been directed at her.

"Yes, sir," Jones said, dejected.

"Tell...tell Heffron, Ramirez and McGlung they're going," Speirs told Jones, his eyes briefly falling on her.

She took another drag and ensured her face remained blank.

"Yes, sir," Jones responded.

Speirs motioned for her to follow him as he started to turn and leave the room when Lipton stopped him. "Sir, this is Private Webster."

She was almost surprised to see him. She'd all but forgotten he was even in the room with them.

Webster took a step forward. "Sir, I'm Private Webster from 1st platoon. I just got back from the hospital and Lieutenant Foley told me to go to 2nd, but sergeant Malarkey said-" Webster was about to continue when Speirs cut him off.

"Fine, 2nd. Take uhhh…." Speirs said, looking at Jones.

"Lieutenant Jones," Lipton offered.

"Lieutenant to OP 2," Speirs finished.

"Sergeant Jones, a moment," Speirs said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Jones glanced at her in surprise and she shrugged. "Don't worry. They never call me Jones. Keep your head down, sir," she greeted him before following Speirs into a smaller foyer.

Speirs stood in the middle of the small room, watching her carefully as she made her way over to him.

"So, can I know why I'm not going on the patrol? You and I both know I'm a logical choice to lead it. The other men need a rest."

"You're going to be busy the whole day; you need to rest tonight."

She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "We can't risk you being captured by the Germans. You know more than most of the men. Also, the company's morale is low enough as is, if something happens to you now it'll dull their edge. And we need them sharp."

She studied him for a moment, considering his every word. Finally relaxing her shoulders, she relented, "OK."

Speirs visibly relaxed, relieved she wasn't going to fight him on the decision. "There are going to be warm showers set up for the men. Obviously you can't use them."

"I can share their foxholes but not their showers, huh?"

"You want to share showers with dozens of soldiers that haven't seen a woman in months?" he asked.

"No, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice if it means being clean and warm for a moment. I'm pretty damn desperate."

His lips turned up into the start of a smile. "Well, the men will all be disappointed, but luckily it won't have to come to that. The hotel has working plumbing. The officers are going to use the facilities, however we arranged for one bathroom to be kept open for you. No one will use it until you're done."

Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around his neck, giggling hysterically.

He was caught off guard for a second, but then she felt strong arms encircle her waist as his low chuckle sounded in her ear.

She let go of his neck and he took a step back, still smiling at her excitement.

"I could kiss you," she said.

"I can think of worse things, but I can also think of one or two people who wouldn't be too happy if you did. So best not. Wouldn't want my own men hating me."

She quirked her head to one side, wondering what he knew and what he was guessing.

He smiled devilishly, enjoying having the upper hand on her for once.

"Be back here at 16:00. I'll make sure there's someone here to point you in the right direction."

With a soft smile she said, "Thank you Ron. I really do appreciate the effort. I know you don't have to do it. None of you do. So it means the world to me."

He returned her smile. "For you, it's no effort at all."

"Well, I had best go shoot some Germans."

"Yeah, and don't get blown up," he warned her, the smile gone.

With a mischievous grin she replied "I'll do my best, but I cannot make any promises."

She turned to leave and saw him shaking his head from the corner of her eye.

XXXXXXX

Hope everyone is having a wonderful start to their weekend! This is a shorter chapter, wasn't planned but just worked out that way. It's more of a "quiet" chapter, but I wanted to show the strain the last few weeks/months/years have taken on Amelia as well as the men. I think this is something I'll explore more in certain of the chapters going forward, but also showing how the men (especially Babe) are there for her just like she's there for them.

Anywho, in my mind I've started planning the end of the story (mostly when an epic song comes on and suddenly I play this whole scene in my mind...hahahah) so I'm super excited for everything that's still in-store!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 30**

Amelia POV

With her pack slung over her one shoulder and her rifle over the other she quickly walked through the muddy street towards the building 2nd Platoon was occupying as an outpost. The building was right on the bank of the river separating the American and German sides. Glancing around the street she could see the evidence of intermittent mortar and artillery shellings the Germans sent across the river.

A few soldiers were heading in the opposite direction, keeping close to the side of the buildings, but mostly this part of the town was quiet.

Reaching her destination, she walked through what was left of the front door and listened intently, trying to hear where the men were.

She heard muffled voices above her head so started up the stairs to the first floor. The inside of this building was even more deteriorated than that of the Easy CP she'd been in. Everywhere there was evidence of fighting, from the bullet holes in the walls to the rubble crunching underneath her boots.

"Hey boys," she greeted the men as she entered the room they were all congregating in.

Most of the men were gathered near the door, sitting or leaning against a pair of bunk beds. She spotted Malarkey talking with Lieutenant Jones as he brewed some coffee in the middle of the room.

"Em, everything OK?" Joe asked.

She frowned in confusion for a moment until realization dawned on her. "Oh yeah, all good. Winters wants me to set up shop in a building of my choice and watch the Germans. Kill any officers if I see them."

"You going out alone?" Grant asked from where he was leaning against the side of the one bed.

"Yip. I'll be on our side of the river so it's safe," she answered as she took a step into the room and sat down next to Babe so their bodies touched.

Babe briefly glanced at her and she could tell something was weighing on his mind from the way his lips were pursed into a thin line.

"So, I take it you heard about the patrol?" she asked the group, but her eyes remained on Babe.

With a smirk Joe answered, "Yeah, Webster here told us."

She glanced over to Webster and then around the room to the other men. All their shoulders were slumped forward while their eyes were downcast and exhausted.

Malarkey and Jones joined the group and Malarkey handed her a half-smoked cigarette as he said, "The lieutenant told us Winters and Speirs ordered you to stay here. Before you go arguing with them, trying to get them to send you on this patrol, we talked about it and we're all happy you're not going."

She dropped her eyes to stare intently at her boots as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Aw, shit. You already convinced them to send you didn't you?" Babe exclaimed and his comment was met with a chorus of groans.

"Fuck Amelia, every guy here wants to sit this one out and you're trying to get in," Joe swore, shoving the top bunk's mattress in frustration.

"Oh, calm down. There's no need for everyone to get their panties in a twist. Yes, I tried to argue that I should go but both Winters and Speirs firmly shot me down. So I'm staying safe and sound on this side of the river tonight."

She felt the men around her relax as Babe said, "Good to see someone still has some common sense."

She rolled her eyes and took a final drag of the cigarette.

"Anyway," Malarkey started, "they've set up warm showers. So let's go."

Just as the last word left his lips she heard the familiar high pitched keen of a shell coming their way.

She scrambled to her feet, following Joe through the doorway and down the stairs into the basement as the thud of artillery fire landing close by pounded in her ears.

As soon as she reached the basement Babe, who was right behind her, grabbed her hand and pulled her under a large table, just as a shell hit nearby raining dust and plaster down all around them.

There were a few beats of tense silence. Then those of them who had survived worse in the last month burst out laughing, her own hysterical giggle mingling with the chorus of gruff male laughter.

She saw Jones and Webster huddled under a table, wide eyes staring at the laughing soldiers around them in disbelief.

"OK, let's get to the showers," Joe said and everyone got up from the floor and started for the steps that led outside.

"You coming?" Babe asked her just as Malarkey and Joe stopped beside them.

"Nope. I'm going to head out. Some of the officers arranged a shower for me later."

"Be safe," Malarkey said, the strain of the last few weeks clearly visible in his drawn features.

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, hoping to ease some of the worry from his mind.

Joe squeezed her shoulder, wordlessly saying what Malarkey had, before leaving her and Babe alone.

"You should go," she said unconvincingly.

He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Please stay away from this patrol and don't take any risks out there."

She closed the small space between them, placing a soft kiss on his stubble cheek. "I think I'm going to miss the stubble," she whispered against his ear.

His free hand snaked around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. She could feel his heart beating through his chest as hers raced to keep up.

He slipped his hand out of hers and hooked his finger underneath her chin, lifting her lips to meet his. The kiss was urgent, his lips demanding more of hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand moved to intertwine with her hair.

"Hey Babe, c'mon will ya?" Joe screamed from outside.

He groaned as she reluctantly pushed against his chest and parted their lips.

"Go," she whispered, playfully pushing him away.

He pouted, looking utterly adorable and she couldn't help but grab his hand to tug him closer so she could steal one more hard kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she laughed at his surprised expression.

He shook his head, "Man, I can't wait to get you all to myself."

"Then we both have something to look forward to."

She watched as a devilish grin tugged at this lips and a deep chuckle escaped his chest as he turned to leave.

XXXXXXXX

She'd found an abandoned, three story home which stood at the edge of the riverbank. Parts of the roof was missing, from an artillery hit no doubt, along with most of the windows. She'd cautiously maneuvered her way up the broken stairs to the third floor. Once there she'd found a table which was the same height as the bottom of a window overlooking the German side.

She'd dragged the table so it stood a foot or so away from the window, the gloomy interior obscuring it from prying eyes. Lying flat on the table she'd rested her rifle against her cheek and peered through the scope, content to patiently wait for her target to come to her.

Hours passed, none of them eventful. Some enemy soldiers had wondered into her sights, but they weren't officers so she couldn't take a shot. She made notes of everything she observed. Movements of men and guns and even the lack thereof in certain instances.

On more than one occasion she caught her sights wandering to the building Easy was set to assault that evening. She could make out movement inside, which at the very least meant that portion of the intelligence was accurate, but it did little to soothe her nerves. It was a senseless patrol, and everyone knew it. The Germans were all but beaten, and no one of actual importance was going to be in that outpost.

She clenched her jaw, took a deep breath and forced her eyes away from the building and back to her chosen line of sight. Taking a few more deep breaths she forced tension from her shoulders, emptied her mind and slowed her heart rate.

As the sun started its slow descent, enemy soldiers casually sauntered out of a building to her right and continued across her line of sight. Peering intently through her scope she scanned their uniforms for any identifying insignia. When she saw the familiar German insignia identifying both men as officers, she leveled her crosshairs over the first man's chest.

Filling her lungs, she slowly exhaled. When her lungs were emptied and the man was in the perfect position she tightened her finger around the cold metal of the trigger, savoring the kick of the gun as the German was thrown backwards.

The second man dropped down next to his compatriot. She caught a glimpse of his helmet as he leopard crawled towards the safety of the nearest building. Taking aim as best she could, she released a bullet at his head, but was disappointed when his grey helmet popped up a foot later before disappearing out of her sight again.

She was so engrossed with her search for the German that she never heard the familiar whistle of artillery heading for her, but when the building trembled as the explosion went off near its base her breath hitched and she could feel her heart climb into her throat.

She knew the next round wouldn't miss. The Germans had this building in their sights and they weren't going to be happy until it was gone.

Just as she made to press herself off of the table, a German figure popped up and started to run for the door of the nearest building. Laying back down she narrowed her sights onto his retreating back and pulled the trigger, watching him go flying forward as if an invisible hand had shoved him down. She waited a beat to see if he got up. He never did.

This time she heard the rounds coming for her. Rolling off of the table she sprinted for the stairs, throwing caution to the wind as she jumped and fell down them desperate to get out before the building came down around her. Just as her feet touched the second floor a thunderous explosion went off above her head, showering her in a choking cloud of dust and concrete which almost blocked out the light.

Staggering, she fell over her own feet in the direction of the staircase. Stumbling down the stairs, she held onto the wall for support as another shell hit the building. She narrowly dodged a brick that came hurtling at her head, barely keeping her feet as she rounded the corner to take the final stairs to the ground floor and safety.

The quiet that followed the two hits was even more deafening that the explosions. She could hear the building groaning even through the ringing in her ears.

Just as her feet touched the broken tiled floor another explosion hit the building. The air around her was instantaneously filled with a cloud of dust so thick she couldn't see her own hands in-front of her face. The only thing guiding her to safety was the dim glow of the sunlight streaming in through the broken front door. Forcing her feet and her burning lungs on, she scrambled for the door.

Bursting into the late afternoon light she fell forward, her feet haphazardly taking her away from the building. Stopping in the middle of the street she tried to breathe, but found her lungs were chocked up from the dust and debris she'd so frantically inhaled in her panic. Bracing herself with her hands on her knees, she spluttered and coughed as she tried to catch her breath and orientate herself.

"Amelia? What in the hell happened?" a familiar, deep male voice asked.

Lifting her head, and squinting up she found a concerned Nixon looking intently at her, flanked on either side by Dick, Speirs and Colonel Sink.

 _Fuck_ , she thought as she dropped her head back down.

XXXXXXX

Nixon POV

Colonel Sink had asked to see them so he could be brought up to speed on the planned patrol across the river. The place was swarming with men so they'd walked away from the center of the town, towards the outskirts and some semblance of privacy.

Just as they concluded the briefing the unmistakable pop of a rifle rang out close to their position. Dick grabbed Sink's jacket, almost dragging the Colonel to the safety of an alley, as he and Speirs brought up the rear.

Mere seconds passed when the second shot went off, but this time he realized the sound was traveling away from their side of the river. He glanced at Speirs, seeing the same realization on the other man's face. As one man they straightened out just as Dick slapped his shoulder.

"Must be Amelia," he said, but as soon as he'd spoken the words were obscured by the rumble of an artillery round hitting close by.

They all ducked back down, waiting for the next hit so they could judge the fall of the rounds and decide on the best way out of the situation.

There was one more distinctive clap of a rifle and then all hell seemed to rain down on the building across the street from their hiding place.

At least three rounds must have it the building, each one causing smoke and dust to raise up in a violent cloud.

His heart jumped into his throat and his legs felt like any moment they would give way under him. He knew Amelia was in that building and he was sure they were going to find her lifeless body torn apart by rubble and shrapnel. If they ever found it at all.

He nearly shouted obscenities in relief when a small figure stumbled out of the doorway in a thick plume of smoke and dust. He watched as she stumbled onto the middle of the road, bending over and coughing violently.

Speirs was the first one to move, his steely gaze zoning in on the spluttering woman. He followed him like a shadow and he sensed Dick and Sink hot on his heels.

"Amelia? What in the hell happened?" he asked, barely stopping himself short of enveloping her in an embrace.

She lifted her head and squinted up at them. She was covered in such a thick layer of grey dust that the whites of her eyes looked ghostly, or the little bit that wasn't bloodshot did.

She dropped her head back down and he saw her take a deep breath before straightening out. "Sirs, I was observing the German held side of the river. When I saw two officers I took aim at the targets and successfully killed them."

They all waited for Sink to speak first, but he could already see Dick preparing his reprimand.

Sink pursed his lips and glanced over her head at the destroyed building. "Is it safe to assume your late exit from the building was because you insisted on killing the second officer?"

With a firm nod she replied simply, "Yes, sir."

"Well, you always were stubborn sergeant," Sink said, a faint smile on his lips.

"I've been told it's one of my best and worst qualities, sir."

"No doubt," Sink replied before looking away from her and saying to Dick, "I look forward to your report back on the patrol Dick. Get it done."

"Yes, sir," Dick said.

Sink briefly nodded in greeting to all of them. Taking one last look at Amelia the Colonel chuckled softly as he walked away.

As soon as Sink's back was turned Amelia's shoulder relaxed and she took out her canteen. Rinsing her mouth before taking a long drink she resolutely avoided making eye contact with any of them.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to only take one shot and then get out before the Germans could target you with their artillery," Dick said through gritted teeth.

After a small cough she responded, "I knew I could get both. I just needed enough time."

"Yes, and clearly you had more than enough," he retorted angrily.

"Fair enough, this was a closer call than I would have liked, but all's well that ends well, right?"

He pulled out his canteen and took long swig of the bitter liquor to calm his temper. He held it out to her but she waved it off. He noticed her hand was shaking, a small tremble but all three of them were astute enough to notice it.

 _Fuck, how close had that call been?_

Dick took a deep breath and in a considerably calmer voice asked, "Are you hurt?"

She took a moment to reply, but in the end she answered the question with a small shake of her head, sending a little bit of dust flying into the air.

Dick studied her and he knew his friend was deciding whether or not she was telling the truth. Soldiers often lied about their injuries and she was by far no exception.

Dick glanced at Speirs who shrugged before he turned to share a knowing look with him. He took another drink and clipped his flask back to his belt.

With his mind made up, Dick said, "It's almost 16:00. Drop your things at OP 2 and head to the CP. There's a private waiting to show you to your shower. He'll have a clean uniform for you."

"Thank you Dick," she said, her voice sounding smaller than usual.

Her eyes briefly fell onto Speirs, unreadable dark eyes meeting unapologetic green ones. Looking away from Speirs she gave Dick a tired little smile before meeting his eyes. Her smile faltered and for a second the mask slipped from her face. For one brief moment she wasn't an accomplished soldier, but a shaken and exhausted woman who'd been pushed to her limits and beyond. But just as quickly as it has slipped the mask fell back into place as she walked away from them.

They watched her in silence for a few moments.

"I've never seen her tremble before. Not like that," he said to no one in particular.

Turning to face the other two officers he continued, "She was always going to go for the second officer. No matter what you ordered."

"She never gives up does she?" Speirs said, frustration and admiration evident in his tone.

"Let's hope not," he replied, the look on her face replaying in his mind's eyes and making his stomach twist anxiously.

"Let's hope it doesn't get her killed," Dick said and an ominous silence hung over the group.

He slapped his friends shoulder. "Nah, she's too stubborn to die."

Dick's lips twitched for a second into the start of a smile, but his eyes remained clouded.

Speirs lit a cigarette, took a long, steady drag and on the exhale said, "Luckily she isn't going on this patrol."

"Small mercies," he retorted.

Without a further word Dick started back to the main part of town and he fell into step next to him as Speirs walked just behind them.

He made a mental note to check in on Amelia as soon as he could without raising suspicion. He needed to be sure she really was OK, as much for her own wellbeing as for his peace of mind.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Walking up to OP 2 she hoped all the men were still at the showers, but this hope was quickly dashed when the distinct smell of soap and cigarettes hit her nose, followed by the deep chorus of men talking in small groups.

She stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath, which she instantly regretted doing because it brought about an intense coughing fit, causing her to double over as she frantically tried to catch her breath.

Finally, after a few minutes, she'd regained control and made a mental note not to take any deep breaths around the men in the immediate future.

Shaking her shoulders and her head to clear her thoughts she stepped over the threshold into the main room. Some of the men were playing cards, while others cleaned their weapons, lazily sitting back and talking. They were all clean, the dirt and grime of the last month washed away.

She crossed the room, heading for the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, her eyes firmly fixed on her destination. She'd have to clean her rifle this evening, sure dust had gotten into every nook and cranny of the gun, but for now she was going to stow it away safely before heading to the CP.

"Ummmm….what in the name of all things holy happened to you?" Johnny exclaimed and she felt all eyes turn to look at her as a hush descended over the room.

 _So much for that._

She slowly turned to face the room. "Well Johnny, a building and some artillery is what happened."

Babe got up from his seat on the other side of the room and strode over to her, closing the distance in a few purposeful strides. As he stopped directly in-front of her, he carefully eyed her up and down, his brow furrowed and lips pursed.

"Did the building fall on you?" he asked once he'd completed his quick examination.

"Not the entire building."

"Jesus Amelia," Johnny cursed as he moved in next to Babe. He was quickly joined by Joe, Bull and Gene.

"Are you hurt?" Gene asked, his expert eyes roaming her over as he spoke.

Clenching her fists into tight balls at her sides to hide the tremble that wouldn't go away, she replied, "No, I'm completely unhurt. My eyes sting and every now and again I cough a little, but that's it."

Babe's brown eyes fell to her sides. Looking back up he raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm fine," she answered stubbornly.

"Did you at least get a hit for all your trouble?" Bull asked, lips curved around his ever present cigar.

"Two officers."

Johnny and Bull nodded before returning to their seats. Evidently happy that she really was unhurt.

"I'm heading to Easy CP now, just came to put my rifle down. I can't use it until it's been cleaned anyway, so no point in carrying it around."

"Here," Joe said, holding out his hand to her.

She frowned, looking from his outstretched hand to his dark eyes.

"Mine's already cleaned. I can do this for you while you're gone."

"Oh, Joe, that's not necessary. Really."

"Yeah, well I insist. So stop being difficult."

With a grateful little smile she handed over her rifle. Joe took one look at it and let out a low whistle. "Don't hurry. This is gonna take a while."

She sheepishly smiled. He shot her a playful wink and walked back to his seat, already starting to take the rifle apart as he went.

"I should head out," her voice cracked as she spoke.

Babe furrowed his brow, his own fists now stuffed deep inside his pockets.

Gene eyed her skeptically, but nodded towards the door. "I'll go with ya. Heading that way already."

"Sure."

Gene started for the door, but she hesitated to follow him. Her eyes were locked onto Babe's. She so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, have him hold her for a moment and kiss the top her head so she knew she really was fine. But she couldn't do that here in a room full of men, just as much as he couldn't pull her closer.

With a shaky exhale, she tore her eyes away from his before all her resolve crumbled, following Gene into the cold late afternoon air.

XXXXXXX

Gene POV

He kept stealing glances at Amelia as they made their way over to the Easy CP. There was a strain pulling at her features, making her look older by years and far more fragile than she was. He would like to tell himself that it was because of her narrow escape, but truth be told it had been there since Derek had died, steadily growing every time he saw her.

Of course the last month had taken a heavy toll on all the men. They'd lost friends and parts of themselves, endured hardships no one should. He was worried about most of the soldiers under his care, but he considered Amelia his closest friend, maybe even an adopted sister, and seeing her this worn thin was unsettling his steely nerves.

"Just say whatever's on your mind Gene," she said, briefly glancing over to him.

"You're not fine chérie."

She looked up at the grey sky, shutting her eyes for a second before dropping her eyes to his.

Unshed tears made her dark green eyes swim. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into a small alley where curious soldiers wouldn't see them.

"Amelia, please talk to me," he begged. He'd seen her hurt and near death more times that he cared to remember, but she always had some spark left in her eyes, even after Derek's death. But looking into them now all he could see two dark pools.

She stared at him, emotions playing between pain and anger, before finally settling on pain. "That building should have killed me Gene. I was three stories up when the Germans started shelling. There was a point where I was choking from all the dust in the air. I couldn't see my own hands and the place was coming down on my head. And yet, here I am."

He stared at her intently, waiting for her to continue.

She swallowed hard and dropped her gaze to their feet. In a voice that was barely above a whisper she finally continued, "I've been so close to dying dozens of times. But I haven't while other men, good men, have."

She lifted her eyes and tears carved muddy pathways down her cheeks, anguish finally winning over. "Derek died! Bill got his leg blown off and the list goes on and on. Not to mention all the men whose lives I've taken. And you know what? I'm grateful that I'm alive, which makes me feel guilty as all hell! And at the same time, I'm so incredibly angry that it almost overshadows everything. Almost but not quite, because I'm petrified that I'm going to lose someone else and I keep waiting for it to be my turn."

"Amelia…," he started, but he didn't know what the right words were to say.

"I just want this all to be over now Gene. I just want to go home," she finished, her voice sounding like a small child's.

Her words broke his heart. He pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest as he held tightly onto her. There were no hysterics, he could barely feel her breathe, but he felt her cling to him like she was clinging to her sanity.

"I got you," he whispered into her hair.

He felt her nod before she released her hold on him and took a step back. Hastily rubbing the evidence of the tears from her cheeks she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When they opened again they were perfectly placid.

"I need to get going. I don't want to keep anyone waiting."

"Yeah, c'mon," he reluctantly said as he led the way to the Easy CP.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

The warm water splashed onto her shoulders, working the knots out with every drop. She tilted her head back, allowing the water to spill down her face. She allowed the warm water to wash away weeks of hardship and pain, every drop carrying with it some awful memory she'd rather forget. Slowly but surely the water at her feet went from a deep brown, almost black color to grey and then clear.

Only once the water ran clear did she use the standard issue army soap she'd been provided to wash her body, face and hair. She would have loved to be able to shave, and use some lovely soaps and oils, but this was the cleanest and warmest she'd felt in forever and she wasn't going to complain.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly dried herself and wrapped the dark green towel around her chest. Rubbing her hand across the bathroom mirror to wipe away some of the steam, she stared intently at her own reflection.

She had dark, puffy circles under her eyes and she looked older than she was, her skin shallow and drawn taught. Her features were sharper, jutting out and making her eyes look almost unnaturally big, a symptom of the weight she'd lost over the last months.

 _When did I turn into a vampire? Looks like I've never seen the sun in my entire life?_ she thought, turning her face side to side to get a better look.

With a sigh she turned away from the mirror and quickly stepped into the clean uniform that had been provided to her, using the towel to dry her long hair as best she could. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the worst of it, before leaving it down to dry.

Fully dressed and clean, she rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath. She hadn't planned to tell anyone about her feelings. Not here and now where they were all dealing with their own demons while trying to make it out alive. But after unburdening herself to Gene, and the warm shower, she felt oddly at peace. She was tired, exhausted really, and her body and soul hurt all over, but she was also calm for the first time in a long time.

Exiting the bathroom, she was greeted by a friendly orderly, the same one that had shown her where to go.

He smiled politely. "You can give those to me ma'am," he said, holding out his hands for her fifthly clothes and wet towel.

She smiled and handed them over. More than happy to never see those clothes again. "Thank you, private."

He nodded politely and disappeared down the flight of stairs leading to the ground floor. She followed in his footsteps a second later.

Walking down the hallway towards the room she'd stood in that morning, she glanced to her left when she heard men's voices.

The fifteen men who'd been picked for the patrol were all assembled in what looked like a dining room. Dick was addressing them, Johnny and Lieutenant Jones standing by close by. The men were all sitting around the table, most of them, including Babe and Grant, had their feet casually placed on the table.

Babe caught her eye making her self-consciously run her hand through her damp hair as a whisper of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

He gave her wink before returning his attention to Johnny who had started to speak.

Moving past them she turned into the room with the piano. It was oddly void of people, with haphazardly stacked boxes shoved up against a corner the only sign that it was currently being used.

She walked over to the piano, hesitating when she reached it.

Slowly pulling out the bench she took a seat and opened the piano's lid, tentatively running her fingers over the keys. Closing her eyes her mind drifted back to the last winter she'd spent with her family. She could almost feel the warmth of the fireplace on her cheeks and hear the soft murmurs of her parent's quiet conversation as it intermingled with the casual sound of her sister lazily flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Mamma," she'd said like she had a thousand times before.

Her parent's conversation had paused as they'd turned to look over to her adoringly. "Yes Amelia?"

"Which song would you like to hear?" she'd asked, fingers lazily stroking the piano's keys.

A soft smile had graced her mother's beautiful face. "Music comes from the heart my darling. So you must play what is in your heart."

With her mother's words sounding in her ears like she was there in the room with her, she allowed her fingers to skim over the keys until they found the ones they were looking for.

With one slow stroke the first eerie note of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata curled around the broken room. Each subsequent stroke flowed from her fingers, expressing feelings and fears she could never adequately put into words. Reminding her of better times while soothing the wounds left by terrible ones.

XXXXXXX

Nixon POV

He was deep in conversation with Speirs and Lipton when he heard the first haunting note. Their conversation immediately stilled, all three of them looking around, unsure of where the out-of-place sound had come from.

The melody continued to flow and he was the first to break away from the group, inexplicably drawn to the sound.

Rounding the corner, he stopped in the large doorway, his breath hitching a fraction. Amelia was playing the piano, her eyes closed and body ever so gently swaying to the music as if it flowed out of her soul to her fingertips.

Speirs and Lipton moved past him, treading quietly, they perched on the sofa near the entry way.

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and he knew it belonged to his best friend. Without looking away from Amelia, he whispered the answer to the unspoken question, "Beethoven."

Movement across the room pulled his eyes away from the woman. The men had finished their briefing, and the sound of the melody had drawn them to the room. Babe and Joe softly entered and lent against a wall, their eyes intently focused on Amelia's face and hands, dancing between the two.

Johnny, Grant and Webster quietly moved past them while the rest of the men stood in the doorway.

He glanced back to Amelia. Either she didn't know they were there or she didn't mind, because her eyes never opened and her hands didn't falter.

Looking back to the men he studied their faces. Each one was as unique as the man it belonged to, but they all held a sense of wonder and profound sadness, emotions that so perfectly mirrored the feelings flowing from Amelia's fingers.

The music stopped, the last note drawn out as her hands rested on the keys. A silence hung in the room, no one daring to move or breathe lest they break the magic spell that hung over them in that moment.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and as if they were drawn to him by an invisible golden string she turned her head to look at Babe. His eyes were brimming with adoration and pride, but to his credit he didn't move to close the gap between them. Rather settling for a small nod and a quirk of his lips.

Shifty cleared his throat and everyone turned to him, including Amelia. "Well, I don't know whose song that is, but that was something perfect."

The rest of the men nodded, sharing his sentiment. One by one they filtered out of the room, until only Joe and Babe were left with the officers.

Joe walked over to Amelia and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. He bent down and whispered something in her ear only she could hear. She smiled sweetly up at him. He placed a kiss on-top of her head before leaving the room, slapping Babe's shoulder on the way out.

Babe smiled once more at her, their eyes holding their own private conversation none of them would ever be privy to, before he followed Joe out the door.

He took a step towards her, her head moving in his direction. "I didn't know you could play," was all he could thing of saying.

He'd grown up with the classics, some he loved and others he loathed, but he'd never enjoyed Beethoven as much as he had in that war torn building.

"I wasn't sure I would remember how. I haven't played in a very long time."

He nodded, wondering for a second what a pre-war Amelia was like.

"I should get going. I don't want to keep anyone out of their work," she said, gently closing the lid.

"That really was beautiful Amelia," Dick repeated Shifty's sentiment.

She dropped her eyes to the floor, a shy smile on her lips and color returning to her cheeks. Looking back up at the officers she replied simply, "Thank you."

With a farewell nod to all of them she strode out of the room and suddenly there was only silence.

XXXXXXX

I'll be honest, I'm not a classical music expert by any stretch of the imagination! But I was listening to Classic Radio (don't ask..hahahaha) and when this Beethoven song came on it stopped me dead in my tracks. Music is such a personal experience and everyone takes something else from a great song, for me this song, especially the first section, is just so haunting, heartbreaking and beautiful and I felt it would fit perfectly here.

Hope you all had an amazing week and a wonderful weekend to look forward to!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 31**

Amelia POV

She walked to 2nd Platoon's billet slowly, extending each step as if doing so could delay the patrol. The knot in her stomach made her feel sick, and every time she looked towards the river her throat constricted as she bit back her own nagging doubts. She wasn't used to being left behind, and she didn't like it.

Taking a deep breath and forcefully blowing out the air she briefly squeezed her eyes closed, trying her best to relax a fraction. She failed miserably however because the moment her eyes dropped Babe's handsome face flashed before her. Her eyes snapped back open and she cussed under her breath. She felt completely overwhelmed at the thought of him not coming back to her. That this was it. This would be their end in some nondescript town in France, fighting an enemy that was already beaten. Logically she knew he was going to be surrounded by good men, but she felt so helpless it ate away at her already frayed nerves.

 _I wonder if the women back home feel like this all the time?_

Reaching the door of OP 2 she tried to push the thought aside and plaster on a calm face. The last thing the men needed was to see her worried.

Those that were going on the patrol were all busy blackening their equipment, ensuring nothing shone or jangled. Malarkey was busy making some food, the smell permeating the entire room along with the familiar scent of cigarette smoke. The room was quiet, a tense hush hanging over everyone.

She grabbed an empty chair and dragged it so she could sit next to Babe. When she sat down his hands stilled as his head turned towards her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his expression concerned.

She smiled softly. "Clean."

He returned her smile. "Yeah, almost forgot what it feels like, but that's not what I meant."

Her eyes dropped to their shoes. Leaning closer to him she replied in a hushed tone, "I'll live. I'm just tired and I'm tired of being tired. I'm ready for this war to end now."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Pulling away slightly, he whispered, "I'll be fine. You'll see, before you know it we'll be going home."

At the mention of home, she smiled before a sudden flood of anxiety and dread brought tears to her eyes. She immediately shut them, taking a deep breath to stop them from falling.

She'd never had this reaction before, she'd always had friends, men she loved, go on missions with or without her and not once did she have the overwhelming urge to cry. But thinking back on all those times she'd always assumed she wasn't going to make it out alive, so she hadn't had much to lose. Now she had the man she loved and the life they could have hanging in the balance of every bullet.

For a split second she regretted getting involved with Babe, but as soon as the feeling came she rubbished it away. All these men were her brothers, losing any one of them would hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, Babe was just a more painful loss.

Her emotions back under control she opened her eyes to find Babe watching her intently. She smiled reassuringly at him and his features relaxed a fraction.

With a pat to his knee she stood up, scanning to the room for Malarkey and quickly finding him. "Hey Don, you need some help?"

"Thanks beautiful. Can you make some coffee?" Malarkey said, his one hand stirring something that almost smelled edible.

She quickly glanced down at Babe, whose eyes and hands were firmly fixed on blackening the barrel of his gun.

Watching him she realized that as much as she hated having to stay behind, he was probably relieved she'd be safe and sound in their side of the river.

With a small sigh she crossed the room to join Malarkey at the fire. She made a big pot of coffee as she and Malarkey spoke quietly, careful not to disturb the men going on patrol.

Coffee done, she walked around the room, filling the men's mugs. Some looked up and gave her small grateful smiles, while others never pulled their eyes away from their work, grateful for something to keep their hands and minds busy.

Reaching Joe, she filled his mug, but raised a surprised eyebrow when she saw he wasn't preparing for the patrol, instead choosing to shuffle a deck of cards repeatedly as he leaned against a wall.

He must have read her mind, because he answered her unspoken question, "Webster offered to go in my place. We both speak a bit of German; they don't need both of us."

She glanced over to a nervous looking Webster who briefly looked her way when he heard his name.

Looking back to Joe she replied, "Good. I'm glad you get to sit this one out."

"Yeah, I'll provide covering fire from this side."

She nodded, relieved.

He winked at her before turning his attention to the warm coffee. She walked over to Web and Lieutenant Jones and was once again surprised to find the young lieutenant was nervously getting ready to go on the patrol.

"Some coffee lieutenant?"

He glanced up in surprise. "Oh, ummm…."

"The best advice I ever got was to never pass up hot chow or fresh water. I like to think coffee falls under both," she said, a reassuring smile on her face, hoping to put him at ease.

It seemed to work because his shoulders relaxed and he held out his mug to her.

Filling it she quickly scanned over his gear, trying to spot anything that might give him away on the patrol.

"Last time I heard you weren't going on the patrol?" she said to Jones.

"I'm going along as an observer. Sergeant Martin's leading the patrol," Jones answered.

"I see. Well, Johnny's excellent. You're in good hands. Just keep your head down, listen to Johnny and your training and you'll be just fine."

"Thank you," the young lieutenant said, almost visibly relieved.

"That's a beautiful ring," she said, using her free hand to point to the large ring on his right hand.

He glanced down at it, nervously turning it around and around. "My class ring."

"Just string it onto your dog tags and tape them together. You don't want anything shining or jingling tonight."

He immediately removed his ring, shooting her a grateful ghost of a smile.

"Here you go Web," she said, looking away from Jones to Webster as she held out the coffee for him.

He looked up and seemed even more surprised than Jones did that she was offering him coffee.

 _Can't blame the_ guy, she thought.

As he held out his mug he said, "Thanks Amelia."

"No problem Web. You keep your head down tonight, OK?"

"Sure."

Her coffee now finished she turned away from Webster and walked back to Malarkey's side. She glanced down at the steaming pot he was stirring and wrinkled up her nose involuntarily as the smell met her.

"Don, do I want to know what that is?"

He lifted the pot and smelled its content. "Probably not. You don't gotta eat it."

"Are you kidding me? It's warm and cooked. There's not a chance in hell that I'm passing it up," she retorted, holding out her tin mug for emphasis.

He shot her a crooked smile and ladled in some of the gruel. She sat down on the edge of the large wooden table, spooning warm food into her mouth and she studied the men.

She'd just given Jones the advice to never pass up warm food, but every bite felt like led in her stomach as she forced it down. Grateful when her spoon came up empty she quickly cleaned her mug before stowing it away.

"Hey Em," Johnny's voice sounded behind her and she turned to face him.

"If we make it out of this mess alive, you gotta play another song for us. Something more upbeat though."

"Johnny, darling, they day the German army surrenders, you find me a piano and I'll play you whatever you wanna hear."

His lips turned up into a half-smile.

"Where'd you learn?" Webster asked tentatively.

"Oh, well. My mother sent us for lessons when we were young, just like she'd gone. I just fell in love with it so I never really stopped. I guess if I ever have a daughter I'd want her to learn too."

"Can you imagine," Joe said coming to stand next to her, "a little Amelia. Fuck, she'd raise all kinds of hell if she's anything like you."

She feigned shock and slapped him hard on his chest. "Excuse me! I'll have you know I was a very obedient, well behaved child."

"Oh, so it's only later in life you became this feisty," Malarkey chipped in and she was glad to see him smile and joke for the first time in weeks.

"Oh please, you all find it adorable and you know it."

The men chuckled a small chorus of good natured, "yeah-yeah's," filling the room.

Joe leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Babe'll have his hands full. With you and mini-Amelia. I almost feel sorry for the guy."

She nudged him playfully in the ribs and he pretended to be injured, rubbing them for affect.

"I'm going to lay down upstairs. Call me if anyone needs anything," she said to Joe once he'd calmed down.

"Sure thing."

She left the room behind and ascended the stairs. Entering the bedroom she'd been in that morning, she climbed into one of the bottom bunk beds, turning her back to the door as she curled into a small ball and almost instantly descended into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

He'd done all the preparation he could and smoked half a pack of cigarettes by the time it was dark.

When he'd heard Amelia wasn't going on the patrol he'd been surprised, but a split second later relief took its place. He already dreaded the patrol, he couldn't even begin to imagine how he would have felt if she was going with them.

Walking up to Joe, who was loitering at the bottom of the stairs, he asked, "You seen Em?"

"She should be upstairs still. C'mon," Joe answered, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs before starting up them.

He followed him up the darkening staircase with a crooked smile when he thought of the turn of events. When he'd joined Easy Joe and Amelia were a moment away from starting a relationship, and here he was, neck deep in-love with her while Joe had become a close friend to both of them.

As they stepped into the room he noticed someone had lit a lantern in the middle of the space. He scanned the room and couldn't see Amelia, instead finding Webster and Jackson staring out across the river.

"Hey," Joe called, "you guys see Em?"

Jackson held a finger to his lips and pointed to one of the bunk beds with his other hand. Bending down he saw a small shape, curled in on itself, sleeping soundly.

"Hey, you know what. I think I heard Johnny looking for everyone going on the patrol. You two should head down," Joe lied.

Both men grabbed their kit and quietly shuffled out of the room.

Joe gave him a soft slap on the shoulder and he shot him a grateful smile for the lied he'd told.

Alone in the room he laid down next to her, trying his best not to shift her so she didn't wake up. With a soft, little moan she turned, snuggling in against him as she laid her head on his chest.

Looking down at her he gently tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear before softly running the back of his hand across her cheek.

He'd come to love watching her sleep. All the stress and fatigue melting away and for a short moment she was at peace and it was just the two of them. Try as he might he couldn't imagine his life without her. She'd completely disrupted every plan he'd ever had, and he couldn't bring himself to regret it for a second.

Her eyes fluttered open and a sleepy little smile danced on her lips as she stared up at him.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," he replied softly.

She reached up and touched his face, running her fingers across his cheek and all along his jaw. Her touch calmed his nerves while sending shivers of anticipation running up and down his spine.

 _Fuck, all the things she does to me._

"What?" she asked with the smallest of smiles.

"Nothing. Just thinking 'bout how badly I want you all to myself. Somewhere far away where no one can bother us. Far away from the fight."

Her smile changed into something more devilish and he could feel his heart speed up.

"Oh really? And what do you plan on doing when you have me all to yourself Mr. Heffron?"

Lifting her chin so their lips were only an agonizing inch apart he replied, "I'm going to make you forget every man you've ever known. And I'm going to hear you beg me for more just before you call out my name."

She groaned and reached up, sensually bringing their lips together. His hold on her waist tightened and his fingers intertwined with her hair.

She parted their lips and he moaned in protest. Pushing herself onto her elbows she giggled at his very visible disappointment at the loss of her touch.

"You'd better make it back to me so you can make good on that promise. I have so many things I want to do with you."

He pushed her head back down so their lips met, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he deepened their kiss. She pressed her body hard against his as she threw one leg over his. The hand that was around her waist floated to her leg, grabbing her thigh so hard he was certain he'd left a mark. She groaned into his mouth.

This time he broke the kiss and she protested. He smirked, feeling very smug that he could elicit such a response from her. "The guys are going to come looking for me."

"I don't care," she said breathlessly.

"Well I do."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. But the next time you start something, you'd best be prepared to finish it. Or I'll do it myself."

As the mental image flashed in-front of his eyes he let out an involuntary groan. She smirked smugly down at him.

"Fuck, you're gonna be the end of me Amelia."

Leaning her head back down so their lips just grazed she whispered, "You have no idea."

Before he could kiss her she pushed herself up and off of the bed.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before getting up.

She looked up at him through her long lashes, her eyes even bigger from this angle.

Holding her around the waist with his one hand he cupped her face with the other, "God, you're beautiful."

She laced her hands behind his neck, gently pulling his face towards hers as she stood on her toes. She placed a lingering kiss on his lips and as she pulled back she whispered, "Come back to me."

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She sat on-top of the large wooden table which had been pushed against the furthest wall of the makeshift medical supply room, watching Gene move back and forth as she lazily smoked a cigarette.

"You sure I can't help Gene?" she asked for the tenth time in an hour.

After Babe had gone to join the other men as they waited for the mission to start, she'd left in search of Gene and a distraction.

"Nah, I'm almost done anyway," he waved her off as he started sifting through another wooden crate.

She flicked her cigarette butt to the ground and immediately reached for her pack, taking out another two smokes. Lighting both she handed one to Gene.

"Thanks Em, but ain't this your fourth one in an hour?"

"Maybe, I haven't been keeping count."

With the cigarette hanging from his lips, he inspected the box's content and said, "You know this stuff can kill ya, right?"

"So can a Kraut bullet. I'll take my chances."

He stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to her. "You're really nervous," he stated matter-of-factly.

After a long drag she replied, "I'm not use to being left behind. I don't really know how to handle it. And to be honest I really don't like it."

He looked down at the floor, a small smile on his lips as he shook his head. Looking back up he said, "You are by far the strangest person I know."

"I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment."

"You do that," he teased.

He turned back to his work and they fell into an easy silence as she watched him work. Once the last box's content was recorded and packed away Gene walked over and took a seat on the table next to her.

"You think 'bout what you gonna do when the war's over?" he asked.

"Parts of it. I know I need to go see Derek's parents, and after that I'll head to Philly. At some stage I'll need to go to my parents' homes to sort them out. Other than that, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. Fighting's all I've known for so long, I don't know if I can do anything else."

He nodded as he mulled over her words. After a few moments he looked over to her, a mischievous glint to his dark eyes. "You gonna marry Babe?"

"Ummm….well…" she stammered as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Gene smiled at her reaction which earned him a playful slap on the arm.

"Do you wanna marry him?"

"Yes," she answered simply, the truth of her confession making her smile and her blush deepen even further.

Gene returned her smile and threw his arm around her shoulders to pull her into a quick hug. "He'll ask ya. Trust me."

"We'll see. But if he does you know you're going to have to walk me down the aisle."

"I'd be honored," Gene replied as they shared a fond moment.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"What about me what?"

"After the war. You got any plans?"

He leaned back on his hands and contemplated her question for a few minute as he stared at the ceiling. Finally, he replied, "I don't ever wanna treat a wounded man again. I know that much."

She looked over her shoulder to him, silently urging him to continue.

"I like working with my hands. So a job that allows me to do that. Maybe a contractor or a builder. Something like that."

"That sounds great Gene. Maybe get married and have some babies."

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe that too."

"You know if you have a girl you're gonna have to call her Amelia. After her favorite auntie."

With a good hearted chuckle, he retorted, "I'll keep that in mind."

A few moments of contemplative silenced passed between them before she said, "Maybe I'll become a teacher."

He sat forward and looked over to her. "You'd make a great teacher Em."

"Can you imagine? Me a teacher and you a contractor, living in peace with our happy families," she mused.

"That's a good dream," he said.

She laid her head on his shoulder and felt him rest his head on-top of hers. They sat like that for a while, each one dreaming of a life after the war which was so close they could almost brush it with their fingertips.

After some time, Gene led the way to the room he was sharing with Spina. There he made them coffee and they talked about this and that. Every so often she would glance down at her watch and when the time came for the patrol to set off she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Something she hadn't done in a long time and she hoped she wasn't too late.

XXXXXXX

Bursting into OP 2, right on Gene's heels, she faltered in the doorway as she took in the chaotic scene.

Two petrified German prisoners were shoved into the back of the room where Shifty and Popeye guarded them. The men shouted in German, adding to the deafening clamor bouncing off the stone walls of the small room. Lieutenant Jones was doing his best to calm a hysterical soldier down before the man killed one of their prisoners as Webster, Babe and two others tried to calm a bleeding and crying Jackson down so they could help him. The building shook as a German artillery round fell nearby, raining dust down on them as the rumble added to the chaos.

Shaking her head, she ran for Jackson, reaching him just as Gene did, she moved past the men to stand at his head.

"Jackson, darling, listen to me. You have to lie still sweetheart," she hushed as she smoothed over his hair with her one hand while cupping the un-injured side of his face with her other.

He stilled his trashing and Gene started his inspection, his calming presence immediately soothing the entire room as everyone fell into an apprehensive silence.

She kept smoothing his hair and hushing him as Gene looked his wounds over, opening his mouth to see if his airway was blocked considering the blood that was spilling from between his lips as he wheezed.

"You're going to be just fine Jackson. Everything is going to be just fine," she lied. She'd seen enough men wounded and dying to know only a miracle would save him now.

"Light. I need some light. Get me some light," Gene ordered and Skinny lit his lighter, dancing the flame in-front of Jackson's face.

"Jackson, look at the flame," Gene gently ordered the wounded man.

For a second his wheezing slowed as his eyes followed the flame, but just as soon as the calm settled it was torn apart as a terrified cry escaped Jackson's lips.

"I don't want to die," he cried.

"Shhhh, you're not going to die. Look at me Jackson. You keep your eyes on me and you will be fine. You're a paratrooper, you have to fight," she pleaded in a meek voice.

"We have to move him," Gene said to everyone that had gathered around them.

She was about to let go of his face when Jackson's hand shot up to feebly grab hers.

She looked up to Gene in panic. He glanced at her hand and nodded. "You're coming with us."

With that the men lifted Jackson onto a stretcher as she held his hand with both of hers. Believing that she could keep him in this world if she held on tightly enough to him.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die," Jackson kept crying out as they made for the door.

Another round fell nearby and the men lowered the stretcher to the ground, waiting to see if another round was going to follow.

She dropped to her knees beside the stretcher. Freeing one hand from the grasp it had on Jackson she smoothed over his hair, careful to stay of Gene's way as he tried to apply pressure to his wounds.

"You're OK. You're alright," she begged, desperate for him to live.

Suddenly he started to convulse as he coughed up blood, a warm red mist covering her one cheek.

Gene grabbed his head, trying to keep his airway open. "Jackson!" he screamed.

"I don't wanna die!"

"You're not gonna die. I need you to hold on!" Gene desperately exclaimed as Jackson's body continued to convulse.

There was a sickening gurgle and Jackson's body stilled as a thin stream of sickly warm blood ran from the corner of his mouth down her hand.

The bombs kept falling, distant but constant, but their room was suddenly deathly quiet. Gene sat back and took off his helmet. She removed her hand from Jackson's face and loosened her grip on his hand. She dropped her head as a single tear made its way down her cheek to drop onto the floor, mixing with the dust and blood that was already there.

Try as she might she couldn't tear her eyes away from Jackson's lifeless face, until a dark green blanket obscured her view as someone covered his body. She lifted her eyes to look across the covered body to Gene.

Her friend's eyes held so much desperation and pain that it felt like someone was pressing down on her chest, making it impossible to breathe.

A strong hand on her shoulder pulled her eyes away from Gene's and looking up she found Babe staring down at her. He held out a hand which she took as he helped her to her feet.

"What a waste," she said emotionless, too overcome by grief to feel anything.

He pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in an embrace as she buried her face in his jacket. A part of her wanted to cry. Cry for Jackson and the senselessness of his death, for the pain they've all had to endure, but she just couldn't find the energy to muster another tear.

With a deep breath she took a small step back. Looking up into Babe's shell shocked eyes she said, "I just…I need to get some sleep."

He pulled her back to him and placed a kiss in her hair before reluctantly letting her go.

XXXXXXX

She'd slipped out of OP 2 when it was still dark out. She'd walked aimlessly through the streets which were quiet for once, with the exception of her boots splashing in the muddy water that lined the broken streets.

As the sun rose, casting a faint light over the grey, waterlogged town she found a quiet spot of rubble near the river, in the archway of what was once a pretty building.

Sitting down on the pile of rubble she watched the river flow, her mind drifting away with the current. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning as Jackson's bloodied face and desperate screams tortured her along with her own guilt. Guilt she felt because she'd been relieved that it was him and not Babe. She just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't normal. To be relieved that one person was dying because it meant another was still alive. She was sure if this kept happening she'd either go insane or lose the little bit of hope she had left.

With a sigh she dropped her head, rubbing her hands over her tired eyes. Rubble crunching underneath a heavy boot made her head jerk up as her hand instinctively fell to her sidearm.

"Wow, it's just me," Nixon said, holding up his hands.

She relaxed, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. "Hey Nix."

She turned back to the river and Nixon came to take a seat next to her.

He nudged her and she looked over to find him holding out a canteen to her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's not water," he answered.

She accepted the canteen and took a long swig, closing her eyes as the liquid comfortingly burned down her throat and settled in her stomach.

Opening her eyes, she handed the canteen back to Nixon, who took a drink of his own before replacing the cap.

"Regiment must be happy. They got two prisoners," she said.

He nodded, his eyes focusing on something across the river. "Yeah, and all it cost us was one life," he replied, anger and exhaustion lacing his words.

"It was his own grenade."

Nixon looked to her, his eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"He ran in too early. Mistimed his own grenade. The shrapnel tore him apart."

"Jesus Christ."

"That seems to be the prevailing sentiment."

Nixon lit two cigarettes and handed her one without looking her way, his eyes again fixed on the running water. Taking the smoke, she watched the ember burn for a moment before taking her first drag.

"What happened yesterday Amelia?" Nixon asked.

"When?"

"After the building you were in got blown to hell. Something….Are you alright?"

She took a drag of her cigarette, idly watching the smoke twirl in-front of her eyes. "I don't know anymore. Sometimes I think it would be easier to feel nothing. Just be numb. But I'm worried if I do that I'll never be able to drag myself out of that dark hole. So I live somewhere on the cusp. Feeling nothing the one moment and the next feeling everything in excruciating detail."

From the corner of her eye she saw his head turn as he looked at her and she could feel his eyes intently watching her.

After a few moments she met his gaze. His dark rimmed eyes were exhausted and hard, the shine they'd had when they'd first met all but gone. His face was drawn and his shoulders slumped forward as if he carried the weight of the world on them.

"Feeling nothing will kill you Amelia. And we all need you to live, not just survive."

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, leaning into him as she went back to watching the river.

"Nix," she said after a while.

"Yeah."

"Are you OK?"

She felt his chest rise and fall as he took a long, deep breath before answering. "Probably not. I think my wife's gonna leave me."

"She wouldn't," she insisted.

"Maybe, but I got a feeling. Can't say I blame her. I'm not the man she married. Not that it was an entirely happy marriage to begin with."

"I'm sorry. For all of it. You deserve to be happy Nix. You're a good man and a great friend."

"You deserve to be happy too."

She smiled softly, her eyes drifting closed, lulled by the sound of the river and Nixon's presence.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Nixon's voice came from above her head.

With her eyes still closed she replied, "Of course."

"I haven't fired my weapon once in this entire goddamn war."

"Not once? But we've seen so much action," she replied, her eyes now open but her head still on his shoulder.

"Not once. What a fucking joke."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she said.

"Of course," he mimicked her.

"There are days when I wish I'd never signed up. That I'd never taken a life. I've killed so many men. Maybe I can still make peace with God, but I don't know if I can make peace with myself."

She felt a light pressure on her head as Nixon kissed her hair. "You'll find a way. We all have our ghost to put to rest after the war. You ain't alone."

"Neither are you. No matter what, you'll never be alone Nix."

The lapping of the river and distant gunfire were the only sounds for a long time after that, as they both stared at the river and tried to call a truce with their ghosts.

XXXXXXX

Speirs POV

Standing with Winters he caught sight of Amelia and Nixon walking back from the river. Their heads were bowed as they talked amongst themselves, both smiling at their topic of conversation.

He saw Winters follow his line of sight, the worry lines etched into the side of his mouth smoothing over ever to slightly when Nixon's laugh carried over to them.

Nixon steered them over to where he was standing, the two friends still smiling when they reached them.

"Morning gentlemen," Amelia greeted them.

"I don't know how you do it. Usually I can't get him to open one eye let alone move around early in the morning," Winters said, jerking the notepad he was writing in, in Nixon's direction.

Amelia shrugged, "Magic."

"Magic?" Winters asked.

"Do you have a better reason?"

"No, magic sounds 'bout right," Winters replied, a rare smile tugging at his mouth.

Amelia's own smile made his stomach twist and he had to look down to the notes in his hand to give himself some time to collect his emotions before giving her, her orders.

Winters cleared his throat and he knew this was his signal. So steeling his features he looked up to lock eyes with Amelia.

Her smiled faltered and her eyes darted from him to Winters and then back to him.

"There's going to be another patrol tonight," he started.

She nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Martin will lead it. But we'll need to go further in, so you're going on the patrol."

She briefly looked around their group. "OK," she answered simply, her cold dark eyes not betraying what she was feeling.

She looked to Winters and asked, "Do you need me to watch the Germans again today?"

The captain shook his head. "No. Rest up. Get ready for tonight."

"Alright. Well, I'd best get something to eat before the men polish everything."

He tried to give her a halfhearted smile, but it fell flat and turned out more of a grimace.

Walking past him she patted his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder to watch her disappear behind a wall before turning back to the other two officers.

Nixon took a drink of his canteen, which he assumed contained something other than water.

"Orders and orders, Speirs. The men all understand that," Winters said.

He nodded, understanding it had to be done but not liking the idea of his men going across the river again.

"Yeah well," Nixon said, "that doesn't make them any less senseless."

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

She spent most of the day laying on a bunk bed, intermittently talking to whoever else was in the room. She badly wanted to draw Babe to her so she could curl herself into his side and hide away from the world, but even though the other men knew something was going on between them, it wouldn't do to blatantly flaunt it.

As the day drew on the tense atmosphere that had hung over the building all day became almost as visible as their cloud of cigarette smoke. She unwillingly dragged herself off of the bed and moved downstairs, taking a seat around the large kitchen table with some of the other men.

She was the only new member of the patrol so she was the only one that had to prepare her equipment. As the men spoke in hushed tones through lit cigarettes and burnt coffee she busied herself getting ready.

"What you looking at Webster?" someone asked, his voice angry and dripping with spite.

She looked up to find Cobb leaning against a wall, an almost empty bottle of alcohol in his hand and an angry look in his eyes.

Whatever conversation had been going on stilled. She briefly glanced at Webster who chose to ignore Cobb.

"Yeah, that's what I thought College boy," Cobb slurred, unwilling to let go of whatever slight his drunk mind thought had been inflicted on him.

She could feel her muscles tense as her temper started to rise. Cobb wasn't even going on the patrol; he hadn't been on the first one either. The last thing they needed was someone adding anger and drunken pity to the already somber atmosphere.

Before she could say anything Jones turned slowly in his chair to face Cobb. "You drunk trooper?" the young lieutenant asked.

"Leave me alone," Cobb rudely shot back.

"Answer the question," Jones insisted.

Cobb pulled his head up, his eyes struggling to focus on Jones. "Yes, sir I am drunk, sir. Drunk, sick and tired of fucking patrols, taking orders –," Jonny cut him off before he could continue his little rant. "Cobb, shut-up. It's boring OK."

"Taking sides Johnny," Cobb said, the insult to Jones and Webster there for everyone to see.

Johnny turned his back on Cobb and met her eyes. She gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I am."

Cobb took another long drink, almost losing his balance as his body tilted backward precariously.

Having had enough she tried to get him out of the room before he could do more damage. "Cobb," she said and his angry little eyes fell on her, "you've had enough. Put the bottle away and go lay down."

His lips twisted into a vicious smirk as he took a drunken step in her direction. "Fuck you princess. You don't even belong here. Why don't you run home to mommy and daddy? Wait, you can't because they're dead."

There was a split second where everyone just stared at him in shock, even he looked shocked at what he'd said.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Babe growled as he pounced up, his chair smacking against the stone floor as it fell over. In two strides he got to Cobb, grabbing his jacket and smacking him hard into the wall.

This was all it took for the other men to get up, the room now filled with angry voices all threatening bodily harm.

"Hey!" she screamed, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath.

Getting up she stood on top of her chair and gave an ear piercing screech.

Slowly, as if they were afraid of what they would find, all the men turned to look at her.

"Good. Now, sit your asses down. Babe, please let Cobb go, he just is not even worth the effort."

Johnny and Jones were the first to move back to their seats, the sullen looks on their faces telling her they didn't want to but would do it for her. The rest of the men followed their lead until only Babe was left standing, his hold still firm on Cobb's jacket.

He looked from Cobb to her and she knew that at that moment he wanted to murder Cobb. She silently asked him to let the other man go and with one hard shove into the wall he dropped his hands and walked back to his seat.

Finally turning her full attention to Cobb she climbed off the chair and slowly walked over to him. He tried to push himself off of the wall, but was too drunk and disoriented so instead he fell back against it.

She grabbed the bottle from his hand. He tried to protest, grabbing for it when she took a step back, easily avoiding his clumsy reach.

"Cobb, I'm going to give you one chance to walk out that door. If you don't, I will hurt you and make it look like an accident. And trust me, I'm about this close," she hissed, holding up two fingers half and inch apart, "to completely losing my shit and murdering someone. So do not test me little man."

He staggered back and eyed her for a moment before fumbling out of the room to go and cause havoc somewhere else.

Turning back to the table she slammed the empty bottle down. "I really appreciate you all looking out for me, and in any other situation please feel free to punch the moron in his big yap, but now really isn't the right time. Just let him go."

They all mumbled some form of an apology which she accepted with a smile and a nod.

Walking back to her chair she took the long way round, allowing her to pass by Babe. She rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, hoping to wordlessly tell him she was alright and that she appreciated what he did.

He looked up and grabbed her hand, returning the pressure for a beat before letting her go.

She took her seat and continued her preparations, suddenly exhausted all over again.

"Ten-hut," Johnny called about an hour later as Dick, Speirs and Nixon entered the room to brief them.

Everyone snapped to attention, but Dick quickly put them at ease.

She moved to take a spot by the table, conveniently pressed against Babe.

Dick took a place at the head of the table where he could see everyone and the whole team huddled around.

She looked away from Dick and found Nixon leaning against a wall, his keen eyes floating from Dick to her and then back again.

A body pressed into her other side and she glanced up, finding Speirs standing there, his eyes fixed on the map in his hands.

"You men did an excellent job last night. I'm proud. Proud. I just saw Colonel Sink and he's proud too. In fact, he's so proud he wants you to do another patrol across the river."

She shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked away from Dick to Nixon. Dick was hesitating, he looked nervous and unsure of himself for the first time she could remember, which made her feel like she was going to throw-up.

Nixon didn't meet her gaze, instead staring at his boots like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

A cigarette appeared before her eyes and she followed the hand to see Speirs eyeing her suspiciously. She returned his suspicious gaze with one of her own, but still accepted the cigarette, allowing him to light it for her.

"Right about now the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames, Martin?" Dick continued.

"Yes, sir," Johnny responded confidently.

"That means we're going to have to venture further into town this time. Captain Speirs you have the map please."

"Yeah," Speirs replied as he handed Grant the map.

Grant unfolded it, placing it down on the table.

Pointing at buildings on the map, Dick said, "We have enemy movement here and here. Which means this is our new house target here. We recovered all the boats so we'll be setting off from the same place we did last night."

She almost choked on her cigarette. Setting of from the same place, following the same plan was practically suicide even by their considerably low standards.

"We're not changing the plan at all, sir?" Johnny asked, clearly unimpressed.

Dick paused and looked up, briefly catching her eye before turning his attention back to the map and answering, "No, plan's the same. It'll be 02:00-hours instead of 01:00. We clear?"

"Yes, sir," they mumbled a response, almost shell shocked that Dick was making them repeat the plan.

She could feel Babe almost slump into her and she resisted the instinct to grab his hand.

"Good, 'coz huh….I want you all to get a full night's sleep tonight," Dick said.

She quirked her head to one side, not quite believing what she thought he was implying. Where people had been looking at their hands or the table they now looked up to Dick, confusion plainly written on all their faces.

Locking eyes with her Dick finished, "Which means in the morning, you will report to me that you made it across the river, into German lines but were unable to secure any live prisoners. Understand?"

Almost cautiously they all replied with a, "yes sir."

Dick looked away from her to briefly glance at all the men around the table. "Good," he mumbled, collecting the map.

As he took a step away from the table he said, "Look sharp for tomorrow. We're moving off the line."

Speirs nudged her shoulder and Nixon shot her a wink before the three officers left the room. As they walked out everyone turned to follow them, still unwilling to truly believe what had just happened.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room morphed from somber to relieved and relaxed. Babe grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She tilted her head up, a ridiculous smile plastered all over her face.

"We're going off the line," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"We're going off the line," she repeated.

He pulled her into a hug, crushing her body against his as Johnny slapped him on the back.

She laughed into his chest, the sound muffled by his jacket. He let her go, but not before pressing a kiss into her hair.

 _We're going off the line_ , she repeated the words in her head as if they were her favorite song.

XXXXXXX

Walking out of OP 2 she briefly tilted her face up to the gray sky and smiled softly. With the smile still on her lips she practically skipped down the stairs and towards the assembled troop trucks.

A shock of familiar blond hair stopped her dead, nearly giving her whiplash.

"Harry?" she exclaimed.

The soldier spun around, a gap-toothed grin greeting her. "Beautiful!"

Skipping over to him she threw her arms around his neck, feeling him stumble a bit. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be resting up in some cushy hospital?"

"Had to get back to keep you lot out of trouble."

Letting go of him she said, "Well, it's really good to have you back. We all missed you," laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing she continued, "I missed you."

"Thanks Em. And thank you for everything you did that night. I really can't say how much I appreciate it."

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me."

"Let's hope I never have to."

She shrugged. "This war seems pretty much done, so I'd say the odds are in your favour."

With a lopsided smile he said, "Here's hoping."

She returned his smile and gave him another hug. "It's really good to have you back," she said over his shoulder.

As she let him go he shot her a wink which she returned with a playful eye role.

After making plans to catch up later she continued heading for the trucks when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around to find a grinning Nixon looking down at her.

"Can I help you Captain Nixon?" she asked, her eyebrow quizzically raised.

"C'mon. I have a surprise for Dick," he replied, jerking his head in Dick's general direction.

With a shrug and a smile she said, "OK," following Nixon as he walked over to Dick.

When Dick saw them he eyed Nixon sceptically before looking to her for an answer. A shrug and a smile was the only answer she could give him.

"Oh, uh, before I forget," Nixon started, "Colonel Sink's a bit unhappy about the appearance of your uniform. He says it's not befitting your rank."

He tossed a small black box at Dick who caught it against his chest. The red-haired captain eyed it for a moment as he turned it around in his hands, before opening the lid.

There were a few seconds of silence as Dick studied the content and she mentally told herself not to stand on her toes to try and catch a glimpse of what was inside.

"Oak leaves," Dick finally said, his eyes still fixed on the content.

Nixon gave him a lazy salute, "Congratulations Major."

Dick looked up and he seemed to be in shock, his eyes quickly drifting back to the box in his hands.

Reaching over to squeeze his arm she said, "Congratulations Dick. I don't know anyone more deserving."

Looking up to meet her eyes he responded with a smile and, "Thank you Amelia. That means a lot coming from you."

She glanced in the direction of the deep rumble of trucks starting their engines. Men were piling in to take their seats and Babe gave her a nod from the back of the closest truck.

Looking back to her two friends she said, "I'd best catch my ride before I get left behind," before dashing off.

They glanced over their shoulder with knowing smirks, following her with their eyes for a heartbeat before returning to their conversation.

Just as she reached her truck she found Lieutenant Jones walking towards a waiting jeep.

"Lieutenant Jones. You're leaving us I hear. Congratulations on the promotion to Regimental staff."

"Thank you sergeant. For everything."

"No problem, sir. Good luck up there."

"You too sergeant," he replied, smiling.

She briefly watched him walk away, her lips turning up into a faint smile. Turning back to the truck she found Webster standing beside her, waiting to get on.

She gently nudged his shoulder and he glanced down at her.

She could see the hesitation on his face, a little bit of worry in his eyes.

She bit her lower lip and scrunched up her nose. "Sorry about being difficult Web. You just came in at a bad time which followed a terrible time. You were also really clean."

His lips turned up into a classically charming smile. "No worries. I did act like an idiot."

With a lopsided smile and a pat on his shoulder she said, "It's good to have you back."

He smiled, the beginning of a blush creeping into his cheeks.

A hand appeared in her peripheral vision and looking over she found Babe smiling down at her.

She returned his smile, gladly accepting his hand.

 _Any excuse to touch the man._

As he tugged her up into the back of the truck she heard an,"Upsy-daisy."

She slotted into the open seat between him and Gene, the Cajun medic shooting her a wink and scooting closer to her.

Babe threw an easy arm around her shoulders as he planted a tender kiss onto her forehead.

She felt his breath on her cheeks and he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

XXXXXXX

Before I started this chapter I was worried it was going to be too short, so when I finished it and saw it had turned out to the one of the longest I was quite surprised! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. The last few chapters have been a bit "heavy", which did fit with the part of the story Amelia found herself in, but soon we'll be moving onto something lighter and bits of good-old-fashioned fluff!

Thank you to everyone that I added my little story to their alerts and the lovely messages I've received. It means so much to me that you all come back every week to read the story, I know everyone has busy lives.

Hope you have a great week ahead, chat soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 32**

 **On the way to Germany.**

Amelia POV

It was early spring when they left Mourmelon for Germany. Everyone was in high spirits as they loaded into the trucks. The news from the front was that the German army was all but beaten and it was simply a formality now until they officially surrendered.

She was sitting in her usual spot, wedged in between Babe and Joe with Webster sitting directly opposite her while Luz shot her a wink from his seat on Webster's one side.

She closed her eyes and turned her face upwards, allowing the spring sun to warm her cheeks as the brisk breeze tugged at some stray strands of hair.

She sensed Babe watching her and opened her one eye an inch to peer at him. A small grin was on his lips, the sun making the freckles dusted on his nose and high cheek bones stand out against his pale skin.

She closed her eye and turned her face back to the sun, a content smile now accompanying her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Yeah?"

"The sun's out, I've got the people I adore most in the world around me and you are right here next to me. So I'm just happy."

She felt the familiar weight of his arm settle on her shoulders and as he pulled her closer her smile widened.

XXXXXXX

Webster POV

Watching Babe and Amelia interact never failed to make him smile. A lot of things had changed between the time he'd left Easy and his return. They'd lost good men and the ones that were left were forever changed. But the thing that had struck him most was the shift in the relationship between the two soldiers.

In Holland there'd been a flirtation of course, but Amelia allowed most of the men to harmlessly flirt with her from time to time so no one thought to much of it. In Hagenau however it was evident that the flirtation had developed into something much deeper and more profound. It was clear in the way Babe's eyes would silently follow Amelia around the room and the way her body always instinctively turned towards him even before she'd seen him. Even more so in the way they would melt into each other just a fraction whenever they touched, as if they could finally exhale a breath they'd been holding for hours.

On the bench across from him Amelia let out a faint sigh and dropped her head onto Babe's shoulder, her eyes still closed. Babe kissed the top of her head, his eyes closing for a moment as she breathed her in. Looking up Babe found him staring. He gave the redhead a knowing smile and a nod, which was returned with a smile before Babe started up a conversation with Sergeant Martin who was sitting on his other side.

Glancing over the men sitting on the back of the truck he caught a few sneaking a look at Amelia, their faces automatically softening when they found her.

Everyone knew something was going on between their two friends, even though the two soldiers in question never admitted as much. Even when the replacements had joined them and inevitably commented on Amelia, it wasn't Babe that had told them she was spoken for, even though he was there, but it had been Bull and Tab. The men would regularly arrange for them to have a moment of privacy, conveniently leaving the room at the same time or walking ahead of them to the chow lines.

He figured everyone took some pleasure in seeing the two people happy because it reminded them of home and their own sweethearts waiting for them.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open and fell onto his. Her lips turned up into a wisp of a smile and she shot him a wink.

For now at least, they really were just happy.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

As the trucks rolled into the town they'd be staying in for a while she broke off the conversation she'd been having with Luz. The place was pretty, with cobbled streets and buildings with elegant arches. She suspected it's how the other towns they'd seen would have looked, had the war not levelled them.

There were already troops moving about, directing traffic and civilians.

"Hey Em," Luz called and she turned to look at him. "What's this place called again?"

"Sturzelberg. We're in Germany darling."

"In the belly of the beast, huh?"

She smirked just as two young girls ran giggling past their truck. "Doesn't look that bad to me."

Luz smiled and shook his head.

The trucks pulled to a stop near the town centre and she jumped out.

"Easy Company. We've got that building over there," Malarkey said as he pointed to a five storey apartment block.

She eyed it for a moment, wondering which families had been put out because of them, but quickly shook off the thought.

They'd have their homes back when they moved out, minus some valuables of course.

She filed in next to Gene as they made their way over to the building, her keen eyes resting on Babe's silhouette where he was walking just in-front of her, deep in conversation with Joe and Web.

As she got to the door Malarkey motioned her over to him and Johnny, who were standing slightly off to one side.

"Don needs me. See you in there," she told Gene before breaking from the line of men.

"Now this is my kinda war," she said in greeting when she got close to the two men.

They both smirked, and Malarkey offered her a cigarette. She declined the smoke with a casual wave of her hand and Malarkey gave her a 'suit yourself' shrug, before lighting his own.

"The fella's were talking, and we decided that you should have an apartment to yourself," Johnny said.

She frowned, her lips already forming around the objection when Malarkey cut her off. "Save your breath, it's been decided. You know we love having you around. But after months of sharing our foxholes and barracks this is only fair."

"Think of it like a belated Christmas present," Johnny added for good measure.

She smiled and relented, honestly excited at the prospect of having some space to herself. She loved the men, but a girl needed some space and time to herself. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

They smiled victoriously and Malarkey playfully rattled her helmet.

"Let's go," she said, turning to the door and the sergeants followed on her heels.

Entering the building her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimly lit interior. A long hallway stretched out to her right while the stairs on her left led to the upper floors. She hesitated, realising she didn't know which room the men had set aside for her.

"Second floor," Johnny's voice came from behind her.

She shot him a grateful smile over her shoulders before starting the climb to the second floor. The building was bustling with the sounds of soldiers settling and searching the rooms, stashing whatever valuables the permanent occupants hadn't been able to take with them.

On the second floor she walked down the hallway, peering into the rooms as she passed them. Most consisted of a small dining room and kitchen with another door leading to what she assumed were the bedroom and bathroom. A few of the rooms had extra bedding already strewn on the ground.

She frowned and turned around to look at the two sergeants who were behind her. "Are some of the men sleeping on the ground?"

"Yip, that doesn't mean anyone is sharing your room so don't even try to convince us otherwise," Malarkey chided her.

"This is you," Johnny said as she reached a closed door.

She paused and looked from left to right, judging where everyone was and where the exits were.

"We're gonna be on your left and Joe, Babe and Web are on your right. Most of Easy's on the first three floors," Johnny said, reading her mind.

"OK. Call me when we head out," she said, her hand already resting on the smooth metal doorknob.

Both men nodded before moving past her to their room.

She turned the knob and pushed open the wooden door. Stepping inside the apartment she saw why the men had chosen this one for her. Most of the others were clearly intended for small families, but this one was just large enough for one person to live in, two people at a push, and she loved it.

The floors were a deep, chocolate brown with a worn green carpet muffling the fall of her boots. The furniture was modest, but in good taste, the brown of the table and chairs almost matching the floor. There was sunlight streaming in through a large window which overlooked the street below. Placing her rifle and helmet on the dining room table she strode over to the window. Peering out she saw soldiers moving about, while others flirted with some local women.

She turned away from the window, crossing the short distance to the first of two closed doors which were set to the left of the dining room.

Opening the first she was greeted by a very small white and yellow kitchen, the light drifting in through a drawn yellow curtain casting a soft glow on the room. She closed the door, convinced she wouldn't be using it while she was here.

Opening the second door she stepped into the small bedroom. A single bed with light blue bedding was placed against the furthest wall, making room for a night stand and a large wooden dresser. There was another door to her left which led to a small bathroom. To her utter amazement the room had a bathtub. She hadn't seen one in months and the mere thought of laying in the warm water was enough to pull her into the room. A lavender scented bath soap was laying on the side of the tub, right next to shampoo of the same scent. Picking up the bottle she flipped open the lid and sniffed, closing her eyes for a moment as she savoured the almost unfamiliar smell. She promised herself she'd take a bath the first chance she got, already excited at the prospect of smelling of something other than army soap, gunpowder and men.

Putting the shampoo down she reluctantly walked away from the bathtub and back to the bedroom. Out of curiosity she opened the dresses to find a handful of pretty dresses hanging from wooden hangers. Running her fingers over the delicate material she considered taking one of the pretty garments for herself, but just as quickly decided against it.

They were still technically at war, so she wouldn't have much use for a dress. Besides, whoever lived here lived comfortably but modestly. She wasn't going to take from them if she didn't have to.

With a final longing look she closed the wardrobe and strode out the room, grabbing her rifle and helmet on the way out.

Just as the doors shut behind her and she started to turn for the stairs her body collided with something solid, nearly sending her flying.

Two strong hands steadied her and she looked up into Babe's deep brown eyes.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'll live," she replied with a smirk.

His hands dropped from her shoulders as his eyes flicked to the door behind her. "This your room?"

"Yip, got the place all to myself."

He whistled as his eyes got a mischievous glint to them.

He took a step towards her and dropped his head so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Would you like some company later?"

She felt her heart jump as warm coils curled inside her stomach as his breath caressed her skin. Looking up at him with her own devilish grin she replied, "Well soldier, you'll have to try your luck and find out."

"You should know, I'm a very lucky man."

Standing on her toes, she brought their lips within a breath of each other, "That's the hope."

His jaw was working and quickly glancing down she saw his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists.

She raised an eyebrow, allowing a smug smile to spread across her lips.

He took a deep breath, his chest touching hers for a split second before he let out the air. "You should know. It's taking every ounce of self-control not to throw you against that door and kiss you like my life depended on it."

"Only kiss?" she teased.

"Fuck," he growled under his breath just as Joe and Web appeared over his shoulder.

"Time to go," she said in a chipper voice, quickly moving past him with an evil giggle.

Joe looked from her to Babe and smirked. "You're evil," he said, loud enough for everyone in their immediate vicinity to hear.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled brightly at the three men and replied, "In the very best way."

XXXXXXX

Whatever plans she had to spend time alone with Babe were quickly dashed when it became apparent that the universe had other intentions.

They were regularly sent out on patrols at different times or had duty at one of the outposts whenever the other one was back in town. Whenever they were around at the same time one of their friends would call them away on some ill-timed adventure which they couldn't say no to without raising all kinds of eyebrows. So all in all she'd given up hope on having any time alone with him until the damn war was actually over and done with.

She'd just come back from another peaceful patrol with Bull and Shifty when she saw Dick striding out of the home the officers were using for their living quarters. His face was pinched and his shoulders hunched forward, worry clearly written all over his handsome features.

"I'll catch up," she said over her shoulder to the two soldiers, already on her way to intercept Dick.

"See you at the current affairs briefing," Bull said behind her back.

"Major Winters," she called, using his formal title.

He paused and turned to her, his face softening a fraction but the worry still etched into his eyes.

"Amelia," he greeted her once she was standing in-front of him, "How was the patrol?"

She shrugged, "Quiet. The usual."

"M'hm," he replied, clearly distracted by something.

Dropping her voice so they wouldn't easily be overheard she asked, "Dick, what's wrong?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "That obvious."

"Pretty much."

He looked around and indicated she should follow him behind a supply truck which was standing off to one side.

As soon as they reached the relative privacy the truck provided Dick spun on his heals to face her. His lips were pursed into a thin, almost white, line and his eyes were hooded by the deep frown etched into his forehead.

"OK, now you're scaring me," she said.

He took off his helmet and ran his hand threw his hair. Looking down to his boots he said, "Sorry. It's Nix."

"The drinking," she filled in the gap.

His eyes shot up. "You've heard."

"It's Nixon. He's always enjoyed the odd drink. But these days, whenever I see him he smells of alcohol. He hides it pretty well, I don't think the boys suspect anything."

Dick sighed, whether out of relief or exhaustion she wasn't sure. "He's getting worse."

"I suspect he won't be alone before long. After everything we've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if more of the men started to drink their demons away, especially now that we have more free time."

Dick nodded and said, "Yeah well, he's been demoted."

"What?" she exclaimed and Dick shot her a warning look.

"What?" she repeated at a more appropriate volume.

"From Regiment back to Battalion. They noticed the drinking."

"Damnit Nix," she swore at her friend in his absence.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, the man never swore. Well, almost never.

"What do you need from me?" she asked.

"Just keep an eye out for him. If you get a moment have a private talk with him. He seems to open up to you so hopefully talking about it would help."

"OK, I'll do that. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Dick, he's your closest friend. Seeing him like this has to be hard on you. So what do you need?"

The tall officer smiled down at her. "Just knowing you're looking out for him is enough Amelia."

"Fine," she relented, "but if you need anything else please let me know."

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he said, "I will."

With a final smile she turned to leave, briefly glancing around the truck to make sure they hadn't been overheard.

She fell in behind some soldiers that were making their way to the town square to hear Nixon's current events update.

Reaching the square she scanned the faces for her friends. With a cigarette dangling from his lips Luz's hand shot up when he say her, waving her over.

She moved past the men and grabbed the only open seat which was conveniently right next to Babe. Luz shot a wink her way before continuing whatever card game he'd been busy with before her arrival.

"How was the patrol?" Babe asked.

"Quiet."

He nodded. "Good."

Nixon climbed onto the small stage that had been set up as the men passed a pack of smokes around. When it reached her she passed it on. No one was trying to kill her after all.

She studied Nixon closely. His complexion was shallow, the dark circles that most of them had manage to shake still stubbornly siting under his eyes. His uniform was dishevelled by army standards and his hair needed a brush.

 _Damnit Nix,_ she repeated her earlier statement to herself.

Reading from a clipboard Nixon started his update asking the men to remind their families back home to donate whatever they could to the European families in need.

No one was really paying attention and he didn't seem bothered in the least by that fact. Some of the men were quietly talking while Luz kept playing his card game. She was almost sleeping with her eyes open, the afternoon sun baking her into a stupor.

There was a rustle of papers as Nixon flipped over a few pages, looking for something interesting to tell the assembled soldiers.

Stopping at a page he said, "I'm sure that you'll all be happy to know Oklahoma is still playing on Broadway."

As soon as he said it she cringed, already knowing what was coming next.

She eyed Luz as he took his un-lit cigarette from his lips and started signing at full volume, "Oklahoma when the wind comes sweeping down the plain," the other me joined in and he started conducted them, "and the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind come-," he stopped mid-sentence, making a cutting gesture and everyone feel quiet. Everyone except a new replacement who finished the verse in a high pitched choir boy voice.

Everyone laughed, she also couldn't help to smile even when the guy blushed profusely.

"O'Keefe, are you sitting on your bayonet?" Christenson teased. "Why don't you leave the signing to Luz or Em."

"Play nice children," she chided from her seat.

The men gave her foolish grins, Babe's the largest of all. She rolled her eyes and he sat back in his chair, casually throwing his arm over the back of hers.

"Awww, Rita Hayworth's getting married," Nixon continued his briefing.

"Oh, Rita, say it isn't true," Luz added.

"War time news," Nixon started and everyone quietened down, shifting in their seats and turning their full attention to him.

"Resistance in the Ruhr's crumbling. It looks like there might be a breakout in the Remagen. Apparently the Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they headed back over the Rhine. I guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did OK after all."

"Ah, forget it. We'd be in Berlin by now, sir, if it was us instead of them, huh?" Luz boasted and the men around her chorused their agreement.

Nixon smiled indulgently at them.

Flipping over a few more pages he must have decided that was all they needed to know because he quickly dismissed them thereafter.

The men didn't move, everyone continuing whatever they'd been busy with before the briefing had started.

A child's shriek rang out over the town and everyone reached for their rifles, however the cry was followed up by twin sets of hysterical laughter as two little girls chased each other across the square.

She followed their path, smiling as she watched them play.

She felt Babe lean over to her, "Why do I think you were the kid that caused all kinds of mayhem?"

She glanced over to him. "I was perfectly well behaved. Just a little bit wilful and stubborn that's all."

He smiled fondly down at her. "Good to know some things never change."

"Hey!" she objected, poking him in the ribs for good measure.

He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Swatting his hands away she said, "Like you were such an angel? Please, four boys could only leave a wake of destruction in their path."

He grinned. "Yeah, my poor ma. I raised all kinds of hell with my brothers. At least my sis was there to help keep us in line."

"That sounds exhausting. Both those women deserve a medal if you ask me. I can barely keep one of you in check."

He smirked. "When we got older it got better. And then Amy gave me all kinds of hell when I stepped out if line."

"Amy?" she asked, she hadn't heard that name before.

His face dropped for a second, almost panicked and she realised the mistake he'd made.

She laughed and touched his shoulder. "It's fine Edward, don't panic. We all have a past. As long as that's where she is I don't mind."

He sighed in relief and smiled sheepishly. "You sure? Most girls don't handle it well when you bring up your ex."

"Well, most girls don't go gallivanting across Europe with a company of grown men."

"Fair enough."

Dropping her hand from his shoulder she said, "Besides, I like hearing about your life before the war. Even the Amy parts. So, what's the story? I gotta know if I need to be ready for fight when I get to Philly."

He chuckled. "Nah, that won't be necessary. We dated for a few years, guess you could say we were high school sweethearts, each other's first loves. We were real close and I think our folks figured we'd end up getting hitched. We were each other's first for a lot of things come to think of it."

She raised an eyebrow at his final remark and the blush that crept up his cheeks told her he knew what she'd heard and that she was right.

"Well, I'm sure Doris from Aldbourne was grateful for your prior education," she teased him, enjoying the way his cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink.

She laughed, patting his knee. She briefly caught site of Joe and Tab looking their way, knowing little smirks on their faces.

She rolled her eyes at her two friends and turned her attention back to Babe.

He shook his head and said, "Yeah well, I didn't hear any complaints."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't," she replied. "So, what happened?"

He frowned.

"To you and Amy," she clarified.

"We ended things before I went to basic training. We both knew we weren't ever gonna get married to each other. So we decided to call it quits instead of dragging it out while I was away. I actually think she got married last year."

"Oh wow! Well I'm glad things worked out then."

"What 'bout you. Who was your first love?"

"You assume I've had one?"

"You're an amazing woman surrounded by men all day every day for years. I hope someone had the guts to try and woe you otherwise I fear for mankind's future."

She smiled at the compliment. "There was someone. His name was James. He was a pilot in the RAF and we met just after I'd completed my training, but before I was deployed to Africa. He was a typical pilot. A real Ace, but he was also kind and funny."

Babe took a drag of his cigarette, and blowing out the smoke said, "Yeah, I really don't need all the details. It just makes me want to punch the guy."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "If it makes you feel better, Derek never really liked him."

Cigarette between his lips he replied, "That does actually."

"Anyway," she said pointedly and he gestured for her to continue her story. "I thought I was in love. Or should I say at the time I really thought it was love. Before I deployed we, ummmm…." she faltered, this time it was her turn to blush as her mind raced for what to say next.

Babe smirked at her discomfort. "Yeah-yeah, I get it. He gave you a good send off."

She nodded, averting her eyes as he cheeks burned.

Having mercy on her Babe decided to move the story along, "So what happened?"

She looked back to him and said, "We wrote while I was away. When I got back to England I went to the airfield to find him because he hadn't been waiting for me at the train station like he'd said he would. One of his squad told me he'd been shot down the day before I'd arrived. He didn't make it out of the plane in time."

His face dropped and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Shit, I'm sorry."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you. It was a fine romance, but we never would have made each other happy in the long run anyway. It was something that was meant for a point in time, not all time."

With a final squeeze of her hand her let go and leaned back in his chair, his eyes studying hers. "We both ended up exactly where we belonged didn't we?"

"Yes, because I ended up with you. I was always going to end up with you," she said.

"Ready to head out?" Joe asked Babe from where he was sitting and both their head whipped in his direction.

"Yip."

"Another patrol?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

The men nodded.

"OK, be safe."

"From what?" Joe asked.

"The squirrels," she retorted. "I don't know Joe. Technically we're still at war, so just be careful. For me."

"Fine, for you," he replied, getting up to leave.

Babe was about to follow his lead when she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "If you can, come and find me when you get back."

In a whisper only she could hear, he replied, "I'll always find you."

XXXXXXX

Slipping slowly into the warm water, she relished every inch of skin it touched until she was submerged up to her chest in the deep bath.

She wiggled her toes and rolled her shoulder before settling in for a long overdue bath. She stayed in the water until her skin started to prune, topping up the bath with hot water when it started to cool down even a fraction.

Finally, when she felt like she'd been soaked through, she washed her body and hair with the luxuriously feminine lavender products she'd discovered on her first day.

Stepping out of the water onto a fluffy brown mat she wrapped herself in a large brown towel which had come with the bathroom. She'd rummaged through the bathroom cabinets on her first day and found a pot of thick white body cream. It didn't smell of much, but after nearly a year of living off of army soap this seemed the epitome of luxury to her.

She layered the cream on before slipping into her white undershirt and black PT shorts, twisting her hair up into the towel to keep it from dripping down her back.

Lazily strolling from the bathroom to the bedroom she considered what to do next, since for once she didn't have anywhere to be. Deciding she'd lay down on the bed for a moment while she decided what to do with all her free time, she pulled the dark blue blanket draped over the foot of the bed up to her waist, just enough to protect her from the slight chill that still clung to the early Spring air.

She startled awake to the sound of a faint knock. Looking around confused she reached for her watch on the bedside table, feeling completely disorientated. Holding the face of the watch up to the moonlight streaming in through an open window she squinted trying to read the time.

 _01:00, shit I fell asleep._

The knock came again, three quick wraps to the door, just loud enough for her to hear from the bed. She padded to the door on her bare feet and peered through the peephole, for the first time realising she wasn't wearing much and that the night had turned quite cold since she'd fallen asleep.

A familiar pair of eyes, shielded by an army helmet greeted her. As she reached for the doorknob a coil started to wind itself up in the bit of her stomach, excitement and anticipation combining to speed up her heart instantly.

"Hey," she whispered as the door opened to reveal Babe standing in-front of it.

His eyes glanced over her exposed legs, running up her body before settling on her face. He visibly swallowed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey," he replied, a flush creeping up his neck from beneath his collar.

She took his hand and pulled him into the room. He gently shut the door behind him, the click of the latch falling into place shooting threw her spine.

She stopped when her thighs touched the cool wood of the dining room table and he took a small step to bring their bodies together. She reached up and lifted his helmet off, placing it behind her. He reached behind her, pressing her into him as he placed is his rifle next to his helmet.

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, his fingers skimming her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She closed her eyes at his touch, subconsciously leaning into it.

"Look at me," he whispered, the sound of his voice increasing the tension of the coil building in her stomach.

She opened her eyes and her breath hitched when she saw the naked desire in his. She rested her hands on his chest and she could feel his heart hammering against his ribs.

"Are you sure?" he asked, even as his muscles vibrated under her touch.

"I'm sure of you. I want you. Always," she whispered.

He leaned down and her eyes drifted closed. She expected his lips against hers, and when she felt them burning a path down her neck her breath audibly hitched.

She reached up and entangled her hands in his hair just as one strong arm wound around her waist and the other gently pulled her hair, exposing more of her skin to his lips.

He kissed, sucked and nipped a trail from her ear to her collarbone. She moaned, desperate to feel more of his lips, more of him.

She felt him grin against her skin as he dragged his lips up to her mouth.

"I love hearing you moan," he growled against her lips.

"Then shut up and kiss me," she insisted.

He smirked for a heartbeat before crashing his lips into hers. The kiss deepened, his tongue exploring her mouth as she pulled his hair.

Breaking their lips apart she purred, "My turn."

Tracing a path with her tongue from his right ear, all the way down his neck she nipped at the delicate skin, smiling in satisfaction when he groaned and his hold on her tightened, his arms feeling like steel rods wrapped around her.

As she moved her lips and tongue from the one side of his neck to the other, her fingers unbuttoned his jacket. He shrugged it off, the thud of the heavy material hitting the wooden floor muffling the his groan.

She pressed their lips together, raking her nails through his hair as he deftly undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

His hands now free he snaked one around her waist, pressing her body flush against his while the other ran across her back, before ghosting over the side of her breast.

She moaned into his mouth and pushed his undershirt up, feeling his taught muscles tremble as her nails grazed his stomach.

They broke their kiss for a moment as his shirt came off and her eyes raced over his toned chest and stomach. She bit her lower lip and felt a finger pressed to them.

Tearing her eyes away she met his smouldering gaze. She lifted her arms and he lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it to ground.

Immediately they pressed their bodies together, the feeling of his skin touching hers leaving her breathless even as he buried her lips beneath his.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

The sensation of Amelia's skin touching his was enough to shatter what little self-control he had left.

Cupping her rear he lifted her and she wound her legs around his waist, her arms holding onto him as their lips never parted.

We walked to the bedroom and gently dropped her onto the bed. He stood over her for a moment, admiring the way the moonlight streaming in through the window danced across her skin and he imagined tracing it's patch with his lips.

She pushed herself upright and reached for his belt, discarding it quickly.

She smirked up at him. "Your boots are in my way."

He swore in his head but quickly bent town, taking off his jump boots in record time. When he looked up he found Amelia watching him, her bottom lip captured between her teeth as her flushed chest rapidly rose and fell.

He took a step towards the bed and she placed a palm against his stomach, just above the line of his pants.

"Not yet," she whispered, deftly undoing the buttons of his pants.

He allowed them to fall to the floor and nearly collapsed when she raked her nails over the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen all the way down his thighs, taking his underwear with her.

She leaned back, a smug smirk on her face as she admired her handy work. He kicked off the clothing and sank onto the bed, slowly crawling over her body, keeping his a torturous inch away from hers.

When her reached her lips he breathed, "What do you want Amelia?"

Digging her nails into his back, arching her body up so her breasts pressed against his chest she moaned, "You."

He growled, her words lighting something deep inside of him he didn't even know existed.

Tracing a path with his lips and tongue from her delicate throat, down her sensitive stomach, he stopped at the edge of her shorts. She arched her back and moaned in protest at his hesitation. He traced the line of her short with the tip of his tongue as he slowly slid them down her legs.

For a second he lifted his head and admired her, not able to comprehend what he'd done in his life to deserve this perfect creature.

He floated his body above hers and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth as he tried to slow down his racing heart.

She cupped his face with her one hand as she intertwined her fingers with the chain of his dog tag, gently pulling him down to her.

He slowly joined their bodies, her breath hitching with every passing moment. He paused a moment, needing to be sure she was fine before he continued.

"I love you Amelia," he breathed against her lips as her body vibrated underneath his.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"And I love you Edward," she hushed against his skin.

At first he moved slowly, tentatively, each thrust teasing her with a promise of what's to come.

She clung to him, nails digging into his back and shoulders. She hitched up a leg, and he grabbed her thigh, his movements becoming harder and more determined.

She moaned loudly and he caught her lips with his.

"You have to be quiet baby," he panted against her mouth.

She pressed her lips to his in response. Moaning into his mouth as his movements brought her closer and closer to the edge.

The air around them was electric as he moved deliberately, every thrust intending to get under her skin and into her bones, tattooing his name onto her soul.

He released his hold on her thigh and reached between their bodies, stroking her as his rhythm became more and more erratic.

"Edward, please," she begged. For what she wasn't sure, all she knew is she wanted to feel more of him, wanted him closer and unwilling to believe that he'd ever be close enough to her.

"Let go for me Amelia," he rasped into her ear, his warm breath hitting at her very centre.

The coil in the depth of her stomach contracted more and more as she clung to him. With one final stroke the coil snapped, sending a lighting strike coursing through her veins into every part of her being.

She bit down on his shoulder as her muscles reverberated under his touch.

He buried his face in her neck and grunted incoherently as his movements deepened even more. His entire body shuddered as he groaned, "Amelia".

She held onto him, savouring the feeling of his warm, damp skin underneath her fingertips and his strong muscles shuddered and gave in as he collapsed onto her.

His chest was heaving as their breaths came in short gasps. She wound both her legs around his waist, as she kissed his shoulder and drew circles with her fingernails on his back.

"Fuck," he blurted out and she couldn't help but giggle.

He pushed himself up on his one forearm. "Sorry, it's just that was…"

"Intense," she finished for him.

"Incredible," he added, leaning down to kiss her already swollen lips.

"I think you left a few marks," he teased, rolling his bitten shoulder.

"Just marking my territory. Wouldn't want any German girls getting any ideas."

He raised an eyebrow. "There's not a woman in the world that stands a chance against you. I'm all yours and you are only mine."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is. You're my girl."

She smiled and used the hand laced into his hair to push his lips down to meet hers.

Slowly parting their lips he rolled onto his back, one arm casually slung behind his head. She turned onto her side, laying her head down on his chest as she threw a leg over him. He kissed the top of her head, hugging her to him.

"I wish you could stay the night," she said.

"One day, I'll wake up next you every morning."

"Mmmm….that sounds perfect."

Just as she drifted off to the sound of his steady heartbeat, she felt him shift out from under her. She moaned in protest and reached for his hand, flimsily holding onto it.

She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes a slither, her muscles too heavy to move much more.

"I promise you. When we get home, I'm never leaving you alone again."

Tugging him back to the bed she kissed him softly. "Sweet dreams," she murmured.

"Sweet dreams," he repeated.

Reluctantly she let go of his hand and felt as he draped the blanket over her, tucking her in and pushing some rogue strands of hair from her face.

She vaguely heard clothing hurriedly being put back on before the door opened, a whispered "I love you," reaching her dreams just before the door closed with a familiar click.

XXXXXXX

My wonderful readers, hope everyone had a great weekend. So finally those two took the plunge! It wasn't originally planned for this chapter, however as I started writing it I realised this felt like the right time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always (I really can't say this enough) thank you for all the support!

FIY: I'm going to try and post next weekend, although there may a bit of a delay since I just got two new kittens and they are taking up loads of my time. Mostly by being super cute!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 33**

Amelia POV

With her helmet tucked underneath her arm, her pack and her rifle each slung over a shoulder, she took a deep breath of the warm late morning air as she exited the apartment block they'd occupied for the last few days.

As the sun kissed the skin on her neck her mind drifted back to a few hours earlier when Babe's lips were tracing a path down the same stretch of skin. Her lips floated into a smile and her eyes closed softly as she tried to relive the moment.

"Hey chérie, what are you smiling about?" Gene's melodic voice disturbed her daydream.

Opening her eyes she hoped he'd attribute the heat rising in her cheeks to the spring sun and nothing more.

"Hey Gene, darling. It's a beautiful day, no one's shooting at me and I'm surrounded by all of you. What more reason could I need?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she averted her eyes for a second as she tried to wipe the memory of Babe's strong hands from the forefront of her mind for a moment.

Gene came to a stop next to her and took her pack from her shoulder in one easy movement. "And here I thought it was because three hundred thousand German's had just surrendered."

Her head snapped in his direction and her mouth fell open. She stared at him dumbfounded for what must have seemed an eternity because he furrowed his brow and waved his hand in-front of her face.

She blinked and shook her head, "Sorry. It's just, did you say three hundred thousand?"

"Yip."

"Holy shit," was in the end the best response she could think of.

"That seems about right, yes."

"Hey doc," Luz greeted as he joined them, "what did you say to Em? She looks like she's seen a ghost."

"Told her 'bout the Germans that surrendered."

"Oh yeah. That would do it. Want one?" he asked, offering them each a smoke as he lit his own.

Gene gladly accepted his but she declined with a casual flick of her wrist.

Luz shrugged and lit Gene's before handing it to him.

Glancing over Luz's shoulder she saw men loading packs and themselves into waiting trucks. "We'd best get going," she said, patting her friends' shoulders.

The three of them casually walked over to the trucks. She knew she'd have a spot saved for her next to Babe, and since neither man had his pack with him she assumed they'd already saved their seats.

"Do you think this means the war's over?" Luz asked between drags.

"The soldiers surrendering?" she clarified and her answered with a grunt.

"Officially, no. The German army hasn't officially surrendered yet. Although this is probably most of them. I'm sure some fanatic will hold out until the bitter end."

"The Krauts can't have much fight left in 'em. I mean three hundred thousand surrender while we sleep in their beds and with -," she cut Luz off before he could finish the sentence.

"I don't need to know details of how the German people are making you feel right at home," she playfully teased him with a wink.

"What can I say? I'm charming!" Luz exclaimed.

Gene chuckled on her other side, shaking his head lightly at Luz. She threw her arm casually over his shoulder and said, "You sure are Luz darling, and if ever anyone says anything to the contrary you send them straight to me."

"You got yourself a deal Em. Hey, when we get back to the States you gotta come out on the town with me one night. You can tell all the ladies of America how charming I am."

"You'll buy me a drink and save me a dance?"

"For you? Always."

"Then you got yourself a date."

He smirked and shot her a wink as he blew out a long cloud of smoke.

As they approached the trucks, dodging men and vehicles buzzing back and forth, a loud bang made her head jerk around.

"It's my dog! She's taking my dog!" Nixon shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him as the men around her stopped what they were doing to stare.

"Ummm….I'll catch up with you," she said hesitantly as she turned in Nixon's direction where he was climbing into a waiting jeep with Dick.

"I'll give your pack to Babe," Gene called out.

She shot him a raised eyebrow which was met with a grin from him and a sly smile from Luz.

"Save me a seat," she retorted over her shoulder as she continued to walk away.

"Pretty sure a certain someone's already done that," she heard Luz shout after her, but she resisted the urge to shoot a retort his way in favour of reaching Nixon before they moved out.

Reaching the jeep Dick looked up and caught her eye. For a second he gave her a knowing look before returning his attention to some orderly he was giving orders to.

She took a deep breath and turned to Nixon who was already sitting in the back of the jeep, a piece of paper clutched in one fist and he used his free hand to shield his bloodshot eyes from the morning sun.

"Hey Nix. Everything OK?" she asked, purposefully keeping her tone as light as possible.

Her friend turned to her, his eyes taking a few seconds to focus in on her face. "She's taking everything," he answered, his voice now subdued after his earlier outburst.

"Your wife Cathy?"

Nixon's lips twitched into a thin lipped smirk and he ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "Yeah. She'd divorcing me just like I knew she would."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, searching for the right words to say.

"I can't believe she's taking the dog. She doesn't even like him," he said, his voice almost a whisper as he dropped his head in defeat.

"Oh Nix, I'm so sorry. Listen, I know it feels like hell right now, but in the long run you'll see this is for the best. You said it yourself, the two of you were never really perfect. Now, you'll be able to find that person when the time is right."

He turned his head so he could look at her and she gave him her most reassuring smile.

"Let's move out!" the order came from behind her as the air suddenly erupted as trucks and jeeps started their engines.

"I've got to go. But we will talk more later. OK?"

He nodded half-heartedly, but managed a wisp of a smile. "OK."

With a final squeeze of his shoulder and a smile at Dick she turned back to the waiting trucks, quickly spotting Babe and Joe as they stood in the back of one, smiling and waving her over.

She picked up her pace into a half jog, nearly running into Speirs as he headed for Dick and Nixon, Lipton close on his heels.

"Everything alright?" Speirs asked her in passing.

"No, but it will be. Could be worse," she replied, turning around while walking backwards.

He nodded and Lipton shot her quick smile. She turned back and jogged the last few steps to the waiting truck and Babe's outstretched hand.

Just as she climbed on the truck lurched forward, making her lose her balance and fall into Babe.

He grabbed onto the railing with one hand to steady them as his other one protectively wrapped around her waist.

"You know, if you wanted to get closer to me all you had to do was ask," he playfully whispered in her ear.

Regaining her balance she pulled their bodies slightly apart so she could look up into his smirking face.

Feeling her lips glide into a wicked grin she replied, "Please, you and I both know you can't stop thinking of excuses to get close to me again."

"Is that so?"

"M'hm, because you can't stop thinking about last night."

He cleared his throat and a deep blush crept up his neck to his cheeks.

She slowly moved past him, their bodies grazing in the confined space of the packed truck. He turned his body to follow her movement, and just before taking a seat she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "I know, because I can't stop thinking about last night and all the others still to come."

He coughed, but she could see the smile that ran across his full lips from the corner of her eye.

She chuckled to herself as the took the open seat next to Bull, Babe quickly slotting in on her other side.

Glancing his way she found him looking at her, his eyes running over her face before settling on her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow in question and he threw a casual arm over her shoulder, a mischievous smile on his lips as he turned to talk to Johnny sitting on his other side.

As the trucks rumbled out of the quiet town the men started to sing, everyone in high spirits after a few days of what felt more like a holiday than a war.

She smiled fondly at all of them, joining in when she knew the words or softly humming the melody when they escaped her.

The sky was almost azure it looked so blue, providing a perfect backdrop to the snow-capped mountains and rolling emerald fields broken up by lush green forests. She relaxed further into Babe's side, the morning sun warming her muscles until they felt heavy from relaxation.

Reaching into her jacket she pulled out two beige envelopes. The letters had been dropped into her lap that morning at breakfast. She usually didn't receive mail, so she'd cautiously turned each envelope around in her hands trying to decipher who it was from before tearing it open.

She'd quickly recognised the bold, looped handwriting on the first envelope as belonging to Bill, but the second one still remained a mystery. She hadn't gotten the chance to read either one though before they had to pull out, so now she weighed up which one to open first.

Plopping the unknown letter on her lap she decided to start with Bill's. She'd written him when they'd arrived back in Mourmelon for their short break. She'd hoped to visit him in Paris at the army hospital, but he and Toye had been shipped back to the States days before.

Making quick work of the envelope she unfolded the letter and smiled when she saw her friends familiar handwriting.

 _Beautiful,_

 _Doll, I miss you something crazy. My day just ain't the same without one of your smart-ass comments._

 _I'm sorry I missed your visit. Would've been great to see you and Babe (since I assume you would have dragged him with you)._

 _Me and Toye are doing well, had the run of the whole hospital and the troop ship they brought us back on._

 _I'm at the hospital in New York now, Toye's got the bed next to mine. He says "Hey" by the way, and says next time you'd better write him his own letter._

 _Hopefully we'll be going back home soon. I wrote my ma about my leg. Didn't want her getting a shock when I got home. She sounds fine, says I mustn't feel sorry for myself 'coz lots of boys lost a lot more. She's right of course, but it's still difficult. But don't you go worrying about ol' Guarnere, I'm one tough son-of-a-bitch, I'll be just fine._

 _Listen, send my regards to the boys and tell them I expect to hear from all of 'em. When you and Babe get to Philly, I'll be picking you up at the train station. Before you start, this ain't no argument, I'm doing it so deal with it._

 _Write soon and be safe._

 _Love you doll_

 _Bill_

She ran her fingers over his letter, trying to reach out to her friend by touching the words he'd written.

"Who's the letter from?" Babe's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to him and replied, "Bill. He's back in the States, New York. He'll hopefully get to go home soon."

"That's good news," he said, but is face darkened for a moment, his eyes glazing over as he relived a frozen, hellish moment in time.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. "He's going to live a full life filled with love and family and friends. He'll be just fine and we'll be there to make sure of it."

His eyes refocused on hers and a faint smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, you're right."

Hoping to change the subject she continued, "He insists on collecting us at the train station when we get to Philly. I don't think we're going to be able to change his mind on this one."

"Nah, when he makes up his mind there's no changing it. It'll be great to catch up with him before all the mayhem of going to my folks."

"Oh gosh, don't remind me," she replied, nervously biting her lower lip at the thought.

"C'mon, you can't be nervous of meeting my family. I told you, my ma already loves you and that's really all you need."

"Well, for now. But what if the real me isn't quite what she'd pictured for her darling boy. What then?"

He laughed and placed a kiss on her head. She scowled up at him, not sure he was taking her concerns seriously.

"They're going to love you because I do. It's as simple as that," he reassured her.

Scrunching up her nose she considered his words for a second, before relaxing her face and beaming up at him.

 _I'm never going to get tired of hearing him say he loves me_ , she thought, butterflies tumbling around her stomach.

He squeezed her shoulder and turned back to the conversation the men around them were having.

Placing Bill's letter back in her jacket she stared at the unknown one for a while, trying to scrape together enough courage to open it.

It was ridiculous really, that a piece of paper could cause her such apprehension, but not knowing who it was from left her feeling uncertain.

 _Stop being stupid Amelia. You can face German bullets but not a damn letter. Pull yourself towards yourself and open the damn thing._

She cautiously pulled opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded single page letter. Opening it she noticed neat, small handwriting running perfectly across the page.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard she started to read the letter.

 _Dear Amelia_

 _I hope this letter finds you well._

 _We've never met in person, but my name's Veronica Smith, Derek's mother._

She briefly shut her eyes and held her hand to her chest, giving her heart a moment to stop thudding uncomfortably against her ribs.

Taking a deep, determined breath she opened her eyes and continued reading.

 _Over the years I've become accustomed to writing two letters at a time. One to Derek and the other to his brother fighting with the Marines in the Pacific. I couldn't bring myself to only write one letter, it made it all feel too real. So I hope you don't mind if I write this letter you, selfishly, to give myself some comfort._

 _Even though we've never met I feel like I know you very well. Not one letter went by that Derek didn't dedicate a paragraph, or a page, to you. He was so terribly fond of you my dear, I honestly thought that when the war ended he was going to tell me he'd proposed to you. You made him very happy even when he worried himself sick about you._

 _I hope you don't mind me saying, but I know about your family, and I find it terribly sad to think of you never receiving a letter from home. From your loved ones. So hopefully this letter can bring you some comfort as well. Because you were loved by my son, and through his words I came to love you to dear._

 _When you get home, please come visit us. It would mean the world to us to meet you. I suspect I'll be able to see a bit of my son still alive in you._

 _Do be careful dear and if you can, please write._

 _Love_

 _Veronica_

A drop of water smudged the last word and she turned her head up to the cloudless sky expecting to see dark clouds. Frowning she felt a warm tear run down her cheek and she realised she was crying. She quickly dashed the tear away and the one that followed. Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the sky she took deep, purposeful breaths to try and bring her emotions back under control.

Finally feeling like she could breathe without bursting into hysterical sobs she lowered her gaze to find Gene staring intently at her. His lips set into a thin line as he furrowed his brow, worry etched into every inch of his face.

She forced herself to give him a small smile, but it didn't do much to set his mind at ease by the looks of things.

He got up from his seat and kneeled down in-front of her. She could sense Babe shift next to her as Gene's movements caught his eye, but he didn't say anything.

"It's a letter from Derek's mom," she whispered to her friend.

Gene reached for her hands with his and held then tight for a moment, his dark eyes holding hers as he tried to silently comfort her in the middle of all the men.

"I'm here if you need me," was all he said, but it was all that was needed right then.

"I know."

He nodded before letting go of her hand and returning to his seat, his eyes darting to her every so often.

Without looking over to Babe, because if she did she knew she's start to sob like a child, she said, "When we get back home, will you come with me to meet Derek's family? I know you weren't that close to him, but I….I need you there with me."

He leaned over and rested his lips against her hair. "You don't even have to ask."

"I miss him. Every day," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I know baby, I know."

Still clutching the letter in her lap she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, knowing she wouldn't sleep but waiting for the dull ache in her chest to subside so she could breathe again.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

He knew the second Amelia fell asleep. Over the last few months she'd made a wonderful habit out falling asleep on his shoulder during long drives. Her body would slowly melt into his, the resistance in her muscles fading until all her weight pressed into his side. Her breathing would deepen and somehow a whips of hair always managed to escape it's confines to tickle his face as the breeze blew past them.

He glanced down at her, but instead of a blissful expression she was frowning, her eyes twitching behind closed lids. He saw she was still clutching the last letter she'd read, her tiny fists holding onto it for dear life even in sleep.

He wasn't sure what was said in the letter, she didn't tell him and he didn't want to intrude on her privacy, but he had a pretty good idea what it was about. Derek. The one man she'd loved long before him and would continue to love until the day she stopped breathing.

When he'd first joined Easy he'd been sure they were a couple. Not just because he'd found her irresistible from the get-go, but because of the easy intimacy they'd shared. He'd been jealous of how Derek could touch her, kiss her cheek or play with her without a moment's thought. Each action coming as naturally to him as breathing.

Over time he learned their relationship went far deeper than romance, they were bound to one another and it was a bond forged in the hell of war over years. When Derek had died something in Amelia had shifted. A part of her never really laughed and there was a deep recess in her dark eyes that never lit up. He didn't blame her, she'd lost her family over and over again and Derek was the last straw.

No, he just desperately wanted to find a way, anyway to relieve some of her pain. All he wanted was to make her not only happy, but blissfully content.

"Hey," Gene said carefully as he leaned over the small gap separating the two benches.

He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How is she?"

He glanced back down to her and gently brushed the wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Looking back to Gene he replied, "Fine, as always. I think the letter was about Derek."

Gene rubbed his hands over his eyes and through his thick hair. Looking from him to Amelia the Cajun finally said, "He's always gonna be the one thing that'll get to her. The thing she'll regret."

He nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I could make it better, ya' know? Fuck that sounds ridiculous I know."

"It doesn't. It sounds like love and compassion."

Gene patted his knee before sitting back in his seat, his dark eyes resting on Amelia for a few minutes before Spin started up a conversation with him.

 _All I wanna do is make her happy_ , he repeated to himself over and over again as he watched her struggle with her nightmares.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

"Hey you! Hey! You!," the angry male voice crashed into her nightmare, adding to the chaos and brutality.

Her eyes snapped open, her heart pounding painfully against her chest as her breathing hitched and she reached for her rifle, scanning the faces for the enemy.

A strong hand grabbed her arm and she jerked away, head turning towards her assailant, but instead she locked eyes with Babe.

"It was just a dream," he whispered, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin.

For a second she considered leaning in and kissing him, pouring all her pain and anger into him. He must have read her thoughts because his eyes flicked from hers to her lips as he licked his lips.

She rested a hand against his strong chest and dropped her gaze, not trusting herself to hold his for a second longer and not do something about it.

"That's right!" she heard the shout again and this time she was sure she was awake.

With her face set into a vicious scowl she turned to the offender to find Webster standing upright in the back to the truck, screaming insults at the passing Germans.

It was only at that moment that her brain truly registered what was going around her. Line after line of Germans stretched out in-front and behind them as far as she could see. Men in grey uniforms marching in perfect unison, their perfect lines broken only by horse carts carrying the officers and wounded.

"Shit, so this is was three hundred thousand Germans looks like?" she said in awe to no one in particular.

"You stupid Kraut bastards!" Webster continued his rant, "that's right! Say hello to Ford! And General fucking Motors! You stupid fascist pigs! Look at you! You have horses! What were you thinking?"

"Webster," she said loud enough to be heard over the noise.

He glanced in her direction but quickly turned his attention back to the German army. "Dragging our assess half way around the world. Interrupting our lives. For what?! You ignorant, servile scum! What the fuck are we doing here?"

Garcia tugged him back down and Webster dropped his head into his hands.

She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back.

 _He's right. What the fuck are we doing here?_

She looked down at her hands and noticed she was still holding the letter. She loosened her grip and ran her fingertips over the crumpled paper, trying to smooth it out before putting it back inside her jacket.

"You alright?" Babe asked.

She hated making him worry, and it seems in the last few hours he'd asked her that question, in one way or another, more times than she'd like to admit.

She turned her face up to his and smiled softly at him. "You're here. So I'm safe and sound and just fine."

He planted a kiss onto her forehead and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to inhale as much of him as she could.

His lips leaving her skin felt like a terrible loss to her, but she promised herself she'd kiss him the first chance she got, consequences be damned.

He smirked, a half-cocked smile that spoke of trouble.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Leaning in closer so his words wouldn't be overheard he replied in a husky voice, "Kissing you."

She giggled, the sound catching her my surprise.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that coiled inside of her.

"You're asking for trouble," she whispered back.

"Good," he replied cockily as he sat back.

She rolled her eyes, but pressed her body in closer to his none the less.

XXXXXXX

Rolling into the town she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The place was pretty enough, as they'd all been so far, and the locals watched them with apprehension and curiosity, which was to be expected, but something in the air just felt off, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"What is it?" Joe shouted from his seat a few people down from her.

"I don't like it here."

"You have an issue with Germany? Seems pretty decent so far."

"No, this town. Something isn't right."

He looked away from her to the surrounding village. She could see his eyes and mind scanning every window and alley for signs of the enemy.

Finding none he returned his gaze to her and shrugged, but she noticed his grip on his gun tightened a fraction.

The trucks pulled to a stop in the town centre and everyone jumped out of the vehicles, waiting for orders.

A hand pressed into the small of her back and she leaned into it, hoping the pressure would settle her nerves.

"Beautiful," Luz called to her as he and Bull approached them.

"Right here handsome."

The two men smiled down at her, Luz with a cigarette stuck between his lips while Bull chewed on his ever present cigar.

"Speirs wants us on patrol. He specifically asked for you to come along," Bull briefed her, his words forming around the cigar.

"Sure thing. Be nice to stretch my legs after that ride." Glancing around the town she added, "And get out of this place for a bit."

"You don't like it?" Luz asked, thoroughly confused.

She shrugged. "Gives me the creeps."

The three men glanced around the place, but finding nothing untoward shrugged without commenting.

 _At least they're not telling me I'm going nuts._

"If we need to stay the night I'll take care of your pack," Babe said beside her.

She smiled up at him, the percussion of his voice settling her for a moment. "Thank you."

He gave her a lopsided smile and wink.

"Shall we?" Luz asked, motioning to the small group of men waiting off to one side.

"We shall," she replied as she grabbed her rifle and some ammo.

Half an hour later their party of six was treading carefully through the dense forest surrounding the town to the East.

The men were all striding casually, making small talk as they went. It wasn't protocol, but they had no reason to believe they were in any real danger. Yet she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling building in her stomach.

"Hey George," she heard Perconte call out behind her.

"Yeah?" Luz replied lazily.

"Kinda remind you of Bastogne?"

She looked over her shoulder and shot Perconte a look like he'd lost his damn mind. Luz caught her eye and shook his head before replying.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Expect of course there's no snow, we got warm grub in our bellies and the trees aren't fucking exploding from Kraut artillery, but yeah, Frank, other than that it's a lot like Bastogne."

"Right," Perconte chimed in.

"Bull, smack him for me please?" Luz asked and she smirked.

She heard the thud of a helmet being smacked and smiled to herself.

"Thank you," Luz said behind her and the men all chuckled at their antics.

When the laughter died down the quiet smacked her right in the face. She stopped dead in her tracks as she reprimanded herself for not noticing it sooner.

From years of training and a trust earned in combat the men all stopped, their laughter now completely gone.

"What is it?" Bull whispered.

Releasing the safety on her rifle she replied, "It's too quiet. Something's very wrong."

She heard the chorus of familiar clicks as the men released their own safeties.

At that moment a breeze blew through the forest and she scrunched up her nose as the all too familiar smell hit her. "Do you smell that?" she asked the group.

She sensed a presence come to stand on either side of her, and without looking she knew it was Bull and Luz.

"It stinks," Luz said after a while.

"It smells like death," she added.

"Spread out into a line. Be on alert," Bull ordered.

They continued walking towards he edge of the forest, the horrid smell and the pit in her stomach growing with each step as she sky grew darker as if to match her mood. Never in her life did she want to turn around and run away as much as she did in that moment.

Breaking through the edge of the forest she dropped to her knee and raised her rifle, her brain trying franticly to understand what she was seeing.

"What the hell is it?" Perconte asked.

In-front of them was a large fenced in compound, acrid black smoke rising from some of the hovels set up within. She could make out people in blue and white striped uniforms leaning against the fence as if they couldn't stand on their own.

"Perco, run and get Winters. Now," she ordered and he was off without even waiting to acknowledge the order.

"Wait here," she ordered the men.

Luz grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her flesh, "What are you doing?"

"My job. Whoever they are they know we're here. I'll rather know now if it's safe to get closer than when the entire Company rocks up."

He dropped his hand from her arm, shooting her a look in the process.

Rising up she cautiously jogged closer to the fence, rifle at the ready. Once she was within spitting distance of the compound she stopped, her feet unwilling to go any further.

The fence was higher that she'd guessed, and there wasn't just one but two massive fences. The smell was even more intense, breathing through her mouth she could taste it. But what made her stop were the occupants.

She'd been right, they were leaning against the fence to keep themselves up. They were emaciated, their bones protruded from their faces at such jagged angles she was worried they would cut through their own paper thin skin. All their heads were shaved and their eyes were overflowing with pain and torture.

She took a tentative step closer and one prisoner reached out his arm, pushing it through a hole in the first fence. His bony fingers tried to reach out to her, and a sound escaped his lips that reminded her of a wounded animal crying for help.

She stopped and turned slightly back to the Easy men waiting on the edge of the forest. She signalled for them to move forward and as they did she turned her back on the camp and walked towards them.

Luz and Bull were the first to reach her. "What is it?" Luz asked, his eyes darting over her head every second.

"I…I don't know. Prison maybe?"

The wind picked up again and washed the smell of the camp over them in a wave. Her stomach clenched and recoiled. "I'm gonna be sick," she blurted out the words a second before bending over and emptying the content of her stomach onto the ground.

Luz rubbed her back and Bull took her helmet with his one hand and handed her a canteen with the other.

She accepted it and took a big swig, washing out her mouth.

Straightening back out she handed it back to him, "Thanks."

Bull nodded. "That bad?"

"It looks like a living nightmare."

Luz squeezed her shoulder as they silently moved past her, closer to the camp.

She stayed rooted to her spot, petrified to turn around and face the place again. She heard someone else retch and O'Keefe and Luz walked past her, both crouching down on the ground facing the camp. Their faces were a mixture of shock and horror, hers must have looked the same.

They stayed like that until she heard trucks rumbling closer. The sound provided her something real and known to focus on so she willed her muscles to walk towards them, steeling her nerves and her stomach as she went.

Dick, Speirs and Nixon were the first to jump out of their jeep. She waited for them a few feet from the locked entrance of the camp.

As her friends' eyes scanned the camp behind her she could see the horror and disbelief settle in their features.

"Amelia, what is this?" Dick asked, his eyes still looking behind her.

"I don't know. Hell? There's been no signs of Germans."

Dick nodded faintly and continued past her, Nixon following in his footsteps. Speirs stopped next to her.

"Stay with one of the men at all times," he ordered.

"These men are barely strong enough to stand, they can't hurt me."

"I know, but it'll make me feel better," he replied.

"OK," she conceded.

With a nod he walked towards the sound of the locks to the camp being cut open. She took a deep breath, turned around and followed.

Someone took her hand, steady and strong.

She looked up to find Babe staring at the entrance of the camp. Without looking down at her he said, "I heard the orders. Stay close."

She nodded feebly, untangling her hand from his so she could reach for her canteen. Entering the camp she quickly realised the horror she'd seen standing on the outside was nothing compared to what waited inside. Those men which had leaned against the fence were the stronger ones, because dozens more came pouring out of huts, some so weak they had to crawl or be carried by other inmates. Dead bodies which resembled skeletons more than men were strewn everywhere, the black smoke rising from some of the huts standing testament to those men who'd died in them.

Two inmates stopped her, grabbing onto her jacket with long fingers and speaking franticly in a language she didn't understand.

"Here, here," she said handing them the open canteen, "You're safe now."

The first one took a drink before handing it to his friend. His friend wasn't strong enough to hold the canteen and for a second it looked like it would tumble to the ground. She quickly reached out and grabbed it, holding it to the man's mouth, allowing water to slowly trickle out.

The men's eyes saw something behind her and slowly, almost as if they were in a daze, they shuffled past her and Babe.

Their places were quickly taken up by more inmates. Some walking, others being carried, all desperate and looking for some form of salvation and hope.

She and Babe did what they could, giving them water or whatever rations they had on them, holding them as they cried or fell to the ground from the sheer exhaustion of walking a few strides. They never said a word to each other, what they were seeing couldn't be described in words.

Her water finished she looked back to the main gate and noticed the officers and Joe speaking to an inmate.

"I need more water," she told Babe.

"OK. I'm going with Don," he answered and she noticed Don pausing as he moved past them, handkerchief covering his nose to keep out some of the stench.

She glanced back at the interior of the camp and swallowed down the bile rising in her throat. She'd been afraid in the past, but never like this. What she felt now was a fear so strong it nearly paralyzed her, the only thing keeping her moving was her sense of duty towards the desperate people surrounding them.

She squeezed Babe's hand and turned back to the main gate. Walking past the group of officers she took of her helmet, the weight of it suddenly unbearable.

A feeble hand shot out and stopped her. The prisoner who'd been talking to the officers and Joe was holding onto her with one hand while his other reached for her face. He ran his fingers along her cheek and tentatively touched her long plaited hair. Tears were welling in his eyes, one sliding down wordlessly.

From the corner of her eye she could see the men tense up, unsure of what was happening and aware of the other inmates now stopping to stare at her, some reaching for her and holding onto her jacket and touching her hair.

Dick cleared his throat and started to move forward to intervene when the inmate they'd been talking to started to rumble of a string of words in German.

"Sir," Joe said, stopping Dick.

"What is it Joe?" he asked.

"He says she looks like his wife. They haven't seen their wives, sisters, daughters in a long time. They were taken to another camp."

At his revelation her heart dropped and she reached out to touch the man's face. He lent his cheek into her touch, closing his eyes as his tears mingled with the grime on her hands.

"Does he know where the women's camp is?" Dick asked.

Joe said something in German and the inmate reluctantly lifted his face away from her touch to answer.

"The women's camp is at the next railroad stop."

The inmate turned away from them as if he was going to try and walk to the women's camp, a heart-breaking wail trailing behind him.

There was this long beat of eerie silence that descended on their small group, the men touching her hair and grabbing onto all of them fading to the background.

"Speirs, get a message to I Company. Tell them about the other camp and get them out there."

Speirs nodded and was about to turn away when she stopped him.

"I'm going with I Company."

They all turned to her, objections already forming on their lips.

She held up her hand before they could start and said, "There are women in that camp that are going to be met with men they don't know and who don't speak their language after they'd been subjected to God knows what. I know I'm only one person but I need to be there."

Dick looked to Speirs and Nixon and she looked to Joe who was looking at her like she was his lifeline back to reality.

"Fine," Dick conceded, "My driver will take you. At dusk I'll send someone to fetch you and you'd better get back to the town with them. That's an order Amelia."

She nodded.

"Speirs, tell I Company she's joining them there."

"Sir," Speirs confirmed and strode away to relay the orders.

"Who are they?" she asked, realising she still didn't know.

They all looked to Joe who answered, "Jews, Poles and Gypsies."

"Joe," she said, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. Joe was Jewish, this was horrible for all of them but she didn't even want to imagine how this felt for him.

He tightened his grip on her, a silent conversation passing between them.

"Sir, the jeep you requested is ready," a young private said.

"I'll come find you when I get back," she told Joe.

"Be careful," he said, his voice hoarse as he choked on his emotions.

She let go of his hand. Nixon touched her shoulder and Dick gave her a curt nod.

Just as she turned she remembered Babe. She lightly touched Lipton's arm and said softly, "Please tell the men where I went."

He nodded. "Sure. I'll make sure the message gets to the right people."

She gave him a half-hearted smile in thanks before pushing her way through the throng of soldiers and inmates gathered around the entrance.

She reached the waiting jeep, the driver and Speirs having a quiet conversation. At the sound of her approach Speirs broke off what he was saying and handed her a full canteen and some rations.

"He has orders to bring you back at dusk. He'll drag you back if he has to."

"I understand."

"Good," he said, his strong eyes holding hers in place for a heartbeat before he walked back to the camp.

She climbed into the passenger's seat and the driver sped off.

"What is that place?" the man asked after a few minutes of silence.

She said the first thing that came to mind. The only word that described the feeling she'd had since arriving in the town, the smell and the atrocities she'd witnessed. "Death. The place is a death camp."

XXXXXXX

It was late at night when she finally arrived back in the village. The driver had arrived at dusk as ordered, but she was busy helping a medic with a woman who'd gone into labour in the middle of the camp so the driver had to wait. By the time she'd pulled her exhausted body into the jeep she was completely numb after the day's continued onslaught of horrors and emotions.

The driver pulled up outside the hotel the officers must have designated for themselves, because she recognised four shapes waiting for her.

With a deep breath she climbed out of the jeep and walked over to the waiting men.

Dick, Nixon, Speirs and Lipton all wore the same exasperated expression. They'd expected her hours earlier and here she was now. For a second she wanted to laugh, imagining them waiting for their teenage daughters to return home after sneaking out of the house. The laughter quickly died in her throat when she smelled the scent of the camp clinging to her clothing.

"You're late," Dick said bluntly, disapproval written all over his face.

"I know."

"We gave you an order."

"I know."

He blew out a huff of air and crossed his arms over his chest, either deciding what to say next or waiting for her to explain herself.

She dropped her gaze to their shoes, too tired to fight. "I had to help," she whispered feebly.

"Amelia-," Nixon started.

"No," she exclaimed, cutting him off, as a wave of emotion hit her in the stomach. "I had to help a woman give birth to her baby next to a pile of dead bodies! I had to help."

"My God," Nix said under his breath.

Speirs' shoulder visibly slumped forward and Lipton shook his head in disgust. Dick closed his eyes for a moment, running his hand through his hair.

Opening his eyes his face morphed from angry to exhausted. "The army's been finding camps like this all over the place. Some worse, bigger."

She couldn't imagine anything worse than what she'd seen, didn't want to.

"General Taylor declared martial law. The locals will start burying the bodies tomorrow. 10th Armoured will supervise."

"What about us?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We're moving out to Thalem tomorrow."

"Do you think we'll find another camp?"

"God I hope not," Nixon answered on Dick's behalf.

There was a stretch of silence as they all imagined finding another camp, or at least she did. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she said, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's OK. You had a good reason," Dick replied.

"I should go shower, change out of these clothes. Do you think I can burn them?"

"There's a clean uniform in your room. Everyone was issued with one. These ones are being discarded," Speirs said and she audibly signed in relief.

"Where's my billet?" she asked, looking around the town and realising he had no idea where to go.

"That building," Lipton pointed to a large building half a block down the street, "You're on the first floor. Sharing a room with Gene, Luz, Joe, Heffron and Shifty."

"Best get going. Sure I'm in for another lecture."

They smiled and wished her goodnight as she turned and walked down the street to her billet.

Pushing open the front door she looked around. The building was almost dark and quiet inside, the men either sleeping or lost in their own thoughts after the day's events.

She tried to climb the stairs as quietly as possible, almost dragging herself up each one as her legs felt like lead.

The dimly lit first floor had five doors, three on the one side and two on the other. Walking down the hallway she noticed all thee doors on the one side were closed, but if she listened carefully she could hear whispered conversations coming from behind them.

The other two doors were open. Flicking on the florescent light of the first one she peered inside, findings two showers and toilet cubicles. Assuming the other room was the same, she switched off the light and turned her focus to trying to find her room.

She pressed her ear to each of the closed doors, trying to recognise the men's voices until she found her roommates'.

Reaching the door at the very end of the hall she decided that, by process of elimination, this had to be it.

She slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, silently thanking her lucky stars that the hinges never creaked or whined.

Poking her head inside she couldn't make out faces, but she saw three red embers dancing in the dark.

"Em, that you?" Shifty asked from the bed closest to the door.

Her shoulders relaxed and she took a step into the room, leaving the door open behind her so the little bit of light streaming in could help her find her way to her bed.

"It's me."

There was shuffling and Babe appeared in-front of her. He took hold of both her shoulders, and even though she couldn't clearly see his eyes she could sense them looking her over.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're late," he retorted, but there wasn't any anger in his voice.

"I know."

"How was it?" Joe asked from her left.

Now that her eyes were adjusting to the dark she could make out him lying on his back, cigarette in hand.

"The same. Worse. I don't know."

"Yeah," Joe responded vacantly, a long line of smoke rising from his bed.

"There are showers across the hall. We left your clean clothes in there for you," Babe said.

"Thank you. I'll try to be quick."

"Don't worry," Gene's deep voice came from the darkest corner of the room, "none of us are getting much sleep tonight."

She touched Babe's hand and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Entering the bathroom she switched on the lights, closed the door and walked to the shower furthest from the door. She opened the taps before undressing, shedding each piece of clothing as quickly as possible, allowing them to pool on the floor in a heap of unwanted fabric.

The steam from the warm water slowly started to fill the room as she stepped underneath the hot stream. She tilted her head from side to side and lifted her face into the water, allowing it to scorch away the smell of the camp and the memories.

She thought she heard the door to the bathroom open and close, the click of a lock sliding into place stilling her movements.

She waited, warm water running down her body in rivers, pooling at her feet before running away. She knew who it was by the way he moved and breathed, so she waited with her eyes closed and her back turned to the shower curtain.

She felt cold air on her back as the curtain was moved aside, quickly replaced by a strong chest pressed into her back, arms encircling her waist.

She tilted her head back, resting it on his chest. He reached up with one hand and smoothing her hair out of her face before it trailed down her body, tracing the shape of her clavicle down the curve of her breast and her waist, coming to rest on her hipbone.

His lips kissing her neck mingled with the water. She moaned, pressing herself into him as she reached back with one hand to grab onto his hair.

He groaned into her neck, his hand slipping from her waist between her legs.

"I need you," she rasped into the steam.

In one smooth motion he spun her to face him, lifted her up, his hands digging into her thighs, and pinned her against the wall of the shower.

The tiles were cold against her back and his body was scorching against her front. Their lips crashed together, the kiss urgent, desperate and starving. Her one hand wrapped around his neck as she used it to keep herself up and pull him closer to her, while the other's nails dug into his shoulder.

He dropped her an inch and roughly joined their bodies. She gasped, biting down on his shoulder as he growled lowly into her ear.

His movements were hard and quick, her breathing coming in shallow gasps matching his own.

She clung to him, desperately searching for a release of all the pent-up emotions, something to help wash away all the misery and despair.

She knew he was looking for the same thing as his thrust became harder, slamming her into the wall so she knew she'd have bruises the next day.

The tension in the pit of her stomach built and built, the friction between their bodies pushing her to the edge until all her muscles tensed and lighting shot through her every nerve.

She plunged her face into his neck, muffling her own scream as she pulled hard on his hair.

He followed her a moment later, a choked grunt into the soft skin of her own neck and his slowed movements her only signs.

She clung to him, the water still running over them, and just like that the euphoria of a moment before was replaced by a tidal wave of agony. Tears mixed with water, her chest heaving against his as sob after sob wracked her body. Everything she'd been holding back all day spilling over now that he'd brought her back to life.

He gently lowered her and as soon as her toes touched the wet tiles she fell to her knees, crumbling into a heap.

Babe followed her, pulling her onto his lap until her face was pressed against his chest and her legs were wrapped around him. He held her as she cried until the water ran cold, his arms protectively engulfing her like he could shield her from all the horrors in the world.

Finally she stopped crying, or the tears ran out, and a while later her breathing evened out. Wordlessly Babe lifted her to standing, and using the available soap washed her hair and body as she stood numbly under the cool water.

When she was clean he closed the water, helped her dry and get dressed before dressing himself.

Fully dressed he stopped in-front of her, his brown eyes a shade darker than usual as he searched her face.

"How could anyone do that?" she feebly asked the one question she'd been struggling with since they'd first seen the camp.

He brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb before pulling her closer, his lips softly capturing hers. He breathed into her, holding her as if to assure himself she was really there. Parting their lips he responded, "I don't know. I don't think there'll ever be a good answer. Not one we'll truly understand."

She closed her eyes and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Will you hold me tonight?" she asked, knowing the other men wouldn't mind.

"No one and no thing could keep me away. After today, I need you close to remind me that there's good in this world."

He took her hand and led her back to their room and to his bed. At least two of the men were still awake judging by the cigarettes floating around in the dark, but the room was quiet except for everyone's heavy breathing.

Laying down on the soft bed she felt the mattress shift as Babe joined her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

Staring into the dark, watching a red ember dance around she though back to Webster's rant from the morning.

"So that's why we're here," she said into the dark, a chorus of grunts and sighs acknowledging her words.

She snuggled deeper into Babe's side and felt his lips kiss the top of her head. Her heavy eyelids closed, her brain keeping time with his steady heartbeat until darkness took her far away.

XXXXXXX

I hope you all had a wonderful week and a lovely weekend so far. When writing this chapter, I really just went with where it took me to be honest, so I really hope you enjoy reading it.

Thank you for everyone that added me and this little project of mine to their alerts. As always (I know it may be getting old) thank you.

The story is starting to near it's end, although there are a few more chapters to go, so I've started to think of what to write next. If anyone has any ideas or request let know and once this baby is done, I may give it a stab.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply**

 **Chapter 34**

Amelia POV

"Hitler's dead?" she repeated the question to Nixon.

Taking one last drag of his cigarette he tossed the butt to the ground. Casually exhaling the smoke he replied, "That's the news. Shot himself in the head."

Looking around the bomb stricken village they were in, she sighed heavily, "He should have done it sooner."

"Yeah, but he didn't."

"Em. Sir," Lipton greeted as he joined them.

"Hear the good news?" she asked the lieutenant.

"'Bout Hitler? Yeah. Doesn't help us much. War ain't over yet."

"It should be. Well, this one at least," she replied.

Both men nodded in agreement.

"We're moving out, heading for the Alps," Lipton relayed the message he'd been sent to deliver.

"OK. Time to catch my ride," she said, smiling fondly at the two officers.

"Em," Nixon stopped her just as she turned to leave.

"Yip."

"When we get some time. You owe me a drink and a long conversation."

"Oh, I do believe you owe me a drink, but I'm willing to compromise on the conversation part."

Nixon laughed, his eyes capturing their long lost mischievous glint for a split second.

She winked at Nixon and patted Lipton's arm before turning to the waiting truck.

Hauling herself into the back of the empty truck she scrunched up her nose and looked around, unable to make up her mind where to sit as every available space looked terribly uncomfortable.

"You just gonna stand there all day?" Babe asked from his spot on the ground at the back of the truck.

She turned to find him and Joe looking up at her, naughty smirks on their faces.

"What?"

"I can't say anything," Joe said, holding up his hands in mock innocence.

She turned her gaze to Babe, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to one side as if to say, "Well?"

"We ain't complaining. The view's pretty damn good from where I'm standing."

She rolled her eyes, taking a step back so they had room to climb up.

"I just can't actually think where to sit. We've been driving around on these trucks for weeks and my ass hurts. A lot."

"Well, that is a crime," Joe chimed in, shooting her a wink for good measure.

She glared at him and then at Babe when the latter dared to laugh.

"Well, he ain't wrong," Babe teased her.

"Hey, you ladies gonna sit down or what?" Johnny shouted from the ground where he and Don were waiting.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," she retorted, but she moved up to the front of the truck anyway.

Babe nudged her shoulder and she scowled up at him, the irresistible smile on his face only fuelling her annoyance.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side today. I'd like to make it home in one piece."

"I can make no promises."

He ruffled her hair and nimbly dodged a smack aimed at his head, before taking a seat, conveniently leaving a space open between him and Joe.

She waited for the vehicles to lurch to life before taking her seat, hoping to spare her sore behind some misery.

"Where we heading again?" Joe asked as he bit off a large piece of K-ration, filling his cheeks so he looked like a stuffed chipmunk.

"Berchtesgaden, high up in the Bavarian Alps. It's where the Eagles Nest is."

"Nest?"

"It's like a palace of sorts built specially for Hitler. There's a town nearby where you had to be a true Nazi to live. All the higher ups have homes there."

"I'm sure they all knew about the camps," Joe said and she noticed the dark cloud that marred his handsome features.

"Hey," she hushed as she grabbed his hand.

His eyes locked onto hers, deep frown lines etched into his forehead. "I'm fine."

"That's my line. Get your own," she teased him, hoping to lift his spirits.

He rewarded her with a small smile, but the corners of his eyes never creased.

"You will be fine. And until then I'll be fine for you."

He tugged on her hand so she moved closer to him. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before replying, "You're one hell of a broad Em."

"And you're one hell of guy."

She felt him smile, and this time it did reach the corner of his eyes.

He let go of her hand and she wiggled herself into the most comfortable position the could manage.

 _Here we go again._

XXXXXXX

They'd been forced to halt their progress to Berchtesgaden just before midday. The SS had brought half of the mountain side down on the road leading up to the town and the eventual Eagles Nest. Massive boulders blocked their path and it would be hours before the engineers arrived with the necessary dynamite to blow a way through.

Of course this hadn't stopped some of the men from trying their hand at demolition, using grenades and bazookas to try and move the mountain. Truth be told she suspected they just enjoyed blowing things up.

 _Men._

She'd wandered around between the waiting trucks, talking to whoever wasn't trying to blow up a mountain. By noon she'd completed her rounds and scanned the area for a comfortable spot to lay down that was also a safe distance from the shenanigans.

Seeing Joe sitting next to a truck, using its large wheel as a backrest, she sauntered over to his side. Plonking herself down ungraciously she nudged him softly in greeting.

"What you doing?" he asked her, lazily offering her a cigarette.

"No thank you."

"Still sticking to the whole no one's trying to kill me so I ain't smoking thing?"

"H'mh."

A loud explosion drew their attention and they both casually glanced in its direction. A cloud of dust and rock chips flew into the air, but otherwise the barricade stayed in place.

"How are you? I mean really," she asked, resting her head against the large wheel and closing her eyes as the spring sun warmed her face.

She felt Joe shift a fraction next to her. "That could've been me and my family."

She nodded.

"That place, those camps. It stripped them of everything that made them human. Fuck, how can people do that to one another?"

Without looking over to him she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "I don't have the answers. Maybe we'll only know the truth, the full extent of it, years from now. Hell, maybe we'll never know."

"Fuck Em, I just don't feel right no more. After seeing that place, even after everything we'd been through," he spoke the words as if they hurt him, and his grasp on her hand tightened to the point where it almost hurt.

She lowered her face to look at her friend to find his eyes staring off into the distance.

"You're human Joe, and a good man. Seeing a place like that should change you."

"Maybe," he replied, his voice forlorn and a deep sadness weighing him down.

She rested her head against his shoulder and he rested his on top of hers. They stayed like that for quite some time, the peaceful setting broken intermittently by the sound of unsuccessful explosions.

At the sound of boots stopping in-front of them and someone crouching down she opened her eyes a slither, sleep only a few seconds away.

Babe was kneeling in-front of her, his eyes dancing between her and Joe and holding something she couldn't really place.

"We're moving out," he said after a few moments.

She sighed and sat upright, running her hands over her eyes to try and wake them up.

"They got through the barricade?" she asked.

"Nah, Sink arrived and told Winters to find another way into the town."

"Well, there should be one." Holding out her hand to him she continued, "Help?"

He straightened out and took her hand, easily pulling her to her feet. Letting go of her hand he helped Joe up and then proceeded to lead the way to their truck.

Glancing over her shoulder to Joe she said, "See you up there."

"Yeah, see you up there."

She jogged after Babe, having to dodge a few men to reach his side. Just before they reached their truck he bent over and spoke softly so they wouldn't easily be overheard, "Everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I just wanted to make sure he was fine after everything that happened the last few days. He took it very hard."

"Well, you were comforting him awfully well."

She jerked her head up and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I mean it's just, did he need to hold your hand and have you sleep on his shoulder?"

She stopped dead, nearly causing the man behind her to run smack into her, but luckily he was able side step her at the last second, shooting them a confused look in the process.

Making sure to keep her voice low, she took a step towards him so their bodies were almost touching. "You know what? I don't have the energy for this. I took his hand and put my head on his shoulder. And you know why? Because my friend, a man I care deeply for, is in pain and needs me. Now either you are secure enough in our relationship to handle that, or you're not. But I will not be made to feel guilty because I did nothing wrong. I love you Edward, I want to be with you. So deal with it."

Without waiting for a reply she turned sharply on her heel and hauled herself into the truck, taking a seat between Don and Johnny and making sure there were no empty benches anywhere near her.

 _Men,_ she thought not for the second time that day.

"Everything OK?" Don asked her, his eyes flicking from her to Babe sitting at the other end of the truck.

"Just peachy" she snapped.

"Hey, I was just asking."

She instantly felt bad, knowing she'd taken out her mood on an innocent bystander. "Sorry Don. I'm just having a moment. It'll sort itself out."

"You sure? 'Coz I would happily go knock some sense into a certain someone's thick skull."

She smiled, "Maybe not right now. But I'll keep it in mind."

"You do that."

Her lips twitched into the start of a smile as all the vehicles lurched to life. She was content to listen in on the conversations of the men around her for the duration of the journey, every so often adding a comment of her own but mostly sitting in silence and refusing to look anywhere near Babe's direction.

As they continued to climb further into the mountain she could start to see the tops of roofs sticking out between the rocky mountain side. Just before their convoy took the turn that would bring them directly into the line of sight of the town it ground to a halt.

The order was quickly passed down to disembark, and everyone shuffled out of the trucks, guns at the ready.

As her boots hit the pavement she sensed a familiar presence approaching her. Still refusing to acknowledge him or listen to what he had to say she quickly pushed through the crowd of men, ignoring his voice as he called her name.

She knew she was being stubborn and impossible but at that moment she didn't care. She was mad and she was going to stay mad until she decided it was time to move on. Every second that passed she replayed the conversation over and over in her head and each time her blood pressure rose another notch until she wanted to find him just so she could slap in square in the face.

"Amelia," Luz called, saving her from her brooding and possibly killing someone.

"Here."

Luz pushed through the men, eyeing her suspiciously when he found her but deciding to say nothing.

"Speirs wants you up front."

"Sure," she replied, jogging to the front of the line, happy to have something to do.

She already knew what he wanted, there really was only one reason why they would call for her when preparing to enter a potentially hostile town.

Stopping between Lipton and Speirs she waited for the latter to finish giving out orders to the Easy platoon leaders. He finished his briefing and the men quickly returned to their platoons to relay the orders.

There was a pause when he turned to her, his lips already forming the orders she knew were coming.

"Snipers," she interjected and he nodded, his lips snapping shut into a thin line.

"I'll stay close to Winters."

Speirs just nodded and gestured for someone to join them.

Shifty jogged over, his rifle already at the ready. She gave him a determined nod and he returned the gesture, they both knew what was needed.

"Let's go," Speirs said, happy that the two experienced veterans knew what to do.

She and Shifty started for the front of the advance column as Speirs and Lipton got the rest of the company ready.

They quickly found Dick's jeep since Nixon was driving and Harry was sitting in the back, squeezed in next to a heavy machine gun.

"You our escort?" Nixon asked as they stopped on either side of the jeep.

"Major Winters is the ranking officer assaulting the town," she answered.

"Assaulting?" Harry asked, almost barking out a laugh along with the word.

She shrugged. So far they hadn't encountered resistance, but that didn't mean it was going to last. "You know that old saying about counting your chickens before they're hatched?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, a grin on his face as he nonchalantly waved off her concern.

"We're ready, sir," Speirs said from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see him and Lipton leading the men up the road.

"Let's go," Dick said, slapping Nixon's shoulder.

The jeep slowly crawled forward and she was able to easily keep up with it. Some of the men were in-front of them, while the majority of the company trailed behind.

The town was picturesque. All cobbled streets, beautiful lattice and fine woodwork. White flags hung from windows while large, blood red, Nazi flags still covered the sides of a few buildings. All her senses were straining as she searched for life, but they all came up empty as the only thing she found was an eerie silence.

 _Makes sense. Can't deny not being a Nazi if you live here._

They kept climbing up the centre of the main round which ran right through the heart of the town. With every heartbeat the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straighter. She just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Most of the men were advancing casually, no real worry evident to the casual observer. She stole a quick glance over to Shifty and was relieved to find that he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

She swallowed hard and looked away from him, eyes manically scanning each rooftop, window and dark alley for signs of a muzzle or a gunman.

"You should relax Amelia. No one's home," Harry joked from the back of the jeep.

She was about to turn around and retort when a whisper of movement caught her eye, her heart immediately climbing into her throat.

She focused her eyes on the roof of a three storey building half a block up, her eyes methodically scanned each inch, as she hoped it had only been a bird or a figment of her imagination. Having searched the roof twice she exhaled the breath she'd been holding when suddenly a blur of white and grey popped out on the furthest edge of the roof. Before her brain could register the glint of metal catching the afternoon sun or the large body tucked behind it, she'd already planted her feet and lifted her rifle to her shoulder.

There was a beat, a moment in time where everything stilled and the world faded into nothing, and then it was shattered as a single gunshot rang out over the deathly quiet town.

Everyone stopped moving, men dropping to their knees and raising their guns even as the assailant tumbled down from the roof, hitting the sidewalk still clutching his rifle.

She inhaled deeply, the feeling of being watched now lifted she felt like she could fill her lungs for the first time since nearing the town.

"Amelia?" Dick asked.

She glanced over her shoulder to the three officers, "I don't think there's anyone else."

"How did you know there was one to begin with?" Nixon asked, his eyes running over their surrounding buildings.

She shrugged. "Woman's intuition," she offered.

Her eyes found Shifty's and he shot her a thumbs-up which she returned with a twitch of her lips.

"Let's go," Dick said and the jeep crawled forward.

The men around them rose to their feet and continued their invasion of the town, but she could tell they were all more vigilant now.

As they passed the man she'd shot she looked down at him with a cool detachment she only ever found in battle. He was wearing a German uniform, his Nazi regalia on full display. He didn't look young, then again war aged you beyond your years so it was difficult to tell.

In three strides he was gone from her line of sight and she never looked back.

XXXXXXX

In the end taking the town and the Eagles Nest turned out to be a walk in the park. With the exception of her single instance they encountered no further resistance.

The whole of Easy had climbed the winding mountain path leading to the Eagles Nest. Some of the men had run the route while others rode on the back of the trucks. Speirs had picked her and a handful of other men to accompany him up the mountain in the jeep, ensuring they got there first.

The Eagles Nest itself was even larger than she'd expected, with panoramic views of the Alps and the valleys below. As the men popped bottles of champagne they'd found she slowly toured the marble hallways, peering into elaborately decorated rooms but never staying long.

Her earlier fight with Babe was weighing heavily on her mind and her heart. She hated feeling like she couldn't just walk up to him and grab his hand, as if their next interaction was fraught to start off with.

"Damnit," she cursed, barely sparing another room a second glance.

"Amelia," Speirs called as he stepped out of a room at the far end of the corridor she was walking in.

"Sir," she greeted him, expecting an order of some sorts to follow.

When she reached him she saw he wore a rare smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously. She quirked her head to one side, a lopsided smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she waited to find out what he was up to.

He gently placed a hand on her lower back and steered her towards a dark, double wooden door, engraved with a detailed flower motif.

She looked at him sideways, still waiting for the big reveal he clearly had planned.

His hand rested on the doorknob, but without opening it he said, "I have two orderlies on their way up the mountain. They have strict orders to take any bags I leave for them to my room."

"OK?" she stretched out each syllable.

He smirked, enjoying her confusion too much for her liking.

"They also have orders to take any bags you leave to my room for safe keeping. And the men are under orders to leave this room for you."

A smile started to form on her lips as her stomach flipped with the type of childlike excitement she'd felt every year on Christmas morning.

Speirs opened the door, gently pushing her inside and she could feel her jaw drop. The room was quite large with a massive window overlooking the mountain range set into the further wall. A king sized, four-poster bed, dominated the one wall while a large, intricately carved dresser and cupboard stood next to another dark wooden door leading to what she assumed was the bathroom.

The furniture was cream, with gold embroidery catching the late afternoon sun, reflecting the light into the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

 _This was a woman's room._

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands in excitement and the indulgence of having the room and all its treasures to herself.

Speirs laughed, a deep sound drawn from the depths of his stomach.

Reluctantly regaining some self-control she said, "All for me?"

"If anyone even looks at the room before you finish with it, send them to me," he answered with a threatening edge to his words.

"Thank you Ron."

His smile softened, and for a beat he looked out the window before responding. Turning to face her he said, "You deserve it. You deserve the very best life has to offer."

Standing on her toes, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He stepped back and smiled fondly down at her, before turning to the door where a large, black steamer trunk was waiting. Pointing to the trunk he said, "I expect this to be full. That's an order."

She mock saluted him, "Yes, sir."

He walked out the door, leaving her alone with the room, but she could hear his laughter following him down the corridor for some time.

With a deep breath she walked to the cupboard, throwing open the double doors dramatically. Her senses were immediately assaulted by vividly coloured silks and satins spilling out of the stuffed interior. Stunning creations for every occasion. Taking out a bright red sundress she paused, hoping that she and whoever this room had belonged to was the same size, or near enough.

Holding the dress up to her body, she closed her eyes and turned to the full length mirror found on the inside of the one door.

Only daring to open her eyes a slither she giggled out loud when she saw her reflection. The dress was a near perfect fit, and when she got home and stopped running across Europe fighting a damn war she'd gain some weight and it would be just perfect.

Happy that the clothes were her size she dug through the cupboard and the dresser with renewed vigour, throwing everything she wanted on the large bed to be stowed away neatly later. Satisfied that she'd found every dress, gown, shirt, blouse and pair of shoes there was, she turned her attention to the bathroom.

As she'd suspected the glamour of the bedroom was matched in the white marble bathroom. The vanity station had bottles of expensive perfume, oils and make-up littering the counter top. Quickly walking over to it, she picked up each delicate bottle, opening the top to smell the content and happily sat those aside that she wanted.

Done with those items left in plain sight she sat down at the station and tentatively opened the first of three drawers, holding her breath in the hopes that her hunch was correct.

Peering inside the plush lined drawer, only one thought crossed her mind. _Diamonds are a girl's best friends._

Each of the three drawers contained the most delicate, beautiful and extravagant jewellery she'd ever seen. Diamonds, rubies and emeralds were surrounded by pearls and gold. She really didn't know when she'd ever wear most of the things, but she would be damned if she left any of it here for the men to plunder.

Pulling out each drawer she stacked them on top of each other and walked back to the bedroom, placing them gently on the bed next to her other spoils.

She looked between the trunk and the bed, genuinely worried she'd be unable to fit everything into the rather large trunk.

"I know that look. What's the problem?"

Out of instinct she swung around to face the man standing in the door, a wide smile across her face.

She could see Babe relax when she smiled at him instead of delivering another cutting remark and he took a step into the room. His eyes darted between the overflowing bed and the trunk and he nodded. "I see the problem."

"I don't think the trunk's big enough."

"Probably not," he said through a chuckle, "But lucky for you Speirs and Nixon sent me over here with another trunk. I suspect they knew you'd be running into trouble."

"It's not my fault. All I've seen for years is green and khaki and trousers. What's a girl supposed to do?"

He closed the distance between them and came to stand awkwardly in-front of her, his smile now faltering.

"I'm worried you regret not choosing Joe," he blurted out, the look on his face showing he was as surprised as she was by the honest revelation.

She reached out and took his hands in her own, "There are things I regret doing and one or two I regret not doing, but choosing you will never be one of them. It was never about not choosing Joe, it was about choosing you."

With a gentle tug he brought her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry. Sometimes I can be a real idiot. I love the fact that you're there for the people you love and that you're willing to show them how much they mean to you. Even after everything you've been through."

"Well, you're my idiot, so…"

"All forgiven?"

She tilted her head and lifted onto her toes, pressing her lips to his. "All forgiven," she whispered against his mouth.

He let go of her hands and wound an arm around her waist to pull her closer as he cupped her face with his other hand. She ran her fingers through his hair before holding onto his neck as their kiss deepened.

Feeling the tantalising sensation building in her core she pushed him away, literally keeping him at an arm's length.

He pouted and she giggled at the cute face he was pulling, her resolve nearly crumbling. "I really don't want Winters walking in on us."

He took a deep breath and blew it out hard. "Good point. But this," he said, pulling her flush against him, "isn't over."

Planting a quick peck on his lips she retorted, "Who ever said it was?"

He laughed, shaking his head and she turned in his arms to face her earlier dilemma.

"So, you have another trunk, huh?"

"Yip. You got some nice stuff there. Very ummm….sparkly."

He giggled, tilting her head back so she could look up at him. "Contrary to what you've seen me wear the last few years. I'm a girl that likes girly things. And everybody loves diamonds."

She dropped her head back, relaxing her body more into his as she relished the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Pretty soon you'll never have to wear a uniform again. Not unless you want to," he said, his deep voice reverberating through her chest.

"Neither will you."

He planted a kiss into her hair before letting her go to fetch the promised extra trunk which he'd left just outside the bedroom door.

"Want me to help?" he asked, nervously eyeing the bed.

She smiled, "No, don't worry soldier, I'm sure I can handle this on my own. I could always use some company?"

He opened the lid of the trunk and produced a bottle of champagne, popping the cork in answer to her invitation.

He closed the lid of the one trunk and used it as a temporary chair, happily taking a drink from the bottle before offering it to her. She gladly accepted it and took a big swig, enjoying the sensation of the bubbles on her tongue. She handed the bottle back and started to carefully fold and pack her plunder as he looked over her spoils, rummaging through the three drawers of jewellery and commenting on some of the gaudier pieces.

"Really?" he asked, holding up a huge gold necklace studded with emeralds.

She grabbed the champagne from him and took a drink before replying, "Some of the things we can melt down when we get to the States and make into something I can actually use. Or wedding gifts."

"You've already been invited to a wedding?" he asked, holding out his hand for the bottle.

"Well, actually, I have been invited to Harry's wedding. But there's this thin diamond bracelet in one of the drawers that I think will be perfect for Kitty."

He offered her the bottle but she shook her head, she could already start to feel the bubbles working their magic on her head.

Shrugging, he finished the content and said, "I'll go with your expertise on this one."

"Good call," she teased him. "But, you know once all these boys get home we'll be attending weddings left right and centre."

"True, marrying sweethearts. Finding sweethearts to marry."

"Fathers, lock away your daughters!"

They both laughed.

Leaning over him she took out a gold watch with a silver face and held it out to him. "For your mom. What do you think? And I saw a men's watch in there somewhere for your dad."

"Do you want us all to be written out of the will so you can have everything?" he teased her.

"What can I say? I'm willing to bribe your parents to love me."

"Good to know where you draw the line."

"Oh, ha-ha," she retorted. "I figured, if you think they'd like it we can say it comes from both of us. And you should go through these to see if there's something we can give to your sister."

He reached up and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled, easily throwing her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you you're incredible?"

She twisted her mouth as she pretended to think, before saying, "Not today."

"That was my mistake. You're incredible."

"And you're pretty damn spectacular yourself."

He kissed her before letting her go with a playful slap to her rear.

She narrowed her eyes at him, a smile pulling at her lips defeating the purpose.

Returning to her work she saw him pick up a diamond ring and turn it around in the afternoon light.

"Would most girls want a ring like this?"

She glanced over to him and briefly studied the ring. The diamond was sizeable by most people's standards and was surrounded by a dozen smaller stones. "It depends on the girl and the reason for the ring, but I would say yes."

"And you?"

She hid the blush that crept into her cheeks by busying herself with folding a fancy evening gown she doubted she'd ever wear, but it was just to beautifully crafted to leave behind.

"As a pretty ring to wear, sure," she replied, trying not to jump to any conclusions.

She heard him sigh and she could imagine him running his hand through his hair.

"Not as a special ring?" he ventured.

Closing the lid of the first trunk she gestured for him to move over so she could start filling the second one.

As he scooted over she answered, "I'd rather have a ring that means something, so that every time I look down, I would be reminded how special I am to that one person."

She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw he was looking off into space, the ring laying forgotten in the palm of his hand.

The only thing left to pack was the jewellery, so she carefully reached for the ring in his palm. His eyes focused back on her face and she giggled at the startled look he had.

"Welcome back."

He rolled his eyes, "You're funny."

"I do try. Everything OK?"

"Perfect. I was just thinking."

She eyed him, trying to decipher what he'd been thinking without having to ask.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"What if I ask really nicely?"

"Nope, still not."

She turned her lips up into a naughty smile. "I can be very convincing."

He cleared his throat and shook his head, a smirk already starting to form. "Oh, I know. That's why I'm taking that trunk," he pointed to the closed one, "to Speirs' right now."

"Chicken."

He planted a quick, hard kiss on her lips before locking the trunk, tossing her the key and carrying it out of the room.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he must have seen it because his boisterous laugh could be heard throughout the Nest.

She quickly finished packing, and after giving the room one last look she locked the second trunk just as a replacement private she hadn't met before entered the room.

He stood awkwardly in the door, shifting his weight from the one leg to the other.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry sergeant. Captain Speirs told me to collect your second trunk. We're taking everything to his quarters now. Unless you're still busy. I don't mean to rush you of course, ma'am."

She smiled at the young soldier, hoping to put him at ease after Speirs had probably put the fear of God into him. "You have impeccable timing…" she trailed off, waiting for him to offer his name.

He blinked when she looked at him expectantly. "Oh, White."

"You have impeccable timing Private White. I'm just done," she said, slapping the trunk dramatically.

He smiled and stepped forward, using some effort to lift the trunk but getting it out of the room successfully none the less.

Grabbing a pair of gold rimmed aviator sunglasses from the bedside table, she pushed them onto the top her head and sauntered out of the room and down the corridor.

Just as she neared the main lobby she heard a ruckus coming from outside. Men laughing and shouting over each other as others cheered, all to the background noise of champagne bottles popping.

 _Someone loved champagne._

She picked up her pace and as she rounded the last corner was nearly run over by Babe. He grabbed her around the waist and without saying a word lifted her into the air and spun her around and around, his infectious laughter making her giggle hysterically even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Em! Em!" Luz's voice reached her a second before the man himself did, smoke between his lips and bottle in hand

"Here," she squeaked out.

"Can you believe it?" he exclaimed.

Babe finally put her back down and took the bottle from Luz's hand.

"Believe what?" she asked both men.

"Fuck, you didn't tell her?" Luz asked Babe, taking his bottle back as if to show him how shocked he is that she hadn't yet heard whatever news it was that had everyone in such a tizzy.

"I haven't had the chance," Babe defended himself, a cheek splitting smile on his face.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!"

Her two friends shared a look before Babe answered her, "The German army surrendered. The war in Europe is over."

She looked from the one to the other, her brain running a blank as it tried to process the words.

"Amelia?" Babe asked, gently touching her shoulder as Luz clicked his fingers in-front of her face.

She blinked twice, took the bottle from Luz and downed half of its content. Handing him back the nearly empty bottle she said, "I hear there's a balcony."

Luz grinned like a fool and said, "Sure is. Most of the fellas are out there."

"I think we should join them. And I should have a bottle to myself. There are quite a few of you that owe me a lot of drinks. I think you can start making good on your promises tonight. What'dya say?"

Luz's smile broadened if that was even possible and jerked his head in the direction of two large doors which led out to the wrap around balcony.

He winked at Babe and nudged his shoulder before walking off as he whistled a tune she didn't recognise.

Babe wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, planting a dramatic kiss on her lips as she felt her weight dip backwards.

She held onto his neck with her one hand, feeling him easily bring her back to standing. She giggled against his lips, considering for a second just disappearing into one of the many rooms.

But she was sure someone, Luz, would come looking for them. _And we have all our lives to hide away together, we'll only have one day like this._

"I love you," he husked.

"I love you," she purred.

Planting one last quick kiss on his lips she skipped past him, smacked his rear and giggling as she ran away to join the rest of her friends.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air, swinging her around wildly before placing her back on solid ground.

She was laughing so hard her legs felt a bit wobbly, but Babe helped to steady her and together they walk outside into the late afternoon sun, where their friends, their family, were waiting.

XXXXXXX

Mid-afternoon the following day she dragged herself into the back of the waiting truck, newly acquired sunglasses shielding her fragile eyes from the bright sun.

She fell into her usual seat between Babe and Joe, rather happy to note they both looked as terrible as she felt.

"I'm never drinking again. Ever," she moaned, rubbing her temples to try and alleviate the headache crashing inside her skull.

"Wanna bet on that?" Joe asked.

She shot him a withering glare just to realise he couldn't see her eyes behind the tinted glasses, so instead she settled for sticking out her tongue.

"You were on form last night," Babe added.

"You mean this morning. And look who's talking? I remember, relatively clearly, a few someone's standing on a table signing. Off key I might add."

"Hey now, there's no need to get personal," Luz chipped in where he was sitting diagonally across from her.

"I blame you for this, handsome."

"Me? How is this my fault?"

"I don't know, my brain can't think that far. It just is and in a few hours I'll be able to tell you why."

Luz rolled his eyes, grinning over at her until the loud kickback of an engine misfiring made them all to drop their heads, a few choice curse words being mumbled.

"So where are going again?" Babe asked the group.

"Austria," she answered, taking a long drink of her canteen so she could swallow her third aspirin of the morning.

"Sounds nice," he said.

"It's supposed to be beautiful. Like fall in love, signing in the fields, everything looks like a damn picture kinda beautiful."

"Amelia," Winters called up to her.

She turned in her seat to find a very pleased looking Dick, standing next to rough looking Nixon and Harry.

"Sir?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, the glint in his eyes saying he was enjoying their pain a little bit too much. Dick didn't drink or smoke, and most of time she thought he was missing out, as that moment in time she wished she was missing out.

"I feel the way they look," she answered, casually gesturing to Nixon and Harry.

He glanced over to his two friends, a discreet smirk on his lips.

Turning back to Amelia he continued, "When we get to our destination, you'll be staying in the same hotel as the officers. Your own room."

"Oh, thank you, but that really isn't necessary."

"You've earned the right to some privacy Amelia."

She smiled, satisfied that she'd argued enough considering her state and how badly she wanted her own room.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he replied before turning to the waiting jeep, Nixon and Harry following painfully slowly in his footsteps.

Their truck started to move and she leaned against Babe, resting her head on his shoulders. "Wake me when we get there," she mumbled.

She felt his chest move as he chuckled before he planted a kiss on top of her head.

 _Yip, never drinking again._

XXXXXXX

Something lighter after last week's chapter...fluff and more fluff (all the good stuff!)

I hope you all enjoyed it and that you've had a lovely weekend!

I appreciate all the support and feedback. Good luck with your week, hope it's a good one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimers: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 35**

Amelia POV

Austria was truly postcard gorgeous. Large, snow-capped mountains surrounded rolling valleys, lush forests and turquoise lakes.

Their destination ended up being a stunning village tucked between a large lake and the mountain side. Dick stayed true to his word, giving her a private room in the luxurious hotel the officer's had commandeered for their quarters. By the time she'd arrived in her room after helping the men settle into their very comfortable billet, her pack and trunks were already neatly stacked against her double bed.

The room was even bigger than the one she'd stood in at the Eagles Nest. The furnishing was all dark wood, reds and emerald green, with intricately woven carpets covering the wooden floor. There were twin doors leading onto her own private balcony and peering through the lace curtains she could see the lake on the one side and the mountain on the other. She eyed the bed and ran towards it, jumping into the air and flipping around so she landed on her back, nearly disappearing between the puffy duvet and mountain of pillows. Lying there in her private little heaven, she thought what she'd do with her day since she was only needed to report for duty the next morning.

 _Well, I can assume the bathroom's as nice as the room. So, bath, sleep, bath again and some more sleeping. Fuck, I'm so happy I could cry._

XXXXXXX

Their days in Austria were spent going on patrols, managing check points, drilling, sitting around in the sun, drinking and swimming in the lake.

It would have been the perfect way to wait out the remainder of the war, if the threat of deployment didn't hang over them every day.

It had been confirmed soon after they'd arrived that Easy would, at some stage, be shipped out to the Pacific. The men needed 80 points to go home before then, and even most veterans didn't have enough. Which meant men that had served since Normandy would be deployed again when the time came.

She had enough points, she actually had some to spare, but she was still weighing up what to do. She felt guilty at the thought of leaving the men to ship off without her, but she'd been fighting for longer than any of them and with everything that had happened she was ready to go home.

 _If I stay they'll probably kidnap me and ship me back to the States anyway_ , she thought of her friends' reactions if she announced she was staying with them.

It was because of the point system that they rigged the lottery the Army had decided to hold. On the anniversary of D-day, one trooper from each Company's name would be drawn from a hat and he'd get to go home, points be damned.

All the men wanted to go home and they were all deserving, but in the end the NCO's decided that Shifty should be the one to go, so they rigged the draw so only his name was in the hat.

She smiled when his name was called, even though she knew it would be, the look on his face too precious for words.

"Shifty," she called, running over to him after the ceremony.

She wiggled between the men standing around him and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and she felt her toes off of the ground as he returned her enthusiastic hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she exclaimed when he put her down.

He smiled shyly, "Gosh Em, thank you. That means a lot."

"Now, you must send me letters from Virginia, promise."

"I promise, but only if you write back."

"Of course!"

For a split second his smile faltered.

"Hey now. What's wrong?"

He looked down at his feet and spoke softly, "What am I supposed the tell the folks back home?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder, "I don't know hun. Whatever you can, or want to. They won't really understand, not unless they lived through it themselves."

He raised his eyes and nodded, his jaw set and his eyes thoughtful.

"I'll see you around," she said goodbye to her friend.

"I'll be seeing you," he replied.

 _What are we going to tell the people back home? What am I going to tell Derek's mother?_

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

Strolling to the small wooden pier situated on the bank of the tranquil lake he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face when he spied her lying on her back, eyes shielded with a casual arm thrown over her face as she warmed herself in the sun. Her long blonde hair was fanned out behind her, her long legs tanning in the sun as she wiggled her toes.

The water was far too cold for most of them to brave, but Amelia and Winters went for a swim on most days. He never asked the Major why he did it, but Amelia's reason was that she loved baking in the Austrian sun afterwards. She'd found a women's swimsuit in town, and wore it underneath her black PT shorts and white shirt. When he'd asked her why she insisted on wearing her PT gear she simply glanced at a group of Russian soldiers who were walking by at that exact moment, as if the universe had sent them to help her make an obvious point.

The wooden planks creaked underneath his booted footfalls even as he tried not to disturb her. She lifted her head a fraction, spying him from underneath her hand. He saw her lips move into a lazy smile before she dropped her head back.

He sat down next to her, his legs dangling over the side of pier. Glancing to his right he saw her watching him from underneath her arm. He gently touched the arm thrown over her eyes, her warm skin almost stinging his fingertips.

"Hey," she said, her voice softly drifting up to him.

"Hey," he husked as he leaned over.

His dog tags tumbled out of his shirt and she reached up, grabbing hold of them and pulling him closer until his lips met her sun kissed ones.

He wanted nothing more than to deepen their kiss, but reluctantly he pulled himself upright. They were alone at that moment, but soldiers, officers, came down to the lake regularly and all hell would rain down on them if they we caught.

"How was your swim?" he asked.

"Refreshing."

"Would be. The water's freezing."

She smiled. "How was the checkpoint?"

Staring over the lake to the surrounding mountains he answered, "Uneventful. Man, who ever thought occupation could be this dull?"

He heard her chuckle, a rhythmic sound that rippled in the air around them.

"You working tonight?"

"Nope. I only had this morning and the drills after lunch. You?"

"No. Luz is planning a poker game. You want to come?"

"What I want is to feel your lips all over my warm skin," she replied casually, but he could hear the mischievous pitch in her voice.

He cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes running along her body, tracing all the paths his lips still had to take. Settling them back on her face he found a triumphant grin waiting for him.

 _She'd made me look and she knew it. Damnit, she's gonna be the end of me._

"You're evil."

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it. Besides, you said you're bored. Now you're not."

Rolling his eyes he turned his face back to the lake.

"I'll pop in tonight. Somehow drag myself away from my very comfortable bed."

"You're not helping," he retorted, his mind racing with images of their first night together.

"It wasn't my intention to help."

A lazy silence settled between them, the heat of the sun and the sound of lapping water lulling them into blissful contentment.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air around them and he was sure she could sense him building up the courage to ask her the question that had been eating at him for days.

She waited patiently, watching a bird fly overhead and no doubt dreaming of home.

"How many points do you have?" he finally managed to ask.

She knew what he was referring to, quite frankly they were both surprised it had taken him this long to ask.

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the pier, scooting in close to him. He glanced over to her, the charming smile and deep brown eyes momentarily making her forget what he'd asked.

Tearing her gaze away from him so she could think straight, she replied, "More than I need. Makes sense I suppose. I've been fighting longer than even the Normandy veterans and I've been wounded more than once."

From the corner of her eye she saw him nod, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"So really, you wanted to know what I've decided to do about the points and asking how many I have was just the long way round to get there?"

"Not very sneaky huh?"

She smiled and bumped him with her shoulder. "Not much, no."

They both laughed softly, their voices winding together before floating over the water.

Babe's laughter was the first to die. Speaking quickly, as if he's practiced the works a hundred times and wanted to make sure he got them all out before he forgot he said, "I want you to use the points and go home. I know, you're gonna do whatever you want to in the end. And you've earned the right to do that, but baby, I've earned the right to ask you to keep yourself safe."

He turned to face her and reached for her hands lying in her lap. Holding onto them as if he was trying to impress the urgency of his words he continued, "You've seen the tapes of the Pacific. That war's different, maybe even more brutal. When I think of you going into that, I can't breathe or think or do anything other than pray for you to make it out alive."

When he finished his chest was rising and falling quickly, his breath coming in short bursts like he'd just run up one of the surrounding mountains.

She untangled one of her hands from his grasp and gently laid in against his cheek. "If the roles were reversed I would have asked you the same thing.

Dropping her hand into her lap she continued, "I can't imagine you, and the men, going off to fight without me. I feel guilty even at the thought. Leaving before the end feels like I'm abandoning you, like it's somehow a betrayal."

"Amelia, it's not and no one would think that. God, most of the guys have wanted to ask you to take the points and go home, they just didn't have the guts."

Her lips turned up into the start of smile, the idea of all those grown men being scared of one woman a little bit funny.

"I know. I know I'm being silly. I mean I'm ecstatic every time someone gets the chance to get the hell out. I'm…..I'm tired of fighting Edward. I'm tired of sleeping in muddy foxholes, hungry, cold and wet. I'm tired of having to kill or be killed and even more of having to watch my friends die. I'm exhausted and it was only once we stopped fighting that I realised how much. I want to have a home that's filled with laughter and people and joy. I want a normal job and average concerns, not life and death ones. I want to be able to wear a dress if I want to damnit!"

He cracked a smile, cupping her face with his calloused hand, patiently waiting for her to tell him her decision.

"I met with Sink and Winters this morning. I told them I want to stay with the Company until you redeploy, this gives me time to train up the replacements, but I'm taking my points. I'm going home."

"And what did they say?" he asked hesitantly, as if unwilling to believe what he'd heard.

"They agreed, said I'd done enough. To be honest they both seemed a bit relieved, although I'm not sure about which part."

He pulled her towards him, their lips clumsily meeting midway. She giggled against his lips and he laughed into her mouth.

"I take it you're happy?" she asked between kisses.

Cupping her face with both hands, he crushed her lips against his. She threw her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss and forgetting for a moment that someone could walk in on them.

He parted their lips and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes remaining shut as if he were breathing her in.

"You're going home," he whispered.

"I'm going home," she repeated, a tinge of sadness to her words since he wasn't going home with her.

XXXXXX

After a night of poker, plundered cigars and expensive brandy, Babe escorted her back to her billet. She'd promised she'd never drink again, but as it turned out it was a good thing she never took Joe's bet, because before she knew it she was a few dollars up and couple of glasses down.

Reaching the front door she nearly tripped over her own feet, Babe catching her in the nick of time as she giggled profusely.

"You sure you'll be able to make it to your room?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Trying to get into my room are you?" she teased.

He smirked and shook his head, "Yeah, you're fine."

She looked around, and happy that they were momentarily alone she stole a quick kiss, pulling away and bounding up the stairs in a fit of giggles before he even had a chance to register what had happened.

"Night!" he shouted after her.

Reaching the top of the stairs she spun around wildly and blew him a kiss before opening the door and disappearing.

XXXXXXX

Entering the dining room the following morning, she halted in the doorway, looked around and turned on her heels. With the exception of a handful of officers from other Companies, none of the men from Easy, or Dick and Nix, were anywhere to be seen.

She wandered the hallways and living spaces, searching each common room and the balconies for any signs of her friends. With each passing minute she became more and more anxious, her gut telling her something was wrong.

Just as she crossed the lobby to the entrance a familiar silhouette ascending the main staircase to the bedrooms caught her eye.

"Ron," she called out, jogging after him.

He stopped, his shoulders slumping forward, and turned slowly. The front of his uniform was covered in familiar bloodstains, his face worn and exhausted.

She slowed her jog, approaching him almost unwillingly now, and coming to a stop on the stair he'd halted.

When he didn't volunteer an explanation for his state, which she assumed was linked to the disappearance of her friends, she swallowed and asked, "What happened?"

He ran his hand over his bloodshot eyes before replying, "Grant was shot last night. One bullet to the head. It looked bad, but we were able to find a Kraut surgeon that could help. There's a chance he'll make it."

"How?" she asked, wracking her brain for any report of enemy movements and coming up blank.

"Replacement from I Company. Grant was on his way to the checkpoint last night when he found the guy drunk on the side of the road. He'd already killed two Germans and a British Major."

For a second she dropped her head and rubbed her eyes. Looking back up she asked, "Did you find the guy?"

Speirs nodded. "Easy found him."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, because Grant is."

She nodded.

"The men wanted to wake you, but Winters ordered them to let you sleep."

"That's because he knows me well enough to know that if I'd found him first, he wouldn't be alive this morning," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Everyone was at the hospital, but they're on their way back now."

She looked to the door, half expecting someone to walk through it as if on cue, "You know this is going to happen again, right?"

She turned to face him but he said nothing in reply.

"Bored soldiers with guns and booze, Ron."

He sighed. "I know. We know. We're going to start putting curfews in place, and sporadic checks to ensure the men are sober. Hopefully it'll help."

"Hopefully. You should get cleaned up and get some rest. You look terrible."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she shrugged it off.

"I'm going to the hospital. I'll be back in time for drills," she said already descending the stairs.

"Be careful," he said after her.

She waved casually as she walked out into the sun.

XXXXXXX

After a morning spent at the hospital and a long afternoon of never ending drills she was exhausted. The men had invited her to another game of poker at their billet, but she'd politely declined, rather choosing to squeeze in another visit to Grant before calling it a night.

Leaving the hospital, or rather being kicked out by an annoyed nurse that didn't seem to speak a word of English, she decided to take the long way back to the hotel. The night was comfortably warm and the town was peaceful. Every so often a handful of soldiers would walk past her, salute and be on their way, but as she walked further and further away from the hospital and deeper into the residential area where the locals stayed the soldiers became less until they disappeared.

Every so often she could hear a woman laugh, or some children shout as they played behind heavy curtains. Voices would drift out of apartments, and even though she couldn't make out what they were saying it was oddly comforting to hear such everyday sounds.

Her mind drifted to her return to the States and everything she had to do when she got back. She started to make plans and lists in her head as her feet carried her deeper into the suburbs before swinging in the direction of the hotel.

Angry voices disrupted the peaceful evening and her thoughts. She slowed down, treading carefully as she strained to hear where they were coming from, trying to listen over her heart pounding in her ears.

She could make out screaming, angry with and American accent, followed by a pleading sound. She followed the noise, unclipping her sidearm as she picked up the pace.

Rounding a sharp corner she stopped at the edge of a shadowy alley. She could make out two soldiers, guns raised, talking hysterically to two civilians. The civilians consisted of an older German man, probably in his late fifties, who was shielding a teenage boy from the American soldiers and their guns.

She started to take calculated steps into the alley when a pebble caught the tip of her boot and went skidding towards the men. The soldier closest to her jerked his pistol in the direction of the sound and she stilled instantly as the barrel of his gun levelled with her chest.

Holding up her hands to show that she wasn't a threat she continued walking forwards slowly, her eyes remaining fixed on the two armed men. "Soldiers, what is going on here?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice level and calm despite the adrenaline coursing through her veins and her heart beating out of control.

The soldier closets to her frowned and his aim dropped an inch, no longer levelled directly at her chest. "These two are Krauts! Bloody, filthy Krauts!" he screamed, gesturing wildly to the two hostages.

She dared to look away from the barrel of his gun for a second to glance at the Germans. They looked from her to the two soldiers, their eyes wide as they tried to follow the unfamiliar exchange.

She swallowed hard and turned her gaze back to the American soldiers. She'd moved forward enough that she could now clearly see their faces in the dimly lit street. They were both relatively young, but they had the look of veterans about them by the hard glint to their eyes. The one closest to her was blond, his hair still neatly combed, framing his round face, while his compatriot had thinning brown hair and a thick pink scar running along his left cheek.

"I see. What are your names soldiers?" she asked, as she took another tentative step towards the group.

The dark haired soldier glanced her way, his eyes momentarily registering shock as if he'd only noticed her now. "You should leave. We'll handle them," he snarled.

"Now you know I can't do that. Why don't you tell me your names and what they did?"

The blond soldier still had his gun trained on her, but she could see the barrel shake as he looked between her, his friend and the Germans.

"They're Nazis! That's what they did. These two bastards killed Americans!" he shouted, his voice rising hysterically and movements becoming more and more erratic.

"Nein, nein! We did not fight," the older civilian protested in broken English.

"Shut up you filthy Kraut!" the blond one screamed as he turned his gun away from her and back on the Germans.

The older man pushed his son further behind him just as she finally reached the group, coming to stand directly in-front of the cowering civilians.

"Move!" the dark haired soldier barked, shoving his gun closer to her.

She took a deep breath before replying, "Why don't you lower your guns and let them go. We can talk and get this whole thing straightened out."

The blond spat at her feet. "You're a fucking Kraut sympathiser! You're no better than them."

She slowly lowered her hand as she spoke, hoping to reach her sidearm before they noticed it, "No, I'm a soldiers just like you. I fought with Easy Company in the 506. You need to walk away before you do something you'll regret forever."

The dark haired soldier barked a laugh before retorting, "The only thing I regret, it that I didn't kill more Krauts."

Just then she realised she was too late. These men weren't drunk, or fresh faced replacements looking for a fight. They were veterans that had seen countless horrors and were so deeply scarred by them they'd driven them mad.

As if happening in slow motion she saw the dark haired soldier's weight shift an inch, the barrel of his pistol moving to her right by a fraction. The snarl on his face matched the curl of his finger around the trigger of his gun.

"No!" she screamed, throwing her body in the line of his bullet.

Suddenly the quiet night was shattered with the sound of one gunshot, followed immediately by another.

She registered the sounds a heartbeat before she felt a bone crunching punch to her right shoulder. As the momentum pushed her backwards the wind was driven from her lungs as another punch hit her in the stomach.

She hit the cobblestoned path hard, unable to break her fall as she gasped for air. Her head smacked down, the crack reverberating inside her skull even as she tried to catch her breath.

There were shouts and footsteps that sounded as if they were miles away. She turned her head slowly in their direction. Two pairs of booted feet disappeared down the dark alley as a pair of strong hands grabbed her face and moved her head so she was looking into the emerald green eyes of the older German man.

"Ludwig, take your jacket. Press it onto her stomach," the man ordered his son, never taking his eyes from hers.

The boy must have obliged because her world erupted in a haze of pain as fire shot out of her core into her every nerve.

She tried to scream, but she had no breath left so it came out a whimper.

The father pulled off his own jacket, ripping off a long shred of material which he bound around her shoulder. This time she expected the pain so she bit down hard onto her lips, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth.

"Get the car," he ordered his son.

She heard running, but when she tried to look where he was going the man said, "No, look at me. Stay with me."

She nodded feebly, keeping her eyes focused on his. He gently took her hands and moved them to her stomach. She felt the rough wool underneath her fingertips, her blood already seeping through the fibres and understood that he needed her to press down on her own wound to try and control the bleeding.

Gritting her teeth she pressed down with what force she could muster, wave after wave of pain making her stomach recoil as she tried not to throw-up or pass out.

Through the pain and nausea she faintly heard tyres screech and footsteps pounding the pavement, coming closer.

"We take you to the hospital," the farther said.

"No," she groaned through her clenched jaw, "too far. Take me to hotel, the large one by the lake. Ask for Winters or Speirs."

He looked like he was going to object, but something about the certainty in her voice must have changed his mind.

With a curt nod he lifted her into his arms. This time she did scream, unable to control the pain that shot through her.

She drifted in and out of consciousness after that. She felt herself being bundled into the backseat of a large car, her head laying on someone's lap who applied pressure to her shoulder. The pain both shocking her back into her body and making her head spin. There was a sticky, wet warmth spreading over her abdomen as her limps became colder and heavier.

She faintly recognised the sound of screeching tyres and German cursing, followed by panicked voices talking over her head. She caught a glimpse of the stars and the street lamps, the light from both blurring together into a single, blinding streak.

The car stopped abruptly and the door at her head flung open. Cool evening air washing over her damp skin.

"Wait here," the familiar voice ordered.

She wanted to giggle. It wasn't like she was going anywhere, but then all she could see again were the stars and the street lights.

XXXXXXX

Speirs POV

Reaching the carpeted floor at the bottom of the winding staircase, Lipton at his side in a companionable silence, he was about to head for the dining room where the other officers had already set up a poker game when raised voices gave him pause.

He couldn't see the foyer from where they were standing so he frowned and quirked his head to the side, trying to gauge if his intervention really was required.

He could make out broken, heavily accented English, panic evident in the first speaker's every word, quickly followed by a clipped American accent.

He looked over his shoulder to Lipton who'd already taken a step towards the foyer. With a resigned sigh he walked towards the raised voices, unwilling to really get involved but realising he would have to none the less.

Just as he was about to round the corner he heard his name being shouted, quickly followed by Winters'.

He steeled himself and entered the foyer, prepared for anything expect the scene that met him.

An older German man, his clothes covered in a sickening amount of blood, was repeatedly shouting his name, his panic growing with every passing minute. The two junior sentry's were trying their best to calm the man down so they could help him, but he tried to shove past them and both men reacted by pushing him back.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked and all eyes snapped to him.

"Sir," the sentry closest to him responded, "this German says he needs to speak to you, but won't say why."

"Won't say or you can't understand him?" he bit back.

The sentry dropped his gaze, "Yes, sir."

He came to stop between the two sentries with Lipton at his right shoulder.

"I'm Captain Speirs," he told the German.

The man's eyes shot to his and he could now see the full extent of the panic and desperation in them. The look made his stomach twist even as the smell of blood slapped him in the face.

The man grabbed his jacket and tugged hard, "Come, you must come. She's dying."

He grabbed the arm holding onto him and locked the man with his dark gaze. "She?"

"Yes, the female soldier is dying."

For a second that stretched out for eternity the words rang inside his head over and over again.

 _She's dying. She's dying._

A firm hand on his shoulder brought him crashing back to reality. His head snapped to the hand, finding Lipton looking at him, waiting for his orders.

"Get Winters and the others. You two," he pointed to the sentries, "get the Easy medic Roe here now!"

Lipton didn't even acknowledge the order before he sprinted into the belly of the hotel. The two sentries were out the door before he could even turn his attention back to them.

He turned to the German, "Show me."

The man nearly dragged him outside, but as soon as he saw the waiting car he pushed past him to the open door.

Amelia was lying on the back seat, her head lolling to one side as a young boy spoke to her, hysterically trying to keep her awake. Even in the weak light he could see the pool of blood that had formed inside the car and the thin red streaks dripping down the side.

Getting to the door of the car he reached inside and, along with the older man's help, lifted her out of the car and onto the pavement.

She groaned, her eyes opening as she clenched her jaw to stop the scream he could see in her eyes.

She reached for his face, her hand slick with blood but ice cold. "They tried to save me," she croaked, weakly gesturing with a finger in the direction of the German.

He nodded, "Shhhh…save your energy. Doc's on his way."

"OK," she whispered, her eyes starting to lose focus again as her hand dropped from his face.

"Amelia, stay with me," he insisted, enveloping her hand in his and holding on for dear life.

Feet came crashing towards him and suddenly Winters was on Amelia's other side, hands reaching for her blood soaked stomach as he tried to find the source of the bleeding to apply pressure.

Immediately taking charge of the situation Winters barked out orders, the Major looking truly panicked for the first time that Speirs could remember. "Speirs, keep her awake. Harry, get a jeep. Nix, I think her shoulder's bleeding too. Put pressure on it."

Nixon fell to his knees on her right side and pressed onto her shoulder just as Winters applied renewed pressure to her stomach.

Her black eyes snapped open and this time she couldn't hold in the scream. The sound ripped from her lips and tore through them all as the night came crashing down around them.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and her grip dug into his hand.

"Dick," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'm here," the major said.

"It was two Americans. 82nd."

"We'll get them. You stay with us. Doc's on his way," Winters responded, his eyes begging her to hold on a little while longer.

"You're going to be fine Amelia. You're going to make it. You just have to hold on a little while longer," he pleaded.

She nodded, or at least he thought she did.

They'd been lucky the night before with Grant, she'd been lucky on a dozen occasions before, he hoped and prayed their luck wasn't about to run out now.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

"You lose another one Don. Pay up," he demanding, holing out one hand for his winnings.

"Double of nothing," Don hedged and he nodded. He'd had pretty good luck so far tonight, may as well see if it lasts.

Luz started to shuffle the cards and he leaned back in his chair, taking a long drag of a cigarette as he waited for the game to start.

The door to their billet crashed open and two soldiers stumbled inside, their eyes franticly scanning the room of men who were all looking at them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Joe snarled from between his lit smoke.

"We need Doc Roe now," the one guy exclaimed.

From the corner of his eye he saw Gene stand, but the medic didn't move.

"What's this about?" Gene asked the two unfamiliar soldiers.

"You got your medical bag?" the same guy asked, his eyes darting frantically to the open door behind him.

Gene patted he satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Captain Speirs needs you at the officer's billet now!"

"What? Did one of the gentlemen fall down the stairs or something?" someone cracked from the corner of the room.

The second solider who hadn't said a word so far took a step into the room and shouted, "For God's sake! The woman, the sniper, she's been shot. Now move!"

Even as his brain refused the accept what he'd heard his feet were already carrying him out the door and into warm evening, Gene hot on his heels.

They sprinted through the town at a break neck speed, a dozen or so soldiers running as if their lives depended on it.

All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, his lungs screaming for more air as his legs demanded to move faster.

Getting closer to the hotel he could see a crowd of huddled down next to an unfamiliar car, and closing the distance between them he heard their frantic voices cascading over each other even over the pounded in his head.

A jeep screeched past them, slamming the brakes and coming to an abrupt halt next to the crowd.

He shoved past the officers, not caring about rank or consequence. The first thing he saw was the blood on Nixon's hands, her blood, and then all he could see was her. Lying on the hard ground, men trying to keep her blood inside her body or keep her awake. The colour had all but drained from her face, and her beautiful large eyes were closed.

"Heffron, come here," Speirs' commanding voice drew his attention.

He fell down to his knees at Amelia's head, his hands reaching for her cheeks of their own accord. Emotion was clawing at this throat, threatening to overwhelm him as tears stung the corners of his eyes.

Gene shoved past the soldiers and fell down to his knees at her side. For a split second the medic hesitated and his eyes flicked to her face and then to his. He gave him a nod, saying what he wasn't sure because all the could think was, _please, save her._

Gene went to work, hands, bandages and blood soaked clothing moving in a blur which he ignored. He turned his attention back to her face and found her staring up at him. Her eyes blurry, dull almost, but resolutely focused on his.

He leaned down and whispered, "Amelia, you remember that night in the foxhole in Bastogne. You promised me you'd always fight to come back to me. I need you to fight now. Please."

Her lips twitched into what he thought could be a smile as her hand drifted up to his face. Her fingers brushed clumsily against his cheek, her smile changing into a grimace as she tried to speak.

He hushed her, "Shhh...I know. We'll have the rest of our lives for you to tell me."

Her features relaxed and he felt her fingers slip from his face.

"Amelia, baby? Stay away, stay with me," he pleaded desperately, his voice pitching up when she didn't open her eyes.

"We have to move now," Gene exclaimed.

People started to move around him but he refused to budge, his hands holding onto either side of her face as he pressed his forehead against hers.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spoke in his ear, "You have to let her go. We have to move her. You'll go with us."

He lifted his head and tore his eyes away from her to find Winters holding onto him.

He nodded feebly and pushed himself back so she could be lifted onto a waiting stretcher. Winters dragged him to his feet and pushed him to the back of the jeep.

Nixon was already sitting in the driver's seat, revving the engine impatiently as Speirs barked orders to the Easy soldiers from the passenger side. Amelia's stretched was strapped to the bonnet of the jeep and Gene was leaning over her, nearly standing on top of Speirs.

He looked past all of them to Amelia. Her eyes were closed and Gene was talking to her, his hands pressed down on her stomach.

Winters slapped Nixon's shoulder and the jeep jumped forward. The wind ripped past them, carrying Gene voice over to him.

He couldn't understand the words, he was sure the medic was speaking in French, praying. It sounded desperate, all pleading and helpless. Not the type of prayer when you when you're begging not to lose someone, but the one where they're already lost, and you know only a miracle will bring them back.

He dropped his face into his hands and felt a tear slide down his cheek as he said a prayer of his own.

XXXXXXX

I do hope everyone had a wonderful week and a great weekend so far. Thanks to everyone that added the story to their alerts and favourite lists.

I hope the chapter caught you a bit off guard (is that evil? hahahaha...) and that you enjoyed reading it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: all the usual apply.**

 **Chapter 36**

Roe POV

Walking along the cobbled path his heavy legs found the way back to their billet by themselves. His mind was still replaying the events of the evening over and over again like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

He roughly wiped his hands against the rough material of his wool uniform, they were clean now but he could still feel her warm blood spilling through his fingers. Briefly closing his tired eyes he instantly regretted the decision when Amelia's ragged, shallow breathing invaded his senses.

Letting out a deep sigh he glanced over to the soldier walking next to him. Babe must have aged years in the span of one night. His shoulders were slumped forward and a dark shadow pulled at his features. He swore the man hadn't even looked this worn after their frozen weeks in Bastogne.

He reached into his jacket and took out a pack of smokes. Clumsily he took out two cigarettes and lit them, handing one to Babe without looking over to him.

He felt the cigarette being lifted from his fingers and a moment later heard the familiar hiss that followed someone taking a deep drag.

More moments of silence passed and he started to rehearse the speech he'd need to tell the men who were surely waiting for their return.

"She was going to take the points. Go home," Babe said out of nowhere.

He looked over to him, but the young soldier was staring ahead at some invisible memory.

"She'll still go home, she just won't need the points," he said.

Babe grunted and took another exhausted drag.

"Is she going to make it? Be honest," Babe asked.

He shrugged, only able to repeat what the surgeon had told them. "She lost a lot of blood and they had to fight to get her through the surgery. There's a chance she may not wake up. The next few days will tell."

"I know what the surgeon said Gene. I was there remember? I'm asking you what you think."

"Honestly?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Babe glance over to him as if deciding whether he really wanted to hear the answer. "Yeah, honestly," he finally responded.

"I think she shouldn't even have made it to the hospital. I've seen big men die from less. The fact that she made it through the surgery is a miracle I can't rightly explain. She's stubborn as all hell, and she'll fight, but the odds aren't in her favour."

There was a long pause, neither man saying anything as they both weighed up the truth of his words. He honestly didn't know how she was still alive, all he knew was one of his worst fears had come true when he'd seen her lying in her own blood, men scrambling to keep her alive.

"She is stubborn. And a fighter. She'll make it. She has to," Babe said, the last few words sounding more like a plea than a statement.

"She has to," he added his own plea.

XXXXXXX

Nixon POV

It had been two days since Amelia's shooting and by now he was able to walk the path to her room blindfolded. She still hadn't woken up, and every day you could see the doctor's face become more downcast.

His footfalls echoed through the hospital's hallway, his fists tightly clenched at his side as he tried desperately to stop himself from hoping for the best because he knew the all too familiar bone crushing disappointment that would follow.

Pausing for a second outside her door he took a deep breath before turning the corner. His eyes shot straight to her face as if drawn to it, and when he found her eyes closed he felt his heart sink into his stomach. It was only as he took a tentative step inside the room that he noticed the soldier sitting next to the bed, his back to the door.

All the men visited her room daily, a fact the nurses reminded them about every opportunity they got, but a handful were there more than most and Heffron even more so.

The young solider briefly glanced over his shoulder as he walked past him to the chair pushed up against the opposite side of the bed. Heffron flinched, monetarily letting go of her hand until he waved him off. Since Bastogne it had been clear that something more was developing between them. An affection they didn't share with anyone else in the Company. They were discreet which made it easy for the higher-ups to ignore, not that he considered himself a higher-up.

He took a seat, the wooden legs of the chair scraping against the tiled floor.

He took her other hand, gently holding her motionless fingers. The three of them sat in silence for a long time, his eyes drifting between Amelia's face, Heffron and the brightly lit hallway behind him.

A scraping of a chair made him look away from her face to see Heffron getting to his feet, his eyes still firmly fixed on her.

"I have drills," the soldier said, really to himself it seemed.

He nodded, not that Heffron was looking at him to see it.

Just as the soldier reached the door he stopped him, "Heffron."

Heffron turned around, cap clasped in his hands, "Sir?"

"Did you hear? They got the guys responsible. The Germans identified them and it lined up with what Amelia had said. You know, the other night."

He saw the young soldier's chest rise and fall, his knuckles turning white as he wringed his cap. "I heard. It's uh….it's something I suppose."

Hoping to change the subject to something a little less painful he blurted out, "She took her points, so technically she's no longer enlisted. That's how everyone that matters sees it anyway. She's one of us, always will be, but she's a civilian."

There was a pause, Heffron considering the meaning behind his words.

"Thank you, sir," he said with a firm nod.

"You just take good care of her," he warned him.

Heffron dropped his gaze to his hands, intently watching their stranglehold on his cap.

Slowly looking up he replied, "That's all I want to do."

He nodded and watched Heffron steal one last glance at Amelia before he turned and left the room.

Alone with Amelia he let go of her hand and reached inside his jacket, taking out his trusted flask. Following the comforting motion of unscrewing the cap and lifting the metal to his lips he savoured the bitter liquid burning down the back of his throat.

He tilted the flask in her direction, "You have to wake up Em, I still owe you a drink and you owe me a long overdue conversation."

He waited, half expecting her to shoot a smart remark his way, when he was met with a deafening silence he leaned back in his chair and took another drink.

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

He cherished the few moments he had alone with her every day. In the three days since her shooting he'd spent every possible moment at her bedside. He was often accompanied by one or more of their friends, and often he'd find a few of the officers waiting in her room as well. It was never said out loud, by everyone tried to give him a few moments alone with her, even if they had to make up some poor excuse to leave.

He was holding her hand, his head resting on his other arm which was placed on the edge of the bed. The last few days their training had been ramped up, and when he did have the chance to rest he couldn't, his mind and body constantly on edge as he waited for news on her.

He felt his limbs grow heavy as his exhausted mind and body slipped into a fitful sleep. He tried to resist, but it was futile.

 _Squinting into the midday sun streaming through the open barn door, he tried to make out the details of the graceful silhouette it framed. The men around him cheered, the sound shimmering across the room and around the edges of the silhouette, slowly bringing it into focus._

 _The blue of her dress and her flowing golden hair was the first to emerge from the sun, followed by her breath-taking smile that reached the deepest corners of her dark eyes._

 _He felt his body move of its own accord, his mind completely engrossed in absorbing every detail of her. The way she swayed when she laughed, how she quirked her head to the side when one of the other men approached her. Before he knew it he was standing right in-front of her and this time she quirked her head at him. Without saying a word he reached behind her head with one hand and wound his other arm around her waist. He pulled her gently towards him, meeting their lips as she wound her arms around his neck, their bodies melting together._

 _The world, the barn filled with soldiers, the ongoing war, all of it faded into nothingness. There was only them. From that moment on there would always only be her._

He was vaguely aware of something moving against his cheek, but he refused to acknowledge it, instead desperately willing his mind to fall back into the dream.

There it was again, the faintest tickle.

 _Well fuck, now I'm awake._

He groaned, turning his head into the soft linen.

A giggle, soft and weak but a giggle none the less made him pause as his heart jumped into his throat.

He lifted his head and cautiously turned it in the direction of the tinkle.

He found a pair of dark green eyes staring at him from beneath heavy lids.

He forgot to breath, forgot how to speak, all he could do was stare at her, warm tears clouding his vision.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice thick and rough.

He reached for her face with trembling fingers, gently brushing the familiar wayward strand of hair from her face.

"Hey," he croaked out, all the other words he'd rehearse over the last couple of days escaping him.

He leaned forward, his lips softly pressing against hers. He tasted the salt from his tears intermingle with their kiss.

He broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, taking all of her in.

"You came back to me," he whispered.

He felt her smile, "I promised didn't I?"

XXXXXXX

Amelia POV

Weeks later she was moved from the hospital to her hotel room under strict orders to rest. The doctor assured her it was so she would be more comfortable, but she was sure it was so there would be peace and quiet again in the hospital.

Every day Easy men would visit her, often for hours on end. They would tell her what she was missing, which really only sounded like training and drinking, or stories about their nights out on the town. Luz was always the first to start, often dramatizing actual events to make the story a bit more entertaining, much to other men's dismay. Joe insisted on squeezing in next to her on the small hospital bed, muddy boots leaving dirt stains on her pristine white linen. Gene kept a constant watch over her, and he always tried to have a few minutes alone with her so they could share a quiet conversation.

The officers popped in every day as well, sometimes they would stay for an hour or so, but mostly it was a quick check-up. Every time he was there Nixon would briefly touch the top of her hand with his fingertips, as if he had to assure himself she was real.

She loved every exhausting moment spent with her men, but her favourite moment by far was seeing Babe. When the room was full he'd sit next to her bed, sharing a joke with the men or adding even more colour to a story someone was telling. She would feel him watching her from corner of his eye, making sure she was comfortable. And then all the men would leave, and they would have a few moments alone.

This was when he'd take the space next to her, she'd snuggle into his chest as he'd wrap his strong arms around her. In those moments they didn't really say much, they just breathed each other in.

Lying in her comfortable hotel bed she stared out the large window. The curtains were thrown open, sunlight streaming in, casting long fingers on the carpeted floor. She fidgeted, after weeks confined to a bed she wanted nothing more than to go for a walk outside in the sun, but she knew if she did without someone accompanying her she'd never hear the end of it.

A firm knock on the door brought an instant smile to her face. Whoever it was it meant she'd have something to do.

"Come in," she shouted, trying not to sound too excited.

A tall soldier stepped inside her room, his broad shoulders and shocking blonde hair bringing a shocked smile to her face.

Getting up from the bed she tentatively walked over to the soldier with outstretched arms, "Buck!"

He took a few large strides to close the gap between them and when he reached her he enveloped her in a gentle embrace.

"They told me you shouldn't be out of bed," she heard his voice above her head.

"I won't tell if you don't?"

She felt his chest reverberate with a deep chuckle. "Some things never change, huh? Still stubborn as they come."

She nodded, her cheek rubbing against the rough material of his jacket.

His arms unwrapped from around her and he gently held onto her shoulders, his piercing blue eyes scanning her over.

"I'm fine," she said for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, now."

She shrugged.

He smirked and shook his head. Letting go of her shoulders he led the way to the balcony overlooking the valley.

"Dick and Speirs filled me in on what happened. Sounded like you were pretty damn lucky," he said as they took their seats.

"The locals that were there when it happened wanted to take me straight to the hospital. By some miracle I convinced them to bring me here instead. I was so sure I was going to die, I just didn't want to be surrounded by strangers."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't." There was a beat of contemplative silence then she said, "You look good."

"I feel good. After everything that happened, I needed some time."

"Everyone understood Buck. You should know that."

"Thanks beautiful. So when are they shipping you home?

"You heard I took my points?"

"Yeah, just before you got yourself shot. Great timing by the way," he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed as she tilted her head back to enjoy the sun on her face.

"So?" he asked as her laughter died down.

She looked over to him, confused for a moment until she remembered his original question.

"Oh, I have to wait for the doctor to give me the all clear. Originally I was going to wait until the men deployed, but after the shooting everyone thinks it's best I go home as soon as possible."

"And you agree with them?"

She pursed her lips as she mulled over her response. Making up her minds she replied, "For a long time I stayed in the war because I had nothing to go back to, but now I do. It's time I go home."

He smiled, a broad grin that reached the furthest recesses of his striking blue eyes.

"Are you playing in the game the men have planned for later?" she asked, remembering the baseball game Joe and Babe had excitedly told her about the morning.

"Yeah, gotta show them how it's done. Which reminds me, I better get going. Won't do for the star player to be late. You coming?"

She smiled, happy to see her friend back to his old ways, even if there was a new found weight to his words.

"No, I tried to negotiate with them but they all ganged up against me," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

He stood and held out a hand. She took it gratefully, allowing him to easily help her up. As much as she complained about being coddled it still hurt to move and she was morbidly embarrassed at how tired she got from walking across her room.

She walked him to the door, and standing with her hand on the metal doorknob she beamed up at her friend. "Promise me you'll visit again."

He leaned down and placed a peck on her cheek. Straightening he replied, "Promise."

She shut the door behind him, a gentle click followed by his muffled footsteps down the hall.

She turned back to her room and eyed the bed before turning her attention back to the balcony. Slowly she walked to the open door and slid out into the sun. Taking a seat she smiled contently when shade covered her face but the sun warmed her body.

 _Yip, this is better_ , she thought, glad to have a break from the bed.

She must have drifted off, the sun warming her into a peaceful sleep, because the next the thing she heard was the door to her bedroom slamming open and excited voices shouting her name.

"Here," she called, pushing herself off of the chair.

Babe's face appeared through the balcony door, his hair tussled and a cheek splitting grin on his flushed face.

"Did you win?" she asked.

He didn't wait to answer her, instead grabbing her face with both his hands and crashing their lips together.

She giggled against his lips, caught off guard by his unexplained excitement.

Cheering and wolf whistles erupted from within her bedroom and she pushed against his chest, aware for the first time that they weren't alone.

She felt the blush creep up her cheeks as she peeked around him. Joe, Gene and Luz were beaming over at them, clapping wildly and cheering their friends on.

She stuck out her tongue just as Don, Bull and Johnny strode through her bedroom door.

She looked back up to Babe who was still holding onto her, arching an eyebrow up as she waited for an explanation as to why seven sweaty men were in her room, all looking like they'd won the lottery or something.

"The war's over. The Japs surrendered," he answered her, sounding like he didn't quite believe what he was saying.

In shock she moved past him into the room, her eyes travelling over all the men's beaming faces. No of them said anything, they waited patiently for her to catch up with them.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as his body pressed into her back.

"We're all going home?" she asked the silent group, scared of the answer.

"We're all going home beautiful," Luz replied as Babe's arms tightened around her.

She felt the laughter build up in her chest as tears stung her eyes. Then both erupted at once, her laughter and her tears mingling with the men's excited shouts.

 _It's over. The war's over._

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

Standing on the deck of the troop ship, watching the orange and pink sunset provide the perfect back drop to the New York skyline, he said a silent prayer in thanks.

Amelia stood between him and the railing, wisps of her long hair dancing in the salty see breeze, as he used his arms and body to shield her from the cold and the prying eyes of the other soldiers and nurses.

She sighed into his chest, her body relaxing into his as her head dropped back.

He placed a soft, lingering kiss into her hair, buying himself some time as he scraped together his courage.

Taking a deep breath he lowered his chin so his mouth was almost next to her ear. "You remember that night in Rachamps? You fell asleep on my lap in the convent."

He felt her give a small nod.

"I made a promise that night. To myself and God and Derek, that if we both made it back I wasn't going to waste one more second. And then I almost lost you and I thought I'd never get the chance. The chance to wake up next to every morning, to take you dancing or watch you teach our children to play the piano."

She shifted in his arms, but didn't say anything.

Breathing her in as he admired the picturesque view he willed himself on.

"I believe that you and me were meant to be together. I believe our paths would have crossed without the war because the moment you walked into that Aldbourne barn my world shifted into place for the first time. It just took me a while to catch up."

He closed his eyes, willing the butterflies wreaking havoc inside his stomach to calm down.

With his eyes still shut he whispered, "I'm not gonna waste one more second. I don't have a ring, but, Amelia Jones, will you marry me?"

As he waited for her answer the longest second of his life seemed to drag on into infinity.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her hands the back of his neck. She looked up at him with those dark eyes that seemed to never end and said, "I would have said yes if you'd asked me in a muddy foxhole."

"So yes?" he asked.

She smiled and sniffed away the tears making her eyes glisten, "That's a yes. It was always a yes."

He lifted her into the air, spinning her around as his heartfelt laughter mixed with her giggles. A chorus of cheers and whistles erupted across the deck, but he didn't care who saw what. He'd survived, found her and she'd said yes.

He put her down gently and before he could even kiss her they were swarmed by Easy. Men came from every angle, shaking his hand and slapping his back.

They all took a turn to hug her, most of them lifting her into the air for good measure. In the split second between well-wishers their eyes met and everything faded away because there was only her. There was always only her.

An officer obscured her from his view and he quickly adjusted his stance, aware that they'd already broken almost every protocol there was and not wanting any more trouble than he was sure was already coming his way.

Winters grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously, a rare smile on the Major's face. "Congratulations Heffron. And don't worry, she's technically no longer enlisted," he said with a knowing wink.

"Thank you, sir."

"You take good care of our girl."

"Will do, sir."

 _Always._

XXXXXXX

Hi there everyone. So, first off I have to apologise for the delay in posting the chapter. There are a few reasons but I won't bore you with them. I suspect the next instalment will also be a tad delayed, but hopefully no more than one "missed" weekend at the very most.

Anywho, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and that this was worth the wait. I love hearing from you all and as always thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support!

Have a great week!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: all the usual**

 **Chapter 37**

Amelia POV

Climbing out of the yellow cab she nervously tugged at the jacket of her dress uniform, her back firmly turned on her final destination.

She heard the cab pull away and suddenly longed for its solid presence standing as an obstacle between her and the face brick home which loomed to her back.

A familiar weight settled on her lower back, immediately steadying her nerves. She looked up to find Babe standing beside her, his brown eyes wordlessly reassuring her.

Taking a deep breath she turned around. A narrow paved path led to the stairs which would take her to the brown front door. Roses lined the walk-way on either side, red on the left and white on the right. She smiled, remembering all the stories she'd heard about those roses over the years.

Straightening herself up to her full height she lifted her chin and started for the door, the rhythmic clicking of her heels almost deafening to her ears.

They reached the front door and as she reached for the doorbell her hand faltered, her finger hovering an inch away from the white button.

"You can do this," Babe's deep voice sounded from her other side.

She nodded and crossed off the last obstacle standing between her and Derek's family.

The chime of the doorbell was quickly followed by two pairs of feet, one light and the other heavy.

She heard muffled voices coming closer and stepped back, her nerves making her heart beat at a thousand miles per hour.

The door swung open and they were greeted by two faces she'd seen dozens of times before but never actually met.

Derek's mother was a short woman with thick chocolate brown hair which matched Derek's exactly. Her face was plump and kind, but worry and war had aged her, turning her green eyes paler and etching fine lines into the corners of her eyes and mouth.

In many ways the man that stood protectively behind her was her exact opposite. It was clear where Derek had gotten his height and muscular build from, his father was still an impressively strong looking man even it has age. He was quick with a smile, which made his steel grey eyes dance, something she thought she'd never seen again.

She swallowed twice to clear her throat and push down the emotions tightening her chest.

"Sir, ma'am," she greeted the couple, "We spoke on the phone last night. My name's Amelia and this," she gestured to Babe, "is Edward Heffron."

The woman closed the distance between them and embraced her, planting a motherly kiss on Amelia's cheek. "I would have recognised you anywhere darling. We've seen so many photos of you."

As the woman took a small step back she said, "I'm Veronica and this is David."

Derek's farther stepped out of the house and took Babe's offered hand, "We appreciate you coming all this way before heading to your family."

Babe nodded, his face more serious than she'd seen it since the news broke that they were going home.

"It's an honour to meet Derek's family, sir. He was a great man."

David pursed his lips, his eye dropping to the ground for a second before he turned to her.

Offering his hand to her she took it, giving it a firm shake.

"Amelia, finally we meet the woman behind all the stories. I trust some of them are true?" he asked with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Only the good ones."

He smiled down at her and she caught Derek's mother smiling up at her husband, adoration pouring out of her for this man.

"Come in," David said with a nod in the door's direction.

She and Babe followed the older couple into their home. The interior was modest but very comfortable. All dark wood, deep browns and lush greens. Veronica led the way into a sitting room. The room was dominated by a large, emerald green upholstered sofa which could easily seat three people. Opposite it stood two comfortable looking armchairs with a low coffee table in the centre.

She turned towards the sound of someone running down the wooden staircase which led to the second storey. She would have known the man that came bounding down was Derek's brother from a mile away. He looked just like his brother, the only real difference being that he had his mother's eyes instead of his father's.

Stopping in-front of them he said, "You must be Amelia? My brother sent me a picture of the two of you once. To be honest I thought he was lying when he said you were fighting with him."

"Gareth!" Veronica scolded her younger son.

Through her own good humoured chuckle she said, "It's perfectly all right. That was the general reaction. It's wonderful to meet you Gareth. Derek often spoke of you."

Gareth nodded before greeting Babe.

"David," Veronica spoke to Derek's farther, "please take out guest to the living room. I'll bring tea."

David smiled at his wife and ushered them into the sitting room as she scurried away. He indicated she and Babe should take the sofa and they dutifully did so as he and Gareth each took an armchair.

"So, Gareth, where did you serve?" Babe asked, looking for something to talk about until Veronica returned.

"Pacific. 1st Marines."

"We heard it was rough."

Gareth nodded and his eyes took on that far off look she'd become very familiar with. "Yeah, it was pretty rough at times."

Looking at Gareth it was easy to forget that he'd been the younger brother, being only nineteen when he'd deployed. She wondered if people looked at her and thought she looked old, warn.

Veronica bustled into the room, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Gareth cleared his throat as his mother set down the tea tray on the low table.

"Please, help yourselves," she said, taking the open space next to Amelia.

Everyone waited for someone else to start the conversation they'd come here to have.

"Did you get all the things I sent? Derek wanted you to have all his things," she nervously started off.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. We appreciate it. So many of our friends never saw anything that belonged to their boys, only their tags if they were lucky," Veronica answered.

"He told you?" Peter's deep voice asked.

She turned her attention to him, quirking her head to one side.

"That he wanted us to have his things. Or is that just something you're saying to give some comfort to two old people?" he clarified.

Amelia felt a shiver run up her spine as she was transported back to the blood drenched snow, cold and dread washing over her as if she was kneeling down next to his body at that very moment.

Babe took her hand and gently squeezed it. She snapped her head to him and he held her gaze, worry practically coming off of him in waves.

"Here," she heard Gareth's voice and was relieved to see him holding out a cup and saucer.

Taking it she smiled gratefully at him.

She took a sip of the overly sweet tea and allowed the warm liquid to buy her some time to pull herself together.

She turned her attention back to Derek's parents, "He never liked talking about what we should do if one of us got hit. He said it would be bad luck."

Derek's mother smiled and shared a knowing look with her husband.

"But at the end, he asked to make sure you got his things. He um…..he also wanted me to give you each a message."

Locking eyes with Derek's mother she continued with a shaking voice, "He wanted you to know that he loved you. Deeply."

His mother gave her a thin lipped smile, a lone tear quickly dashed away by a white handkerchief.

Amelia turned to Derek's farther, determined to give her friend his dying wish before she broke down into tears.

"He told me you were the best man he ever knew. He wanted you to know that, sir."

David dropped his head, a shuddering breath shaking his shoulders for a few moments before he sat back into the chair. His eyes were moist, but he managed to keep his tears at bay.

"How did he die? And don't give us the Army lines," Gareth asked.

Putting down the tea she held his gaze, wondering how much she should say. He'd seen and done enough to know most soldiers didn't die bravely in some epic battle. But his parents, they didn't really need to hear all the details of how their eldest son died.

Two soft hands enveloped her free one and a gentle voice said, "It's OK Amelia. We want to know the truth."

She looked over to Veronica and then David, who gave her a firm nod. Babe tightened his hold on her other hand, encouraging her and at the same time giving her the strength she so desperately needed.

"We were in Bastogne. It was the middle of winter in Europe, so it was snowing and freezing. We were under supplied and the line was stretched really thin. The two of us were making our way back after being out on patrol all day. He was joking, making plans for after the war."

Her lips twitched into the start of a smile as she remembered their final conversation, but then she remembered the sounds of bullets and the deathly silence that followed and the smile was wiped out in an instant.

"Six German soldiers wandered into our lines, they didn't know we were there. There was no safe way for us to get away from them and if any one made it back to their lines it would have compromised our men. The Germans didn't realise how few of us there really were."

Gareth eased back into his chair, his face the perfect blank mask of an experienced soldier. David had inched forward, his elbows resting on his knees and Veronica still held onto her hand.

"We fought the six of them. At some stage during the fight Derek was shot, but not before he killed three enemy soldiers."

From the corner of her eye she saw Derek's farther nod approvingly, pride mixing with his limitless sadness.

"He was still alive when I was able to get to him, but it was a fatal injury and he knew it. He gave me the messages to give to you, and gave me some advice and then he was gone. Two American soldiers stumbled upon us after some time and helped me get his body back."

Looking to Gareth she finished, "So, he really did die a hero."

Gareth ran his hand through his hair and nodded at her, his stoic expression slipping and suddenly he looked like the young man he was. A younger brother whose brother had died a hero, but died too soon none the less.

Veronica patted her knee and got to her feet. She watched her walk over to a side table filled to the brim with framed photos.

Finding what she was looking for she selected a photo and walked back to the couch, taking her seat beside Amelia.

Holding out the photograph to Amelia she said, "He would have wanted you to have this."

Amelia took the framed photo with one hand, running the fingers of the other over the two smiling faces staring back at her.

She immediately recognised the picture. It was of her and Derek, taken when they'd returned from Africa but after they'd had a few days to sleep.

He looked striking in his uniform, the soldier girls dreamed about, and she wore a dress which had been the colour of the ocean, her hair tousled by the wind and his playfulness.

They were beaming at the photographer, his arm casually slung over her shoulder and she leaned into him like she'd done a hundred times before and would a hundred more.

Her vision blurred and she dashed away the tears threatening to spill over. She looked to Veronica and said, "I will always love your son and cherish every moment I had with him. For a long time he was my world, and he will always be a part of it. He's family, blood."

The older woman drew in a long breath, the whisper of a smile in her lips.

"We're engaged," she continued, glancing over to Babe who smiled affectionately down at her, "and we don't yet know when the wedding will be. But we would love it if you all three could come to the wedding. It really would mean the world to me."

Veronica laid a gentle hand against her cheek, "Dear, of course we'll be there. As you said, you're family."

XXXXXXX

Babe POV

 **Train Station, Philly**

Glancing to his right he smiled fondly at Amelia as their train pulled into the station. Her entire body was bouncing up and down impatiently as she bit her bottom lip, her large eyes scanning the crowd of faces waiting on the platform.

"There," she exclaimed, pointing to the couple standing on the platform and excitedly looking back and forth between them and him.

He tugged her gently towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling them apart he studied her. He'd never seen this side of her before. Her childlike excitement and carefree joy. He loved her even more for it considering all they'd been through.

"What?" she asked, an adorable frown on her forehead.

He chuckled planted another kiss on her forehead, right over the frown lines. "I just love you," he spoke against her skin.

"Twice," she replied with a cheeky smile.

The train ground to complete halt and people immediately grabbed their things and crowded into the passage. He stood and pulled both their packs from the overhead rack. Their trunks were stored in the cargo hold and Amelia had arranged for them to be delivered to his parents' home later that afternoon. He'd sent a message to his folks when they landed in New York, telling them they were heading home and that they were engaged. He was sure they were thrilled at the news, heaven only knows they already loved her, but he was still anxious about getting all the formal introductions over and done with.

Shuffling into the passage he protectively placed her small frame ahead of his, her back pressing into his chest as they waited for the line to move. She kept glancing over her shoulder, shooting him excited smiles as she excitedly shuffled her weight around.

A group of soldiers were standing directly in-front of them. The closest two nudged each other and glanced over their shoulders and down at Amelia, both shooting her what he guessed was their most charming smile. He'd gotten used to the attention that came with having her on his arm. In New York he'd assumed it was because of her uniform, not many women had a military uniform and none held the medals she did. But she'd ditched her dress greens as soon as she could after their visit to Derek's parents and the attention hadn't stopped. Before the war the attention she received from other men would have annoyed him to no end, but now he just smirked, knowing they didn't realise who they were dealing with and relishing that moment when they saw she's with him.

Amelia must have smiled politely back, completely unaware of what was happening, because the two men started to turn around, their chests puffed out as they obviously touched the purple hearts pinned to their jackets.

He wound his one free arm around her waist and planted a kiss into the crook of her neck. She giggled, turned her face up and playfully narrowed her eyes.

He gave her a cocky wink and straightened out, making sure to make eye contact with the two men over her head. They both looked from him to her a few times before deciding to turn around and continue making their way out the door.

Seconds later they exited the train right onto a platform swarming with soldiers and those waiting for them.

"Bill!" Amelia shouted, bounding off to where Bill and a young woman were standing.

He followed in her path at a more restrained pace, watching as she dodged groups and couples before slamming into Bill, nearly knocking them both over.

He heard his friend's deep, throaty laughter as he joined the group, Bill's face obscured by Amelia's hair as the two friends held onto one another.

As Bill and Amelia slowly pulled apart he dropped one pack to the ground and enthusiastically took Bill's offered hand.

"It's good to see you kid," Bill said, a hint of emotion in his voice.

"You too Bill," he replied, his throat tightening ever so slightly.

"Hey, I'm Amelia. You must be Vera," he heard Amelia say to the pretty brunette standing beside Bill.

Bill shot him a wink before letting go of his hand and immediately placing it protectively on Vera's lower back.

Vera quickly glanced his way, giving him a friendly smile in greeting, before turning her attention back to Amelia. "I am. Bill has told me so much about you. It such an honour and a pleasure to finally meet the woman that could survive a Company of men."

"Oh well, the trick is to just be exceptionally more stubborn and foolish than all of them combined."

"I knew it!" Bill exclaimed.

"That explains a lot," he teased her, earning him a playful slap to the chest.

"Bill has written about you in every letter since he got home. I'm just ecstatic to finally meet the woman that could tame Wild Bill," Amelia said to Vera, a soft smile on her lips.

"Every letter huh? We must go for lunch and you have to tell me everything," Vera replied, her eyes twinkling.

"How about tomorrow?" Amelia asked.

"Done. I'll meet you at 12:00 at Babe's house," Vera said.

Bill cleared his throat and both women looked expectantly over to him, their expression almost identical.

"I see now it was a mistake to introduce the two of you. Not that I ever got the chance to."

Vera playfully rolled her eyes but planted peck on Bill's cheek.

"Vera, this is Edward Heffron, but everyone calls him Babe," Bill said as if everyone didn't already know each other's names, "and this is Amelia Jones. This is Vera, my fiancé."

"What? When?" Amelia exclaimed, her nearly cheeks splitting from the smile she had.

Bill laughed, taking great pleasure in the fact that he managed to surprise his two friends. "'Bout a month ago. I wanted to tell you when you got home."

"Congratulations," he said, shaking Bill's hand again and smiling over to Vera.

"I'm so happy for you Bill. The both of you," Amelia said, leaning into him.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and smiled fondly down at her. She gave him a small nod and he tore his eyes away from hers.

"We actually got some news ourselves," he started.

Bill eyed them both suspiciously, "If you tell me you got hitched in Europe while I wasn't there I'm going to never forgive either one of you."

"No, no, between you and my Ma I'd never hear the end of it. Actually, we got engaged when we arrived in the States."

Amelia had slipped her ring onto another finger when they'd neared the station, eager to surprise Bill with the news. Now she put it back on its rightful place, smiling excitedly up at him and over to the other couple.

"Well it's about damn time," Bill said, slapping him on the back before planting a kiss on Amelia's cheek.

"C'mon, let's get the two of you home before his parents call the police," Vera joked.

From that moment until they pulled up outside his parents' home there wasn't a moments silence as they all swapped stories back and forth.

"Now, we're seeing you two tomorrow night at my folks. They're dying to meet you," Bill ordered as he slammed shut the trunk of the car.

"Yes Bill," Amelia replied, an overly serious look on her face as she nodded obediently.

"You're impossible," Bill retorted and her face instantly morphed into a giddy smile.

He shook Bill's hand and slapped him on the back, "See you tomorrow night."

Amelia exchanged a quick hug with Vera who confirmed she'd be collecting her at 12:00 the next day for their lunch, much to Bill's dread.

They waited until Bill's car had disappeared down the street before ascending the stairs to his parents' front door. He could feel the excitement bubbling up in his chest at finally being home, but it was mixed with a sense of apprehension that had nothing to do with the amazing woman walking beside him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Amelia asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm to stop him from opening the door.

He looked over to her, trying to find the right words to explain what he was feeling. "I…I'm not the same as when I left."

She tilted her head to one side, a sad smile on the corner of her lips as she cupped his face with her hand, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. "Nobody is my love. How can we be? People grow and change, it's part of the human experience. But you? You will always be at your core the strong, kind, generous, wonderful man that walked down these stairs. That will never change, because that is who you are."

He put both packs down and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her onto her toes as he pressed his lips to hers. She wound her hands behind his head, wrapping her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss and her lips parted, his tongue caressing hers as they shut out the world and all they'd survived.

Reluctantly he parted their lips, resting his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Edward. Always," she whispered.

"Twice," he replied.

Taking a deep breath he straightened out and smoothed down his uniform.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Let's go," he answered as he reached for the doorknob.

Amelia POV

The house was a home in every sense of the word as far as she was concerned. It was warm and comfortable, with all of Edwards' siblings, their partners and his parents adding to the joyous chorus of voices bouncing off of every wall.

She was eagerly passed from one warm embrace to the next as if she'd always been an integral part of their lives and had finally made her way back home. The very last person to greet her, since she'd been busy doting over her son since they'd stepped foot inside the house, was Babe's mother.

Joseph, one of Babe's three brothers, had just put her feet back on the ground when he spun her around by her shoulders so she faced the matriarch of the Heffron household.

She was so flustered by the bombardment of people and affection she was still trying to find her voice when the older woman embraced her.

"Welcome home Amelia," Anne said and she felt the beginning of tears stinging her eyes.

She tried to sniff them away so no one would notice, but of course Babe's mother did since they were still hugging.

The older woman pulled away and grabbed her, pulling her towards another room as she shouted over her shoulder, "Get their things to their rooms. We'll meet you in the lounge."

She heard a round of, "Yes Ma," followed by laughter, shoving and shuffling.

The woman held firmly onto her hand until they reached the relative peace and quiet of the brightly lit kitchen. A round wooden table that could seat six people so stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by its chairs. The smell of home cooking permeated the entire room, with the delicious notes of baked apple pie drifting up to her at the very end.

"Here," the older woman said, holding out a glass of white wine to her with knowing look on her face.

She took it gratefully, taking a sip of the cool liquid and leaning against the kitchen countertop for balance.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. When you're surrounded by five over excited men manners tend to fly out the window. My name's Anne," Anne said with a warm smile before she took a sip from her own glass.

"My name's Amelia," she replied, immediately feeling silly for stating something which Anne obviously already knew.

Anne laughed good naturedly at the blush that had started to make its way into her cheeks. "Don't fret dear. I can only imagine how overwhelming all of this must be."

"It is," she admitted, "but in a good way. In a wonderful way actually."

"Thank you dear, I can see your mother raised you to have manners, unlike my herd of hooligans in there. I promise my daughter is far better behaved. She'll be over as soon as the school gets out. She's a teacher."

"Oh, she's a teacher? When I had to start thinking about what to do once I got back State side, that's really the only thing I could think of doing."

"Well, they're looking for two new teachers at her school. You two should talk when she gets home. I'm sure they'll love you."

She glanced at the glass in her hand, a shy smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"I can see why Edward's so taken with you."

She looked back up find Anne smiling indulgently over at her.

"The first time he wrote home about you, I knew he was smitten. He of course didn't know it yet, but I suspect he caught on quickly."

"Did he tell you how we met?"

"Briefly, but you know men. Not the greatest fans of detail."

"I'd been away from Easy when he'd joined them, so by the time I'd arrived he'd had a few days to settle in. We were using a barn as a makeshift mess hall, and all the men were having lunch when Derek and I joined them."

The woman quirked her head to one side, a frown between her eyes.

"Oh, Derek was my partner in crime so to speak. We'd worked together before I joined Easy."

Anne nodded, indicating she should continue the story.

"Well, at some stage the veterans had made a bet with one of the replacements to ask me out on a date."

Anne chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well, I'd spent the entire night talking with my friends, catching up, when just as I was ready to leave this soldiers I'd only briefly met comes up to me, trying to act all confident, and asks me out on a date. My friends all stood there with the most ridiculously obvious grins on their faces, barley able to contain themselves. So I had to gently let the poor man down, while shooting daggers at the men."

"Was this Edward?" Anne interjected.

"No, one of is his friends, Hashey, but as I'd turned to leave I'd caught Babe's eye. And in that moment, I knew that if he'd been the one to ask me, I probably would have said yes. There was just something there from the very start. Nothing dramatic or shocking, but this subtle pull that felt like it had been there all along, just waiting for us to meet."

Anne smiled, her eyes glazing over as if remembering her own first encounter with her husband.

A loud crash followed by raucous laughter and swearing pulled both of them out of their daydreams and back to reality.

Anne laughed, not a flicker of anger or annoyance anywhere to be found. "That's my favourite sound you know? The lot of them causing havoc."

"I can see why. It used to be the same for me with the men of the Company."

"C'mon, we'd best get in there before they break down the place."

As she followed Anne out of the kitchen towards the booming voices the older woman turned to glance her way and said, "So, I believe we have a wedding to plan?"

Amelia POV

 **Almost one year later**

She turned around in the full length mirror, trying to look at herself from every possible angle. It had been nearly a year since they'd set foot on American soil and so much had changed during that time.

They'd been to half a dozen weddings, she'd become fast friends with Vera and Babe's sister who'd in turn introduced her to all of their friends, she'd found a job as a teacher at a local Middle School, while Babe worked for Publicker Industries which operated a whiskey distillery and recently she'd moved into their future home. Babe of course would be joining her once they were officially married. Not that that fact had stopped them from making sure the place was fit for married life.

And now, here she was, standing in-front of a mirror wearing a long white dress, waiting to walk down the aisle towards the man she loved more than she could explain, surrounded by friends and family. Bill had decided their wedding date would fall on the very first Easy Company reunion, she hadn't argued, she wanted all the men there, and could only giggle at his excitement when all the RSVP's started rolling in with every man saying they would be there.

There was still a good deal of rationing when it came to luxury goods like lace and silk, but fortunately two of the dresses she'd commandeered in the Eagles Next were a light cream made from the best lace and silk in Europe. Anne had a friend who could do magic with fabric and together they were able to design her a beautiful lace wedding dress.

Her hand drifted to the gold locket hanging around her neck. She knew inside she'd find a picture of Derek, smiling at the camera like it was the love of his life. His family was at the church, and she'd been determined to carry a part of him with her down the aisle.

There was a faint knock on the door, two quick raps.

"Come in," she called over her shoulder.

From the reflection in the mirror she saw Gene enter the room, handsome as always in his dress uniform.

He closed the door behind him and made his way over to her. She turned her back to the mirror so she could face her friend. She'd tried to keep in touch with most of the men, but there were those few she did extra effort with and she knew they did the same for her. Gene was always one of them.

"You remember when I asked you to walk me down the aisle?" she asked as she smoothed over the none-existent creases in his jacket.

"We were in Haguenau. Talking about what we'd do if we made it home."

"And here we are."

His smile shifted from joyous to sad and he said, "It was close there for a moment. To close to you not making it back."

Her one hand instinctively drifted to her stomach, touching the place where she knew the scar was from her near fatal shooting.

"But we both made it back," he said, pulling her into an embrace which she melted into.

"I love you chérie."

"I love you Gene."

He took a small step back and this time his smile wasn't clouded by memories they'd all rather forget. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, twirling around for him.

He chuckled and held out his arm to her, "C'mon, let's get you married."

"It's about damn time," she joked and they both laughed as they made their way towards the church and the love of her life.

Amelia POV

 **Ten years later**

"Edward, do you have Samantha?" she shouted down the corridor as she rushed from the kitchen to the front door, a large blueberry pie in each hand and her handbag slung over her shoulder.

"Yes, and Derek?" she heard her husband's muffled voice behind her.

"He's playing outside. You know that son of your cannot sit still and wait for more than one minute."

She heard his laughter followed by a high pitched giggle as his footsteps drew closer. He closed the door behind them as she scanned their front yard for signs of their seven year old son.

She found him playing with his toy soldiers in the middle of the walkway. Two neat lines of little green men facing off against one another in some epic battle.

"Derek, we have to go to Uncle Bill's party now."

The child looked up from his play, his dark blond hair flopping from side to side as he looked from her to Babe.

She glanced over her shoulder, a smile crossing her lips without even having to think about it. Babe had their four year old daughter in one arm, her fiery red curls bouncing over her eyes as she giggled hysterically because her father was tickling her with his free hand.

"We are going to be late," she told him without a shred of annoyance.

"'Suppose we don't wanna upset Bill. We'd never hear the end of it," he replied, finally pulling his attention away from Samantha.

"Will all our Uncles be there?" she heard a tiny voice and turned to find Derek standing right behind her, play soldiers clutched in his arms.

"Yes my darling. Uncle Bill, Gene, Joe, Luz and Don. Even Uncle Winters and Nixon, and all the others."

The little boy frowned and she could see the little wheels turning inside his head. "And Uncle Speirs?"

"Yes, Uncle Speirs as well."

The little boy smiled triumphantly and promptly turned on his heels, making a beeline for the car.

"Uncle Speirs huh? Still sounds strange," Babe said as he stopped at her shoulder.

"It really does. But I just love the look on his face when Derek calls him that in-front of everyone. Priceless."

Babe laughed as they made their way to the car, their son waiting impatiently for them.

After bundling their children and the food safely into the car she grabbed Babe's hand, hoping to steal a second of peace together before the evening's festivities.

Reading her mind he placed one strong hand behind her head as the other snaked around her waist. He pulled her body flush against his, his tongue skilfully parting her lips as they kissed, her body moulding to his.

As he pulled their lips apart she whispered, "You had better be planning on finishing what you just started."

"That is my intention Mrs Heffron," he said with a smug smirk.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes even as a lopsided smile pulled at her lips.

She turned to the get into the car, worried that they were now really going to be late when Babe grabbed her hand.

She looked up to him, his handsome features contemplative.

"This is everything you wanted? Dreamed of for after the war?"

She reached up with her free hand and ran it through the hair on the right side of his head before settling it into those at the nape of his neck.

"My love, a life with you away from war is everything I ever wanted. Everything else is a wonderful, blissful cherry on top that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

He placed a soft kiss onto the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "You never cease to challenge and amaze me. I love you."

She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see her face, "Twice my love."

As they climbed into the car she watched her beautiful son affectionately tease his little sister, consoling her when she threatened to cry and she couldn't help but see a glimmer of his namesake in him.

She reached into the back seat and ruffled his hair, earning her a giggle followed by a dimpled smile. Samantha reached for her hand, sure and steady in her movements, her light green eyes and the surety they held in their young depths taking her back to long nights spent in London with her sister.

She took her little hand and glanced over to Babe, humming to the song on the radio as they drove to Bill's where their Easy family, their brothers, were waiting.

 _All I ever wanted. Even when it breaks my heart, this is perfect,_ she thought _._

XXXXXXX

The End.

XXXXXXX

Hi all, wow, I cannot believe this story is done. It's been such a wonderful experience. This community has been so warm and accepting and I cannot say thank you enough for all the love and support. This was the first story I'd ever written and obviously the first one I'd posted. I was really nervous to put this out there, but I've received nothing by support and respect which I cannot say enough times how much it means to me.

I apologise for posting the chapter late, I won't bore you with the details as to why. However I do hope you all enjoyed it and that you feel a sense of closure. I've grown so attached to these characters (obviously I was attached to the BoB characters and the incredibly brave men they portrayed before writing this story, but this has taken it to a new level) and I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do now to be honest.

I'll definitely be writing another story, I feel there's an untold Joe story in my future, but for now I'll take a short break.

As always I love hearing from you and if you have any request or suggestions let me know.

Have a wonderful week everyone. Go kick some Monday ass :)


End file.
